Enfants de Maraudeurs
by Holly Safer
Summary: Harry est le seul descendant connu des Maraudeurs. Mais est il le seul? Qui d'autre aurait pu avoir un enfant? Lorsque le passé est rempli de doutes, comment croire en l'avenir? C'est ce que notre héros devra apprendre.
1. Chapitre 1 : Vacances en famille

** Titre : ** Enfants de Maraudeurs 

** Auteur : ** Lady Shadow plus connue sous le pseudo de…. Holly Safer! (ben oui, maintenant on partage le même compte, jusque ici!!!)

** Bases : ** Les 4 premiers tomes, ça c'est sûr, et le tome 5 avec l'aide de Magali !

** Avertissement : ** Je n'ai pas fini de lire le tome5, puisque j'écris aussi un HP5 et que je voulais éviter les risques de spoilers. Je me base essentiellement sur mes connaissances des 4 premiers tomes et sur celles que j'ai acquises dans la première moitié du tome5. Magali m'aide énormément pour les faits et relations qui sont mis en avant dans la seconde partie du tome5. S'il y a des invraisemblances, je m'en excuse d'avance. Merci de votre compréhension.

** Type : ** Suite du tome 5, donc un HP6

** Genre : ** Général et romance, avec un minimum d'action…. Possible survol de slash, mais pas sûr….

** Rating : ** G au début, avec des passages NC17…. Changement de classification et de catégorie à ce moment-là.

** Disclaimer : ** La majorité des personnages et des lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont issus de la merveilleuse imagination de J.K.Rowling. Je ne touche rien sur cette histoire, je ne l'écris que pour le plaisir.

* * *

** Résumé : **

Harry « Le Survivant » Potter est l'unique enfant de James « Cornedrue » Potter et de Lily Evans. C'est aussi le filleul du célibataire le plus couru de son époque, Sirius « Patmol » Black. Durant leur passage à Poudlard, James Potter et Sirius Black, ainsi que 2 de leurs amis, formaient le groupe des populaires « Maraudeurs », jeunes sorciers blagueurs mais surtout animagi illégaux par amitié pour l'un des leurs, Remus « Lunard » Lupin, un loup-garou.

On sait très peu de chose de la vie du quatuor après Poudlard, hormis que Peter « Queudver » Pettigrow est sensé avoir été tué par le soi-disant traître Sirius Black, suite à l'assassinat des Potter par Voldemort…. Enfin, c'est la version officielle….

Suite à cela, Sirius Black a été envoyé à la prison d'Azkaban. Après une évasion remarquée, il a passé 3 années en fuite, avant de mourir au Ministère de la Magie, dans des circonstances troublantes.

Quant à Remus Lupin, depuis la mort des Potter et l'emprisonnement de Black, et à cause de sa condition de loup-garou, il a vagabondé sans possibilité de trouver un emploi fixe.

Harry Potter est donc le seul héritier connu des célèbres Maraudeurs…. Enfin, jusqu'à ce jour….

* * *

** Chapitre 1 : Vacances en famille **

Cela faisait à peine 2 jours qu'il était revenu au 4 Privet drive, que déjà il se sentait de trop. Qui ? Un jeune adolescent de bientôt 16 ans, aux cheveux indomptables, noirs comme l'ébène, et au regard normalement étincelant, d'un vert émeraude.

Pourquoi normalement ? Tout simplement parce qu'à 16 ans, cet adolescent en avait déjà trop vu : l'assassinat de ses parents, les mauvais traitements de sa famille d'accueil, la mort de son parrain et les tentatives de meurtres à son égard.

Pourquoi lui ? D'après sa famille d'accueil, parce qu'il est un montre…. Si être né sorcier pouvait être qualifié de monstruosité…. Et oui, ce jeune garçon est un sorcier, de parents sorciers eux-mêmes…. Il était très célèbre dans sa communauté, puisque le soir de la mort de ses parents, alors âgé d'1 an, il avait réussi à survivre à la mort, et par la même occasion au plus noir des mages noirs de l'époque…. Puisque, l'enfant en bas âge qu'il était, avait réussi à réduire le terrible sorcier à l'état d'ombre…. Il ne l'avait pas fait volontairement, bien sûr, mais le résultat était bien là….

De cette mortelle nuit d'Halloween, il avait hérité de 2 choses : une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et un surnom, dorénavant il était Harry « Le Survivant » Potter.

C'est pour cela que les sbires du mage noir tentent de le tuer chaque année, depuis 5 ans. Et depuis peu le mage noir lui-même (revenu d'outre-tombe il y a un an), dont le nom fait encore trembler les chaumières de nos jours, tente de se débarrasser de l'adolescent.

Pourquoi ? A cause d'une vieille prophétie…. Ceux, qui ont eu la malchance de croiser une fois la prophétesse, pensent que ce ne sont que des affabulations de folle. Mais ceux qui la connaissent un peu plus savent qu'il lui arrive de faire de vraies prophéties…. Enfin, si 2 véritables prédictions durant une vie peuvent donner le titre de Possesseur du Troisième Œil.

Nombreux sont ceux qui envient le jeune homme pour son destin. Mais lui, il donnerait sa place au premier venu…. A 16 ans, il avait déjà trop donné, sans le moindre répit….

Combattre le mage noir…. Le terrible Lord Noir…. Le sombre Voldemort, puisque c'est le nom qu'il se donne…. Ça, il pouvait faire, et il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois…. Mais combattre la culpabilité, le remord, ça il ne pouvait plus….

Il avait beau être jeune, se sentir responsable de la mort de 2 personnes…. Directement, bien sûr…. C'était beaucoup trop. Certes, la mort de Cédric Diggory l'avait affecté, puisque c'est lui qui lui avait proposé de prendre ce maudit portoloin ensemble…. Mais la disparition de son propre parrain, son deuxième père, sa seule famille, c'était pire que tout….

Déjà qu'il se sentait mal, l'impression de déranger sa famille d'accueil le mettait encore plus mal…. Oh, il avait l'habitude d'être rejeté par sa tante et sa famille. Mais là, il se sentait vraiment de trop…. Il voyait bien que les Dursley préparaient quelque chose, ils se faisaient des messes basses et les haussements de ton entre son oncle et sa tante étaient fréquents…. Ils ne savaient pas, comme toujours, pourquoi sa présence les déranger plus qu'à l'accoutumée (respirer le même air qu'eux ou être dans la même pièce), mais il les dérangeait vraiment….

Alors, pour éviter de s'en prendre plein la face, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre…. Quoique cloîtré, serait le mot plus adapté, puisqu'il y avait un verrou à l'extérieur de la porte….

N'ayant rien de particulier à faire, hormis regarder la pluie d'été au dehors, il avait commencé ses devoirs…. L'année dernière il aurait hurlé de joie à l'idée qu'il puisse pleuvoir, vu la sécheresse, mais cette année le soleil lui aurait permis d'être dehors…. Quel élève, en vacances, apprécierait de faire ses devoirs ? Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie…. Et les Serdaigles, bien sûr…. Il faut croire qu'Hermione avait déteint sur lui, plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû du moins….

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, les mots du monde sorcier devenaient trop facilement des associations de mots, des idées…. Et ces idées faisaient ressurgir des souvenirs, toujours liés aux derniers évènements de sa 5ème année…. Et la culpabilité venait s'ajouter au chagrin….

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu protéger son parrain. De ne pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui parler, encore une fois…. Une dernière fois…. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu fournir les preuves de son innocence, en attrapant et livrant ce traître de Queudver, pour qu'il ait au moins eu un enterrement digne de l'homme qu'il était vraiment…. Mais surtout, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu le venger…. Encore une fois, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il n'ait pu les retenir. Et encore une fois, il se maudit de n'être pas plus fort émotionnellement, ainsi que magiquement et physiquement.

A la fin du mois, il aurait 16 ans, et il avait encore l'apparence chétive d'un gamin. Certes, il avait bien grandi en 5 années, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il devait faire 1m70 pour 50kg tout mouillé, au maximum…. Un vrai poids plume…. Toutefois, entre sa carrure, fine et longiligne, et celle massive et curviligne de son cousin Dudley, il préférait son apparence. Mais s'il fallait choisir entre sa carrure et celle de Ron, son meilleur ami, il préférerait être comme son ami…. Mais bon, ce n'était pas si catastrophique que ça…. Il voudrait juste avoir un peu de muscles, pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on en voie la forme, même légèrement…. Il aurait, ainsi, plus l'apparence d'un jeune homme, et on le traiterait peut-être enfin comme un humain…. Comme physiquement il en imposerait un peu plus, il serait peut-être, enfin, traité avec plus d'égard qu'un animal…. Sauf s'il s'agissait des chéris de la Tante Marge…. Faudrait qu'il soit recouvert d'or pour ça, et encore c'est pas sûr….

Penser à Ron, c'était pensé à Hermione. Depuis l'aventure avec le Troll, 5 ans plus tôt, ils étaient sa famille. Pas celle de sang, mais celle du cœur…. Comme il aurait aimé passer son été au Terrier, dans cette drôle de maison où on ne le regardait ni comme un monstre, ni comme un héros, mais tout simplement comme un humain.

Un héros, lui…. L'idée même le faisait rire. A cause de sa cicatrice, faisant de lui l'égal de Voldemort, lui faisant tenir le futur du monde entre ses mains…. Tant de monde enviait sa position, tant de monde comptait sur lui…. Mais lui, sur qui pouvait-il compter ?

Sur l'Ordre, bien sûr…. Cette organisation secrète, qui avait pour but de stopper Voldemort…. Ou du moins de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues…. Tout ça, en ne se faisant pas repérer par le Ministère de la Magie…. Trop de traîtres au mètre carré…. L'Ordre du Phœnix, cette organisation dont ses propres parents faisaient partis, jusqu'à leur mort…. Les membres avaient juré d veiller sur lui…. Pour des raisons professionnelles, bien sûr, mais cela pourrait peut-être avoir de bons côtés pour lui, cet été…. Surtout s'il pouvait rapidement quitter les Dursley pour retourner chez les Weasley….

Et puis, il y avait son Ordre à lui, le D.A….. Et Cho…. Penser à Cho, maintenant, ça ne lui faisait plus rien…. Elle était belle et intelligente, mais fade voir insipide…. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi ils étaient sortis ensembles. Mais au fond de lui, il le savait…. Avant, elle était inaccessible, et il l'avait désiré pour ça…. Maintenant que Cédric était mort, elle s'était laissée approcher…. Et il n'avait pas été le seul à profiter de l'occasion pour être avec elle…. Leur premier baiser avait été larmoyant, enfin pour elle. Il aurait dû sentir que c'était de mauvais augure…. Mais maintenant, c'était fini…. Cela avait été relativement agréable, le temps que ça avait duré…. A présent, il voulait passer à autre chose….

Comme il avait abordé le sujet des filles, et que c'était bien plus intéressant que son essai, il laissa tomber ses devoirs et regarda la pluie, au dehors. Il commença, mentalement, à faire la liste des femmes de sa vie.

Tout d'abord, il y avait sa mère, dont la douceur et la gentillesse, ainsi que l'intelligence, semblaient légendaires…. Quant il repensait à ce qu'il avait vu de son père, dans la pensine de Rogue, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas été le fruit d'un banal accident…. A moins que ce ne soit que la vision déformée de son professeur de potion, et que son père méritait vraiment sa mère….

Ensuite, il y avait l'austère Tante Pétunia, tout le contraire de sa mère, malgré leur lien de parenté…. Elle semblait lui cacher des choses…. Mais c'est grâce ou à cause d'elle qu'il était toujours là, avec un toit sur la tête….

Puis, il avait connu Miss Figg, la vieille dame aux chats, puant le chou. Elle l'avait surpris l'été dernier, en lui annonçant qu'elle était une non-sorcière descendant de sorciers, plus connu sous le terme de Cracmol…. Elle avait toujours été là, pour veiller sur lui…. C'était rassurant au fond…. Enfin, si on oubliait qu'elle était là pour veiller à ce qu'il ne soit pas tuer…. Mais c'était déjà ça….

Celle pour qui il comptait comme un fils, c'était Mme Weasley. Il avait beau ne pas être roux, elle l'aimait comme un des siens…. Et il se surprenait parfois à la prendre pour sa seconde mère…. C'était une vraie boule d'amour et d'affection ambulante…. Chaque été, elle le sauvait de l'inanition en lui envoyant ds colis de nourriture maison… Dieu qu'il aurait aimé être un enfant Weasley, ces derniers ne se rendaient vraiment pas compte de la chance qu'ils avaient de l'avoir pour mère.

Chez les Weasley, il y avait la mère, mais il y avait aussi la fille, Ginny. Jusqu'à cette année, elle avait eu le béguin pour lui. Il avait été un peu déçu de ne plus être l'homme de sa vie (ça mettait un coup à son ego) mais c'était largement mieux ainsi. Ginny, c'était la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Et sans ce béguin, qui lui faisait faire et dire des bêtises, ils pourraient enfin avoir des discussions normales, et leur relation en serait grandement simplifiée et donc améliorée…. Sans la gêne, pour l'un comme pour l'autre…. Comme c'était la seule qui comprenait certaines de ses pensées, liées à Voldemort, cela l'aiderait à garder l'esprit sain.

Au final, sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger…. Il se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour ne pas atterrir à Serdaigle. Mais au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse : elle était trop vivante et colorée pour ça. Hermione, c'était la fille mais aussi le cerveau du trio…. Il aurait facilement pu tomber amoureux d'elle, pour son esprit, sa conversation et son charme, mais non. Hermione était et resterait sa meilleure amie…. Parfois sa sœur, mais pas souvent, parce que sinon, il ne l'aurait jamais laissée faire ce qu'elle avait fait, avec Ron et lui, durant ces 5 dernières années : Troll des Montagnes, Evadé de prison, Retourneur de temps, Chien à 3 têtes, Dragons, Basilic, Détraqueurs, Mages Noirs…. Et plein d'autres encore….

Et puis, Hermione était trop intellectuelle et cérébrale pour lui…. Il avait assez de soucis comme ça, il voulait une copine qui lui permettrait de n'être que lui, Harry, tout simplement…. Il commença donc à penser à la femme (fille) idéale pour lui. Se serait un savant mélange entre : l'intelligence et le charme d'Hermione, la loufoquerie de Luna, et, le caractère et l'humour de Ginny…. Avec un soupçon de la grâce de Cho…. Pour l'aspect physique, il n'avait pas de critères préférentiels : petite ou grande (taille de fille), brune, blonde ou rousse, androgyne, sensuelle ou ronde, il n'en avait rien à faire…. Enfin, pas un cachalot ni une grande asperge le dépassant, non plus…. Il faudrait qu'ils soient un minimum assortis, pas un Laurel et Hardy…. Et surtout, qu'elle n'ait pas la manie de glousser ou de se pomponner pendant 3 plombes, comme Padma et Lavande, c'était insupportable…. Et le principal, qu'elle l'aime pour lui, l'être humain…. Bon, à y penser, il était quand même pointilleux, mais c'était sensé être la femme parfaite pour lui, alors autant qu'elle ne lui porte pas sur les nerfs….

Le pire des cas serait qu'elle soit une de ses « admiratrices », ces filles qui ne voyaient en lui que sa cicatrice et son nom…. Et donc un pigeon pour augmenter sa côte de popularité…. Comme Padma Patil…. Au moins, Parvati ne semblait pas être de ce genre là…. Peut-être que Cho l'avait aussi utilisé, pour des fins diverses….

Plus il pensait aux filles, plus il déprimait. Il préféra se remettre à son travail scolaire, un devoir commun à l'Enchantement et à la Métamorphose, que du bonheur !…. Il avait souvent entendu Hermione dire qu'en faisant rapidement ses devoirs, dès le début des vacances, on obtenait 2 résultats non négligeables : avoir toutes les vacances pour penser à tête reposer à son devoir, le compléter ou le modifier si besoin est (point important pour elle), et, permettre de profiter pleinement des vacances (point important pour Ron et lui).

-«_ Concentre-toi, Harry ! _» se disait-il «_ Le vieillissement contrôlé des cellules corporelles, et son influence sur les changements physiques…. Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça…. En plus le sujet est intéressant….. C'est quoi déjà, le sujet ?…. Ah oui ! En quoi le contrôle du vieillissement cellulaire a permis aux sorciers de vivre plus longtemps ? Expliquer, commenter et donner des exemples…. Génial, même Rogue ne nous donne pas des sujets aussi durs…. Quoique, j'ai pas encore vu le sujet de potion…. Enfin, comme le second cycle commence…. Si j'ai assez de Buses…. Il est normal que la difficulté augmente…. Mais c'est pas avec mes livres que je vais pouvoir commenter ou expliquer…. Si encore je pouvais aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais ce n'est pas assez sécurisé, qu'ils vont me dire !…. A moins…. A moins que je ne demande à Lunard d'aller me les chercher…. En plus il doit savoir quels sont les livres adaptés…. Ou si Lunard est en mission, Tonks ou Maugrey…. _»

Il en était là de ses réflexions, qu'il entendit le lourd pas de son Oncle Vernon. Il eut à peine le temps d'enlever son matériel le plus douteux (magique et donc anormal) du bureau qu'il entendit le verrou tourner, et la porte s'ouvrir. L'imposant Oncle Vernon entra dans la petite chambre, la rendant encore plus petite tout d'un coup. Il inspecta soigneusement le bureau, cherchant un moyen de punir Harry, mais ne trouvant rien, il ne put hurler…. Au moins, Harry avait réussi à ne pas le mettre d'une humeur encore plus mauvaise qu'à l'accoutumée, même si cette année, ça battait des records !

-« Au salon, tout de suite » ordonna Vernon.

-« Oui, oncle Vernon » répondit Harry en se levant.

Vernon sortit, et Harry lui emboîta le pas précautionneusement, il resta donc à distance. Les Dursley n'étaient pas à prendre avec des pincettes depuis son retour…. Enfin, encore moins qu'avant…. Il suivit Vernon jusque dans le salon, et s'assit le plus loin possible de sa famille, et le plus près possible d'une sortie.

Il avait déjà remarqué le regard dur de Vernon, mais il voyait maintenant la blancheur de la Tante Pétunia, ainsi que le visage rouge et crispé du cousin Dudley. Ce dernier avait encore dû tenter d'amadouer sa mère, en faisant semblant de pleurer…. Toujours aussi efficace ? Apparemment pas….

Harry regarda son cousin et les mots « pitoyable » et « pathétique » furent les premiers à son former dans sa tête…. S'il continuait comme ça, il ne serait jamais un homme…. Ok, depuis leur mésaventure de l'année passée, il avait changé et ressemblait moins à un gros cochonnet rose….. Mais il était encore plus imposant. Faut die que les entraînements de rugby et de boxe, ça avait enlevé pas mal de graisse, pour y mettre du muscle…. Avant, Dudley était 100 gras, mais là, il lui en reste au mieux la moitié….

Alors qu'Harry félicitait, en silence, le changement physique de son cousin, il réalisa ce que ça impliquait pour lui…. Chez Dudley, l'intelligence se mesure au taux de masse musculaire…. Quand il n'était que gras, Harry le semait facilement grâce à sa vitesse ou au manque d'intelligence de son cousin, lors des « Chasses au Harry »…. Mais là, Dudley avait dû gagné en endurance et en rapidité, et sûrement en sadisme : plus il y a de muscles, plus il voudra les tester, les tester sur Harry…. Ce dernier n'allait pas passer un si bon été que ça…. Déjà que ça avait mal commencé….

-« Mon garçon » commença Vernon.

-«_ Ola, ça commence mal…. Il est trop gentil pour que se soit normal _» pensa Harry, avant de répondre « Oui ? »

-« Comme tu t'en doutes…. Puisque tu y es pour beaucoup…. Nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer de toi pour l'été »

-«_ Vous croyez quoi ? Que ça m'arrange ?…. Plutôt passer mes vacances en tête-à-tête avec Rogue, Trelawney, les Crivey et Mimi Geignarde ! _»

-« Surtout que l'autre vieille folle nous surveille… »

-« Vernon ! »

-« Désolé Pétunia…. Je m'emporte…. » s'excusa Vernon « Donc, devant te garder auprès de nous, sous peine de problèmes…. Nous tenons à ce que les choses soient claires, dès le départ…. Si tu parles de ton mon, utilise des métaphores…. Si tu parles de ton collège, c'est St-Brutus…. Si tu parles des sports ou des cours, c'est métaphore et comparaison…. Suis-je assez clair ? »

-« Très clair, oncle Vernon »

-« Bien…. Tu vois Pétunia, ça commence bien, il fait des efforts pour une fois…. » dit Vernon à sa femme, avant de se retourner vers Harry « Tu sais que je dirige une grosse entreprise »

-« Oui, oncle Vernon…. J'espère que les affaires sont bonnes ! » rajouta Harry, histoire d'amadouer son oncle.

-« C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler…. Les affaires sont bonnes, mais elles pourraient être meilleures…. Surtout pour moi ! »

-« Je ne comprends pas, là…. En quoi j'ai à voir avec vos affaires ? »

-« Un groupe américain, désireux de s'implanter en Europe, à racheter le groupe dont fait parti mon entreprise »

-« Ah ! Et ? »

-« Vernon, explique-lui tout, clairement…. Ils ne doivent pas lui enseigner l'art de la finance, à St-Brutus…. Il n'est pas comme Dudley, il n'a pas ça dans le sang »

-« Et un moyen de me rabaisser, un !…. Je sens que l'été sera long ! »

-« Oui…. Tu as parfaitement raison Pétunia chérie…. Donc, le groupe a racheté mon entreprise…. Mais si je ne fais pas bonne impression, ils mettront quelqu'un d'autre aux commandes »

-« Je dois donc : rester dans ma chambre, ne pas bouger, ne pas faire de bruit, faire comme si j'étais mort ? »

-« On préfèrerait…. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, cette fois…. Nous allons passer l'été sur la côté ouest des Etats-Unis…. Chez le vice-président du groupe…. Et tu viens avec nous »

-« Vous me faites marcher là ? » demanda Harry, qui n'en revenait pas.

-« Non, on part dans 5 jours, que ta valise soit prête…. Voilà tes papiers » dit Vernon en lui tendant une épaisse enveloppe brune.

Il sortit du salon, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour aller prendre un remontant culinaire. Dudley le suivit avec empressement. C'est sous le regard inquiet de Pétunia qu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il y trouva : un passeport à son nom, une carte d'identité, un carnet de santé et un billet aller-retour Londres - Los Angeles, en seconde classe.

-« Comment vous avez fait pour les photos ? »

-« On a…. J'ai demandé à Miss Figg » répondit Pétunia « Sinon, tu ne serais pas venu puisque tu n'avais pas de passeport…. Et comme Mr Knigth, notre hôte, a entendu parlé de toi…. »

-« Comment ? » la coupa Harry, inquiet.

-« Vernon a malencontreusement reçu une lettre d'un de tes protecteurs, au moment où Mr Knigth discutait avec sa secrétaire…. Tu te doutes bien que ça l'a mis de mauvaise humeur, et qu'on a pu l'entendre de loin…. Quand Mr Knigth lui a demandé de parler de sa famille, et qu'il a omis de parler de toi, Mr Knigth a demandé qui tu étais, pour qu'il se mette en colère…. Il a donc dû mentir en partie…. Mr Knigth sait que tu es mon neveu, que tes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture et que tu es à notre de charge depuis ce jour…. Il sait que tu es à St-Brutus, que c'est un collège pour délinquant…. Et que si ton oncle était en colère c'est que tu avais encore eu des problèmes disciplinaires »

-« La routine quoi ! »

-« Oui…. Passons, demain je t'emmène faire un tour à Londres…. Il faut que tu changes ta garde-robe, cela ferait mauvais effet par rapport aux vêtements de Dudley…. Et le moindre détail peut empêcher ton oncle de garder son poste…. On passera aussi par ton coin, si tu as des choses à y prendre, fait une liste, tu n'y retourneras pas avant la dernière semaine d'août »

-« On va sur le Chemin ? »

-« Oui et non… Tu iras faire tes courses avec Mr Lupin, je l'ai fait prévenir par Miss Figg…. C'est lui qui t'accompagnera là-dedans »

-« Oh ! D'accord ! »

-« Que se soit clair entre nous, mon garçon » dit Vernon, en revenant « Il est hors de question que je me retrouve au chômage par ta faute…. Alors, soit le plus normal possible »

-« Oui, oncle Vernon »

-« Maintenant, remonte dans ta chambre…. Nous avons à parler en famille »

-« Oui…. Et merci »

Harry partit le plus vite possible, avec l'enveloppe brune, de peur qu'on la lui reprenne ou qu'on lui annonce que c'était une blague. Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre, ferma la porte avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et de regarder à nouveau ses papiers.

Il avait enfin ses papiers. La carte d'identité était la sienne, il se souvenait d'en avoir fait avant d'apprendre qu'il était un sorcier. Le passeport était neuf, lui…. Il pourrait voyager comme un moldu avec ça…. Et dans les billets d'avion, il trouva son visa de tourisme.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il regarda les dates : il y aurait moins d'une semaine entre son retour et la reprise des cours le 1er Septembre…. Et Dudley, lui, ne reprenait qu'à mi-septembre…. Il pourrait peut-être passer sa dernière semaine de vacances loin des Dursley, et comme ils ne le laisseraient jamais seul chez eux, il pourrait passer cette semaine chez les Weasley…. Après 2 mois avec les Dursley, il aura bien mérité quelques jours de détente au Terrier….

Il rangea précautionneusement les papiers, sous la lame branlante du plancher, au cas où les Dursley, mais surtout Dudley, viennent farfouiller dans sa chambre pour l'empêcher de partir. Puis il se dirigea vers la cage d'Hedwige, où sa blanche chouette était en train de dormir. Il l'observa une minute avant d'ouvrir la cage pour la caresser. Il renonça à l'envoyer de suite aux Weasley, pour qu'ils la gardent durant son séjour…. Il pourrait avoir encore besoin de ce précieux messager d'ici 5 jours.

Il se remit donc à ses devoirs. Son but n'était pas de les finir dans la nuit, mais de dégager le sujet et de le comprendre afin de prendre les bons livres le lendemain.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Premières courses

** Chapitre 2 : Premières courses **

Le lendemain matin, la Tante Pétunia vint le réveiller à l'aube. Comme il ne dormait plus beaucoup, le réveil n'avait pas été aussi brutal qu'elle s'y attendait.

En effet, depuis la mort de son parrain, Harry revivait chaque nuit cet horrible épisode. Et chaque nuit, il avait peur de fermer les yeux, peur de revivre encore ce moment de sa vie. Le pire, est qu'il ne savait pas quel moment était le plus horrible : le passage de Sirius derrière le voile, ou le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu le venger en faisant souffrir Bellatrix. Il dormait que de manière très superficielle, quelques heures par nuit. Et dès que le sommeil le quittait, la culpabilité, la peine et la colère venaient le remplacer.

Il revêtit une tenue passe-partout, pas de prime jeunesse et dans un état de salissure incrustée. Il aurait sûrement les pieds humides avant même d'être monté en voiture. Il démêla ses cheveux et tenta vainement de les ordonner, avant de descendre le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il y trouva sa tante, assise devant son thé. Il toussota pour lui signaler sa présence et elle se tourna vers lui.

-« Il y a des yaourts et des biscuits…. Tu peux en prendre »

-« Merci »

-« C'est pas que je ne veuille pas que tu déjeunes, Harry…. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que Dudley, ou Vernon, soit réveillé par l'odeur du bacon et des œufs »

-« Je comprends » dit Harry « Et je m'excuse de déranger vos projets de vacances »

-« Ce n'est pas que toi…. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité…. J'ai oublié mes promesses passées…. Et je n'ai pas voulu qu'on me les rappelle…. C'est pour ça que, disons le franchement, j'ai été aussi odieuse avec toi…. Tu n'avais rien demandé…. Et tout te tombe dessus »

-« Si vous êtes en froid, l'un avec l'autre, par ma faute, je m'en excuse »

-« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir »

-« Je suis désolé d'être à votre charge…. »

-« Harry, on reçoit, tous les mois depuis ton arrivée chez nous, une somme non négligeable pour ton éducation…. Enfin, je devrais dire que je reçois une certaine somme…. C'est pour les orphelins d'Aurors, d'après ce que j'ai compris…. Et tes parents étaient Aurors…. Même si je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça signifie, et je ne veux pas en savoir plus…. Donc, tu ne nous coûtes presque rien…. A vrai dire, par rapport à ce que l'on t'a fourni, on s'est enrichi…. Mais on ne t'a pas volé…. La moitié de ce que je reçois chaque mois reste sur un compte, à ton nom et à mon nom de jeune fille pour le moment…. Vernon n'en sait rien, ni pour le compte, si pour le dernier solde…. L'instinct féminin, ou ma conscience ont dû me faire agir de la sorte…. Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, tous tes frais à venir seront payés avec cet argent…. Comme tu vas avoir 16 ans, le banquier est d'accord pour que tu ais une carte de crédit…. Je lui ai expliqué que, malgré le fait que tu sois à St Brutus, tu étais devenu une personne vraiment responsable…. Il a accepté, mais il aimerait te parler avant…. Tu pourras donc acheter des souvenirs pour tes amis…. J'ai demandé à Mr Lupin de faire en sorte que tu puisses faire tes devoirs, au moins les plus anodins, pendant les vacances…. Mais il faudra que tu fasses très attention »

-« Oui…. Je m'en doute bien »

-« Comme tu rentreras avant nous, puisque Dudley n'a besoin de revenir que pour sa rentrée, et que Vernon est en voyage d'affaire, c'est Mr Lupin ou un de ses collègues, qui viendra te chercher à l'aéroport…. Tu as des questions ? »

-« Oui…. Je vais pouvoir avoir des vêtements neufs, alors ?…. Ou au moins à ma taille »

-« Des neufs…. Tu pourras prendre des neufs, et à ta taille, ne t'inquiète pas…. Je te demanderais juste de faire ne sorte qu'ils ne te mettent pas trop en avant…. Reste dans les couleurs neutres, voir sombres »

-« Je ne voulais pas mettre des trucs colorés, de toute façon….. J'en prendrais 1 ou 2, pour l'occasion, mais c'est tout »

-« Merci » dit Pétunia, ravie « Si tu as fini, on y va…. Londres n'est pas à côté »

-« Oui »

Ils prirent une petite voiture, que Harry ne connaissait pas. Pétunia lui expliqua que c'était une location pour la semaine, pour qu'elle puisse finir les préparatifs du voyage, puisque Vernon travaillerait jusqu'au dernier jour.

Elle roulait doucement, n'ayant plus l'habitude de la conduite, et préférait donc ne pas faire de bêtises à grande vitesse. De plus, les fortes précipitations n'aidaient pas à la rassurer.

Dès qu'ils furent à Londres, après un long trajet uniquement rythmé par le balai des essuie-glaces _(N/A : ne pas déranger le chauffeur, svp)_, Pétunia traça directement jusqu'au parking le plus proche de la Banque. Lorsqu'elle fut garée, elle sortit une carte, de Londres, de son sac à main rose pâle et vérifia qu'elle était au bon emplacement. Harry remarqua que la carte de la ville était pleine de pastilles de couleur, avec des traits au feutre rose fluo entre. Voyant son regard étonné, sa tante lui expliqua qu'elle ne voulait pas se perdre, et que de cette manière, elle savait quoi faire, dans quel ordre et en passant par quel chemin.

Voir sa tante dans cet état fit un peu de peine à Harry. Il voyait qu'elle était en plein combat intérieur : respecter sa promesse et être un peu gentille avec lui, ou respecter les idées de son mari et lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Harry savait que c'était en partie, infime, de sa faute, s'il était mort comme ses parents, elle n'aurait pas eu à le recueillir. Mais bon, il réalisa que c'était surtout à cause de Voldemort, une fois de plus, qu'une vie de famille était bouleversée….. Ça lui remonta le moral, savoir qu'il n'était pas en tord lui changea sa vision des choses…. Voldemort détruisait tout et tous sur son passage, et il était celui qui se dresserait devant lui, un jour.

Harry proposa à sa tante de descendre de la voiture, et d'attendre l'heure du rendez-vous avec le banquier, au chaud dans un café. Cela permettrait à sa tante de se détendre, et ça lui permettrait de faire sécher ses affaires. L'idée fut accueillie avec un faible sourire, et Harry regretta de ne pas avoir d'argent moldu pour offrir une collation ou un thé à sa tante.

C'est donc dans un bar proche qu'ils attendirent l'heure du rendez-vous. Harry en profita pour regarder la chaîne des informations. Il n'avait pas eu le droit, comme l'année précédente, d'écouter les informations moldues, ou de lire un journal. Et comme il ne recevait pas le journal des sorciers, ce qui aurait fait hurler son oncle, il était coupé de son monde.

A 8h45, la Tante Pétunia se le va et Harry la suivit. Son estomac se contractait de plus à plus, à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la Banque, serrés sous le parapluie rose bonbon de sa tante.

Le banquier, avec qui ils avaient rendez-vous, était un petit bonhomme rondouillard, au front dégarni, mais à la mine bon enfant. Il salua chaudement la Tante Pétunia, habitué à la voir, et connaissant ses comptes. Mais il eut presque un mouvement de recul lorsque Harry lui fut présenté.

-« Voici mon neveu, Harry » dit Pétunia « C'est le bénéficiaire unique du compte, dès la fin du mois…. »

-« Bonjour jeune homme » dit alors chaudement le banquier, à Harry « Entrez, asseyez-vous…. Et discutons de tout ça »

-« Merci » répondit Harry.

Il comprenait le premier mouvement du banquier. Il avait plus l'air d'un vagabond que d'un jeune homme de bonne famille, dans sa tenue usagée, trop courte et en même temps trop large, et surtout humide et sale.

-« Alors Melle Evans, que puis-je faire pour vous, aujourd'hui ? » demanda le banquier « Tant que ce n'est pas vidé votre compte »

Le banquier et la Tante Pétunia rirent de la plaisanterie, mais Harry n'y voyait rien de drôle.

-« Bien » reprit le banquier « Vous êtes ici pour la succession du compte, et pour la future carte de crédit de ce jeune homme…. Et pour qu'il ait toutes les informations nécessaires sur son compte, et les moyens de paiement qui vont être mis à sa disposition »

-« C'est cela »

-« Que comptez-vous faire en premier, jeune homme ? » demanda le banquier, en se tournant vers Harry.

-«_ Il croit quoi ? Que je vais aller me droguer ? Franchement, l'habit ne fait pas le moine _» pensa Harry, en lui faisant un sourire, avant de lui répondre « Je comptais me refaire une garde robe…. Je ne suis pas de nature dépensière, mais là, faut que je me force un peu, il n'y a plus rien qui me va »

-« Effectivement, cela paraît être une excellente idée »

-« Oui…. Surtout par ce temps » répondit Harry en indiquant la fenêtre « Mais rien de tape à l'œil, ou d'ostentatoire…. Des vêtements confortables et résistants…. Autant mettre le prix dans la qualité, dès le début, ça évite les ennuies et les rachats inutiles »

-« Bien, vous semblez être un jeune homme raisonnable, ne dépensant pas à la légère son argent » dit le banquier en ouvrant une pochette « Dans cette pochette, que je vous remettrais à la fin de notre entretient, il y a tous les papiers qui pourraient vous être utiles, ainsi qu'un manuel pour les placements en bourse…. Mais on attendra un peu pour ça…. Nous devons d'abord parler des risques liés à une carte de crédit…. C'est votre première carte, c'est un moyen de paiement très facile d'utilisation, mais il a la fâcheuse tendance à faire chuter très rapidement les finances des jeunes gens…. Pas obligatoirement, mais c'est ce que nous avons remarqué…. Lorsqu'on a de l'argent dans son portefeuille, on sait ce que l'on dépense, mais avec une carte de crédit, c'est différent…. »

-« Je comprends, on perd la notion de l'argent, parce qu'on ne se rend pas compte de nos dépenses »

-« Oui…. C'est exactement ça » dit le banquier, rassuré de voir qu'Harry avait vraiment la tête sur les épaules.

S'en suivit ensuite une longue heure de discussion sur les principes bancaires, le montant maximal de retrait par semaine, etc.… Du baratin de banquier, dans lequel Harry se pauma un peu… Mais il ne voulait pas flamber cette manne, il écoutait attentivement les explications mais surtout les recommandations du banquier. Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau, sec, avec sa carte en main, il ne regarda pas le regard lancé par sa tante.

-« Tu es bien pensif » lui dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent dehors, la pluie ayant cessé momentanément.

-« J'ai peur de faire des bêtises avec ça » lui répondit-il.

-« Si tu as peur d'en faire, c'est que tu es conscient de ce qu'implique cette carte, et que tu as la notion de l'argent…. C'est déjà une grande preuve de responsabilité…. Bon, que veux-tu faire en premier ? »

-« Je pensais m'acheter des vêtements avant de faire quoique ce soit…. C'est pas que, mais depuis le temps, ils seraient mieux dans une poubelle »

-« Oui…. Allons faire les magasins, je suis sûre que tu trouveras ce que tu veux »

-« Oui »

Pétunia ressortit sa carte, et ils partirent à la recherche des magasins qu'elle avait choisis. Le premier sur le trajet, était un magasin de jeans. Lorsque Harry franchit les portes du magasin, la vendeuse se précipita sur lui, prête à le mettre dehors. Mais elle s'abstint de faire une remarque lorsque Pétunia lui lança un regard sévère.

-« Bonjour Madame »

-« Bonjour…. Mon neveu a enfin décidé de jeter ses fripes, et de se faire une garde robe adaptée à son âge »

-« Oh ! Et que veut-il en particulier ? »

-« Des jeans » répondit Harry.

-« Oui, je me doute » répondit la vendeuse « Mais de quel genre, de quelle marque, à quel prix ? »

-« Genre mettable n'importe quand, pour divers types d'occasions….. Confortable, mais de bonne coupe…. La marque n'a pas d'importance, si c'est de la bonne qualité…. Le prix sera en conséquence de ce que je choisirais…. Le principal, est qu'ils soient de bonne facture, si le prix va avec, ce n'est pas grave…. Par contre, je voudrais pouvoir en mettre un, de suite »

-« Bien…. Un client décidé, ça me change…. Suivez-moi, je crois avoir ce qu'il vous faut »

Lorsque la vendeuse eut compris qu'Harry était un client sérieux, elle changea radicalement de comportement avec lui. S'en suivit alors 1h d'essayage divers, à la fin de laquelle Harry avait rapidement fait son choix. Il ressortit du magasin avec un jean gris sur lui, et 6 autres jeans dans le sac du magasin. Il les avait pris de couleurs diverses, pour pouvoir les adapter à son humeur, tout en restant dans les classiques.

-« C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? » demanda Harry.

-« Les chaussures…. Et il y aura sûrement les chaussettes avec » répondit Pétunia « Ce jean te va bien, cela t'affine un peu, alors que tu n'en à pas besoin…. Mais ça te met en valeur aussi »

-« Merci » répondit Harry, rouge.

Après le magasin de chaussures, duquel Harry sortit avec 10 paires de chaussettes neuves, 2 paires de baskets (dont une aux pieds), une paire de mocassin et une autre de chaussures de plage, Pétunia les emmena dans un magasin pour homme. Harry en sortit avec une chemise noire sur le dos, 5 chemises dans son sac (blanche, beige, grise, bleu sombre et rouge) et quelques T-shirts d'une marque de sports aquatiques. Il prit aussi de nouveaux sous-vêtements (une série complète de boxers), 2 pyjamas, un nécessaire de rasage moldu et des accessoires divers.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, à Londres, puisque c'était les soldes d'été. Comme ils étaient levés depuis longtemps, et qu'ils commençaient à fatiguer, ils s'assirent avec plaisir à la terrasse d'un café, alors que l'après-midi était bien commencée. Cette fois-ci, Harry régla la note, ce qui toucha Pétunia.

-«_ Il pourrait m'en vouloir, pour tout ce que je l'ai laissé subir _» pensa-t-elle «_ Mais non…. C'est vraiment le fils de Lily _»

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Remus Lupin. Ce dernier portait une tenue moldue, passe partout : pantalon noir et chemise blanche. Harry remarqua qu'il avait les traits tirés. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils comprirent ce que l'autre ressentait : la même peine, pour le même raison, la perte d'un être cher à leurs cœurs.

-« Mr Lupin » dit Pétunia « Vous êtes en avance »

-« Je sais, mais avec ce monde, j'avais peur de ne pas vous trouver »

-« Bien, je vous laisse alors, j'ai des choses à faire…. Mr Lupin, je vous confie Harry…. Harry, on se retrouve ici à 19h, Mr Lupin te ramènera »

-« D'accord »

-« Bonnes courses, ne dépenses pas tout ton argent dans des sottises de ton monde »

-« Bien sûr »

-« Je veillerais là-dessus » dit Lupin.

-« Je file, sinon je vais être en retard » dit Pétunia en embrassant Harry.

Lorsqu'ils furent seul à seul, un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

-« Et si nous portions tes sacs dans ma chambre…. Se sera plus simple pour faire les magasins du chemin »

-« Oui »

La route jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur se fit en silence. Chacun ne sachant que dire à l'autre, mais surtout par quoi commencer. Devant le pub, ils vérifièrent que personne ne les regardait et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Le bar était presque vide, et les rares personnes présentes détournèrent la tête lorsqu'ils virent le loup-garou. A moins que ce ne soit à cause d'Harry.

Remus mena Harry à l'étage, jusqu'à sa chambre. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, Remus s'assit sur son lit, et indiqua à Harry où poser ses affaires. Harry comprit qu'ils devaient se dire des choses avant de passer sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-« Assis-toi, Harry » commença Remus.

-«_ Et s'il me prenait pour l'unique responsable de la disparition de Sirius…. Moi, je me prendrais pour le seul responsable…. Et si jamais il me rejetait, et si jamais je me retrouvais de nouveau seul…. C'est le seul lien que j'ai avec mes parents…. C'est ma seule famille, il ne me reste plus que lui…. Les Weasley sont gentils, mais je suis un fardeau pour eux…. Comme pour les Dursley…. Comme pour tout le monde….. C'est à cause de moi que Sirius est mort, parce que j'étais un fardeau pour lui…. _»

-«_ Et qu'est-ce que je lui dit maintenant ?…. Je sens bien que c'est pas facile pour lui…. Faut que j'arrête, Harry est la seule famille qui me reste, je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste…. Oh, Sirius, mon cher ami…. Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite ?…. J'ai tant besoin de toi…. C'était moi la raison, mais là, j'ai absolument besoin de ton verbe, de ta présence…. Tu arrangeais tout avec un sourire, un clin d'œil ou une blague…. C'est moi qui aurais dû passer derrière ce voile, pas toi…. Moi, je suis la lune…. Mais toi, tu étais le soleil…. Le soleil de minuit…. Mon ami, j'aurais eu tant de chose à te dire, à t'avouer aussi _»

-«_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a les yeux humides…. Remarque, moi je dois pas être bien non plus…. Parrain, pourquoi j'ai échoué ? Pourquoi je t'ai perdu ? Suis-je condamné à perdre tous les êtres que j'aime ? Dois-je geler mon cœur pour protéger mes amis…. S'il le faut, je me jetterais dans le cratère d'un volcan, je plongerais parmi les requins…. Je ferais tout, tout ce qui est possible et impossible, si je pouvais un instant te revoir…. Un instant enlever ce poids sur mes épaules, cette prison autour de mon cœur…. Sirius, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?…. Où trouver de l'espoir, quand l'espoir est mort avec toi ? _»

-« Harry…. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, mais j'aimerais que tu ne m'arrêtes pas »

-« D'accord »

-« Je tenais à te dire que jamais, jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour la mort de tes parents et celle de Sirius…. Ne t'en veux pas, non plus…. C'est uniquement Voldemort qui est responsable de leur mort, lui ainsi que ses Mangemorts »

-« Je sais »

-« Le savoir n'enlève pas la culpabilité…. Crois moi, je le vis aussi…. Depuis longtemps….. Si jamais tu as un soucis, en espérant que se ne soit pas la pleine lune, écris-moi et j'arriverais…. »

-« Je sais »

-« Tu es ma seule famille, maintenant…. Ma seule raison de rester dans ce monde…. Si tu tentes quoique ce soit de mortel, tu auras affaire à moi ! » dit Remus, le ton léger, mais le regard disant le contraire « Et un loup-garou en colère, c'est pas beau à voir »

-« Je m'en doute »

-« Bien…. As-tu tes sujets de devoirs ?… Afin qu'on passe à la librairie »

-« Oui »

-« Alors on y va » dit Remus en se levant.

-« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?…. Je sais bien qu'il a raison, mais je ne peux pas lui imposer de porter ça pour nous deux…. Pauvre Remus, il a perdu tous ses amis, toute sa famille… Et il s'impose de rester pour moi…. » pensa Harry « Lunard ? »

-« Oui »

-« Euh…. Voilà…. Euh…. Je peux…. Je peux t'appeler Tonton ? »

Le visage de Remus se fendit d'un large sourire, et il prit Remus dans ses bras. L'étreinte fit du bien à Harry, mais aussi à Remus.

-« J'en serais honoré, Harry…. Très honoré » lui murmura Remus «_ Je sens bien qu'il me ment, mais il pense me soulager de cette manière…. Oh Harry, tu ressembles de plus en plus à tes parents…. Tu deviens un vrai Maraudeur…. Pauvre petit, la vie est vraiment injuste avec toi, je ferais tout pour alléger tes peines et tes souffrances…. Les Maraudeurs se serrent les coudes, il est dorénavant temps que je passe le flambeau…. On avait déjà tout prévu avec Sirius…. A la rentrée, on en reparlera…. _»

-« C'est pas que » commença Harry « Mais si je suis en retard, Tante Pétunia ne sera pas d'humeur »

-« Oui, allons-y alors ! »

Comme toujours, la première chose qu'ils firent en arrivant sur le Chemin de Traverse, fut d'aller à la Banque Gringott's. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait bien plus de Gobelins que les années précédentes. La garde avait été renforcée.

Harry et Remus se présentèrent au guichet principal, avant d'être conduits au coffre des Potter. Harry remplit sa bourse de Galions d'or. Il avait décidé d'acheter une nouvelle robe, à son nouveau, mais pas le moins important, tonton.

Comme l'avait prévu Remus, ils passèrent ensuite chez Fleury & Bott's pour prendre les livres les plus adaptés aux devoirs d'Harry. Il en profita pour acheter un livre pour Hermione, en suivant les conseils de Remus, pour l'anniversaire de son amie en septembre.

Ensuite, il renouvela son nécessaire de potion, et s'en racheta un second. Il n'était absolument pas sûr d'avoir sa Buse de Potion, et donc de suivre cette matière importante pour devenir Auror. Mais il allait profiter de l'été pour réviser ses bases, au moins la théorie.

Il partit en trombe vers la boutique de Mme Guipûre. Avec la foule, il sema rapidement Remus qui portait les paquets. Ce dernier le retrouva en grande discussion avec la couturière, alors qu'il réglait une note.

-« Harry ! »

-« Désolé Tonton » répondit-il « J'ai tout à coup pensé à quelque chose pour Ron ! »

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Une robe de bal, une nouvelle, d'une autre couleur…. Pour son cadeau d'anniversaire ! »

-« Ah ! Et tu n'aurais pas pu m'attendre ? »

-« J'allais faire vite »

-« Harry ? »

-« Désolé, je ne le ferais plus, promis » répondit-il avec un visage d'ange.

-« Ton père avait la même tête lorsqu'il avait eu une idée de farce »

-« Ah ! »

-« Et ta mère avait le même sourire, lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus…. Ton père se faisait avoir à chaque fois »

-« C'est vrai ?…. Tu me raconteras la manière dont ils sont sortis ensemble ? »

-« Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui…. Harry, quoique Severus ait pu te dire ou te montrer…. Et même si j'avoue que ton père était un fanfaron…. Tes parents se sont mariés et t'ont conçu avec un amour et un respect mutuel que les romans de bonne femme envieraient »

-« Merci, Remus »

-« Aller, maintenant qu'on a la plus important, si on faisait du lèche-vitrine ? »

-« On pourra partir plus tôt ? » demanda Harry « Je voudrais m'acheter un gadget…. Comme dirait ma tante ! »

-« Ok, pas de problème…. Alors, on va où ? »

-« Magasin de Quidditch, puis Honeyducks…. Pour finir pas le magasin des Jumeaux »

-« On faisait le même circuit avec ton père et Sirius…. Quidditch, friandises et farces…. Mais le magasin de Jumeaux Weasley n'est pas encore ouvert…. L'inauguration officielle aura lieu dans 10 jours…. Mais ils seront sûrement là, pour les derniers préparatifs »

-« Tant mieux »

Harry s'attarda un instant devant la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas réintégré l'équipe à la fin de l'année. De plus, comme il n'y avait pas de nouveauté, ce n'était pas si grave.

Il fit ensuite une provision de plumes en sucre et de chocogrenouilles, avant de suivre Remus jusqu'au magasin des Weasley. Comme l'avait prévenu Remus, le magasin était fermé, les vitrines étaient opacifiées en blanc, pour que les curieux ne puissent rien voir. Ils retournèrent donc au Chaudron Baveur pour prendre les affaires d'Harry. En retournant au lieu de rendez-vous, Harry s'arrêta dans un magasin de téléphonie mobile. Il parla quelques temps avec la vendeuse, alors que Remus attendait dehors, observant Harry à travers la vitrine. Lorsqu'il obtint ce qu'il voulait, il régla la note et ressortit avec un nouveau sac.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? »

-« Un téléphone portable…. C'est comme un téléphone normal, mais on peut téléphoner de n'importe où avec…. J'en ai pris un avec lequel je pourrais vous joindre des Etats-Unis, en Angleterre »

-« Mais on n'a pas de téléphone »

-« C'est pour ça que j'en ai pris un second…. Tu le passeras à Hermione, elle expliquera à Ron comment ça fonctionne »

-« D'accord…. Mais, pourquoi ? »

-« Je vais chez des moldus…. Le nouveau patron de mon oncle…. Sa boîte a été rachetée…. Et donc, Hedwige doit rester avec Ron…. Mais avec ça, on pourra rester en contact…. Les 2 téléphones sont en mode International pour l'été »

-« Tu prévois presque tout, dit-moi ? »

-« Presque ? »

-« Oui, il faudra faire en sorte que ça ne te coûte rien quand on se contactera…. Je vais en parler à Dumbledore et à Alastor, ils connaissent de bons sortilèges de communication…. »

-« Cool…. Sympas…. En plus, Tante Pétunia ne me demandera pas des comptes, et de cette manière, je passerais pour un vrai moldu…. Sauf qu'il ne me reste que quelques jours pour faire mes devoirs, ça va être speed »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je ne peux pas emmener mes affaires…. J'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec la Douane »

-« J'avais oublié ce détail » dit Remus « Mais je crois avoir ce qu'il te faut pour ça…. Je te contacte rapidement »

-« C'est vrai ? Merci »

-« Mais c'est normal…. Aller allons attendre ta tante à l'abri, il recommence à pleuvoir »

Lorsque Pétunia et Harry rentrèrent à la maison, ils trouvèrent une note de Vernon : les 2 étaient allés au restaurant, entre hommes, avant d'aller au cinéma.

Pétunia souffla un grand coup et demanda à Harry de monter rapidement dans sa chambre, et de ne mettre ses nouveaux vêtements que le jour du départ. Harry comprit pourquoi, et obéit sans rien dire.  



	3. Chapitre 3 : Départ

** Chapitre 3 : Départ **

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, Harry reçut un hibou de Lupin. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et y trouva un mot de la part du dernier Maraudeur.

_ Cher Harry,  
J'ai parlé à Maugrey et Tonks hier soir, au sujet de ton voyage, de tes cours et du moyen de communication.  
Alastor a alors suggéré qu'on t'envoie une malle à compartiments, comme la sienne, pour que tu puisses séparer tes affaires du collège de celles moldues. Par la même occasion, il a suggéré de l'ensorceler afin que les douaniers, ou tout autre moldu, ne souhaitent pas l'ouvrir. Afin, aussi, que les chiens n'y sentent rien d'étrange, et que son poids ne dépasse pas le maximum requis.  
L'un de nous transplane jusqu'à toi, dès que j'ai remis la main sur la malle de ton père.  
A bientôt.  
Affectueusement, ton oncle de cœur.  
Remus Lupin. _

La malle de son père…. Il n'en revenait pas…. Peut-être qu'il y aurait des affaires de ses parents dedans…. De son père, mais de sa mère aussi…. Même de simples correspondances entre eux, des preuves réelles de leur affection mutuelle, au lieu des souvenirs de tierces personnes.

_ P.S. : J'ai transmis le téléphone à Hermione. Elle est chez les Weasley, avec ses parents, le temps qu'on sécurise sa maison. Alastor l'a dédoublé, lorsque tu téléphoneras, tu devras dire « Hermione » ou « Ron » ou « Les deux » pour joindre celui que tu désires…. Parce que Hermione part en Bulgarie dans 10 jours, et Ron suit Bill et Charlie sur la côte d'Azur, dans la demeure de vacances de Fleur…. Un « rituel de famille », m'en demande pas plus.  
Ne fais pas de bêtises.  
Lunard. _

Ah, Hermione en Bulgarie…. Il y en a un qui ne va pas être content…. Quoique, Ron chez les françaises, ça ne plaira pas à une autre…. Bon sang, c'est deux-là avaient intérêt à arrêter de se tourner autour et de se confronter…. Une année de plus à jouer le médiateur, il n'y survivrait pas….

Enfin, ce qui était cool, c'est qu'il pourrait les joindre tous les 2, séparément ou en même temps. Il sortit son pack du sac et regarda de plus près le portable. Il lut attentivement le manuel, navigant sur les menus. Il avait pris un des meilleurs appareils, afin d'être sûr qu'il fonctionnerait aux Etats-Unis. Il avait demandé plusieurs fois au vendeur de le lui confirmer. Vu le modèle, il y avait quelques options agréables, comme les jeux. Il vida une première fois la batterie en jouant à Tetris, et le mit en charge pour la nuit. Le vendeur lui avait précisé qu'il était préférable de faire ainsi, à chaque fois, pour conserver le plus longtemps la batterie.

Comme le temps était encore pluvieux, il passa le reste de sa journée à travailler son essai en feuilletant les livres conseillés par Lunard. Il nota quelques bonnes idées sur parchemin, au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les grimoires. Il déblaya ainsi chacun de ses devoirs. C'est à la nuit tombée qu'il entendit le bruit de transplanage, juste derrière lui.

-« Vigilance constante » lui rappela Maugrey.

-« Mais ici, il n'y a que les membres de l'Ordre qui peuvent transplaner » lui rétorqua Harry « Je suis donc en sécurité »

-« Si tu te relâches ici, se sera pire là-bas…. Et se sera encore plus facile de t'avoir…. Vigilance constante, Harry »

-« Où est Lupin ? »

-« Parti en mission pour l'Ordre…. Je t'apporte la malle à compartiments…. C'est comme la mienne : 5 compartiments, 5 serrures, 5 clés…. Le dernier compartiment contient tout ce qu'il y avait dans la malle…. Bien sûr, elle est plus petite que la mienne, mais tu pourras quand même y ranger facilement tes affaires…. Et se sera plus simple pour la faire passer aux contrôles…. Elle intriguera moins »

-« D'accord »

-« Ranges-y toutes tes affaires…. Toutes…. Les Weasley t'accueilleront chez eux pour la fin de tes vacances »

-« Cool »

-« Si jamais tu as un souci, voici les adresses des coins sorciers aux Etats-Unis, Canada et Mexique…. Il y en a un, là où tu vas…. Alors fait bien attention à toi, met une casquette quand tu sors, ta cicatrice est célèbre même outre-Atlantique »

-« D'accord »

-« Bien…. On utilisera ton moyen moldu pour te contacter…. Tonks s'en est acheté un, aussi…. Voici le numéro, on a pris le tien sur ceux du jeune Weasley et Melle Granger…. Montre-moi ton téléphone »

-« Oui, tenez » dit Harry « Vous allez lui faire quoi ? »

-« Dans un premier temps, je vais sécuriser la ligne, pour que personne ne puisse écouter tes conversations…. Ensuite, je l'ensorcèle pour que sa batterie ne soit jamais à plat…. Et finalement, je fais en sorte que tous tes échanges avec les téléphones de Tonks, Weasley et Granger ne te soient pas facturés…. Avant que j'oublie, le 31 juillet, soit dans une forêt ou un coin isolé, au levé du soleil…. Les hiboux passeront inaperçus »

-« Oui »

-« Bien…. A dans 2 mois Harry, essaie de profiter quand même de tes vacances ! »

-« J'essaierais…. Merci pour tout »

-« Et surtout, n'oublie pas : Vigilance Constante ! »

-« Oui…. Au revoir Mr Maugrey »

-« Au revoir Harry…. Ne fais pas de bêtises » répondit le vieil Auror, avant de transplaner.

C'est à ce moment-là que les Dursley entrèrent dans la minuscule chambre d'Harry. Vernon était rouge de colère tandis que Pétunia était blanche de peur.

-« Qui était là ? Et pourquoi ? » vociféra Vernon.

-« Vernon, calme-toi…. Laisse-le répondre…. Harry, nous t'écoutons »

-« Mr Maugrey est venu m'apporter cette malle…. Elle me permettra de ne pas subir les contrôles douaniers…. Et donc, de ne pas vous causer d'embarras ou de retard »

-« Ah ! » répondit Vernon, plus calme « Et qu'est-elle capable de faire d'autre ? »

-« Comme je rentre plus tôt que vous, je crois, je pourrais avoir mes affaires scolaires, sans repasser ici…. »

-« Bien…. Bien…. Range toutes tes affaires compromettantes dedans, mais ne les sors pas avant ton retour »

-« Oui, oncle Vernon »

-« Tu vois, Vernon, tout s'arrange finalement » dit Pétunia « Vient, ou tu vas rater ton émission préférée »

-« Je t'ai à l'œil toi » dit Vernon, avant de refermer la porte à clé.

Lorsqu'il fut seul, Harry regarda la malle que Maugrey lui avait laissée. Elle faisait 1m de large, 80cm de long et de profondeur, couvercle fermée. Elle était en cuir sombre, sur une armature de bois, avec des protections d'angles et des dièdres en bronze. Elle n'était pas de prime jeunesse mais elle avait un certain cachet.

Il prit le trousseau, avec les 5 clés, et ouvrit chacun des compartiments. Il trouva les affaires de ces parents dans le dernier compartiment. La première chose qu'il prit fut le manuel de la malle, lui expliquant son utilité et comment s'en servir. Il y avait des annotations de son père, sur certaines pages, le faisant sourire. C'est ainsi qu'il appris que son balai pourrait être ranger dans le couvercle, grâce à un sortilège de rétrécissement et à des sangles spéciales.

Il préféra ranger ses affaires avant de s'occuper de celles de ses parents. Dans le premier compartiment, il rangea ses nouveaux vêtements, mettant ceux utilisés la veille sur le dessus, afin de les remettre pour le voyage. Dans le second, il plaça ses vêtements de sorcellerie : robes, chapeau, cape…. Tout ce qu'il avait acheté, depuis sa première année, et donc ce qui pourrait être suspect, même pour lui, ou le faire remarquer par des sorciers. Dans le 3ème, il plaça son matériel de sorcellerie : chaudron, balai, petit nécessaire divers. Et dans le 4ème, il y rangea tous ses livres, par année d'étude, et il commençait à en avoir un paquet.

Il entendit alors Dudley rentrer chez les Dursley, inventer un nouveau bobard pour rassurer sa mère, et monter rapidement les escaliers. Harry éteignit vite la lumière et il se coucha, pour ne pas faire de vague une nouvelle fois, aujourd'hui. Il restait 1h à Harry avant que les Dursley ne montent se coucher, et ils vérifieraient qu'il dormait à ce moment là. Le manège de Dudley, chaque soir d'après ce qu'il avait compris, était une rassurante routine et une berceuse.

Dudley avait donc 1h pour faire disparaître toute trace de ses occupations : c'était un fumeur, et Pétunia était très sensible au tabac froid. Dudley réquisitionnait la salle de bain, tous les soirs à la même heure, pour éliminer cette odeur de sa personne. Pour les vêtements, le bobard fonctionnait depuis l'année dernière, Dudley ayant raconté qu'il était le seul membre du groupe à ne pas fumer, et qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher les autres de fumer à côté de lui. Pétunia l'avait regardé, l'année dernière, avec des yeux humides avant de faire un câlin à son Dudlinouchet d'amour. Et Vernon l'avait félicité en lui offrant un gros billet. Bilan : Dudley fumait toujours, mentait toujours, et il avait vu son argent de poche doubler.

En ce moment, Dudley était sous une de ses nombreuses douches quotidiennes, ayant pour unique but de tromper ses parents quant à ses habitudes cachées. Harry savait pertinemment que, d'ici quelques minutes, sa chambre cocotterait, son cousin devant se laver certainement avec son after-shave super odorant.

C'est peut-être pour ça (les mensonges de Dudley, de son comportement, des rumeurs qui se colportaient malgré tout) que le comportement de Pétunia envers Harry avait tant changé. Elle devait bien que malgré tout l'amour et l'attention donnés à son fils, il n'était pas un vrai gentleman anglais. Alors que Harry, humilié et asservi, était d'une grande humilité. Harry savait une chose : la gentillesse de Pétunia avec lui, la veille, ne réapparaîtrait pas avec des personnes dans le coin, surtout avec Vernon et Dudley, mais avec les autres aussi. Pétunia faisait lentement un pas dans sa direction, pour accepter son lien de famille avec des sorciers, mais elle avait visiblement peur de perdre Vernon à cause de ça. Le principal, dans tout ça, c'est que Harry savait qu'il pourrait s'expliquer avec sa tante, si jamais il avait un doute quand à sa sécurité. Elle trouverait un moyen d'amener le sujet, avec Vernon, et de le tourner de telle manière à ce que celui-ci soit très heureux de se débarrasser d'Harry, de l'éloigner d'eux.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Il restait juste une journée avant le grand départ. L'avion décollerait le lendemain à 6h du matin, ce qui faisait qu'ils devraient partir dans la nuit. Harry termina donc le déménagement de ses affaires, et transforma son sac de cours en sac de voyage, dans lequel il mit un journal intime ayant appartenu à ses 2 parents, ils les avaient fusionnés en un seul. Cela faisait 2 livres en un, il suffisait juste de le retourner pour lire les impressions de l'autre. Cela lui ferait de la lecture dans l'avion.

Dans la malle, il avait tout trouvé un grand n'importe quoi : des morceaux de parchemins, des lettres diverses (les lettres de Poudlard de ses parents, de la correspondance en tout genre, des lettres d'amour), des albums photos, des livres d'un autre âge, et surtout des tas de choses ressemblant à des farces, qu'Harry ne préféra pas trop toucher.

En effet, son père était l'un des Maraudeurs. Certains objets devaient donc êtres des prototypes de blagues ou de vieux produits de farces et attrapes. Cela pourrait plaire à Fred et à George…. Ces 2 là, vraiment, ils étaient incroyables ! Un nouveau marécage dans les couloirs de Poudlard, une sortie en grande pompe…. Mais ils feraient ce qu'ils ont toujours eu envie de faire, et Harry espérait que tout se passerait bien pour eux et leur magasin, ils le méritaient.

Mais Harry avait aussi trouvé un objet fort utile : un porte-baguette, d'avant-bras. Il y mettrait donc sa baguette, cachée avec une manche de chemise. Il la porterait ouverte, avec un T-shirt. Il devra s'acheter une casquette à l'aéroport, mais ce n'était pas un souci.

Il dut cependant arrêter ses recherches dans la malle car Pétunia avait besoin de son aide pour fermer correctement la maison.

-« En quoi je peux aider ? »

-« Va arroser une dernière fois le jardin…. Le jardinier ne passera que dans 3 jours…. »

-« Un jardinier ? »

-« Oui…. Tous les frais d'entretien de la maison et de surveillance sont pris en compte par l'entreprise…. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on dégrade notre domicile pendant tout ce temps…. Des professionnels s'occuperont de tout…. Et la police est prévenue de notre long séjour à l'étranger…. »

-« D'accord…. C'est bien organisé…. »

-« Oui…. Très bien organisé…. Va t'occuper du jardin »

-« Oui »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La journée d'Harry se passa très vite, Pétunia l'occupant un maximum pour les dernières tâches, laissant Dudley s'amuser en ville avec ses amis. Harry envoya Edwige chez Ron, caressant une dernière fois sa chouette après lui avoir expliqué les raisons de cette séparation. Il n'était pas très fier de l'avoir délaissé durant l'année scolaire, même après sa blessure.

Dudley rentra vers 20h, comme prévue, pour se préparer à partir. Ils dormiraient un peu avant qu'une navette de l'aéroport ne vienne les chercher à domicile, à l'heure adéquate.

Harry n'eut pas vraiment de mal à se lever à l'heure, mais Dudley se montra récalcitrant. Sa mère du lui promettre un gadget américain pour qu'il se décide enfin à sortir de son lit. Harry était déjà en bas, avec sa malle, son sac, son portable et ses papiers. Il préféra ne pas déjeuner, ne sachant pas s'il supporterait le voyage en avion. Vernon était trop anxieux qu'il évita de faire des remontrances à Harry, pouvant ainsi provoquer des retards indésirables. Et le pire serait qu'Harry ne soit pas là à l'arrivée.

Ils partirent donc à temps, pour l'aéroport, alors que la pluie recommençait à tomber. La route fut silencieuse malgré sa longueur. Dudley somnolait, Pétunia angoissait, et Vernon ne voulait pas tout faire foirer. Harry resta donc le plus silencieux possible, serrant son sac contre lui, espérant ne pas avoir à se séparer de son portable, seul moyen de contacter ceux qui pourraient l'aider en cas de problème.

Une fois à l'aéroport, ils commencèrent par enregistrer les bagages avant de suivre une hôtesse jusqu'à la zone d'attente. A ce moment-là, Harry fut séparer du reste du groupe pour passer dans la zone seconde classe. Mais il se retrouva bientôt bien à l'écart de tous. Il croisa ses bras pour pouvoir atteindre sa baguette. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une pièce pour les enfants voyageant seul, la blonde hôtesse prit une tête qu'il connaissait bien.

-« Tonks » dit Harry en lui faisant un grand sourire « J'étais près à sortir ma baguette »

-« C'est bien, tu t'améliores…. Maugrey serait fier de toi »

-« Que faites-vous ici ? »

-« Tu n'as pas encore 16 ans, tu voyages seul…. Enfin, pas dans la même section que ta famille…. Avec Lupin on a réussi à arranger ça…. »

-« Lupin ? »

-« Il n'est pas là, pour le moment…. Il est en Amérique pour vérifier si ton hôte est clean…. Ou moldu…. »

-« Mais comment vous avez fait pour ne pas vous faire remarquer ?…. »

-« Les Cracmols, tu connais ? »

-« Ouais…. Et ? »

-« Et bien, l'une des hôtesses de la compagnie sur laquelle tu voyages, est tombée étrangement malade…. Une Cracmol, hôtesse, mais d'une famille proche de Dumbledore a accepté de veiller sur toi, et donc de prendre sa place…. Harry, je te présente Mary Jones »

Une grande blonde, avec de beaux yeux bleus clairs entra dans la pièce, apparence qu'avait Tonks avant d'entrer dans celle-ci. Elle lui sourit chaudement avant de lui offrir une casquette d'une équipe de base-ball américaine.

-« Mary Jones, c'est votre véritable nom ? »

-« C'est mon nom moldu…. En effet…. Mais ma famille a dû fuir l'Angleterre, il y a 20 ans…. J'ai la chance d'être une Cracmol…. En quelque sorte…. »

-« Mais les Cracmols nous sont très utiles, Harry…. » expliqua Tonks « Ils travaillent souvent avec les sorciers, pour les passages des sorciers dans le monde moldu…. Comme en ce moment…. Ou pour les contacts avec les familles moldues, dont les enfants sont sorciers….. Comme pour Hermione »

-« J'ai jamais cru qu'ils étaient inutiles » se défendit Harry.

-« C'est une explication générale » dit Mary « Mais je suis ravie d'être une Cracmol…. J'ai la chance d'avoir les 2 cultures, même s'il est vrai que j'adorerais avoir une baguette magique…. Les moldus ont des inventions géniales quand même »

-« Oui…. C'est vrai »

-« Harry…. On va un tour dans la partie commerciale…. Détaxée…. Des personnes veulent te voir avant ton départ »

-« Qui ? »

-« Tu verras…. Allez, viens »

Harry passa par une seconde porte, alors que Tonks changeait encore d'apparence, pour prendre celle d'une brunette aux yeux noirs. Comme ça, dans sa tenue d'hôtesse, elle passait inaperçue, ça changeait de ses cheveux rose fluo.

Il passa dans la partie commerçante de l'aéroport, qui commençait à se remplir. Harry s'arrêta en cours de route chez un kiosquier pour prendre des magasines divers et de quoi s'occupaient pendant le voyage. Tonks l'emmena vers une partie isolée et silencieuse. Elle le fit entrer dans une pièce à part et Harry y trouva 2 personnes sur qui il pouvait compter : Ron et Hermione.

-« Bon, je vous laisse, je vais monter la garde » dit Tonks.

-« Salut » dit Harry, assez mal à l'aise malgré tout.

-« Bonjour Harry » dit Ron, en lui tendant une main qu'il serra « Tu vas bientôt partir…. Tu auras enfin droit à des vacances normales…. »

-« Ouais…. Mais vous aussi vous partez en vacances…. »

-« Oui…. Je vais chez Viktor avec mes parents…. Pour 2 semaines…. Les membres de l'Ordre ont encore du travail pour que ma maison soit sécurisée…. Et les Weasley vont partir en France, après l'inauguration du magasin de Jumeaux »

-« Oui…. La famille de Fleur nous a tous invités pour quelques jours…. Ensuite, Fleur reste avec Bill, dans une de leur maison de la côte d'Azur…. Et je serais avec eux…. Les Delacour retournent en Russie pour retrouver les membres de leur famille…. Et mes parents reviennent en Angleterre…. »

-« Tu vas donc être dans une famille de Velanes…. Ta mère n'a pas peur ? »

-« Non…. On va avoir droit à des amulettes protectrices…. » dit Ron « Mais Fleur pense que ce ne sera pas vraiment utile…. Lorsque les couples sont mariés, les filles de sa famille ne tentent pas de les séparer…. »

-« Mais les célibataires ? »

-« J'en sais rien…. Mais bon…. »

-« Tu vas encore te faire avoir par leur pouvoir de séduction » maugréa Hermione.

-« Et alors, ça voudra juste dire que je leur plais…. Que je suis à leur goût » répondit Ron.

-« C'est cela, oui…. »

-« Whoh ! » dit Harry « On se calme, vous deux, j'aimerais ne pas être prix dans une de vos joutes…. Vous vous chamaillerez quand je ne serais plus là…. »

-« C'est elle qui a commencé » se défendit Ron.

-« Je disais juste que tu te laisses berner trop facilement, par ce genre de créatures…. »

-« Et toi, avec ton Vicky »

-« Viktor n'est pas une créature »

-« J'en serais moins sûr si j'étais toi »

-« STOP ! » hurla Harry « Stop…. Stop…. Stop…. Merci…. Vos disputes sont distrayantes, je ne dirais pas le contraire…. Mais stop…. »

-« D'accord Harry » dirent les 2 préfets.

-« Harry, tu penses que tu joueras à la rentrée ? » demanda Ron.

-« Rah ! Ce Quidditch » dit Hermione.

-« Mais arrête ! » dit Ron « Si on ne peut pas parler de l'été…. Parce que nous nous disputons…. Que le passé est à prohiber…. Parce c'est trop douloureux…. Il n'y a pas tellement le choix…. Parlons de la rentrée…. Donc, Quidditch ou pas ? »

-« J'en sais rien » dit Harry.

Il comprenait que ces amis tentaient de ne pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, même si Ron venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat, ce qui lui valut un regard courroucé de la part d'Hermione. Mais Harry voulu éviter une autre brouille entre eux et continua la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

-« Ginny se débrouille bien à mon poste »

-« Oui…. Elle sera ravie de le savoir…. Mais c'est toi l'Attrapeur…. »

-« Ouais…. Ça me manque aussi »

-« Pourquoi vous parlez de ça, McGonagall fera son choix…. Et Ginny aime le Quidditch, mais elle joue de préférence en Poursuiveur…. Comme dans les matches avec ta famille, Ron…. »

-« Oui »

-« Donc, d'ici la rentrée, ou d'ici à ce qu'il reçoive une notification, Harry profite de ses vacances….. Et toi, tu t'entraînes »

-« Harry, en plus d'un prof particulier, voilà qu'elle se transforme en coach particulier »

-« Très drôle Ron » dit Hermione.

-« Les enfants » dit Tonks en ouvrant la porte « Harry va devoir retourner dans la salle d'attente…. On repart dans 5 minutes »

-« D'accord » répondirent les jeunes gens.

-« Bon, Harry » dit Ron « Voilà l'adresse où je serais pendant les vacances…. Au cas où tu trouves un hibou…. Sinon, envoie-moi un message par smeusseuh »

-« SMS, Ron »

-« J'ai encore du mal avec ces choses » s'excusa Ron.

-« C'est pas une excuse » répondit Hermione « Je vais devoir te ré-expliquer comment ça fonctionne…. »

-« Mais…. Humpf…. Bon, de toute façon, tu m'envoies ton adresse pour qu'on puisse correspondre…. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi…. Et profites-en pour oublier Cho avec une bimbo américaine »

-« Oh…. Les mecs…. Mais arrêtez avec vos bimbos ! »

-« Hermione » dit Harry « Ron veut juste que je me change les idées, avec une fille totalement différente de Cho…. »

-« Ouais…. Ouais…. Mais tu ne pourrais pas éviter la bimbo » dit Hermione, en regardant Ron.

-« Arrêtez » dit Harry « Mais il n'y a pas un seul sujet sur lequel vous ne vous disputez pas ? »

-« Il y en a un » avoua Ron.

-« Oui, juste un »

-« Lequel ? »

-« Que tu ne dois pas tout garder pour toi » répondit Ron.

-« Que tu as, toi aussi, droit au bonheur » ajouta Hermione.

-« Mais ça fait 2 sujets, ça » répondit Harry « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi »

-« Tu es notre meilleur ami, Harry » répondit Hermione.

-« Ouais…. Et j'espère bien que ça le restera longtemps » compléta Ron.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que, avec toi, c'est une aventure par année » commença Ron

-« Et que t'es un type bien…. » dit Hermione.

-« Mais vous risquez votre vie avec moi »

-« Et alors » dit Ron « On la risquerait aussi sans toi…. Hermione parce que c'est une enfant de moldus, moi parce que ma famille est dans l'Ordre…. Mais avec toi, quand on est tous les 3, c'est plus sympa…. C'est un pour tous, tous pour un »

-« Whah ! Tu as lu les Trois Mousquetaires ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Et alors, c'est une bonne histoire, cape et épée…. » répondit Ron « Et je sais lire, je te signale »

-« Ça, j'en doutais pas, mais pour ce qui est que tu lises sans que ce soit obligatoire, ça me change »

-« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! »

-« Franchement, je suis finalement heureux de me barrer loin de vous…. Deux mois sans vos disputes, ça va vraiment être des vacances » dit Harry.

-« Désolé, Harry » dit Ron « On oublie que tu es là »

-« Parle pour toi » répondit Hermione.

-« STOP ! » dit Harry « J'espère que vous trouverez un moyen de communiquer sans que ça dérape, durant l'été, parce que franchement, entre vos disputes et Voldemort, je sens que je vais choisir Voldemort »

-« Plaisante pas avec ça » dit Ron, devenu très sérieux.

-« C'est vrai, Harry…. Ron et moi, on se chamaille, mais c'est une manière comme une autre de communiquer » expliqua Hermione.

-« Sauf que, en général, ce genre de communication, c'est bien dans les vieux couples…. Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas un couple…. Sauf si vous m'avez caché ça ? »

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent un instant avant de détourner le regard pour le poser sur Harry. Ce dernier avait un petit sourire moqueur, et il fut le premier à éclater de rire devant la confusion de ses amis, qui le rattrapèrent vite.

-« Ah ! Ça fait du bien de rire » dit Ron.

-« Oui…. » répondit Harry « Ça fait du bien, et en même temps ça fait mal »

-« On te comprend » avoua Hermione « Tu as l'impression que c'est mal de rire, en ce moment »

-« Oui…. »

-« Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de rire » dit Ron « Tu peux juste éviter de broyer du noir, pour commencer…. Le soleil, ça te fera du bien…. Tu vas être loin de tout ça, tu vas te changer les idées…. Essaie de ne pas y penser de l'été…. Ou d'y penser moins »

-« Je vais faire un effort…. Si vous me promettez de ne pas vous disputez de l'été » demanda Harry, mais devant la tête des 2 préfets, il se rattrapa « Enfin, pendant la semaine où je serais avec vous »

-« Oh ! D'accord, je vais faire un effort » dit Hermione.

-« Moi aussi » promis Ron.

-« Allez Harry, on y va maintenant »

-« Oui…. »

-« Fais un bon voyage Harry » dit Hermione en lui faisant la bise « Et aère-toi la tête…. Sans oublier de faire tes devoirs »

-« Mais laisse-le avec ça » dit Ron « Harry, profites-en pour te changer les idées…. Elles seront toujours là à ton retour…. »

-« Hélas »

-« Ouais…. »

-« Merci…. A dans 2 mois » dit Harry avant de sortir.

Ron et Hermione restèrent seuls dans la pièce, le silence les entourant rapidement.

-« Mione ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu crois vraiment qu'on agit comme un vieux couple ? »

-« Bien sûr que non…. On n'est pas en couple de toute façon »

-« D'accord…. »

Les 2 préfets patientèrent donc dans le silence, lisant des magasines présents dans la salle. Mais l'idée qu'ils se comportaient comme un vieux couple était toujours présente dans leur tête, ce qui les mettaient mal à l'aise.


	4. Chapitre 4 : La maison des Loups

** Chapitre 4 : La maison des loups **

_ N/A : Mary est une Cracmol, employée comme hôtesse, et recrutée par l'Ordre, pour veiller sur Harry pendant le vol _

Harry prit à temps son vol, et grâce à Mary, il passa de la 2nde classe à la classe affaire au nez et à la barbe des Dursley. Dudley en resta bouche bée, comme Vernon, qui évita de faire un esclandre en public. Pétunia leur donna, après le décollage, un somnifère pour qu'ils ne voient pas le temps passer et aussi pour ne pas entendre les bougonnements de ses 2 hommes.

Au lieu d'un vol serré entre une grosse américaine et un prêtre, Harry se retrouva dans une partie de l'avion avec un grand espace devant les jambes, une petite télé individuelle et surtout un espace pour lui tout seul. Mary s'occupa de lui apporter une console vidéo, sur laquelle Harry passa le plus clair de son temps. Ça lui changeait les idées, que Ron et Hermione lui avaient remis en tête. Il allait faire comme Ron lui avait dit : tenter d'oublier un instant le passé, et profiter du moment présent. Il ne comptait pas se trouver une copine, il espérait juste ne plus avoir d'ennuis au moins momentanément.

Mary fut au petit soin pour lui, lui amenant les repas, des magasines. Les 4 hommes d'affaires regardaient bizarrement (envieusement) Harry, mais Mary, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, sut leur faire oublier qu'un adolescent était là. De plus, Harry était très poli et silencieux, il se fit donc rapidement oublier.

Mary donna une potion à Harry, pour qu'il puisse dormir sans rêver. C'est Tonks qui lui avait donné, au cas où le jeune homme tenterait de faire une nuit blanche. Malgré son statut de Cracmol, elle n'en était pas innocente sur le monde de la magie, elle semblait même connaître les 2 mondes sur le bout des doigts. Il fut donc forcé de boire la substance, violacée et inodore (pour une fois). Harry l'avala, bon gré mal gré, et s'endormit rapidement.

Il fut réveillé, quelques heures plus tard, avant l'atterrissage, par Mary. Elle l'emmena se dégourdir les jambes dans la coursive.

-« Ça va Harry ? »

-« Oui…. J'ai peut-être trop dormi, mais sinon, ça va »

-« Tant mieux…. Nous allons atterrir à New York…. Il y a une attente d'1h avant ton vol pour Los Angeles…. Et je ne sais pas si, sur ce vol là, tu pourras être dans la classe affaire »

-« Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais moins d'espace, mais il y aura moins de temps à le supporter »

-« Tu es un jeune homme charmant, Harry, ne laisses jamais personne te dire le contraire »

-« Ouais…. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, quand vous attirez les ennuis »

-« Oui…. Mais je suis sûre que la chance finira par tourner…. Tu verras…. Tu fais tellement de bien autour de toi, que ça reviendra…. »

-« Merci »

-« Allez, va te rassoire…. »

-« Oui…. Merci ! »

La deuxième partie du voyage se passa plutôt bien, Harry était entouré par 2 jeunes femmes désirant devenir actrices, et elles avaient des tas de casting à courir. Elles donnèrent leur n° de téléphone à Harry, au cas où il voudrait s'amuser durant son séjour, ou cas où il aurait besoin d'un coup de main. Pétunia le regarda de travers lorsqu'elle le récupéra à la descente de l'avion.

-« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te faire remarquer ? »

-« Mais, si je ne leur avais pas répondu, je me serais encore plus fait remarquer…. Non ? »

-« C'est bon, pour cette fois…. Vient, les Knight nous ont envoyé une voiture…. »

En effet, à la sortie du contrôle, après avoir récupéré leurs bagages, Harry put voir un grand homme en livrée noire, portant un panneau « Famille Dursley ». Le domestique dépassait Vernon d'une bonne tête, il avait les cheveux d'un roux très clair, quasiment blonds par endroit, et sa peau diaphane semblait bronzée par l'abondance de ses taches de rousseurs. Son port était distingué et strict, et sa fine moustache vieillissait le visage qu'Harry trouva jeune pour sa fonction. Vernon se plaça devant lui, avec ses bagages.

-« Mr Dursley et sa famille ? » demanda le domestique avec un accent encore plus british que celui de Vernon.

-« C'est exact »

-« Je suis Henry…. Le majordome de Mr Knight…. Je vais m'occuper de vos bagages, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ? » répondit-il en regardant un peu plus la malle d'Harry.

-« Bien sûr que non…. Allez-y, faites votre travail »

Le majordome eut un pincement de lèvres si léger qu'il aurait paru invisible à celui qui ne le regardait pas avec intérêt à ce moment-là. Harry était cette personne. Et il comprenait parfaitement que la remarque de Vernon ait pu déplaire à ce gentleman anglais.

-« Si vous permettez que je vous aide…. Monsieur Henry » se proposa Harry.

-« Juste Henry…. Merci de votre proposition, Monsieur, mais je me dois de refuser…. Ce ne serait pas correct de ma part »

Henry chargea leurs affaires sur un chariot, et leur demanda de rejoindre la sortie la plus proche, où une voiture les attendait. Vernon et Dudley partirent devant, en conquérant, pendant que Pétunia les suivait en retrait. Quant à Harry, il voulait discuter avec le majordome. Depuis l'affaire de Dobby, lors de sa seconde année, il avait compris que la manière dont une personne traitait ses domestiques révélaient sa nature profonde.

-« Monsieur Henry »

-« Henry, juste Henry…. »

-« Henry…. Vous êtes anglais, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui Monsieur, je suis anglais de pure souche…. »

-« Alors pourquoi travaillez-vous en Amérique ? »

-« Je ne travaille pas en Amérique, je travaille dans une famille qui vit en Amérique…. La différence est sûrement minime pour vous, mais elle est grande pour moi, et ma famille…. »

-« Depuis quand travaillez-vous pour les Knight ? »

-« Je ne travaille pas pour eux »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Je ne suis pas l'employé de la famille Knight au complet…. Je sers fidèlement Melle Sparrow et son oncle…. Et j'obéis aux autres membres de la famille, pour éviter les envolées sonores »

-« Je ne comprends pas…. »

-« Ma famille, les Butler, travaille pour la famille Sparrow depuis toujours…. Mon père travaillait pour Lord Sparrow et pour sa femme, la sœur de Mr Knight…. Ici, je suis entré au service de Mr Knight lorsque la jeune demoiselle Sparrow s'est installée dans sa maison, il y a 10 ans…. Mon père était trop vieux pour la suivre, et elle n'a d'ailleurs pas voulu qu'il le fasse…. Mais elle a su, malgré son jeune âge, trouver les bons mots…. C'est ainsi que le plus vénérable des nôtres a eu la responsabilité de veiller sur le domaine de la famille Sparrow…. »

-« Lord ? »

-« Mademoiselle est une Lady…. Ce qui rend jalouse sa cousine, qui est l'archétype d'une californienne…. Non pas que je me plaigne des californiennes…. Mais c'est pour vous prévenir »

-« Merci » dit Harry avant de reprendre « Vous ne semblez pas aimer Mme Knight et sa fille, pourquoi ? »

-« Vous vous ferez vous-même votre opinion à ce sujet…. J'en ai déjà trop dit, veuillez m'excuser…. »

-« Ah…. »

Henry pressa le pas pour rejoindre la voiture et Harry monta dans la longue limousine noire.

-« Whah ! » dit Harry.

-« Assied-toi et tient-toi convenablement pour une fois ! » grogna l'oncle Vernon.

Tant qu'il ne lui demandait pas de se tenir comme Dudley, il était clair qu'Harry se comporterait convenablement. Son cousin était en train de s'amuser avec tous les boutons qui passaient dans son champ de vision, tout en engouffrant les cacahuètes qu'il avait trouvées dans le mini-bar. Il en avait profité pour servir sa famille en soda et eau, hormis Harry, bien sûr. La route fut calme, les Dursley s'habituaient au luxe du véhicule.

Lorsque la voiture entra enfin dans une propriété, Harry souffla un grand coup, anxieux. Il n'aimait pas les gens trop riches, cela lui rappelait Malefoy. Et il n'aimait pas ceux qui étalaient leur richesse, pour la même raison. Le véhicule stoppa enfin, après être passer dans une grande allée entourée de palmiers, pour laisser voir le porche d'entrée des Knight. Celui-ci était en demi-cercle de granites blanc et gris, avec 2 beaux loups d'argent autour de la porte. Celle-ci était une porte vitrée, décorée de fer forgé. Sobre, mais impressionnant de taille et de travail.

-« Bienvenus chez les Knigth » dit Henry.

-« Vernon » dit le maître de maison, en sortant de chez lui « Soyez le bienvenu dans ma modeste demeure »

-« C'est un honneur pour moi, monsieur »

-« Appelez-moi John voyons…. Entrez, entrez…. Il fait une chaleur étouffante dehors…. Venez, Henry se chargera d'emmener vos affaires dans vos chambres »

-« Merci…. »

Les Dursley apprécièrent la climatisation lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le Hall. Celui-ci était éclairé par les grandes baies vitrées, et mis en valeur par le sol clair et le double escalier. Sur le sol, Harry put voir une rose des vents. Et le long des escaliers, il y avait des portraits de la famille Knigth. Son regard fut retenu par le portrait d'une petite fille et de ses parents. L'homme ne semblait pas être son hôte, mais étrangement, les yeux de l'enfant lui était familier, d'un marron très clair, caramel.

-« C'est la sœur de Mr Knigth…. Lady Sparrow…. Il y a son époux et leur fille…. Hélas, ce tableau est totalement faux »  
-  
« Comment ça ? »

-« Lord Sparrow est mort quelques mois avant la naissance de sa fille…. Et Lady Sparrow est décédée quelques années après…. Ce tableau est un montage…. Mr Knight pensait qu'il serait bon d'avoir le portrait de sa sœur, ici…. Pour des raisons personnelles…. »

-« Dommage…. C'est donc le seul portrait de famille ? »

-« Oui…. Une tragédie…. Mais quelle famille n'en a pas connu ? »

-« Oui » admit Harry « C'est étrange…. C'est un peintre professionnel qui s'en est chargé ? »

-« Oui…. Melle Sparrow a été rajoutée lors de son arrivée ici…. Monsieur avait déjà le portrait de sa sœur et de son époux, il est dans la chambre de Melle…. Ceci est une copie du tableau, avec le rajout de Melle…. »

-« Oh…. Les souvenirs sont souvent la seule chose qu'il nous reste, quand on a la chance de s'en rappeler…. Une photo ou un tableau, ça permet de mettre un visage sur ce qu'on a perdu trop tôt »

-« Je suppose que vous avez raison…. » dit Henry en regardant un peu plus le jeune homme « Vous devriez rejoindre votre oncle dans le salon….. Passez par-là, ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos bagages, je m'en occupe…. »

-« Merci »

-« Je vous en prie, c'est mon travail »

Harry passa sous les 2 escaliers, et arriva de suite dans le grand salon. Celui-ci était aussi dans les tons blanc, avec des touches d'argent par-ci par-là.

-« Harry, par ici » dit Mr Knight.

-« Excusez-moi Monsieur »

-« Je t'en prie, cela doit te changer, c'est normal…. Bien, Harry, nous terminions les présentations par toi…. Donc, mes chéries, voici Harry Potter, le neveu de Vernon…. Harry, voici ma femme Hortense…. Si son visage t'est familier, c'est que ma femme est un ancien mannequin…. Et maintenant, c'est une actrice, comme ma fille Barbara »

-« Enchanté » fut la seule chose qu'il put prononcer.

Lorsque Henry lui avait dit que c'était des californiennes, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Les 2 femmes, qu'on aurait pu prendre pour des Jumelles sans l'air un peu plus guindé de l'une, étaient des fantasmes masculins ambulants. Il est clair que leur robe moulante, très courte, et rose, attirait le regard, mais leurs longues jambes sveltes et bronzées, leurs cheveux longs et dorés, ainsi que leurs grands yeux bleus et leurs bouches pulpeuses…. Sans parler de leurs seins voluptueux…. Tout en elles ferait baver d'envie un homme normalement constitué. Ou du moins, si ce n'était pas leur genre, il ne les oublierait pas de si tôt.

-« Chéri, tu les as prévenus ? » dit Hortense, sans même regarder Harry plus longtemps.

-« J'allais le faire…. Venez, asseyons-nous…. Henry ? »

-« Oui monsieur ? »

-« Servez-nous, je vous prie…. Dans le patio »

-« Bien monsieur…. »

-« De quoi vouliez-vous nous parler ? » demanda Pétunia, très anxieuse.

-« Juste de quelques points…. Des habitudes de la maison…. »

-« Ou plutôt d'une habituée de la maison »

-« Barbie ! »

-« Quoi ? Tu vas leur parler de Sarah…. Obligé…. »

-« Tu ne peux pas nier, chéri, que ta nièce est un cas particulier »

-« Oui…. »

Cas particulier…. Harry sentait déjà le regard des Dursley sur lui. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de remarquer que les femmes Knight cassaient du sucre sur le dos d'un membre de leur famille, et en son absence de surcroît. En plus de faire de l'œil à Vernon et Dudley.

Harry sourit un instant, en voyant l'air béat de Dudley devant le minois, et surtout le décolleté avantageux, de Barbie. Elle était canon, mais sa voix lui taper déjà sur les nerfs, et, à y regarder de plus près, elle ressemblait à un pot de peinture…. Bonjour le réveil cauchemardesque….

-« Asseyons-nous…. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma nièce n'est pas une enfant difficile…. C'est juste…. Comment dire…. Elle est très mature, intellectuellement parlant »

-« Une surdouée ? » demanda Pétunia.

-« Une malade mentale » murmura Barbie.

Même si c'était à l'oreille de son cousin, c'était assez fort pour qu'Harry l'entende.

-« Oui…. Elle a un style à elle, des horaires à elle…. Ne soyez pas choquer par sa manière de s'habiller, ou de parler…. Même si en général, elle n'est pas indécente, elle peut être gênante pour ceux qui n'en ont pas l'habitude…. » dit John « Merci Henry, vous pouvez disposer »

-« Bien monsieur »

-« Enfin, parlons d'autre chose…. » dit Hortense « Pétunia ma chère, vous arrivez pour le meilleur moment…. Le Bal de la Fête National, chez les Anderson…. Le 4, bien sûr…. Puis la soirée des Miller, il y aura tout le gratin…. Normal, c'est comme un Bal des Débutantes…. Et des tas d'autres choses, nous allons bien nous amuser…. »

-« Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre »

-« Vous demanderez à Sarah, elle a des tas de relation dans les maisons de couture » dit Barbie « Je suis sûre qu'elle vous aidera »

Décidément, cette Barbara tapait sur les nerfs d'Harry. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce que ferait sa cousine si elle était si différente d'elle-même.

-« Je ne voudrais pas la déranger »

-« Papa ? »

-« Je demanderais à Nami si elle peut vous conduire chez un ami à elle…. Quand à vos hommes…. »

-« Nous avons nos smokings » dit Vernon « J'ai pensé à les emmener…. Pétunia à une tenue de soirée, mais elle n'est peut-être pas adaptée aux soirées où nous irons »

-« Oui, vous avez raison Vernon » dit Hortense « Les hommes ont tellement de chance, un smoking ça passe dans toutes les soirées ! »

-« Hum »

-« Oui Harry ? » demanda John.

-« Je n'ai pas de smoking »

-« Je demanderais à ma nièce de s'occuper de toi en même temps que ta tante…. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ronchonnera un peu au début, puis elle le fera…. C'est une gentille fille »

-« Merci »

-« Quand on parle du loup…. » dit Barbie avec un rictus de dégoût.

-« J'en ai autant à t'offrir, ma poupée en plastique » dit la voix profonde d'une jeune fille, qui s'avachit sur la dernière chaise, à côté d'Harry.

Celle-ci avait un look qui fit pâlir Pétunia : un baggy bien trop large pour sa silhouette, noir, avec des trous partout, des pinces à nourrices et des morceaux de chaînes, et un très gros pull noir en large maille, rendant floue son buste. Ses cheveux humides voir sales, mi-châtain, mi-noir, pendaient sans volume, et cachaient son visage. Ses yeux, marrons clairs, étaient entourés de crayon noir, et ses lèvres étaient maquillées de noir, comme ses ongles. Elle avait un percing au nez, un à la lèvre et un troisième à l'arcade.

-« Je vois que ton look gothique ne passe toujours pas…. Ça va, t'as pas trop chaud ? » se moqua Barbie.

-« Mais si, chère cousine, ça me passe…. Comme tu vois, je ne mets plus de fond de teint blanc…. Et non, j'ai pas trop chaud…. Mais toi, tu devrais de couvrir un peu, tu risques de prendre froid »

-« Nami » dit Hortense.

-« Pour toi, c'est et ça restera, Sarah…. Il n'y a qu'oncle John qui m'appelle autrement…. »

-« Sarah, tu es en retard » dit son oncle.

-« Ah…. Zut alors… J'ai oublié ma montre quelque part »

-« Encore ? » s'offensa sa tante « C'est la 3ème depuis ton retour »

-« Mais arrête de m'en acheter…. Ça sera plus simple…. »

-« Nami ? »

-« Oui tonton ? »

-« Pourquoi ce retard ? »

-« Je suis allée me balader…. Te fais pas de bile tonton, tout est sous contrôle ! Ça ne le serait plus si je me trimballais dans la tenue de ta fille…. »

-« C'est parce que tu ne fréquentes pas les gens civilisés…. » dit Barbie.

-« Les filles !…. Excusez-les » dit John « C'est souvent comme ça…. Donc, voici Sarah, ma nièce…. Sarah, je te présente Vernon Durlsey, sa femme Pétunia, leur fils Dudley et le neveu de Pétunia, Harry »

-« Harry…. C'est pas le diminutif d'Harold, Harold ? »

-« Moi, c'est Harry, tout simplement »

-« Si tu le dis, Harold…. Bon, c'est tout, les présentations sont faites ? Le speach sur moi a déjà dû être fait…. Je peux y aller donc…. C'est pas que j'ai des trucs plus importants que toi, tonton…. Mais j'ai des trucs importants à faire…. »

Sans même attendre la réponse de son oncle, elle se leva et sorti du patio, par la porte donnant sur le jardin.

-« Elle va où, là ? » demanda Pétunia.

-« Chez elle » dit Hortense « Vous inquiétez pas, là, elle était correcte…. Sarah vit dans la vieille écurie, un peu plus loin »

-« Elle y fait ses expériences…. » compléta Barbie.

-« Ma nièce » dit John « Adore la chimie, la biologie et les sciences en général…. Mais elle aime aussi l'art, la photo, le dessin…. Elle a parfois des horaires étranges…. Donc, pour ne pas déranger la maison, elle s'est installée dans son ancien atelier…. Maintenant, c'est chez elle…. »

-« Elle est bizarre ta cousine » murmura Dudley à Barbie.

-« Oui…. Reste avec moi, et elle ne te fera rien »

-« J'en ai pas peur »

-« Oui, mais tu me protégeras »

-« Promis »

Harry était atterré de voir qu'une fille faisait du gringue à Dudley. Enfin, Dudley semblait plus être un futur petit chien qu'un petit copain, puisque Barbie le séduisait. Elle séduisait autant Dudley qu'elle ignorait royalement Harry, ce qui arrangeait ce dernier.

Sarah ne se montra pas du reste de la journée, au grand plaisir de sa tante et de sa cousine qui lui cassaient du sucre sur le dos. Dudley s'était rapidement mis de la partie, incluant souvent Harry dans les comparaisons. Ce dernier restait silencieux, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Seulement, un regard de Vernon suffisait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Quelle idée il avait eu de croire qu'il passerait peut-être de bonnes vacances ? Elles étaient pires que tout.

Le repas se passa comme la journée et Harry ne fut pas mécontent d'en voir la fin arriver. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir lorsqu'il était monté se rafraîchir, il avait une chambre très éloignée de celles des Dursley ou des femmes Knight, avec, juste en face de sa porte, l'escalier donnant à la cuisine, et à la porte du jardin. Il ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre : on le rejetait ou alors on lui offrait de possibles moments de liberté quand les autres seraient couchés. Il préféra attendre pour se faire une idée.

Alors que tout le monde allait se coucher tôt, Henry l'arrêta et lui demanda de le suivre. Il le conduisit jusqu'au bureau de Mr Knight, et lui demanda d'attendre le maître de maison. Harry en profita pour observer la pièce. Elle était comme il aimerait que son bureau soit : éclairée, spacieux sans être trop grand, rempli d'étagère avec des livres utiles, et une décoration début du XX° siècle, à l'anglaise. Un chose attira particulièrement son regard : 2 petits écussons de cristal. Le premier représentait un loup, et mélangeait le verre et l'argent. La seconde était plus inusité : c'était, à s'y méprendre, le blason de l'ordre du Phénix.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Bas les masques

_ Note de l'auteur :   
Les productions Wolf, tout simplement, n'existent pas, cependant, la Lone Wolf et la Blue Wolf existent, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir sur le net…. L'une est la productrice du film « Madame Doubtfire », et l'autre est très diversifiée…. En espérant ne pas avoir mal vu ! Lol. _

* * *

** Chapitre 5 : Bas les masques **

Mr Knight arriva enfin dans la pièce, mais Harry avait eut le temps de se faire tout un tas d'hypothèses, plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

-« Ah ! Harry ! Excuse-moi du retard »

-« On s'est quitté, il y a moins d'une minute…. » Répliqua Harry, tentant de se contenir.

-« Je sais…. » Commença John.

-« Que me voulez-vous ? » Dit Harry, sur la défensive.

-« Parler…. »

-« Qui êtes-vous ? »

-« La question importante…. Si tu me laisses ma présenter, tu auras ta réponse…. » Commença John Knigth « Tout d'abord, sache que ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce restera entre nous 2, et uniquement entre nous 2…. Eventuellement, Henri sera mis au courant des quelques dispositions que nous aurons prises, mais cela s'arrêtera là »

-« Des dispositions ? Quelles dispositions ? Pourquoi faire ? »

-« Je vais te répondre, mais une question après l'autre, si tu veux bien…. Cette pièce est tellement bien isolée, que même les domestiques ne peuvent savoir ce qui se dit ou fait à l'intérieur…. » Dit John « Je me doute bien que cela ne te rassure pas…. Sache donc que je ne te veux aucun mal…. Je veux, plutôt, que tu restes le plus longtemps possible en vie…. Et que tu t'amuses, même si ça commence mal avec Barbie »

-« Ouais…. » Répondit Harry, n'arrivant pas à douter de ses paroles « Qui êtes-vous ? »

-« Ceci te dit quelque chose ? » Dit John en lui tendant l'écusson de l'ordre.

-« Cela devrait ? » Tenta Harry.

-« Maugrey a bien fait son travail…. Tu es vigilent, et sur la défensive…. Il sera content »

-« Maugrey qui ? »

-« Posons cartes sur table Harry…. J'ai beau gagné ma vie comme un moldu, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis un sorcier…. Tout comme toi…. Tu as de la chance, je suis un bon sorcier »

-« Ça, c'est vous qui le dites ! »

-« Effectivement…. Mais de toute façon, l'Ordre ne t'aurait pas laissé venir ici, s'il n'avait pas eu confiance en moi…. Cet écusson est là pour ça…. Pour te montrer que ceux qui te protègent me font assez confiance pour me laisser t'accueillir dans ma demeure…. »

-« Comment…. ? Comment savez-vous tout ça, sur moi, sur l'Ordre ? Je suis bien placé pour savoir que tant que Voldemort reste en Angleterre, les autres communautés de sorciers se fichent bien de ce qu'il peut faire comme dégâts »

-« Tout simplement parce que nous n'étions pas au courant…. Enfin, je suis sûr que tu comprends qu'hormis les personnes ayant de la famille en Angleterre, personne n'a été mis au courant de son retour…. Le Ministère anglais a fait attention aux répercutions que cela pourrait avoir…. Comme tous les autres Ministères européens…. »

-« Tout ça, c'est encore une foutue question de politique…. Hein ? »

-« Hélas »

-« Donc, résumons…. Pour le moment, je sais que vous êtes au courant de ce qu'il se passe en Angleterre, voir en Europe…. Je sais aussi que vous avez l'aval de l'Ordre pour me recevoir…. Or, je ne sais rien sur vous, et cela ne me rassure pas…. »

-« J'allais y venir…. Je suis un sorcier, de parents sorciers…. Même si cela semble être en faveur de la pureté du sang, il n'en est rien…. » Dit John « Mon ancêtre était une sorcière, elle a rencontré Andrew Knight, il y a presque 200 ans, ils se sont plus, ils se sont mariés…. Andrew était un rêveur…. C'était un artiste, sans le sou…. Après quelques années à vagabonder, ils se sont posés, ici…. »

-« Vous êtes partis d'Angleterre il y a longtemps ! » remarqua Harry.

-« C'est pour des raisons personnelles, dont j'ai très peu de renseignements véridiques…. Voulant fuir le monde magique, elle a vécu comme une moldu, avec Andrew…. Ne pouvant pas nier ses capacités, elle a utilisé ses dons de prescience pour sa carrière…. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais il devait se faire un nom…. Les choses se sont fait progressivement…. Mais étant une femme intelligente, elle a rapidement diversifié ses sources de revenu…. Avant la première guerre mondiale, ma famille était l'une des plus puissantes de cette ville, et elle l'est toujours…. Grâce à son arrière-petit-fils, qui était armateur, et à ses frères qui avaient une entreprise de sidérurgie et un théâtre…. Tous étaient des sorciers, mais tous vivaient comme des moldus…. Mon grand-père, avec son oncle, a monté un studio de cinéma, après la seconde guerre mondiale…. Petit, au départ…. Mais lorsque mon père en a pris les reines, il est devenu la Wolf Production…. En hommage à notre ancêtre »

-« C'était un loup-garou ? »

-« Non…. Son nom était Wolf…. Et avant de fuir l'Angleterre, son travail, comme celui de ses parents, était d'étudier les loups-garous…. Comme les membres de sa famille avant elle…. D'où le nom de Wolf…. Au début, lorsque les noms propres ont été donnés, ou que les sans nom les ont achetés, c'était en fonction du lieu où tu habitais ou du métier que tu faisais…. Sauf ici, où tu pouvais choisir une nouvelle identité…. Toi, ton ancêtre était un potier sans doute »

-« Ah… Et, comment êtes-vous entrez dans l'Ordre ? »

-« N'étant pas référencé en temps que moldu, Remus Lupin est venu me voir pour discuter de ton arrivée chez nous…. Nous avons d'ailleurs dû nous voir dans notre quartier sorcier…. La maison n'était pas le lieu idéal selon lui »

-« Pour un lycanthrope, l'argent est souvent un problème de taille »

-« Je comprends mieux alors…. » Dit John « Il a voulu savoir qui j'étais…. J'en ai passé des tests pour t'accueillir chez moi, mais quand j'ai entendu ton oncle parlait de Harry Potter, je n'ai pas pu résister…. »

-« Ah ! » Répondit Harry, cynique.

-« J'ai lu les articles de Skeeter, à ton sujet, il y a 2 ans…. J'ai aussi lu les articles de la Gazette et du Chicaneur, et je voulais me faire une opinion sur toi…. Je dois dire qu'elle n'est pas encore faite, mais si je dois revenir en Angleterre, c'est aussi pour choisir mon camp…. Redevenir sorcier et te suivre, ou rester moldu et attendre…. »

-« Nombreuses sont les personnes qui doutent de moi…. Moi-même, je doute de moi…. »

-« Cela arrive, il faut juste ne pas douter lorsqu'on doit se battre…. On doute avant ou après, mais jamais durant un combat…. »

-« Facile à dire »

-« Oui, mais très difficile à faire…. »

-« Donc » Dit Harry « Vous êtes un sorcier, et un bon sorcier apparemment…. Et votre femme ? »

-« Une moldue, 100 moldue »

-« Et votre fille ? »

-« Aucun pouvoir magique »

-« Et votre nièce ? »

-« Euh !…. Je te dirais aucun, puisqu'elle n'a pas reçu de formation…. Donc de lettres d'un collège de sorcellerie…. Mais il m'arrive souvent de penser qu'elle a certains pouvoirs…. Même si cela est aussi à mettre sur le compte de ses capacités d'observations et de réflexion…. »

-« Moldue alors ? »

-« Oui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire »

-« Et vos employés ? »

-« Cracmols, pour la plupart…. Même s'ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, les Cracmols peinent à vivre comme les moldus…. Nombreux sont passés ici, au service de ma famille, cela leur permettait d'apprendre et d'avoir un bagage par la suite…. »

-« Cela ne doit pas être facile, en effet, d'arriver de nul part »

-« C'est de plus en plus dur, en effet, de tromper l'administration…. » Admit John « Tous des Cracmols, hormis le jardinier et la cuisinière, c'est Nami qui les a engagés, se sont des moldus…. Et la famille d'Henry…. La famille d'Henry est une famille de sorciers…. »

-« Attendez…. Vous êtes un sorcier, de parents sorciers…. Votre sœur a pour employé des sorciers…. ? »

-« Ma sœur est une sorcière…. Mon beau-frère était aussi un sorcier, il avait une passion pour les loups garous ou non, et c'est de cette manière, qu'ils se sont rencontrés…. Lors d'une étude en Transylvanie…. »

-« Comment peut-il être Lord, s'il est sorcier ? »

-« Sa famille est moldue, au départ…. C'est une famille de Lord anglais, dont l'unique héritière, à un moment de leur histoire, a épousé un descendant de pirates…. Le nom de famille a changé, mais le titre de noblesse est resté…. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que le sang sorcier est apparu…. Quant à celle des Butler, je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est un secret de famille précieusement gardé »

-« Oh…. Donc, Sarah est une Cracmol ? »

-« Oui.... Mais elle ne le sait pas.... Elle ne sait pas qu'un autre monde, le notre, existe.... »

-« C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.... Elle a les 2 pieds dans un même monde au moins »

-« Oui, effectivement »

-« Et pourquoi vous l'appelez Nami ? »

-« Nami, c'est le diminutif de Nanami… Souvent, les personnes pensent que c'est celui de Naomi…. C'est le 2ème prénom de Sarah, c'est le prénom que sa mère utilisait pour l'appeler…. Elle l'appelait toujours comme ça…. Une histoire de famille, c'est trop personnel, et ma nièce n'en connaît pas les raisons »

-« Vous aussi vous cachez des choses à votre nièce ? »

-« C'est rare, mais je crois que cela lui ferait trop de mal…. A moins qu'elle n'ait déjà tout compris, ce qui serait très probable avec elle…. »

-« Ok…. »

-« D'autres questions ? »

-« Attendez…. Je sais pourquoi vous me vouliez chez vous, je sais qui vous êtes, je sais que l'Ordre vous fait assez confiance…. Et je sais qui me connaît vraiment dans cette maison…. » Énuméra Harry « Ah oui, pourquoi ma chambre est éloignée des autres ? »

-« Pour que tu puisses rejoindre ce bureau la nuit…. Si tu le veux, se sera un lieu parfait pour tes devoirs de vacances…. Il y a même une cheminée pour tes potions, et seul Henry peut entrer dans cette pièce…. »

-« Sympa, je me demandais si je pourrais les faire justement…. Euh…. Je peux vous poser une question personnelle ? »

-« Oui »

-« Pourquoi vous semblez laissez libre court aux caprices de votre nièce ? »

-« Je laisse aussi ma fille faire des caprices, mais en général, se sont des caprices d'ordre pécuniers…. Je t'ai dit que ma famille était plutôt une famille de notables…. Et c'est vrai…. Mais lorsque j'ai reçu mon héritage, j'étais trop jeune…. J'ai flambé au jeu…. C'est ma sœur qui a permis à la famille de garder ses entreprises…. Ma femme ne le sait pas, mais je ne suis pas le propriétaire de cette maison…. C'est celle de Nami…. »

-« Hein ? »

-« Ma femme…. Et ma fille…. Me coûtent des milliers de dollars par mois…. Si Nami n'était pas là, je ne pourrais pas assumer leur train de vie…. Et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne divorce pas, c'est que ça me ruinerait à jamais, à cause de la pension alimentaire…. Et surtout parce qu'Hortense a beaucoup de relations…. »

-« Vous ne couchez pas avec votre femme ? » Demanda Harry avant de rougir de son indiscrétion.

-« Plus depuis longtemps…. Elle ronfle en plus…. Je plaisante, mais je reste avec elle pour les apparences…. Malgré le fait que je doute de ma paternité…. »

-« C'est étrange »

-« Les mariages d'apparence sont moins rares que tu ne le penses…. »

-« Oui » dit Harry en repensant à ses parents « Sans doute »

-« Hortense a beaucoup de défauts, mais elle ne se montre jamais en public avec un de ses amants, elle est toujours très secrète là-dessus…. Donc, je sais que je suis cocu, mais je n'en ai aucune preuve…. Mais je fais pareil de mon côté…. »

-« Tant que vous êtes heureux »

-« Le jour où tu trouveras la femme de ta vie, et j'espère que tu la trouveras Harry, ne la laisse pas partir…. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de la trouver…. »

-« Je ne veux pas être amoureux, pas avec ce qui m'attend »

-« Ce ne sera pas ta raison qui choisira, mais ton cœur…. »

-« Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? »

-« Un jour, un jour tu comprendras ! »

-« Si vous le dîtes…. »

-« Harry, demain tu resteras avec Nami…. Elle t'emmènera aux studios et elle te montrera comment cacher, sans magie, ta cicatrice…. Elle est bien trop célèbre, même en Amérique »

-« Ah…. Mais, et si on me reconnaît quand même ? »

-« Henry sera avec vous…. »

-« D'accord » accepta Harry « Mais elle ne risque pas de se poser des questions ? »

-« Si, bien sûr…. Elle le fait très souvent…. Mais comme c'est son gentil tonton qui lui demandera ce service, elle ne refusera pas…. Elle risque d'être cassante et caustique, ça, il y a de fortes chances, mais elle t'expliquera tout…. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'elle relèvera le défi…. Cacher cette cicatrice ne sera peut-être pas si facile que ça…. »

-« J'espère que non…. Vivre, même 2 mois sans elle, ça me changera »

-« 2 mois pour n'être qu'un Harry parmi d'autres ? »

-« Exactement…. »

-« Je te comprends…. Nami se doute que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de normal…. Elle est trop intelligente pour ne pas s'en être rendue compte…. Et je suis trop prudent pour lui laisser des preuves…. Toutefois, j'apprécierais que tu fasses attention à ce que tu dis…. Du moins en sa présence…. Donc, pour tes cours, les potions deviennent la chimie, la botanique c'est la biologie végétale, les soins aux créatures c'est la biologie animale… Pour les enchantements, je crois que la physique serait bien…. Arithmencie…. »

-« Je n'en fais pas…. »

-« Divination ? »

-« Oui »

-« Alors se sera le dessin…. Les arts plastiques…. Parce que si tu pars sur le dessin avec Nami, elle risque de te découvrir trop facilement…. »

-« Ah ! Elle est si intelligente que ça ? »

-« Oui et non…. Oui, parce qu'elle est très futée…. Et non, parce que le dessin et l'art en général c'est son passe-temps préféré…. C'est là que ça risque de se corser pour toi…. Le Quidditch, c'est le sport…. Si tu en parles, dit que c'est un sport de ton école, qu'il permet d'être complet car touche à tout…. Pour la métamorphose, je crois que technologie serait pas mal, mais mécanique serait mieux…. Elle sait faire beaucoup de chose, mais mettre les mains dans un moteur, c'est pas son truc… »

-« Au moins quelque chose sur laquelle elle ne me grugera pas »

-« Elle, non…. Mais elle a des tas d'amis…. Méfie-toi si elle t'emmène faire un tour avec elle…. »

-« Je ne peux pas rester avec les Dursley ? » Demanda Harry « Franchement, se serait plus simple ! »

-« Nami va te tester quelques jours, et parfois de temps en temps après…. Si jamais tu réussis à ce qu'elle t'accepte, tu t'amuseras plus avec elle qu'avec Barbie »

-« De quelle manière ? »

-« Tu seras rarement ici…. Souvent dehors, à discuter avec des gens en tout genre…. Je crois que voir d'autres personnes que des sorciers, ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal…. Avec Nami, tu ne seras pas jugé, tu pourras être toi…. Hormis pour ta partie magique…. Tu pourras être Harry, juste Harry…. » Dit John « Nami a des contacts un peu partout, mais elle est surtout dans les coins peu fréquentables par une fille comme sa cousine…. Elle t'emmènera sûrement à son quartier…. C'est un quartier pauvre, mais les gens y sont accueillants…. Et avec elle en ange gardien, tu n'y craindras rien…. »

-« Et c'est fait pour me rassurer ? »

-« Plus tu te conduiras comme un moldu, moins on te remarquera…. Sans ta cicatrice, tu ne seras qu'un gamin qui ressemble au Survivant…. Et comme se sera du maquillage, les sorciers ne pourront pas te démasquer…. Et si jamais tu dois fuir, ma nièce est de loin la personne la plus qualifiée pour te mettre rapidement en sécurité…. »

-« Ce n'est qu'une moldue…. Une Cracmol ! »

-« Je l'ai vu se sortir de bien des pièges dans lesquels sa cousine a voulu…. Disons-le franchement…. La tuer…. Ma fille et Nami ne se supportent pas…. Nami fait, très souvent, comme si sa cousine n'existait pas…. Mais Barbie la déteste viscéralement…. Et ce, depuis son arrivée…. Elle n'avait que 4 ans, mais Nami était bien plus petite qu'elle…. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mes 2 femmes semblent avoir peur d'elle…. Il est vrai que lorsque Nami te regarde droit dans les yeux, tu as l'impression qu'elle lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert…. Et cela me laisse penser que ma femme a des choses à se reprocher, en dehors de son infidélité…. »

-« Mais quand on a peur de quelqu'un, on le fuit…. »

-« Hortense ne veut pas quitter Los Angeles, et encore moins Beverly Hill's ou Malibu…. Et surtout, elle ne veut pas quitter le compte en banque que je suis….. Après avoir tout fait pour que je ne prenne pas Nami avec moi, elle a décidé de lui faire avoir un accident…. Je n'ai aucune preuve, mais Hortense a emmené Nami faire de la pêche au requin, avec un de ses amis…. Elle devait s'occuper de transporter les appâts…. Et elle avait donc du sang partout…. Lorsqu'un requin est apparu, Nami est passée par-dessus bord…. Elle ne savait pas nager, et elle n'avait pas de gilet… Pourquoi, j'en sais rien…. Le requin a foncé droit sur elle…. Nami a coulé, et c'est des dauphins qui l'ont remontée…. Ils l'ont transporté jusqu'à la côte, se tenant assez loin du bateau…. C'est celui des gardes côtes qui l'a récupérée…. Elle n'avait rien…. Je connais cette histoire parce que j'ai donné du Veritasserum au pilote du bateau, avant de lui effacer notre discussion de la mémoire…. Hortense ne sait pas que je la connais, elle m'a juste sorti que Nami avait voulu nager avec le dauphin…. Après cet épisode, Nami est restée à l'hôpital, et lorsque je suis venu la récupérer, le psychiatre m'a donné l'adresse d'un de ses confrères…. Pas pour la suivre, pour vérifier ses capacités intellectuelles…. Il s'était rendu compte de son intelligence…. C'était en juin…. En septembre elle intégrait l'école dans laquelle elle est encore aujourd'hui…. Une école pour génies ! »

-« Et ça va mieux les relations entre les femmes de la maison ? »

-« Nami vient vivre ici 2 mois par an…. Et encore…. Et Hortense part pour la côte Est dans l'été…. Nous n'y échapperons pas cette année…. Mais si Nami veut bien de toi, tu pourras passer les vacances dans son ranch, dans les rocheuses, ou alors dans sa maison du Maine ! »

-« Elle a combien de maison ? »

-« Celle-ci, la Grange, une à Malibu, le ranch, la maison du Maine, un chalet à la montagne et des appartements un peu partout…. Beaucoup trop pour elle, mais elle investit souvent son argent dans l'immobilier, et sa mère faisait pareil ! Mais elle en fait profiter ses amis…. Par exemple, je sais que le chalet et le ranch accueillent souvent des jeunes de la paroisse Sainte-Lucie, dans le quartier où elle est fréquemment…. Ainsi les jeunes peuvent voir la montagne en été et en hiver, faire du ski ou de cheval…. Son argent, elle s'en sert souvent pour les bonnes œuvres »

-« Elle a le cœur sur la main, apparemment…. Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle va croire que je m'impose ?…. Elle semble me détester…. Elle m'appelle Harold ! »

-« Elle essaie de voir jusqu'où ta patience à des limites…. Elle aime les personnes bornées et patientes…. Comme elle, lorsqu'elle a une idée dans la tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs…. Et tant que ce n'est pas fait, elle reste dans un coin son esprit…. Mais cela ne fait qu'une demi-journée que vous vous connaissez…. Rassure-toi, je suis certain que vous vous entendrez bien »

-« Pensez-vous que j'ai quelque chose à craindre de votre fille ? Ou de votre femme ? »

-« Toi ?…. Non…. » Dit John « Et si tu es avec Nami, tu ne risques rien, ma nièce est trop prudente pour risquer sa peau ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre…. Finir en maison de redressement, c'est pas ce qui lui plairait…. Quant à ce que toi, tu pourrais craindre de la part d'Hortense, ce n'est que si Nami te montre un attachement amoureux…. Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« J'espère bien »

-« Humpf…. Comme Hortense pense que tu es un parent désargenté, fils d'un mécréant, d'un bon à rien, elle n'aurait rien à gagner à t'avoir près d'elle…. Un enfant à problème, ça ferait trop tâche dans sa réputation…. J'ai noirci volontairement le tableau…. Mais tes parents étaient des personnes très respectées dans la communauté sorcière »

-« Vous les avez connus ? »

-« Très peu…. J'ai du les croiser une fois, lorsque je suis allé voir ma sœur…. Il y a presque 20 ans, ils venaient de se marier…. Ce qui m'a le plus marqué, c'est la manière dont ils se regardaient…. On avait l'impression que plus rien ne comptait pour eux, hormis l'autre…. Beaucoup de personnes les enviaient, pour avoir trouvé leur âme sœur…. »

-« Vous en êtes sûr ? Parce que mes parents se détestaient au collège ! »

-« La haine et l'amour sont 2 sentiments qui viennent du cœur…. Et si jamais on croit que l'autre se moquera de l'amour qu'on lui porte, alors on a peur de souffrir, et on le fait souffrir en retour…. L'amour est quelque chose d'étrange…. »

-« Vous ne sauriez pas, par hasard, comment leur haine s'est changée en amour ? »

-« Non désolé…. Tu devrais aller te coucher Harry, tu vas devoir te lever tôt demain, et tu vas sentir le contrecoup du décalage horaire »

-« Merci »

-« Harry ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit de spécial, demande à Henry…. »

-« D'accord » Dit Harry « Et merci »

-« Merci à toi…. Bonne nuit »

Harry referma la porte du bureau, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il était pensif, trop de choses s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête : ses parents, ce sorcier vivant chez les moldus, ces bimbos à l'âme noire, et cette fille aux yeux si familiers. Avec la fatigue, il préféra se coucher de suite et y repenser plus tard. 


	6. Chapitre 6 : L'étoile noire

_Notes de l'auteur:_

_1) Il paraitrait que faire des chapitres de RAR est interdit.... Et en plus, ça m'embrouille toujours un peu ici, les reviews s'attachent au chapitre suivant....  
Bref.... Pour faire plus simple et rentrer dans le droit chemin, j'ai décidé de supprimer les chapitres RAR sur ce site (en plus, je ne sais pas s'ils sont lus!)  
Donc, si vous désirez lire les RAR que je fais à vos reviews, il faudra dorénavant aller sur mon BLOG..... Pour faire simple, vous cliquez sur mon PSEUDO pour arriver à mon COMPTE puis vous cliquer sur HOMEPAGE pour arriver au BLOG.... Et là, les RAR de ce site seront indiquées et séparées des autres sites.... Voilà!!!! Merci de votre compréhension!_

_2) Hey! Hey! Hey! L'auteur perverse est de retour!!!! Histoire de vous embrouillez un peu!!!  
Un nouveau personnage dans ce chapitre....  
Alors, qui est un Enfant de Maraudeurs? De quel Maraudeur est-il l'enfant? Est-ce pour cela que Harry reconnait Nami, ou pour autre chose, totalement différent?....  
Tant de questions, qui auront toutes une réponse à un moment donné! Mais j'attend vos "paris"!!!!_

**

* * *

Chapitre 06 : L'étoile noire (5)**

Sa nuit fut agitée, comme souvent. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête : Voldemort, Ron, Hermione, les femmes Knight, Remus, ses parents, la mort de Sirius, Luna, Ginny…. Il avait l'impression que Voldemort s'amusait avec ses souvenirs, mélangeant les pires qu'il puisse trouver. Sa tête cognait, sa cicatrice le brûlait…. Il avait très chaud, et transpirait…. Et par moment, ça se calmait…. Puis ça revenait encore….

-« Ah ! » hurla Harry en se redressant.

-« Calme-toi » dit une voix dans l'obscurité « Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar…. Recouche-toi »

-« Qui êtes-vous ? »

-« Sarah » dit Nami « La nièce de Mr Knight »

-« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda Harry, toujours assis « J'ai fermé la porte à clé »

-« Je l'ai ouverte »

-« Comment ? »

-« Je te le dirais demain…. Tout à l'heure…. » se reprit-elle « Tu devrais te recoucher, la chaleur te donne des cauchemars…. A moins que tu n'ais fait le même cauchemar que moi »

-« Ça m'étonnerait ! »

-« Oui…. Il est clair que rêver au croisement entre ton cousin et ma cousine, c'est cauchemardesque…. »

-« Oui » répondit Harry en souriant « Je crois que s'est pire que mon cauchemar »

-« Je ne pense pas…. Rallonge-toi » dit Nami en le forçant à obéir « Je vais rester près de toi jusqu'à ce que tu dormes…. »

-« Tu aurais un truc pour le mal de tête ? »

-« Tu veux un vrai médicament ? Genre de l'aspirine ? »

-« Ben oui, pourquoi, tu connais autre chose ? »

-« Non…. Ne t'inquiètes pas…. Tu restes allongé, je vais t'en chercher…. Et tient, garde cette compresse froide sur le front, ça te fera du bien »

-« D'accord »

Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas comment elle avait pu rentrer dans sa chambre, surtout pour une Cracmol ignorant tout de la magie, puisque son oncle devait cacher ses dons. De plus, il avait laissé la clé dans la serrure, et elle ne pouvait être que de son côté.

La lune, qui serait pleine dans moins de 2 jours, sortit enfin de derrière le nuage qui la cachait, et éclaira la chambre d'Harry. Il vit ainsi que la clé n'était pas à l'intérieur, mais à l'extérieur, ce qui l'inquiéta : ne savait-il plus ce qu'il faisait ? Devenait-il fou ?

-« Je t'avais dit de rester allongé » dit Nami en revenant « Tient, boit ça »

-« La clé était à l'intérieur, non ? »

-« Oui »

-« Ah » fit Harry, rassuré quand à la santé de son esprit « Comment es-tu rentrée alors ? Et pourquoi ? »

-« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je suis venue prendre un truc dans la cuisine… Une envie de chocolat, ça m'arrive !…. Et j'ai entendu du bruit… A cette heure-là de la nuit, les bruits sont trop rares pour être anodins…. J'ai donc cherché la source…. J'ai compris que tu faisais un cauchemar…. Comme tu ne semblais pas arriver à en sortir, j'ai décidé de forcer ta porte…. J'ai pris un pan de mon gilet, que j'ai glissé sous la porte…. Et j'ai pris un des pinceaux que j'avais dans la poche pour retirer ta clé…. Elle est tombée sur le gilet, et je l'ai récupérée…. Tu vois, rien de bien sorcier…. Et ça fait 30 minutes que j'essaie de faire baisser ta température…. »

-« Ton oncle avait raison, tu es très futée…. »

-« Merci »

-« Tu aurais pu me laisser, non ? »

-« Oui…. Tu aurais préféré ? »

-« J'en sais rien…. Les cauchemars, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en ai…. On s'y fait à force »

-« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda Nami « Moi, je ne m'y fais pas…. Même s'ils me hantent depuis longtemps…. Mais bon, c'est mes cauchemars, malgré leur récurrence, je vis avec ! »

-« C'est un point que nous avons en commun alors…. »

-« Et oui, Harold, qui l'eut crû ! »

-« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Harold ? »

-« T'as une tête à t'appeler Harold…. » plaisanta Nami, puis elle redevint étrangement sérieuse « C'est qui Voldemort ? Un personnage de film d'horreur ? »

-« En quelque sorte…. C'est le surnom qu'un gars s'est donné…. Il détestait mes parents, et il me déteste aussi…. »

-« Plus que ton oncle ? »

-« Je dérange mon oncle…. Et même s'il ne m'aime pas, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse un jour me détester comme Voldemort me déteste »

-« Tu penses que ce gars pourrait t'avoir suivi jusqu'ici ? »

-« Non…. J'espère vraiment que non »

-« C'est à cause de lui qu'il faut que je te montre comment cacher ta cicatrice ? » demanda naïvement Nami.

-« Tu es trop futée pour moi…. » répondit Harry, comprenant pourquoi Mr Knight tenait à ce qu'il se méfie d'elle « Comment l'as-tu compris ? »

-« Je suis peut-être une gamine, mais il y a des choses que je comprends plus vite que d'autres…. Mon oncle m'a demandé de t'aider à cacher ta cicatrice…. Tu avais ta main sur ta cicatrice quand je suis entrée…. Et elle est plus brûlante que le reste de ton front…. Et ce Voldemort est ton pire cauchemar, et il t'en veut… Faut pas être devin pour comprendre que ta cicatrice est un moyen pour lui de te reconnaître et de te tenir en son pouvoir…. J'espère pour toi que ce gars n'est pas adepte de la magie noire »

-« Pourquoi me parles-tu de magie ? » demanda Harry, légèrement inquiété par la logique étrange de son interlocutrice.

-« Quand une personne déteste quelqu'un, au point où il semble te détester, qu'importe ce qu'il encourt, il doit être prêt à tout pour en finir avec toi…. Et je pense qu'il veut te faire souffrir avant tout, sinon tu aurais déjà eu un contrat sur le dos »

-« Un contrat ? »

-« Un tueur à gage… Tu sors d'où ? »

-« De ma cambrousse »

-« Je vois ça…. Donc, pour faire souffrir quelqu'un, on peut s'en prendre à ses proches, à ses amis…. Ou alors s'en prendre à sa raison…. Te rendre fou…. En Angleterre, vous avez un passé magique important…. Arthur, Excalibur, Merlin…. Fées, farfadets, sorcières, magiciennes et enchanteurs…. Il doit donc y avoir des lieux spécialisés…. Des livres aussi…. Des gourous, des sectes, etc. …. »

-« Tu crois en tout ça ? »

-« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne les vois pas, qu'elles n'existent pas…. Je ne vois pas les atomes, mais ils existent…. L'amour n'est pas quelque chose que l'on voit, mais il existe…. Mon côté rationnel me force à ne croire qu'en ce que je vois…. Mon côté imaginatif me permet de croire en ce que je ne vois pas…. Et puis, je pense que l'imagination est la plus grande qualité d'un scientifique…. Tant qu'il ne se base pas que sur elle pour prouver ses dires »

-« Tu es étrange, même pour moi »

-« Merci ! Tu devrais dormir, ça te fera du bien…. Demain Henry viendra te réveiller…. Nous allons au studio de bonne heure, ensuite il fait trop chaud…. Tu as envie de faire quelque chose de particulier ? »

-« J'en sais rien »

-« Bien…. Alors on ira au ChinaTown du coin, je dois aller prendre des herbes »

-« Des herbes ? »

-« Oui…. Chez un herboriste…. Je ne me soigne qu'avec des plantes…. Que je prends chez une personne en qui j'ai confiance…. Je sais, ça fait paranoïaque, mais les plantes n'ont pas d'effets secondaires dus à la composition chimique…. Et au moins, je ne risque pas d'ulcère ! »

-« Tu crois que ta tante veut encore te tuer ? » murmura Harry « Pardon, j'aurais pas dû dire ça »

-« Mais tu l'as dit…. » dit Nami en se retournant vers la fenêtre « Ma tante est une arriviste…. Je représente le reste de la fortune de la famille, et si je décède avant mon oncle, il aura la grande majorité de ce que j'ai…. Donc, c'est tout bénéfice pour elle…. Enfin, ça, c'était avant le mois dernier…. Mais, chut, c'est entre mon oncle et moi…. Maintenant, tu dors, sinon je devrais aussi travailler sur les poches sous tes yeux demain »

-« Bonne nuit » dit Harry, se sentant sombrer comme une masse.

-« C'est ça »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain matin, Henry vint le réveiller à l'aube. Il eut du mal à émerger, tellement le lit était douillé et que la maison était silencieuse. Le décalage horaire devait jouer, certainement. Il s'habilla comme lorsqu'il était à Privet Drive : jean, T-shirt et basket, seul l'état de ses vêtements avait changé. Il prit sa casquette pour couvrir sa cicatrice.

Lorsqu'il descendit, Marietta, la cuisinière, lui mit un délicieux petit déjeuner sous le nez : céréales, toasts, œufs et bacon. Elle en posa un second juste en face d'Harry, et il vit rapidement arriver Nami. Il eut un doute sur son identité, à cause de sa tenue, mais le « Salut Harold ! » qu'elle lui adressa, la lui confirma de suite.

Durant le petit-déjeuner, alors que Marietta et Nami discutaient en italien, Harry détailla la jeune fille : elle était plus grande qu'il ne l'aurait crû, sans doute qu'elle se tenait voûté devant sa tante. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs, la couleur noire avait disparu dans la nuit, ainsi que l'impression de crasse, remplacées par un ravisant béret beige, plein de pin's. Elle portait un vieux jean rapiécé avec des morceaux de tissus multicolores, un débardeur et un pull beaucoup trop grand pour elle, laissant voir une épaule, mais cachant le reste jusqu'aux genoux. Le pull, de couleur sombre et aux motifs géométriques, l'empêchait de voir si elle avait raison de cacher presque la moitié de son corps.

Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir d'où il connaissait ses yeux. Les parents de Nami, dont il avait observé le portrait, lui étaient totalement inconnus. Mais ses yeux, il en était sûr, il les avait déjà vus…. Mais quand ? Et où ? Sur quelle personne ?…. Mystère !

Alors qu'il remarqua que Marietta était retournée à ses occupations matinales, Nami lui adressa un sourire en coin, révélant une canine plus longue que la normale…. Ce sourire carnassier était tempéré par l'adorable fossette qu'il révélait. Harry lui sourit en retour.

-« Quand tu seras prêt à partir, rejoint-moi devant la porte d'entrée…. Je te donne 10 minutes pour faire ce que tu as à faire, et prendre ce que tu as à prendre…. Pas une minute de plus ! »

-« D'accord…. Marietta, c'était un petit déjeuner extra ! » dit Harry en lui apportant la vaisselle dans l'évier, imité par Nami.

-« Ravie que ça vous ait plus, Monsieur Porter »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire…. Il était sûr et certain que cette erreur dans son nom était due à la jeune fille à ses côtés. Il ne releva cependant pas l'erreur, remercia encore une fois Marietta et monta se préparer. Une fois dans sa chambre, après un rapide tour à la salle de bain attenante, il se posa sur son lit pour savoir ce qu'il devait prendre. Il hésita longtemps pour sa baguette, mais Henry serait présent (normalement), il n'aurait donc rien à craindre. Il prit un carnet, le livre de ses parents (au cas où il aurait le temps de le feuilleter), son téléphone portable et son portefeuille. Il rentra aisément le tout dans son sac scolaire, qu'il se mit en bandoulière. Il se regarda dans la glace, se trouva parfaitement ridicule, et espéra trouver rapidement le style pour paraître comme tout le monde.

Lorsqu'il sortit, sur le perron, il admira la belle décapotable devant lui. Il fut arrêté dans ses pensées par une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-« Elle est pas mal, hein ? »

-« Ouais…. » dit Harry en reconnaissant la voix de Henry « Vous avez rasé votre moustache ? Ça vous rajeunit de beaucoup ! »

-« Je suis jeune…. Enfin, 10 ans de plus que toi…. La moustache c'est pour faire plus sérieux…. Et c'est surtout une postiche »

-« Oh ! C'est pratique ! »

-« Très » dit-il en se frottant le menton « Nami va être en retard »

-« Et puis quoi encore » dit celle-ci « Je suis ponctuelle, moi ! »

-« Mais oui ! » la railla Henry.

Le trio monta en voiture, dans une ambiance bonne enfant, Harry à l'arrière. A y regarder de plus prêt, Henry agissait avec Nami comme avec sa petite sœur. Et inversement. Le « mademoiselle » avait disparu, et l'intonation du majordome était moins pédante, beaucoup plus chaleureuse. La voiture démarra et s'engouffra dans la large rue, joliment entretenue.

-« C'est quoi le programme ? » demanda Henry.

-« Les studios d'effets spéciaux…. Je m'occupe d'Harold, en premier, comme ça c'est bouclé !…. Puis, je dois aller dans ChinaTown, pour voir Monsieur Miyazaki…. Harold viendra avec moi, ça lui fera une visite guidée !…. Je pense en avoir jusqu'à 11h pour la transformation »

-« Tant que ça ? » demanda Harry, alors qu'il était à peine 7h.

-« Je table large…. » dit Nami « De toute façon, si on finit avant, tu visiteras les studios…. A moins que le cinéma ne t'intéresse pas ? »

-« Si, mais je n'y suis jamais allé ! »

-« Ben on va arranger ça ! » dit-elle « Tu verras, à la maison, il y a des tas de films…. Je suis sûre qu'on peut mettre une télé et un magnétoscope dans ta chambre…. T'en pense quoi Henry ? »

-« Se sera fait à notre retour…. Je sélectionnerais les films…. Il y a un minimum de connaissances à avoir, et donc, un minimum de classiques à avoir vu…. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, ça se regarde facilement ! »

-« Si vous le dites ! »

-« Et puis, tu n'auras qu'à lire le résumé, pour voir si ça t'intéresse » dit Henry « Et tu feras le tri toi-même, dans ce que je t'apporterais »

-« Et comme il y a les bandes annonces, tu pourras te faire une idées sur les films que tu voudrais voir »

-« Et je dors quand ? » demanda Harry.

-« T'a pas besoin de te faire toute la collection de mon oncle en une nuit…. D'ailleurs tu ne le pourrais pas…. Mais un film ou 2 par soir, se sera un bon rythme…. Et si tu veux dormir, tu mets sur pause ! Tout simplement ! »

-« D'accord, ça marche ! »

-« Ah ! Ah ! C'est que tu ne serais pas aussi casse-pieds que ce que raconte ton cousin ! »

-« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! » rit ironiquement Harry « Il fait beau, non ? »

-« Ça va se découvrir cet après-midi » dit Henry « Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas vous baigner ? »

-« Demain ! » dit Nami « Faut que j'aille à la paroisse cette après-midi »

-« Et je ne sais pas nager » dit Harry.

-« Je vais t'apprendre ! » dit-elle « Et te faire faire du sport, t'a l'air maigrichon…. On ne voit même pas tes muscles… »

-« Ce n'est pas parce que cela ne se voit pas, encore » dit Henry « Qu'il n'en a pas…. Et n'oublies pas que les garçons et les filles n'ont pas la même puberté ! »

-« Je sais, je sais…. Même entre filles on n'a pas la même puberté, alors ! » Dit Nami, boudeuse.

Henry passa le reste du chemin, jusqu'au studio, à faire une visite guidée de la ville à Harry, lui faisant même un récit historique de certains lieux. L'adolescent regretta de ne pas avoir une caméra ou bien un appareil photo, pour tout montrer à Ron et Hermione quand il rentrerait en Angleterre.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le parking souterrain d'un immeuble qui ne payait pas de mine, mais Henry lui certifia que l'extérieur décrépi n'était pas le plus important, et que cela avait même ses avantages. Harry le crut sur parole, mais il fut surpris par l'intérieur de l'immeuble : tout était blanc et chrome, brillant et propre, vaste et éclairé.

-« Whah ! »

-« Tu vois, c'est comme avec les personnes, la beauté du cœur prime sur la beauté extérieure ! » Dit Henry.

-« Ça s'est ce que dit un homme casé ! » dit Nami « En parlant d'elle, lui as-tu parlé du poste ? »

-« Oui, je l'ai fait…. Elle y réfléchit, et te donne son avis dans un mois »

-« Très bien » dit Nami « Bien, Henry, je te laisse faire ce que tu as à faire…. On se retrouve en bas à 11h ? »

-« Oui »

-« Harry, aller, vient, c'est par-là ! »

Harry était impressionné par ce qu'il voyait dans ce hall : des affiches de films d'horreurs, des maquettes de monstres grandeurs natures. Ils passèrent le poste de sécurité avant de monter dans les étages. Nami les fit descendre au 4ème étage, et Harry remarqua que le couloir séparait 8 petits laboratoires.

-« Hey, Nami, ça faisait longtemps ! » dit un grand homme barbu.

-« Aaron, ravie de te revoir » dit Nami en se laissant allée à une chaleureuse étreinte.

-« Alors, dans quoi viens-tu mettre ton nez cette fois ? »

-« C'est mon oncle qui veut que je lui rende un service…. T'es pas au courant ? »

-« Si, c'est lui le service ? »

-« Ouais…. Aaron, je te présente Harold Porter, un anglais…. Harold, je te présente Aaron McAllister, notre spécialiste maison des prothèses en tout genre »

-« C'est quoi le souci ? » demanda Aaron « La cicatrice ? »

-« Oui » Répondit Harry, intimidé.

Il faut dire que Aaron était un géant, pour un moldu : presque 2m de haut et plus d'un quintal de muscle. Il portait un jean et une chemise de bûcheron, avec de grosses rangers noires. Sa barbe cachait la moitié de son visage, mais pour ce qu'il en vit, Harry remarqua une cicatrice à l'arcade droite et un nez de travers. Harry le laissa regarder sa cicatrice, il n'aurait rien pu faire contre, la main d'Aaron lui prendrait facilement le visage !

-« Alors, t'en pense quoi ? »

-« Elle est profonde, quand même…. Mieux vaut une prothèse, faite sur mesure, pas juste un cache…. Sinon, quand il froncera les sourcils ou autre, ça risque de faire une bulle d'air, et de ruiner le camouflage »

-« Je te le laisse alors ? »

-« J'en prendrais soin ! Aller petit gars, vient avec moi ! »

-« Je vais faire le tour des employés…. Dire bonjour »

-« Vas-y, ne t'inquiètes pas, il est entre de bonne main »

Harry la regarda partir, inquiet d'être seul avec ce monstre. Une grande tape dans le dos lui fit perdre son équilibre et revenir sur terre. Aaron le conduisit dans le labo n°3, le fit asseoir sur un siège à roulette et le fit glisser jusque devant un évier. Il lui fit mettre un bonnet de nageur (pour cacher les cheveux), avant de lui mettre une cape de coiffeur, du coton et des pailles dans le nez et les oreilles, il lui appliqua une huile sentant l'amande.

-« Ferme les yeux et la bouche »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je vais faire le masque…. Si tu veux, je vais te dire tout ce que je fais…. Mais ferme les yeux…. Donc, j'ai bouché les orifices de ton nez pour que tu puisses respirer, ceux de tes oreilles pour que tu puisses entendre…. Et je t'ai mis une huile pour retirer facilement le masque que je vais te faire…. Donc, maintenant que tu es prêt, je prépare le masque…. C'est une pâte à prise plutôt rapide, elle se fait donc au dernier moment…. »

Aaron continua de lui expliquer toute la démarche, depuis les spécificités de l'huile et de la pâte, à l'utilisation qu'il fera du masque. Il bascula le siège d'Harry pour que sa tête soit au-dessus de l'évier. Lorsqu'il commença à badigeonner le visage d'Harry, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se contracter sous la fraîcheur de la matière. Aaron lui dit qu'il en aurait pour 1h dans le noir, et il lui mit une radio locale en fond sonore.

Les infos de 8h venaient de se terminer lorsque Harry entendit une bande d'enfant arrivé à l'étage. Il entendit la voix d'Aaron gronder, puis le silence. Il entendit vaguement une explication sur le but des laboratoires et le travail d'Aaron, puis une explosion de joie suivie d'une course et de l'ouverture de la porte de la salle où il était.

-« Les enfants, du calme…. Aller, on entre tous, ne vous inquiétez pas…. Harold, ne t'inquiètes pas, se sont les enfants de la paroisse Ste Lucie, ils viennent visiter les lieux…. Bon, les enfants, qui peut me dire ce que je suis en train de faire à Harold ? » Demanda Aaron « Toi »

-« Myndie » répondit une enfant.

-« Myndie…. On t'écoute »

-« Vous faites une emprunte de son visage »

-« Exactement…. Et c'est pour faire quoi ensuite ? »

-« Euh…. Je sais pas »

-« Et bien, jeune Myndie, je fais une emprunte pour pouvoir faire une reproduction de son visage…. Je vais me servir de cette emprunte comme un moule, pour sortir une tête…. Et ensuite, je pourrais travailler sur la création de prothèses adaptées au visage d'Harold…. Et pourquoi je fais ça ? »

-« Moi, moi monsieur ! »

-« C'est comment ton prénom »

-« Neil »

-« Neil, on t'écoute »

-« C'est pour éviter de le faire sur lui, directement »

-« C'est exact…. T'as pas un grand frère ? »

-« Si…. Jason »

-« Je me souviens de lui…. Donc, comme Jason a dû te le dire, on ne peut pas bloquer un acteur pour faire des prothèses adaptées à lui…. Il faut qu'il se prépare pour le rôle qu'il va jouer…. Donc, on fait une copie de sa tête, de ses oreilles ou d'autres parties de son corps, afin de travailler dessus sans problème…. Bien, après avoir fait ce double, on fait quoi ? Quelqu'un a une idée ?…. Personne ?…. Bon, alors après avoir fait une 2ème tête d'Harold, je détermine sa couleur de peau, pour que la base de la prothèse ne soit pas éloignée de sa carnation…. Vous imaginez le résultat si on met la même couleur de prothèse sur un européen, un amérindien, un latino, un asiatique ou un africain…. Peut-être que ça passerait pour un, mais par pour tous…. Bon, après ce petit cours, on passe aux travaux pratiques…. »

-« OUAIS ! » hurlèrent les enfants.

-« Mais dans le calme…. On va faire des moules de vos mains, pour faire des gants spéciaux »

-« Des griffes de monstres ? » demandèrent un garçon.

-« Si tu le veux, oui »

-« Génial ! »

-« Vous allez suivre Sœur Clarence, elle connaît tout ça par cœur maintenant…. Il faut que vous soyez prêt quand j'arrive, d'accord »

-« Oui monsieur »

-« Bien…. » dit Aaron en revenant vers Harry « Alors Harold, on va te retirer ce casque »

Harry ne sut combien de temps cela dura, mais l'opération fut plutôt longue à son goût, et légèrement douloureuse. Lorsqu'il fut enfin libéré, il bougea sa mâchoire pour sentir ses muscles et cligna des yeux pour se faire à la lumière. Dans le trouble de sa vision, due à ses verres correcteurs en moins, il lui sembla reconnaître une personne, bien plus petite que dans ses souvenirs.

-« _J'hallucine, je vois mon parrain en miniature_ » pensa-t-il en tâtonnant pour trouver ses lunettes.

-« Excusez-moi » dit une voix de femme.

-« Bonjour » répondit Harry, voyant la nonne et une petite fille.

-« Vient Stella » dit la nonne en prenant l'enfant, de 4ans maximum, dans ses bras « Il ne faut pas embêter le monsieur »

-« Elle ne m'embêtait pas »

-« Vous êtes un ami de notre Sarah ? » demanda la nonne « Oh, je suis d'une impolitesse…. Je suis Sœur Marie Clarence…. »

-« Enchanté » répondit Harry en lui serrant la main.

-« Et vous êtes Harold Porter, d'après ce que Monsieur McAllister m'a dit… »

-« Euh…. Oui ! » répondit Harry.

-« On vous laisse…. Aller Stella, on va faire des mains en plâtre ! Où as-tu laissé ta poupée ? » Demanda la sœur en sortant.

Harry n'en revenait pas : cette enfant ressemblait à son parrain. Le même visage fin, des grands yeux noirs, et des cheveux de nuit. Mais si elle avait 4 ans, elle avait été conçue durant sa 1ère année…. Et à ce moment-là, son parrain était à Azkaban…. Les sorciers n'étaient pas si fréquent que ça, et il était certain que cette enfant, si elle présentait des dons de magie, serait bannie de la paroisse, voir exorcisée….

Dans son champ de vision, il repéra une tache de couleur : une poupée de chiffon, avec une robe et des chaussures rouges, une chemise jaune et des cheveux blonds. Il se leva et essaya de trouver les enfants. Il les repéra vite, et remarqua la jeune Stella assise devant la porte d'un des laboratoires.

-« Je crois que ta poupée se sentait seule » dit Harry en la lui mettant juste devant.

Stella attrapa vivement sa poupée, la serra contre elle de peur qu'il la lui reprenne. Mais elle lui sourit malgré tout en remerciement.

-« Tu l'avais oublié »

-« Elle ne vous parlera pas » dit Sœur Clarence « Elle ne parle pas, presque pas, tout simplement…. Ça va ma chérie ? Oui…. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sarah va arriver »

A peine la bonne sœur avait terminé sa phrase qu'on entendit le tintement de l'ascenseur. Stella tourna la tête, aperçut Nami dans l'ascenseur et se leva d'un bond pour courir dans ses bras. Nami l'attrapa dans la course et la fit tourner avant de la serrer contre elle, en l'embrassant.

-« Stella ne parle qu'à Sarah…. C'est un peu sa maman…. Cette enfant a un cœur d'or…. Et le cœur sur la main…. Si vous êtes un ami de Sarah, alors vous avez beaucoup de chance…. »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Bonjour ma sœur »

-« Bonjour mon enfant » dit la nonne en l'embrassant sur le front.

-« Comment ça se passe aujourd'hui ? »

-« Ils pensent tous à se faire des mains de monstres, pour Halloween »

-« Ils ne vont pas trop grandir d'ici là, normalement…. Où sont les 6-8ans ? »

-« Avec sœur Bénédicte, au niveau miniatures radiocommandés…. »

-« Ils vont s'amuser ! »

-« J'en doute pas un instant » Dit la sœur « Mais Stella ne veut pas s'amuser avec les autres enfants de son âge »

-« C'est vrai ça ? » Demanda Nami à l'enfant, qui cacha son visage dans son cou « Ça te dirait de me donner un coup de main avec Harold ? Ça ne vous dérange pas ma sœur ? »

-« Bien sûr que non, je sais qu'elle est entre de bonne main avec toi. Tu restes à l'étage ? »

-« Je ne sais pas encore…. Mais je passe cette après-midi à l'église, je vous la ramène à ce moment-là ? »

-« Stella, tu veux rester avec Sarah pour la journée ? J'ai pas entendu »

-« Oui » Murmura l'enfant.

-« Bon, c'est d'accord…. Sarah, je te revoie tout à l'heure, avec Stella ! »

-« Comptez sur moi, ma Sœur »

-« Bien »

-« Harold, ravie de vous avoir rencontré »

-« Moi de même »

-« Harold ? » L'appela Nami alors qu'elle était déjà rentrée dans le laboratoire n°2.

-« J'arrive…. A bientôt ma sœur » dit Harry en courant rejoindre les filles « Je fais quoi ? »

-« Tu t'assois là…. Sur le siège…. » ordonna-t-elle, alors qu'elle était devant un ordinateur, avec Stella sur ses genoux « Très bien…. Je vais scanner ton visage, en couleur et 3 dimensions, afin que Aaron puisse connaître les variations de couleurs de ta peau, au niveau de ton front et de ta cicatrice…. Je suis une tête en l'air…. Stella, je te présente Harold Porter…. Dis bonjour…. Pour moi ! »

-« 'Jour »

-« Bonjour Stella » répondit Harry « Et ta poupée c'est comment ? »

-« Je te présente Melle Secret » fit Nami alors que Stella se mettait un doigt sur la bouche « Exactement, faut pas dire son nom…. Parce que c'est secret…. Alors son nom est devenue Melle Secret !…. Harold, je te présente ma petite étoile : Stella Raven »

-« Ravi de te rencontrer Stella »

-« Arrête de bouger, faut que je recommence…. Hein que c'est un vilain garnement ? » femanda Nami à Stella.

La petite répondit en agitant son index droit sous le nez d'Harry. Ce dernier se retint de justesse de rire à la scène, mais l'attitude de Nami face à cette enfant était attendrissante. Dans sa manière de la regarder, de lui caresser les cheveux, ou de la porter, il voyait autre chose qu'un simple attachement à une enfant. Ce n'était pas non plus l'affection d'une grande sœur envers sa cadette. C'était plus comme une mère et sa fille.

Lui qui trouvait que Nami était étrange et énervante, près de sa tante, il la découvrait attendrissante, douce et généreuse. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait encore lui réserver comme surprise.


	7. Chapitre 7 : La mégère au grand coeur

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
Je vous rappelle que je ne répond plus aux reviews, directement sur ce site, mais que j'y répond toujours. Pour accéder aux réponses, il vous suffit de cliquer sur mon pseudo, afin d'arriver sur ma "Page Personnelle", puis de cliquer sur "HOMEPAGE" afin d'attérir sur mon BLOG, où je poste mes RAR sous la forme : "Histoire : RAR de FFNET"  
J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop, mais ça évite que des nouveaux chapitres ne puissent être lus à cause de problèmes liés à ces intrusions de chapitres RAR... Merci de votre compréhension, et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 07 : La mégère au grand cœur… **

_(Dimanche 30 Juin 1996)_

Nami, aidée de Stella, apprit à Harry l'art et la manière de se grimer naturellement. Le terme étonna le jeune homme, mais il comprit vite que ce qu'il allait devoir apprendre pour cacher sa cicatrice, ce n'était pas un banal maquillage. En attendant que ses prothèses soient faites, Nami lui donna un jeu de cache-défauts, comme elle disait. En général, ils servent à cacher les défauts comme un tatouage ou une tache de naissance. Mais pour les rudiments et les premiers temps, une simple pastille couleur chair lui suffirait. Il apprit ainsi à cacher l'aspect trop lisse de ce qui lui sembla être un pansement, puis il apprit à cacher les bords pour que le passage du pansement à la peau soit progressif, et donc fluide. Il dut s'y reprendre à 8 fois avant d'avoir un résultat correct, et s'en sortit avec les félicitations de Aaron au bout du 14ème essai. L'imposant afro-américain passait pour leur dire que les jeunes de la paroisse étaient partis.

Nami concéda alors à quitter les lieux, elle aussi, puisqu'elle devait absolument passer à ChinaTown avant midi. Elle descendit donc jusqu'au parking, avec Stella sur le dos. Dès qu'elle la posait à terre pour faire quelque chose, Stella restait sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Nami soit disponible. Aaron qui les accompagnait, expliqua à Harry que la petite ne se sentait en sécurité que dans les bras de la jeune fille, elle pouvait même s'endormir comme une masse tellement elle y était bien. Pour le moment, cela ne dérangeait pas Nami, parce que Stella semblait vraiment petite et chétive pour son âge, mais petit à petit, il avait remarqué qu'elle prolongeait la séparation avec Stella, et que parfois la petite lui tenait juste la main, mais uniquement si la seconde était occupée.

Henry les attendait en bas, près de la voiture. Stella lui adressa quand même un sourire, car elle le connaissait bien maintenant, mais elle ne quitta pas les bras de Nami. Le majordome les conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée de ChinaTown, et sa jeune patronne lui laissa le champ libre pour le reste de la journée, lui précisant où elle serait s'il devait la chercher. Henry retint Harry, lorsque Nami et Stella entrèrent dans une boutique de vêtements chinois.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry, ici, il n'y a personne qui vous fera du mal si vous êtes un ami de Nami…. C'est comme à la paroisse Ste Rita »

« Mais entre ? »

« Nami ne le sait pas, mais elle a des anges gardiens un peu partout en ville…. Elle a aidé tellement de monde, que tous aimeraient lui rendre un jour la pareille…. Et elle a des contacts très haut placés dans chaque communauté…. »

« Comment ça ? A son âge ? »

« Les quartiers pauvres, ou écartés, ne sont pas aussi aidé par les autorités que les zones touristiques et marchandes…. Lorsque vous irez à Ste Rita, vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire »

« Et vous ne pourriez pas me le dire de suite ? »

« Elle vous attend, et elle n'est pas patiente »

« Bien…. A ce soir alors ! »

« Oui »

Stella portait un chapeau en paille, d'inspiration chinoise, ce qui la protégeait du soleil, même si les rues devenaient de moins en moins lumineuses. Harry resta près de Nami, pour ne pas se perdre. Les effluves de plats chinois le faisaient saliver, mais il eut certains doutes sur l'hygiène par moment. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, et Harry vit une petite échoppe avec des tas de pots de fleurs remplies d'herbes étranges même pour un sorcier, sur un petit banc au dehors. Mais ça ressemblait vaguement à la boutique des nécessaires à potions.

Nami entra, tenant la main de Stella et suivit d'Harry. L'odeur était étrange, mélange d'encens et d'herbes séchées, pas désagréable mais un peu trop prononcée à son goût. Au son du carillon, un petit asiatique, très âgé et trapu, apparut de derrière le comptoir.

« Nami San » dit-il.

« Maître Miyazaki, heureuse de vous voir en si grande forme »

« Pour moi est tout le plaisir, Nami San…. »

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, bien…. Comme un jeune homme je suis »

« Ravie de le savoir…. Et Madame Miyazaki ? »

« Etre arrière-grand-mère lui va bien »

« Je me doute…. Nouvelle vie dans la famille, nouvelle jeunesse pour vous »

« Oui…. Sages paroles…. »

« Grand-père ? » appela une jeune femme.

« En bas » répondit le vieil homme.

« Bonjour » dit la jeune femme en arrivant par une porte dérobée.

Elle devait avoir dans les 20 ans, plutôt petite, des traits asiatiques sans aucun doute possible ce qui contrastait avec ses yeux bleus et son teint clair. Des cheveux coupés au carré, révélant des pommettes hautes. La finesse de son corps était mise en valeur par une robe d'été droite.

« Nami San, ma 7ème petite fille, Maï »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer » dit Nami « Votre grand-père ne cesse de me parler de vous, vous êtes bien la future médecin ? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi…. Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin, j'entends parler de vous depuis si longtemps…. Je ne vous pensais pas aussi jeune »

« Age du corps sans rapport avec âge de l'esprit » la coupa son grand-père.

« Quand on vous connaît, on ne peut en douter grand-père »

« Client à s'occuper » répondit le grand-père en la chassant vers Harry.

« C'est un ami à moi » dit Nami, mais la jeune femme était déjà partie.

« Vous et moi travail à faire » dit le grand-père « Petite étoile noire venir aussi ? »

« Oui, évidemment » répondit Nami en passant dans le bureau du vieil homme, avec Stella.

« En gros, même si je ne suis pas un client, vous êtes là pour m'occuper ? »

« En quelque sorte…. » répondit la jeune femme « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave et d'illégal, mais mon grand-père tient à garder ses affaires secrètes…. Il a des recettes de familles, que même ses fils ne connaissent pas…. »

« Il ne leur fait pas confiance ? »

« L'Amérique est un beau pays…. Mais l'argent corrompt les cœurs…. Rares sont les personnes qui préfèrent partager cet argent au lieu de s'enrichir…. Il en est de même pour la médecine…. J'exerce durant le week-end, dans une clinique, pour les malades sans couverture sociale, voir sans travail…. Cela me permet de comprendre mieux mon métier…. En temps que médecin, je me dois de soigner mon prochain, sans me demander si je pourrais moi-même vivre demain…. »

« En quoi cela à un rapport avec Sarah ? »

« Vous êtes un esprit rapide, avec Nami San il faut l'être…. Cela à tout à voir…. Mais je ne sais pas exactement comment cela s'est passé…. Je me souviens, quand j'étais petite, que je ne devais pas dire où habitait mon grand-père…. Je ne le voyais que très rarement d'ailleurs…. Il y a 10 ans, il y a eu une grosse tension dans la famille, j'étais trop jeune pour être mise au courant…. Cette tension a disparu avec Nami San…. Et je peux dire dorénavant où vit mon grand-père…. Je crois que cela vient d'un problème avec l'immigration, et la carte verte…. Peut-être que je saurais le fin mot de cette affaire un jour…. »

« Cette échoppe a toujours été ainsi ? Elle est très pittoresque »

« Avant, je me souviens que mon grand-père vivait dans un sous-sol humide…. Il a racheté ce magasin, peu de temps après…. Et depuis, on travaille en famille…. Mon père représente mon grand-père un peu partout en ville et en Californie, la médecine chinoise est très en vogue, comme celle par les plantes…. »

« Petite entreprise marche bien » dit le vieil homme « Mais jeune fille trop bavarde ! »

« Pardon »

« Apprendre à garder bouche fermée » dit le grand-père « Secrets pas toujours bons à révéler ! »

« Oui…. Mais c'est un de ces amis, et il ne semble pas la connaître vraiment »

« Ami depuis 2 jours, pas connaître être normal…. »

« Ne la grondes pas » dit une vieille femme « Elle pensait bien faire…. Maï, va surveiller ton petit cousin »

« Oui grand-mère »

« Vous déjeunerez bien avec nous…. J'ai fait du canard laqué »

« Bien sûr ! » dit Nami « Avec joie, hein Stella ? »

La petite se lécha les lèvres, en signe d'accord. Harry les suivit à l'étage, ne sachant plus trop sur quel pied danser. Harry fut présenté à la famille Miyazaki, enfin, à une petite partie. Le repas se déroula bien, et Harry espérait ne pas avoir fait de bourde lors de son essai avec les baguettes. Les Miyazaki étaient japonais par le grand-père et chinois par la grand-mère, le mandarin côtoyait le japonais, les sushi côtoyaient le canard laqué. Leur rencontre avait eu lieu durant la seconde Guerre Mondiale, et ils avaient fuit l'Asie peu de temps après. Les souvenirs étaient durs mais Maître Miyazaki savait en tiré les bons côtés, sa manière de parler était étudiée, il ne voulait pas vraiment perdre son identité, quand à Mme Miyazaki, elle était professeur de langues avant de quitter l'Asie.

Le repas se termina par un dessert glacé, la chaleur commençant à se faire sentir. Harry proposa son aide pour desservir et faire la vaisselle, ce que Mme Miyazaki trouva agréable et accepta.

« Charmant jeune homme il est » dit le Maître.

« Je n'arrive pas à le cerner…. »

« Difficile à cerner Nami San est »

« Oui…. Aussi, c'est vrai »

« Demain reprendre entraînement…. Voir si progrès ont été fait »

« Oui…. » dit Nami, avec une grimace de doute.

« Revenir avec thé » dit-il en se levant « Restez, vous, assis…. Jouer Dames avec Maï…. Voir si gagner aujourd'hui » _(1)_

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, Mme Miyazaki essayait de cerner Harry, qui essayait de cerner leur relation avec Nami.

« Comment avez-vous rencontré Sarah ? » demanda Harry.

« Elle est venue à nous, un jour…. Il pleuvait, nous venions de sauver notre dernier enfant de notre employeur…. Notre plus jeune fils…. Et cet homme est venu nous réclamer le loyer…. Je n'ai pas honte de dire par quoi nous sommes passés pour en arriver jusque là… Mon époux ne veut pas que ça se sache, pour lui, c'est privé »

« Mais que vient faire Sarah dans cette histoire ? »

« Elle nous a sauvé » répondit la vieille dame, avant de s'expliquer « Nous n'avions pas l'argent nécessaire…. Et cet homme, violent, a commencé à faire rouer de coups mon époux, qui n'a pas voulu se défendre, pour ne pas empirer la situation…. Et elle était là, dans la porte du taudis qui était notre maison, cette cave plutôt…. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine, comme on en voit dans les vitrines…. Des anglaises intactes, une petite robe en velours, des chaussettes et un tablier blanc…. Je ne sais comment elle a réussi à venir jusque là sans se faire tuer ou agresser…. L'homme s'est approché d'elle, elle lui a tendu une liasse de billet d'une main, de l'autre elle nous a montré du doigt…. L'échange a été conclu…. Il aurait pu lui prendre tout son argent, la tuer, réclamer une rançon…. Mais non, il émane quelque chose d'elle…. Quelque chose qui peut être effrayant, et aussi rassurant…. Elle nous a ensuite conduits jusqu'ici, où son majordome nous attendait avec les papiers de régularisation…. Le contrat était clair, nous devenions herboristes…. Ce que nous étions à la base…. Et nous remboursions les frais investis, sans intérêts…. »

« Pas avoir à raconter ça » dit Miyazaki.

« Il a le droit de savoir qui est Nami San »

« Nami San très bien…. Chance à vous d'être sous son aile »

« A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien…. Elle est étrange…. En plus, elle déforme mon nom et mon prénom »

« Nouvelle vie offerte à vous » dit le vieil homme, en lui présentant un journal sorcier.

« Oh ! » fut la seule réponse d'Harry.

« Mon époux a raison…. Là-bas, votre vie est difficile…. Prenez du recul en étant quelqu'un d'autre…. Ou tout simplement en étant enfin vous-même »

« Sages paroles Mme Miyazaki dit » appuya le vieil homme « Esprit et corps troublés, se sentir depuis loin…. Remettre tout en ordre avec Miyazaki ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter San…. Nous ne pratiquons peut-être pas la même magie que vous, mais prendre du recul vous fera le plus grand bien…. Nami San vous offre cette chance, comme elle nous a offert de repartir à zéro…. »

« Chance offerte à vous d'enfin être vous »

« J'y réfléchirais »

« Heure du thé ! » s'impatienta le vieil homme.

« Retournez dans le salon, j'amène le thé blanc au jasmin…. Ton préféré ! »

Harry n'en revenait pas, Sarah était un aimant à sorcier, ou en tout cas, elle ne savait s'entourer que de sorciers…. Peut-être saurait-elle voir le monde sorcier ?... Quel idiot il était ! En tant que Cracmol, il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait voir le monde des sorciers, comme Mme Figg ne pouvait le voir…. La vieille femme aux chats en savait juste assez pour savoir ce qu'il se passait…. Mais, et Rusard ?... Y a-t-il des niveaux dans les Cracmols ? Et pourquoi aiment-ils s'entourer de chats ?... Quoiqu'en y repensant, Sarah n'avait pas de chat…. Le monde magique recelait de si nombreux mystères, Sarah en était-elle un à elle seule ?

Instinctivement, le vieux sage lui inspirait confiance. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Henry n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter de sa sécurité, avec Sarah comme aimant à bons sorciers, il serait toujours protégé. L'idée le rassura en même temps qu'elle l'effraya : pourrait-il vraiment faire ce qu'il voulait, sous le regard d'inconnus ? Si elle attirait les bons, attirait-elle aussi les mauvais ?

« Vous deux revenir demain matin pour entraînement » dit le vieil homme, alors qu'il buvait son thé « Entraînement que moi donnerai à vous »

« Se serait un honneur que d'être votre élève » dit Nami en le saluant, suivit par Stella.

« J'en serais honoré aussi » répondit Harry, ne sachant pas trop dans quoi il s'embarquait.

« Bien…. Bien…. Demain, venir ici pour aube » dit Miyazaki « Passerons prendre Petite Etoile Noire dans la matinée »

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander ce que nous allons faire ? » demanda Harry.

« Entraînement…. Semblait que vous vouloir devenir plus fort…. Moi occupai de vous…. Mais vous long voyage encore pour aujourd'hui…. Devoir partir pour prendre bus »

« Vous avez raison… Encore merci »

« Courir ou sinon longue marche »

« A demain » dirent-ils avant de quitter leurs hôtes.

Stella monta sur le dos de Nami, et Harry eut du mal à tenir son rythme. Même avec l'enfant sur le dos, elle était rapide à la course. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle, au moins, semblait toujours savoir où mettre les pieds pour ne pas être déstabilisée à la réception. Ils prirent le bus juste à temps, et Nami sortit assez de jetons de sa poche pour le trajet, ils prirent ensuite place au fond du bus, qui se désemplissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de ce qui aurait pu sembler le centre ville ou en tout cas le centre touristique.

Au bout de 40 min de voyage, Nami les fit descendre devant une chapelle. La paroisse de Ste Rita semblait immense, pour Harry, mais il remarqua qu'à l'arrière de celle-ci, il y avait un presbytère, et ce qui semblait une école d'été. Nami et Stella pénétrèrent dans l'église et Harry les suivit. Au moment où il passa sous une gargouille, il aurait juré qu'elle l'avait suivi du regard.

« Tu n'as jamais vu de gargouille ou quoi ? » demanda Nami alors qu'il était resté sous le porche « Et évite de te tenir à mi chemin…. Soit tu es dehors, soit tu es dedans… Mais pas un pied de chaque coté, ça permet à ce qui n'est pas autorisé de pénétrer les lieux protégés…. Un pont entre dehors et dedans… »

« J'aurais juré qu'elle m'avait suivi des yeux…. La gargouille » dit Harry, certain de passer pour un crétin « Et de quoi tu me parles ? Pourquoi est-ce un problème d'être à entre 2 lieux ? »

« Pour les gargouilles, c'est normal, t'es nouveau dans le coin…. Si tu étais un méchant garçon, tu ne serais pas passé »

« Hein ? »

« Quoi ? T'as jamais appris que les gargouilles protégeaient les lieux sacrés de l'intrusion des forces du mal ? »

« Non »

« Ben maintenant tu le sais » dit Nami en l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

« Tu veux dire que si je sens le mal autour de moi, je dois me cacher dans une église » murmura Harry.

« Mais il y a aussi la légende qui dit que les gargouilles ont des cycles de vie, et que lorsqu'elles se réveillent, elles se reproduisent et des humains servent de nourritures aux petits…. Des 2 côtés, je ne sais lequel est juste…. Bonne ou mauvaise, un mystère ! » continua Nami, sur le même ton « Mais si tu veux vraiment un lieu protecteur, rien de plus efficace qu'un cercle de houx »

« Du houx ? »

« Le houx repousse les forces du mal ! » lui répondit Nami « Mais évite de parler de ce genre de choses ici, c'est quand même une église ! Et ce qui touche au savoir de grand-mères est souvent pris pour de la sorcellerie…. »

« Tu t'y connais plutôt bien…. En sorcellerie…. Serais-tu une sorcière ? »

« Grand dieu, non !... Je le saurais si je l'étais…. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Mais comment expliques-tu ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton maître ? »

« Pure coïncidence »

« Et le requin ? »

« Aussi, il ne m'a pas trouvé à son goût…. Et toi, sorcier ? »

« En ai-je l'air ? »

« Hum…. D'après Stella, oui » dit Nami, alors que la petite secouait la tête en signe d'assentiment « Mais un gentil sorcier…. Enfin, pour le moment »

« Très drôle…. Et pourquoi serais-je un sorcier ? » demanda Harry en se baissant au niveau de Stella, qui lui toucha le front « A cause de ma cicatrice ? J'aurais pu me la faire n'importe comment tu sais ? Et toi, tu penses être une sorcière ? »

« Elle aimerait bien » traduisit Nami « Et moi aussi…. On pourrait régler des choses par la magie…. Mais même sans ça, tout se paie un jour ou l'autre…. Pour l'équilibre des forces…. »

« Le triple choc retour » dit une voix d'homme.

« Hey ! Pack Man ! » dit Nami en le saluant étrangement, comme un balai.

« Ravi de te revoir » dit-il « Tu nous présentes ? »

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai !... Paco Bartoli, dit Pack Man, je te présente Harold Porter »

« Content de voir une nouvelle tête…. On a besoin de bras forts pour le toit du Presbytère »

« Y'a une fuite ? »

« Non, mais on change les tuiles, ça évitera les fuites cet hiver ! » répondit Paco avant de se tourner vers Harry « Tu viens nous aider ? »

« Euh…. Oui, pourquoi pas » dit Harry.

« T'inquiètes Sarah, il est entre de bonnes mains » dit-il en emmenant Harry à l'extérieur.

« Et nous, on va faire de la balançoire » proposa Nami, offre acceptée par Stella.

Les 2 garçons s'étudiaient en silence, alors qu'ils traversaient la cours du Presbytère où de nombreux enfants jouaient sous la surveillance des nonnes. Paco était petit, pour un adulte, et trapu, costaud et typiquement rital avec ses cheveux noirs et son teint hâlé.

« Tu viens d'où Harold ? »

« Angleterre »

« Je l'aurais parié, tu as un accent…. Moins prononcé que celui de Sarah à son arrivée ici »

« Tu la connais depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis son arrivée ici... Plus de 10 ans quoi ! »

« Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

« Je suis en études de médecine »

« Whah ! »

« Personne ne l'aurait crû, y'a 10 ans, mais ouais…. Dans 2 ans, je serais médecin…. Et je travaillerais dans mon quartier »

« Tu étais bon à l'école ? »

« Non…. Un cancre doublé d'une brute…. J'ai pas honte de le dire, y'a 10 ans, j'étais analphabète…. »

« Hein ? »

« Je ne savais ni lire, ni écrire…. C'est pour ça que j'étais nul aux contrôles…. Les interrogations orales, ouais, j'étais bon…. Comme au sport…. Mais sinon, une nullité…. »

« Je parie que Sarah est là-dessous ! » dit Harry, quasi certain de l'implication de la jeune fille.

« Tout juste »

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il, vraiment intrigué.

« Faut que je t'explique tout depuis le début…. On le fera en haut…. Je te présente les gars…. Hey, la bande ! »

« Yo ! Pack Man ! Tu ramènes du monde…. T'es sûr qu'il sera assez costaud ! »

« Des mains en plus, ça aidera quand même ! Les gars, je vous présente Harold, d'Angleterre »

« Hey, l'English, fait meilleur que chez toi, non ? »

« Oui… »

« Le casser pas trop, ok, c'est un pote à Sarah »

« Whoh ! Le pauvre ! »

« Harold, le gars là, avec la gueule plus grande que le Grand Canyon, c'est Ashton Lewis III…. Dit Hermès, parce qu'il court si vite qu'il est impossible de le rattraper…. Et surtout, parce qu'avec lui, les infos vont plus vite que la lumière…. De là à savoir si elles sont justes ou non…. »

« Hey, salie pas ma réputation…. Content de connaître, l'English…. »

« Moi aussi…. »

« Ensuite y'a Raoul Munoz, dit Hercule…. »

« Salut » dit Harry, impressionné par la montagne de muscle qu'était l'hispano-américain.

« C'est un lutteur incroyable, il a failli passer professionnel…. Te prend pas sa main dans la tronche, ça fait mal aussi »

« J'me doute »

« Salut le môme…. Tu n'as pas le vertige au moins ? »

« Non, ça va »

« Ok, tu monteras là-haut, avec Pack Man, et tu transporteras les tuiles…. T'es assez léger pour pas faire forcer la structure »

« Hercule est notre encadrant sur ce coup…. »

« Faut bien qu'il y en ait un pour vous faire bosser…. Bande de fainéants ! »

« C'étaient les 2 vrais adultes ! Passons aux autres…. » dit Paco « Antonio Versini, dit Tonio…. Carmen Munoz, la chère fille de Hercule…. La seule fille du groupe aussi…. »

« Salut l'English, tant que tu ne me regardes pas de travers, on va s'entendre »

« Oui mademoiselle »

« Et beh, ça commence bien ! » dit-elle en lui souriant.

« Méfie-toi, elle peut te mettre KO avec son direct du gauche, on s'y est tous fait prendre »

« D'accord »

« Sur la grue, là bas, c'est Mick Estàvez…. Dit Spark…. Toujours une allumette dans la bouche, et l'envie d'allumer un feu…. Ce qui est assez intéressant quand on sait qu'il est pompier…. Celui qui s'occupe de gérer les stocks, là-bas vers la palette, c'est Emilio Minato…. Même si c'est un flic, il est cool…. Il s'occupe en général de faire tampon entre les gosses et les flics…. Au moins, avec lui en face, les gamins savent à qui ils ont affaire, il connaît les bandes du quartier, les dealers, et tout le reste…. »

« D'accord »

« Des questions avant qu'on monte ? »

« Vous êtes que ça ? »

« On était plus nombreux au début, mais trop de personnes, c'est l'anarchie…. On travaille mieux en petit groupe, on ne se marche pas sur les pieds »

« Ok »

« Aller, on monte »

Paco enfila sa ceinture de matériel et Harry le suivit jusque sur le toit. Il s'habitua peu à peu à la hauteur, même si le vide ne le dérangeait pas, il n'était pas sur un balai cette fois. Paco lui montra comment transporter les tuiles vieilles, ainsi que les neuves, auxquelles il fallait faire plus attention. Puis le travail commença, lentement, mais sûrement. Paco et Harry était d'un côté du toit tandis que Tonio et Carmen étaient de l'autre. Peu à peu, Harry prit le rythme et ils ne se croisaient plus avec Tonio, mais se suivaient. Vers 16h, ils firent une pose pour se déshydrater et manger, sur le toit de l'édifice religieux.

« Ça va, tu te dérouilles bien » dit Tonio « Un vrai funambule »

« A ce jeu-là, il est meilleur que toi ! » le cassa Carmen.

« On a une belle vue d'ici ! » dit Harry « Votre quartier construit beaucoup ? »

« En fait, il rénove…. T'aurais vu, y'a 10ans, on n'était pas fiers d'habiter ici » dit Carmen « Maintenant, ça a changé…. On n'a pas envie d'en partir ! »

« Clair »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Le loup solitaire s'est trouvé une meute » dit Carmen « Enfin, la louve plutôt »

« Sarah ? » demanda-t-il, sans être vraiment étonné.

« Ouais, ici, le grand changement, c'est son arrivée »

« Ça me rappelle que je devais te raconter ça…. Donc, c'était en hiver…. Je crois…. Enfin, il pleuvait à verse… Alors c'était peut-être au printemps…. Enfin passons… Je revenais d'une course…. D'où mon surnom, j'avais toujours des tas de packs de bières quand on me croisait…. Donc, c'était une course pour mon paternel…. »

Début du souvenir :

_(Nami vient d'arriver en Amérique (printemps 1986), une dizaine d'années avant sa rencontre avec Harry)_

Paco sortait de « Chez Moes », la droguerie où on trouvait de tout, mais essentiellement les cachets et l'alcool. Le ciel était couvert, la pluie tombait depuis le matin, elle était froide et pénétrait partout. Il serra le pack de bières contre son torse, pour diminuer la perte de chaleur et commença à rentrer vers chez lui. Il bifurqua sur la première à droite, et remarqua une bande de jeunes, en cercle autour d'une gosse trop bien habillée pour le quartier. En ces moments-là, pour ne pas avoir de problème, valait mieux porter des œillères et filer droit, même si ça déplaisait. Le quartier était le plus mal famé de la ville, même les flics ne s'y aventuraient plus.

Mais il connaissait ces gars, c'était une bande de pourris, qui sniffaient de la colle et autre, à longueur de journée. La gosse allait leur servir de tiroir-caisse, et peut-être d'autre chose, selon leur envie. Ce comportement le dégoûtait, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait faire ça, à une gamine en plus. Mais lui aussi avait une petite sœur, et s'il la ramenait, elle aurait les mêmes problèmes. Lorsqu'on a que sa peau en jeu, on peut l'ouvrir, mais pas quand on est responsable d'une famille. Ouais, y'avait encore leur père, un ivrogne plein toute la journée, et dont il n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il crève de son cancer du foie. Mais en attendant, il était assez raisonnable pour payer le loyer avec sa pension d'invalidité, avant de boire le reste. Malgré son invalidité, à cause de l'explosion d'une mine, il lui faisait encore assez « peur » pour ne pas tenter de lui foutre une raclée quand c'était lui qui leur en mettait une. Heureusement, sa petite sœur était studieuse, et elle avait rapidement eu une bourse complète pour suivre ses études dans un pensionnat de jeunes filles, et elle n'était dans le coin que durant les vacances d'été.

Il était en pleine discussion intérieure quand un monstre noir sortit d'une ruelle malodorante. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était Hadès, le bullmastiff de Don Pietri, le caïd du quartier, le parrain du quartier. Et à y regarder de plus près, la bête avait bien fondu, et devait certainement mourir de faim. La bande préféra perdre son butin que des parties de leur anatomie, ou carrément la vie, parce qu'il fallait voir la taille de sa gueule baveuse.

Paco préféra reculer le plus possible, pour éviter que le chien ne se retourne contre lui. Mais la gamine avança vers la bête affamée. Celle-ci grogna un peu, aboya un coup, mais se laissa docilement caresser lorsque la petite main lui toucha le museau. Le jeune homme souffla un bon coup, cette gosse avait une chance folle, le chien n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée s'il l'avait voulu.

« Jamais 2 sans trois » était sans doute le dicton du jour, car la longue limousine grise de Don Pietri s'arrêta devant l'enfant. Une vitre s'abaissa, et avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir une connerie pour arranger le coup, un canon de revolver sortit de la voiture. Don Pietri détestait qu'on touche à ses monstres. Mais Hadès bondit sur la portière et se mit à grogner contre son ancien maître.

« Chut ! Calme-toi » dit Nami en lui flattant l'encolure, son accent anglais fortement prononcé « Ils ne me feront rien, j'en suis certaine »

Elle attrapa la bête, quasi aussi haute qu'elle, par le collier, et le recula. Don Pietri sortit lui-même de sa voiture, son costume Versace d'un blanc éclatant, et son éternelle canne avec un pommeau en diamant.

« Comment t'appelles-tu, petite ? » demanda-t-il, son accent italien travaillant pour lui.

« Je m'appelle Sarah Sparrow » répondit l'enfant en lui faisant une révérence « Et, si je puis me permettre, qui êtes-vous, monsieur ? »

« Hé ! Hé !... Je suis Don Pietri, et ceci est mon quartier, petite demoiselle…. Et tu n'es pas du quartier…. Comment une jeune enfant, habillée si richement, a-t-elle pu se perdre jusqu'ici ? »

« Je ne me suis pas perdue…. C'est ma tante qui m'a fait déposée ici, elle m'a dit que j'apprendrais beaucoup de choses »

« Et qu'as-tu bien pu apprendre ? »

« Qu'il vaut mieux avoir un gros chien à ses côtés, quand on est dans un quartier dangereux »

« Bene, bene… » s'amusa l'italien « Ce chien est à moi, il s'est enfuit pour courir les femelles, il y a une semaine »

« Alors il n'a vécu que d'amour et d'eau fraîche, ce qui ne l'a pas trop nourri finalement…. Il semble avoir faim »

« Tu es une jeune personne pleine d'esprit…. Tu me fais rire…. As-tu faim ? »

« Euh…. Il est tard, et j'ai déjeuné tôt »

« Je suppose que ça veut dire oui »

« Oui, monsieur »

« Bien…. Marcher sous la pluie m'ouvre l'appétit…. Si tu me suis, je vais te montrer mon restaurant…. On y sert les meilleures lasagnes du monde »

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit »

« Ta tante voudrait sans doute que tu apprennes la vraie cuisine italienne, puisqu'elle t'a envoyé ici…. Mais si tu ne veux pas me suivre, il te suffit de continuer toujours tout droit, lorsque tu apercevras un auvent rouge, c'est mon restaurant…. »

« Cela sied mieux à l'étiquette » répondit Nami « Comme ça, je ne suis pas une inconnu, on se retrouve juste, par hasard, dans le même restaurant »

« C'est cela…. »

« Donc, tout droit, vers là-bas…. Et Hadès ? »

« S'il souhaite te suivre, on se retrouve tous là-bas »

« D'accord…. Tu viens Hadès ? »

Don Pietri la regarda s'éloigner avant de se retourner pour monter en voiture. Il arrêta son geste et regarda Paco droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es Paco, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, Don Pietri »

« Comment va ton père ? »

« Il soigne le mal par le mal, Don Pietri »

« Donne ça à Paolo, et suit cette gosse…. Il amènera ce pack de bières à ton père, et lui fera comprendre la vie…. Comment va ta sœur ? »

« Elle va bien, Don Pietri…. Elle a de bons résultats à l'école »

« C'est bien, ça, il en faut…. Suit la gosse »

« Oui, Don Pietri »

Paco s'en alla, sans demander son reste, et suivit Nami (Sarah) à une dizaine de mètres derrière elle. Sur le trajet, elle se retourna 2 fois, pour voir s'il la suivait, mais avec le monstre à ses côtés, elle ne craignait rien. La limousine les doubla et s'arrêta devant le restaurant « Don Pepe – Restaurant italien » (2). Ce dernier était vide, rare était ceux qui avait l'argent pour manger au restaurant, et dans ce cas là, ils allaient dans un lieu plus calme. Sarah pénétra dans le restaurant, ainsi que son escorte, et le maître d'hôtel les accompagna jusqu'à la table de maître des lieux.

« Assis-toi, petite demoiselle…. Paco, toi aussi, un vrai repas ne te fera pas de mal »

« Merci Don Pietri »

« Gianni ? »

« Oui patron ? »

« Donne la plus belle entrecôte que tu as à Hadès »

« Bien sûr patron... Saignante ? »

« Oui, saignante »

« Bien patron »

« Bien, jeunes gens…. A nous »

« A nous quoi ? » demanda Nami.

« Commandons et discutons…. C'est la maison qui offre, puisque tu m'as ramené Hadès »

« Mais je peux…. » dit Nami.

« Non, non, non…. On ne discute pas »

« D'accord…. Que me conseillez-vous ? »

« Gianni ? »

« Oui patron ? »

« Que nous conseilles-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Je vous conseille, comme entrée, nos panures de mozzarella, légèrement dorées, accompagnées d'une sauce tomate…. Ensuite, nos lasagnes, la spécialité de la maison…. Et pour finir, une coupe glacée, au choix, elles sont toutes excellentes »

« Hum…. Ça a l'air bon, je me laisse tenter » dit Nami.

« Moi aussi » répondit Paco.

« Alors 3 » dit Don Pietri.

« Bien patron, et comme boisson ? »

« Sort mon Chianti »

« Oui patron…. Et vos invités ? »

« De l'eau, s'il vous plait » dit Nami.

« Moi aussi » répondit Paco, intimidé par Don Pietri.

« Et 2 eaux…. Je vous amène ça de suite »

« Bon, les jeunes, si on parlait un peu…. »

« De quoi pourrions-nous parler ? »

« Tu es une petite futée, toi…. Paco, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'école ? »

« P'pa n'a pas voulu que j'y retourne, cet après-midi, il fallait que je fasse les courses…. Et puis, à quoi ça me sert ? »

« L'éducation, ça sert toujours ! » dit Nami.

« Exactement…. » dit Don Pietri « Alors Hadès, elle est bonne ton escalope ? Apparemment…. Gianni ? »

« Oui patron ? »

« Une deuxième pour Hadès »

« Bien patron ! »

« Donc, il faudrait vraiment que tu fasses un effort…. T'es un brave garçon, tu peux faire plus que de traîner dans une bande ! »

« Oui, Don Pietri »

« Bon, et vous, jeune demoiselle, d'où venez-vous avec un si bel accent ? »

« D'Angleterre, monsieur…. De Plymouth »

« Mais pourquoi être venu en Californie ? »

« Maman est partie au ciel…. Et oncle John est le dernier membre de ma famille »

« Donc, c'est ta tante par alliance, celle qui t'a fait venir ici ? »

« Oui monsieur »

« Et tu as quel âge ? »

« 5 ans monsieur…. J'en ferais 6 en décembre »

« Tu es bien petite, je t'aurais donné tout juste 5 ans, plutôt 4 même »

« C'est la robe, ça fait trop petite fille modèle » dit-elle en se moquant de sa tenue.

« C'est toi qui a choisi de t'habiller ? »

« Non…. C'est tante Hortense…. Elle veut que je sois sage comme une image, alors elle m'habille comme une poupée…. Parce que les poupées, ça ne bouge pas, ça ne se salie pas non plus…. »

« Tu es dissipée ? »

« Non monsieur…. Mais je n'aime pas rester immobile, et maman aimait me voir vivre…. »

« Tu ne sembles pas triste »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous le montre pas, que mon cœur n'est pas empli de tristesse…. »

« Oui…. Tu parles fort bien pour une si jeune enfant…. Paco ? »

« Oui, Don Pietri ? »

« Après le repas, tu conduiras cette jeune demoiselle à l'Eglise Ste Rita…. Et tu y reprendras tes cours »

« Oui, Don Pietri »

« Les sœurs se chargeront de retrouver ta famille, et de t'y raccompagner »

« Oui, monsieur…. Et merci »

Fin du souvenir :

« Et voilà, c'est ainsi qu'elle est arrivée jusqu'ici, et qu'elle a transformé nos vies ! »

« C'était en quelle année ? »

« 1986…. C'est l'année où j'ai eu mon amour »

« Carmen, Amour, c'est pas un surnom pour un chien ! » la taquina Tonio.

« Au moins lui, quand il me voit, il me fait la fête »

« Le seul mal qui remue la queue en te voyant ! »

« Répète ça un peu ! »

Tonio partit en courant, coursé par Carmen. Ils avaient beau être très haut, cela ne semblait en aucun cas les déranger.

« Ces 2 là se chicanent tout le temps…. Et pourtant, on ne les voit pas avec d'autres ! »

« J'ai des amis dans ce cas-là… »

_(1) Et oui, j'ai beau en faire un génie, Nami est totalement nulle quand il s'agit des Dames Chinoises, enfin, contre Maï Miyazaki tout du moins !  
__(2) « Le Don Pepe » est le nom d'un restaurant italien chez moi._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Et au coeur sur la main

_Je sais, je sais, mon ancien blog est innaccessible... Mais j'en ai un nouveau (voir le lien "homepage" sur ma bio)... J'espère que ça vous plaira... Et c'est encore là-bas que vous lirez les réponses aux reviews!

* * *

_

Note de l'auteur :  
_Je me suis fourvoyée, sur l'année 2000 (histoire du 29 févriers pas toujours présents), lorsque j'ai remonté le temps pour mettre des dates.  
__ChapX(Date) Chap04 (Vendredi 29/06), Chap05 (Samedi 30/06), Chap06 (Dimanche 01/07), Chap07 (Dimanche 01/07).  
__Je me base toujours sur une année scolaire terminant le 21 juin…. Solstice d'Eté…. Même s'il y a de très forte chance que ce soit faux…. Veuillez m'en excuser, si c'est le cas !  
__Normalement, maintenant, ça devrait être bon…. Hormis certains cycles lunaires, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problèmes de dates…. Enfin, j'espère :$_

_

* * *

**Chapitre 08 : … Et au cœur sur la main**(Dimanche 01 Juillet 1996) _

Après cet intermède drôle et apprécié, ils reprirent le travail. Tonio et Carmen travaillaient encore en se chamaillant, tandis que Harry et Paco avançaient correctement.

« Bon, et bien, on a bien avancé » dit Paco en le faisant arrêter « Tu veux boire un coup ? »

« Ce ne serait pas de refus » dit Harry « Fait chaud chez vous ! »

« Ça doit effectivement te changer de chez toi ! » dit Paco en lui tendant une canette de soda.

« C'est évident » dit Harry en avalant le liquide froid « Dit-moi, tu as bien dit que tu étais analphabète, il y a 10 ans…. Sarah t'en aurait-elle sorti ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je te l'ai dit, la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à ce quartier, c'est elle…. »

« Comment elle a fait…. Elle n'avait que 6 ans, non ? »

« Oui…. Je crois que sa mère est morte en avril…. Elle est arrivée tout juste après…. Je terminais une autre année lamentable à l'école…. Je devais entrer au lycée l'année d'après…. Enfin, si j'avais de bons résultats aux examens d'entrée…. »

« Comment tu as fait ? »

« C'est là qu'elle m'a aidé »

Début du souvenir : _(Printemps 1986, fin de la journée dans le quartier italien)_

Comme Don Pietri le lui avait demandé, Paco emmena Sarah jusqu'à la paroisse Ste Rita, où il se fit encore réprimandé pour avoir séché les cours. Mais lorsqu'il expliqua la raison, les sœurs eurent du mal à retenir un juron contre son père. Paco leur présenta Nami, qui fut amené auprès de Sœur Marie Clarence, la sœur qui s'occupait des plus jeunes enfants scolarisés, et il fut obligé de reprendre les cours, avec une colle pour le soir.

Après sa journée de cours, il retrouva Sarah dans la salle de colle. Sœur Marie Clarence lui donna un devoir de biologie, puisqu'il avait raté l'interrogation du début d'après-midi. Elle laissa Sarah à son livre, puisqu'elle devait essayer, à nouveau, de joindre sa famille.

Paco essayait tant bien que mal de faire ce questionnaire à choix multiples, mais les mots se brouillaient devant ses yeux.

« Arg ! »

« C'est la réponse D la bonne »

« Quoi ? » dit-il, remarquant à peine qu'elle était à coté de lui.

« L'organe permettant la circulation du sang » dit Nami « D : le cœur »

« Je sais »

« Pourquoi tu n'y as pas répondu alors ? Tu ne sais pas lire ? »

« Bien sûr que je sais lire » se cabra Paco.

« Nombre de dents, sans celles de sagesse ? »

« 32 »

« Tu ne l'as pas coché non plus »

« Voilà, c'est fait » dit Paco en cochant au hasard.

« C'est pas la bonne case ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Rien…. Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas savoir lire à ton âge…. Parce que 24 et 32, c'est différent quand même ! »

« Ah oui ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Je peux t'apprendre, moi ! » dit Nami « Je te lis ce devoir, tu y réponds, et après tu me lis une histoire »

« Mais si je ne sais pas lire ? »

« T'es bête…. C'est pour t'apprendre à lire ! » dit-elle en souriant « Sœur Marie Clarence dit que tu as beaucoup de possibilité, mais que dès qu'on te pose une question pas écrit, tu paniques…. Je ne comprends pas qu'elle n'ait pas fait le rapprochement…. Mais faut dire que tu passes toujours de justesse…. »

« Tu vas me lâcher ? »

« Non »

« Comment ça, non ? »

« Non, je ne te lâcherais pas…. En plus, techniquement, je ne te tiens pas » argumenta Nami « Mais je ne te laisserais pas tomber…. »

Fin du souvenir.

« Et elle ne t'a pas laissé tomber alors ? » demanda Harry.

« Elle m'a collé aux basques, oui ! » plaida Paco « Elle m'a lu toutes les questions, et j'ai fait mon devoir…. Je connaissais les réponses…. Ensuite, elle m'a forcé à lui lire un livre de gamin…. C'est quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas lire sans les images associées, que j'ai commencé à m'avouer que je ne savais pas lire…. La première étape est la plus dure pour l'ego, je t'assure ! »

« Je me doute ! »

« Après, Sœur Marie Clarence est venue la chercher, son oncle était enfin arrivé…. Mais elle est revenue le lendemain, et le surlendemain…. Et comme j'avais une semaine de colle, on a continué à faire comme ça…. Petit à petit j'ai re-appris à lire, puis à écrire, et enfin à compter…. Ça, ça a été plus simple, une fois que j'ai de nouveaux compris les chiffres, c'était bon…. En juillet, j'étais près à passer les tests d'aptitudes, je savais lire seul…. Mais je n'étais pas sauvé…. Elle a passé l'été ici, elle faisait croire aux autres que je lui faisais la lecture….Heureusement qu'ils ne voyaient pas ce que je lui lisais…. Introduction à la génétique, Théorie de l'Evolution, Equations…. Elle m'a fait lire les livres que j'aurais en première année de lycée, puis par ceux de faculté de médecine…. J'ai la chance d'avoir une bonne mémoire visuelle et auditive…. Je garde tout en mémoire…. J'ai commencé en étant juste en première année…. Et j'ai fini, pas major de promotion, mais pas loin…. Ce qui m'a permis d'entrer avec une bourse en fac de médecine…. Elle avait compris que j'aimais soigner les gens, elle m'a fait apprécier cette voie ! »

« Je suis impressionné »

« Ne le soit pas…. Si elle n'était pas si têtue, je ne serais pas ce que je suis…. J'ai failli devenir professeur, mais le corps humain m'a toujours intrigué…. Alors j'ai fait médecine »

« Et ta petite sœur ? »

« Elle est avocate…. Elle est entrée à Harvard, avec une bourse elle aussi…. C'est plutôt bien tombé, notre père est décédé cette année-là…. Notre pension d'orphelin couvrait à peine le loyer, alors les bourses et les chambres d'étudiants ont bien aidé…. »

« Le loyer est si cher ici ? »

« Non, la pension était misérable plutôt…. »

« Ah »

« Ça arrive…. Au début, ma sœur revenait ici durant les grandes vacances…. Puis elle est restée totalement sur la côté Est…. Je la comprends, ça commence à peine à avoir un aspect humain par ici »

« Sarah est encore là-dessous ? »

« Ouais ! » dit Carmen, se joignant à eux « Elle a eu du mal à faire comprendre sa vision des choses…. Imagine, une gamine de 6 ans qui dit qu'elle peut rendre le quartier vivable, sûr, propre…. Le tout, sans tout raser, sans s'en mettre plein les poches et en employant les habitants »

« Le plus dur fut d'obtenir l'accord de Don Pietri » dit Tonio « Mais elle l'a rapidement eu…. »

« Sarah, elle sait tout » dit Carmen « Et surtout, elle sait comment parler à un adulte…. »

« A 6 ans ? »

« Comprend une chose, l'English… Cette gosse est friquée, tout le monde le sait…. Mais elle gère elle-même ses comptes, à l'aide d'une marionnette…. Son oncle »

« Son oncle n'est pas vraiment sa marionnette » dit Paco « Il est l'adulte sensé gérer les comptes »

« Un adulte camouflant une enfant » dit Tonio.

« Tu aurais du voir ça » dit Carmen « Elle a réuni tout le monde durant les vacances de Noël, ici, dans l'Eglise…. Et avec son majordome, elle a tout expliqué…. Elle avait vu avec Don Pietri avant, et il doit vraiment pas regretter qu'elle se soit occupé de ses affaires »

« Clair…. » dit Tonio.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ici, tout est a Don Pietri » dit Tonio « Si ça arrange Don Pietri, il te laisse faire…. Sinon, bonjour les emmerdes »

« C'est pour ça qu'elle lui en a parlé d'abord…. Elle gagne rien dans cette affaire, elle fait juste bouger son argent » dit Paco « Elle investit, développe, et quand c'est bon, récupère ses billes…. Don Pietri dispose alors des intérêts »

« Elle se fait avoir ! »

« Elle ne cherche pas à s'enrichir » dit Carmen « C'est ça qui est bizarre ! »

« Oui » admit Paco « Mais bon, c'est elle…. Prend Hercule et Hermès, ils étaient au chômage, bricolaient par-ci, par-là…. Elle leur a offert, entre guillemet, un boulot d'entrepreneur…. Ils ont réappris le travail, puis ils ont ouvert, avec son aide, une boîte…. Lorsque le projet de réaménagement du quartier a été accepté par tous, et par la mairie, ils étaient prêts pour embaucher du monde…. L'été, ils ont pris des jeunes, qui sont partis en formation, et sont revenus en stage »

« Comme moi ! » dit Tonio « Avant je glandais, maintenant, j'ai un métier ! Et ça fait du bien au moral, crois-moi.»

« Ouais. » dit Paco « Elle n'a pas pris trop de monde de l'extérieur, hormis pour encadrer…. Mais ils sont partis petit à petit…. Il y a de la main d'œuvre, elle leur a offert un salaire…. Pas pharaonique, mais assez bien pour pouvoir vivre dignement…. Les immeubles ont été rasés et refaits au fur et à mesure…. Pâtés par pâtés…. »

« Les appartements sont mieux que ce qu'on avait avant. »

« Clair » dit Carmen « Les cafards de 10 cm, faisant fuir les rats, ça n'existe plus ! »

« Je m'en souviens » dit Tonio.

« Les premiers à avoir des appartements, furent les familles des ouvriers…. Elle ne leur a pas offert, ils ont achetés à crédit »

« Mon père a fini de rembourser le sien en 5 ans…. » dit Carmen « Il était fier quand les papiers ont été signé…. »

« Mais il n'y avait pas des problèmes de gangs aussi ? »

« Si…. Un gang, ça fonctionne quand les habitants n'en ont rien à foutre de leur quartier…. Mais là, avec la restauration, il y a eu conflit entre les intérêts de Don Pietri, ceux de Sarah et ceux des habitants. »

« Comment ça s'est réglé ? »

« Par le portefeuille. » dit Carmen « Don Pietri est pas con, Sarah lui a offert une taxe par appartement…. C'est 3 fois rien, 10$ par mois…. Mais multiplier par le nombre d'appartements, ça fait pas mal…. »

« Alors Don Pietri a retiré ses gars…. Et une règle a été établie : pas de drogue dans les nouveaux bâtiments…. Pour cela, chaque gang, et leur famille, a eu un groupe d'immeubles à lui, et les gamins on fait des fresques sur les murs…. »

« La violence continue de diminuer, parce qu'il y a de plus en plus de nouveaux bâtiments »

« Mais Hercule et Hermès vont pas être au chômage bientôt ? »

« Non, mon père est pas con » dit Carmen « Après avoir formé les jeunes, il les a fait partir dans des boîtes…. Ou à l'armée. »

« Hormis les meilleurs, comme moi ! »

« C'est ça, oui…. » répondit Carmen « Et puis, il y a toujours de l'entretien à faire…. Mais je m'inquièterais pas trop, si j'étais toi, l'entreprise marche, et marche bien même ! »

« Et Don Pietri ? »

« Il est toujours là…. C'est son quartier, il en est fier ! Il s'est fait construire un hôtel restaurant à la place de son restaurant…. Il y a parfois des accrochages entre bandes, du quartier, ou entre quartier, mais ça se règle sur un terrain de basket, et plus avec des armes…. »

« Et c'est grâce à elle. » dit Harry en regardant Nami et Stella, sur les balançoires, en contrebas.

« Oui…. » dit Carmen « Ste Rita est la patronne des rêves improbables…. Mais Sarah est son ange ! »

« Et Stella ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est une toute autre histoire…. » dit Carmen « Loin d'être drôle. »

« A ce point ? »

« Stella aura 4 ans dans 3 jours…. »

« Elle est née il y a 4 ans ? »

« Oui…. Elle est vraiment petite » dit Carmen « Mais elle l'était déjà à la naissance »

« Tu y étais ? »

« Oui…. »

Début du souvenir :

C'était le jour de la Fête Nationale Américaine, le 4 juillet 1992. Le temps était horrible, la Sorcière _(The Witch, nom donné à un vent local)_ soufflait de toutes ses forces sur la Californie, les festivités en plein air avaient dues être annulées dans de nombreuses villes, comme Los Angeles. Quelques personnes attendaient une accalmie au sein de la paroisse Ste Rita, comme Carmen et sa mère, et les sœurs priaient en silence, ou rassuraient les paroissiens. Une jeune fille entra, et eut du mal à refermer la porte à cause d'une bourrasque. Sœur Marie Clarence se précipita vers la nouvelle venue, et Carmen la reconnue. Sophia Raven, 16 ans, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Le père était un maquereau dont la gosse s'était entichée, ils s'étaient mariés après un passage à Las Vegas. Elle était plus jeune que Carmen, mais elle en avait vu. Ça se voyait sur son visage.

Carmen la connaissait parce que sa mère s'occupait un peu, et gratuitement, de l'intendance de l'orphelinat de la paroisse, tout comme celui du foyer des femmes.

La mère de Sophia était arrivée en 1976, au début de l'hiver, un matin particulièrement froid, sortant de l'eau glacée. Elle serait arrivée ainsi sur la côte Est, cela aurait été compréhensible, vu le nombre de réfugiés cubains ou portoricains tentant leur chance de cette manière. Mais sur la côte Ouest, il était rare de voir des personnes sortant de l'océan. Cependant, la loi était ainsi faite, et Maria Raven, du nom qu'elle donna, 18 ans à peine, devint citoyenne américaine, malgré son accent indéniablement anglais. C'était une jolie jeune femme, les cheveux blonds, de grands yeux bleus, mais un regard et un sourire tristes à en pleurer.

Elle n'a jamais dit ce qu'elle fuyait, même si elle était indéniablement enceinte, et que le père de l'enfant devait être la raison de sa fuite, ou en tout cas de son envie d'anonymat. Seulement, son passage dans l'eau, sa grossesse et sa faible corpulence, faisait qu'elle était très faible. Lorsque Maria naquit en janvier, elle eut à peine le temps de lui donner un prénom, de lui remettre un pendentif et de la donner aux bons soins des sœurs de Ste Rita, avant de mourir d'une hémorragie interne, due au déchirement, lors de la délivrance, du placenta.

Maria aurait pu être directement placée dans une famille d'accueil, mais elle avait hérité de la santé fragile de sa mère, et due passer quelques mois dans les soins pédiatriques. Une enfant en mauvaise santé n'étant pas un choix apprécié des futurs parents adoptifs, elle grandit auprès des sœurs, dans l'orphelinat. Lorsqu'elle sembla être enfin sortie des problèmes de santé, on tenta de la faire intégrer des familles d'accueil, mais elle revenait à l'orphelinat dans les 6 mois qui suivaient, pour des raisons diverses et variées. Peut-être que ses cheveux de nuit et ses grands yeux noirs, si froids et morts, sa peau blanche…. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui faisait peur, et pourtant, chez les sœurs, elle était une enfant calme et douée à l'école, mais dans ces familles…. Certains disaient qu'elle recherchait la nuit et les ténèbres, et que c'était anormal pour une si jeune enfant….

Bref, Maria grandit à l'orphelinat, puis elle eut un petit travail au restaurant de Don Pietri où elle s'enticha d'un client régulier, un dealer local, Enrique, de 20 ans son aîné. Elle tomba enceinte rapidement de Stella. Elle habita alors chez le père, mais l'idylle tourna vite au cauchemar : il était violent et volage, si l'on considère qu'il avait droit de cuissage sur ses filles. Le jour de la naissance de Stella, lorsqu'elle perdit les eaux, il la battit pour avoir sali son canapé, et il la mit dehors. L'hôpital était trop loin, elle trouva l'Eglise sur sa route, et ne pouvant plus avancer, elle y pénétra.

Le travail était bien trop avancé, et il n'y avait pas de médecin dans le quartier. Les sœurs appelèrent une ambulance, mais avec la Sorcière et les problèmes de circulation, c'était perdu d'avance. Nami était là, et c'est comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Elle prit la direction des opérations, demanda des serviettes et de l'eau chaude…. Et même si elle n'avait que 11ans, on ne discutait déjà plus ses ordres.

Fin du souvenir.

« Elle a mis au monde Stella ? » demanda Harry.

« Ouais…. C'est ce que j'ai dit ! » répondit Carmen.

« On avait vu ça la veille » dit Paco « Elle m'avait demandé comment on mettait un bébé au monde…. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, qu'elle m'ait demandé ça juste avant…. Enfin, tu verras Harry, il y a toujours des choses étranges qui se passent autour d'elle. »

« Je commence à m'en rendre déjà compte, et je ne la connais que depuis 2 jours ! »

« Ouais…. »

« Enfin, Maria avait presque été battue à mort par Enrique…. Mais elle n'était pas idiote, elle connaissait Sarah…. Elle a vécu assez longtemps pour faire baptiser Stella et pour faire de Sarah sa marraine et sa tutrice légale…. »

« Mais Stella ne vit pas avec Sarah ? »

« Non…. Ce connard d'Enrique a réussi à obtenir la garde de Stella…. Mais Sarah n'est pas idiote, elle donne le strict nécessaire pour Stella…. Elle paie l'école, la cantine, les fournitures, les uniformes…. Directement à l'école…. Elle donne un peu à Enrique, mais elle lui a foutu les flics au cul…. Maria est morte à cause de lui, il a réussi à passer aux travers des mailles du filet en balançant quelques gars…. Il voudrait que Sarah paie plus pour voir Stella, mais la justice est avec elle cette fois…. Tant qu'elle la voit durant les heures de travail de son père, elle lui évite la dépense d'une baby-sitter…. Et même si Enrique n'a pas vraiment des horaires de bureau, cela permet à Sarah de voir Stella de 8h à 20h…. Et Enrique peut faire ce qu'il veut »

« Il reste avec sa gosse à peine 2h…. J'habite au-dessus de chez lui…. Et bien, normalement, je ne devrais pas entendre ce qui se dit chez mes voisins…. Mais lui…. La gosse n'a que 4 ans, mais elle lui fait la cuisine et le ménage….C'est une de ses putes qui s'occupent du linge, quand c'est pas de lui qu'elle s'occupe » cracha presque Tonio.

« Mais…. Il n'y a pas des assistantes sociales ? »

« Y'en a qui sont passées le voir…. Mais la maison est propre, la petite aussi…. Même si c'est l'enfant qui rend la maison habitable, les apparences sont avec lui…. Ses filles ne sont jamais là quand elles passent. »

« Il fait quoi dans la vie ? »

« Il a une boîte de strip-tease… Qui cache, ce que tout le monde sait, ses magouilles en tout genre : prostitution, drogue, fausse monnaie…. »

« Mais si tout le monde le sait… » commença Harry.

« Le savoir est une chose. » dit Carmen « Le problème, c'est de le prouver… C'est toujours le problème. »

« Tu as parlé d'un pendentif…. Mais Stella n'en porte pas.» se souvint Harry.

« Oui…. Il a disparu il y a 2 ans…. Il a dû le vendre pour payer son droit d'exister à Don Pietri…. Ou pour acheter un bijou à sa poule du moment…. Il est radin comme pas possible, qui sait ce qu'il a pu en faire ! » dit Paco.

« Ça doit te changer de ton coin sans problème, non ? » demanda Tonio, sarcastique.

« Comment ça ? »

« Y'a qu'à te voir, ça se sent que tu as une vie bien…. Pas de problème d'insalubrité, de violence, de drogue…. »

« Chaque vie a ses bons et ses mauvais côtés…. Et si tu parles de ça à cause de ma manière de parler, tu oublies que je suis anglais, et que pour moi c'est comme ça que l'on parle…. »

« C'est à cause de tes fringues » dit Carment « Elles sont neuves, ça se voit »

« Elles ont une semaine, c'est vrai…. Mais c'est les premières affaires neuves que j'ai, en dehors de mon uniforme scolaire »

« Et tu penses qu'on va te croire ? » demanda Tonio.

« Que tu me crois ou non, je m'en fous…. C'est la première fois que je quitte l'Angleterre, se sont les premiers vêtements que je m'offre…. Et si tu veux savoir ce que j'ai vécu, c'est plus proche de la vie de Stella que de celle d'un conte de fée. » répondit Harry, à cran.

« Calme-toi, Harold » dit Paco « Et toi aussi, Tonio…. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que Sarah ne regarde pas le porte-monnaie des gens, que ça la ferait plutôt fuir ! »

« Je sais. » dit Tonio « Mais tu poses trop de questions »

« Ça c'est vrai. » dit Carmen « On dirait que tu ne fais pas confiance à Sarah, pourtant, c'est la personne sur qui on peut avoir le plus confiance…. Elle est prête à entrer dans l'illégalité pour un ami »

« Et si elle ne peut pas se libérer, elle envoie Henry, son majordome, pour t'aider…. » dit Tonio « Quand mon père est tombé d'un échafaudage, y'a 1 an, elle a trouvé un boulot à mon petit frère, Paolo…. Et elle a gelé le remboursement des 2 appartements…. Elle a aussi fait tous les papiers pour qu'ils soient soignés le mieux possible…. Et maintenant, il est concierge, parce qu'il ne peut plus vraiment se déplacer, mais il a un boulot, une assurance et tout…. Et avec mes frères, on l'aide un peu, pour les travaux difficiles…. »

« Mais vous, elle le fait de bon cœur…. Moi, je suis un intrus dans sa vie. » dit Harry « Alors, je doute qu'elle réagisse ainsi avec moi »

« T'es aveugle ou quoi ? » dit Carmen « Faut nettoyer tes lunettes ! »

« Pour sûr ! » dit Tonio.

« Ici » expliqua Paco « C'est son jardin secret…. Stella, c'est ce qu'elle a de plus précieux au monde…. Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle te laisserait voir ça, si elle ne te faisait pas confiance ? Si tu la dérangeais vraiment ? »

« Les gens ne montrent pas ce qu'ils pensent ! » plaida Harry.

« Ouais, Sarah peut être une vraie teigne, exécrable et énervante. » dit Carmen « Elle n'a pas que des qualités, et je crois qu'elle a même plus de défauts qu'on ne le pense »

« Mais c'est une chic fille… » dit Hercule, qui venait voir où ça en était. « Harold, Sarah t'attend pour repartir…. »

« Merci »

« Tu reviens demain pour aider »

« Si vous voulez » répondit Harry.

« Ce n'était pas une question »

« Ah ! Je crois que je serais là dans l'après-midi alors »

« A demain…. Fait attention en descendant »

« Oui monsieur »

« Alors, voyons voir si vous avez bien bossé, durant vos pauses entre 2 conversations !... » dit Hercule en examinant le toit « Ça semble être bon…. Vous me couvrez le reste »

« Oui, p'pa » répondit Carmen.

« Et demain vous évitez de menacer ou de faire peur à ce gosse…. »

« On ne l'a pas menacé » dit Tonio.

« Et moi je suis le petit chaperon rouge »

Tonio partit faire ce qui lui avait été demandé avant de se faire remettre en place façon Hercule.

« Paco, si tu ne voulais pas qu'il sache pour Sarah et Stella, tu n'avais qu'à lui dire que ce n'était pas ses affaires ! »

« Comment tu sais de quoi on parlait ? »

« Laisse pas ta radio ouverte, si tu tiens à ce que les choses soient secrètes ! »

« Hein » dit-il en vérifiant sa radio « Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ! »

« Ça je le sais…. C'est un bon gosse, je le vois dans ses yeux…. Il n'a pas vécu des choses faciles, ça se voit sur son visage et dans sa manière d'être…. Si Sarah a jugé qu'elle pouvait l'emmener ici, ça la regarde…. Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que ce qu'elle fait, ce n'est jamais prémédité, mais ça trouve toujours son explication un jour ou l'autre…. Regarde, qui aurait crû que tu ferais un super médecin »

« Je ne le suis pas encore »

« Mais même, il y a 10 ans, on pensait plus que tu finirais comme ton père…. Au mieux, que tu t'engagerais dans l'armée…. Et elle ne t'a pas lâchée d'une semelle, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle garde toujours un œil sur toi, non ? »

« Ouais, elle doit penser que je dois me sentir surveiller pour faire de mon mieux »

« Tu vois…. Si ce gosse est avec elle, c'est qu'il y a une raison…. Et comme on dit, les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables »

- - - - - - - - - - --

Henry les attendait, devant les marches de Ste Rita. Nami embrassa longuement Stella, avant de la confier à Sœur Marie Clarence. Puis elle rejoignit Harry et Henry dans la voiture.

Ce soir-là, le repas se passa en silence, pour Harry et Nami, alors que Barbie racontait sa journée à la plage, avec ses copines, et que Dudley racontait, à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il avait été remarqué par un agent.

Nami quitta rapidement la table, écœurée par le babillage inutile de sa cousine. Harry prit congé de ses hôtes, rapidement lui aussi. Henry l'attendait devant sa chambre, pour les films.

« Je crois que je vais dormir, plutôt, si ça ne vous dérange pas »

« Non…. Vous avez une longue journée demain, aussi »

« Apparemment, oui…. Henry, vous êtes au service de Sarah depuis son arrivée ici ? »

« Oui » répondit le majordome, en rangeant les K7 « Avant mon père s'occupait d'elle et de sa famille, j'étais trop jeune »

« Qui l'a conduite dans le quartier de Ste Rita ? »

« Alors elle vous en a parlé…. Je ne l'aurais pas crû »

« Non, c'est des amis à elle qui l'ont fait…. C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui »

« Mais…. Pourquoi ? »

« J'étais jeune et impressionnable » dit Henry « Je ne savais rien de la vie, mais je croyais être un homme…. Maintenant, je sais qu'être un homme c'est être responsable de soi, mais aussi de ceux que l'on vous confie »

« Mais vous saviez que c'était un lieu mal famé »

« Au début, non…. Je trouvais que le coin était en décrépitude, mais j'avais déjà vu pire chez nous…. Et Hortense disait que c'était juste rustique »

« Vous l'avez crû ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'étais jeune et impressionnable…. Elle a fait de moi un homme… Je vous crois assez mûr pour comprendre ce que cela veut dire »

« Je comprend »

« Je lui obéissais comme un chiot… En une semaine, j'avais perdu toute notion de responsabilité et logique élémentaire…. Mes hormones avaient pris le dessus »

« C'est excusable » dit Harry, se doutant de l'effet d'Hortense, plus jeune, sur les hommes.

« Pas quand il s'agit de la vie de la personne que vous devez protéger au péril de la vôtre »

« Quoi ? »

« Façon de parler…. Ne pas mordre la main qui vous nourrit… »

« Oh !»

« Mais Hortense m'avait pris en laisse, c'est ce jour-là que j'ai perdu le respect de moi-même, en ne la plantant pas là pour aller chercher Mademoiselle Sarah…. Quand on est rentré, et que je l'ai vu, vivante et entière…. J'ai remercié le ciel… Et ce soir-là, quand Hortense a voulu que je reste auprès d'elle, j'ai refusé…. J'ai fait vœu de chasteté et je me suis dévoué à Mademoiselle Sarah, et à son oncle… Mais plus jamais je n'ai obéi à cette femme, ou à sa fille…. Qui semble être pire que sa génitrice…. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas une fiancée ? »

« Si…. Je ne suis pas un prêtre catholique…. Mon vœu de chasteté a tenu 3 ans, le temps que Hortense me lâche…. Ça a été rude, mais j'ai tenu bon… Elle a fini par croire que j'étais gay, ce qui m'a bien arrangé ! »

« A ce point-là ? »

« Il est préférable pour elle de se dire que j'aime les hommes, plutôt que de supposer que je ne puisse pas l'apprécier »

« Oui d'accord… » dit Harry « Et Sarah, elle vous en a voulu…. De l'avoir abandonné dans ce quartier ? »

« Apparemment non… Mais quand je veux vérifier qu'elle est bien en sécurité, qu'elle ne risque rien…. Elle me le ressort en pleine face…. Elle aime son autonomie…. Elle est beaucoup plus mature qu'elle ne devrait l'être à son âge »

« Elle a vécu trop de chose, trop jeune »

« Comme vous ! » dit Henry en se levant « Je vais devoir prendre congé…. Reposez-vous bien »

« Merci » dit Harry « Juste une dernière question ? »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi l'appelez-vous Mademoiselle Sarah parfois, et d'autres fois Nami ? »

« Quand je ne suis pas en service, c'est Nami…. Sinon, c'est Mademoiselle Sarah »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous aviez dit une question, il est temps de dormir…. Bonne nuit Harry »

« Bonne nuit à vous aussi »


	9. Chapitre 9 : Tendances

**Note de l'auteur:  
**_Comme d'hibitude, dorénavant, pour voir les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent, il vous suffit de cliquer sur mon psuedo pour arriver à ma bio, et de là, cliquer sur "homepage" pour arriver sur mon blog!  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 09 : Tendances**

_(Lundi 2 Juillet 1996)_

Le lendemain, Henry le réveilla très tôt et lui présenta une tenue de sport adaptée à sa morphologie. Encore dans le brouillard, Harry descendit jusque dans la cuisine où Nami, fraîche comme la rose, l'attendait en sautillant.

« Et bien, ça va, belle aux bois dormants ? »

« Comment tu fais pour avoir la forme, aussi tôt ? »

« C'est la pleine lune…. Je dors peu à ces moments-là, trop d'excitation ! »

« Ah…. » dit Harry, réprimant à grande peine un bâillement.

« Prend juste du jus d'orange… Sinon, tu vas avoir un poids dans l'estomac…. Dès que tu as fini, on s'échauffe, et on y va ! »

« On va où ? »

« Chez Maître Miyazaki. »

« On s'échauffe pas là-bas ? »

« A moins que tu ne veuilles te faire un claquage entre temps, non…. Quand t'as fini, rejoint-moi dehors ! »

Encore endormi, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre où elle voulait en venir avec cet échauffement, qu'elle le traînait déjà sur la route, illuminée par les lumières de la ville ou des lampadaires, en direction de la demeure de Maître Miyazaki. Elle avait un rythme régulier et de grandes foulées, pour une si petite taille. Harry la suivait d'assez près, et il remerciait le Quidditch pour lui avoir donné de l'endurance et un entraînement régulier, car sinon, il aurait eu du mal. Peu à peu, l'aube pas encore naissante donnait au ciel de belles couleurs orangées, alors que les joggers se faisaient de moins en moins rares.

Il reconnut enfin l'architecture du quartier chinois, et Nami s'y engouffra, pour son grand plaisir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la boutique, le vieil homme les attendaient sur un scooter, qu'il démarra à leur vue, et partit sans leur laisser le temps de souffler. Harry commençait à avoir du mal à les suivre, mais il était déterminé à ne pas se laisser planter au milieu de nulle part. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bord de mer, le vieux maître gara son véhicule sur une place adaptée, alors que les adolescents respiraient bruyamment.

« Bonne endurance ! » les félicita-t-il « Mauvaise respiration…. Toi tout oublier ! »

« Besoin d'oxygène avant celui de repos » rétorqua Nami.

« Insolente ne soit pas… »

« Oui maître » répondit Nami en essayant de respirer silencieusement.

« Suivre moi sur plage… Revoir ou voir méthode de respiration. »

Le vieil homme descendit sur la plage, suivit de ses 2 élèves, et commença à faire de lents mouvements aériens avec les bras, en bougeant parfois les jambes. Nami l'imita, et Harry en fit de même. Lorsque son cœur arrêta de taper à ses oreilles, il se rendit compte qu'ils respiraient à des moments précis, et les imita aussi sur ce plan-là. Peu à peu, les gestes se firent naturels, et son corps se décontracta. Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose circulait en lui.

Lorsque le soleil commença à taper de trop, le vieil homme s'arrêta, et fut applaudi. Harry se rendit alors compte que de nombreux sportifs les avaient rejoint sur le sable, et avaient suivi le cours avec eux. Certains virent remercier Maître Miyazaki, personnellement. Lorsque tous furent partis, Harry le vit ranger ce qui lui sembla de l'argent.

« Bonne journée aujourd'hui, recommencer demain » dit-il en repartant vers son scooter « Nami San, partir prendre petite étoile…. Porter San, venir avec moi pour changer vous ! »

« Euh…. D'accord ! » dit Harry en montant à l'arrière du scooter.

Nami reprit la course à pied, à leur côté, pendant un moment, avant de les quitter à un croisement. Maître Miyazaki ramena directement Harry chez lui, et Mme Miyazaki s'occupa de lui fournir des vêtements de rechange pendant qu'il prenait une douche.

Il crût avoir fait vite, mais fut surpris de voir Stella et Nami, se faisant encore réprimander par Maître Miyazaki pour sa respiration, déjà présentes dans le salon. Elle prit sa place dans la salle de bain, et en ressortit en vitesse, vêtue du même kimono blanc que lui.

« Nami San et Petite Etoile vont montrer à toi exercice ! » dit Maître Miyazaki « Oeil et oreille morts…. Ressentir monde avec écho du corps ! »

Mme Miyazaki prépara Stella, avec un peu de coton dans les oreilles et un large bandage noir sur les yeux, la préparation fut plus longue pour Nami, surtout pour les oreilles. Les 2 jeunes filles se réhabituèrent au monde du silence et de la nuit, en méditant. Stella faisait juste comme Nami, Harry se demandait si elle arrivait à faire l'exercice.

« Moue dubitative toi avoir » dit Miyazaki « Petite Etoile devenir douée, elle aussi »

« A quoi sert cet exercice ? »

« Pour bien connaître soi intérieur, utile que monde extérieur perturbe pas apprentissage »

« D'accord ! »

« Possibilité parler libre aussi ! » dit Miyazaki « Quelque chose préoccupe toi »

« Non, ça va, merci »

« Quelque chose préoccupe toi »

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

« Oui…. Parler peut aider. Problème venir d'où ? »

« Comment elle fait pour courir aussi vite, aussi longtemps…. Sans effort »

« Effort dans tête, pas sur visage ! » répondit Miyazaki « Entraînement repousse limites…. Autre problème ? »

« Non, pas pour le moment » répondit Harry, ayant compris la nuance dans la manière de parler du vieil homme.

« Alors entraînement aussi ! »

Harry tomba lui aussi dans l'obscur silence, et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses membres tendus ou son estomac criant famine. L'odeur du repas se faisait de plus en plus présente et alléchante, ce qui n'arrangea pas sa concentration.

« Appris quoi ? » demanda Miyazaki quand il le ramena à la réalité.

« Que j'ai faim ! » répondit Harry.

« Stade 1 pas atteint, voir iceberg émergeant encore ! »

« Laisse-le tranquille, il est levé depuis l'aube et fait du sport sans rechigner à la tache…. » le coupa sa femme « Venez manger, ça va être froid »

Les Miyazaki étaient un couple étrange, ils se querellaient souvent, et pour des broutilles. Mme Miyazaki détendait l'ambiance que mettait son mari. Mais dès qu'ils se regardaient, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, l'amour entre eux pouvait être palpable. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble, et s'ils avaient toujours été ainsi l'un envers l'autre, Harry ne douta pas que Ron et Hermione resteraient longtemps ensemble !

L'heure de repartir à la paroisse arriva, et durant le trajet, Harry questionna Nami sur sa rapidité de course. Elle lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas à aller bien loin, pour trouver Stella, elle était au travail de son père. Le plus long fut d'obtenir l'autorisation de la prendre, ce qui ne fut pas compliquer puisque Nami avait toujours les bons arguments avec lui : tranquillité, pas de risque si visite de flics, filles disponibles pour les clients, etc…. Harry fut rassuré quand à sa rapidité de course, il avait vraiment crû qu'elle était allée la chercher à Ste Rita. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'église, Paco prit en charge Harry, et Nami retourna s'amuser avec Stella.

« Sarah ne vous donne pas un coup de main ? »

« Tu apprendras, l'English » dit Tonio « Que s'occupait d'un gosse c'est crevant…. Ça court partout, c'est toujours sur ton dos ou tes épaules, et ça a une énergie incroyable…. Ils te crèvent, se posent 5 minutes pour reprendre leur souffle, et sont prêts à repartir de plus belle ! »

« Pourtant, Stella semble calme ! » dit Harry.

« Et Sarah aussi…. Mais ça ne veut rien dire » dit Carmen « J'ai gardé Stella une fois…. Lorsqu'elle juge qu'elle peut te faire confiance, c'est un vrai tourbillon…. Et c'était il y a 2 ans, alors qu'elle ne savait pas trop marcher encore…. C'est un vrai diablotin quand elle veut ! Ce qui rassure quand on connaît l'ambiance chez elle…. Mais franchement, méfie-toi, un gosse, ça peut être l'enfer à surveiller ! »

« Si vous le dites » dit Harry.

L'après-midi se passa sans heurt, mais vint l'heure de rentrer à la maison, bien trop tôt au goût de Stella, qui eut du mal à quitter les bras de Nami. Elles ne se voyaient pas souvent, et le départ de Nami pour l'école était un vrai déchirement. Heureusement, cette année, Stella était assez grande pour pouvoir partir en voyage avec les sœurs, elle passerait 1 mois dans les Rocheuses, à faire du poney avec d'autres enfants de son âge. Un mois, c'était long, mais Nami savait que la petite devait commencer à se détacher d'elle, même si c'était aussi difficile pour l'une que pour l'autre. Stella n'était pas une enfant sauvage ou associable, elle avait juste des préoccupations autres que celles des enfants de son âge, et en ça, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Nami. Avec le temps, cette dernière était sûre qu'elle se laisserait aller à montrer qui elle est, et qu'elle se fera alors des amis… Seulement, il faut lui laisser le temps, et un mois semble la durée idéale.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez les Knigth, Nami devint renfrognée. Harry remarqua le nombre de voitures de sport rutilantes, du 4x4 à la corvette décapotable.

« Si quelqu'un me cherche, dit que je suis repartie »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Barbie a invité des amis à elle…. Et ce ne sont pas les miens ! »

« Ah ! »

« Si tu me cherches, je serais chez moi ! »

« D'accord ! »

« Amuse-toi bien ! »

Nami ouvrit la porte donnant sur la cave, ce qui interpella Harry, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en penser plus que 2 filles en maillots de bain très mini l'agrippèrent.

« Salut ! » dit la fille au maillot bleu « Tu es qui ? »

« Harry » répondit-il « Le neveu de Mr Dursley »

« Le cousin de Dud-ley ! » dit la seconde fille, en maillot violet, avec une nuance sur la prononciation du prénom.

« C'est cela ! » répondit Harry « Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je vais monter dans ma chambre »

« Mais non, vient ! Faut que tu bronzes un peu, t'es tout pâlichon »

« Qui nous ramenez-vous là ? » demanda un blond musclé.

« Le cousin de Dudley, Harry »

« Bonjour ! » dit Harry, intimidé par la dizaine de jeunes autour de la piscine.

« Ah ! C'est de toi dont Sarah se charge ? » demanda le même jeune homme.

« Oui »

« Et elle est où ? »

« Repartie…. Pourquoi ? »

« Laisse tomber Brandon, Sarah ne sera jamais à toi ! » dit la fille au maillot bleu.

« Oh que si, je la ferais mienne…. Elle ne résistera pas à mon charme, mon sourire ou ma plastique de rêve ! » répondit-il avec un sourire de pub pour dentifrice « N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« Personnellement, les hommes ne m'attirent pas, donc je ne sais pas quoi te répondre »

« Que pour Sarah c'est pareil » se moqua l'une des filles.

« Très drôle Kimy ! »

« Tu devrais te faire à l'idée qu'elle est lesbienne » dit Barbie en arrivant avec Dudley sur ses talons « Parce que sinon, tu vas laisser passer des tas de bons coups ! »

« Tu me connais, j'en laisse passer aucun ! » dit Brandon « Tout comme toi ! »

« C'est vrai ! » dit Barbie avec un sourire étrange « Harry, mon père te laisse accéder à son bureau, pour faire tes devoirs tranquillement »

« Merci…. Au revoir alors ! » dit Harry, comprenant qu'elle le chassait.

Harry n'avait pas envie de faire ses devoirs, ni d'être enfermé dans sa chambre. En passant devant la porte indiquant la cave, il se souvint par où était passée Nami, et désira savoir s'il y avait un passage entre les 2 maisons. Il descendit à la cave, et comme dans toute cave, il y trouva des rangées de bouteilles de vin et de champagne aussi. Même si la lumière était très faible, il remarqua un chemin dans la poussière, et le suivit. Il déambula entre les étagères et les piliers, mais ne trouva pas de seconde sortie. Et pourtant, il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas ressortie, sinon elle aurait croisé sa cousine. Un troisième tour, il essaya de se souvenir de la direction pour aller à la grange en partant de la maison. Il trouva alors un petit recoin qui, étrangement, ne supportait pas d'étagères sur ses 3 côtés, seulement sur 2. Habitué comme il l'était aux passages secrets, il chercha la pierre à bouger, sur le mur nu, pour ouvrir le passage. Et il remarqua alors la patine de l'une d'entre elles. Il appuya aussi fort qu'il pouvait mais rien ne se passa. Il s'adossa au mur, tenta de réfléchir. Finalement, il s'accroupit, plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait par sa course du matin. En levant les yeux pour observer les vins, il repéra une sorte de bouton sous l'une des étagères. Trop heureux de sa découverte, il appuya dessus en même temps qu'il poussait le mur au niveau de la pierre patinée : le passage s'ouvrit enfin.

Il le referma précautionneusement derrière lui, pour éviter d'être suivi ou de dévoiler quelque chose qui n'est pas sensé l'être. Malheureusement, il fut obligé d'avancer à tâtons, puisque la lumière avait disparu. Il se crut dans le passage menant à la Maison Hantée de Pré-au-Lard, avec un sol en terre et des racines un peu partout. Puis le sol changea, devant plus dur, alors que les murs de terre furent remplacés par des poutres de bois, comme dans une mine. Il tomba sur une porte, dont la poignée céda lorsqu'il la tourna, il pénétra alors dans ce qui sembla être le cellier ou le garde-manger ou tout simplement un réduit. Par cette pièce il tomba sur la cuisine, elle était grande, ouverte sur le salon, avec des dalles en pierre marron, lui donnant un côté chaud et chaleureux. Les teintes des ustensiles passaient du beige au rouge, des couleurs chaudes, bien loin de la maison des Knight. Il chercha la propriétaire des lieux en passant dans le salon et fut étonné de voir l'immense baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin de la propriété. Il se souvint alors du reflet entraperçu quelques instants plus tôt, et avec la couleur sombre de la vitre, il en déduisit qu'elle était sans teint.

Le reste du rez-de-chaussée semblait contenir un bureau plus que désordonné, une bibliothèque fournie à en déborder, une pièce fermée à clé avec une lampe rouge au dessus de la porte, une minuscule salle de sport et une salle de bain. Il y avait aussi un escalier. Ne trouvant Nami nulle part, il monta à l'étage. L'escalier donnait sur un demi balcon intérieur menant à 2 chambres, dont l'une visiblement inoccupée, mais aussi à une serre d'intérieure très ensoleillée et blanche. C'est là qu'il la trouva, elle pianotait sur son ordinateur portable, en discutant avec quelqu'un depuis son téléphone. Elle s'était changée entre temps, utilisant l'ensoleillement pour bronzer, elle s'était changée pour profiter des rayons du soir. Elle lui tournait le dos, assise sur sa chaise longue.

« Je te laisse, j'ai de la visite. Je t'appelle plus tard ! Bise ma puce !... » dit-elle avant de raccrocher « Porter, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ? » demanda Harry.

« Ton parfum ! »

Harry ne quitta pas sa position, la voyant ranger son ordinateur et remettre en place son peignoir. Elle se leva enfin, en le regardant en penchant la tête.

« Hum…. » fit-elle en l'observant de loin « Oui, ça pourrait le faire…. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Dis-moi, ça te dirait de te faire de l'argent de poche ? »

« Tout dépend de ce que je devrais faire » répondit Harry avant de se souvenir qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

« Mon modèle s'est pété la cheville lors d'un concours de skate…. J'ai un devoir à rendre en art photographique, et j'ai besoin d'un remplaçant… Tu me rendrais un immense service si tu acceptais… »

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas aux amis de ta cousine, Brandon semblerait la personne idéale pour ça ! »

« Si tu le dis…. Une citronnade ? » lui proposa-t-elle en lui passant devant.

« Oui, merci…. » répondit-il en la suivant jusque dans le salon.

« Que vois-tu quand tu les regardes ? » demanda-t-elle en indiquant la piscine et les jeunes gens.

« De futurs mannequins » répondit Harry « Des athlètes, des personnes à qui on rêve de ressembler »

« Certes…. Leur plastique est irréprochable » dit-elle en lui tendant son verre.

« Merci…. Et toi, que vois-tu ? » demanda Harry alors que le liquide frais lui faisait du bien.

« Une bande de gosses pourris et gâtés, dont le premier passe-temps se situe dans une clinique de chirurgie esthétique, le second dans un lit et le 3ème avec des cartes de crédits…. L'ordre différent selon la personne ! »

« Pardon ? » demanda Harry, ayant peur d'avoir compris.

« Chirurgie, sexe et dépense » dit Nami.

« Tous ?... Même les gars ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas ce que certains ont pu se faire refaire pour coller à leur image » répondit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

« Jusque là ? »

« C'est un jeu pour eux…. Prend ma cousine…. Dans l'ordre : seins, hanches, lèvres, front, nez, fossette, fesses, re-sein, re-lèvres…. Etc… »

« Et Brandon ? »

« Nez, yeux, menton, parties intimes…. Abdos, fesses… Retouche capillaire aussi…. Ce sont des poupées en plastiques, rien de vrai chez eux ! »

« Et chez toi ? » demanda Harry, avant de se rendre compte de son indiscrétion.

« Naturel…. Même si je n'ai pas la même aisance avec ma poitrine que ma cousine »

« Tu complexes ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'ai 2 poupées Barbie pour référence féminine : blondes, grandes, bronzées et voluptueuses…. Alors que je suis châtain, petite, pâle et plate…. Mais à vrai dire, quand je vois ce qu'elles douillent à chaque intervention, je préfère rester avec mes complexes. »

« Ça fait mal ? »

« Pas qu'un peu…. Mais cela fausse les rapports avec les autres…. Je crois que leur ordre de préférence est : Oncle John, qui paie, le Docteur, qui les transforme, et le Pharmacien, qui prépare les doses d'anti-douleur…. Bref, je suis peut-être complexée, mais j'ai une bonne santé…. On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. »

« Tu sembles les envier ? »

« Un peu…. J'aimerais bien, moi aussi, avoir des formes belles et harmonieuses… Et toi, tu envies Brandon ? »

« Il a beaucoup d'aisance, j'aimerais bien en avoir autant. »

« Il passe sa vie devant les caméras ou les appareils photos » dit Nami « L'aisance est venue de l'habitude d'être regardé…. Mais il a trop confiance en lui…. En plus, ce n'est qu'une carcasse vide…. »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne le prends pas pour faire des photos ? »

« En partie…. »

« Pourquoi d'autre sinon ? »

« Tu es bien curieux ! »

« Je voudrais savoir ce qui fait que tu demandes ce service, à moi, et pas à lui, c'est tout ! »

« Certes, l'argument est recevable…. Et bien, premièrement parce que je ne l'aime pas, ce mec me sort par les yeux…. Dès qu'il me voit, il se ramène, et dès qu'il me parle, il me tripote, c'est invivable…. Ensuite, parce que je cherche à faire de l'art, pas des pubs…. Ok, c'est vache, parce que certaines pubs sont de l'art…. Dans le sens de mon goût artistique…Mais le faire poser pour moi…. Ah non alors, or de question ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'apporterais ? »

« De la sincérité…. Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme…. Et tu as une belle âme ! »

« Merci »

« Et en plus, tu rougis naturellement…. Intéressant…. Tu penses que je te fais du gringue ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas habitué aux compliments…. Et ta cousine m'a dit que tu préférais les femmes »

« Humpf…. Oui, paraîtrait ! » dit Nami « Alors, acceptes-tu de poser pour moi ? »

« J'aurais à faire quoi ? »

« 1h de pause par jour, maximum…. On commencera d'ici la semaine prochaine, que tu t'habitues à moi…. »

« Je voudrais savoir le type de photo »

« Artistique ! »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Harry, suspicieux.

« Ok, je vais être honnête…. Il y a de fortes chances qu'on voit ta peau…. Torse, cuisse, bras, ventre, etc. »

« Aine ? »

« Non, là, ce n'est plus de mon ressort ! »

« Bref, rien de plus que ce qui pourrait être visible si j'étais en maillot de bain » dit Harry « Ça va peut-être m'aider à m'accepter…. »

« Oui, faut voir le bon côté des choses ! »

« Par contre, j'y pense, je ne sais pas danser »

« Pour des photos, ce n'est pas utile. »

« Pour ce week-end, d'après ton oncle je serais ton cavalier…. Et il faudra que je danse…. »

« Oh !... Ah, c'est vrai…. Ça m'était sorti de la tête…. Valse, slow et danse de salon »

« Je ne sais rien danser »

« Raide comme un manche à balai ? »

« Oui…. C'est ça…. »

« D'accord…. Ça me fait penser que je dois t'emmener pour un costume…. On fait ça demain après-midi…. C'est relâche au presbytère, jusqu'à lundi… La fête du 4 juillet occupe toute la place !…. »

« Bien…. Tu saurais où est ma tante ? Ça m'étonne qu'elle laisse Dudley avec autant de jeunes »

« Hortense a dû l'emmener faire les magasins, certainement pour lui faire choisir une tenue qui la mettra en valeur…. Pour que ta tante serve de faire-valoir…. C'est une habitude qu'elle et sa fille ont…. Prendre quelqu'un, l'habiller plus mal que soit, pour paraître bien habiller…. Quand à ton oncle, il doit être avec Oncle John…. Sûrement au golf, on est lundi…. »

« D'accord… Et on fait quoi en attendant ? »

« Tu n'as pas des devoirs de vacances à faire ? »

« J'ai pas envie »

« Va regarder un film alors ! »

« En gros, tu me vires ! »

« C'est ça ! » lui répondit Nami, tout sourire « Pour repartir, je te conseille de prendre le même chemin…. A moins que tu ne veuilles repasser dans le groupe d'amis de ma cousine…. Et tu risques fort bien de te retrouver à l'eau, si Brandon voit que tu viens d'ici. »

« Alors je vais passer par la cave…. Bonne fin de journée. »

« Oui, merci…. Bonne soirée ! » dit Nami en refermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

« _Sympa comme fille…. Et je vais faire quoi moi ?_ » pensa Harry, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait le journal de ses parents à lire.

Il sortit prudemment de la cave avant de monter en courant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il prit sa clé, pénétra dans sa chambre et referma derrière lui. Henry lui avait dit qu'il s'occuperait lui-même de surveiller le ménage dans la chambre, et qu'il avait la clé pour cela, mais que sinon, elle devait toujours être fermée à clé, par sécurité. Et quoiqu'il fasse, il devait limiter l'exposition d'affaires magiques…. Ce qui était une précaution compréhensible !

Il s'allongea sur son lit et prit le petit livre de ses parents et l'observa de plus près. D'un côté, il y avait une reliure marron, avec une fine écriture dorée : « Carnet de Bord de James Potter ». De l'autre, la couverture était beige, avec « Lily Evans, Journal » écrit en noir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le livre, il se sépara de suite en 2, et une fine écriture bleue apparut sur la page de droite :

_Mon cher fils, _

_Je ne sais si tu liras un jour ses lignes, mais j'espère que tu vivras assez longtemps pour le faire. Les temps sont troublés, un terrible mage noir, Lord Voldemort, cherche à nous tuer, ta mère et moi, à cause d'une prophétie. Si tu es encore en vie pour lire ces lignes, c'est que nous sommes morts, mais que tu as survécu. _

_Comment puis-je savoir que nous sommes morts et pas toi…. Déduction logique : si tu dois lire ces lignes, c'est que nous n'avons pas été là pour répondre aux questions concernant ta venue au monde. _

_Ta mère a pensé qu'il serait bon que tu nous connaisses mieux, parce que pour savoir qui on est, il faut savoir d'où on vient…. Elle m'énerve quand elle a raison ! Heureusement, ce n'est pas toujours le cas ! _

_J'espère qu'en feuilletant ces pages, tu découvriras qui j'étais vraiment, qui étaient les Maraudeurs, et qui était cette incroyable sorcière qu'était ta mère. Ma partie est un journal de bord (je trouve que Journal Intime pour un garçon, ça fait efféminé, pas toi ?) sur ma découverte de Poudlard, ses habitants, ses mœurs, ses pièces cachés…. Je l'ai commencé le jour de mon onzième anniversaire, alors que je recevais ma lettre de Poudlard…. Bonne découverte !_

_Affectueusement,_

_James Potter, ton père. _

A peine l'écriture eut disparue qu'une nouvelle, rouge et ronde, apparut sur la page de gauche.

_Harry chéri,_

_J'aurais tant aimé être là pour t'apprendre ce que tu vas découvrir dans ces pages._

_Je t'ouvre mon cœur et mon âme, ceci est mon journal intime. Il reprend toute ma vie, depuis l'arrivée de la lettre de Poudlard jusqu'à mon dernier jour de vie. Tu y découvriras de nombreuses choses sur moi, sur ma vie à Poudlard, sur ton père aussi…. J'espère que tu ne prendras pas la mouche par rapport à certains évènements de ma vie, et surtout pas sur ma manière de les conter…. Mes premiers écrits remontent à l'année de mes 11ans, on est parfois stupide quand on est jeune…._

_J'espère qu'en apprenant qui on était, tu apprendras qui tu es. Avec tout mon amour,_

_Lily Evans Potter. _

Harry caressa l'écriture de sa mère, essayant ainsi de la garder auprès de lui. _Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon écriture est partout, dans la moitié de ce recueil !_ Elle avait certainement deviné sa réaction future, pour mettre ce mot. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par des bavardages de filles dans le couloir :

« Alors, tu l'as bientôt en ton pouvoir, ce Dud-ley ? » demanda Tiffany.

« Je suis au plan d'approche…. Il me désire, je le vois dans ses yeux…. D'ici la fin de semaine, je commencerais mon travail sur ses hormones…. Et avant la fin du mois, il fera tout ce que je désire » s'amusa Barbie.

« Moi aussi je ferais ce que tu désires. » dit Tiffany, une nuance dans la voie, alors que la porte craquait sous une pression légère.

« Ce week-end je dors chez toi, non ? »

« Oui…. Mes parents sont absents »

« On invite Brandon aussi ? »

« Je voudrais t'avoir que pour moi ! »

« Alors on ne sera que toutes les 2 »

Les voix s'éloignèrent, et il n'entendit pas ce qu'elles se disaient, mais il en avait entendu assez pour savoir le genre de filles auquel il avait affaire : belles, blondes, ne s'embarrassant pas du sexe de leur partenaire. Et après ça, elles cassent Sarah parce qu'elle est homosexuelle. Enfin, elle, au moins, ne joue pas avec les autres…. Mais que devait-il comprendre sur Barbie et son approche de Dudley ?... En y réfléchissant, son cousin se prenait pour un homme, qu'il se démerde tout seul…. C'était un coup à ce qu'il s'en prenne plein la tête pour rien du tout, mieux valait le laisser se confronter à la vie !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Papillon

**Note:**  
_Il parait qu'on ne peut plus répondre aux reviews, sans doute pour plusieurs raisons valables. Il n'empêche qu'elles font toujours plaisir et que je les lis à chaque fois. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de mettre un petit mot gentil! Bonne lecture!  
Je m'excuse pour le retard... Avec la sortie du tome6 (que j'ai dévoré), j'ai eu du mal à me recentrer sur mes fics et j'ai dû modifier certaines choses pour être plus proces de la réalité de JKR sans pour autant en faire un copié-collé... Car EDM est et reste un HP6!_

**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Papillons**

_(Mardi 2 juillet 1996)_

Harry passa une grande partie de la nuit à feuilleter les journaux de ses parents. Il apprit ainsi que Pétunia avait 2 ans de moins que Lily, et qu'elle avait été très heureuse pour sa sœur quand celle-ci est entrée à Poudlard, mais il en avait été tout autrement quand elle n'avait pas reçu sa lettre, 2 ans plus tard.

Son père, James, était certain d'avoir sa lettre, sauf qu'elle était arrivée un peu en retard, à cause du vieil hibou utilisé. Ses parents avaient même eu peur qu'il ne soit un Cracmol, mais lui, il savait qu'il était un sorcier : il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état de la maison quand sa mère l'avait puni injustement, sa colère avait été dévastatrice, et la punition qui en suivit, inoubliable….

C'est Dumbledore, en personne, qui conduisit Lily et sa famille sur le Chemin de Traverse, où elle rencontra James et ses parents, amis intimes de Dumbledore, chez Fleury&Botts. L'air suffisant de son père l'avait fait le détester à la première seconde, et se fut pire lorsqu'il critiqua les livres…. Les livres sorciers fascinaient sa mère ! Pour James, une personne ne s'intéressant qu'aux livres, en dehors de ceux sur le Quidditch, était une personne stupide qui perdait une merveilleuse occasion de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre…. Bref, ils ne s'aimaient pas !

Dans le Poudlard Express, Lily se retrouva dans le même wagon que Remus Lupin, qui semblait encore plus perdu et solitaire qu'elle. Il y avait aussi Peter Pettigrow, qui lui donna un cours sur les bonbons sorciers, c'est ainsi qu'elle apprit à se méfier des dragées et de ce qu'elle pouvait mettre dans sa bouche.

James avait trouvé sa place dans le dernier wagon, où il rencontra Sirius. Il apprit que c'était un Black presque à la fin du voyage, quand Narcissa, alors Préfète de Serpentard, entra dans le wagon, suivit de Lucius et Bellatrix. Heureusement, ils ne reconnurent pas James, et repartir en menaçant presque Sirius du regard, s'il leur faisait l'affront de ne pas être à Serpentard.

-« C'étaient mes cousines et un de leur ami » dit Sirius, pour casser la glace.

-« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais un Black ? » demanda James.

-« Parce que tu crois que c'est un nom facile à porter ! Et puis, toi non plus, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom ! »

-« Potter, James Potter »

-« Oh ! » fit Sirius « Ben moi c'est Sirius Black, descendant, un peu trop grande gueule et pas assez obtus, de la si sombre famille Black »

-« Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une super ambiance chez toi ! »

-« C'est pour ça que je pries pour ne pas être à Serpentard…. Histoire de ne pas les avoir sur le dos toute l'année aussi…. Je suis même prêt à aller à Poufsouffle, s'il le faut… Alors imagine !... Mais mon rêve, c'est d'être à Gryffondor…. »

-« Comme moi ! » dit James « Finalement, hormis ton nom, on se ressemble beaucoup ! »

-« On verra…. Tu sais comment ça se passe la répartition, toi ? »

-« Non… Mes parents n'ont rien voulu me dire…. Et toi ? »

-« Ils m'ont sorti des trucs si idiots que je me demande comment ils ont pu penser que j'y croirai…. Un combat avec un Troll, montrer ses capacités avec sa baguette »

-« Comment ils veulent qu'on fasse ça ? Je n'ai même pas eu droit de toucher à ma baguette de tout l'été »

-« Moi non plus…. Et pourtant, pour faire taire mon frère, ça aurait été parfait…. J'ai dû mélanger des Lang'Heures avec des Song'No pour avoir la paix »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

-« Impossible de faire du bruit avec sa bouche…. Muet ! »

-« Cool…. Moi j'ai essayé les Berthopieds avec des Cimentaires sur ma chère _baby-sitter_…. Elle a eu des pieds plus grands que des palmes, et aussi lourds que du ciment »

-« Ah ouais, beau mélange…. Dommage que les Cimentaires aient été retiré de la vente, ils n'existent plus maintenant…. Et tu as déjà essayé le… »

Son père avait carrément inséré comme un souvenir de Pensine pour cet épisode. Il avait ainsi vu son parrain plus jeune, quand à Lucius, Bellatrix et Narcissa, c'étaient les mêmes, les rides en moins.

Leur répartition se fit avec l'incontournable Choixpeau, qui failli envoyer sa mère à Serdaigle avant que son tempérament impétueux ne lui fasse choisir Gryffondor. Quant à son père, il l'avait envoyé directement à Gryffondor, même s'il lui avait dit d'éviter d'être trop imbu de lui-même à l'avenir, s'il ne voulait ressembler à un Serpentard. Il retrouva Sirius avec joie à la table des Gryffondors, prenant la décision du Choixpeau comme une preuve de confiance.

C'est lorsqu'il découvrit ses camarades de dortoirs que James rencontra Remus et Peter. Quand à Lily, les filles qui étaient avec elle étaient toutes des enfants de sorciers, et elles parlaient de leur monde comme si c'était une évidence pour tous !

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Harry s'était endormi tout habillé, sans même avoir mangé. Henry le trouva allongé, le journal sur le ventre.

-« Harry, réveillez-vous »

-« Hum… »

-« Réveillez-vous »

-« Henry ? » demanda Harry en baillant « Quelle heure est-il ? »

-« Tôt…. Mais elle vous attend…. Et elle est très lunatique »

-« J'ai faim ! » dit Harry.

-« Je me doute » dit Henry « Tenez, se sont des barres énergétiques, ça vous calera pour le moment…. Mais si j'étais vous, je descendrai, sinon, elle va vous faire forcer »

-« J'arrive alors… »

-« Descendez, je ferme votre chambre, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

-« D'accord, merci »

Harry, encore endormi, ne résista pas vraiment lorsqu'elle lui prit le bras, à sa descente des escaliers, pour l'entraîner dehors pour l'échauffement. C'est au bout de quelques minutes dans la fraîcheur de l'aube qu'il se réveilla. Il en profita pour grignoter un peu, ayant trop faim. Lorsqu'il reconnut la plage de la veille, et le scooter de Miyazaki, il remercia Merlin que la course ne dure pas plus longtemps. Maître Miyazaki recommença ses mouvements fluides et lents, et de nouveau, Harry sentit quelque chose se mettre en mouvement en lui. Voyant son trouble à la fin de la séance, Maître Miyazaki prêta son scooter à Nami, pour qu'elle aille prendre Stella, à Ste Rita cette fois, et les 2 hommes rentrèrent à pied à l'herboristerie.

-« Trouble habiter toi » dit Miyazaki « Parler, moi pouvoir aider ! »

-« Quand je fais ces mouvements, je sens… »

-« Energie magique circuler aussi »

-« Ce n'était pas une impression alors ? »

-« Non » s'amusa le vieux sage « Energie circuler en toi…. Magie aussi énergie…. Si magie circuler, alors magie meilleure, plus puissante »

-« Oh ! Tant mieux alors »

-« Oui…. Mais circulation pas dire augmentation ! »

-« Ah ! Comment puis-je augmenter ma magie ? »

-« Travail dur…. Rigoureux…. Régulier…. Augmenter par habitude d'utilisation »

-« Mais je ne peux pas me servir de la magie, je ne suis pas en second cycle encore »

-« Pas besoin de baguette pour…. D'abord, apprendre contrôle corps, puis contrôle échange…. »

-« Ça va être long » se plaignit Harry.

-« Toi élève doué…. Apprendre vite si bras pas baissés ! »

-« Si vous le dites…. On commence par quoi ? »

-« Nami San occupait endurance…. Miyazaki occupait concentration ! » dit le Maître « D'abord supprimer faim, pour libérer esprit d'estomac »

-« Oui » dit Harry, alors que son ventre grognait encore « Une collation sera la bien venue »

-« Cuisine bonne apprentissage : rigueur, concentration, précision…. Préparer repas avec Mme Miyazaki »

Le ton était sans appel, et Harry se demanda quand il passerait des vacances sans avoir à cuisiner pour quelqu'un. Arrivés à l'herboristerie, ils virent le scooter devant la porte, puis Nami et Stella qui attendaient en travaillant leur concentration, à l'étage. Mais l'enfant avait envie de gigoter, et elle finit par aider Mme Miyazaki à la préparation de sushi et autres spécialités japonaises. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils repassèrent dans le salon, où Miyazaki s'occupait de Nami. Avec une lance, il pénétrait son espace vital, et elle devait éviter la lame attachée au bout si elle ne voulait pas être blessée. Elle portait des traces de coupures sur son kimono, mais pas de trace de sang, maintenant qu'elle avait repris ses points de repère, elle parait chacune des attaques.

-« Elle est douée » dit Harry.

-« Elle s'est beaucoup améliorée depuis qu'elle a commencé » dit Mme Miyazaki « Si tu t'entraînes avec rigueur, tu arriveras à son niveau en peu de temps »

-« Si vous le dites »

Mme Miyazaki utilisa un sifflet, qui ne fit aucun bruit pour Harry ou Stella, par contre, cela déconcentra Nami qui se prit un coup de lame au niveau du bras. Là, Harry vit du sang.

-« Prévenir quand vouloir stopper entraînement » s'écria Miyazaki, à l'encontre de sa femme « Prévenir moi avant ! »

-« Ça va, j'aurais dû rester concentrer » dit Nami après avoir retiré son bandeau « Et regardez, je cicatrice déjà »

-« Chance cicatriser aussi vite » dit Miyazaki.

-« Je meurs de faim, c'est pas l'heure du repas ? » demanda Nami, joyeuse « Stella, tu as fait le repas… Whah ! Ça a l'air appétissant… »

-« Laver mains avant manger ! » dit Miyazaki en lui donnant une tape sur les doigts aventureux.

-« Oups ! » dit Nami en se tapant la tête « J'oublie les bonnes manières…. Ne mangez pas tout ! »

Nami faisait la légère, face à l'évènement, et la tension redescendit rapidement. Elle revint en tenue de sport, ce qui fit penser à Harry qu'il pouvait lui aussi se changer, ce qu'il fit avant le repas. Ce dernier se passa dans une ambiance détendue, mais la tête de Harry quand il mangea du poulpe crû fit rire tout le monde, surtout qu'il avait mis plein de wasabi dessus, sans se douter de la puissance de la moutarde japonaise !

Le petit groupe quitta les Miyazaki pour rejoindre la si célèbre Rodeo Drive. Harry regarda les vitrines : Dior, Chanel, Versace, etc.… Il n'était pas expert, mais il connaissait les noms des grands couturiers, pour avoir plus d'une fois classer les magazines de mode de sa tante. Nami entra dans un magasin d'un blanc immaculé, et la vendeuse vint les voir avec un regard affolé.

-« Vous vous êtes perdus ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Non, on vient voir Edouard » dit Nami.

-« Pour une œuvre de charité sans doute »

-« Vous êtes nouvelle ici ? » demanda Nami.

-« Non, cela fait 6 mois que j'ai eu la chance d'être prise dans ce magasin »

-« Alors vous êtes nouvelle…. En tout cas pour moi ! » dit Nami « Dites à Edouard que Lady Sarah Sparrow vient le voir, au sujet de ses robes pour la saison »

-« Lady… Sarah…. Sparrow ? » demanda la vendeuse, déconfite « Il vous attend dans son atelier…. Suivez-moi »

-« Merci, mais je sais où c'est…. Occupez-vous de faire le ménage, au lieu de vouloir me cirer les pompes ! » la cassa Nami en s'éloignant vers l'arrière du magasin.

-« Tu étais obligé de lui parler comme ça ? » demanda Harry, visiblement choqué.

-« Je n'aime pas les vendeurs qui, sous prétexte que tu ne sembles pas en âge d'avoir ta propre carte de crédit illimité, te prenne de haut ! »

-« Sarah, Sarah, Sarah ! On ne dirait vraiment pas que tu es une Lady ! » dit Edouard, en arrivant vers eux.

-« Elle n'avait qu'à pas me prendre pour une gosse égarée ! »

-« Ah oui…. Effectivement… »

-« Où est Géraldine ? »

-« Enceinte, hélas…. »

-« Ne dis pas ça, je suis certaine que c'est la future maman la plus mode de la côté Ouest »

-« En effet, oui »

-« Et que tu craques déjà sur les petits vêtements de bébé »

-« J'avoue… Je suis une incorrigible ! »

-« C'est une fille ? »

-« Des Jumeaux… Garçon et fille…. Le rêve…. Elle va me manquer, il n'y a pas meilleure vendeuse qu'elle…. Après moi, bien sûr ! » dit l'homme « Tu me présentes ? »

Harry retint un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il le regarda. L'homme ondulait comme une femme, sans parler de sa voix haut perchée, et de sa gestuelle marquée (1). Il avait des cheveux blonds et longs attachés en catogan, ses yeux étaient noirs, comme son pantalon de cuir ultra moulant, mais son bronzage ressortait en contrastant avec le petit polo blanc, près du corps. Tout comme son sourire digne d'une publicité pour un dentifrice. Sans oublié son diamant à l'oreille droite et ses cils maquillés.

-« Je te présente Stella. »

-« Ravie de te rencontrer, jeune demoiselle…. Ta maman m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! » dit-il, alors que Stella enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Nami « Elle est timide ! Trop mignonne… Et le jeune homme qui t'accompagne ? »

-« Se sera mon cavalier, pour juillet »

-« Pas août ? »

-« Tu crois réellement que je vais rester longtemps dans le coin ? »

-« Bien sûr que non !... Mais son nom ? » demanda-t-il, impatient.

-« Harold Porter !... Harold, voici Edouard Carmichael, un styliste de plus en plus à la mode ! »

-« Très drôle ! » dit Edouard « Harold, ravi de te rencontrer !... Alors, tu vas avoir la responsabilité d'accompagner Sarah ? »

-« Il semblerait » dit Harry, tentant de reprendre sa main.

-« C'est la couleur naturelle de tes yeux ? »

-« Oui. »

-« On va changer ça…. Je pensais lui faire mettre des lentilles bleus » dit Nami « Oncle John veut qu'il passe inaperçu ! »

-« Ton oncle a des idées étranges…. Ces yeux sont superbes….. Tu as dit bleu ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Attend que je réfléchisse…. Bleu…. Oui…. Ça sera époustouflant…. » dit-il, visiblement excité à l'idée « Un peu de bronzage aussi…. Son teint blafard et son accent me font dire qu'il est anglais…. Comme toi ma chère…. Oui, un peu de bronzage ne te fera pas de mal, tu sembleras moins terne et effacé, en meilleure santé aussi face aux autres jeunes gens !…. Les lunettes rondes, ce n'est vraiment plus tendance…. Prend des lentilles correctrices…. Non, juste des couleurs, mais change ses lunettes…. Je les vois bien légèrement fumée en gris…. Plutôt avec une monture fine et de petits verres…. Des verres ovales… Ou légèrement carré…. »

-« Tu fais quelque chose cet après-midi ? » demanda Nami, alors que Harry était bougé dans tous les sens.

-« Je suis tout à toi mon ange… Comme à chaque fois que tu viens me voir »

-« Tu m'aides à le relooker ? »

-« Faut que je fasse venir les copines alors ! » dit-il, ravi de l'idée « Oh ! Ça va être le fun ! »

Harry aurait dû se méfier, parce qu'en moins d'une heure, l'arrière boutique fut transformer en salon de relooking, avec les « copines » d'Edouard : Franck le coiffeur et Yann le spécialiste des accessoires. Harry fut contraint d'essayer des lentilles de couleurs avant que tous ne se décident sur une paire lui donnant les yeux d'un bleu turquoise sombre. Sans suivit alors l'essayage des lunettes, pour trouver le type de monture idéale. Nami la prit dans son sac bandoulière pour plus tard. Puis il essaya enfin des costumes, pour trouver une coupe dans laquelle il se sentait à l'aise. Tous optèrent pour un costume noir avec une chemise en soie bleue nuit, sans cravate pour donner un aspect décontracté et nonchalant. La dernière torture de Harry fut la coiffure.

-« Court ou long…. Mais pas cette longueur-là, trop fouillis…. Les filles ? »

-« Hum…. Court, avec des mèches plus claires…. Brun…. Ou roux sombre » dit Yann.

-« Alors il faut changer la chemise, la mettre dans les rouges profonds…. » dit Edouard « Sarah ? »

-« J'aime beaucoup le costume, mais je préfèrerais une chemise de soie grise, ou dans les tons chauds… Ce qui ferait quand lui prenant des montures dorées, ça irait »

-« Oui…. J'ai un tissu parfait, d'un brun très chaud…. Et comme ça, on verra encore mieux ses yeux, ça tranchera ! »

Harry avait l'impression d'être une poupée qu'on habillait et déshabillait à l'envie, sans savoir si il aimait ce qu'on lui proposait. Il fut contraint de se faire décolorer quelques mèches, et durant le temps de pause, il se retrouva en caleçon pour que Edouard puisse prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires à la fabrication du costume. Harry se demandait s'il faudrait recommencer tout ça pour la seconde soirée quand il capta une conversation entre Nami et Edouard.

-« C'est pour chez les Miller ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Et chez les Anderson ? »

-« Bal costumé… Tu penses que tu pourrais lui préparer quelque chose en 2 jours ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Je passe à La Fortuna, jeudi dans l'après-midi »

-« Moi aussi » dit Franck « Or de question que je te laisse avec ces cheveux-là ! Constantin se chargera de ton maquillage »

-« Il est où, d'ailleurs ? » demanda Nami.

-« Un concurrent lui a offert un gros chèque pour maquiller ses mannequins » dit Edouard, une rancœur perceptible dans la voix « Il doit rentrer aujourd'hui ! »

-« On parle de moi » dit un quatrième gars, habillé en turquoise et blanc « Mais c'est qui ce jeune étalon ? »

-« Le cavalier de notre Sarah chérie ! » dit Edouard, en éloignant Constantin de Harry « Tu peux te rhabiller Harold, j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui »

-« Merci » répondit Harry en filant dans la cabine d'essayage.

-« Alors, c'était comment ? » demanda Yann.

-« Horrible ! » dit Constantin en s'effondrant sur un siège « Ce gars est vraiment horrible, ok, il paie bien, même très bien, mais il est horrible, despotique même…. Impossible de créer, j'ai fait du maquillage à la chaîne, le même masque pour toutes…. Et j'ai horreur de ça !... Je lui ai dit que je te resterai fidèle dorénavant Eddie, il n'y a que toi pour me comprendre »

-« Je t'avais prévenu » dit Edouard « Cet homme ne sait pas toucher les femmes comme nous…. Parce que nous, on pense femme, et pas fesses…. Il avilie la femme, nous, nous la glorifions ! »

-« Gloire à la femme ! » dit Yann.

-« C'est quand vous voulez que vous faites un magasin 4 en 1 ! » dit Sarah.

-« C'est que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, finalement…. Mais il n'y a aucun magasin ici qui soit assez grand pour nous 4… » dit Franck.

-« Mais n'y en a-t-il pas des assez hauts pour ça ?…. 2 étages aux moins…. Niveau 0 : standard, catalogue, salle d'attente, défilés de mannequin…. Etage 1 : coiffure et esthétique…. Etage 2 : accessoire et création…. Avec une belle vue sur la ville…. » dit Sarah.

-« Ouais…. Toutes ensemble…. » dit Franck « Un quart du capital chacun, au départ, pour les locaux…. On sépare en 4 magasins, pour les problèmes de gestion…. Ce qui ferait quatre petites entreprises, et pas une grande…. Faudrait y réfléchir »

-« Les filles ? » demanda Nami, pour les ramener sur Terre.

-« Oui ma douce ? » demanda Yann.

-« Je vous vois mercredi après-midi, à la plage, alors ? »

-« Oui, compte sur nous ! »

-« Merci…. Bonne journée ! »

Stella dans les bras, Nami entraîna Harry à la recherche d'un opticien, alors que les 4 amis discutaient entre eux.

-« Ils forment un beau couple non ? » demanda Edouard.

-« Il sera un bel homme plus tard » dit Franck « Dommage qu'il préfère les femmes ! »

-« Il faudrait que Sarah se décide à faire taire ces rumeurs à son endroit…. Elle aime autant les femmes que nous ! »

-« Au moins, avec la petit Stella, on est sûr qu'elle sait aimé…. On dirait une petit famille : maman, papa et leur premier enfant »

-« Un peu jeune pour avoir une gosse de 4 ans…. Ils auraient dû la faire à 11ans…. »

-« C'est pour l'idée générale » dit Constantin « Bon, et vous pensez quoi de cette idée de nous réunir au même endroit »

-« Pas contre, à condition qu'on sépare tout, avec réceptionnistes séparées… Mais salon commun, pour que les clientes puissent discuter entre elles et se faire de la pub mutuellement…. »

-« Se ne serait pas idiot…. Et si on utilisait mon nouveau logiciel, je l'ai pris ce matin pour me faire une idée de décoration intérieur »

-« Tu veux refaire ton appartement ? »

-« Oui… Le rose ne me plait plus vraiment, j'ai envie de jaune…. Pourquoi pas une impression safari… »

-« Trop mâle ! » dit Constantin.

-« Mais c'est fait pour…. Et puis, c'est tellement sensuel des peaux de bêtes devant une cheminée »

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Dès le soir, Nami déménagea à La Fortuna, sa maison en bord de mer. Henry informa Harry qu'il ferait mieux de faire ses devoirs rapidement, pour en être débarrassé, surtout qu'il risquait de passer du temps avec Nami, et qu'elle avait l'œil à tout, même si elle avait l'air d'être ailleurs. Harry passa donc du lundi soir au mercredi matin dans le bureau de Mr Knight, duquel il sortit en ayant plus que la divination a travaillé, ce qui serait facile : il suffirait d'inventer ! Surtout qu'il ne prendrait pas divination à la rentrée, mais les professeurs étaient comme ça, ils adoraient donner des devoirs de vacances…. Même inutiles.

En repensant à la rentrée, Harry se demanda s'il aurait d'assez bons résultats pour passer dans les classes d'Aspic nécessaires à sa formation d'Auror. Et il avait de très gros doute pour les potions, et pourtant c'était primordial pour son avenir. Il se demandait quelle note nullissime il aurait en histoire ou en divination, juste pour se détendre, puisque ces deux matières n'étaient pas dans ses projets.

Juste avant midi, il arriva à La Fortuna, exténué, alors que Nami était en train de nager. Henry lui servit une coupe de fruits frais qu'Harry dévora.

-« Comment pouvez-vous supporter une telle chaleur ? » demanda Harry au majordome, toujours impeccable dans sa livrée.

-« Question d'habitude, je suppose. Il est vrai qu'avoir régulièrement des trente degrés pour les vacances de Noël, c'est un luxe…. Mes parents n'en reviennent jamais lorsque je leur donne la température, qui est bien supérieure à celle qu'il fait en moyenne dans leur propre maison ! »

-« Je veux bien vous croire… J'ai l'impression d'être en Enfer, c'est exténuant ! »

-« Vous devriez faire une sieste avant que la folle équipe n'arrive »

-« Oui…. J'en ai bien besoin » dit Harry « Il y a combien de maisons ? »

-« En tout ? »

-« Oui »

-« Je ne sais pas… La majeure partie d'entre elles sont louées à l'année, je ne sais pas si je les compte »

-« Non…. Elle vit ici, et là-bas ? »

-« Elle voyage depuis si longtemps que son minimum vital tient dans un sac de voyage…. »

-« J'ai vu la photo d'un chiot » dit Harry « Il est où ? »

-« Il est mort il y a quelques années »

-« De vieillesse ? »

-« Non » dit Henry « Un malencontreux accident…. D'après Mme Knight »

-« Qu'es-ce qu'elle a fait ? » demanda Harry.

-« Lorsque Mademoiselle Sarah est arrivée ici…. » commença Henry.

-« Sa tante a voulu la tuer en la faisant manger par un requin, et en l'envoyant dans un quartier mal famé »

-« Oui !... Mr Knight a douté de sa version des faits, et donc, l'été suivant, quand elle est revenue de sa première année d'étude dans son école, sa tante lui a offert un jeune chiot…. Histoire de montrer sa bonne franchise…. Cette maison était à la Production Wolf, pour y accueillir des célébrités…. » dit Henry « Mme Knight a présenté la chose comme une Chasse au Trésor, en donnant la photo que vous avez vue, pour preuve d'un Trésor…. Il y avait des énigmes à résoudre avant la nuit…. J'ai eu la tâche de conduire Mademoiselle à travers la ville…. Il n'y avait rien à dire, c'était bien fait, et du niveau de Mademoiselle…. Elle a adoré…. Le seul problème venait du temps, qui était orageux…. On est arrivé ici alors qu'un orage nous éclatait dessus…. J'avais le passe pour toutes les maisons, cela ne posait pas de problème pour s'abriter…. Le chiot était sur la plage, attaché par une laisse à un piquet en métal…. Il était apeuré, on ne dira pas le contraire…. Quand elle l'a vu, j'ai été dans l'impossibilité de la rattraper à temps, parce que je cherchais à l'intérieur…. Lorsque j'ai entendu le tonnerre, j'ai compris…. Elle était déjà sur la plage à lui courir après…. Je l'ai vu tenter de détacher le chiot, avant de s'en prendre au piquet…. Elle l'a sorti de terre juste assez pour le libérer…. Elle a enfoncé le piquet dans le sable…. Je l'ai vu se baisser pour prendre le chien, sa main encore accrochée au piquet…. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de le toucher…. La foudre est tombée sur la barre en métal…. Et sur elle aussi »

-« Elle s'en est sortie ? »

-« C'est passé directement dans le sol …. Elle a été brûlée à la main, le choc électrique a été moindre que si elle s'était vraiment prise la foudre…. Elle est restée 2 jours dans le coma…. Et s'en est sortie, apparemment, sans effets secondaires, mais mes parents ont du mal à le croire… Enfin, se sont des histoires de bonnes femmes, comme dirait mon oncle…. »

-« Whah ! Elle a eu de la chance »

-« Oui »

-« Qu'est devenu le chien ? »

-« Il a passé l'été avec elle, dans sa chambre…. Il grognait dès que Mme Knight ou sa fille s'approchaient…. Lorsqu'elle est repartie à l'école, Mr Knight et moi-même nous sommes occupés du chien…. Qui était affectueux et adorable…. »

-« Et ? »

-« Le jour de Noël, Mme Knight l'a tué…. En se le prenant de plein fouet…. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est retrouvé là, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas été tout seul »

-« Elle s'est calmé sur les envies de meurtres, sur sa nièce ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

-« Je n'en sais rien…. Mais les accidents graves ont diminués…. Pas les bénins…. »

-« Comme ? »

-« Donner un médicament qui empire les symptômes au lieu de les soigner…. Inadvertance »

-« C'est pour ça qu'elle se soigne avec les plantes ? »

-« Oui…. Au moins, elle sait ce qu'elle prend ! »

-« Je suis sidéré…. Elle a échappé à la mort au moins autant de fois que moi…. Et ce n'est pas un mage noir qui la course. » dit Harry « Heureusement qu'elle est chanceuse…. »

-« Oui…. Heureusement…. Ah ! La voilà ! » dit Henry alors qu'une jeune fille, en maillot de bain, courait vers eux.

-« Elle est pas si mal foutu que ça ! » dit Harry, avant de se reprendre « Je veux dire, par rapport à ce qu'elle m'a dit d'elle-même »

-« Ses formes commencent à arriver… D'ici quelques mois, elle sera pleinement formée…. Elle gardera ses grands pulls, mais plutôt pour cacher ses formes que pour cacher son manque de forme »

-« Je ne suis pas un pro de la morphologie féminine…. J'ai déjà du mal avec la mienne »

-« Hey ! Henry ! » dit Nami en s'entourant vite fait d'une serviette « Ben… C'était ma salade ! »

-« Je vais en refaire d'autres, ne boudez pas ! »

-« Je ne boude pas…. Mais il va avoir la pêche toute la nuit ! » dit Nami « J'avais saupoudré de sucre spécial baisse de régime ! »

-« Tant mieux » dit Harry, pas inquiété du tout « J'en avais bien besoin ! »

-« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! » s'esclaffa Henry, alors qu'il avait compris que Nami faisait marcher Harry « Il t'a bien eu !... »

-« Hum ! » dit Nami en lui tirant la langue « Et ma salade, elle arrive »

-« Oui mademoiselle » dit Henry en imitant l'accent de la Louisiane.

-« Donc c'était faux ? » demanda Harry, alors que Nami passait à l'étage.

-« Oui…. C'est du sucre de canne qu'elle a mis dessus…. Elle voulait vous faire peur ! »

-« Oh ! Mais j'en aurais quand même eu bien besoin »

-« Vous devriez aller dormir, sur le canapé…. Ça va vous faire du bien…. Et tenez, mettez ces tranches de kiwi sur vos yeux »

-« C'est pas plutôt des concombres ? »

-« Les kiwis, c'est plein de vitamine C ! » dit Henry « Allez dormir !... Elle va passer une heure sous la douche, alors vous avez le temps ! »

-« D'accord…. »

Harry prit le fauteuil relax, l'allongea, et s'endormit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Il fut réveillé par Edouard, et fit un bond en arrière, renversant presque son fauteuil.

-« Nerveux ?... Je ne vais pas te manger ! » dit-il « Il faut que tu te douches, on s'occupe de toi après ! »

Harry remarqua qu'un salon de coiffure avait été installé dans le salon, avec un grand miroir, des lumières et un boudoir pour mettre tout le matériel, alors que la partie shampoing était dans la cuisine. Il y avait aussi 2 miroirs psychés, une sorte de cabine d'essayage, et des tas de valises métalliques.

Nami subissait déjà le nettoyage capillaire avec Franck, alors que Constantin s'occupait de sa manucure et de sa peau. Henry le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, où l'attendait sa malle. Harry se doucha en prenant un peu son temps, pour bien se récurer dans tous les coins, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, en caleçon, il fut heureux de voir Henry au lieu d'un des amis de Nami.

-« C'est vous ! » dit-il, rassuré.

-« Je dois vous raser de près » dit Henry en lui montrant le nécessaire « Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rasoir est ancien, mais je le manie très bien…. Asseyez-vous »

-« Bien….. »

Henry commença par déposer une serviette chaude sur le visage de Harry, pour attendrir la peau et le poil, avant de prendre le blaireau et faire mousser le savon. Puis il appliqua la mousse sur le visage d'Harry, en mouvements circulaires. Il lui expliqua que c'était pour travailler le poil, le rendre plus souple, le détendre. Harry se demandait pourquoi on le faisait se raser de près, vu la faible pilosité de son menton, mais l'expérience était fort agréable. S'en suivit alors le passage avec le rasoir, encore plus impressionnant avec l'affûtage. Henry travaillait rapidement et sûrement, et Harry ne sentit même pas le passage du rasoir. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il remit une serviette chaude sur la peau, pour détendreaprès le feu du rasoir, avant d'appliquer l'after-shave, qui eut pour effet de réveiller Harry.

-« Ça sent comme le déodorant que vous avez mis dans la salle de bain »

-« C'est la même gamme, en effet…. L'odeur vous plait ? »

-« Oui…. Merci. »

-« Voici le parfum qui va avec, n'hésitez pas à vous en asperger »

-« D'accord… Mais je ne risque pas de cocotter ? »

-« D'ici ce soir, l'odeur sera partie…. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va s'évaporer ! »

-« Si vous le dites »

Lorsque Harry descendit, Nami n'était plus là, Constantin et Franck s'occupèrent donc de lui. Il entendit fonctionner une machine à coudre, et apprit alors que Edouard s'occupait des retouches sur la tenue de Nami. Il eut droit à une manucure, et se demanda ce que dirait Malefoy s'il l'apprenait…. Quoique, vu l'état de quasi perfection éternelle du blond, il devait s'en faire faire….

Le massage du crâne le rendit légèrement stone, Franck travaillait vite, en sifflotant. Lorsque Harry se vit enfin dans la glace, ses yeux étaient dégagés, ce qui les rendait plus lumineux. Quand aux mèches brun-roux, elles permettaient de voir le mouvement dans sa chevelure corbeau. Franck les avait tellement bien brossés, qu'ils étaient brillants et semblaient soyeux. Il ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait donner cet aspect-là au fouillis permanent qu'étaient ses cheveux. Constantin s'occupa de ses sourcils, pour les discipliner (même s'ils en avaient largement moins besoin que ses cheveux), avant de sortir un tube de mascara. Au mouvement de recul d'Harry, il lui expliqua que c'était un mascara transparent, pour maintenant les sourcils en place, mais rien n'y fit, Harry n'en voulait pas sur son visage. Constantin comprit, et laissa sa place à Yann, qui lui fit mettre les lentilles de contact bleues avant de lui mettre une fine moustache en postiche. Ce qui en ferait 2 pour Harry, de postiches, puisque celle sur son front avait été re-camouflée par Constantin. Ses nouvelles lunettes étaient prêtes, et à sa vue. Elle se fumait naturellement au soleil, ce qui lui éviterait d'avoir à en prendre plusieurs.

Edouard s'occupa alors de fournir à Henry la tenue du jeune homme, avant de remonter en urgence auprès de Nami. Harry se retrouva donc à se changer, avec l'aide de Henry. Il y avait un nombre de couches important, mais le tissu semblait résistant et cependant très léger. Il semblait que Edouard avait choisi de l'habiller en gentilhomme, ce qui donnait à Harry une certaine allure. Henry le laissa aux soins de Yann pour terminer sur les petites touches : il reçu alors une cape et un chapeau assorti à sa tenue dans les tons crème et or. Mais il apprécia particulièrement la canne avec son pommeau doré représentant une tête de lion. Il pensa alors à celle de Lucius Malefoy, dans laquelle le Mangemort cachait une baguette, et pensa que c'était une cachette idéale. Il tenta de voir s'il pourrait faire la même chose avec celle-ci, mais la place était déjà prise par une longue lame fine. Il réenclencha la sécurité, pour plus de sûreté.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la pièce, il trouva sa tante assise sur le canapé, dans une austère robe sombre et coiffé d'un chignon strict. Elle aurait pu rivaliser avec le professeur de Métamorphose. Etrangement, la pièce était silencieuse, et Harry nota que tout le tralala des 4 amis avait disparu. Pétunia lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir auprès de lui.

-« Tu es très beau, Harry… Tu dégages beaucoup de prestance »

-« Merci…. Vous êtes déguisée en quoi ? »

-« Hortense a pensé qu'avec mon port de tête et mes traits, la tenue d'une gouvernante anglaise me serait facile à porter »

-« Vous la portez bien, en effet…. Sans vouloir vous offensez »

-« Tu ne m'offenses pas Harry…. A vrai dire, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, à l'idée de parader dans cette société qui m'est inconnue. De cette manière, je passerai plus inaperçue »

-« Et oncle Vernon ? Où est-il ? »

-« Il aide Dudley à s'habiller…. Je crois qu'il a même mis une gaine… C'est la première fois qu'il fait ce genre de chose…. » dit Pétunia, légèrement lasse « Je crois qu'il essaie d'impressionner cette société de riches parvenus »

-« Dudley veut sans doute impressionner Barbie » dit Harry.

-« Oui… Mais je parlais de ton oncle…. C'est lui qui a mis une gaine…. Et je pense que Dudley va suivre son exemple…. Mes hommes agissent bizarrement…. Et tu n'es pas là pour qu'ils t'en accusent… Je crois même qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte »

-« Il est évident que Dudley souhaite briller, auprès de Barbara…. Elle lui plait, c'est évident » dit Harry « Quand à Oncle Vernon, je pense qu'il aimerait que les investisseurs voient qu'il est capable de faire des efforts…. Il ne faut pas vous inquiétez, je suis certain que ça leur passera une fois revenus en Angleterre »

-« Je l'espère Harry…. Je l'espère »

-« Ah ! Le voilà ! » dit Edouard « Tu croyais qu'on était parti »

-« Un instant l'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit » répondit Harry.

-« On ne part pas sans faire de photos…. Allons, tout le monde sur la terrasse…. Où est Sarah ? »

-« Je suis là » dit-elle d'une voix qui laissait croire qu'elle n'étais pas particulièrement heureuse d'être dans le coin.

Elle se tenait dans l'escalier, et Harry la détailla de la tête au pied, tellement elle était différente, métamorphosée ! Elle portait un costume faisant penser à une robe de bal, vu le type de tissus utilisé et les gants montants jusqu'aux coudes, dans les tons bordeaux et noirs, re-haussés d'or et de pierres rouges comme des rubis.

Harry compris enfin en quoi ils, oui ils, étaient déguisés : Reth Butler et Scarlett O'Hara, les héros de « _Autant en emporte le vent_ », un des premiers films qu'il avait vu… En se forçant d'ailleurs pour tenir compagnie à sa tante, car bien trop guimauve à son goût. Edouard avait un humour douteux, à son avis, car hormis un caractère similaire pour Scarlett et Nami, lui, n'avait rien de la prestance et du charisme de Reth Butler.

Il fut obligé de reconnaître qu'elle avait quand même un peu de charme. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en anglaises, et semblaient plus sombres que dans ses souvenirs. Et le corset qu'elle portait, vu la finesse de sa taille et la raideur de son corps, faisait ressortir sa poitrine, qu'elle essayait de dissimuler.

-« Laisse tes mains libres pour porter ta robe » dit Edouard.

-« Eddie, chérie » répondit Nami, avec un ton très peu affectueux « Je vais avoir du mal à sortir de cette manière… »

-« L'année dernière tu étais plate… Maintenant, tu ne l'es plus… Et je crois que ce n'est que le début ! » répondit Edouard « Autant les montrer… De toute façon, sur toi, c'est très délicat »

-« Franchement, Edouard… Mais regarde ça… C'est vraiment gênant, je ne vais plus savoir où me mettre » dit Nami.

-« Je suis certain » commença Henry « Que votre cavalier se fera une joie de vous protéger des vils marauds qui en voudront à vos charmes naissants »

-« Merci Henry » dit Nami, en se demandant s'ils étaient tous contre elle.

-« Votre tante m'a demandé d'être votre chaperon, pour ce soir » dit Pétunia « Je veillerai à ce que les jeunes hommes vous regardent dans les yeux, quand ils vous parleront »

-« Merci Madame Dursley » répondit Nami, soulagée par cette aide féminine, avant de descendre enfin « Vous êtes la seule à me comprendre ici »

Edouard et ses amis remplirent facilement 2 pellicules photos chacun. Et Harry fut soulagé de devoir partir pour ce Bal d'Indépendance, après une dernière retouche maquillage. Henry, dans son intemporel costume de Majordome, leur ouvrit la porte de la limousine grise. La limousine blanche avait été réquisitionnée par Hortense et les autres.

_(1) Prendre « La Cage aux Folles » pour visualiser le personnage._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Indépendance et Cotillon

Chapitre 11 : Indépendance et Cotillon

Heureusement qu'elle avait eu une cape en satin pour compléter sa tenue, car malgré la chaleur, Nami était heureuse de pouvoir dissimuler sa petite poitrine outrageusement mise en valeur par le corset. Elle avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à respirer et à se tenir, avec cet instrument de torture. Et Edouard avait bien serré pour que sa poitrine soit comprimée. Cette robe avait été commencée avant la rentrée scolaire, il y avait donc presque un an… Et en 1 an, elle avait pris en hauteur…. Mais comme elle le disait elle-même : en largeur et en épaisseur aussi…. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était en pleine période de changements corporels à cause de cette satané puberté.

Harry avait eu la décence de se mettre à côté d'elle, laissant sa tante en face d'eux. Elle l'avait vu regarder son décolleté avant de fixer son regard ailleurs, les joues légèrement rougies. Au moins, il n'avait pas détourné le regard de dégoût, il s'était juste concentré sur autre chose. Autre chose que sa poitrine naissante. Elle se doutait que d'autres n'auraient pas autant de délicatesse…. Un surtout. Et toute une bande en particulier…. Oh ! Que la soirée allait être longue. Trop longue !

Harry questionnait Pétunia sur leurs activités, de leur côté, et Pétunia était ravie de faire la conversation. Elle questionna Harry, en retour, sur ce qu'il pouvait faire.

-« Sarah ? »

-« Oui, Mme Dursley ? »

-« Vernon ne vous le dira jamais, mais il est heureux que vous vous occupiez de Harry…. Que vous l'éloigniez de lui. Il n'aime pas mon neveu…. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Des histoires de familles…. Il n'aimait pas, voir haïssait ma sœur et son époux. Et la venue impromptue et malheureuse de Harry sous notre toit, n'a pas aidé…. Même si c'était un accident de voiture »

-« J'avais crû comprendre une chose dans ce genre-là ! » dit Nami « Que votre époux et votre fils n'aimaient pas Harold. Personnellement, mon oncle m'a demandé de l'occuper… Je fais ce qu'il m'a été demandé. Harold ne semble pas un mauvais bougre, pour l'instant il suit. Alors ça va…. Ça te va ce qu'on fait ? »

-« Euh… Et bien, ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas être dans le champ de vision d'Oncle Vernon » répondit précautionneusement Harry « Moins il me voit, moins je me fais réprimander…. Sans vouloir te vexer, tante Pétunia »

-« Vernon est comme ça. Il a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui crier. Et tu es une cible parfaite…. Dudley lui ressemble sur ce point…. »

-« Tu vas à la même école que ton cousin ? » demanda Nami.

-« Non ! » la coupa Pétunia « Il va au Foyer de St Brutus…. »

-« St Brutus ? Où est-ce ? »

-« C'est dans la banlieue de Southampton…. »

-« Ah ! »

-« C'est une école pour garçon… Le climat est plus agréable que dans les écoles du Nord, mais les garçons travaillent le week-end sur les docks, pour forger leur caractère et connaître la valeur de l'argent… »

-« Oh ! Je comprends pourquoi je ne la connais pas alors ! Je ne reçois des brochures que de la part d'écoles de filles…. Comme mes parents sont de la noblesse anglaise, les écoles privées pour jeunes filles de bonnes familles m'envoient des plaquettes, chaque année, pour m'inviter à venir les visiter…. Et à m'inscrire ! » dit Nami « Mais je préfère mon école, non pas parce qu'elle est mixte, mais parce que j'y ai mes habitudes maintenant…. Cela fait presque 10ans que j'y suis… A force, je la connais par cœur »

-« 10 ans dans la même école ? » demanda Pétunia.

-« C'est une école spéciale. Non loin de l'Université de Harvard, à Boston…. Sur un même campus, il y a les dortoirs, par sexe et âge. On est en dortoirs de 10 jusqu'à 8ans, puis en chambre de 4 jusqu'à 12, et enfin en chambre de 2…. On peut plus ou moins choisir avec qui on dort. Les classes ont des âges qui varient, c'est un regroupement en fonction de l'avancement intellectuel. Et puis, il y a des cours communs et des cours plus spécialisés…. Bref, même si nous n'aimons pas tous les maths ou les langues, on a déjà une base solide… »

-« Et vous suivez quoi comme cours ? » demanda Pétunia, intéressée.

-« J'aime énormément la Biologie. Surtout l'aspect génétique… La physique, la chimie. Les raisonnements mathématiques ne sont pas ce que je préfère, ce qui n'est pas le cas de ma camarade de chambre qui adore ça… Ça, et les échecs…. Comme on ne peut pas faire que des sciences, j'ai pris l'option Dessin et Art, alors que Magali, ma camarade, a pris l'option Musique… Elle a les échecs en options dans les Mathématiques…. J'oubliais, j'ai pris Gestion il y a 2 ans, pour ce qui est de la Gestion d'une entreprise. On va au cours que l'on désire, mais juste l'après-midi, avec les options. On a des badges magnétiques qui permettent aux professeurs de savoir quels cours on suit…. On a une semaine d'examen par mois, sur ordinateur, comme ça, on a des questions sur ce qu'on a vu et pas à côté. Et un projet par semestre dans l'option de son choix. J'ai fait beaucoup de Physique et de Chimie, jeune, maintenant, je me tourne vraiment vers la Biochimie et surtout la Génétique ! Mais je continue mes recherches à côtés. J'ai des tas de projets en cours de réalisation par des entreprises, on peut suivre tout ça au fur et à mesure…. Les bénéfices vont à l'école à 75, ce qui diminue les frais d'inscription et ça permet à des familles moins aisées d'envoyer leur enfant dans cette école. Bref, en dehors d'un minimum commun, pour l'uniforme, généralement la scolarité est prise en compte…. Cela permet aussi d'avoir du matériel de très bonne qualité…. Quand au 25 qu'ils restent, ils sont placés sur un compte et un gestionnaire nous aide à garder un œil dessus. Certains anciens se sont payés une maison et une voiture en sortant de l'école…. »

-« C'est très lucratif ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Mes fonds ont tendance à être réinvestis alors je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais il est évident que nos brevets nous rapportent, et c'est une bonne chose. La seule difficulté, c'est d'entrer dans cette école, ils veulent être sûrs que ce n'est pas que de la récitation…. Il y a une batterie de tests, et la première année à l'Institut est très surveillée. Après, c'est tranquille ! Il y a des nouveaux élèves chaque année, d'âges variés…. Ça fait un bon mélange ethnique, culturel et social ! »

-« Et bien, c'est une sacrée école » dit Pétunia.

-« C'est un Institut semi-public. Enfin, d'après les registres…. Ce n'est pas vraiment une école. Il y a un hôpital à côté, où des étudiants en médecine viennent nous suivre. Parfois ce n'est pas vraiment plaisant d'être considéré comme un cobaye de laboratoire…. Une semaine par trimestre, on va les voir et on passe leurs tests. On a droit à des questions, des scanners, des analyses médicales…. Le mieux, se sont les simulations. Mais on est peu à en faire. Magali n'en fait jamais par exemple…. Le point négatif, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais à qui on a affaire et à quoi ça va leur servir…. Mais bon, on a eu droit à des visites à la NASA, au Pentagone (1), aux bureaux de la NSA et autres. C'est génial ! Comme la fois où on a fait un vol en apesanteur. Avec un avion qui fait une chute libre…. Ou encore quand j'ai eu le droit de prendre les commandes d'un Chasseur. J'avais un Lieutenant avec moi, mais j'ai pu le faire voler toute seule quelques minutes…. »

-« C'est donc semi politique ? »

-« Je ne pense pas. De toute façon, l'Institut fonctionne ainsi depuis des décennies, sous les Républicains ou les Démocrates…. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une étiquette politique. C'est comme les armées, Navy ou Army, elles obéissent à l'Etat, pas à la couleur politique du Président…. On ne juge pas quelqu'un à ce qu'il dit, mais à ce qu'il fait !... Enfin, c'est l'une des devises de la famille »

-« Il y en a d'autres ? » demanda Harry.

-« Bien sûr : ne pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier. Qu'on a interprété en diversifiant nos sources de revenus… Et aussi : pour vivre heureux vivions cachés. Oncle John a ainsi un magazine à scandale, qui a l'exclusivité sur sa vie. La sienne, pas celle de Tante Hortense ou de Barbara…. Même si elles en font parti. Et comme ça, il ne se met pas la presse à dos, et il est tranquille…. Et moi, j'en profite aussi ! »

-« Vous êtes très différente de votre cousine, qui semble adoré les appareils photos ! »

-« Les photographes le lui rendent bien » dit Nami « Elle aime la célébrité, c'est le côté _Côte Ouest_ qui ressort. Je préfère être libre de pouvoir me gratter la tête sans qu'on dise que j'ai des poux ou autre…. La célébrité est à double tranchant. Soit elle aide, soit elle tue…. Je préfère ne pas m'y frotter plus que ça. Parce que le réveil peut être brutal ! »

-« Vous le savez mieux que nous…. » dit Pétunia.

-« Enfin, à la différence de l'Angleterre, en Amérique, la Presse à Scandale n'est pas prise pour de la vraie presse. En Angleterre, on la prend facilement au sérieux… Evidement, je ne dis pas que les anglais sont plus naïfs que les américains. Ça m'ennuierait…. La différence est sans aucun doute qu'en Angleterre, cette presse n'est pas aussi loufoque qu'ici…. Il serait difficile de faire croire à quiconque que la Famille Royale est une bande d'extra-terrestres ! » finit Nami, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-« Effectivement…. » s'amusa Pétunia « Il y en a qui croit à ça ? »

-« Les plus allumés…. Comme pour tout mythe, il y a ceux qui y croient, et ceux qui n'y croient pas. Et si ça touche à Elvis…. Je ne vous raconte pas ! »

-« C'était un bel homme » se souvint Pétunia « Plus trop sur la fin, mais je dois avoir de vieux films musicaux avec lui, dans le grenier »

Harry n'en revenait pas d'entendre que sa tante avait eu un faible pour Elvis…. L'opposé de Vernon…. C'était à se demander pourquoi elle avait changé de goût en matière d'homme. La limousine pénétra enfin dans un jardin, bordé de palmiers. Il n'y avait pas de photographes, ce qui les rassura pour l'instant : ils éviteraient de se faire incendier pour la manière de descendre d'une si imposante voiture. Toutefois, Nami tempéra cette joie en indiquant que les quelques photographes invités attendraient en bas des marches du grand hall, pour les voir descendre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure, reçus par la maîtresse de maison. Cette femme assez âgée était particulièrement bien conservée pour son âge, ses cheveux d'un blanc pâle pouvaient être confondus avec le blond Malefoyen, et sa robe prune mettait en valeur son port altier. Elle salua avec chaleur Nami avant que celle-ci ne fasse les présentations pour Harry et Pétunia. Une sorte de valais nota tout cela sur un cahier avant de tendre une enveloppe beige à Nami.

Elle profita du temps d'attente avant la présentation, pour rappeler à Harry les règles de base d'un bon cavalier, et pour les encourager. Un domestique déguisé en valais vint les chercher et les mena jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du grand Hall. Il prit l'enveloppe avant de la donner au domestique faisant office de présentateur. Nami donna sa cape à la domestique responsable des manteaux et entraîna tout le monde dans la lumière du passage, Harry à sa droite, Pétunia légèrement en arrière, sur sa gauche.

-« Avançons » dit-elle « Harold ? »

-« Oh, pardon…. » dit Harry en lui présentant son bras.

-« C'est angoissant, tous ses yeux. Rassurez-vous…. Et imaginez qu'ils sont tous nus…. »

-« Lady Sarah Sparrow accompagnée de Monsieur Harold Porter, et chaperonnée par Madame Pétunia Evans »

Les flashs commencèrent à crépiter, et Harry fit appel à tout son courage pour ne pas partir en courant. Un petit bruit de gorge de la part de Nami lui rappela ses devoirs, et ils avancèrent enfin.

-« Madame Dursley, veillez avancer » murmura Nami, alors qu'elle saluait de la tête quelques connaissances.

-« Excusez-moi »

-« Ne vous excusez pas. N'oubliez pas de tenir votre robe, cela occupera vos mains et évitera que vous ne tombiez…. Pas trop haut, juste de quoi voir les pieds…. Continuons, nous sommes presque arrivés en bas de ces satanées marches »

Elle avait dit ça sans presque articuler, et en continuant de sourire. Harry était heureux de ne pas avoir été jeté seul dans cette arène, il était heureux qu'elle ait pris le temps de l'informer des us et coutumes du coin. Et il regrettait ses étés pourris au 4 Privet Drive. Les photographes s'en donnèrent à cœur joie avant que Nami, sans en avoir l'air, guide Harry et sa tante vers un lieu plus calme. Enfin, plus calme, 2 vieilles rombières arrivèrent sur eux avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire « ouf ».

-« Sarah ! Oh Sarah ! Vous êtes ravissante ! » dit la plus vieille des 2.

-« Présentez-nous, voyons » la réprimanda la seconde, alors qu'elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de parler.

-« Mon cavalier : Monsieur Harold Porter, et notre chaperon, sa tante : Madame Pétunia Dursley-Evans, tout deux viennent d'Angleterre pour la saison » commença Nami « Harold, Madame Dursley, je vous présente Mesdemoiselles Constance et Prudence Horsewell »

-« Enchantée ! » minauda Prudence auprès de Harry.

-« Dursley…. Comme Vernon Dursley ? » demanda Constance.

-« Mon époux. Ne l'auriez-vous pas vu par hasard ? »

-« Oui. Avec cette chère Hortense…. » baragouina l'une des femmes « Vous le trouverez près du patio, dans le jardin »

-« Je vous remercie »

-« Nous allons veiller sur ces jeunes gens, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

-« Encore merci. Harry, ne perds pas ta cavalière du regard. Et ne fait pas de bêtises »

-« Oui ma tante »

-« Bien, je reviens vous voir dès que j'ai pris des nouvelles de Vernon et de Dudley » commença Pétunia « Mesdames, se fut un plaisir que de vous rencontrer »

-« Plaisir partagé, très chère ! » dirent les 2 commères avant de se tourner vers Sarah.

-« On ne restera pas longtemps, elle va revenir vite ! » dit Constance.

-« Comment vont Joséphine et Bonaparte ? »

-« Le médecin chinois que vous nous avez conseillé à fait des miracles… Ces petits chéris n'ont jamais été en si bonne forme ! »

-« J'en suis ravie »

-« Et nous aussi ! Nous leur faisons faire une promenade au moins 2 fois par jour, à pied, le long de la côte…. »

-« Et dire que je pensais que vous aviez trouvé la source de l'eau de jouvence ! » les flatta Nami.

-« Revoilà ma tante » dit Harry.

-« S'il te plait, va nous chercher à boire…. Je pense qu'un petit whisky fera du bien à ta tante » dit Nami.

-« Je le pense aussi »

-« Et un jus d'orange pour moi… »

-« Méfiez-vous du punch, il semble corsé »

-« Merci du renseignement »

-« Déjà de retour, vous avez vraiment été rapide, j'espère que vos hommes vont bien » dit Constance.

-« Fort bien, je vous remercie »

-« Nous allons vous laisser alors, on se reverra au cours de la soirée » dit Prudence en emmenant Constance avec elle.

-« Merci beaucoup » répondit Pétunia, mais les 2 femmes étaient déjà occupées dans une autre discussion.

-« Ah ! Harry revient…. Sortons prendre l'air, il va nous suivre » dit Sarah, alors que Harry était proche d'elles.

-« Non, pas dehors »

-« Nous ne voyons pas cette partie-là du jardin » dit Nami « Venez, vous semblez sur le pont de défaillir, et il vaut mieux faire ça loin des photographes »

-« D'accord, sortons »

Pétunia se laissa guider jusqu'à une partie protégée des regards, et Nami la fit s'asseoir sur un des bancs de pierres, alors que Harry lui tendait le verre de scotch.

-« Non merci » dit Pétunia.

-« Au contraire, ça va vous faire du bien…. Aller, buvez, ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée » dit Nami « Ça va vous donner un coup de fouet, vous êtes bien pâle »

-« Si vous le dites » répondit Pétunia en avalant le petit verre d'une traite « J'en avais besoin »

-« Que s'est-il donc passé ? » demanda Harry.

-« Ce n'est pas important » commença Pétunia « Quelque chose qui m'a dérangé, c'est tout »

-« Il est encore trop tôt pour penser à rentrer à la maison. Il nous faut au moins rester encore 30 minutes…. Par courtoisie…. Ce que nous allons faire, c'est faire semblant. Mme Dursley, vous allez rester sur ce banc, avec Harold nous allons nous mettre en face de vous, sur l'autre banc. Nous ferons semblant de nous courtiser, pendant que vous surveillerez que ça ne dégénère pas…. Comme un chaperon. Si quelqu'un vient, nous le verrons, mais vous, vous resterez cachée. Quand vous sentirez que vous pouvez retourner à la voiture sans que le trouble ne soit visible sur votre visage, nous repartirons…. Cela vous va comme plan ? »

-« Merci Sarah…. » dit Pétunia « Je vais essayé de me calmer. Et nous rentrerons, oui…. Harry, soit courtois et gentleman avec cette jeune personne »

-« Bien ma tante »

Pétunia s'appuya au dossier du banc et se mit à regarder les plantes du bosquet et la décoration. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Nami se posèrent sur le banc en face, et ils s'assirent près l'un de l'autre, se frôlant.

-« Qu'est-ce qui a mis ma tante dans cet état ? »

-« Tu veux la vraie raison ou ce que je suppose ? »

-« La vraie raison »

-« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, elle n'a voulu rien dire ! »

-« Bon, alors ce que tu supposes »

-« Je suppose que ma chère tante a réquisitionné ton oncle, et qu'il est entouré des amies d'Hortense, dont certaines sont loin d'être aussi subtiles qu'elle pour ce qui est d'aguicher en public…. Je supposerais même que ta tante a vu ton oncle partir dans un des bosquets avec une de ces amies. Pour compter fleurette et plus si affinités…. »

-« Tu veux rire ou quoi ? » dit Harry « Non… Ce n'est pas possible…. »

-« Et je pense aussi que ce n'est pas la première fois que ton oncle est sur le point d'être infidèle, même si cela doit faire un moment qu'il ne l'a pas été »

-« Je ne te crois pas ! »

-« Je sais…. Mais si ton oncle était fidèle à sa femme, il aurait sagement attendu son arrivée pas très loin de l'entrée. Et s'il avait été infidèle une fois et que ce n'était pas passé, il n'aurait même pas laissé ta tante arrivée après lui…. Donc, vu qu'il est arrivé avant, qu'il ne l'a pas attendu, et qu'il a fait ça à la vue de tous, je pense que ton oncle a été plus d'une fois infidèle, mais que depuis quelques temps, il s'était calmé…. » commença Nami « Et je pense que quelque chose retient ta tante auprès de lui. Genre de l'amour…. Et son fils…. »

-« Oncle Vernon n'est peut-être pas un saint. Mais je ne le vois pas tromper plusieurs fois sa femme, et qu'elle l'accepte…. »

-« Va parler avec ta tante…. Moi, j'ai un ouragan à calmer » dit Nami en se levant.

Harry la suivit du regard alors que Brandon arrivait vers le bosquet. Nami l'arrêta avant l'entrée de celui-ci, et malgré la distance qu'elle essayait de maintenir entre eux, et le ton calme qu'elle essayait de lui faire garder sans perdre le sien, Brandon gagnait du terrain et attirait les regards. Pétunia était prête à partir, et Harry l'aida à se relever. Quand ils atteignirent le niveau du couple, Brandon se dirigea vers Harry, et Sarah arrêta de justesse un coup de poing en se pendant au bras.

-« Toi, le gamin, si je te vois encore une fois poser tes mains sur ma copine, je t'éclate ! » menaça Brandon.

-« Pardon ? » demanda Sarah « Tu oses menacer mes amis ? Et je te le répète, je ne serais jamais ta copine ! »

-« Oh que si ! » dit Brandon en empoignant Nami par la taille et en l'embrassant de force.

C'est plus pour venger l'affront que pour défendre Sarah que Harry trouva la force de la séparer de Brandon avant de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, le destabilisant au point qu'il s'étala dans l'herbe, sous le crépitement des flashes des photographes et des sifflets de quelques personnes.

-« Venez Sarah ! » dit Mme Anderson, l'hôtesse, en prenant le bras de Nami « Mr Porter, Mme Evans, suivez-moi…. Laissons ce malotru dans sa fange ! »

Mme Anderson conduisit Nami, Harry et Pétunia dans un boudoir, et se vit obligée de laisser entrer Vernon dans l'espace clos, alors qu'il était fou de rage.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te faire remarquer ! » hurla Vernon en prenant Harry par le col.

-« Lâchez-le » dit posément Nami.

-« Qu'est-ce que vont dire nos hôtes, tu y as pensé ! » continua Vernon, sans entendre Nami.

-« Je vous ai dit de le lâcher ! » insista Nami en serrant fermement le poignet droit de Vernon « Vous le lâchez…. Maintenant ! »

-« Lâchez mon poignet »

-« Lâchez-le d'abord ! »

-« Mr Dursley, vous devriez lâcher votre neveu. Il est innocent dans cette affaire » dit Mme Anderson « Il n'a fait que défendre l'honneur de Sarah, qui ne pouvait pas se défendre à cause de l'étiquette ! »

-« C'est vrai Vernon, Harry s'est conduit comme un gentleman, ce n'est pas le cas de ce Brandon » dit Pétunia.

-« Tu le défends ? »

-« Je ne le défend pas. Il n'aurait pas dû le frapper…. Mais il ne l'a pas fait pour se faire volontairement remarquer, il y a été forcé par la situation »

-« Lâchez Harold » dit Nami « Ou foi de Sparrow, je vous casse le poignet sur le champ »

A contre cœur, et parce que son poignet le lançait énormément, sous la pression de Nami, Vernon relâcha Harry, le teint légèrement bleuté, qui tomba au sol. Vernon le regardait sévèrement, ce qui en disait long sur sa rancœur, mais Nami le fit reculer avant de lui lâcher le poignet.

-« Mr Dursley, vous qui avez à cœur l'image de vos hôtes » commença Mme Anderson « Veuillez les rejoindre et les rassurer. Je vais m'occuper de la situation »

Vernon sortit, en lançant un regard meurtrier à Harry et à Pétunia. Mais le regard que lui lança Nami en retour le fit sortir plus vite que de raison.

-« Bien, Sarah, je suppose que vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? » commença Mme Anderson « Rester et vous afficher officiellement avec Mr Porter…. Partir avec lui et votre chaperon, en froid. Je sais bien que la fuite n'est pas votre genre, mais il pourrait y avoir d'autres esclandres…. Je parle de ceux de votre tante surtout ! »

-« Je sais… Nous allons nous retirer. Votre soirée a été comme toujours, superbement bien préparée…. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir rester pour le feu d'artifice »

-« Croyez bien que je préfèrerais que vous restiez, et que votre tante et ses amies s'en aillent…. Mais il est plus facile de vous dire au revoir que d'expliquer qu'elle m'insupporte. Enfin, cela va faire la unes des journaux à scandales, j'en suis désolée »

-« Oh ! Tant que Harold ne remet plus son poing dans la figure de quelqu'un, ça passera. Samedi c'est le Cotillon, et bien sûr va y avoir la liste jeunes filles selon leur côte…. Et comme chaque année, la chasse pour savoir si le blanc est de rigueur sera ouverte…. »

-« Ah, j'oubliais ce jeu stupide. Enfin, ma chère enfant, rentrez bien, je vais porter un toast pour détourner l'attention…. »

-« Merci…. Bonne soirée et ne laissez pas Tante Hortense gâcher la fête ! »

-« N'ayez crainte, j'ai pas mal de journalistes dans ma poche, je sais quoi en faire ! » dit Mme Anderson en embrassant le front de Nami « A samedi soir ! »

-« Oui, au revoir »

Mme Anderson sortit du boudoir et laissa entrer John Knight, qui semblait autant désolé pour Nami qu'il était amusé par la situation. Il félicita Harry pour avoir étalé Brandon en un seul coup de point, et confirma à Pétunia qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème pour la carrière de Vernon, à cause de cet incident. Il raccompagna sa nièce jusqu'à la limousine, et Henry les raccompagna jusqu'à la maison de la plage, en semant d'éventuels journalistes. Pétunia aida Nami à se dévêtir, avant que Henry ne la raccompagne à la villa.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

Le lendemain matin _(vendredi 7 juillet)_, vers les 10h, Harry se leva enfin. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, il repensait trop à la réaction de son oncle et surtout à celle de sa tante face à son oncle. Il se demandait s'il n'y allait pas y avoir des problèmes entre Pétunia et Vernon. Lorsqu'il descendit, il remarqua que Nami était en train de petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse, avec tout un tas de journaux sur une desserte.

-« Les nouvelles sont bonnes ? » demanda Harry, pour plaisanter.

-« Y'a une belle photo de toi, donnant un coup de point à Brandon…. Je te la ferais encadrer comme souvenir »

-« Très drôle…. Et sinon, ils disent quoi ? »

-« Et bien, ils font de cette histoire une romance, genre Scarlett O'Hara, Reth Butler et le 3ème larron que j'oublie à chaque fois ! Un beau triangle…. Ce n'est pas à l'avantage de Brandon, mais tu t'en sors bien par contre ! »

-« Et toi ? »

-« Je suis définitivement côté comme hétérosexuelle…. Dommage ! »

-« C'est si grave que ça ? Je veux dire, tu as une sexualité définie ? » dit Harry en rougissant « Pas que ta sexualité m'intéresse, mais ça semble être un sujet important de discorde »

-« Tu sauras bien assez tôt ma sexualité, en attendant, dit-toi qu'elle n'est pas complètement définie ! » répondit Nami, avec un sourire carnassier « Tu as faim ? »

-« Je meurs de faim, avec cette histoire, on n'a pas mangé hier soir ! »

-« Mange léger alors… Il y a de quoi faire des œufs, du bacon et des toasts…. »

-« D'accord…. Je retreins les proportions ! » dit Harry en passant dans la cuisine.

-« Oncle John t'envoie ses félicitations, Brandon à un tel hématome à l'œil qu'il ne sera pas photogénique avant un moment » l'informa-t-elle lorsqu'il revint sur la terrasse, en continuant de lire la presse, son téléphone portable sur la table « Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais merci »

-« Je t'en prie » dit Harry, en avalant de travers sa bouchée de toast « Se fut un vrai plaisir…. Je peux te demander pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendue ? Ça ne semble pas ton genre, surtout avec ce que tu as fait à Oncle Vernon »

-« Il n'est, comment dire, pas distingué, pour une fille de bonne famille, de se battre ou de portée atteinte physiquement à un homme, en public…. On peut les émasculer en privé, mais pas public ! » répondit-elle « De plus, j'étais déjà tellement compressée dans ce satané corset, que je ne pouvais pas me diminuer encore de volume, en expirant, pour lui passer entre les bras…. »

-« Oh… Ce n'était pas l'envie qui t'en manquait alors ? »

-« Si tu imagines une seconde que j'ai pris du plaisir à lui parler et encore plus de plaisir à être embrassée par lui, je te jure, Porter, que ce Voldetruc qui te harcèle sera un enfant de cœur à côté de moi ! »

-« C'est cela, oui ! » murmura Harry en buvant un jus de fruit, avant de changer de conversation « C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? »

-« Ben, tu ne le vois pas ? »

-« Non, que dois-je voir ? »

-« L'océan, très cher, l'océan…. »

-« On va nager ? »

-« Bien sûr ! La mer est calme, le ciel est bleu… E il est temps de faire de toi un têtard ! »

-« Les têtards vivent dans l'eau douce ! »

-« Si tu y tiens, mais tu flottes mieux dans l'eau salée ! »

-« Il n'y a pas une piscine ? »

-« On restera au bord…. Mais si tu veux, je te mets une bouée Je dois avoir un canard et des brassard dans le fond d'un placard »

-« Non, c'est bon…. Mais si la mer devient agitée, on sort ! »

-« Mais oui ! Promis ! »

Harry et Nami passèrent donc le reste de la journée dans l'eau. Ce n'était pas le premier bain de Harry, mais il y avait une différence nette entre nager sous l'eau avec des Branchiflores et nager en essayant de rester en surface. Mais il prit vite le pli, Nami le soutenant sous le ventre lorsqu'il faisait les mouvements. A la fin de la journée, Harry faisait parfaitement la planche (2) et nageait plutôt bien la brasse.

Le soir, alors que sa peau le tirait à cause d'un coup de soleil, Harry avait du mal à bouger. Avec le temps, Nami avait une peau qui bronzait naturellement. Le tissu, de son maillot une pièce, avait été conçu pour ne pas laisser de marque de bronzage, elle n'avait donc pas de coup de soleil, mais avait pris des couleurs. Après s'être fait enduire le dos d'une lotion calmante et avoir mangé des hot-dogs, Harry s'allongea sur le canapé pour regarder un film à la télé. Nami commença à le prendre en photos à son insu, juste pour l'habituer peu à peu à la présence d'un appareil photo entre eux. Ils s'endormirent finalement tous les 2 dans le salon, et c'est Henry qui les réveilla le lendemain matin _(samedi 8 juillet)_.

La journée fut constituée d'un rappel des pas de danse pour une valse, afin que Harry soit assez convainquant comme cavalier. Henry les obligea à faire la sieste, pour parer au coup de barre des 11h du soir, et lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, la tribu des Folles Amies avait repris ses marques dans le salon. Nami était grognon au réveil et elle commença par le shampooing pour se détendre. Elle croisa Harry dans les escaliers échangeant leur place entre la salle de bain et le shampooing. Harry ne s'était jamais autant lavé les cheveux en si peu de temps, en dehors des moments où il y avait beaucoup d'entraînements de Quidditch.

La torture fut moins longue que la fois précédente, et il eut moins de couche à mettre. Ce qui le dérangea le plus fut sans doute de se faire talquer le corps et essentiellement les aisselles, sans parler de l'idée de devoir se faire épiler le corps dans les jours à venir. Mais Henry le rassura, cette raison n'était valable que s'il ne voulait plus de talc.

L'air était lourd, et la climatisation interne était une bénédiction. Il y eut quelques cris à l'étage, Nami n'aimait visiblement pas les choix vestimentaires de Edouard cette année. Elle descendit contrariée, ce qui se voyait à la ride du lion entre ses 2 sourcils. Elle se laissa choir fort peu élégamment dans un siège et grogna durant toute la suite de son traitement, alors que Edouard faisait encore jouer sa machine à coudre.

La tante Pétunia arriva et les 3 artistes appelèrent Edouard en urgence. Ce dernier failli en faire une crise cardiaque. Certes, le modèle de la Tante Pétunia n'était pas très beau, il ressemblait aux amas de voiles de Sibylle Trelawney, mais au moins la couleur était assortie aux yeux du modèle. Edouard l'entraîna de force dans une chambre et l'obligea à se changer.

-« Sarah, pourriez-vous m'expliquer le problème avec cette robe ?…. Je n'ai rien compris aux cris de votre ami, et il était préférable que j'obéisse si je voulais m'en sortir avec quelque chose sur le dos ! » demanda Pétunia, vêtue d'un peignoir en attendant.

-« Je suppose que c'est Tante Hortense qui vous l'a fait livré en début d'après-midi »

-« Effectivement »

-« C'est dans ses habitudes, de cette manière elle s'assure que vous ne pourrez pas changer de tenue…. De plus, je suppose que c'est un cadeau ? »

-« Oui, comment le savez-vous ? »

-« Les cadeaux de ma Tante sont toujours empoisonnés, retenez ça ! Si elle vous a offert cette robe, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle savait que vous n'oseriez pas porter autre chose, pour respecter l'effort qu'elle avait fait…. Cependant, le choix de la robe est intéressant…. Premièrement, en dehors des couleurs qui vont avec votre teint…. Ce qui pourrait passer pour un choix méticuleux du vêtement…. Le modèle vous rapetisse et vous rend difforme, il n'est pas fait pour vous. Ensuite, ce modèle est un modèle qui a déjà 3 ans, ce qui fera de vous une retardataire. De plus, il a fait un flop complet lors de sa sortie, ce qui fera de vous une personne avec un mauvais goût vestimentaire. Vous serez ridicule pour la presse, et les gens se moqueront de vous. C'est méchant, mais c'est quelque chose que ma tante adore faire : prendre quelqu'un sous son aile, lui offrir une tenue, et l'emmener dans une soirée…. La raison est simple : montrer que elle, elle a de la classe, de l'allure et du goût…. Je suppose que c'est parce que vous avez pris la défense de Harold et non celle de Brandon devant votre époux. C'est une manière détournée de me faire payer l'esclandre de la Fête Nationale…. »

-« Vous voulez rire, elle ne peut pas être aussi méchante ? »

-« Bien sûr que si…. Il faut toujours se méfier des personnes qui pensent d'abord avec leur image ou leur porte-monnaie, avant de le faire avec leur cœur…. Ma chère tante est adorable devant vous mais à la manie de vomir tout un tas d'insanités lorsque vous n'êtes plus là !... De plus, si mes déductions sont exactes, cela montre aussi à votre époux à quel point il a raison de critiquer votre famille »

-« Vernon ne deviendrait jamais comme ça ! » s'emporta Pétunia.

-« Je l'espère pour vous, Madame Dursley, je l'espère pour vous ! »

Les heures avançaient et Nami fut enfin prête. Elle avait retrouvé sa couleur de cheveux, mais des rajouts avaient permis de féminiser encore plus sa coiffure. Elle descendit de l'étage, entourée d'une cape, aux reflets chauds, assortie à ses boucles d'oreille en rubis et or. Pétunia appréciait la reprise de sa robe. Heureusement qu'elle était de très bonne qualité, car la doublure se transforma en robe de satin, et les voiles firent une cape de mousseline. Pétunia était assez mal à l'aise, mais Harry fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait un corps fin encore tonique pour son âge. Il est vrai que se priver pour son fils et traquer la moindre trace de bizarrerie chez son neveu avait de quoi maintenir en forme. Les garçons avaient refait son maquillage et sa coiffure pour aller avec le modèle. Elle était beaucoup mieux que lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

-« On y va ? » demanda Nami.

-« C'est l'heure ? » demanda Pétunia.

-« Oui…. Autant arriver avant ma tante cette fois. Comme Barbie est une des débutantes, elle arrivera à la fin. Avec les autres. Et ma tante arrivera juste avant, comme toutes les mères…. Il va par contre falloir faire attention, en sortant de la voiture. Harold sera le premier à sortir, une fois que Henry aura ouvert la porte, ensuite il vous présentera sa main pour vous aidez à sortir, n'oubliez pas qu'il faut vous mettre le plus près possible du bord, pour juste faire pivoter les jambes sans écarter les genoux, ce qui serait de mauvais goût, et encore moins vous penchez de trop en avant car on verrait l'intérieur de votre décolleté »

-« D'accord »

-« Ensuite, en vous aidant de votre neveu, et de votre appuie sur la porte, vous sortirez le plus lentement et esthétiquement possible de la voiture. Mieux vaut prendre votre temps que de vous cogner la tête…. Dans ce genre de soirée, les paparazzis n'attendent pas grand-chose pour faire des scandales de tout et n'importe quoi ! » termina Nami « Edouard, tu as fait une merveille avec cette robe ! »

-« Merci ! C'est dans le stress que l'on reconnaît les vrais artistes ! »

-« Surtout que c'est l'un des modèles ratés de ce Paolo ! »

-« Je le hais ce type ! » dit Edouard « J'ai adoré faire de son échec une de mes réussites…. C'est fort plaisant ! »

-« Je te comprend…. Vous restez ici ? »

-« Tu veux rire, tout est dans le van, on le ramène au magasin d'Eddy et on prend les premières nouvelles de la soirée sur Radio Mode ! Et si tu fais fureur, on se fait livrer chinois…. Et si Mme Dursley fait fureur, on se fait triple ration…. Et si ton cavalier fait fureur, on s'ouvre les bouteilles de saké ! »

-« Whah ! Espérons ne pas trop faire fureur alors, pour sauver vos régimes ! » plaisanta Nami.

-« Vas-y, petite Cendrillon… Tu n'es pas l'une des reines du bal, mais tu vas attirer de nombreux princes ! »

-« Bonne soirée ! »

Durant le trajet, Nami expliqua comment Mme Miller avait repris l'idée d'un Bal des Débutantes. Elle expliqua les raisons du Bal avec la précédente organisatrice, proches de celles anglaises, et expliqua celles de Mme Miller. Pétunia en déduisit qu'il lui fallait éviter de se mettre cette mondaine à dos, surtout qu'elle possédait un magazine féminin très lu de part le monde, enfin, son époux en était propriétaire.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, aux portes d'un hôtel de luxe. Le tapis rouge était bordé de photographes hurlants. Harry fut heureux que la distance jusqu'à l'hôtel soit courte. La voiture arriva enfin dans l'espace dégagé, et la portière fut ouverte. Harry respira un grand coup et sortit du mieux qu'il put. Le portier lui fit un signe de tête et Harry se retourna pour aider sa tante à sortir, puis Nami. Les flashes crépitèrent de plus belles lorsque les photographes virent la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas retiré sa cape. Une chance, son oncle était déjà présent et aidait Pétunia à retirer la sienne. Galamment, Harry en fit de même, et ses réflexes l'aidèrent à ne pas faire tomber la légère cape. La robe noire qu'elle portait cachait peu de peau, et ce qu'elle cachait était révélé par la légèreté du tissu.

John Knight rappela Harry sur terre en toussotant, et ce dernier rendit sa cape à Nami avant de lui offrir son bras. La robe n'était pas indécente, mais il comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait pas apprécié d'être mise au pied du mur. La robe devait être porté avec sensualité et douceur, et heureusement qu'elle préférait être prise en photo parce que la robe lui allait, plutôt que parce qu'elle ne lui allait pas. John Knight, dans son costume gris clair, accompagna Pétunia. Ils étaient suivis de Harry et Nami, qui durent faire plusieurs arrêts puisque les photographes mitraillaient la jeune fille et l'interpellaient avec fougue.

Lorsque le calvaire prit fin, John Knight était à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. Il laissa Harry et Nami seuls, entraînant Pétunia auprès de leur table, pour la présenter à divers de ses amis. Nami reçut de nombreux éloges, pour sa tenue et pour son cavalier. Harry ne comprit pourquoi qu'une fois vu certains des couples présents, fortement dépareillés.

Nami rejoignit quelques invités qu'elle appréciait, fit les présentations et tout ce beau monde se mit à parler de tout et de rien, intégrant Harry dans leurs discussions. Lorsque de nouveaux invités arrivaient, Nami lui indiquait les noms, professions, type de mariage et mentalité des nouveaux arrivants. Ces commentaires, parfois déplaisant n'étaient jamais narquois et toujours formulés posément. C'était essentiellement pour que Harry sache par avance de qui se méfier.

La soirée commença enfin, les invités furent conviés à s'asseoir à leurs tables, la lumière se tamisa et la scène centrale s'illumina. L'hôtesse, une copie plus snob et classe que Rita Skeeter, monta sur scène, fit un petit discours légèrement ennuyeux avant d'être applaudie par les convives respectueux. Elle commença alors à présenter les jeunes filles, toutes de blancs vêtus. C'était un peu comme une vente aux enchères, compara Harry, la femme avait listé toute la vie de la jeune fille et sortait ça comme si de rien n'était. Dans un coin de la salle, sur sa gauche, Harry remarqua que des jeunes gens s'amusaient à donner des notes, il trouvait ça grossier et déplacé.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas » lui dit Anthony DeVargo « C'est leur jeu…. L'hôtesse prend des notes sur les valeurs qu'ils mettent, c'est pour ça qu'ils le font. S'ils ne notent pas la fille, soit c'est parce que c'est une de leurs amies, soit c'est qu'ils ont déjà eu ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle…. Et chacun sait qui est amie ou non de ce groupe…. Sinon, tu as une note entre 1 et 10, pour définir la difficulté à avoir la jeune femme. C'est grossier, enfin, il est toujours préférable pour les parents de voir que leur fille passe la moyenne, plutôt qu'elle ne soit pas notée…. C'est tout simplement honteux, cela donne encore plus l'impression qu'elles sont de la viande (3)…. »

-« Et l'année prochaine, c'est le tour de notre petite Lady…. » dit Polly Bent.

-« Alors là, elle rêve si elle pense m'avoir dans son cirque… L'année prochaine je compte justement être en Angleterre pour renouer les liens avec ma terre familiale ! »

-« Ce n'est pas bien de fuir, Sarah ! Non, non, non ! »

-« Je ne fuis pas, j'ai des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes en prévision…. Tu avais eu qu'elle note Polly ? »

-« J'avais eu un 10 ! Un des rares 10…. »

-« Il faut dire qu'avec un père directeur de programme religieux, tu n'avais pas trop le choix ! »

-« Si... Bien sûr que si…. C'est juste qu'étant la dernière enfant de la famille, j'ai vu mes sœurs se marier vierges et faire de très beaux mariages qui durent toujours…. »

-« Et c'est pour cela que je l'ai demandé en mariage ! » dit Anthony « Elle est une femme de cœur et de caractère ! »

-« Félicitation ! » dit Harry.

-« Oui…. Vous formerez un beau couple ! » dit Nami « Mais…. Cela ne dérange pas ton père, Polly ? »

-« Non. Pas vraiment…. De mes courtisans, il est le meilleur parti, avec la meilleure réputation et avec la chance que je l'aime déjà…. C'est plus simple pour les mariages ! »

-« Vous vous mariez quand ? »

-« Cet hiver…. Pour le réveillon du nouvel an. Tu seras des nôtres ? »

-« Je ne pense pas…. Aspen n'est pas mon lieu préféré. Et je ne sais jamais ce que je ferais dans un mois… Alors dans 6 ! »

-« De plus, avec nos 2 familles très catholiques, il y aura déjà assez de monde…. On ne te verrait même pas au milieu de nos tas de cousins ! »

-« Oui, c'est vrai…. Tu verras de toute façon tout ce qu'il y a à voir dans la vidéo que l'on fera à l'occasion »

-« Vous allez la vendre ? » s'étonna Harry.

-« C'est un moyen comme un autre de se faire de l'argent… Et puis, si on ne le fait pas, les paparazzis le feront pour nous…. Père pense que c'est un moyen tout à fait légal d'obtenir de quoi nous payer un superbe voyage de noces ! » dit Polly.

-« En Amérique, tout se vend et tout s'achète, il faut juste savoir contre quoi » dit Anthony « Normalement l'argent peut tout payer, mais le sexe est aussi un très bon commerce par ici, comme la drogue…. Certaines filles se disent vierges alors qu'elles ne le sont plus, parce qu'elles ne font que coucher avec des hommes sans faire l'amour à celui qu'elles aiment…. D'autres utilisent le sexe pour garder un homme en leur pouvoir, soit en faisant de lui leur amant, soit en le faisant chanter…. Bien sûr, tout le monde est au courant, mais tu évites de le crier sur tous les toits…. Et à Hollywood c'est pire que tout, depuis toujours les jeunes filles couchent pour obtenir des contrats, une protection, un appartement…. C'est devenu une monnaie comme une autre »

-« Hélas » dit Polly.

Le tour de la cousine de Nami arriva enfin, et cette dernière s'enfonça un peu dans son fauteuil lorsqu'elle vit la tenue de sa cousine : le terme indécent n'était pas assez fort. La robe simple d'un blanc éclatant aurait pu passer en temps normal, mais la lumière montrait, à travers le tissu, la nudité de la jeune femme. Le fin tissu n'était rien de plus qu'un voile très léger, soulignant les lignes généreuses et fermes du corps de Barbara. Un collier de perle, astucieusement placé en ceinture, accentuait la féminité qu'il se dégageait d'elle.

Harry préféra détourner le regard plutôt que de continuer son observation, par respect pour sa cavalière. Il remarqua que les jeunes adultes à sa table lançaient un regard de soutient à la jeune fille, qui avait pâli. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que leurs 2 robes étaient d'un modèle très similaire, bien que de couleur diamétralement opposée, comme leur propriétaire. Ange et démon…. Mais laquelle était la plus démoniaque des deux ?

_(1) En 1996, au moment de l'histoire, le pentagone existe toujours._

_(2) Il ne faut pas rire, il y a certaines personnes qui n'y arrivent jamais, à flotter !_

_(3) Dans « Ce dont rêve les filles », il y a un défilé des prétendantes, et une bande de gars les note…. J'ai repris le principe que je trouve dégradant._


	12. Chapitre 12 : InFormations

**Chapitre 12 : (In)Formations**

Harry fut reconduit chez les Knight, tard dans la matinée. Il avait passé une agréable soirée, en dehors de la tension dans ses poings à cause d'une envie incontrôlable de remettre son poing dans la figure de Brandon. Ce dernier avait été exécrable, envoyant sans cesse des piques envers Harry et faisant des insinuations tendancieuses voir carrément libidineuses au sujet de Nami. Cette dernière n'avait pas arrêté de danser avec des personnes qu'elle connaissait et parfois avec Harry, pour échapper à Brandon. La plupart des personnes présentes l'aidaient volontiers à échapper à l'attention du jeune homme.

Il est vrai que la robe avait dû largement aider à la popularité de la jeune femme. Qui aurait crû qu'elle portait une tache de naissance prenant la forme d'un loup hurlant à la pleine lune, juste en bas des reins. Sans doute Edouard, qui avait dû la voir en sous-vêtements, mais même en maillot de bain, la tache était invisible. Harry comprit, grâce aux insinuations de Brandon, qu'il y avait une seconde marque de naissance, en forme d'étoile, mais la localisation était nébuleuse pour tous.

Enfin, Harry n'était pas déçu de se retrouver dans une chambre pour dormir. Il passa quand même sous la douche, pour ne pas s'endormir avec l'odeur du cigare sur lui, et machinalement il farfouilla dans son sac quand celui-ci se mit à sonner.

-« Allô ! » dit Harry.

-« HARRY ! »

-« Ron, parle normalement, il t'entend très bien tu sais ! » le réprimanda Hermione.

-« Pardon… Alors, comment ça se passe là-bas ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas eu de cauchemars ? »

-« Bonjour, ravi de vous entendre, je vais bien merci…. Un peu fatigué, il est quand même 4h du matin ici…. »

-« Oups ! » dit Ron.

-« On croyait pas que tu étais sur la côté Est, désolée ! »

-« Ce n'est pas grave…. Je reviens d'une soirée à laquelle mon oncle devait assister…. Un peu plus et je dormais à point fermé ! »

-« Alors ça se passe bien chez tes hôtes ? » demanda Ron.

-« Oui, très bien ! »

-« Et tu as fait quoi de beau ? »

-« Du sport… Du sport…. Et du sport ! Ça permet d'évacuer et de ne pas être dans le champ de vison de mon oncle ! »

-« Et sinon, aucun cauchemar ? » demanda Hermione.

-« J'en ai eu un au début, puis depuis, non… Je dois sans doute être trop fatigué par le sport…. Et vous comment ça se passe ? »

-« On a été à l'inauguration du magasin de Fred et George, hier…. » dit Ron, enthousiaste « Il y avait du monde ! »

-« Je me doute ! »

-« Mais il y avait vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de monde » dit Ron, très fier de ses frères « Même maman n'en revenait pas, là au moins elle a la preuve que ça peut être rentable leur affaire ! Ils ont un petit magasin, mais ils sont bien équipés, avec des réserves… Je n'aurais jamais crû qu'ils avaient inventé tant de choses ! »

-« Les garçons, je dois vous laisser. J'ai encore des bagages à faire…. Ron, Harry, ne faites pas de bêtises, travaillez vos devoirs et portez-vous bien, on se revoie fin août ! Bye ! »

-« Oui, maman ! » plaisanta Ron, mais elle avait déjà raccroché.

-« Elle est partie vite ! » dit Harry.

-« Elle part ce soir pour rejoindre son Vicky ! » maugréa Ron.

-« Hum, je vois. Des adieux rapides pour éviter les problèmes…. Bon, et toi, tu fais quoi cet été ? »

-« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Charlie a réussi à m'avoir. Et sans parler des Jumeaux ! »

-« Un nouvel échiquier ? »

-« Mais non »

-« Le dernier balai à la mode ? »

-« Nooon ! Je vais faire un stage pour gardien avec Olivier Dubois. Et…. Je vais passer 2 semaines avec les Canons de Chudley. Bref, j'en ai jusqu'à début août, où je partirais en France avec Bill… Maman veut de la tranquillité à la maison, elle a décidé de faire le ménage à fond, façon moldu. Ça la détresse parait-il ! Alors Charlie reste un peu plus longtemps en Roumanie. Bill travaille chez les français cette année, Fleur lui apprend sa langue cette fois…. Les Jumeaux ont un petit appartement dans leur magasin, ils vont y passer du temps pour mettre au maximum les stocks avant la ruée pour la rentrée…. Et Ginny…. Ginny a accepté avec joie de passer un mois avec Luna…. Même si c'est pour chasser le Ronflak Cornu, c'est préférable à un été de corvées ménagères, comme l'an dernier…. »

-« Et toi et Luna ? »

-« Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Elle est mignonne, blonde, comme tu sembles les aimer…. »

-« Très drôle…. Arrête de me charrier avec ça, j'ai assez de ma propre famille, merci ! »

-« Quoi, les femmes plus jeunes ne t'attirent pas. Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu les préfères plus mûres ! » plaisanta Harry, remettant une couche.

-« Je vois que tu es en pleine forme…. » bougonna Ron.

-« Tu sais bien que je plaisante. Mais si moi, je dois me trouver une copine, toi aussi…. On a le même âge je te signale ! »

-« Ouais…. Mais moi j'ai 16ans, et pas toi. Il y a des choses que je peux déjà faire ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Un truc de Weasley. Mes frères y ont eu droit, moi aussi…. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, mais ça à l'air génial…. Ça se passera entre la fin chez les Canons et le départ pour la France. Au fait, en parlant de Luna, son père a ouvert un autre journal »

-« Pour quoi faire ? »

-« Pas un journal comme le Chicaneur. Un journal sérieux comme La Gazette… Enfin, en supposant que la Gazette soit sérieuse. Sa réputation a faibli depuis qu'il a été révélé que le journal servait de propagande pour Fudge…. Dumbledore a lancé l'idée d'un journal moins attaché politiquement, Mr Lovegood a été le premier à le lancer…. Je t'en ai envoyé un exemplaire, il doit arriver bientôt, je crois, avec Edwige. Elle a refusé que je le fasse porter par un hibou-express…. Il y a aussi des articles intéressants de la Gazette, découpés par Mione…. Tu verras, le journal est pas mal, même Hermione trouve qu'il est très objectif sans être paniquant…. Bref, que c'est un bon journal d'information. Comme quoi, le père de Luna peut être un vrai journaliste ! »

-« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

-« Elle a piégé les photos pour qu'on ne les voit pas bouger. Au cas où…. Et maman t'a mis des gâteries…. Fred et George aussi. Fait attention ! »

-« T'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude ! » dit Harry « Ça va toi ? Tu n'as jamais été très bavard, et là, c'est pas dans tes habitudes ? »

-« Ouais, super…. J'angoisse pour mardi, je me dis qu'Olivier va me trouver nullissime »

-« Déjà, tu as permis à Gryffondor de gagner contre Serpentard, ça, il en sera très heureux…. Après, il y a une grande différence entre faire un match en famille et faire un match à l'école, il y a plus de paires d'yeux. Lors de son premier match, il a tenu quelques minutes avant de se faire mettre KO par un Cognard… Il sait ce que c'est, la première année. A toi de lui montrer que tu seras à la hauteur l'année à venir…. »

-« Mais toi, ça semblait si naturel ! »

-« Mais moi, en tant qu'Attrapeur, j'étais loin de la foule…. Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de l'équipe ? »

-« Ginny a menacé McGonagall de ne pas rependre sa place dans l'équipe si elle ne te reprenait pas à ce poste… Pour le moment, je ne sais pas où ça en est. Il va rester Katie Bell et ses camarades de classe, Ginny peut-être en Poursuiveur, si tu reviens, et moi…. J'espère que tu reviendras, ça serait sympa ! »

-« Ouais, ça me manque ! »

-« On fera du Quidditch quand on sera au Terrier. J'espère que j'aurais fait des progrès ! »

-« Avec 3 semaines d'entraînement intensif, je suis sûr que ça ira ! »

-« Fred et George m'ont dit d'améliorer mes réflexes…. Je suis un peu lent ! »

-« Un peu raide je dirais, parce qu'étrangement, tu ne sembles pas si à l'aise que ça sur un balai…. Gagne en souplesse »

-« Comme une fille ? »

-« Pas à ce point, et toutes les filles ne sont pas souples comme des ballerines… Enfin, je pense qu'Olivier va te donner des exercices à faire ! Des trucs de gardiens ! »

-« J'espère…. Je ferais tout ce qu'il me dit pour être meilleur ! »

-« Reste aussi borné que d'habitude, sur ce sujet, et ça ira. Bon, Ron, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te parler » dit en Harry en réprimant un bâillement « Mais la nuit a été très longue…. On se rappelle, tu me tiens au courant pour tes entraînements ? Et pour les Canons, je veux tout savoir ! »

-« Ouais ! Allez, bonne nuit…. A bientôt ! »

Harry s'endormit dès qu'il toucha l'oreiller. Il ne pensait pas qu'il en avait autant besoin, mais lorsque Henry lui porta le brunch au lit, pour le réveiller, il réalisa qu'il était plus de 11h. Le majordome s'excusa de le sortir du lit après une si courte nuit, mais il ne devait pas le laisser modifier ses horaires de sommeil. De plus, il avait reçu un hibou pour lui, et la chouette n'avait pas apprécié de devoir remettre son pli à un autre que son propriétaire, preuves en étaient les pansements aux doigts de Henry. Ce dernier ouvrit la fenêtre et les volets, et Edwige s'engouffra dans le passage, déposant son colis sur le lit avant de se poser sur le bras tendu de Harry. Elle serra un peu plus que de coutume le bras de son propriétaire, sans lui faire de mal, et Harry la caressa longuement.

-« C'est une très belle chouette, très intelligente et coriace. Mais vous allez devoir la renvoyer chez vous, ici elle se ferait trop remarquée…. Déjà que j'ai dû trouver un subterfuge pour que Mme Knight ne la voit pas ! »

-« Je sais…. Mais cela peut attendre un jour ou deux, qu'elle se remette du voyage »

-« A moins qu'elle ne soit capable de le faire dans une Cheminette »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Oui. Elle vole en stationnaire dans la cheminée, vous lancez la poudre en indiquant le lieu, elle garde les ailes près du corps en filant dans le feu de transport et ressort à destination…. C'est habituel ici, il n'y a pas beaucoup de regroupements de sorciers, et le pays est grand…. Enfin, il faut qu'elle en soit capable »

-« Je crois que votre remarque lui déplait » dit Harry, en crispant le visage sous la douleur provoquées par les serres de Edwige, alors qu'elle fusillait du regard le majordome « Calme-toi Edwige, il ne connaît pas tes qualités »

-« Si Edwige s'en sent capable, elle pourra repartir dès ce soir. En une dizaine de minutes elle sera en Angleterre…. Je vous fournirai une liste des cheminées de transfert pour la fois prochaine, cela économisera les forces de votre chouette ! »

-« Merci…. J'ai quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? »

-« Non, rien. Reposez-vous…. Je vous apporte les diverses revues où vous apparaissez »

-« Les revues ? »

-« Oui… Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Knight les a survolées, elles ne disent pas grand-chose à votre sujet…. Mais si vous voulez demandez l'avis de vos amis sur les photographies. Pour voir s'ils vous reconnaissent »

-« D'accord…. Merci »

-« Déjeunez bien, je reviendrai prendre le plateau en début d'après-midi »

-« Merci »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry passa le reste de sa journée dans sa chambre. Il termina son devoir de divination, pour en être débarrassé. Il se demandait l'utilité qu'avait les professeurs de donner des devoirs de vacances obligatoires si à la rentrée les élèves ne suivaient plus le cours pour les Aspics…. Il s'occupa un peu d'Edwige qu'il avait délaissé et feuilleta les magasines moldus. Il découpa les articles pour les montrer à Ron et Hermione à la rentrée, pour rire un bon coup ensemble sur les aléas de sa vie publique, même chez les moldus. Une fois qu'il fut bien réveillé, il se concentra sur les nouvelles sorcières. Elles étaient loin d'être bonnes et rassurantes : Amélia Bones était devenue Ministre Remplaçante le temps que de nouvelles élections soient mises en place, tandis qu'une véritable « _chasse aux sorcières_ » était faite au sein du Ministère : des accusations de corruptions et de pots de vins avaient vu le jour, et les hautes sphères ministérielles avaient été éclaboussées, Fudge le premier, et même le Magenmagot avait eu droit à des membres cités dans la liste noire. Sans parler des personnes proches d'anciens Mangemorts, qui eux étaient dans la liste rouge, la liste de ceux à surveiller de prêt.

Les enquêtes et procès se mettaient en place, et les partisans, proches ou loin, de Voldemort étaient chassés par les Aurors. Cependant, la délation n'était pas chose courante, car de telles accusations étaient graves, et une enquête était ouverte sur l'accusé mais aussi sur l'accusateur. Cela évitait déjà de nombreuses histoires de famille ou de voisinage.

La Gazette était assez précise sur ses informations, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux diagrammes et renseignements du NewChicaneur. Il présentait les responsabilités au sein du Ministère daté du 1er janvier de l'année en cours et les modifications ayant eu lieu depuis le début de la Grande Chasse. Harry crut comprendre que le diagramme montrait les membres sortant, les membres entrant et les mutations ou promotions, mais Hermione avait supprimé cette option, il devrait donc attendre de la revoir pour obtenir les derniers renseignements et pour pouvoir lire correctement le diagramme, qui était plus que brouillé lorsqu'il était figé. Enfin, il avait lu une fiche détaillée sur la Ministre Remplaçante, et elle semblait plus que qualifiée pour ce poste. Il se demandait si quelqu'un serait assez fou ou imbus de lui-même pour s'opposer à elle aux prochaines élections.

L'information qui le rassura le plus fut celle sur Poudlard : l'école de Magie devenait indépendante du Ministère, pour ce qui était du choix des professeurs et de son administration. Cependant, elle n'était pas totalement indépendante et le Conseil de l'Ecole serait toujours sous le contrôle du Ministère, et celui-ci s'autorisait un droit de regard sur le choix du Directeur de l'école. Ainsi, il n'y aurait plus de dérive du Ministère à l'intérieur de Poudlard, et les conflits politiques n'auraient plus autant d'impact sur la vie des jeunes sorciers. La dernière règle que le Ministère voulait mettre en place, enfin la Ministre, était le niveau minimal en Buse pour qu'un professeur vous accepte en classe de Aspics : E, efforts exceptionnels…. Harry en était très heureux, surtout à l'idée que Rogue serait obligé d'obéir à la loi si elle était votée ! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'apprécier, et se demander sans cesse comment Dumbledore pouvait lui faire confiance…. Et surtout, pourquoi ?

Les informations sur l'école rassurèrent Harry, il n'aurait pas une seconde Umbridge _(N/A : j'ai lu que la version anglaise, du tome5, mais en français c'est Ombrage. Je risque de ne pas le mettre si je m'en ressert, alors vous êtes prévenus, pour elle, se sera la version anglaise. Merci de votre compréhension)_ pour lui faire écrire des lignes de punitions avec son propre sang. Il se demandait par contre si Percy Weasley serait inquiété par cette Grande Chasse, vu sa proximité avec Fudge. Enfin, peut-être que son lien de parenté avec Arthur lui sauverait la mise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Harry préférait que Percy se prenne une grande claque dans la figure maintenant et redescende vite sur terre…. C'était sans doute à cause de ce qu'il avait écrit à Ron l'été dernier.

Il écrivit ensuite une longue lettre à son ami, l'encourageant pour ses stages de Quidditch. C'était un bon stratège sur un échiquier, mais sur un terrain de Quidditch, il était tétanisé par son manque de confiance en lui, ce qui était dommage, car il jouait bien sinon.

Harry se décida à bouger, tourner comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre était lassant à la longue. Il se décida donc à sortir dans le couloir et descendit directement dans la cuisine, où Marietta faisait le déjeuner. Elle lui sourit amicalement avant de lui mettre sous le nez une assiette de son ragoût maison. Le fumet était trop alléchant, et Harry mangea avec plaisir le plat de pâtes et jambon. Il mangea avec tant de plaisir que Marietta s'en amusa lorsqu'elle lui resservit une troisième assiette. C'est repu et avec le ventre plein qu'il tomba sur son lit, après avoir nourri Edwige.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le lundi soir, Nami rejoignit la maison familiale pour un repas tous ensemble. Elle arriva fort tôt et s'installa sous la patio, pour profiter de l'ombre. Comme c'était la seule personne de son âge, et l'acceptant, il se décida à aller la voir. Mais il ne voulait pas que cela paraisse trop rapide, pour éviter les remarques de son oncle ou de son cousin. Il décida d'en profiter pour essayer de trouver les chambres de sa famille, pour les situer et visiter aussi la maison, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Peu de temps après, Harry arriva dans le patio, blanc comme un linge, et s'effondra sur un siège.

-« Bonjour ! » lui dit Nami « J'espère que ce n'est pas de me revoir qui te rend malade »

-« Non… » répondit Harry, réprimant un haut le cœur « Non, rassure-toi… J'aurais mieux fait de venir directement te voir. Mieux vaut les remarques d'Oncle Vernon que ce que j'ai pu voir ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu qui te révulse autant ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète « Tient, bois un verre d'eau, ça te fera du bien… »

-« Merci…. » dit Harry en buvant le verre d'un trait « Je ne vais plus jamais fermer les yeux de ma vie…. »

-« Harold, j'ai un gros défaut, je suis très curieuse…. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? »

-« Je ne préfère pas en parler…. »

-« Bon, alors voyons si je devine : les adultes sont de sortie, les hommes au golf, les femmes papotant au Country Club… Il reste donc nos cousins respectifs et les domestiques. Je suppose que ça ne vient pas des domestiques vu la tête que tu as fait quand j'ai parlé de nos cousins, il s'agit donc de l'un d'eux ou des deux »

-« Des deux ! » lâcha Harry.

-« Ok. J'ai compris…. Barbie s'amusait avec le Banana Split de ton cousin ! » dit sobrement Nami, en reprenant sa lecture.

-« Le…. C'est comme ça que tu appelles le… ? Tu appelles ça comme ça ? »

-« Faut bien trouver des comparaisons imagées. De toute façon, c'est une des spécialités de ma tante et de sa fille ! Je pense même que d'ici quelques temps, ce ne sera plus considéré comme un acte sexuel tellement c'est devenu basique…. Dis-moi, tu n'as vraiment jamais entendu parler des secrétaires sous le bureau ? »

-« Non…. Elles ramassent des papiers ? »

-« Alalala…. Tu es vraiment un petit boy-scout toi ! Faut sortir un peu plus ! »

-« Pour voir ce genre de spectacle, non merci ! »

-« Harold, le problème n'est pas ma cousine se régalant d'un Banana Split, ni le fait que dans peu de temps, c'est ton cousin qui goûtera à la pêche melba. Le problème est que ce genre de chose est tellement devenue monnaie courante que je ne serais pas étonnée qu'un jour les actes bucco-génitaux ne soient plus considérés comme des relations sexuelles (1)…. Cela rendra très heureux de nombreux hommes. Ils pourront dormir la conscience plus tranquille après une journée de travail ! »

-« Tu es si…. Blasée ! » s'étonna Harry « Comment ça se fait ? »

-« Parce que je le suis. A force de voir ce genre de comportement, ce n'est pas qu'on n'y fait plus attention ou qu'on les apprécie voir qu'on le tolère… C'est juste que c'est tellement courant, que c'est rentré presque dans les habitudes de vie. Comme ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'attire, je ne peux pas te dire ce qui plait tant à ma cousine… Je suppose juste que c'est en attendant d'inverser les rôles (2)…. »

-« On parle de moi ! » dit Barbara, à peine recoiffée, avant d'embrasser la joue d'Harry « Mmm… Coucou Harry, ravie de te revoir ! »

Ce dernier eut un tel mouvement de répulsion, qu'il en tomba de sa chaise, juste au moment où Dudley et Vernon arrivaient, avec leurs hôtes.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend mon garçon ! » s'écria Vernon, en remettant sans ménagement Harry sur une chaise « Une jolie jeune fille veut te faire la bise et toi, tu la fuis comme la peste ! Il y a quelque chose de pas nette chez toi ! »

-« Vernon, je suis certain que votre neveu a une bonne raison d'avoir réagi ainsi…. Calmez-vous, hurler n'arrange rien » dit calmement Mr Knight.

-« Certes, certes… Alors Harry, nous attendons ta réponse ? »

-« Je ne l'ai pas vu arrivé » dit Harry, ce qui était à demi vrai.

-« Et c'est tout ? Tu tombes à la renverse à la moindre surprise ! » se moqua Hortense « Et bien, que c'est ridicule ! »

-« Pas plus ridicule qu'autre chose ! » cassa Nami « Depuis le temps que je dis qu'il faut lui mettre une clochette autour du coup…. »

-« Ne soit pas absurde » dit Hortense « On prendrait ta cousine pour une chienne… »

-« Mais de race, mère, de race » dit Barbara.

-« Même de race, une chienne reste une chienne ! » dit Nami, ne quittant toujours pas sa lecture passionnante du journal.

-« J'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre, les filles » dit John « Si nous changions de sujet ? »

-« Oh oui ! » dit Hortense « Avec Pétunia nous avons rencontré les Dupré au Country Club. Elle a encore maigri, et pourtant elle mange comme quatre…. Je suis sûre qu'elle est boulimique. Enfin… Lui, toujours aussi classe et grand prince. Nous sommes invités chez eux vendredi, pour le brunch, tu pourras te libérer ? »

-« Je pense que je pourrais…. Ah, merci Henry. Dans combien de temps le repas sera-t-il près ? »

-« D'ici 30 minutes, environ…. »

La fin de la soirée se passa calmement, jusqu'à ce que Vernon s'en reprenne à Harry, au moment du dessert. Les choses avaient tourné au vinaigre si rapidement que cela en paraissait irréel. Cependant, la colère comme celle de Vernon ce soir-là était plus que chose courante en Angleterre. Il fut décidé, puisqu'il était hors de question que Harry retourne seul en Angleterre, que le jeune homme irait vivre à plein temps avec Nami à la Fortuna, la maison en bord de mer, sous la surveillance de Henry, le majordome. C'est avec l'impression d'être chassé comme un malpropre que Harry fit ses bagages. En descendant pour chercher Henri, il tomba sur une conversation dans la cuisine.

-« Oncle John ? »

-« Oui ? » répondit-il en terminant son bol de céréales.

-« Je ne comprend toujours pas comment Harold s'est retrouvé chassé d'ici. Qu'il vienne chez moi, ça je le comprend, c'est moi qui l'ai proposé…. Mais comment ce Vernon Dursley a-t-il pu faire un tel esclandre ici, dans notre maison ?…. »

-« Il devait vraiment être énervé…. Et il cherchait sans doute depuis un moment à se débarrasser de son neveu »

-« Et tu penses que je vais te croire. Dis-moi, tu lui as fait boire quoi pour qu'il baisse autant sa garde ? »

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, ma puce ! »

-« Oncle John, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Personne ne parle ainsi en ta présence, sauf si tu le veux bien…. Même Tante Hortense, dans ses pires jours, n'atteint pas le niveau de ce Dursley. Je ne suis pas suspicieuse de nature, et je veux bien croire que le Destin ait voulu que cet Harold soit mis sur mon chemin, ou même entre mes mains…. Mais même si c'est le destin, peut importe ce que je risque, je t'interdis de garder ce crétin de Dursley à la tête d'une des entreprises de notre groupe…. Suis-je clair ? »

-« Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Les gens qui rabaissent sans arrêt les autres, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être gentille avec eux. Il m'a été antipathique dès le début…. Je me demande comme sa femme fait pour le supporter ! »

-« Ce sont des histoires de couples. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de Harry ? »

-« Ben, il me parait bien chétif et trop boy-scout…. Je vais casser cette image trop nette ! »

-« Evite de le faire arrêter par les flics quand même, il ne faudrait pas empirer la situation avec son oncle ! »

-« Ce serait bien ça ! Mais le plus drôle, avec les flics, c'est de réussir à leur échapper ! »

-« _Avec quoi je suis tombé !_ » se demanda Harry, moins confiant quand à l'idée d'une collocation avec la jeune fille.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent lentement pour Harry. Il s'attendait à chaque instant à la voir faire quelque chose d'illégal, juste pour le plaisir de fuir les flics. Mais Nami continuait comme avant : entraînement avec Maître Miyazaki le matin puis réparation à Ste Rita l'après-midi, en compagnie de Stella. Le vendredi soir _(12 juillet)_ elle lui avoua qu'elle était au courant de sa présence durant la conversation avec son oncle, à cause de son ombre dans l'escalier, et que ce genre de remarques était une plaisanterie courante entre elle et son oncle. Elle était plus que ravie de sa plaisanterie, et s'en amusa durant tout le week-end suivant.

Le lundi matin, fait rare, c'est Harry qui réussi à la réveiller, alors qu'elle le surprenait toujours au saut du lit. Etrangement, Miyazaki n'était pas étonné de sa mollesse et de son côté grognon, enfin, un côté plus important que d'habitude. Harry sentait de plus en plus les bienfaits du travail physique et Miyazaki lui promit une surprise pour son dernier week-end sur la côte Ouest.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le samedi matin _(20 juillet)_, les 2 jeunes gens rejoignirent Miyazaki dans un vieil entrepôt au lieu de son échoppe. Il était désaffecté depuis un moment, vu la poussière sur le sol.

-« Bien. Aujourd'hui, dernier cours moi donner toi… Demain, Nami San s'occuper toi. Toi voir, bon professeur…. Si elle oublier toi élève, rappeler fera du bien »

-« D'accord ! »

-« Nami San et moi, montrer toi ce que obtenir par travail rigoureux, quotidien »

-« D'accord ! »

-« Toi asseoir là…. Toi d'abord jurer rien révéler de enseignements Miyazaki si maîtres pas autoriser toi »

-« Si vous ? »

-« Non, maîtres…. » dit-il en montrant Nami et lui-même « Art Miyazaki très ancien. Pas offrir enseignement à n'importe qui ! »

-« Je comprend »

-« Bien…. Moi pas avoir temps apprendre toi finesse art Miyazaki. Nami San enseignera toi premiers rudiments ! »

-« Premiers ? »

-« Impossible tout connaître…. Art évoluer toujours ! »

-« D'accord ! Je reste assis et je regarde, c'est bien ça ! »

-« Aï ! »

Harry se plaça confortablement sur le tas de vieux filets à marchandise. Nami et le vieux maître se mirent en position de combat, comme il le lui avait appris peu de temps auparavant, et ils se jaugèrent du regard : « _bien prendre mesure adversaire avant attaque_ » lui avait dit le vieux maître. Puis le combat commença, engagé par la jeune fille. Le vieil homme la para sans problème, une première fois, mais elle le toucha gentiment à la seconde attaque.

Les mouvements étaient encore assez lents pour que Harry puisse les observer et les comprendre à son aise. Le vieil homme lui avait dit qu'il semblait avoir une bonne mémoire visuelle, et qu'il reproduisait facilement les mouvements qu'il voyait, mais que ses défauts venaient de son manque de souplesse et de sa faible vitesse de réflexe, cependant, cela était facilement améliorable.

Peu à peu, les gestes prirent de la vitesse, et par moment, Harry ne voyait qu'une succession de lignes colorées. Il se demandait comment ils pouvaient faire ça quand le vieil homme se réceptionna avec souplesse, donnant l'impression à Harry qu'il venait de nager dans l'air. A moins que cela ne vienne de vêtements qui semblaient ralentis dans leurs mouvements. Le combat continua, et Harry avait de plus en plus l'impression que les combattants nageaient dans de l'eau, enfin dans l'air. C'était vraiment étrange. Bien qu'il sache que Maître Miyazaki était en partie sorcier, ou sorcier vivant comme un moldu, il se demandait si la capacité de Nami était dû au fait qu'elle soit une sorcière non reconnue ou si c'était dû à l'enseignement du vieil asiatique. Il y a quelques années, il aurait crû en la seconde grâce aux films de Kung-fu ou de Karaté, mais depuis son entrée dans le monde des sorciers, la première semblait plus logique…. Mais alors, pour quelle raison Nami n'était pas considérée comme une sorcière ? Il devait bien y avoir des écoles, même ici, pour les sorciers !

Il garda un visage impassible pour ne pas laisser voir ses émotions. Maître Miyazaki lui avait appris l'intériorisation pour que son ennemi ne voie ni son trouble ni son dessein sur son visage ou dans les mouvements de son corps. C'était en quelque sorte de l'Occlumensie, moins développée que celle de Rogue, mais une bonne base sans un Legimens en face !

-« Toi appris quoi ? » demanda Miyazaki, à la fin de la démonstration.

-« J'aurais dû apprendre quelque chose en vous regardant ? En dehors du fait que vous transgressez les lois de l'apesanteur ? »

-« Lois faites pour contournées, pas transgressées…. Apesanteur existé, bonne chose »

-« Mais vous faites comment pour voler »

-« Oiseau vole, homme vole, aussi, mais seulement avec appareil »

-« Mais, ce que vous avez fait ? »

-« Nous, pas voler…. Nous flotter »

-« Flotter…. Comme dans l'eau »

-« Aï ! Esprit lent qui comprend vite !... Air élément, eau élément, aussi…. Esprit force sur élément…. Toi devoir croire nager dans air comme nager dans eau ! Volonté et ténacité ! »

-« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire » maugréa Harry « L'air n'exerce pas de force sur nous »

-« Gravité non plus, mais bien là ! » dit Miyazaki en tapant le sol du pied « Nami San enseignera toi comme moi enseigner elle…. Apprend vite, elle pas patiente. Mais bon professeur quand même si élève comprend vite ! »

-« Merci de me prévenir ! »

-« Questions as-tu ? »

-« Euh…. Je m'attendais à voir plus de jeu de scène » dit Harry « Comme dans les films de karaté, avec des cris et tout »

-« Attaque meilleure si peu mouvements » dit Miyazaki « Droit au but ! »

-« D'accord…. Pourquoi ? »

-« La meilleure défense étant l'attaque » expliqua Nami « Il vaut mieux que tu utilises ton énergie à combattre plutôt qu'à parader…. »

-« Aï » dit Miyazaki « Bon professeur ! Temps pour vous partir, bon voyage…. Nami San »

-« Maître Miyazaki, se fut un honneur que de suivre vos cours durant ce mois » dit Nami, en le saluant, suivi de Harry « Merci de votre patience, que les esprits vous guident »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vu et essayait tant bien que mal de trouver comment on pouvait nager dans de l'air. Le soir venu, Nami, morose, se dirigea vers Ste Rita, Harry sur les talons. C'était le jour du départ de Stella pour les Rocheuses. Les enfants partaient de nuit, pour profiter de la fraîcheur. Déjà que pour Harry, Los Angeles en été, c'était un aperçu des Enfers, alors pour des enfants n'ayant pas de piscine peu chère ou de lac proche, ça devait être intenable. Les adieux furent larmoyants et difficiles, y compris pour Nami.

-« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle, une fois les bus hors de vue.

-« Je te suis ! Il fait drôlement sombre dans ce coin, tu ne trouves pas ? »

-« C'est comme partout, l'Etat adore les blancs riches et il a tendance à oublier les pauvres noirs, latinos, asiatiques ou autres. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ici, nous sommes dans le Sud…. S'il y a eu la Guerre de Sécession (3), pour abolir l'esclavage, les mentalités n'ont pas changées ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps, les noirs et les blancs n'avaient pas de restaurants communs, de bus ou quoique se soit, et si un noir touchait l'eau d'une piscine, celle-ci devait être purgée et désinfectée…. Malgré tout, Hollywood reste racistes, et machistes aussi. On commence à avoir des héros noirs, autres que des comiques. Mais je ne me rappelle pas qu'il y en ait eu obtenant un oscar. En tout cas, aucune femme noire n'en a eu pour l'instant (4)…. »

-« Ah quand même ! »

-« Ne fais pas l'hypocrite ! Les anglais ont eu la même réaction avec les enfants d'hindous. Tu sais, l'Empire Colonial Anglais…. »

-« Oui, j'ai vu ça à l'école ! »

-« Tais-toi »

-« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, le prenant mal.

-« Tais-toi, je crois que nous sommes suivis »

-« T'es sûre ? »

-« C'est pour en être sûre que je te demande de te taire ! »

-« Ok…. »

-« Chut…. » dit Nami, en continuant de marcher « Arrête de te retourner sans arrêt, marche normalement. A la prochaine intersection, tu prends à droite et tu t'engouffres dans le premier passage que tu vois »

-« Une ruelle ! »

-« Maintenant ! »

Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle l'attrapa par la taille et il se sentit projeter en l'air.

-« Tu te tais, et tu essaies de ne pas bouger »

Harry tâtonna un peu pour comprendre sur quoi il était perché avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait les mains contre un mur de la ruelle et les pieds contre l'autre, à 10m au-dessus du sol, dans la pénombre de l'immeuble. Et qu'il était assis sur elle.

-« Ils se sont volatilisés ! » dit une silhouette sombre.

-« Potter ne sait pas transplaner, et cette gosse est une moldue, nos appareils n'ont rien détectés…. »

-« Tais-toi, si quelqu'un nous entend, on se prend les troupes du Ministère sur le dos…. Alors évite toute allusion à ce que nous sommes ! »

-« D'accord…. Tu penses qu'ils sont où ? »

-« Ils ont dû entrer dans un de ces immeubles, on doit se faire discret, on ne peut pas frapper à toute les portes ou tuer tous le monde. Rentrons à la base, on reprendra la filature dans quelques jours, quand ils se croiront en sécurité »

-« Bien Lucius ! »

-« Et n'utilises pas de nom, crétin ! »

-« Oui…. Pas de nom »

Tout allait très vite dans le cerveau de Harry : Lucius ! Le seul qu'il connaissait était Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort de son Etat. Qui devrait être à Azkaban en ce moment même ! Que faisaient 2 Mangemorts anglais à Los Angeles ? En pleine nuit ? En train de LE filer ? (5)

-« Tes amis sont partis » murmura Nami « On va passer par les toits, au cas où…. Ils pourraient ne pas faire ce qu'ils ont dit ! »

-« Comment je fais ? »

-« Lève la main droite, tu toucheras une barre de fer, essaie de t'accrocher à elle. C'est le reste d'une vieille échelle à incendie…. Tu grimpes jusqu'en haut, je te suis une fois que tu y es parvenu »

-« D'accord…. »

Harry prit appui sur elle et se hissa, barreau après barreau, jusqu'en haut de l'immeuble, pendant que le métal rouillé de l'échelle s'effritait sous ses doigts et grinçait sous son poids. Alors que l'échelle grinçait à nouveau, sous le poids de Nami, Harry se demanda comment elle s'était redressée, puisque ses pieds étaient sous l'échelle.

-« Alors, Harold » dit-elle une fois sur le toit « Tu m'expliques ce que ces 2 gaillards te cherchent ? »

-« Je suppose que Voldemort leur a demandé de me suivre, pour avoir un point de pression sur moi…. Et pour connaître mes mouvements » dit Harry, jouant le jeu de la franchise.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce qu'il me hait et qu'il veut se débarrasser de moi »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! »

-« Tu mens, ça s'entend dans ta voix… Alors, pourquoi ? »

-« Je suis un obstacle pour lui. Va savoir en quoi je peux l'être…. J'ai à peine 16ans, mais depuis que je suis né, je suis un obstacle pour lui. Il a même tué mes parents pour se débarrasser de moi ! »

-« Sympa ton copain…. Si ta mère était restée en vie, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était amoureux d'elle »

-« Laisse-moi rire, il ne sait pas ce que le mot amour peut signifier… Alors le ressentir ! »

-« Peut-être ! Il n'empêche que là, à peu de chose près, ils auraient pu s'en prendre à des innocents à cause de ta présence…. Cela ne te fait rien ? »

-« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Mes parents sont morts par ma faute, mon parrain vient de mourir par ma faute, comme un de mes camarades d'école, des milliers de personnes sont déjà mortes à cause de lui et il est prêt à en tuer des milliers d'autres si cela peut me détruire en passant ! Ne crois-tu pas que je fais assez de cauchemars ? Mes meilleurs amis risquent leur vie parce que je suis avec eux…. Ce gars me hait ! Et il fera tout pour me faire souffrir » cria Harry, vraiment en colère qu'elle le prenne pour une personne sans cœur ni conscience.

-« Evite de rameuter tout le quartier ! » répondit-elle, calmement « Bien…. Alors tu as un psychopathe aux trousses, c'est ça ? »

-« Oui »

-« Bon. Bien, je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant…. Allez, on rentre »

-« Tu ne me renvoies pas ? »

-« J'adore mon oncle, et les domestiques. Il est donc hors de question que je renvoie la cible d'un tueur fou près d'eux…. Et puis, ça ne me changera pas trop le quotidien, même si ce qui me suit, en général, est beaucoup plus discret »

-« Tu es suivie ? Pourquoi ? »

-« Un fan sans doute ! » répondit Nami, pas plus inquiète que ça « Ou un journaliste. Ou un détective privé. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Quand je suis à Los Angeles, j'ai toujours cette impression d'être suivie et observée. C'est comme ça…. Bon, tu t'amènes ? »

-« Euh…. Oui, voilà ! »

Il aurait crû volontiers au rejet complet, mais non, elle était blasée de ça, aussi. A moins qu'elle ne cherche le danger…. Il pouvait parler, lui qui avait combattu un Troll moins de 3 mois après son entrée dans le monde magique, sans parler de ce cher Touffu ou du Basilic. A y regarder de plus près, il fonçait droit dans le danger. A moins que ce ne soit le danger qui ne fonce droit sur lui…. Mais bon, avec Hermione et Ron, c'était toujours une sacrée aventure, avant tout !

Ses amis lui manquaient. Poudlard lui manquait aussi. Même Rogue venait à lui manquer finalement, rien que parce qu'il savait que sa présence était insupportable pour le maître de Potions… Parce qu'avec les journaux de ses parents, dont il lisait un passage chaque soir, il comprenait un peu mieux son père. Même si, il est vrai, il était trop doué pour s'en prendre aux faibles. Enfin, vu ce qu'était devenu le faible….

Penser avait le bon côté de lui occuper l'esprit, parce que jouer à saute-immeuble n'était pas si amusant que ça. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchis tant d'immeubles proches qu'il n'en resta plus d'assez proche entre eux pour leur éviter une chute mortelle, vu la hauteur, Nami utilisa une autre échelle de secours pour descendre dans une ruelle, toujours aussi sombre.

-« On s'approche, alors tu restes calme, normal et cool ! Ok ? »

-« On approche de quoi ? »

-« Harold, je t'aime bien. Malgré tout…. Mais il va falloir que tu réfléchisses plus vite si tu veux qu'on s'entende. Par moment, il faut arrêter de foncer dans le mur pour prendre le temps de réfléchir à la situation et aux raisons et liens visibles ou non qui t'ont amené devant ce mur ! Essayons »

-« Euh…. On est en bas d'un immeuble. Pas trop vieux. Je suppose dans le quartier de Ste Rita, parce que le clocher se dessine encore pas loin »

-« Bien, ensuite ? »

-« Je ne vois pas »

-« Après t'avoir localisé, il faut que tu définisses l'état dans lequel tu es »

-« Perdu, affamé, à pied »

-« Bien… A pied. Avec du monde qui te suit à la trace. Alors ? » demanda Nami « De quoi as-tu besoin pour te sortir de cette situation ? »

-« Je ne vois pas ! »

-« Hey ! Sarah ! » dit un jeune homme, les bras chargés de sac de nourriture.

-« Paco ! C'est toi que je venais voir ! »

-« A 11h du soir ? »

-« Problème à résoudre »

-« Montez. J'allais manger, tu as faim ? »

-« Toujours ! »

-« Ma copine m'attend, je vais te la présenter, je suis sûr que tu vas l'apprécier »

-« On va voir ça, les dernières n'étaient pas franchement à mon goût ! » dit Nami en le suivant dans l'immeuble « Porter, arrive ! »

-« Oui »

-« Mais si, elle va te plaire…. Elle est très différente des autres, promis ! »

-« J'espère pour toi ! » répondit Nami alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de l'appartement.

-« C'est moi, j'ai amené des amis ! » dit Paco en rentrant « Sarah, je te présente… »

-« Mai Miyazaki ! » dit Nami.

-« Nami San, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir…. Potter San »

-« Bonsoir ! »

-« Et c'est encore moi le dernier au courant ! » bougonna Paco.

-« Fait pas la tête, je ne connais pas autant de monde que ça ! » dit Nami « Prend tes 5 ou 6 dernières copines par exemple !…. Euh, Mai, ça te dérange s'il nous ramène à la maison ? »

-« Non. Bien sûr que non. Tu me ramèneras aussi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, et je travaille tôt demain ! »

-« Bon ben, soirée à l'eau…. Allez, en route ! » dit Paco en attrapant ses clés de voiture, à contrecœur.

_

* * *

(1) Information : d'après la Bible américanisée, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que ce cher Bill Clinton n'a eu aucun scrupule à ce faire faire ce genre d'actes, par Monica et d'autres encore. Et c'est sans doute pour cela que les américains (ceux qui font les lois) l'ont reconnus comme n'étant pas légalement un acte sexuel (en 2004 ou 2005)…. Je rappelle que l'histoire, EDM, se passe en 1996 et que c'est en septembre de cette même année que Monica est rentrée comme stagiaire à la Maison Blanche….. Fin du flash d'informations inutiles !  
__(2) Dans un livre lu récemment, « VIP » je crois, l'auteur y décrit, grâce à son héroïne, la mentalité des adolescents et jeunes adultes (16-20ans) américains de familles aisées, de la côte ouest…. Et je dois dire que malgré tout, Barbara et ses amis sont fortement similaires aux personnages du livre, même s'il est vrai qu'il y a caricature et satyre, comme pour mes personnages !  
__(3) Je ne suis pas certaine que cela s'écrive ainsi ! Désolée !  
__(4) Comme nous sommes en 1996, Hale Berry n'a pas encore eu son oscar pour « A l'ombre de la haine »…. Enfin, j crois que c'est très récent, moins de 5ans…. Donc voilà !  
__(5) Oui, oui, Lucius est sensé être en prison (comme me l'a si bien rappelé Magali, ma correctrice), mais ce ne serait pas la première fois dans les livres HarryPotter qu'un personnage est apparemment à Azkaban sans y être vraiment et donc sans avoir alarmé les autorités ! Mais qui remplace Lucius ?_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Maine, côte Est

_NOTE : je sais que je mérite des tapes sur les doigts pour mon retard et le temps que je mets à écrire. Je vous prie donc humblement de bien vouloir me pardonner, merci d'avance!_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Maine, côte Est**

Harry n'eut plus trop le temps de s'inquiéter de la présence de Mangemorts à Los Angeles, puisque le lendemain matin _(dimanche 21 juillet)_ il dût préparer en urgence ses affaires pour quitter cette ville. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de finir de fermer sa malle, l'oncle Vernon entra dans sa chambre à la Fortuna, sans prendre la peine de frapper.

-« Bonjour, oncle Vernon » dit Harry, surpris « Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais »

-« Je suis venu avec ce bon à rien de Henry ! » répondit Vernon, déjà rouge de colère « Et je suis venu pour mettre les choses au point avec toi »

-« A quel propos ? » demanda Harry, se doutant bien du sujet que son oncle allait aborder.

-« A propos de ce voyage » maugréa Vernon « J'étais d'accord pour que tu t'éloignes de MA famille, nous sommes bien plus tranquilles quand tu es loin, il y a moins de choses honteuses qui se produisent. Mais nous avions encore un coup d'œil sur tes faits et gestes, puisque tu étais dans la même ville. Alors, bien que j'apprécie de ne plus te voir jusqu'à l'année prochaine, je tiens à te préciser une chose : cette gamine avec qui tu seras représente un investisseur important pour MOI, tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher ou à lui faire du mal ».

-« Je n'y comptais pas, oncle Vernon » répondit rapidement Harry.

-« Son crétin d'oncle n'est que le régent de ses affaires, et comme elle ne semble pas apprécier Dudley, je préfère ne pas la mettre de mauvaise humeur en le faisant venir avec toi…. Mon avenir mais surtout celui de ta TANTE dépend de ton comportement ! »

-« Comment savez-vous que son oncle est le régent ? » demanda Harry.

-« C'est sa tante, cette douce femme, qui m'a mis au courant » répondit Vernon, cajoleur, avant de reprendre son ton mauvais « Dans cette famille tout dépend de la volonté de cette GAMINE capricieuse. Alors je n'admettrais pas que tu ruines ma carrière, et que tu ruines la vie de ta tante, tu l'as déjà assez fait comme ça ! Tu as compris ? »

-« Oui, oncle Vernon ! Faut que je sois gentil, et que je ne fasse rien de bizarre et que je me comporte comme un gentleman »

-« Oui, prend exemple sur Dudley, lui sait se tenir »

-« _Ben voyons_ » pensa Harry.

-« Et je sais que ça va être très difficile pour toi » continua son oncle n'ayant pas vu la grimace de dégoût de Harry en repensant à la manière de se tenir de son cousin « Mais si tu as un peu d'affection pour ta tante, tu ne détruiras pas SA vie ».

-« Oui, oncle Vernon ».

-« Bien, je vois que tu comprends de plus en plus vite ! Les années t'ont au moins mis du plomb dans la cervelle. Je suis heureux que Dudley ait une aussi bonne influence, sur ses amis comme sur toi » dit Vernon.

-« _S'il s'avait le genre d'influence_… » pensa Harry.

-« Donc, tu seras seul pendant que nous continuerons nos vacances ailleurs ».

-« Mais… » commença Harry « Vous serez où, vous ? »

-« Nous partons d'ici 2jours pour la Floride, il y a là-bas la plus grande concentration de parc d'attraction. Et le beau-frère de Mme Knight possède un superbe hôtel en bord de mer ! Ils y vont tous les ans, si jamais tu as un problème sur la manière d'être avec cette gamine, tu m'appelles ! Ne vas pas tout ruiner avec des idées idiotes ! »

-« Oui, oncle Vernon. Je vous appelle au moindre doute »

-« Nous sommes d'accord ! » dit Vernon « Tes amis viennent bien te chercher à ton arrivée à l'aéroport, quand tu rentres ? »

-« Oui, et nous irons faire nos courses de rentrée aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas, normalement, vous ne me reverrez pas avant l'été prochain »

-« Bonne nouvelle…. Et souviens-toi, pas de choses BIZARRES ! » dit Vernon « Il ne faut pas qu'elle ait des doutes ! »

-« Oui. Au revoir oncle Vernon » dit Harry, soufflant que son oncle sorte enfin.

-« Si ça pouvait être un adieu, ce serait mieux » bougonna-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

-« Je peux entrer ? » demanda Sarah, après quelques minutes.

-« Oui, vas-y » répondit Harry, encore assis sur son lit.

-« Super commode ton oncle. Heureusement, il a un entretien avec ma tante, il est parti rapidement » dit Nami, ne laissant aucun doute sur le type d'entretien que pouvait avoir Hortense et Vernon « Il te rouspétait pour quoi cette fois ? »

-« Pour me dire que je devais avoir une attitude exemplaire, digne d'un gentleman comme Dudley ou lui-même ! »

-« Oh ! J'espère que tu ne suivras pas son exemple alors, je déteste les gens mielleux ! » répondit Nami « J'ai l'impression d'être engluée et sale à chaque fois qu'une personne dans ce genre vient me parler »

-« Je ne comptais pas l'être » répondit Harry « Si Dudley doit être un exemple, c'est bien de celui à ne pas suivre ! »

-« Bien. Henry voudrait savoir si tu es prêt, il aimerait fermer la maison le plus rapidement possible…. Histoire de s'éloigner le plus vite de ton oncle, qui attend Hortense devant la maison. Et c'est pareil pour moi, j'aimerais éviter d'avoir à la voir avant de partir, parce que ce serait mon tour de me faire remonter les bretelles. En public évidemment, pour que je ne puisse pas répliquer ! »

-« Evidemment » murmura Harry « J'ai fini, on va pouvoir fuir comme des malpropres »

-« Quand il s'agit de m'éloigner de ma tante, de sa fille et de leur bande, fuir est effectivement le verbe approprié » dit Nami, caustique « N'oublies pas de prendre tout ce dont tu as besoin pour te distraire. Le vol va être long, on a tout le pays à traverser ! »

-« Tout est dans mon cartable »

-« Parfait. Une fois que tout sera dans la voiture et que Henry aura fermé cette maison, je pourrais enfin dire adieu à cette ville infernale ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, Harry fut surpris que la voiture n'aille pas jusqu'au terminal, par où il était arrivé, mais entre sur les pistes par une entrée privée. Henry les conduisit calmement jusqu'à un petit hangar dont les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, dévoilant 2 jets privés de couleur blanches, avec des meutes de loups gris sur la queue de l'avion et « Wolf's Air Lines » écrit en noir. Henry se gara sur le côté du hangar et tout le monde descendit.

-« On va prendre un de ces avions ? »

-« Ouais ! Comme ça on se posera moins loin de ma maison, avec beaucoup moins de correspondances ! » dit Nami « Si on avait pris un vol intérieur, on aurait dû atterrir à Augusta, dans le Maine, ou à Boston, dans le Massachusetts. Remarque, depuis Boston on aurait pu faire un détour pour que je te montre mon école, le campus de la célèbre université de Harvard, et mon école n'est pas loin d'elle en plus…. Et puis on aurait pu s'arrêter à Salem, on aurait mangé du homard en bord de mer…. Le Maine est le plus grand producteur de homard !... Et puis, si on avait atterri à Hartford, on serait allé voir Yale…. Mais après, c'est qu'il y a pas mal de route à faire. C'est pour ça qu'un petit appareil personnel permet d'aller se poser sur de grands aéroports, si on a l'autorisation, mais il permet d'atterrir et de décoller d'aérodrome. Et c'est pile poil ce qu'il me faut ! »

-« Y'a beaucoup de choses à voir apparemment ! »

-« Ouais, j'oubliais le vieux cimetière indien à Yarmouth ! Ainsi que plein d'autres universités et des parcs nationaux, des musées, des théâtres…. On dit généralement que la côte Ouest, enfin surtout la Sud-Ouest, avec Los Angeles, c'est le milieu du showbiz, de la frime, des soap-opéras et des blondes décérébrées mariées à de vieux hommes riches, tandis que la côte Est, et surtout la côte Nord-Est, c'est plus intellectuel, plus tourné vers le théâtre bien qu'il y ait de très bonnes séries télévisées…. Il y a quand même les 2 meilleures universités américaines, Yale et Harvard. Evidemment, je ne suis pas objective, mais quand même, se sont les plus connues dans le monde, avec Oxford et Cambridge en Angleterre. Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas mes pulls de ces campus, faudra que j'y pense »

-« Tu peux te les acheter par correspondance, sur les sites des Universités, non ? »

-« Oui, si tu le dis, il faudra que je regarde…. Enfin 1 mois sans un seul adulte, ou presque ! Et surtout sans cette très chère tante Hortense ! »

-« Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ta tante » nota Harry.

-« Aimer ma tante ? Ce n'est même pas ma tante d'ailleurs »

-« Ce n'est pas la femme de ton oncle ? »

-« Si, mais le mariage n'a eu lieu que parce que Hortense était enceinte de mon oncle…. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle a fait croire. Donc, comme nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté, Barbara et moi, je considère qu'elle n'est pas ma tante »

-« Comment tu le sais ? »

-« Test ADN ! C'est dingue comme les gens peuvent être stupides quand on brosse leurs poils dans le bon sens ! » _(1)_

-« Comment as-tu pu faire des tests ADN ? »

-« Simple, j'ai raconté à ma tante et à ma cousine que je faisais des recherches sur les gènes de la beauté, que je n'avais pas mais qu'elles devaient forcément avoir…. Elles ont signé une décharge, j'ai eu mes prélèvements, j'ai complété ma liste avec des copains et copines de Barbara et des amis d'Hortense, j'ai aussi eu ceux d'Oncle John et les miens, histoire de couvrir mes arrières…. Tu le sais, j'adore la génétique ! Ben, cette chère tante Hortense ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui pend au bout du nez ! »

-« Tu es…. Machiavélique » dit Harry.

-« Juste sur les bords ! » répondit-elle en grimpant à bord de l'un des jets.

-« Juste sur les bords ? Tu as prévu depuis des années un plan qui aura une conclusion sous peu, et tu dis : juste sur les bords ? »

-« Mon oncle est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Franchement, elle aurait été honnête ou en tout cas moins garce, je n'aurais rien fait. Mais en plus d'être une menteuse et une arriviste, elle est méchante…. Je déteste les gens méchants, ils me donnent envie de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce ! »

-« Bonjour, veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plait, les pilotes préparent le décollage » dit une voix familière derrière Harry.

-« Ah ! Henry ne m'avait pas tout dit ! » dit Nami, tout sourire « Vous avez enfin acceptez mon offre Mary, j'en suis ravie ! »

-« Il faut dire que vous êtes très obstinée »

-« C'est ma qualité première ! » répondit Nami, toujours souriante, ravie d'être arrivée à ses fins « Pas trop déçue du changement de statut ? »

-« Non, je voyagerais moins souvent, mais j'ai un gros avantage pour compenser ! »

-« C'est moi l'avantage ? » demanda Henry en montant à bord.

-« Tu portes la moustache ? » s'étonna Mary.

-« Une fausse moustache » expliqua Nami « Ça le vieillit et le rend plus responsable ! »

-« Il va falloir que je m'y fasse, je suppose. Les bagages sont chargés ? »

-« Oui »

-« Je vais donc prévenir les pilotes que l'on peut décoller » dit Mary en se dirigeant vers l'avant de l'appareil.

-« Attachez vos ceintures » dit Henry « Nous ne devrions pas tarder à décoller, nous sommes dans les temps pour notre plage horaire »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

L'avion privé était très bien agencé et équipé, mais Harry eut quelques frayeurs quand Nami passa aux commandes, alors qu'ils avaient atteint leur altitude de vol. Henry le rassura, elle avait déjà pas mal d'heures de vol derrière elle, et le pilote était toujours là au cas où il y aurait un imprévu. Mary lui donna, encore et toujours à son insu, une potion pour l'endormir mélangée à sa boisson.

-« Alors, bien dormi la Belle aux Bois Dormants ? » le taquina Nami, à son réveil.

-« Va falloir que j'apprenne à détecter les somnifères ! » maugréa Harry « Mary me fait le coup à chaque voyage ! »

-« Lorsque nous arriverons, le matin ne sera pas loin sur la côté Est. Le temps qu'on charge la voiture et qu'on arrive à la maison, le soleil sera levé depuis un moment. C'était pour éviter que tu ne sois trop déphasé…. A cause du décalage horaire »

-« Oh, tant mieux ! Parce que j'ai failli croire que c'était pour que vous puissiez parler sans que j'écoute ! »

-« T'es parano mon gars ! » répondit Nami, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres « Mais cela n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée, ça aurait d'ailleurs pu être une des mes idées si machiavélique, comme tu dis…. Si on avait eu à parler de choses dans ce genre, évidemment ! Mais les problèmes d'intendance domestique, bien que n'étant pas tes affaires, ne sont pas vraiment un sujet sensible, ce serait même soporifique ! »

-« Tant mieux ! On arrive bientôt ? »

-« Dans 4h, on a été dévié à cause d'un gros orage ! » dit Mary « Désirez-vous déjeuner maintenant ? »

-« Ce ne sera pas de refus » dit Harry, recevant la confirmation de son estomac « J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

-« Vous deviez en avoir besoin, ce que je vous ai donné ne fait que vous endormir plus rapidement. Plus vous dormez, plus vous aviez besoin de dormir…. Et, oui, vous avez dormi longtemps » dit Mary « Tenez, votre plateau »

-« Merci »

-« Je pourrais ravoir un petit déj', moi ? »

-« Encore ? Vous en êtes à votre 4ème ! »

-« Les voyages, ça m'ouvre l'appétit. Et vos pancakes sont extras, vous mettez quoi dans votre caramel, des baies de sureau » dit Nami, alors que Harry recrachait presque sa première bouchée « Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Les baies de sureau sont extras, surtout quand on leur enlève le noyau…. Sinon, elles sont mortelles, évidemment ! »

-« Non, je ne mets pas de la confiture de Sureau » dit Mary « Mais de la gelée de groseille »

-« Oh ! J'aurais pourtant juré que c'était du Sureau, faut que j'affine mon palais moi…. Ben, y'a qu'une solution : une nouvelle fournée ! »

Le reste du voyage se passa comme un charme, Harry et Nami firent même un concours de bataille navale électronique, que Nami perdit 9 parties contre 10.

-« Mauvaise perdante ? » demanda Harry.

-« Les jeux de stratégie, ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas ce que je réussis le mieux ! A force ça devient lassant ! »

-« Faut bien avoir des faiblesses, sinon on te prendrait pour un Dieu »

-« Un monstre serait sans doute plus approprié » répondit Nami.

-« Veuillez attacher vos ceintures, nous allons aborder notre descente »

-« Cool, enfin à la maison ! »

Une fois qu'ils eurent atterris et que le pilote les ait amenés à un hangar privé, Nami descendit en vitesse pour se dégourdir les jambes.

-« Ah que ça fait du bien ! Sentez-moi ce bon air pur » dit-elle en revenant pour aider Henry à décharger ses affaires « Comment se portent mes plantes ? »

-« Elles n'ont pas trop souffert du voyage »

-« Tu voyages avec des plantes ? » demanda Harry.

-« Bien sûr ! Ce sont mes petits bébés ! »

-« Tu aimes la botanique ? »

-« C'est super intéressant, surtout quand on étudie que les plantes médicinales et dites de sorcières, comme moi »

-« Plantes de sorcières ? »

-« Oui, comme la mandragore, les aconits napel et tue-loup, la belladone, la grande ciguë…. Bien sûr, il y a aussi les houx et le genêt, avec lesquels elles sont supposées faire leur balai »

-« Tu t'intéresses aux sorcières ? »

-« Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! Les sorcières sont, à la base, des femmes à l'écoute de la nature _(2)_, c'est la peur et l'envie qui ont poussé les hommes à les pendre, les noyer ou les brûler vives ! Quand on pense que le seul tort de ces femmes c'est d'avoir voulu diminuer la douleur de l'enfantement, ou en aidant les femmes à avorter pour qu'elles n'aient pas un dixième enfant qu'elles ne pourraient même pas nourrir, ou encore en les aidant à diminuer les ardeurs ou la violence de leurs époux…. Mais beaucoup de ces femmes n'ont fait qu'être l'objet de la concupiscence masculine ! Leur seul tort est de ne pas avoir voulu se donner au premier venu, et depuis toujours, les hommes détestent ça ! » dit Nami « Et pour en revenir à mon intérêt pour ces plantes, il est en grande partie scientifique, parce qu'elles ont toutes une capacité médicinale, dont il faut évidemment faire attention, car leur efficacité dépend de la nature du sol sur lequel elles poussent…. Et sinon, j'aime les légendes autour ce ces plantes, évidemment, la plupart sont des histoires de grands-mères, pour faire peur. Comment veux-tu que je vérifie qu'un bouquet d'aconit tue-loup fraîchement cueilli et clouté au dessus de ma porte éloigne les vampires, striges et loups-garous ! Faudrait déjà que ces créatures existent… Et j'ai beau faire tout mon possible, mes pieds de Mandragore ne hurle pas, y'a rien à faire ! Alors au lieu de pouvoir vérifier les capacités magiques, que l'on associe aux plantes de sorcières, j'étudie leur capacité médicinales et de poison !... De toute façon, toute plante médicinale peut devenir un poison si elle est absorbée en trop grand excès ou si elle accentue une faiblesse organique »

-« Et pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi des plantes plus communes ? »

-« La grande majorité des plantes peuvent être toxiques et mortelles…. Prend le simple bouton d'or, qu'on trouve à profusion n'importe où. Et bien cette petite fleur provoque des vomissements horribles ! Tu vois, ce n'est pas la rareté de la plante qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qu'elle peut provoquer. C'est pour cela que les seules plantes qui m'intéressent sont au minimum allergènes, comme l'ortie…. Mais j'ai déjà étudié ces plantes-là il y a 2 ans ! C'est pour mon projet de Botanique, il faut que je reproduise des plantes et que je détermine le meilleur milieu pour une plus grande efficacité ! »

-« Et tu ne t'intéresses qu'aux plantes dangereuses ? »

-« Oui, je laisse les petits joueurs s'occupaient des plantes juste belles ! » dit Nami « Mais tu sais, elles sont aussi très belles mes plantes toxiques ! »

-« Mais pourquoi ces plantes-là en particulier, pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi, je sais pas moi, des plantes aromatiques ou des plantes de jardin de curé ? »

-« J'ai déjà étudié les plantes aromatiques…. En dehors de leur utilisation culinaires ou pour éloigner les insectes, comme le basilic qui éloigne les mouches, et bien ce n'est pas très drôle ! Et puis, les plantes de curé sont parfois aussi dangereuses que celles de sorcières. C'est comme pour tout, là où il y a de l'abus, il n'y a pas de plaisir ! Tout est donc dans la modération ! »

-« Mais tu n'as pas peur de t'intoxiquer ? »

-« M'intoxiquer ? Non ! » dit Nami « Faut utiliser des vêtements qui ne laissent rien passer, bien se laver les mains, ne pas les porter à la bouche…. Bref, je respecte les consignes de sécurité ! Et puis, s'il n'y avait pas un peu de piquant, ce serait fichtrement moins tripant ! »

-« On a fini de charger vos plantes » dit Henry « Partons-nous de suite ? »

-« Oui, Mary et toi prenez la camionnette, nous on prend la voiture. Si on n'est plus là quand vous arrivez, c'est qu'on sera chez Mug et ses parents »

-« Mug ? »

-« Ma meilleure copine ! La maison est à 5 Km de la sienne, y'a juste un pré et une petite forêt à traverser ! »

-« Et c'est le diminutif de quoi, Mug ? »

-« Elle s'appelle Magali, mais depuis bien avant que je la connaisse, elle collectionne les Mugs, se sont de très grandes tasses ! »

-« D'où Mug ? »

-« Oui, tu comprends de plus en plus vite, c'est bien ça ! »

-« Je suppose que c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'as fait dormir ? »

-« Je ne t'ai pas fait dormir ! Mais comme oncle John m'a demandé de faire très attention à toi, de ne pas te laisser seul trop longtemps, ben je t'emmène ! Tu verras, Mug et sa famille sont extras ! »

-« D'accord ! » dit Harry, ne pouvant pas faire autre chose « Et on part avec quelle voiture ? »

-« Celle-là ! » dit Nami, en montrant une voiture sportive « Surpris ? C'est une Viper »

-« Tu as l'âge de conduire ? »

-« J'ai été déclarée majeure par un juge fédéral. Je me suis faite émancipée ! Et ça, c'est le point 2 de mon plan machiavélique ! Le point 3 se mettra en place quand tu seras parti ! » dit Nami « Et le petit bonus : s'il arrivait malheur au père de Stella, je pourrais alors l'adopter »

-« A 16 ans ? »

-« On est responsable ou on ne l'est pas, peu importe son âge ! » dit Nami « De plus, étant sa marraine légale, dorénavant majeure, il est hors de questions que je les laisse la placer dans un foyer ou un orphelinat ! »

-« Tu l'aimes vraiment cette petite ! »

-« Je l'aime plus que ma vie ! » répondit Nami, mettant des gants en cuir « Bon, tu grimpes ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« T'inquiètes pas pour tes affaires, Henry les mettra dans ta chambre…. Avant de s'occuper de mettre mes plantes dans les serres…. Ça serait ennuyeux que le miel de Mr Martin soit pollué à cause de mes plantes toxiques ! »

-« Mr Martin ? »

-« C'est le père de Magali. Il enseigne la chimie au collège du coin, et il est apiculteur à ses heures perdues. Quand à sa femme, c'est la vétérinaire du coin, elle part souvent en plein milieu de la nuit, pour aider une vache ou une jument à mettre bas ! Et ils vivent dans une ferme. Ils sont très proches de la nature, très Peace&Love comme dirait mon oncle ! »

-« Un peu comme tes sorcières ! »

-« Tu crois pas si bien dire ! » répondit Nami en allumant le moteur « Attache ta ceinture, je ne suis pas très douce au volant ! »

-« Merci du renseignement ! »

Nami démarra sur les chapeaux de roues et ils prirent rapidement la route. Nami n'était pas si mauvaise conductrice, elle prenait juste les virages un peu sèchement. Harry comprit dès le premier virage pourquoi toutes leurs affaires avaient été mises dans la camionnette : elles se seraient brisées sinon !

Le temps était agréable et le voyage en décapotable s'annonçait bien : pas un nuage à l'horizon, et du soleil dans un superbe ciel bleu. Le paysage était verdoyant et la brise d'été apportait le doux parfum de l'herbe encore humide de rosée et de fleurs à peine écloses. Harry aurait crû qu'il serait allé en bord de mer, puisqu'elle appréciait l'océan, mais ils semblaient plutôt se diriger vers les terres et les montagnes même.

-« J'aurais juré qu'on irait vers la mer » dit Harry.

-« Hey non, on va dans les montagnes, on se rapproche du Québec…. Le Maine est un Etat merveilleux, il y a plus de 6000 lacs et étangs, et beaucoup moins de touristes qu'en bord de mer ! Ensuite, il y a une si belle végétation, tu verrais comment c'est beau en automne » dit Nami « Enfin, nous sommes presque arrivés »

-« Comment tu sais ça ? »

-« Tu vois le gros truc gris, sur le fond à droite ? » dit Nami « Le truc vraiment noir qui ressort par rapport aux montagnes »

-« Ouais, c'est une montagne aussi ? »

-« Un vieux bloc de roche. On l'appelle la Vielle Mégère ou la Vieille Sorcière…. C'est là-bas que nous allons, dans un petit village appelé Witch's Hollow, à cause de cette colline rocheuse ! »

-« Witch's Hollow ? »

-« Tu ne connais pas trop l'histoire du coin, toi ! » se moqua Nami « C'est dans cette partie de l'Amérique qu'il y eu le plus de sorcières tuées, Salem en ayant le record. Pendaison, noyade, bûcher…. Ils avaient de l'imagination les pèlerins ! »

-« Ça a l'air de t'amuser ? »

-« Un peu…. Je me dis que maintenant, les homéopathes et les radiésistes, ils y passeraient tous. Alors que c'est juste une médecine plus douce et naturelle…. Le manque de connaissance a depuis toujours engendré la peur de ce qu'on ne connaît pas ! »

-« C'est pour cela que tu apprends tout ce que tu peux ? »

-« En partie…. Ça ne fera pas de moi quelqu'un de plus ouvert, ou quelqu'un de moins peureux. Ça fera juste de moi quelqu'un qui, s'il s'en donne la peine, comprendra et peut-être acceptera la différence ! »

-« Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas si ouverte que ça ? » demanda Harry « Avec toutes les personnes que tu connais, de milieux, d'ethnies et de cultures différentes ? »

-« Exact ! » répondit Nami « Je peux comprendre, mais j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre le mensonge. Et pourtant, je l'utilise souvent, enfin, le mensonge par omission ! Je ne modifie pas la réalité, je passe sous silence des détails…. Mais bon, comme en général je le fais parce qu'on me pose une question trop vague, ou au contraire trop précise, il est facile de répondre sans vraiment répondre. En général, je fais ça quand ma tante me pose une question. Je ne mens pas à mon oncle ! »

-« En gros, tu fais 2 poids, 2 mesures, selon qui tu as en face ? » dit Harry « C'est sympa de savoir que je ne peux pas te faire confiance pour me dire toute la vérité ! »

-« Parce que tu me dis toute la vérité toi ? » demanda Nami.

-« Il y a des choses que tu n'as pas à savoir, cela fait parti du jardin secret, de l'intimité…. Je ne dévoile pas ma vie personnelle à la première venue ! » répondit Harry.

-« Vaut mieux pour toi, parce que comme technique de drague, c'est l'une des pires ! »

-« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! »

-« Allez, fait pas la tête Harold, on a encore 1 mois, ou presque, avant que tu ne retournes chez toi ! Après, tu seras débarrassé de moi, et moi je serais débarrassée de toi ! »

-« Maître Miyazaki a dit que tu m'apprendrais votre truc »

-« Hein ? T'es sûr ? » demanda Nami « Il n'a pas plutôt dit que je t'apprendrais les bases et qu'il faudrait que tu te débrouilles avec ça pour évoluer ? »

-« Pourquoi ne pas tout m'apprendre ? »

-« Pas assez de temps… Et puis, je suis en vacances moi aussi, bordel ! » dit Nami « Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs ! »

-« C'est vrai ! »

-« Ah ! 10 miles avant le village ! » dit Nami « On ira directement chez Mug, ça sera l'heure du brunch ! »

-« Tu ne penses qu'à manger ! »

-« Mais j'ai faim ! » se plaignit Nami.

-« D'habitude, les filles ont faim, mais parce qu'elles le font exprès, et elles ne se plaignent pas »

-« Ce ne sont que des idiotes ! En privant leur organisme, elles le frustrent. Et donc, il engrange des réserves, sous forme de cellulite, en général sur les fesses et cuisses…. Et c'est très souvent de là qu'elles se trouvent grosses ! Pour commencer à maigrir, il faut d'abord faire la paix avec son corps, et donc recommencer à manger. Un régime ce n'est pas moins manger, ça, c'est la diète. Non, un régime c'est manger mieux !…. Le principe de boire beaucoup d'eau, de manger très bien le matin, bien à midi et léger le soir, elles ignorent ! Et pourtant, ça, et un peu de sport, genre roller pour avoir de super fesses, ben ça aide ! Faut chouchouter son corps ! (3) »

-« Tu as l'air de t'y connaître ! »

-« Quand je vois des filles comme Kate Moss, dite la Brindille tellement elle est maigre _(4)_, et que ça va continuer comme ça…. Berk, je préfère Cindy Crawford ou Claudia Schiffer, au moins, niveau féminité, elles assurent ! Y'en a, elles sont tellement anguleuses, qu'elles en deviennent androgynes ! » maugréa Nami « Les dictats de la mode, c'est bien une chose dont je me passe facilement. Et je ne m'en porte que mieux ! »

-« T'es pas vraiment très fille quand même ! »

-« Et alors ? »

-« Rien, c'était juste une remarque »

-« Bon, on arrive » dit Nami.

-« Witch's Hollow. Bienvenu. 167 habitants » lu Harry sur le panneau « Ils ne sont pas nombreux ! »

-« Et ça ne les dérange absolument pas, crois-moi ! »

-« Si tu le dis… Mais tout le monde doit donc connaître tout le monde ici ? »

-« Sauf pour la semaine de la Chasse aux Sorcières, c'est l'attraction touristique locale »

-« La Chasse aux Sorcières ? Sans rire ? »

-« Oui, mais c'est pas ce que tu penses ! Tous les ans, durant une semaine à compter du premier jeudi d'août, un concours est lancé. Toutes les femmes qui le veulent s'inscrivent du côté des sorcières, et autant d'hommes s'inscrivent du côté des chasseurs…. On est déguisés comme à l'époque. Evidemment, la plupart des sorcières sont des touristes, mais il y a un petit groupe de filles du coin, pour les guider. De même chez les chasseurs. Et puis, ça augmente le suspense ! »

-« C'est quoi le but ? »

-« C'est une sorte de chasse au trésor. Chaque sorcière à une carte avec des instructions, elle doit récolter des plantes, des champignons. On lui donne un manuel lui expliquant les plantes, leur rôle, leur danger et comment les récolter. Elle a aussi une balise GPS pour ne pas se perdre, et de cette manière elle peut s'orienter sur la carte qui lui ait fournie, vu qu'elle ne connaît pas le coin…. C'est comme si elle préparait vraiment un breuvage magique. Elle doit aussi passer par des points dits rituels, que les organisatrices des Sorcières auront tenu secret jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui transmettent son manuel, mais il y aura des rubans pour dire qu'elles y sont passées…. Le but pour les sorcières est de finir, le jeudi. Soir de Saba…. Avec tous les ingrédients et tous les rubans »

-« Et les chasseurs ? »

-« Ils chassent les sorcières ! Leur but est de les attraper, pas juste de les voir ou de les toucher. Ils les arrêtent, le jeu est fini pour elles…. Elles devront attendre le reste de la semaine, dans une fausse cellule, chez le faux shérif local. Bien sûr, leur carte sera reprise, et les chasseurs n'ont pas le droit de les lire, car eux aussi ont les leur ! Il n'est pas interdit en pleine journée qu'une sorcière libère ses sœurs, c'est autorisé. Il suffit juste de reprendre les paniers et cartes dans le bureau du shérif »

-« Et ça attire du monde ? »

-« Evidemment ! Tout le monde se réunit sur la place centrale, quand une sorcière est attrapée, elle lance des sorts sur la foule »

-« Des sorts ? »

-« Pour rire, avec ses mains, pour faire comme des étincelles…. En fait, elle lance des bonbons ou des colliers de perles ainsi que des confettis »

-« Donc, plus le temps passe, plus la probabilité qu'une sorcière réussisse la potion diminue ? »

-« Oui, car plus il y a de chasseurs par sorcière, vu que le nombre de sorcières diminue et que celui de chasseur reste stable » dit Nami « Chaque participant, en dehors de ceux du coin qui sont volontaires pour faire le spectacle, reçoivent un cadeau : chèque cadeau, panier garni, repas au restaurant…. Selon l'âge et sa résistance ! Et pour les locaux, on a une participation, minime, aux bénéfices…. »

-« Mais les gens dorment où ? Dans la forêt ? »

-« Non ! Les Chasseurs rentrent 18h. Les sorcières reviennent à 18h30. Après, c'est grande fiesta, parce que les mamans sont heureuses, etc. Et le lendemain, le départ des sorcières est 8h, et celui des Chasseurs est 8h30 ! C'est souvent à ce moment-là que les Chasseurs ne se présentent pas, ils ont trop fait la fête pour certains ! »

-« Mais les gens font quoi en attendant les arrestations ? »

-« Il y a une petite fête foraine, des concours du plus gros mangeur, du plus gros légume, concours de pêche, de chien d'arrêt, de lancé de cucurbitacée, de la meilleur tarte…. Du plus beau dessin, sculpture en pâte à modeler…. Bref, tout le monde s'occupe. Ça donne l'impression que la ville dépense beaucoup, mais il y a vraiment beaucoup de touristes…. Ils sont moins de 200 en temps normal, ils sont plus de 5.000 cette semaine-là, et encore plus le dernier soir, parce qu'il y a un grand repas dansant avec la fameuse potion…. Mais en fait, c'est banalement une soupe de légumes, on n'y met pas tout ce qu'on nous demande…. En plus, c'est assez éducatif, parce que la liste de ce que les Sorcières doivent ramener est inscrite. Ça apprend aux enfants les champignons vénéneux et les plantes toxiques…. Et ça, les parents aiment bien : joindre la détente à la culture. Enfin, les grands-parents surtout ! Bref, tout le monde s'y retrouve ! »

-« C'est sympa comme principe ! Tu penses que je pourrais être un Chasseur ? »

-« Bien sûr ! »

-« J'ai juste une question, comment font les gens pour savoir où en sont les Sorcières et les Chasseurs ? »

-« Il y a des postes de garde, les gardes-chasses ont un talkie-walkie, et préviennent le Maire. Là, y'a une cloche qui sonne pour dire les nouvelles donnes : quelle sorcière en est à combien de rubans et d'ingrédients, quel chasseur en est à combien d'arrestation. Plus on a de résultats, plus on gagne gros ! Mais je crois que cette année il y aura un écran géant avec nos déplacement, ou une reconstitution de la zone avec nos visages et nos déplacements, pour que les gens suivent ça comme un match en fait, avec un commentateur et tout le tralala »

-« La participation est de combien ? »

-« 1 dollar pour les adultes, la moitié pour les adolescents » dit Nami « Et les enfants peuvent jouer gratuitement, une fois par jour, à une des 4 chasses dans la ville, comme ça ils ne se plaignent pas d'avoir raté la chasse…. Il y a des personnages à rencontrer, il faut répondre à leurs énigmes pour savoir où aller ensuite…. Et bien sûr, des bonbons ou des petits jouets. Ils adorent ça ! Et les parents aussi ! »

-« C'est étrange, j'aurais pourtant juré qu'un si petit village voudrait garder sa tranquillité ! »

-« C'est le seul revenu de la ville ! Tous les produits dérivés, les déguisements de sorcières ou de chasseurs, les hôtels, beds&breakfasts, chambres chez l'habitant, camping…. Tout le canton se regroupe pour aider la ville à organiser cette semaine-là, parce que ça leur amène des clients, des touristes…. Et les américains adorent visiter leur pays en s'instruisant ! »

-« Maintenant, je comprend mieux. On vient déjà de sortir de la ville ? »

-« Oui, il n'y a pas grand-chose, une église, une mairie, une bibliothèque, 6 hôtels et autant de restaurant, et des bars !... La plupart ne sont ouverts qu'en été, et ils appartiennent tous aux gens du coin, qui y font travailler la famille pendant qu'ils veillent sur leur ferme »

-« Ferme ? »

-« On est loin des grandes villes, et des grands axes…. Ici, les gens préfèrent se débrouiller seul que de devoir attendre le passage, parfois occasionnel en hiver, du livreur ! » dit Nami « C'est une habitude…. Et puis, par ferme, j'entends plus un potager, un petit champ et quelques bêtes…. Ce n'est pas les grandes fermes du centre, où il y a la place ! »

-« D'accord »

-« Donc Magali vit dans une ferme ! »

-« Oui, on va y arriver, si je ne me loupe pas le panneau ! » dit Nami en ralentissant « C'est là ! Accroche-toi, va y avoir des trous ! »

-« Merci de me prévenir » dit Harry alors qu'elle essayait de passer entre les nids-de-poule.

-« Normalement, on passe un pont en bois, et on devrait arriver à la ferme ! »

Lorsqu'elle passa le petit pont, Harry remarqua des enfants s'amusant dans l'eau, sous la surveillance d'un plus grand. Nami klaxonna, mais ils avaient déjà remarqué la voiture et courraient pour sortir de l'eau, dans des cris incompréhensibles. La maison apparut au détour d'un chemin, elle était aussi rustique que le terrier, mais beaucoup moins bancale et bien plus grande aussi.

-« On est arrivé ! » dit Nami « Allez, vient, fait pas ton timide. Bienvenu au Refuge ! »

_(1) D'après mes coffrets (saisons 1 et 2) de « CSI : Les Experts Las Vegas », tournés vers 2002, les empreintes digitales ont 50 ans et les tests ADN en ont 15, ce qui fait que en 1996 (approximation pour la 6ème année de HP), ça colle tout bon pour pouvoir en faire !  
__(2) Je crois que j'ai lu une phrase dans le même sens dans le « Da Vinci Code », en français.  
__(3) J'ai lu ça sur un dossier « maigrir ». Plus ça va, et plus un régime, suivi par un nutritionniste, passe par une augmentation de ce qu'on mange, pour consoler le corps, et lui montrer qu'il n'a plus besoin de faire de stocks ! Evidemment, le régime diète est plus rapide, mais on reprend aussi plus de kilos et plus rapidement…. Les régimes à vie, bonjour la déprime !  
__(4) Pour les souvenirs que j'en ai des années 90, en plein dans le collège, la mode et les mannequins sont passés effectivement de Claudia Schiffer, Estelle Halliday ou Laetitia Casta, femmes aux formes rondes, belles et souriantes, au mannequin rachitique, genre Kate Moss, bassin en avant, épaules voûtées, gueule de 10 M de long, et nageant dans les 36 fillettes. Ok, y'en a qui son super mince naturellement, mais quand on pense que la moyenne des françaises, en taille pantalon, et le 42, et qu'on peine parfois à trouver un vrai 40 dans les magasins…. Enfin, c'est le genre de choses qui m'énervent, surtout que les grandes tailles (certains magasins les affiches dès le 44) sont souvent difformes, avec des couleurs cracras…. Bref, la mode, ça m'énerve !_


	14. Chapitre 14 : Le Refuge

**NOTE:  
**Je sais, je sais, vous vous demandez "mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a foutu pendant tout ce temps?"... Et moi aussi je me pose cette question. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça me prendrais autant de temps pour écrire la FIN de HP&FDP, le point final que j'avais en tête au moment où j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction il y a déjà 4ans. Ca a été long, et très difficile pour moi. Mais je l'ai fait, je l'ai fini... Et donc, maintenant, je me remet sur EDM et je vous poste un chapitre.  
Je sais qu'il ne sera pas à la hauteur de votre attente après tout ce temps, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : Le Refuge**

-« Nami ! » hurlèrent les enfants de l'eau en se jetant littéralement sur elle.

-« Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour ! » dit Nami en faisant des gros bisous aux petits.

-« Laissez-la respirer les monstres ! » dit une voix mûre.

-« Salut Yann ! En permission ? »

-« Ouais, il en faut quand même ! Allez les monstres, on rentre, on se sèche, et on passe à table ! »

-« OUAIS !!! »

-« Maman et Magali vous attendent derrière, sur la terrasse…. Il va falloir que tu te changes Nami ! Mug te passera un de ces vêtements…. C'est quand tu veux que tu grandis » dit-il en passant et en lui frottant bien les cheveux du plat de la main « M'man ! Nami est là ! »

Ce qui frappa le plus Harry, en dehors de la rusticité du coin, c'est que toute la famille semblait rousse. D'un roux plus sombre que les Weasley, mais roux quand même !

-« Ah ! Nami ! » dit une voix de femme « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? »

-« Accueil mouillé ! » dit Nami.

-« Je suppose que vous êtes Harry »

-« Oui Madame »

-« Appelle-moi Maggie, comme tout le monde ici ! »

-« Bien, Madame…. Maggie ! »

-« Il apprend vite ce petit ! » dit Maggie « Allez, rentrez ! Va te changer dans la chambre des filles…. Je m'occupe d'Harry ! »

-« D'accord ! »

-« Vient, je te promets que je ne mords pas ! »

-« D'accord » dit Harry, impressionné.

La couleur des cheveux et la localisation dans une ferme n'étaient pas les seuls points communs avec les Weasley. Ici aussi il y avait une grande cheminée dans la cuisine, le mobilier était rustique pour aller avec la maison, mais les objets en vitrine et la profusion de livres donnaient une autre version de la famille. Et il y avait plus de filles.

Harry fut forcé de s'asseoir en bout de table, d'une longue table en chêne brut. Il eut alors l'occasion de voir arriver toute la famille. Mme Martin était une femme petite, plus petite que Mme Weasley, avec des cheveux roux, mais elle était mince et tonique. Mr Martin était bronzé et brun de cheveux, il était grand et carré d'épaules, comme un ancien joueur de hockey ou de football américain. Celui-ci s'assit en face de Harry, de l'autre côté de la table.

Suivirent alors les autres membres de la famille, s'essayant de part et d'autre de la table, en fonction de leur âge, comme si cette dernière avait été agrandie au fur et à mesure des naissances.

Le plus grand et le plus âgé, Yann, s'assit à la gauche de son père. Il était aussi grand et costaud que lui, et le terme « permission » lui revint en mémoire : Yann était sans aucun doute à l'armée.

A côté de lui, un jeune homme au visage fin et aux longues mains s'assit. Il semblait faire la moitié de son frère en largeur. Il avait les cheveux identiques à ceux de ses frères et sœurs, mais longs et portés en catogan, il était plus pâle de peau qu'eux, sans doute parce qu'il restait plus à l'intérieur. Il portait une chemise à manches longues avec un tricot sans manche et col en V par-dessus, l'image même du fils à maman, mais il ne semblait pas souffrir de la chaleur bien présente. Il se présenta, d'une voix calme et posée, comme étant Daniel. Harry ne savait pas trop comment il devait se comporter avec lui, il attendait de voir la manière de faire de la famille.

Arrivèrent ensuite des jumeaux, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ils étaient le juste milieu entre les aînés : finesse et musculature. Ils ne portaient que leur pantalon, et Harry entendit qu'ils étaient en train de réparer une clôture. Ils ne semblaient pas aussi joueurs et rusés que les frères Weasley, ce qui était une bonne chose.

L'aînée des filles se présenta enfin, mais elle vint se poser juste à côté d'Harry. Magali avait, au contraire de ses frères, les cheveux rouges coupés courts. A peine moins grande que Nami, elle tenait énormément de sa mère pour sa physionomie.

Arriva ensuite Mary, qui se plaignit du manque de lumière dans la salle de bain. Son visage n'était pas inconnu à Harry, mais il ne se souvenait plus où il avait bien pu la voir. Elle était plus jeune que Magali, mais la dépassait déjà de 2 têtes.

Le dernier des garçons se présenta comme Paul, et posa de suite des questions à Nami, à côté de qui il était assis, sur son ordinateur et son téléphone portable. Il était évident que l'informatique et l'électronique le passionnaient, il avait d'ailleurs avec lui l'intérieur d'un mécanisme, que sa mère confisqua pour la durée du repas.

Une paire de jumelles, de même pas 10 ans, fit une entrée fracassante en chantant une chanson de bienvenue pour Harry, dans leur tenue bleue ciel à volant. Avant d'être applaudie et de s'asseoir à côté de Magali.

En dehors du père qui avait les yeux gris, toute la famille avait les yeux de la mère : bleu. Sur les visages halés par le soleil, ils ressortaient encore plus beau.

-« Silence ! » demanda le père, et le silence se fit « Je sais que vous êtes heureux de revoir Nami et de voir de nouvelles têtes, mais n'oublions pas les bonnes habitudes : merci Mère Nature pour ce délicieux repas, merci pour la bonne santé de ma famille, louée soit la Nature…. Bon appétit »

La bataille fit rage pour savoir qui aurait les meilleures parts. Harry se tourna vers Nami pour avoir une explication :

-« Le bénédicité n'est pas sensé être un remerciement au Seigneur ? »

-« Quand on est croyant ! Ici, tu crois en ce que tu veux, tant que tu respectes Mère Nature »

-« Oh ! »

-« J'ai oublié les présentations ! » dit Nami en se levant, recevant de boule de mie de pain de la part d'un des jumeaux « Quoi ! Ça arrive !... Bon, Harold, voici la famille Martin au grand complet : Damien, le père…. Il est d'origine française, ça s'entend un peu quand il parle et beaucoup quand il est en colère ! Ensuite, Maggie, qui, comme ses cheveux l'indiquent, est d'origine irlandaise…. D'où la couleur rousse majoritaire par ici »

-« Vivent les roux ! » cria Daniel, à la surprise de Harry, le prenant un peu pour le Percy de la famille.

-« YEHHH ! » hurla toute la famille.

-« On est un peu en minorité…. Continuons ! Donc, par ordre décroissant : Yann, l'aîné, entré à la Navy cette année grâce à son don en football américain. Il espère être celui qui permettra de mettre une raclée à l'Army…. C'est une petite guerre ente les 2 armées, depuis des générations…. »

-« Salut ! »

-« Ensuite, Daniel » dit Nami « Ne te fies surtout pas à ses airs de Monsieur Parfait sur Lui…. Il a beau être au conservatoire de Musique de New York, il n'en reste pas moins le premier à faire la fête, tant qu'on ne s'en prend pas à ses mains ! »

-« C'est pour cela que je fais la bise à toutes les filles ! Et elles adorent ça ! » dit-il, recevant des projectiles de toute la tablée.

-« Il tient beaucoup de son père pour le charme français !!! »

-« Merci » dit Damien Martin.

-« Ensuite, les jumeaux…. Aussi bon en base-ball l'un que l'autre. Ce qui les a souvent aidés pour échanger leur place. Mais la future star, qui entrera bientôt en ligue mineur du Nord-Est, c'est Connor. »

-« Salut ! »

-« Tandis que Sean, lui, entrera dans la meilleure école de danse américaine, s'il réussit son concours ! »

-« Y'en a qui doive bosser durant leurs vacances ! » dit Sean.

-« Yep, la vie est trop injuste ! »

-« Ne les écoutes pas, ils sont juste stressés pour leurs premières ! »

-« Menteuse ! » crièrent les jumeaux en lui envoyant des toasts.

-« Pas de bagarre avec la nourriture ! » les reprit leur mère.

-« Oui, M'man ! »

-« Continue les présentations Nam.»

-« Merci Maggie. » dit-elle, en enlevant les quelques miettes de ses cheveux « Magali, à côté de toi…. Ma meilleure copine depuis, whah, de longues années déjà. Bref, je suis certaine que tu comprends. Au fait, tu as fait quoi à tes cheveux, Mug ? »

-« J'ai essayé une couleur…. Elle flash, hein ! »

-« C'est clair ! » dit Nami « Après Magali, encore une fille : Mary. Si sa tête te dit quelque chose c'est qu'elle est dans une des séries que je regarde…. En fait, je la regarde que parce qu'elle est dedans. »

-« Et nous aussi » dit Magali « On est son premier fan-club ! »

-« Hey, Nami » dit Mary « J'ai eu une proposition pour un second rôle dans un film de science-fiction, ça va me changer des soap-opéra. »

-« C'est génial, le premier pas dans le monde du grand écran. Ne te laisse pas impressionner ! »

-« Avec papa comme agent et encadrement parental, se sont eux qui ne vont pas devoir se laisser impressionner ! » dit Daniel.

-« Yep ! Euh, j'en étais où ?... Mais oui, notre Monsieur Géo Trouvetout… Paul, qui intéresse déjà le MIT ! Par contre, ne laisse pas de calculatrice, téléphone ou autre truc électronique sans surveillance, parce qu'il risque de te prendre des pièces pour faire ses projets ! »

-« Mais, au contraire, si tu as un problème sur un de tes appareil, tu viens me voir, je te trafiquerais ça en peu de temps. »

-« D'accord, merci, j'y penserais. » dit Harry.

-« Et pour finir, nos charmantes sirènes, vedettes de tous nos bals, les jumelles Mégane et Morgan. Elles chantonnent du soir au matin, alors j'espère que tu aimes la musique. »

-« Oui, c'est appréciable. »

-« Super, alors on te fera écouter nos disques ce soir. » dirent les jumelles.

-« Hum… Hum ! » les reprit Maggie.

-« Ou une autre fois, quand tu seras disponible. »

-« J'en serais ravi » dit Harry.

-« Il est bien » dit Megan en regardant Nami avec un drôle d'air.

-« Bon, maintenant que la famille Martin est présentée, il faut que je te présente, mais attend » dit Nami, en lui arrachant sans douceur sa postiche « Voici Harry, il vient d'Angleterre »

-« Potter ! » murmura, étonné, Damien Martin.

-« Quoi ? » s'étonna sa femme, sans remarquer que Magali avait mis ses mains sur la bouche des jumelles.

-« Et si nous allions dans la cuisine pour en parler » dit Damien en se levant.

-« Pour sûr qu'on va en parler ! »

-« Euh…. Nami ? » dit Sean « Tu viens, faudrait que je te parle d'un truc. T'inquiètes pas pour le repas, ils préfèreront entendre la dispute des parents »

-« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce… ? »

-« Vient par là » dit Sean en l'entraînant vers le fond du jardin.

-« Pourquoi il l'emmène ? » demanda Harry.

-« Je suppose qu'elle ne sait pas que tu es un sorcier » dit Magali.

-« Quoi ? Non, tu te trompes, je ne suis pas un… »

-« On l'est tous ici » dit Paul « Elle sait qu'on est des sorciers qui vivent comme des moldus, mais si tu ne lui as rien dit, vaut mieux pas que tu le fasses…. Crois-moi, si tu te la mets à dos maintenant, tu ne finiras pas tes vacances vivant ! »

-« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry.

-« Nami a découvert que j'étais une sorcière à l'école…. On prend tous des cours par correspondance, en vivant comme des moldus »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que maman a crû que papa était un moldu » dit Yann.

-« Et p'pa a crû que maman était une moldue » dit Daniel.

-« Et ils n'ont pas voulu s'avouer leur état de sorcier, pour ne pas perdre l'autre » dit Magali.

-« Mais vivre ici, c'est un peu comme dire qu'on est un sorcier » dit Connor « Le village est rempli de sorciers aimant les moldus, de sorciers nés de moldus, de Cracmols et de couple mixte ne voulant pas perdre les 2 cultures »

-« Whah ! » dit Harry « Mais Nami, elle est au courant pour le village ? »

-« Elle a des doutes » dit Magali « Et d'ici peu elle trouvera des réponses. Elle a horreur de ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questions »

-« J'en connais une autre comme ça ! »

-« Qui ? » demanda Morgan.

-« Ma meilleure amie » dit Harry « Elle s'appelle Hermione, et dès qu'il y a un problème à résoudre, elle va à la bibliothèque de l'école »

-« Tu es donc à Poudlard ? » demanda Paul « Dans quelle maison ? »

-« Gryffondor » dit Harry.

-« Tu connais donc notre cousin, Seamus Finnegan ? »

-« Seamus est votre cousin ? » demanda Harry.

-« En fait, maman est la cousine de sa mère » dit Yann « Mais on a très peu de nouvelles, la famille est un peu en froid depuis quelques temps…. Sans doute à cause des problèmes avec votre fameux Mage Noir dont personne ne dit jamais le nom »

-« Vous êtes bien au courant de ce qu'il se passe chez nous »

-« Nos parents sont abonnés à des journaux magiques, papa à une Gazette française et maman à la Gazette du Sorcier, anglaise » dit Connor « C'est en trouvant leurs journaux respectifs qu'on a compris qu'ils étaient tous les 2 sorciers »

-« Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

-« Parce qu'on en profite un max ! » dit Daniel « Imagine, tes 2 parents sont sorciers et croient l'autre moldu. Mais ils sont très contents d'avoir des enfants sorciers, et à chaque rentrée scolaire, on a droit à une bourse avec des Gallions pour aller faire des courses au village, une par chacun des parents ! »

-« Ça ne vous dérange pas d'en quelque sorte voler vos propres parents ? » demanda Harry.

-« Comme ça on se prend des livres neufs au lieu de livres d'occasions » dit Magali « Et surtout, on se prend de très bon talisman repousse-moldu, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne prenne nos affaires ou nos devoirs »

-« Et puis ça vaut bien la peine, on se tape quand même une double scolarité ! » dit Daniel « Et nos activités, foot, piano, baseball, chant, informatique et autres, ben on les paie aussi…. Ok, on pourrait nous accuser d'association de malfaiteurs, mais quel enfant n'utilise pas ses parents l'un contre l'autre ? Aucun ! On le fait tous, et les enfants de divorcés encore plus…. »

-« Mais, et si vous avez des talismans repousse-moldu, pourquoi Nami est au courant ? »

-« Ça, c'est de ma faute » dit Magali « J'avais pris trop de retard, une année, dans les 2 scolarités…. Je passais mes nuits à travailler mes devoirs, et mes journées je suivais à peine le cours. Nami me les prêtait…. Tant que je ne disais rien pour ses sorties nocturnes »

-« Sorties nocturnes ? »

-« Par moment elle dormirait toute la journée, et par d'autres, elle ne dort pas de la nuit…. Donc, elle va se promener »

-« Ah oui, son majordome m'en avait parlé. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

-« Un soir, au lieu d'aller faire un tour, elle est sortie mais est restée dans l'arbre devant notre fenêtre. Et elle m'a vu faire mes devoirs d'enchantements »

-« Mais tu n'as pas reçu un hibou ? »

-« C'est là le truc bizarre avec Nami » dit Daniel « C'est que même si elle est considérée comme une moldue, elle devait déjà connaître, et plutôt bien, le monde de la magie, pour ne rien déclencher »

-« Elle pourrait être une Cracmol ? »

-« Non, moi je pense qu'elle est une sorcière qui ne l'est pas » dit Connor « Qu'elle n'a pas assez de pouvoir pour aller dans une école de magie, ou pour suivre des cours par correspondance, mais qu'elle est quand même une sorcière »

-« Ou alors c'est une sorcière dont les pouvoirs ont été bridés à la naissance…. Mais c'est de la vielle magie, et seul un parent peut le faire sur son enfant. La question serait donc pourquoi, pourquoi lui avoir bridé ses pouvoirs magiques…. » dit Yann « Mais bon, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il vaut mieux que tu te taises pour ton état de sorcier »

-« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas lui dire, que je suis un sorcier ? »

-« Parce qu'elle a beau vouloir être une sorcière, elle n'en est pas une » dit Maggie en revenant s'asseoir « Quand je pense que durant toute ses années j'ai été trompée par mes propres enfants ! »

-« Hey, la faute à qui ? » dit Daniel.

-« Il n'empêche que vous avez de la chance » dit Damien.

-« Vous ne divorcerez pas alors ? » demanda Mary, qui avait été muette depuis un moment « J'ai pas envie que vous divorciez ! Tous les parents de comédiens sont divorcés »

-« Bien sûr que non, et non, on ne divorcera pas, Mary. Ne t'inquiètes pas ! » dit Damien « Il va juste falloir qu'on ait tous une longue, très longue discussion »

-« Alors invite aussi tout le village » dit Yann « Parce que ça fait un moment que les paris sont lancé pour savoir quand vous le découvrirez ! »

-« Et bien, si tout le village s'y met ! »

-« Et les villages autour, ils sont aussi sorciers ? » demanda Harry.

-« Non, tous moldus » dit Maggie « Ah, Sean lui a demandé ! »

-« Il a fait diversion, c'était maintenant ou jamais » dit Connor.

-« Demander quoi ? » dit Harry.

-« Sean devait passer son concours avec une de ses camarades de conservatoire. Mais elle lui a téléphoné il y a 2 semaines pour lui dire qu'elle danserait avec un autre, alors que les auditions sont dans moins d'1mois maintenant » dit Magali.

-« J'ai jamais vu Sean aussi en colère » dit Paul « J'ai dû réparer pas mal de ses bêtises ! »

-« Alors ? » demanda Damien.

-« Elle a dit oui ! »

-« Merci » dit Maggie « Tu sais que tu lui sauves la mise ? »

-« Ça je sais, mais il a intérêt à s'en souvenir la prochaine fois que je lui demanderais un service ! »

-« Comme si tu me laisserais la possibilité d'oublier » dit Sean en l'embrassant rapidement sur la bouche.

-« N'essaie pas de m'attendrir, Martin, tu as une dette envers moi, je ne l'oublierais pas » dit Nami « Bon, est-ce que je peux enfin manger ? »

-« Euh, attend, je te prends ça, et ça, et ça aussi » dit Sean en lui enlevant toasts, bacon et confiture.

-« Si tu veux que je danse mal, continue comme ça ! » dit Nami, en grognant « Tant que tu peux me soulever, j'ai pas à faire un régime céleri ! »

-« On va voir ça alors » dit Sean en la soulevant d'une main, au niveau des hanches, jusqu'au dessus des ses épaules « Bon, tu peux manger, mais on se met vite aux entraînements »

-« Mais à table avant ! » dit Nami en engouffrant un toast.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

Le repas se passa bien, et dans la bonne humeur. La tempête s'était rapidement éloignée pour la famille Martin, mais pour Harry, il y avait encore quelques nuages noirs : Nami était-elle une sorcière, une Cracmol ou simplement une moldue trop chanceuse ?

En début d'après midi, la famille fut rejointe par Henry et Mary, qui en avaient fini avec le déménagement et le réaménagement de la maison. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, à l'ombre d'un chêne, à ne faire qu'apprécier l'instant présent.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le moment de rentrer dormir chez soi arriva enfin, Nami préféra laisser la voiture pour couper à travers bois, à pied, plutôt que de se taper le passage du pont. Elle entraîna donc Harry à travers le jardin des Martin, puis à travers plusieurs champs et enfin à travers une forêt.

-« Tu passes souvent pas là ? » demanda Harry, trouvant le coin bien trop calme et lugubre au fur et à mesure de leur progression.

-« Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a pas de loups-garous ou de vampires dans cette forêt »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je t'ai entendu parler de créatures magiques avec Paul, durant le dîner. Il adore ça, et à son école il raconte toujours des histoires qui foutent la trouille à ses camarades de classe…. Mais ils en redemandent à chaque retour de vacances ! »

-« Et pourquoi il n'y aurait pas de vampires dans cette forêt ? »

-« Parce qu'il y a plein d'Aconit Tue-loup, réputés pour éloigner les striges, loups-garous et vampires ! » dit Nami « Mais tu risques d'y rencontrer des animaux sauvages, des spectres, des arbres mangeurs d'humains »

-« Très drôle ! J'ai failli te croire jusqu'à ce que tu parles de spectres ! »

-« Zut ! Et le fait que je vive dans une maison hantée, ça t'effraie ? »

-« Courant d'air et imagination galopante ! » répondit Harry.

Mais lorsqu'il déboucha de la forêt sur la clairière où se tenait la maison, il fut beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

-« J'ai découvert cette maison en me promenant dans les bois, à mes premières vacances ici. Je l'ai acheté dès que j'ai réussi à trouver à qui elle appartenait »

-« Et ? »

-« Ben ça a été plus difficile de trouver le propriétaire que de lui faire lâcher cette maison » dit Nami « Mug m'a dit que les gens du coin la croit hantée, même depuis que j'y vis. C'est un peu pour ça qu'il me prenne pour une folle ! »

-« Et tu l'es ? Euh, et elle l'est, hantée ? » demanda Harry, se rappelant des histoires sur la Cabane Hurlante et de la réalité à ce sujet.

-« Je n'ai jamais vu personne, mais il est vrai que parfois j'entend comme des pleurs et que je sens une présence… Mais c'est surtout dans le jardin ! »

-« Et le cimetière, il était en option ? » demanda Harry en remarquant les croix celtes tombant en ruine.

-« Non, vendu avec ! » répondit fièrement Nami « Parfois, il y a des feux follets ! »

-« Tu plaisantes ? »

-« Non, je te jure ! J'ai dû passer des centaines de nuits dans le cimetière à essayer de comprendre comment ça se faisait…. J'ai un goût immodéré pour le paranormal, la mort et la sorcellerie…. Bref, le morbide, j'ai même eu ma période gothique… En tout cas, pour le paranormal et les films d'horreur, la maison et le jardin sont extras ! »

-« Elle tombe en ruine » dit Harry.

-« Mais non ! Elle est bien solide » dit Nami « Quand j'ai voulu la faire consolider, alors que j'avais moi aussi cette impression, les entrepreneurs n'ont jamais réussi à enlever la moindre planche ! »

-« Tu penses qu'il y a un sort dessus ? »

-« Non, je pense qu'à l'époque où on l'a construite, les maisons étaient faites pour durer plusieurs génération. C'était du solide, ce n'est pas comme ces maisons vendues en kit où tu entends ton voisin qui ronfle ! Parfois, il n'y a pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver une réponse rationnelle et logique »

-« Elle donne froid dans le dos ! »

-« A côté des tableaux qu'il y avait dedans, la maison est super joyeuse »

-« Les tableaux ? »

-« Ouais, ceux des anciens propriétaires…. J'avais l'agaçante impression d'être suivie et observée. Alors je les ai tous mis au grenier. Depuis, ça va mieux. En dehors du fait que j'ai des objets qui changent de place »

-« Et ça ne te fait pas peur ? »

-« Ben non, pourquoi ? » demanda Nami « En fait, ça m'énerve, parce que je perd du temps à chercher mes affaires. Et ça m'énerve aussi parce que je n'arrive jamais à les voir bouger »

-« Il y a un fantôme dans cette maison » dit posément Harry.

-« Oui, et je pense que c'est le fantôme d'une petit fille. C'est elle que j'entends rire ou pleurer…. Par contre, j'ai eu beau cherché dans les archives du village, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette maison »

-« Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

-« Oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi ! Et c'est bien ce qui m'intrigue »

-« Et tu n'as pas pensé à faire exorciser la maison ? »

-« Si, mais ça ne marche pas… En fait, il ne se passe rien quand un exorciste vient, et quand il repart, les choses reprennent. Tu sais, c'est peut-être simplement moi qui provoque ces choses, il parait que dans les séances de spiritisme, c'est essentiellement la force mentale des personnes présentes qui fait que la table bouge ou lévite »

-« Elle ne me fait vraiment pas une bonne impression cette maison » dit Harry, au pied d'une volée de marche.

-« Allez, vient, froussard ! » dit Nami « Tu verras, l'intérieur est différent ! »

Nami le força à pénétrer dans la maison, alors que le plancher de bois, sous ses pieds, craquait sous la pression.

-« Ouvre les yeux ! »

-« Whah ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! »

-« Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais garder l'intérieur dans le même état ! Vive la peinture ! » dit Nami « En tout cas, l'aspect repoussant de la maison aide à éloigner les gosses. Quoique certains enfants du village, quand ils font des paris, viennent ici…. C'est Mr Martin qui me l'a dit. Il vient faire un tour de temps en temps pour voir si personne n'a fait de dégât ! »

-« Ça tranche nettement, ces couleurs chaudes »

-« C'est fait pour. Te sens-tu plus en sécurité ? »

-« Ce n'était pas un sentiment d'insécurité, mais plus un malaise »

-« Ah !... Et il est passé ? »

-« Oui »

-« Bon, je te fais visiter : donc là, on est dans l'entrée. La porte à droite donne sur mon bureau, qui me sert souvent de chambre, la suivante sur la cuisine et la réserve, et une salle de bain de fortune. La réserve donne sur la cave…. Enfin, je crois que c'est une cave, la porte d'accès est irrémédiablement coincée ! »

-« Ah bon ? »

-« Le bois a du trop travailler, peut-être à cause de l'humidité…. Avant, les caves étaient à même le sol, il n'y avait pas de béton entre la terre et les étagères… Alors, imagine les dégâts si un champignon ou une moisissure se développait, ce qui arrivait fréquemment : maladie, hallucination, fausses couches, malformation du fœtus…. Bref, de nombreuses raisons de croire en la possession par le Démon et autres sornettes. Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'il y a eu beaucoup de procès pour sorcellerie…. L'histoire est tellement bizarre ! »

-« T'es vraiment bizarre ! » dit Harry « Tu t'en rends compte au moins ? »

-« Moi, bizarre ? » s'interrogea Nami « Moui, sans doute, il faut dire que mon premier souvenir c'est de voir ma mère se suicider… Ça n'a pas vraiment dû m'aider à être normale ! »

-« Ta mère s'est suicidée sous tes yeux ? »

-« Pas vraiment. La maison de mon père est au bord d'une falaise surplombant des tonnes de rochers…. On l'appelle les Gueules du Loup, car les rochers en bas, comme la falaise, semblent vraiment former deux têtes de loups…. Personne ne saute de là, sauf s'il ne veut pas en revenir. Et j'ai vu ma mère qui sautait de la falaise, un soir de pleine lune…. C'est peut-être de là qu'est venu mon manque de sommeil pour ces jours-là ! » dit Nami « Enfin, arrêtons de discuter du passé ! Ce soir, le présent, ce sont les chambres. Elles sont à l'étage ! Vient, et ne t'inquiètes pas, l'escalier n'a pas de planche branlante. Il ne fait même pas de bruit »

-« Et il y a quoi en bas ? » demanda Harry alors que l'escalier séparait en 2 un couloir.

-« Sous l'escalier, un placard à balai » dit Nami « Et au fond, j'ai aménagé un laboratoire pour photo, tout dans le noir. Et j'ai aussi mon atelier, pour mes créations diverses… Vient, à gauche »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à droite ? »

-« Au dessus de nous, cette trappe, c'est l'accès au grenier. Et par le grenier, on accède aux 2 terrasses surplombant les chambres…. Tu sais, la sorte de tour…. C'est le grenier. Les 4 pièces du fond, là-bas, sont des chambres et une bibliothèque. Mais elles étaient trop lugubres et encombrées…. Je n'y vais jamais. Il le faudra bien, un jour, pour faire du ménage et de la restauration. Mais elles me foutent la trouille, surtout celle au fond, à droite. Elle donne sur le cimetière, on le voit très bien »

-« Tu vis dans une maison qui te faire peur, c'est paradoxal »

-« La maison ne me fait pas peur, je l'ai adoré dès que je l'ai vu. Mais c'est cette pièce là, je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Elle me semble néfaste…. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. La maison est construite bizarrement. Comme ça, on dirait qu'elle est comme toute les autres de l'époque, un rez-de-chaussée avec cuisine, salon, bureau et autres dépendances, et une tour centrale…. Mais bizarrement, quand tu places les plan de chaque étage l'un sur l'autre, tu découvres qu'il n'y a rien sous la chambre du fond…. Ou en tout cas, il y a un mur super épais qui cache la pièce qu'il est sensé y avoir, et c'est dessus encore qu'il y a la cave… »

-« C'est étrange »

-« Je trouve aussi…. C'est comme s'il y avait une colonne d'énergie néfaste, sortant de terre, à cet endroit précis » dit Nami « Mais bon, ne parlons plus de l'aile nord. Nous, on dort dans l'aile Sud. Comme dans l'aile nord, il y a 6 pièces. Une petite bibliothèque qui peut te servir de bureau, si tu veux. Il y a aussi une salle de jeu, avec une table de billards. On fait souvent des parties avec les Martins… Et puis après, il y a 4 chambres autour. La mienne est celle de gauche, la tienne est en face. Ça te va ? »

-« Ouais, j'espère juste ne pas rencontrer ton fantôme ou ce qui vit ici »

-« Elle n'est pas méchante, juste farceuse ! » dit Nami « Moi, je considère qu'elle est la Gardienne de cette maison, et je la remercie de veiller dessus en mon absence »

-« Même dans mon école, il n'y en a pas d'aussi bizarre que toi »

-« Merci du compliment » dit Nami « Et bonne nuit »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Après avoir eu du mal à s'endormir, Harry eut du mal à sortir du lit, lorsque Nami vint le réveiller le lendemain matin.

-« Alors la marmotte, le petit lit est trop douillé ? »

-« Ouais » bailla Harry « J'ai super bien dormi »

-« Tu vois qu'il n'y a pas à avoir peur de cette maison. Tu as trop d'imagination ! » dit Nami « Allez, lève-toi, faut qu'on aille chez les Martin »

-« Pour ? »

-« Euh, ben moi, je dois voir avec Sean pour la danse. Et toi, ben tu le remplaceras auprès de Connor »

-« Hein ? »

-« Tu répareras la clôture, juste ce matin »

-« J'aurais jamais le droit à de vraies vacances ! » gémit Harry.

-« Pour quoi faire ? Au bout d'une semaine à ne rien faire, tu auras pris du gras, et tu trouveras le temps long » dit Nami « Et puis, comme ça, tu te rends utile ! »

-« D'accord… »

-« Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Connor est super sympa ! »

Après une douche rapide, Harry retrouva Nami sur le pas de la porte. En plein jour, la maison ne paraissait plus aussi effrayante, elle avait même un certain cachet, une certaine authenticité, que n'aurait jamais la maison des Dursley par exemple. Même le cimetière était joyeux, avec la mousse verte un peu partout, les oiseaux se posant sur les croix pour chanter et des fleurs des champs tout autour des tombes.

-« Ça a une toute autre ambiance en plein jour »

-« Ouais, c'est calme, et bucolique même…. J'adore prendre des photos de cet endroit, ou de la forêt. La lumière traverse les feuillages, et on peut la voir, la dessiner…. Comme des rayons de soleil traversant les nuages après un orage » dit Nami « Ce lieu est si paisible, en plein jour »

-« La forêt me semble plus vivante aussi, que cette nuit »

-« Elle vit aussi la nuit, mais tu le vois moins…. Les animaux nocturnes sont présents et bien éveillés, mais ils sont aussi plus craintifs, car c'est l'heure de la chasse pour le hibou et la chouette. Cette partie de la forêt s'appelle d'ailleurs le Nid du Hibou…. Un rocher dit Sorcière, une forêt dit Hibou…. Que de connotation à la sorcellerie, et même une maison hantée ! »

-« Il n'y a pas énormément de touristes par ici, en temps normal »

-« Non, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Les touristes sont sympas, ils sont la source de revenu… Mais parmi eux il y a toujours des cons qui se prennent pour les rois. Et il y a aussi les détraqués, pervers sexuels et autres…. Dans un petit village comme celui-ci, où tout le monde se connaît, où les générations se succèdent et s'entrecroisent, on sait qui est le vilain garçon… On sait aussi qu'il se calmera un jour et rentrera dans le droit chemin, parce que c'est la vie qui veut ça. Mais les jeunes de la ville, les adultes de la ville… Eux, ce n'est pas pareil, fondu dans la masse, livrés à eux même, sans repère et modèle…. On enregistre les plus gros délits et le plus de délit durant la période touristique. En hiver, il y a les oublis de paiement des factures, ça arrive souvent, parce qu'on est pris par les travaux de la ferme. Il y a aussi les excès de vitesse, mais minime. Ou les rixes au bar, qui se terminent toujours par une nouvelle tournée de bières… oh, il faudra que tu goûtes à la bière du Betty, la femme du maire, elle est extra ! »

-« A ce point ? »

-« Au point qu'elle ne la sert qu'aux villageois, en dehors de la semaine de Chasse à la Sorcière »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que les touristes en boivent jusqu'à plus soif. Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a fait, ni ce qu'elle met dedans, mais elle est vraiment bonne ! Son mari et ses fils cultivent le houblon, qui sert à la fabrication de la bière…. Et elle, elle fabrique la bière. Elle vend des petits fûts, ils sont plus chers que ceux des bières classiques, mais en général on les lui réserve d'une année sur l'autre…. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il y a beaucoup de touristes ! »

-« Et toi, tu es considérée comme touriste ? »

-« A moitié ! J'ai une maison ici, donc non. Mais j'y suis rarement, donc oui…. »

-« Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait autant d'animaux » dit Harry, alors qu'ils sortaient de la forêt.

-« Cela ne s'appelle pas le Refuge pour rien ! » dit Nami « C'est un refuge pour animaux…. Il y a un peu de tout, les gardes-chasses les amènent ici car Maggie est la vétérinaire du coin…. C'est aussi la meilleure vétérinaire de l'Etat, enfin, à mon avis ! »

-« Les chevaux aussi sont amenés par les gardes-chasses ? »

-« Non, la plupart du temps, ce sont les anciens propriétaires qui n'ont pas le courage d'abattre l'animal. Si ce n'est pas obligatoire, Maggie ne les euthanasies pas, ils restent ici, à la retraite, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient vraiment trop vieux…. C'est aussi la fourrière, avec les chiens et chats errants…. Il y a une volière avec des dizaines de hiboux, chouettes et autres volatiles, qui y sont mieux que dans la forêt, même s'ils y chassent encore »

-« Elle est très occupée »

-« Mais elle est bien aidée ! Les enfants Martin aident aux taches du Refuge, tu vas aider toi aussi, c'est la clôture nord qu'il faut réparer, pour que les animaux ne sortent pas…. Il y a aussi des cages, dans la partie la plus éloignée des habitants, pour les animaux sauvages : oiseaux blessés, cerfs pris dans des barbelés, couguars, chats sauvages »

-« Couguars ? »

-« Ouais, des énormes chats, de la taille d'une panthère ! Ils sont beaux !!! » dit Nami « Mais seul Plume d'Aigle, le vieux garde-chasse, s'occupe de se genre d'animaux »

-« Plume d'Aigle ? »

-« Tu sais que les Etats-Unis étaient à la base un pays d'indiens »

-« Oui »

-« Même si beaucoup ont été tués par les hommes blancs, il en reste…. Un peu. Je ne sais de quelle tribu Plume d'Aigle fait parti, mais lui et ses fils sont les gardes-chasses du canton. Ils connaissent la forêt et ses habitants mieux que quiconque. Ils encadrent la Chasse aux Sorcières de manière à ce qu'on ne dérange pas trop les animaux, et surtout qu'on ne fasse pas de mauvaises rencontres…. C'est la période de croissance et d'éducation pour les plus jeunes, les mères sont très à cran ! »

-« D'accord »

-« Hey, Harry ! » dit Connor « Tu viens avec moi ! T'as déjà fait du Quad ? »

-« Non, c'est quoi ? »

-« Allez, vient, je vais te montrer ! » dit-il « Je te le ramène entier ! »

-« Si tu y tiens ! » répondit Nami, en se dirigeant vers une grande grange.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Connor et Harry arrivèrent plus vite à la clôture nord avec le Quad. Il est vrai qu'elle en avait bien besoin, les intempéries l'avaient mise dans un piteux état. Une grande partie était déjà réparée, mais il leur faudrait encore plusieurs journées pour finir.

-« Alors Harry, comment trouves-tu la maison de cette chère Nami ? »

-« De jour, elle est bien »

-« Ouais…. Petit, avec Sean, on s'amusait à celui qui s'en approcherait le plus. Mais nous aurions jamais pensé que quelqu'un oserait s'y installer »

-« Elle dit qu'il y a un fantôme, c'est vrai ? »

-« Il y avait des Poltergheists, mais ils sont parties quand elle a racheté la maison. Cependant, oui, il y a vraiment un fantôme…. »

-« Le fantôme de qui ? A l'école il y en a un pour chaque maison, puis tout un tas d'autres ! » dit Harry « Je peux parler librement ici ? »

-« Oui, elle n'a pas l'oreille aussi fine que ça pour t'entendre d'où elle est ! » dit Connor « Et puis, ici, il ne faut surveiller son langage que lorsque la cloche de l'église sonne…. Elle n'indique jamais les heures, cela a intrigué Nami au départ, mais elle a vite compris pourquoi. Un coup indique un moldu, 2 coups pour un Cracmol et 3 coups pour un sorcier recherché par la police magique…. Et lorsque c'est la saison, la cloche sonne presque tout le temps, alors on est obligé de la mettre en sonnerie classique »

-« Comment ça se fait ? »

-« Ce village est protégé, que crois-tu ? » dit Connor « Cela ne se voit pas, mais tout autour de la ville, il y a des talismans formant un cercle, et à l'intérieur de ce cercle, il y a d'autre talisman qui forment un pentacle, l'étoile protectrice des sorcières. Les Cinq branches de l'étoile sont 5 éléments : le métal avec la Vieille Sorcière, qui est une ancienne mine de cuivre, la terre avec la colline du vieux chêne. C'est le rendez-vous des amoureux, pour voir le coucher de soleil…. Ensuite il y a l'eau avec le petit lac, le feu avec les sources thermales. Mais elles, on n'en parle à personne, c'est un lieu que pour les villageois !... Et il y a l'air, avec le Gouffre du Dragon. C'est un à-pic rocheux, avec un courant ascendant. Il y a quelques crevasses ou grottes et si le vent s'y engouffre, ça fait un bruit incroyable »

-« C'est de l'ancienne magie, non ? »

-« De la magie élémentaire » dit Connor « Celle qui est la plus difficile à rompre, parce que encrée dans la terre. C'est pour cela qu'on remercie Mère Nature, elle nous protège naturellement »

-« Quel est le centre de l'étoile ? »

-« La place centrale du village. Les village alentours sont dans le périmètre, mais seul notre village est à l'intérieur du pentagramme de l'étoile »

-« Pourquoi avoir appelé ce village Witch's Hollow, si la Vielle Sorcière n'est pas sur les terres du village ? »

-« Il fallait bien trouver un nom, les premiers habitants du village l'ont appelé ainsi après avoir mis en place la protection. Tu demanderas à un touriste, moldu ou sorcier, le nom du village, une fois qu'il est sorti du cercle, il ne s'en souviendra plus. Il se souviendra qu'il y a de la bonne bière, une bonne animation, mais il aura oublié le nom du village. De cette manière, les touristes ne parlent pas trop de nous, et les habitants de villages voisins préfèrent attirés les touristes chez eux, donc ils ne parlent pas non plus de nous ! »

-« Même les sorciers oublient ? »

-« Tu oublieras toi aussi le nom de ce village, jusqu'à ce que tu y reviennes et que tu y repasses des vacances…. Il faut au moins 3 mois complets pour s'en souvenir une année. Et si tu veux y vivre, il faut que le village en entier acceptent ta venue, les couples sont pris séparément, pour savoir avec qui on peut parler de quoi…. Bref, tu ne t'installes pas facilement dans ce village, ce qui rebute beaucoup de personnes, et cela nous évite d'avoir trop de moldus pas ouvert d'esprit » dit Connor « Bon, on discute mais cette barrière ne se répare pas toute seule. Tu ne rechignes pas à la tâche j'espère ? »

-« Non, bien sûr ! »

-« Bien, enlève ton haut, les bronzages agricoles ne font pas super effet sur les filles » dit Connor « Et prend des gants, on va s'y mettre ! »

-« D'accord. Mais c'est quoi un bronzage agricole ? »

-« C'est le bronzage avec la trace du T-shirt ou du débardeur…. Je peux te le dire, ça craint ! »

-« Merci du conseil ! » dit Harry en enlevant son T-shirt « Dit, si tout le monde doit montrer pâte blanche, Nami aussi, non ? »

-« Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de problèmes pour elle, sauf qu'il faut éviter de lui parler de magie. En dehors de ça, sa famille emploie depuis de nombreuses générations des Cracmols, pour qu'ils s'intègrent plus facilement dans le monde Moldu…. Sinon, comme sa famille n'a que le défaut d'être riche, il n'y a eu aucun problème…. Pas d'antécédents de magie noire, d'abus de magie ou autre »

-« C'est étrange » dit Harry, en portant un tas de planches avec Connor « Pourquoi des sorciers rejetteraient la magie, c'est génial d'être un sorcier »

-« Tu as vécu chez des moldus toi ! »

-« Comment tu le sais ? »

-« Pour les sorciers, la magie est aussi habituelle que l'énergie électrique chez un moldu. On s'en sert tous les jours, pour se chauffer, cuisiner, travailler, se déplacer. Pourtant, elle apporte plus de problèmes : il faut toujours faire attention à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de moldus, il faut aussi faire attention à ne pas se mettre un mauvais sorcier à dos…. Je comprend pourquoi mes parents préfèrent vivre comme des moldus, la vie est parfois plus dure, mais au moins, on n'est pas dépendant de la magie »

-« Dépendant ? »

-« Combien de sorciers n'ayant connu que le monde de la magie pourraient survivre si elle disparaissait ? »

-« Pourquoi disparaîtrait-elle ? »

-« Bonne réponse, mais imagine que la magie soit une énergie, comme le pétrole…. Un jour, à force d'en abuser, il n'y en aura plus. Que feront les sorciers à ce moment-là ?... Ils ne feront rien, parce que sans magie, il n'arrive à rien ! Ils ne sauront pas allumer un feu, ni cuisiner, ni autre…. Les moldus ont fait tournés leurs neurones pour s'en sortir, les sorciers se reposent sur la magie. C'est aussi pour cela que naître Cracmol est sans doute la pire catastrophe pour une famille de sorciers. Et plus l'ego est grand, plus le choc est rude ! » dit Connor « Les Cracmols sont quasiment mis dans des orphelinats. Et quelques générations plus tard, on a des sorciers nés de moldus…. Pas à chaque fois, mais ça arrive fréquemment, puisque les Cracmols n'ont aucune connaissance de leur antécédents familiaux »

-« Mais il y a beaucoup d'enfants de moldus dans mon école, tous ne viennent pas de Cracmols, il n'y en a pas autant que ça ! »

-« Un enfant Cracmol est une sorte de punition magique sur la famille. Enfin, je suppose…. Un peu comme une malédiction, pour montrer aux sorciers que la magie n'est pas héréditaire, qu'elle choisit son réceptacle ou non, peu importe l'origine familiale de l'enfant »

-« La Magie serait un don de mère Nature ? » demanda Harry.

-« C'est ce que je pense. Certes le côté génétique est à prendre en compte, mais ça ne fait pas tout »

-« Et Nami, elle serait quoi, d'après toi ? »

-« Pour Daniel et Yann, elle serait une sorcière aux pouvoirs bridés ou avec trop peu de pouvoir. Mais dans ce cas-là, elle serait quand même référencée comme sorcière…. Elle aurait dû recevoir une lettre d'une des écoles de Magie. Et ce n'est pas le cas…. Mug pense qu'elle serait une Cracmol. Mais là aussi ça coince, les Cracmols vivants encore dans leur famille sont référencés. Et il n'y a rien, nulle part. Et je peux te dire qu'avec Paul, il n'y a aucun site sorcier qui nous a échappé »

-« Sites sorciers ? Les sorciers sont sur ordi ? »

-« C'est plus économique que les parchemins, plus rapide que les hiboux postaux, plus propres aussi…. En Amérique, un sorcier peut se connecter sur Internet, en utilisant sa baguette comme code secret et personnel, pour accéder aux sites sorciers : sites de vêtements, de produits magiques, de plantes, tout comme les journaux d'information, les magazines sorciers, mais aussi les services du Ministère de la Magie…. Il est à New York, parce que c'est une ville bien grande et moins politiquement orientée que Washington » dit Connor « Passe-moi la boite de clous, tu veux ! Merci… Donc, Paul a piraté le serveur du Ministère de la Magie, de manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldue, et on n'a toujours pas eu de problème depuis 3 ans. Bref, John Knight est bien référencé comme sorcier, Nami est inscrite comme parente, mais à la mention Etat, il n'y a rien de marqué. Et c'est pas normal, elle devrait avoir une considération propre, même si elle est fausse »

-« Cela veut juste dire qu'ils ne savent pas dans qu'elle catégorie la mettre »

-« Mais on peut tout mettre : sorcier, moldu, cracmol, sorcier bridé, banni du monde de la magie, emprisonné dans la Prison des Sorciers, décédé, exécuté, suicidé…. Même les Langues de Plomb du ministère ont un Etat, même si ce n'est que sorcier, eux aussi ils ont un état. Nami n'en a pas, elle n'est rien de tout ça »

-« Bizarre en effet, surtout quand on connaît à quel point le secret des Langues de Plomb est bien gardé. Mais, es-tu sûr de tes renseignements ? »

-« Aussi sûr que Paul est mon frère ! »

-« Enfin, de toute façon, cette fille est bizarre des pieds à la tête » dit Harry « Et je suppose que si vous l'interrogez, elle ne sait pas de quoi vous parlez ! »

-« On ne lui en a pas parlé. On n'est pas certain qu'elle soit au courant pour son oncle »

-« Je la connais depuis peu, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : elle sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur son petit monde ! »

-« C'est vrai que tu la connais bien ! » dit Connor « Enfin, je te dis ça pour que tu te méfies, ne laisse rien filtrer, il se pourrait qu'elle soit dangereuse »

-« Elle pourrait l'être pour vous aussi »

-« Mais nous, on n'a pas à combattre un terrible mage noir ! »

-« Ouais…. Mais elle n'aime pas les méchants qui profitent de leur force, elle n'ira jamais avec Voldemort »

-« Ah, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ! »

-« Ouais, Lord Voldemort pour être exact…. »

-« Et il ressemble à quoi ? »

-« Il a un visage reptilien, plus de nez mais des fentes…. Il est pâle comme la mort, et maigre comme elle. Après, c'est surtout cette aura de méchanceté et de noirceur, elle en serait presque palpable tellement il est mauvais »

-« Et comment un freluquet comme toi lui a échappé aussi souvent, parce que c'est presque un mythe de sorcier maintenant ! »

-« J'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de chance, jusqu'à présent »

-« J'espère pour toi que ça va continuer »

-« Merci…. C'est étrange, je n'en parle quasiment jamais, en temps normal »

-« C'est parce que tu es loin, que je suis un étranger. On parle plus facilement aux étrangers. Et puis, en Amérique, tu as plus de chance de tomber sur quelqu'un qui a fuit ce Lord, que sur un de ses partisans »

-« Si tu le dis. C'est quoi ce bruit ? » demanda Harry.

-« Oh, Plume d'Aigle qui a dû revenir avec le cerf blessé des McLagan. La pauvre bête s'est prise dans les barbelés de la ferme…. Maman a eu un appel tôt ce matin »

-« On peut aller le voir ? »

-« Si tu veux, ça nous fera une pause ! » dit Connor « Et après papa me demandera pourquoi ça avance si lentement, je te mettrais tout sur le dos, bien sûr »

-« Evidemment » dit Harry, comprenant la plaisanterie « Tu couvres tes arrières parce qu'il ne me fera rien »

-« Tu as tout compris » dit Connor « Vient, l'enclos des cerfs est par-là ! »

-« Connor, tu arrives à pic » dit un vieil Indien, portant fièrement une longue plume d'aigle dans les cheveux « Remplace-moi, je vais lui parler »

-« D'accord »

Harry se demandait bien à qui il pouvait aller parler, en urgence, mais le vieil indien se plaça en face du jeune cerf, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et commença à lui parler, en indien, supposa Harry. L'animal se calma rapidement, et le vieil homme le fit descendre doucement du Pick-up. L'animal arrivait encore à tenir debout, mais il avait de nombreuses plaies ouvertes. Une fois descendu du véhicule, les autres personnes le lâchèrent et se reculèrent. Le cerf se laissa approcher facilement par le vieil indien, qui lui mit une sorte de boue sur les plaies. Connor expliqua à Harry que c'était un cataplasme de plantes médicinales, bon pour les animaux comme pour les humains.

Après avoir enduit le corps du jeune cerf, le vieil homme le salua et le cerf se dirigea vers la partie boisée de l'enclos, où de belles baies sauvages l'attendaient. Il se dirigea vers Connor.

-« Bonjour Plume d'Aigle » dit Connor.

-« Bonjour Connor. Et toi tu n'es pas un Martin »

-« Non monsieur, je m'appelle Harry. Je suis un ami de Nami »

-« Comment va Plume de Corbeau »

-« Qui s'est ? »

-« C'est le nom indien de Nami » l'informa Connor.

-« C'est pas normal d'avoir autant de nom pour une seule personne » murmura Harry.

-« Oui, mais Plume de Corbeau a mérité son nom indien »

-« C'est un honneur, Harry, que les indiens de la tribu de plume d'Aigle ont fait à Nami. Il est bien rare que des étrangers soient acceptés et encore plus rares qu'ils soient rebaptisés »

-« Connor est un bon enseignant. Un peu trop prompt à montrer sa force, mais un bon enseignant »

-« Donc Nami…. Plume de Corbeau. Elle va bien » dit Harry « Elle travaille avec Sean, que je remplace, pour son concours de danse »

-« Quand tu la verras, dit lui qu'elle est la bienvenue pour parler avec Grand Aigle, sous sa tente. Et joint-toi à elle, tu veux »

-« Oui, d'accord »

-« Connor, merci du coup de main. Je vais dire à ta mère que le cerf est arrivé » dit Plume d'Aigle « D'ici une semaine il pourra repartir en vadrouille »

-« D'accord »

-« Bonne journée » dit-il en remontant dans le pick-up, avec ses fils sur la plate-forme arrière.

-« Whah, Harry ! » dit Connor « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu lire en toi, mais il ne convie pas tout le monde à discuter avec lui et le Chaman Grand Aigle, à la première rencontre »

-« Lire en moi ? Miyazaki aussi semble avoir lu en moi »

-« Allez, retournons travailler, il nous reste 1h avant d'aller déjeuner »

-« D'accord »


	15. Chapitre 15 : Fantômes et Indiens

**Note :** Un joyeux noël en retard, désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour vous faire ce cadeau. Et une très bonne année 2007, pleine de joie, de bonheur ainsi qu'une bonne santé, la prospérité et la réussite dans toutes vos entreprises!

**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Fantômes et Indiens **

La journée suivante _(24 juillet)_ se passa comme la veille pour Harry : réparation de clôture, brunch avec les Martin, concours de tondeuse avec Connor, et fin de journée à siester au bord de la rivière. Le rythme de vie était agréable, on travaillait jusqu'à 14h, et on se reposait après le déjeuner. Harry se souvint que c'était ce jour-là que sa famille partait pour la Floride, c'était méchant, mais il espérait qu'ils auraient un temps pluvieux, rien que pour se venger des paroles de Vernon avant son propre départ.

Le jeudi 25 juillet, après la pause-déjeuner, Nami reprit sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Elle dut faire un long détour pour rejoindre sa maison, et Harry comprit la raison de ses voyages à pieds. Ils garèrent la voiture dans le vieil abri à bois, la couvrant d'un drap pour la protéger, et ils se dirigèrent vers la bâtisse. Soudain, Harry stoppa :

-« Tu ne viens pas ? »

-« J'ai crû voir quelqu'un à la fenêtre d'une des chambres »

-« De quelle aile ? »

-« La nord, ouais c'est ça, la nord »

-« Cela doit être le fantôme de la maison » dit Nami « A quoi ça ressemblait ? »

-« Je n'ai pas bien vu » dit Harry « Mais elle ne semblait pas trop vieille. Plutôt grande »

-« Etrange, j'aurais juré que c'était une enfant » dit Nami « Elle a peut-être une grande sœur, mais il n'y a aucun tableau de jeunes filles dans cette maison. Juste la marâtre, l'époux et le fils… Je dis marâtre parce qu'elle me fait penser à une vieille sorcière toute aigrie. Mais c'est surtout les portraits du fils qui provoquent un malaise…. »

-« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry, se rappelant de certains tableaux chez les Blacks.

-« C'est comme si…. Comme si la toile était imprégnée du mal. Les toiles…. Il semble qu'il était artiste peintre. Mais certains dessins ou croquis que j'ai trouvé me feraient plus pensé qu'il était un boucher »

-« Boucher ? »

-« Des toiles représentants des corps mutilés, des sorcières…. A la mode de Goya, le peintre espagnol. Le diable était souvent là aussi, cornu. Si tu veux les voir, elles sont au grenier, dans une des armoires » dit Nami « Bon, et si on parlait de quelque chose de plus distrayant, et surtout de moins macabre ? »

-« Bien sûr » répondit Harry « Pourquoi ces indiens veulent me voir ? »

-« Les indiens ont leur culture à eux, leurs rites, leurs cérémonies…. S'ils t'accueillent chez eux, c'est un grand honneur qu'ils te font, car l'homme blanc a été la raison de leur dissémination »

-« Je veux bien, moi, que se soit un honneur. Mais je préfèrerais savoir ce qu'ils me veulent ! »

-« Fumer le calumet de la paix ! » répondit Nami « Enfin, évite de trop en fumer. Ils ont des mélanges d'herbes assez… Assez étranges »

-« Je ne fume pas »

-« Tu y seras obligé. Si tu ne fumes pas le calumet, ils prendront ça comme un affront. Alors fumes-en, même si tu tousses, mais pas trop »

-« Dans quoi je suis embarqué ! » maugréa Harry alors qu'il montait les escaliers.

Il s'arrêta un instant sur le palier, pour observer la porte de la chambre où il avait vu la silhouette. Elle était fermée, sans ombre derrière, comme elle l'était avant leur départ. Trop habitué aux fantômes, il savait que certains ne pouvaient partir sans avoir été libérés. Il se demandait si ces fantômes étaient méchants ou non, s'ils avaient choisi de rester, s'ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, ou s'ils étaient pris au piège de la demeure…. De cette étrange demeure.

N'ayant pas trop le temps de réfléchir à la question, il préféra mettre cela de côté pour quelque temps. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, pendant que Nami utilisait la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Avant même d'ouvrir la porte, il savait que quelque chose clochait derrière. Instinctivement, il vérifia que Nami était occupée en bas, sortit sa baguette magique et ouvrit la porte comme il l'avait vu faire par des policiers dans une des séries que la jeune fille regardait.

Il s'attendait à voir un rôdeur, Henry ou qui que se soit de chair humaine, même un Mangemort. Mais il découvrit 2 jeunes filles, dans les mêmes âges que Fleur et Gabrielle Delacour, environ. Mais elles étaient fantomatiques et vêtues de vieilles robes démodées d'au moins 1siècle.

-« Salut ! » dit la plus jeune « T'es Harry ? »

-« Oui » dit celui-ci en entrant, baguette tendue.

-« Je suis Eloïse Edgeworth » dit la plus vieille « Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Que pourrions-nous faire à un sorcier d'ailleurs ? »

-« Je ne sais pas » dit Harry, sans baisser sa garde « Qui êtes vous ? »

-« Des fantômes » dit la plus jeune « Il est génial ton journal intime…. »

-« Repose-le ! » dit Harry, avec colère « C'est le journal de mes parents »

-« On dit s'il te plait d'abord »

-« Emilia, je t'avais dit de ne pas fouiller dans ses affaires »

-« Mais c'est un sorcier, il peut nous aidé ! »

-« Il est peut-être aussi mauvais que ceux qui nous ont tué »

-« Pardon ? » demanda Harry.

-« On a été tué par les propriétaires de cette maison » dit Emilia « En plus d'avoir du mal à voir, tu as des problèmes d'oreilles. C'est pas bien d'être en si mauvaise état, si jeune »

-« Emilia ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Les convenances, s'il te plait »

-« Oui, d'accord, si tu y tiens…. Je m'appelle Emilia Caroline Edgeworth, j'ai 10ans. Et je suis un fantôme depuis ma mort, mais ça fait longtemps ça. Elle, s'est ma grande sœur, Eloïse, elle avait 17ans quand ça s'est produit »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est produit ? »

-« Et toi, t'es qui d'abord ? »

-« Emilia, surveille ton langage veux-tu ? »

-« Je suppose qu'être un fantôme, ça n'aide pas à rester calme » dit Harry « Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis un sorcier. Mais un gentil sorcier »

-« Tu vas nous aider alors ? »

-« Vous aidez ? »

-« Nous sommes prisonnières de cette maison. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir, même pas sur les terrasses » dit Eloïse.

-« Mais depuis que Nami est là, la décoration est beaucoup plus agréable » dit Emilia.

-« Oui, elle nous a apporté du changement »

-« Tu vas nous aider, hein ? »

-« Pourquoi me le demander ? Nami n'aurait-elle pas pu vous aider ? »

-« Elle ne nous voit pas » dit Emilia « Elle ressent notre présence, mais ne nous voit pas…. »

-« Emilia adore s'amuser avec elle. Elle maîtrise de mieux en mieux sa capacité de déplacer les objets »

-« Dites, on pourrait en parler plus tard, Nami risque de monter »

-« Elle est dans la serre » dit Emilia « Tu as encore une demi-heure, puisqu'elle doit se laver ensuite…. Elle fait toujours ça, dans cet ordre-là ! »

-« Vous la connaissez bien »

-« Elle est gentille, quand elle a compris que la magie de cette maison ne pouvait pas être contrée, elle a arrêté les exorcismes »

-« Ce n'était pas agréable, mais on aurait bien aimé que ça marche » dit Emilia « On serait enfin parties »

-« Vous faites quoi quand elle n'est pas là ? »

-« Il est rare qu'elle ne vienne pas au moins tous les 15jours, en week-end » dit Eloïse « Quand elle est là, la maison est moins mauvaise pour nous »

-« Oui »

-« Vous permettez que je récapitule : Nami vous fait du bien quand elle est là, elle n'a pas réussi à vous sortir de cette prison, elle ne vous voit pas mais vous ressent. Et vous voudriez, parce que je suis un sorcier et que je vous vois, que je vous aide. C'est bien ça ? »

-« Oui »

-« Comment ? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

-« On ne sait pas » dit Emilia.

-« Nous, nous sommes orphelines. Monsieur Drake, le chef de famille, était un cousin très éloigné de notre mère. C'était notre seule famille quand ils sont morts »

-« Je n'avais que 5ans, à ce moment-là » dit Emilia « 5ans de bonheur en famille avant 5ans d'enfer ici, et une éternité à être prisonnière de cette maison cauchemardesque ! »

-« Tu me sembles mûre pour quelqu'un de 10ans » dit Harry.

-« L'image de mon corps n'a pas bougé » dit Emilia « Mais j'ai grandi dans ma tête »

-« D'accord. Dites, je peux aller me préparer ? Autant qu'elle ne soit pas de mauvaise humeur, sinon elle risque de m'en faire baver, et je ne pourrais pas vous aider… Enfin, faire des recherches d'abord »

-« Mais vous allez essayer ? »

-« Oui, si vous me promettez de respecter mon intimité, je m'efforcerais de vous aider le plus vite possible »

-« Quoi ? Alors on ne pourra plus te regarder dormir ? »

-« N'utilises pas le 'on' quand tu es la seule à faire cela » dit Eloïse « Et tu n'aimais pas quand tu avais l'impression que le cousin Anthony nous espionnait »

-« Il avait un regard bizarre, il arrivait toujours sans faire de bruit »

-« Harry, t'es prêt ? On part dans 10mn » hurla Nami depuis le bas de l'escalier.

-« Oups, elle a été rapide aujourd'hui ! » murmura Emilia.

-« Presque, j'arrive ! » répondit-il « Désolé, je dois vraiment prendre une douche. On en reparle plus tard, d'accord ? »

-« Tu nous trouveras dans la première chambre à gauche, dans l'aile nord » dit Emilia « On ne bouge quasiment pas de cette pièce »

-« D'accord » dit Harry en passant dans sa petite salle de bain.

-« Emilia, repose ça, cela ne t'appartient pas » dit Eloïse « Tu lui poseras tes questions plus tard, en attendant, si tu allais distraire notre hôtesse, pour faire gagner du temps à notre nouvel ami ? »

-« Je peux ? »

-« Oui, tu peux, à titre exceptionnel ! »

-« Ouais ! »

Harry retrouva Nami qui essayait en vain de trouver sa deuxième chaussure, alors qu'Emilia riait devant la porte du placard à balai.

-« T'aurais pas vu une rangers noire ? » lui demanda Nami, alors qu'elle cherchait sous une commode.

-« Tu l'as vu où la dernière fois ? »

-« Dans le placard de l'entrée. Mais elle n'y est plus » dit Nami « Et il me faut mes rangers »

-« Tu as essayé le placard à balais ? Peut-être que tes fantômes ont joué avec et l'ont remise dans le mauvais placard »

-« Pourquoi pas ! » dit Nami en sortant de la cuisine « Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas perdu un objet »

Elle ouvrit la porte, qui passa à travers Emilia. Celle-ci fit semblant d'en être souffrante, ce qui fit sourire Harry, surtout que Nami avait les 2 jambes dans le corps du fantôme.

-« Tu ne sens pas un courant d'air ? » demanda-t-elle en mettant sa seconde chaussure.

-« Non »

-« On peut y aller ? »

-« On y va comment ? »

-« Pas avec un balai en tout cas, ceux-là ne servent que pour le ménage ! » dit-elle « Je pense que Mr Martin ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on lui emprunte 2 Quad. Tu es à l'aise avec ? »

-« Je me débrouille »

-« Tant mieux. Alors en route ! »

Harry se demandait pourquoi elle préférait y aller en Quad qu'en voiture ou à pied, mais 1h plus tard, dans les sentiers boueux, il comprit mieux ce choix avisé. Au pied de la Vieille Sorcière, il y avait des cabanes en bois, avec des véhicules tout terrain. Harry se serait attendu à des tipis, mais pourquoi sacrifier le confort ? Ils garèrent leurs engins devant la plus grande des maisons, et Nami lui fit signe de la suivre, sur le côté droit de la bâtisse.

-« La maison de Grand Aigle est partagée en 2, pour que le côté clinique n'empiète pas trop sur sa vie. Sinon, il ne pourrait jamais se reposer »

-« Entrer » dit une voix.

-« Bonjour » dit Nami en se déchaussant sur le pas de la porte « Je vous ai amené Harry, comme vous l'aviez demandé »

-« Bonjour Harry »

-« Professeur ? » s'étonna ce dernier.

-« Tu le connais ? C'est qui ? » demanda Nami, en scrutant le visiteur de Grand Aigle.

-« Laissez-moi me présenter : Albus Dumbledore, je dirige l'école de Harry »

-« Si vous le dites »

-« Plume de Corbeau, suit-moi » dit Plume d'Aigle « Un vieil ami aimerait te revoir »

-« C'est bien ton directeur d'école au moins ? » demanda Nami, dont le nom indien était Plume de Corbeau.

-« Oui, c'est bien lui » dit Harry « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sous bonne garde »

-« Ok. A plus tard alors ! » dit-elle en ressortant.

-« Comment se passent les vacances, Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore.

-« Bien…. Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

-« Les nouvelles vont vite, dans le monde sorcier » dit Dumbledore « Tu aurais dû me dire que tu changeais de lieu de résidence »

-« Je pensais que vous étiez au courant » dit Harry « Et puis, je n'ai pas de chouette pour vous contactez »

-« C'est vrai…. C'est pour cela que Melle Granger a suggéré que j'ai moi aussi un de vos jouets. C'est assez drôle, surtout quand ça vibre »

-« Professeur ? »

-« Grand Aigle est un vieil ami »

-« Oui, c'est vrai. Très vieil ami » murmura le vieil homme, qui semblait encore plus âgé que Dumbledore.

-« Vous vouliez savoir quoi ? » demanda Harry, en évitant de trop en dire.

-« As-tu fait tes devoirs de vacances »

-« Oui monsieur » dit Harry.

-« Bien. Ta jeune amie ne doit pas te voir faire de magie »

-« Professeur ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

-« Grand Aigle est un chaman, Harry. Un sorcier indien. J'ai beaucoup appris auprès de lui, dans ma jeunesse…. Et puis, nous sommes dans une ville de sorciers, l'oublierais-tu ? »

-« Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on peut parler de tout n'importe où » dit Harry.

-« Il a bien appris » dit Grand Aigle.

-« Oui. Maugrey sera ravi de le savoir. Si je t'ai fait venir jusqu'ici, Harry, c'était pour savoir comment tu allais. Et pour te dire que les résultats des Buses auront un peu de retard »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Notre Ministre, Mme Bones, vient d'être tuée. Son dernier projet était la mise en place, pour les examens, d'une note minimale d'acceptation en classe d'ASPICs…. Elle pensait qu'en ces temps troublés, les enfants devraient pouvoir faire le métier dont ils rêvent, sans qu'un professeur ne les en empêche en demandant une note trop élevée pour ses cours. La note d'ASPIC étant celle regardée par les recruteurs. Evidemment, certains professeurs ne sont pas d'accord…. En ce moment, la question est de savoir si on place la barre à Acceptable, qui est la moyenne, ou à Effort Exceptionnel. Le choix ce porte sur ce dernier, car le niveau en classe d'ASPIC est très élevée »

-« Pourquoi a-t-elle été tuée ? »

-« Parce qu'elle était la Ministre et qu'elle a fait pas mal de ménage au Ministère…. Elle s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis, mais les sorciers ont été très contents que la gestion de leur vie soit plus claire »

-« Comment ça se passe chez nous ? »

-« Mieux que je ne l'aurais crû. Les sorciers sont conscients du retour de Voldemort, et cette fois ils sont aussi conscient, grâce à toi, qu'il est destructible »

-« Si vous le dites. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment détruit la première fois »

-« Je sais, mais je me suis posé sur ce problème depuis quelques années. En attendant, que peux-tu me dire sur ton hôtesse ? »

-« Je ne sais pas si elle est sorcière, moldue, Cracmol ou autre chose. Vous le savez, vous ? »

-« J'ai crû comprendre que tu vivais dans une vieille maison »

-« Hantée »

-« Il y a vraiment des fantômes ? » demanda l'indien.

-« Oui, 2 jeunes filles »

-« Hum…. » fit le vieil indien.

-« Tu les connais ? » lui demanda Dumbledore.

-« Ma grand-mère me racontait une histoire, sur les habitants de cette maison. Avant, le propriétaire était médecin de père en fils. Mais un jour, le docteur a perdu sa femme et son fils unique, qui venait d'entrer en Médecine, durant une épidémie de grippe ou de scarlatine, je ne sais plus trop…. Le Docteur en est sorti très affaibli. Une femme infirmière, veuve, et son fils de 15ans, sont arrivés pour aider le brave docteur » dit Grand Aigle « À cette époque, personne ne savait qui était ou non un sorcier, car tout le monde avait trop peur de la délation. Elle semblait gentille, le docteur n'est pas mort, il est tombé amoureux d'elle, et se sont mariés. Il a adopté le fils, et ce dernier a fait Médecine, pour remplacer sa mère comme aide auprès du Docteur…. Tout semblait parfait, sauf qu'étrangement, des jeunes femmes et des jeunes hommes disparaissant, les soirs de lunes noires. Les corps n'ont jamais été retrouvés entiers…. Ils étaient toujours disséqués, dépecés et à moitié mangé. Au début, les villageois ont pensé au Bigfoot, ou à un fantôme ou un esprit. Voir le Diable et des démons…. Personne n'aurait pensé qu'un humain pourrait faire ce genre de chose. Puis des cousines éloignées du docteur sont arrivées, et les choses se sont calmées. Ma grand-mère disait que l'aînée avait la beauté d'un ange, la grâce d'une libellule et qu'elle était d'une bonté et d'une générosité sans limite. Toujours douce, prête à rendre service, et profondément pieuse. Toutes les mères de la région auraient voulu en faire leur belle-fille. Quand à la plus jeune, c'était un garçon manqué qui montait mieux que personnes aux arbres et battait tous les garçons à la course. Mais elle était aussi très drôle et faisait des blagues sans jamais être méchante »

-« Se sont les fantômes que j'ai vu : Eloïse et Emilia Edgeworth » dit Harry.

-« En effet, c'était leur nom » dit Grand Aigle « Elles sont dans la maison ? »

-« Prises au piège, elles ne peuvent pas en sortir, et apparemment la maison a tendance à aspirer leur énergie »

-« Et comment te sens-tu, toi ? »

-« Ça va. D'après les fantômes, quand Nami est là, ça va beaucoup mieux »

-« Plume de Corbeau est une personne étrange. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un, même dans ma tribu, comprendre aussi bien et aussi vite les animaux »

-« Pensez-vous qu'elle puisse me faire du mal ? »

-« Non » dit Dumbledore « Je pense qu'elle obéira à son oncle, et veillera sur toi. Mais je n'arrive pas à la cerner, et cela m'agace »

-« Elle a pu voir sa meilleure amie faire de la magie, sans que celle-ci ne reçoive de hibou » dit Harry.

-« Cela arrive, son oncle est un sorcier et elle a toujours vécu près de lui. Il est possible qu'elle soit considérée par le Ministère américain comme n'étant pas un danger pour les sorciers. Voit-elle les fantômes ? »

-« Non, mais elle sent le froid quand elle les traverse, et ressent leur présence. Elle les entend un peu aussi »

-« Les Cracmols ne voient les fantômes qu'avec une potion »

-« Mais si elle était une Cracmol, elle devrait savoir que son oncle est un sorcier. Et cela ne semble pas le cas »

-« En général, les Cracmols naissent dans des familles sorcières utilisant la magie. Elle, elle est née dans une famille vivant comme des moldus. N'ayant pas vu de magie, elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir…. »

-« Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était suivie par des personnes plus efficace que les Mangemorts »

-« Quels Mangemorts ? » le coupa Dumbledore.

-« Lucius Malefoy et un autre »

-« Quand ça ? »

-« Samedi dernier, à Los Angeles »

-« C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te faire suivre par un membre de l'Ordre »

-« Vous m'avez fait suivre ? Et ils n'ont pas vu les Mangemorts ? »

-« Je t'ai fait suivre au début, pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Mais j'avais besoin de tout le monde…. »

-« On veillera sur lui, ici » dit Grand Aigle « Et les villageois se feront une joie de nous aider. Nous serons moins repérables que tes hommes »

-« En es-tu sûr ? »

-« Nous sommes du coin, et ce village de sorciers n'est pas marqué comme tel sur les cartes touristiques sorcières…. Ils ne penseront jamais qu'un village entier surveille un gamin »

-« Je ne suis plus un gamin ! » s'indigna Harry.

-« Pour moi, tu n'es pas encore un homme. Tu n'as pas passé l'épreuve »

-« C'est une bonne idée » dit Dumbledore.

-« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

-« Harry, tu vas passer les épreuves qui feront de toi un homme »

-« Il faudra d'abord vérifier qu'il est digne de recevoir la Connaissance des Anciens » dit Grand Aigle « Mais si c'est ton protégé, Plume Rouge, il devrait réussir haut la main »

-« Il réussira »

-« Je réussirais quoi ? » demanda Harry « Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire faire ? »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y aura pas de dragon ou de monstre cette fois, juste toi, face à ton esprit » dit Dumbledore.

-« Ne lui en dis pas trop, il ne doit pas trop en savoir » dit le vieux chaman « L'épreuve pourrait ne pas se dérouler comme pour toi, et dans ce cas, tu l'auras influencé dans le mauvais sens. Chaque humain est unique, même s'il fait parti d'un tout. Durant cette épreuve, tu connaîtras ta valeur, et tu pourras alors entrer en contact avec ton animal totem. Mais avant, il te faut devenir un homme, et ce n'est pas en ayant quelques poils sur le corps que tu le deviendras. Revient me voir demain soir, ton épreuve aura lieu »

-« Si vite ? »

-« Il n'y a pas à se préparer. Tu es prêt ou pas, pour l'épreuve » dit Grand Aigle.

-« Je vais devoir y aller, Harry. Grand Aigle, ravi de t'avoir revu »

-« Déjà ? » demanda Harry.

-« Je ne suis pas un illustre inconnu, Harry. Mes faits et gestes sont observés. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps en place sans risquer d'être repéré. Je dois vraiment rentrer maintenant. Grand Aigle, je te le confie, je sais que tu veilleras bien sur lui »

-« Comme j'ai veillé sur toi. Rentre, n'apporte pas plus d'ennuis sur ce village »

-« Longue vie, cher ami »

-« Bon voyage, cher ami »

Et Dumbledore disparut en transplanant. C'est alors que Nami revint, elle pesta contre le fait de ne pas avoir pu poser de question sur l'école d'Harry, mais elle le ramena quand même, alors que la nuit tombait rapidement. Ils s'arrêtèrent en ville pour prendre des hamburgers au Betty's Bar. En attendant leur commande, Harry la questionna sur sa demeure.

-« Dit-moi, Nami, y'a-t-il eu beaucoup de personnes qui ont vécu dans ta maison ? »

-« Vu l'état de la décoration, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait eu personne » dit Nami.

-« Satanée maison hantée » dit un vieillard.

-« Joe, ne les ennuies pas avec ça » dit Betty.

-« Avec quoi ? » demanda Harry.

-« Tu veux connaître l'histoire vraie de cette maison, jeune fille ? » demanda Joe, dit Joe le Barge.

-« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, Joe » dit Betty.

-« Laisse Betty, pour une fois que quelqu'un veut bien m'en parler. Vas-y, Joe le Barge, raconte-moi. Raconte-moi tout »

-« Cette maison n'est pas que hantée, petite. Elle est maudite ! »

-« Ah ouais ? » demanda Nami, plus enjouée que sceptique.

-« Ne prends pas ça à la légère. Les fantômes ne sont que la partie émergée de l'iceberg »

-« Alors il y en a vraiment ? Et vous les avez vu ? »

-« Il aurait fallu être fou pour s'approcher de cette maison. Et encore plus fou pour y vivre. Petite, tu es la seule à y avoir vécu plus d'un mois depuis l'histoire…. »

-« Quelle histoire ? » demanda Harry.

-« Joe, ça suffit ! » dit Betty « Soit tu arrêtes, soit j'arrête de te servir »

-« Mais, Betty…. Elle a le droit de savoir ! »

-« La maison n'est pas hantée, elle n'a pas vu de fantôme… Ils ont du partir avec la malédiction, c'est une bonne chose pour elle. En parler ne donnera rien de bon…. Tient, tes hamburgers Nami, et 2 pots de glaces comme tu les aimes. Rentre vite, ce n'est plus bon quand c'est froid ! »

-« D'accord » dit Nami « Joe, un jour tu me raconteras tout, promis hein ? »

-« Betty ? »

-« Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de savoir ? » demanda Nami en se tournant vers la propriétaire des lieux.

-« La malédiction n'est peut-être pas levée, juste endormie…. Alors ne la réveillons pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu causer comme dégâts dans la ville »

-« Alors laissez-moi chercher des réponses ! »

-« Rentre, le temps se couvre » dit Betty, en repartant à l'autre bout du bar.

-« Rentrons, si personne ne veut en parler, c'est qu'il y a encore de la peur en eux. Et peut-être pas à tord » dit Harry « Les malédictions, ça ne se lève pas comme ça ! »

-« Tu es avec eux, toi ? »

-« Non » dit Harry en remontant sur sa machine « Moi aussi je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi, avant ton arrivée. Mais se n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de déterrer le passé et ce qu'il va avec »

-« Peut-être…. Peut-être pas » dit Nami en mettant le contact « Le dernier arrivé est un poisson pourri ! »

Elle avait déjà pris une bonne avance quand Harry réussi enfin à démarrer. Elle faisait en sorte de garder son avance, mais il continuait de pouvoir suivre le chemin de la maison grâce à la lumière de ses feux arrière. Il la trouva dans le salon, assise devant la table basse, une bouteille de soda ouverte.

-« Lave-toi les mains avant de venir à table » dit-elle, en allumant le poste de télévision, sur un téléfilm sur Sherlock Holmes.

-« D'accord »

La fin de la soirée se passa tranquillement, et vu la température parfaite de la nourriture, Harry supposa que Betty mettait des sortilèges de conservations de température sur ses sacs en papier. Ils allèrent se coucher assez tôt, et Harry retrouva Emilia dans sa chambre.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Harry « Et arrête de lire ça, c'est à moi »

-« Ça fait quoi d'être amoureux ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ça fait quoi d'être amoureux ? »

-« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir »

-« Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. Eloïse devait se fiancer avec le fils du facteur, et se marier l'année suivante. Et je serais allé vivre chez eux après leur mariage. Mais ça ne s'est jamais fait. Ça aurait été bien pourtant, Matthew, son fiancé, m'avait promis une chambre rien que pour moi…. Eloïse était si heureuse, mais Matthew n'a jamais eu le temps de faire sa demande. Nous étions mortes avant »

-« Est-ce que cela te dérange de m'expliquer comment vous êtes mortes ? »

-« Non, tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

-« Oui, ça m'aiderait à comprendre certaines choses…. Parce que personne ne veut vraiment en parler ici »

-« Oui…. Je me doute. Ils disent que la maison est maudite »

-« L'est-elle ? »

-« Depuis que la seconde femme du Docteur est venue vivre ici, et depuis notre mort, plus personne ne vit très longtemps dans cette maison…. Et comme ce n'est pas Eloïse ou moi qui les faisons mourir de peur, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de pourri, oui »

-« C'est elle qui a mis cette malédiction ? »

-« Notre oncle n'était pas un sorcier, nous non plus… Mais elle, c'était une sorcière et une très mauvaise personne. En ville, les enfants racontaient qu'elle avait ensorcelé le docteur pour qu'il l'épouse. Et certains disaient même qu'elle avait tué sa première femme et son fils pour accéder à la maison. Ce qui ne doit pas être totalement faux »

-« Que pouvait bien avoir cette maison pour l'intéresser à ce point ? »

-« Une porte sur les Enfers » dit Eloïse, apparaissant « Nous avons le champs libre, elle est partie faire un tour en forêt »

-« Une porte sur les Enfers ? » demanda Harry.

-« Oui…. Ou alors une porte sur quelque chose qui n'apporte pas l'amour et la vie »

-« Tu en es sûre ? »

-« Non. Je ne peux que me fier aux dessins de notre cousin…. Des grilles donnant sur un monde rouge sang, plein de cadavres et de monstres »

-« Je l'ai jamais vu, moi » s'indigna Emilia.

-« Il me l'a montré, pour m'expliquer ce qui m'attendrait si j'épousais Matthew. Il en était jaloux »

-« Il était bizarre. J'aimais pas du tout quand il me frôlait » dit Emilia « Je devais me laver plusieurs fois avant que l'impression de salissure ne parte. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui me faisait peur et me dégoûtait »

-« C'est pour ça que Matthew voulait qu'on se marie vite. Et qu'Emilia vienne vivre avec nous. D'après Matthew, Anthony n'avait pas une bonne réputation dans les villes voisines. De nombreuses prostituées avaient été retrouvées sans vie dans les bois, alors qu'il était en ville ces soirs-là. Et les filles d'ici avaient peur de lui, depuis qu'il en avait harcelé une avec trop de force…. Matthew avait peur pour notre intégrité » dit Eloïse « Et j'avais peur moi aussi. Anthony était un animal qui ne savait pas se maîtriser, mais tant que le Dr Drake était en vie, sa mère veillait à ce qu'il ne nous approche pas de trop prêt. C'est pour ça que je dormais avec Emilia et que je barricadais la chambre et les fenêtres chaque soir »

-« Qu'est devenu le docteur ? »

-« Il est mort quelques jours avant nous, il avait le cœur fatigué et une santé très fragile » dit Emilia « Nous l'avions enterré le matin même de notre mort »

-« D'où la tenu de deuil » en déduit Harry.

-« Oui…. »

-« Et que sont devenus la femme du docteur et son fils ? »

-« Disparus »

-« Et vos corps ? »

-« Enterrés dans le cimetière. Matthew et des amis à lui, ont fouillés toute la maison pour trouver nos corps. Nous étions dans la chambre où tu nous as vus, notre chambre. Ils ont dû défoncer la porte, nous étions toujours barricadés »

-« On venait à peine de monter se coucher quand ça s'est passé. On venait de finir de faire le ménage, après le repas offert aux amis » dit Emilia.

-« Anthony a été absent dès que le docteur a été mis en terre. Et sa mère a disparu après le départ du dernier convive. L'orage est très vite arrivé, noir, puissant. Nous avons préféré rester habillées, au cas où nous devrions sortir de la maison à cause de la tempête »

-« Tu me racontais des histoires sur nos parents, je me suis endormie sans vraiment le vouloir »

-« Moi aussi…. Je me suis sentie partir. Et le matin, alors que le soleil éclairait notre chambre, nous avons vu nos propres corps. C'est étrange comme sensation. Matthew ne m'a même pas vu, quand il est entré. Il a pris nos corps, les quelques objets précieux qui seraient enterrés avec nous, et il nous a sorti de là. J'ai voulu le suivre, mais mon corps est sorti. Pas moi »

-« Que sont devenus Anthony et sa mère ? »

-« On pense qu'ils ont péri durant une de leur expérience morbide » dit Emilia.

-« Et je pense que ces fameuses portes ne sont pas fermées, ce qui explique ce point d'énergie négative dans la maison »

-« Donc, en théorie, il faudrait fermer ces portes. De cette manière la maison n'absorberait plus votre énergie, et vous seriez libérées »

-« Oui, ça semble la solution la plus simple. Je vais voir si Nami ne rentre pas…. Elle a des horaires changeant en ce moment » dit Eloïse, en sortant.

-« Ça fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux. Matthew ne s'est jamais marié, il est venu tous les jours de sa vie se recueillir sur la tombe de ma sœur. Et quand il est mort, il a été enterré à côté d'elle, comme il le désirait. Parfois, on le voit, qui l'attend. Il a retrouvé son apparence de l'époque, et il attend auprès des tombes… Il ne peut pas entrer, elle ne peut pas sortir. Quand il est là, à la regarder de loin, elle va mieux. Mais quand il part, parce qu'il ne peut pas rester trop longtemps, alors c'est pire qu'avant »

-« Les feux follets que Nami voit, ça pourrait être lui ? »

-« Oui. Ainsi que le Docteur Drake »

-« Comment se fait-il qu'elle les voit et pas vous ? »

-« Ils sont dehors, et au dessus de leurs corps. C'est le principe même du feufollet, ils dégagent de l'énergie pour rester ici alors qu'ils sont partis, et c'est cela que Nami voit. Mais il faut des conditions spéciales pour qu'ils viennent…. »

-« Combien de personnes ont pu vous voir depuis que vous êtes des fantômes ? »

-« Pas beaucoup de vivants. La plupart nous voyaient juste avant de mourir. Et quand les sorciers ont commencé à vraiment créer cette communauté, chacun connaissant l'état de sorcier de son voisin, la maison était déjà considérée comme maudite, et aucun n'a voulu venir y vivre »

-« Vous êtes là depuis longtemps »

-« Les hivers sont passés, je ne sais combien. Au bout d'un moment, on ne les compte plus, les jours se suivent et se ressemblent quand on n'a pas de repère ni de besoin. L'ennui est la pire des morts, je te le dis. Je comprend que certains fantômes puissent devenir méchants, à force de s'ennuyer »

-« Emilia, il est temps. Nami revient » dit Eloïse, en passant la tête à travers la porte « Bonsoir Mr Potter »

-« Ouais, bonne nuit Harry. J'espère que tu trouveras comment nous sortir de cette situation »

-« Moi aussi. Au revoir »


	16. Chapitre 16 : REnseignements

**Chapitre 16 : (R)Enseignements**

Dès le lendemain _(vendredi 26 juillet)_, Harry commença son apprentissage avec Nami pour survivre en forêt.

-« L'Epreuve consiste à te purifier au maximum, afin d'enlever toute les toxines de ton corps, ainsi, tu seras plus proche de la nature, et tu arriveras mieux à la comprendre »

-« Si je te suis bien, tu es une Femme, maintenant ? »

-« Je suis adulte, c'est différent. Et d'ici peu, je suis certaine que Stella et moi nous serons légalement réunies »

-« Son père va s'y opposer. Tu le paies pour voir Stella, il ne va pas se laisser faire, il prétextera que tu achètes son enfant ou autre »

-« Tu regardes trop de mauvais films toi ! » répondit Nami « Son père a les Services Sociaux qui ferment actuellement les yeux parce que Stella semble en forme, et qu'elle ne semble pas souffrir de l'instabilité de son père. Mais un père qui ramène ses danseuses à la maison, au moins une différente par semaine…. L'assistante sociale qui s'occupe de son cas m'a plus d'une fois dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir une personne stable qui s'inquiète pour elle »

-« Elle parlait de toi ? »

-« Soit de moi, soit des sœurs de Ste Rita ! » dit Nami « Je ne peux hélas rien faire de plus pour enfoncer le père de Stella, tout le monde sait à quel point je l'ai en horreur, et s'il lui arrive ne serait-ce qu'un contrôle fiscal, je serais la première coupable sur sa liste ! Alors j'attend »

-« Tu attends quoi ? »

-« Que les stups le choppent en train de dealer de la drogue ou de prostituer des mineurs. Ou bien que ses combines dérangent un des Caïds du coin, et qu'il lui règle son compte…. Ce mec est tellement pourri et tellement grande gueule, que de toute façon, il aura un retour de bâton sans que je m'en mêle »

-« Tu ne peux pas lui faire un procès, avec de super bons avocats ? »

-« Il faudra que je le paie, encore et toujours plus…. Ce genre de personne, ça ne peut pas s'arrêter de demander toujours plus de fric. Et suffit de tomber sur un juge ou un jury pas vraiment honnête, voir qui ne m'aime pas, et y'en a qui ont une dent contre les enfants riches…. Et boum, je perds Stella, je perds le droit de visite, et je gagne des frais et compensations à payer ainsi qu'une restriction pour ne pas l'approcher ou entrer en contact avec elle. Parfois, faire profil bas, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Comme on dit : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et comme je dis : plus elle est froide, meilleure elle est ! » dit Nami « Il est de toute façon hors de question que je perde Stella »

-« Whah, faut pas s'en prendre à Stella ! »

-« Celui qui s'y avise devient automatiquement le n°1 à supprimer sur ma liste de gens à supprimer un jour ou l'autre »

-« Et je suis sûr cette liste ? » demanda Harry.

-« Si tu l'étais je ne t'apprendrais pas à te nourrir sans risquer de mourir » répondit Nami « Autant laisser la nature te tuer, comme ça, je n'ai pas de casier judiciaire ! »

-« Cool ! » dit Harry en faisant une drôle de tête.

-« Bon, premièrement tu dois savoir que pour la Purification, cela se passe avec Grand Aigle. Lui seul peut dire à ce moment-là si tu as un animal totem et si tu es prêt à suivre ses enseignements »

-« Les enseignements d'un totem ? »

-« D'un animal totem » rectifia Nami « Un animal totem est un Esprit de la Nature, c'est l'Esprit qui t'es le plus proche. Il t'enseignera son savoir pour que tu deviennes aussi Sage que Grand Aigle »

-« Et que toi ? »

-« Je ne suis pas encore aussi sage que Grand Aigle, la jeunesse a quelques défauts, comme celui d'être fougueuse ! »

-« C'est quoi ton animal totem ? »

-« Le corbeau. Je sais, pour certains c'est le symbole de la Mort. On dit aussi que le vol d'un corbeau donne le chemin à suivre, alors que voir plusieurs corbeaux est un mauvais signe, tandis que voir un seul corbeau est un bon présage…. Et pour moi, c'est celui de la Sorcellerie. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je regarde l'Angleterre, sur une mappe monde, elle me fait penser à une très vielle sorcière rabougrie avec un vieux chapeau pointu qui ne se tient plus et sur lequel est posé un corbeau »

-« T'as de l'imagination ! »

-« Merci » répondit Nami « En fait, le Corbeau est aussi le symbole de la Protection, et je préfère de loin cette symbolique-là ! »

-« Comment je serais que j'ai trouvé mon totem ? »

-« Mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs » dit Nami « Je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se passer : le jour J, à l'aube, je t'emmènerais au camp. Il faudra que tu sois à jeun, donc pas de petit déjeuner avant de partir. Au camp, Plume d'Aigle t'emmènera dans la tente des initiés, avec d'autres jeunes hommes et femmes qui veulent obtenir le statut d'Adulte. Il te préparera pour la cérémonie de Purification, tu te mettras en tenu, tu seras peint…. Bref, en dehors du fait de ne porter que de quoi cacher ton anatomie, tu seras nu…. Si tu ne veux pas paraître ridicule, j'espère que tu as bien travaillé chaque matin »

-« Oui ! » répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

-« T'en mieux. Bon, une fois en tenue, vous irez jusqu'en haut de la Vieille Sorcière, à pied et pieds nus. Je te conseille de ne pas flancher, et de bien respirer. La montagne n'a pas l'air haute comme ça, mais le dénivelé peut être important par endroit. Si tu flanches, tu es renvoyé au village. Alors marche doucement, mais avance toujours, cela évitera de trop fatigué ton corps. Normalement, en milieu d'après-midi vous devriez être en haut, j'espère pour vous qu'il ne pleuvra pas, ce qui est assez rare en fait ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Il a plu quand j'y suis passée. Pieds nus, quasiment nus, sous la pluie et pataugeant dans la boue, ce n'est pas vraiment très drôle. J'étais gelée jusqu'à l'os, promis ! » dit Nami. « Une fois en haut, vous serez pris en charge par Grand Aigle. Vous passerez alors à la vraie étape de Purification : tu passeras sous une hutte en toile, dans laquelle il fera de plus en plus chaud. Comme dans un sauna, plutôt que comme un hammam, y'a nettement moins de vapeurs…. La chaleur te fera transpirer, ce qui éliminera les toxines de ton corps. Tu seras autorisé à boire de l'eau de source, ne t'inquiètes pas si elle a un goût étrange, ils y ajoutent des herbes qui te permettent de passer en état de transe. Et tu pourras te fouetter le corps avec des branchages »

« Me fouetter le corps ? Mais bien sûr »

-« C'est pour la circulation sanguine. Ce n'est pas obligatoire, évidemment…. Donc, j'en étais où, Ah oui ! Tu resteras 3 jours, durant lesquels tu descendras profondément en toi, pour trouver ton totem et avoir tes premiers contacts avec lui. Quand se sera fait, si jamais cela se fait et il est très rare que ce ne soit pas le cas, tu reviendras à la civilisation en tant qu'Initié, tu seras presque un Homme, dans le sens adulte et responsable »

-« Et je deviens un homme quand ? »

-« Ne soit pas pressé ! » dit Nami « C'est maintenant que le plus difficile commence. Tu connaîtras ton totem, mais il faut qu'il t'enseigne ce qu'il sait, pour que tu deviennes plus sage. Quand il te dira que tu es prêt, tu iras voir Grand Aigle qui dessinera sur ton corps les symboles de ton totem. Il faudra alors que tu ailles trouver ton animal et que tu lui prennes une part de lui. Lorsque se sera fait, que tu seras revenu avec cette preuve auprès de Grand Aigle, tu recevras ton nom indien. Tu seras alors un Homme »

-« Et si mon totem est un lion ? » s'étonna Harry « Je fais comment ? »

-« Y'a pas de lion ici, au pire ce sera un couguar. J'adore les couguars, se sont de gros chats. Et les bébés sont trop mignons, mais gare à la mère ! Ça risque d'être dur de lui prendre quelques poils sans te prendre un coup de griffes….. Hum, j'hésite si le pire ce ne serait pas le Grizzli brun, c'est puissant comme animal…. Fait pas cette tête, si vraiment tu es prêt et en phase avec toi-même et ton totem, alors l'Esprit de la nature viendra à toi, et tu n'auras pas à chercher un animal pendant des lunes ! »

-« Et ça doit me rassurer ? »

-« Tu sais, lorsque vraiment tu ne fait plus qu'un avec ton Esprit Totem, alors les légendes racontent que tu peux communiquer avec la nature et les animaux, surtout ceux de la même espèce, voir de te transformer en cet animal »

-« Sans déconner ! » railla Harry, en pensant aux Animagus.

-« Tu verras par toi-même ! Mais personnellement je n'ai jamais vu personne se transformer sous mes yeux. Ça doit être trop classe de pouvoir faire ça ! »

-« Bon, alors pour la phase de purification, j'ai rien à craindre » reprit Harry, remarquant qu'elle déviait souvent dans les conversations « Pour celle de trouver un morceau d'animal, je n'y suis pas encore et on verra ce que mes enseignements via Esprit donnent. Mais, je fais quoi pour me connecter à lui, entre les 2 ? »

-« Je vais te prêter une tente et des vêtements en peau et en fibres naturelles. Il faudra que tu ais un minimum de contact avec la civilisation, pour vraiment t'immerger dans l'Esprit de la Nature. S'il t'en juge digne, il pourra t'apparaître avant, évidemment, mais la phase d'immersion est indispensable malgré tout…. Tes lunettes sont autorisées, mais je ne pense pas que tu en ais trop besoin pour méditer »

-« Faudra que j'arrête les lentilles ? »

-« Oui, c'est plus sage. Bon, je crois qu'on est enfoncé assez profondément dans la forêt là ! »

-« Tu crois, quelques mètres encore ne feraient pas de mal »

-« Arrête d'être cynique ! » répondit Nami « Première chose à apprendre quand on est dans une forêt ? »

-« En sortir ? » tenta Harry.

-« Presque ! Se repérer. Pour cela, 2 possibilités : être dans une zone assez déboisée ou assez élevée pour trouver un repère visuel »

-« Et si c'est vraiment blindé de branches ? » demanda Harry, se rappelant l'impression d'étouffement dans la Forêt Interdite.

-« Il faut grimper aux arbres ! » dit Nami « Et tu vas voir que l'enseignement de Maître Miyazaki s'avère fort utile ! »

-« Comment ? »

-« Comme ça ! »

Nami prit un peu d'élan et utilisa 2 arbres proches l'un de l'autre comme une échelle, sautant de l'un à l'autre et montant jusqu'à une branche assez large pour la supporter.

-« Allez, monte »

-« Comment ? »

-« Attend, je descends » dit Nami en sauta et en se réceptionnant en douceur « N'oublies pas que la gravité, c'est dans la tête. Et que l'air est aussi solide que la roche. Tu peux aussi facilement prendre appui sur un arbre ou un rocher _(1)_. Ce qu'il faut, c'est que tu ailles vite, tant que tu ne maîtrises pas la technique à la perfection, pour que la gravité ne fasse pas son travail et que ton pied ne glisse pas vers le bas. Tu peux aussi faire plus simple : grimper à l'arbre en t'accrochant à lui »

-« Cette solution me paraît plus simple »

-« Vas-y, atteint la branche où j'étais »

Harry dût s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de trouver comment s'agripper à l'arbre. Il en avait mal aux mains d'ailleurs. Nami réussit à le convaincre d'essayer sa technique.

-« Rappelle-toi que le plus important c'est de te voir le faire, dans ta tête. Mieux, de te visualiser l'ayant fait sans souci. Concentre-toi sur cette image, et lance-toi »

-« Je vais le faire, je vais le faire » murmura Harry.

-« J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi » lui conseilla Nami.

Changeant de leitmotiv, Harry s'élança. Une, deux, trois réceptions avant que sa concentration ne flanche et qu'il se rattrape de justesse à la branche.

-« Ouais ! » s'écria-t-il, heureux d'avoir atteint la branche et surtout de ne pas s'être vautré en beauté dès le premier essai.

-« Descend, et recommence ! » ordonna Nami.

-« Mais j'y suis arrivé » répondit Harry, en faisant un changement de mains pour ne plus avoir Nami dans son dos.

-« Non, tu as flanché quand tu y es presque arrivé ! » le reprit-elle « Descend, et recommence, que se soit parfait »

-« D'accord » maugréa Harry en lâchant la branche « Aie ! »

-« Et va falloir qu'on travaille la réception ! »

-« Clair ! » répondit-il en vérifiant que ses chevilles ne lui faisaient pas mal.

-« Aller, je te veux là-haut ! »

Nami le fit monter une bonne dizaine de fois, avant de le laisser reprendre son souffle. Elle continua sa promenade dans la forêt, en lui montrant les diverses baies comestibles et celles qui étaient au contraire toxiques. Elle lui montra les plantes à éviter s'il ne voulait pas d'horribles démangeaisons.

-« Et je fais comment si jamais je m'y frotte ? »

-« Comme je ne sais pas encore ce qu'est ton totem, je me vois mal t'apprendre des choses qu'il pourrait t'enseigner, il le prendrait peut-être mal »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Si tu arrives dans le cours d'un de tes professeurs, que tu as fait des pieds et des mains pour que le professeur t'accepte dans son cours, et que finalement, ton professeur n'a rien à t'apprendre. Crois-tu qu'il en sera heureux ? »

-« Non, il le prendrait mal, sans aucun doute »

-« Tu vois. De toute façon, le plus important après te repérer, c'est de te diriger puis de ne pas mourir de faim ni de froid. Et ce n'est pas de préparer des baumes divers et variés »

-« Mais toi, tu sais en faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« J'ai appris. Tout simplement…. J'ai une bonne mémoire, ce qui est une très bonne chose. Je lis un livre, et hop, il est mémorisé. Magali m'a souvent testé, en prenant un livre au hasard dans ceux de nos cours, elle me donnait la page, la colonne et la ligne, et je devais lui dire la phrase »

-« Whah ! »

-« Ne soit pas impressionné. Y'a que des profs qui peuvent trouver ça utile : je leur ponds leurs cours point par point. Personnellement, je trouve qu'apprendre par cœur, c'est idiot, parce que tu n'as pas forcément compris. Il y a un proverbe chinois qui dit : J'entends, j'oublie. Je vois, j'apprends. Je fais, je comprends » dit Nami « Et je l'applique : j'expérimente un peu tout pour un peu tout savoir et comprendre. J'ai étudié l'alchimie, la chimie, la biologie, la médecine, un peu, ainsi que la cuisine, la vie sauvage, la faune et la flore…. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de ma tante quand j'ai ramené une mygale à pâtes rouges à la maison. Ses cheveux se sont dressés sur sa tête »

-« Ça ne te dérange pas de savoir toutes ces choses ? » demanda Harry.

-« J'ai chaque fois appris une nouvelle matière parce que je m'étais confronté à une énigme. Mais je n'aime pas tout apprendre, tout n'est pas utile dans une matière. Par exemple, j'ai adoré apprendre l'alchimie, qui existe depuis le temps des pharaons et qui historiquement est à la base de la chimie, mais j'ai horreur de l'histoire. Cependant l'Histoire me sert souvent de base pour apprendre de nouvelles choses »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Prend la préhistoire »

-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut apprendre »

-« A faire du feu, à faire des flèches et un arc, à chasser et se nourrir dans un environnement hostile »

-« Ah ! Je comprends. Tu fais comme eux, à leur époque, pour comprendre comment ils ont vécu. Tu te mets à leur place, afin de comprendre leur évolution »

-« Et ouais. C'est le seul côté utile à l'Histoire, ça et le fait de ne pas refaire les erreurs du passé ! »

-« Je me demande ce que tu pourrais tirer de mon prof d'Histoire. Plus soporifique, ça n'existe pas »

-« A ce point là ? »

-« Il est mortellement ennuyeux, c'est une torture. Il te cite des dates, des lieux et des personnages, et faut lui pondre son cours par cœur… Alors qu'en général, on a tous décroché en moins de 5 minutes. Il est tellement ennuyeux, que souvent mon meilleur ami et moi, on dort ou on joue à tout ce qui se fait sans trop de bruit »

-« Et ta meilleure amie ? »

-« Elle est la première de notre année. Même en Histoire, elle aime tellement apprendre et étudier, qu'elle est la seule à avoir un cours complet » dit Harry « Vous vous ressemblez sur ce point »

-« Je n'aime ni apprendre, ni étudier » dit Nami.

-« Mais pourtant… »

-« Je n'aime ni apprendre, ni étudier ce qu'on me fait étudier à l'école. J'ai été dans une école normale avant, et je m'ennuyais tellement que je détestais y aller. Ce que j'aime, c'est résoudre un problème : je ne sais pas comment on construit une maison, j'apprends l'architecture et le génie civil ainsi que les travaux du bâtiment. Je ne suis pas une professionnelle dans ces matières, mais j'en connais assez pour ne pas me faire avoir par des promoteurs véreux ou par un gars qui croit que je suis blonde ! »

-« En fait, tu ne sais pas tout »

-« Bien sûr que non, et comme dirait Bouddha : celui qui sait tout ne sait rien » dit Nami « Tout simplement parce que le monde avance, que tout est en perpétuel mouvement, que le savoir d'hier est remplacé par celui de demain…. J'apprends et j'étudie ce qui me passionne ou ce qui m'est utile, comme d'avoir des notions de droit. J'ai une équipe, enfin, avec mon oncle on a une équipe assez disparate, dont c'est le travail : détectives privés pour suivre des personnes qui nous posent problème, comme le père de Stella, des contacts dans la police, local ou fédéral. Mon oncle a même quelques juges dans sa poche et 2 députés, je crois. On a aussi des architectes, des avocats dans plusieurs spécialisations différentes. Sans parler du personnel de nos entreprises »

-« Ça en fait des relations »

-« Ces relations ne sont pas statiques et elles ne sont pas liées qu'à mon oncle ou à moi-même. Mes ancêtres ont tissés des toiles de relations, que leurs enfants ont consolidés tout en en apportant de nouvelles, et ainsi de suite, de génération en génération. Certains de mes ancêtres étaient même membres de confréries ou sociétés secrètes, ce qui a encore augmenté les relations et le pouvoir de la famille »

-« On dirait Malefoy »

-« Qui ça ? »

-« Un gars de mon année. Sa famille est très riche, et ils ont une grande lignée derrière, des appuis, et autres. Tu utilises le chantage ? »

-« Tu veux dire : j'ai des photos de vous avec une prostituée mineure, vous m'appuyez ou je les balance à la presse ? »

-« Euh ? » réfléchit Harry, pour savoir si c'était semblable à une menace de malédiction « Ouais »

-« Non » dit Nami « Mais j'ai un grand oncle qui était spécialisé là-dedans. C'était aussi une autre époque »

-« Comment peut-on faire ce genre de chose ? »

-« Parfois, on pense que c'est le seul moyen. Parfois c'est le moyen le plus rapide. Parfois c'est juste un jeu pervers »

-« Mais, du chantage ? »

-« Cela dépend de qui tu fais chanter et pourquoi » dit Nami « Si tu fais chanter un politicien ou un juge véreux pour qu'il fasse la bonne chose à faire et non qu'il suive ce que veulent des extrémistes ou des mafiosi, est-ce une bonne chose ou pas ? Est-ce que mettre une plus grosse pression qu'un caïd de la drogue pour faire condamner le meurtrier d'une famille entière c'est mauvais ? »

-« Ça reste du chantage »

-« Parfois, il faut se servir des armes de ton ennemi pour le battre. Après, ta conscience te travaille plus que la sienne, mais si tu l'as fait pour une bonne cause, ça passe. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est le faire sans qu'on puisse sans servir contre toi, plus tard, pour entacher ton nom ou ta crédibilité »

-« Heureusement que je ne suis pas dans ton monde ! » dit Harry.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est comme ça dans les hautes sphères que ça ne l'est pas aussi dans les plus basses couches de la société. L'homme est foncièrement mauvais, il souhaite toujours avoir plus que son voisin et contrôler son petit monde. Tu crois que les rumeurs, les coups par derrière et concours de popularité diffèrent tant que ça de ce que je connais » dit Nami « On fait avec ce qu'on a, point »

-« Sans doute » répondit Harry, repensant aux coups en traître qu'il avait eu durant sa vie « Mais je ne m'en servirais jamais »

-« C'est ça oui ! » dit Nami, moqueuse « N'as-tu jamais dit du mal de qui que se soit ? N'as-tu jamais douté de la confiance que tu avais mise en quelqu'un ? Je vois à ta tête que ça t'est déjà arrivé, tu n'es pas si différent des autres. Alors admet que tu n'es pas un ange qui aime tout le monde, tu es un être humain, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, ainsi que ses forces et ses faiblesses. Même si tu portais l'avenir du monde sur tes épaules, tu en resterais humain. Et tes faiblesses peuvent un jour devenir une force »

-« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'est ma vie » dit Harry, en bifurquant vers ce qui était le chemin de retour « Vraiment, vraiment pas ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, dans moins d'un mois tu seras du passé ? Franchement, ta vie ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, tant qu'elle ne fout pas en l'air la mienne »

-« Putain, mais t'es qu'une égoïste » dit Harry, hors de lui « Comment peut-on ne penser qu'à son petit monde ? Et t'es bien comme ce connard de Malefoy »

-« Tu ne sais rien de ma vie non plus, Potter » murmura Nami, alors que Harry rentrait d'un pas rapide et en colère à la maison « Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, ni de moi et encore moins de ma famille »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le lendemain matin _(samedi 27 juillet)_, Harry et Nami ne se parlaient toujours pas, non pas que Nami avait mal pris sa remarque, mais parce que Harry était encore plus énervé que ça ne lui ait rien fait, en apparence. Ils partirent donc en silence, comme chaque matin, pour la demeure des Martin. Nami retrouva Connor pour peaufiner leurs chorégraphies, en vue des examens pour l'école de danse Julliard. Sean et Harry partirent donc pour l'une des clôtures les plus éloignées de la maison.

-« Vous vous êtes fâchés avec Nami ? » demanda Sean.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Harry, en enlevant plusieurs vieux clous.

-« Oh, rien…. Si tu veux en parler, on en parle, sinon, on n'en parle pas. C'est comme tu veux ! »

-« Comment peut-on en avoir autant rien à foutre des gens qu'on côtoie ? » demanda Harry dans le vide, quelques minutes plus tard, balançant rageusement les clous arrachés.

-« Nami ne se fout pas de nous » dit Sean « C'est de toi dont elle se fout ? »

-« Ma vie ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça, tant que ça ne fout pas en l'air la sienne » répondit Harry « Tant que ça ne fout pas en l'air la sienne ? Elle se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ? »

-« Tu ne sais pas qui elle est »

-« C'est une gamine bourrée de fric, égocentrique et nombriliste, voilà ce qu'elle est ! » lâcha Harry, qui se prit le poing de Sean en pleine face pour toute réponse « Mais ça va pas la tête ! »

Harry se jeta sur Sean pour le faire tomber à la renverse, seulement il n'avait pas encore la carrure ni la musculature du jeune homme, mais il avait la volonté, beaucoup de volonté. Sean laissa Harry se défouler sur lui, puisqu'il ne lui faisait pas vraiment de dégâts. Ils tombèrent tous les 2 dans l'herbe fraîche, respirant bruyamment, sans réel vainqueur.

-« Alors, calmé ? » demanda Sean.

-« Un peu » avoua Harry, qui comprit enfin pourquoi il avait lancé cette bagarre.

-« Tu as un bon crochet du droit » dit Sean « Ma mâchoire va s'en souvenir ! »

-« J'ai perdu une lentille » dit Harry « Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »

-« Tu avais besoin de te défouler, t'es pas mon premier petit frère, enfin façon de parler, et j'ai aussi eu des grands frères » dit Sean « On dort tous dans le même dortoir, à force on sait ce qu'il faut faire pour enlever la tension. Rien de tel que de donner de bons coups de points rageurs pour supprimer toute frustration…. Enfin, à partir d'un certain âge, on peut le faire d'une façon plus agréable et en meilleure compagnie » sous-entendit Sean « Enfin, cela nous a bien soudé entre frères et sœurs…. Qu'est-ce que tu reproches exactement à Nami : qu'elle ne veuille pas avoir plus de problèmes qu'elle en a ? Ou bien qu'elle t'ai dit qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre de connaître ta vie, et donc de te connaître ? »

-« Elle n'a aucun problème, elle a tout ce qu'on peut désirer » répondit Harry « Elle est riche, elle va dans une école pour surdoué, elle a une famille qui l'aime et des tonnes d'amis »

-« Et elle est la cible d'un Démon » termina Sean.

-« Pardon ? »

-« Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'elle surveille toujours ses arrières » dit-il « Qu'elle ne laisse jamais rien au hasard, même quand elle semble être le plus tranquille possible ? »

-« C'est ce Démon qui la fait suivre ? »

-« Oui…. C'est l'un des nombreux problèmes quand on est ce qu'elle est »

-« Quoi, riche ? »

-« Non…. Mais ça, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler » dit Sean « Il se pourrait que tu apprennes ça cette année, à l'école. Chez nous, c'est ce qu'on appelle les Légendes Sorcières. Il y a les Légendes Moldues, comme les Fées, les Elfes et les Licornes, qui sont pour eux fantasmagoriques et pour nous réels. Mais il y a des Légendes, même dans notre monde. Des histoires si anciennes, perdues dans le temps, qu'on ne peut dire si elles sont des racontars de conteurs ou les hallucinations de personnes mentalement dérangées »

-« Ou bien totalement vraies » dit Harry « Qui est-elle ? »

-« Qu'est-elle ? » dit Sean « C'est la vraie question »

-« Dit le moi »

-« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est exactement » dit Sean « Magali pourrait te le dire, elles se disent tout sur tout…. Il y a plusieurs possibilités sur ce qu'elle peut être. En plus, je t'en ai déjà trop dit, il faudra que tu récoltes les indices et les renseignements tout seul. Bon, tu es prêt à recommencer à bosser ? »

-« Ouais, de tout façon, je n'ai pas le choix »

-« Exact ! » dit Sean « Et ne te fais de soucis, si ton Directeur avait jugé qu'elle était dangereuse pour toi, il ne t'aurait pas laissé entre ses mains »

-« Comment tu sais pour Dumbledore ? »

-« C'est un petit village, tout ce sait, sauf ce qu'est Nami »

-« Evidemment ! » dit Harry « Elle surveille bien ses arrières »

-« Et tu devrais en prendre bonnes notes » dit Sean « Parce que d'après ce que je sais de toi, et de ce qu'il se passe autour de toi, c'est certain que ça pourrait t'être utile »

-« Dit-moi, c'est une sorcière ? »

-« Si tu veux dire : a-t-elle déjà fait des trucs bizarres sous le coup de fortes émotions ? »

-« Ouais, je me rappelle avoir fait pousser mes cheveux, sauté sur le toit d'une maison ou fait gonfler ma tante Marge »

-« C'est vrai ? »

-« Ouais, elle s'est envolée…. Elle avait parlé de mes parents comme des marginaux pas futés. Et je devais absolument me taire pour avoir le droit de faire les sorties en dehors de l'école. Ça n'a pas vraiment marché, mais ça reste un super souvenir » dit Harry « Donc, elle n'a jamais démontré la moindre magie ? »

-« Jamais, mais elle est du genre à pouvoir encaisser une super mauvaise nouvelle en gardant le sourire. Donc, pour ce qui est des débordements émotionnels, ce n'est pas gagné. Par contre, elle a des prémonitions ou en tout du moins un certain instinct ou plutôt un instinct certain »

-« Je ne crois pas aux diseuses de bonnes aventures » dit Harry « Ma prof de divination a eu quelques prémonitions avérées, mais elles se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, dans tout sa carrière. Et elle ne s'en souvient pas la seconde d'après »

-« Alors on va dire que Nami est très instinctive » dit Sean « Et elle sait que tu n'es pas un méchant garçon, qui risque de lui causer de gros ennuis. Sinon, tu ne serais pas là. Pour une personne qu'elle connaît depuis moins d'un mois, tu en connais autant sur elle que mes frères ou moi »

-« Sans blague ? »

-« Connor la connaît mieux que toi, et Mug aussi. Mais ça ne fait pas beaucoup. Quand aux villageois, ils vivent normalement parce que c'est ce qu'on fait en temps normal, c'est comme ça qu'on vit »

-« Elle n'a jamais rien vu de bizarre ? »

-« Non, pour une moldue c'est elle la plus bizarre ! » plaisanta Sean « Elle est très portée ésotérisme et sciences surtout occultes. Mais les livres moldus n'arriveront jamais à la cheville des livres sorciers. Surtout que parfois, pour un même sujet, il y a des avis qui divergent, donc impossible de savoir qui dit vrai. J'adore le travail des employés du Bureau des Interventions en Communications »

-« Du quoi ? »

-« Se sont des sorciers et Cracmols qui sont infiltrés dans des groupes d'éditions de livres, qui surfent sur Internet ou qui s'occupent des séries télévisées et surtout des journaux télévisés. En Amérique, la télé peut montrer tout ce qu'elle veut, grâce au premier amendement. A eux de faire en sorte que personne ne puisse croire en ce qui est vu. Il suffit soit d'éliminer la preuve, soit d'éliminer la crédibilité de la personne. De cette manière, on peut déformer la vérité, la cacher, la faire disparaître ou tout simplement la tourner au ridicule ! » dit Sean.

-« Y'a du monde qui doit travailler là-dessus » dit Harry « Vu les conneries qui passent sur vos chaînes ! »

-« Tout sorcier, Cracmol ou famille en relation avec le monde sorcier, vivant chez les moldus se doit de surveiller ce qu'il se passe, et d'en informer le plus rapidement possible le Bureau. Qui se chargent de régler la situation » dit Sean « Et l'oncle de Nami en fait parti depuis des années »

-« C'est vrai ? »

-« Bien sûr, il dispose d'actions dans presque toutes les sociétés de productions, cinéma ou télévision, il dispose donc d'un droit de regard sur tous les projets et les scenarii. Et il a beaucoup d'influences, de contacts et d'indics »

-« Mais personne pour lui dire que sa nièce est surveillée ? » dit Harry en recommençant à travailler sur la barrière.

-« Il l'est lui aussi. Nami et lui sont de la même famille, ils ont le même sang » dit Sean « Mais Nami est plus inquiète, et c'est normale. C'est une fille, un démon peut obtenir d'elle quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait avoir de son oncle »

-« Quoi donc ? » demanda Harry, mal à l'aise.

-« Un héritier » dit Sean « Sans lui demander son avis, évidemment. C'est la pire des possibilités, bien avant la mort »

-« Mais à quoi servirait un enfant avec une moldu pour un Démon ? Pourquoi Nami en particulier ? »

-« C'est la bonne question, si Nami n'a aucun pouvoir, bien sûr » dit Sean « Ce qui corse toute l'affaire ! »

-« Je comprends mieux certaines choses » dit Harry « Elle n'est donc pas une moldue, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'est pas non plus une Cracmol. Il nous reste donc la sorcière »

-« Mais elle n'en a jamais donné la preuve » dit Sean « Et vu comme elle aime notre monde, je crois que si elle avait eu une once de magie en elle, elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion d'apprendre à se servir d'une baguette magique et d'un balai ! »

-« Mon seul regret si je devais quitter le monde magique » dit Harry « Se serait, bien sûr, pour les balais ! »

-« Et moi donc…. Ici on ne peut pas faire de concours de Quidditch. Malgré le fait qu'on soit bien à l'écart des villes moldues, mais elles sont beaucoup trop proches d'après les règlements. Mais dans les Etats du Centre, on peut construire des stades de Quidditch sans le moindre problème. Il y a de nombreuses communautés magiques, un peu comme votre Pré au Lard, je crois »

-« C'est vrai ? »

-« Oui, il y en a 4 ou 5, plus ou moins grandes évidemment. Mais elles sont totalement sorcières. Ici, on est plus tournés vers les moldus. On est en quelque sorte une zone tampon entre les 2 mondes. Le pays est grand, et de nombreux sorciers ont fuit jusqu'ici pour y trouver de la stabilité et de la sécurité. Ils passent par chez nous pour intégrer le monde moldu et se perdre dans une foule anonyme. Ou bien ils vivent dans les communautés sorcières. Il faut évidemment des permis pour vivre chez les moldus en pratiquant la magie, et des sortilèges pour éviter que les voisins ne voient une quelconque trace de magie »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Tu n'as pas vécu la Chasse aux Sorcières, celle des Sorcières de Salem comme celle des Communistes » dit Sean « Sans parler qu'ils vendraient tous leur parent pour avoir leur heure de gloire à la télé. Un peu de protection ne fait pas de mal. Et si on doute de pouvoir le faire, on va dans les communautés. Rares sont ceux qui dénigrent le côté moldu. Les soi-disant _Sang purs_ sont restés dans leur pays où ils sont reconnus et où leur nom leur apporte quelque chose. Ici, tout le monde part avec la même chance »

-« Ça doit en faire chier certains » dit Harry.

-« Les seuls sorciers de sang purs en Amérique sont les descendants des Indiens d'Amérique, et en Amérique du Sud : des Incas, Mayas, Aztèques et autres. Ceux qui ont fuit l'ancien continent avait peur de quelque chose, ou voulait offrir autre chose à leur famille. Les propos diffamatoires, comme Sang de Bourbe, sont sévèrement punis par une suspension de l'exercice de la magie. Le temps de suspension dépend de la manière dont cela a été amené et du remord de la personne » dit Sean « Comme je te donne une explication de la loi, je ne serais pas poursuivi…. Sinon j'aurais déjà reçu mon amende ou ma date de convocation »

-« Whah, j'en connais un à qui cela ne ferait pas de mal » dit Harry « Vous êtes sévères »

-« Non, mais l'Amérique est un mélange de cultures, et dans certaines les sorciers, même de sang, vivent parmi les non sorciers sans le moindre problème. Prend Grand Aigle, par exemple, c'est un sorcier. Alors que Plume d'Aigle n'en est pas un, il va quand même lui succéder, parce qu'il a la sagesse nécessaire, et qu'il transmettra son savoir » dit Sean « Alors qu'un sorcier obtus croyant à la rigueur du sang gardera ses secrets pour lui s'il ne peut les transmettre à sa descendance…. Sauf que s'il regarde bien, plus les sorciers de ce genre se reproduisent ente eux, plus il y a de Cramols »

-« C'est vrai ? »

-« Mon père pense qu'ils dénaturent la magie, et que la magie préfère trouver un nouvel être qui saura l'apprécier » dit Sean « Si tu demandes à Nami, elle te dira qu'il y a de forts risques de consanguinités, et que cela aggrave les maladies, comme les retards mentaux, les troubles du comportements, les handicaps. Que cela provoque un manque quelque part, et donc, chez les sorciers, le manque ce traduit par un manque de magie »

-« Elle a étudié le sujet ? »

-« Elle étudie la génétique. Elle en est arrivée à la conclusion qu'il y a plusieurs gènes de la magie, parce que s'il n'y en avait qu'un seul, vu la propension de moldus par rapport aux sorciers, le gène serait forcément récessif. Ce qui expliquerait les naissances chez les moldus, mais qui n'expliquerait pas celles de Cracmols. Je crois que c'est ça qu'elle m'a sorti…. En tout cas, elle suppose que tout sorcier né de parents moldus n'a pas forcément un ancêtre sorcier dans son arbre généalogique…. Je m'y perds un peu quand elle part là-dedans, elle est dans son monde, et ce n'est pas vraiment ordonné parfois quand ça sort de sa bouche ! »

-« Je n'ai pas remarqué » dit Harry.

-« C'est parce qu'il y a trop de choses qui veulent sortir en même temps. Cela lui donne l'air d'avoir des problèmes d'élocutions » dit Sean « Ça la rend plus humaine ! C'est assez drôle de la voir bégayer, cracher et faire des tas de grimaces pour arriver à remettre toutes les syllabes dans le bon ordre »

-« Je peux te poser une question ? »

-« Tu viens de la faire »

-« Très drôle ! »

-« A propos de quoi ? »

-« Des fantômes de sa maison »

-« Tu les as vu ? J'ai jamais réussi à les voir, t'en as de la chance »

-« Ouais, si on veut. Mais elle, elle ne les voit pas, par contre elle sent leur présence »

-« Et ? »

-« Connais-tu l'histoire de cette maison ? »

-« Vaguement, Joe le Barge adore en parler, et le village adore le faire taire » dit Sean.

-« Y'a quoi sous la maison ? »

-« Certains pense à une Porte des Enfers, d'autres à une Force Magique intarissable…. En tout cas, ce qu'il y a là-dessus, ce n'est pas quelque chose de bon, c'est sûr, mais ça à l'air piégé sous la maison, ce qui n'est pas plus mal » dit Sean « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

-« Les 2 fantômes veulent que je les aide à ne plus être prisonnières de la maison. Elles pensent qu'il faut refermer les Portes de l'Enfer pour que cela »

-« Refermer des Portes. Rien que ça ? Et pourquoi pas Mickey Mouse en tutu rose aussi ? »

-« Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

-« Laisse tomber…. Pour ouvrir ces Portes, si portes il y a, on a dû utiliser un puissant sortilège de magie noire, avec offrandes d'or et d'argent, et sacrifices d'innocents, ça fonctionne mieux avec du sang d'innocents…. Pour les refermer il faut forcément une force contraire »

-« Beaucoup de magie blanche, pas de sacrifice. Des offrandes ? »

-« Si l'amour peut en être une. Ce qui sera très difficile, parce que ça ne se vend pas en bouteille ! »

-« Et les potions ? »

-« Forcent les gens à tomber amoureux, mais ne sont pas un condensé d'amour. Ça n'existe pas encore ! »

-« Dommage ! »

-« Hey, vous glander quoi ? » demanda Connor en arriva sur un Quad « C'est pas l'heure de prendre le thé ! »

-« Ah, ah, ah ! » railla son jumeau.

-« Tu t'es fait quoi à l'œil ? »

-« Un moustique m'est rentré dedans » dit Sean « Finis les répétitions ? »

-« Ouais, Nami a eu un coup de fil de Stella »

-« Elle va bien ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

-« Oui, elle s'est même fait des amis de son âge » dit Connor « Ça a fait plaisir à Nami, là, elle discute avec une des sœurs. Dès que Stella débarque, c'est bon, moi, je ne compte plus ! »

-« Vous connaissez Stella ? » demanda Harry.

-« Juste ce que Nami nous raconte et les photos qu'elle nous montre. Elle est une vraie mère poule, ça a été super difficile de laisser Stella pour parler à une adulte. C'est là que je suis parti »

-« Le déj' est prêt ? » demanda Sean.

-« Yep ! Et l'orage arrive aussi ! »

-« Il fait super beau » dit Harry.

-« C'est Nami qui te l'as dit ? » demanda Sean.

-« Ouais, elle a de l'arthrite dans les chevilles ! » dit Connor.

-« Alors on te suit »

-« Mais il fait super beau » redit Harry.

-« Quand Nami prévoit un orage, va y avoir un orage ! » dit Sean « Et j'ai pas envie de m'en prendre un sur la gueule ! On remballe ! »

-« Papa et Nami sont allés fermer les volets chez elle, et protéger ses plantations. Vous dormez à la maison cette nuit, on te prêtera des vêtements de rechange »

-« Merci. Mais je pourrais aussi bien dormir chez Nami »

-« Nan ! Plume d'Aigle est venu, demain matin tu commences ton initiation. Et avec Nami on part ensuite pour passer notre concours, enfin le mien » dit Connor en démarrant « Et puis, c'est presque un rituel d'avoir Nami à chaque orage. On dirait presque qu'elle déteste ça, mais elle dort comme un loir durant la tempête ! »

-« Au moins, si on a un gros orage maintenant, on n'en aura pas pour la Chasse aux Sorcières, ça va attirer plus de touristes sans un orage d'été ! » dit Sean « Merde, il commence à pleuvoir ! »

-« Le dernier à la maison à perdu ! » dit Connor en partant sur les chapeaux de roues, rapidement suivi par les 2 autres.

* * *

_(1) "Enseignement" pris dans "Bulletproof Monk - Le Gardien du Manuscrit sacré", un super film à mes yeux!_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Tocho, le puma

**Chapitre 17 : Tocho, le puma**

Le dimanche matin _(28 juillet)_, bien avant l'aube, Nami se faufila dans la chambre des garçons et réveilla le plus discrètement possible Harry puis Connor. Les 2 garçons se préparèrent en silence dans la salle de bain de leur chambre et descendirent.

-« Y'a quoi au p'tit-déj' ? » demanda Connor, d'une voix endormie.

-« Jus de fruits et compote, 100 biologique » dit Nami, croquant dans une poire « Pour toi, parce que tu dois être léger, et pour toi, parce que tu dois avoir le minimum de toxines. Et les fruits, c'est bon pour la santé »

-« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda Harry en baillant.

-« Presque 4h du matin » dit Nami.

-« Pourquoi t'as l'air d'avoir assez dormi ? » dit Harry en baillant de nouveau.

-« C'est la pleine lune, elle dort quasiment pas ces jours-là » dit Connor « Et à la lune noire, tu as intérêt à t'y prendre à l'avance si tu veux la lever ! »

-« Je suis lunatique, tu ne le savais pas ? » ironisa Nami « Tes lunettes, elles sont où ? »

-« Merde ! » jura Harry.

-« Papa les as mis sur ta table de nuit, tu iras les chercher après avoir fini »

-« Vous partez à quelle heure ? » demanda Harry, se rappelant la raison de la présence de Connor dans la cuisine à une heure si matinale.

-« Henry vient nous prendre à 5h30 »

-« Il est où ? »

-« Avec Mary, quelle question ! » dit Nami en posant son verre dans l'évier « Je suis en vacances, lui aussi ! C'est un bon deal !... Enfin je crois, il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre de toute façon »

-« On va jusqu'à la gare, on passe la nuit à l'hôtel, demain matin on passe les auditions, re-nuit à l'hôtel puis retour. Sauf s'il faut prolonger, s'il y a un problème pour le choix des futurs élèves. J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas ! » dit Connor, pour préciser leur voyage à Harry.

-« Et moi donc ! » dit Nami, avant de s'adresser à Harry « De toute façon, tu ne verras pas le temps passer, alors tu me retrouveras bien plus tôt que tu ne le voudrais ! »

-« Fini » dit Harry, en s'essuyant la bouche « J'emmène rien, en dehors de mes lunettes et de moi-même ! »

-« Et ta cervelle aussi. Quand à tes lunettes, sur ton nez ! » dit Nami « Et le reste te sera fourni ! »

-« Je reviens de suite ! »

-« Il n'est pas au courant ? » demanda Connor, une fois que Harry fut parti.

-« Non, ta mère m'a promis d'être très discrète ! »

-« Tu l'aimes bien, pas vrai ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? » dit Nami, faisant les gros yeux et une grosse voix « Non, c'est juste que, je ne sais pas. Vu comment son oncle le traite, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il ne doit avoir eu beaucoup d'anniversaire joyeux. Ça me fait de la peine, j'ai l'impression de me voir dans le cas où ma tante aurait été super dominatrice sur mon oncle…. J'ai eu de la chance, pas lui »

-« Ne le prends pas en pitié, les garçons détestent ça ! »

-« Alors je ne dois pas être une fille !... Et puis, ce n'est pas un garçon, c'est Harold ! » répondit Nami « Enfin, j'espère que ça lui fera plaisir »

-« Espère qu'il n'est pas comme toi, Miss-Je-Hais-Les-Surprises !!! » dit Connor.

-« Qui hait les surprises ? » demanda Harry.

-« Moi ! » répondit Nami « C'est pour ça que j'adore tout contrôler, aucune surprise possible !!! »

-« Elle est rabat-joie » dit Connor « Allez, file, sinon elle va te faire un sermon sur l'inutilité de la surprise »

-« Et gnagnagna, et gnagnagna » dit Nami en faisant une grimace et en ouvrant la porte « Allez, vient, on doit y aller à pied ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour respecter l'environnement et les préceptes indiens » dit Nami « Et puis, ça t'échauffera pour ce qui viendra ensuite, tu te souviens ? »

-« Oui, la belle ballade à pieds ! » dit Harry.

-« Fais pas cette tête, se sera vite fini ! » dit Nami en l'empoignant par la manche et en l'emmenant dehors « A plus ! »

-« L'abîme pas trop quand même ! »

-« Mais il n'est pas abîmé son pull » dit Nami.

-« Je parlais de son propriétaire : Harry »

-« Oh ! Bye ! » dit Nami « Et soit prêt à mon retour ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry et Nami traversèrent le village encore endormi, ou presque. Le sous-sol de la boulangerie était éclairé et une bonne odeur de pain chaud arriva jusqu'à leurs narines.

-« Je prendrais des croissants avant de partir, faut que je le dise à Henry » se dit Nami à voix haute.

-« Tu te parles souvent à voix haute ? » la questionna Harry, trouvant que c'était une habitude digne de la folie.

-« Oui, c'est un énorme problème. Mais en fait, je n'ai pas une superbe mémoire, ou plutôt ma mémoire des choses basiques, comme la liste des courses, est vite dépassée si jamais je me retrouve avec une énigme à résoudre ! » répondit-elle « Alors me dire les choses à voix haute me permet de les entendre et donc de m'en souvenir mieux. Je dois avoir une mémoire auditive »

-« Alors comme ça, tu es une personne qui déteste les surprises ? » demanda Harry, préférant un sermon aux brumes silencieuses de l'aube.

-« Il exagère. Mais disons qu'à force de te prendre des sauts d'eau glacée à cause de portes piégées, à force d'avoir un connard à l'école qui essaie par tout les moyens d'obtenir un baiser, et à force d'avoir toujours des surprises mauvaises quand je suis près de ma tante, je dois dire que les surprises et moi, on ne s'aime pas trop » dit Nami « Par contre, je suis totalement pour l'effet de surprise quand il s'agit d'une stratégie d'attaque. Et dans ce cas-là, savoir se faire discret et se fondre dans le paysage, c'est une bonne chose »

-« Y'a un gars qui te harcèle à l'école ? »

-« Un connard, je te dis…. Il se prend pour Don Juan et Casanova réunis. Il a eu beaucoup de succès, il sait se montrer charmeur. Et je suis la seule fille qu'il n'ait pas embrassée dans notre classe, et dans les autres aussi !…. Je peux te dire que ça devient lourd à force, enfin, qui lui devient lourd à force. Mais bon, apparemment il adore se prendre mon poing en pleine figure » répondit Nami avec un air d'autosatisfaction « Et j'adore entendre le son de son nez qui craque, c'est super mélodieux ! »

-« Il a essayé combien de fois ? »

-« A la vingtième j'ai arrêté de compter » dit Nami « Tu demanderas à Maggie ce qu'elle pense de lui, tu apprendras pas mal de vocabulaire dans le registre des insultes. Elle est très créative ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Ben, on est dans la même classe » répondit-elle.

-« Oh, il l'a embrassé » dit Harry.

-« En fait, il a fait pire, il l'a utilisé »

-« Pour s'approcher de toi ? »

-« Non, se serait flatteur, mais non. Enfin, je n'espère pas, se serait encore plus vache que ce que je pensais. Il s'est servi d'elle pour s'améliorer en maths. Elle lui a donné des cours. Elle était jeune, et c'était le premier gars à s'intéresser à elle et ne se moquant pas d'elle à cause de son quotient intellectuel élevé »

-« Il a rompu après avoir obtenu une bonne note ? »

-« Oui, et comme il était constamment collée à elle, ses propres notes ont chutées alors que celles de ce connard ont augmentées. Elle a été à ça de se faire renvoyer. On n'était pas encore copine à ce moment-là, mais elle l'a encore de travers ! »

-« J'imagine parfaitement ce qu'elle a pu ressentir » dit Harry en repensant à un certain membre de l'AD.

-« Enfin, à la rentrée suivante on a partagé une chambre, et je me suis retrouvée dans cette classe. J'ai vite compris son petit jeu, et sa sœur est du même genre »

-« Ils sont donc en tête du classement ! »

-« Non, et je me fous de leur gueule à chaque fois ! En fait, on se fout tous de leur gueule à chaque fois, faut bien une raison de les railler… » dit Nami « Ils sont mal notés pour tout ce qui est du travail en équipe. Comme ils sont jumeaux, il y a un côté fusionnel basique dans leur relation. Mais ils se croient supérieurs aux autres, les traitent comme des larbins, ne leur laissant que les corvées à faire. Plus personne ne veut travailler avec eux, et ça compte pas mal dans le classement. Parce que, forcément, on sera amené à travailler avec une équipe, et il faut savoir s'intégrer et intégrer tout le monde »

-« Et ton équipe ? »

-« On s'en sort bien. Le travail est réparti selon les affinités, mais on explique aux autres ce qu'on fait. Bref, il y a beaucoup de communication entre nous, et personne n'est véritablement le meneur »

-« Il y en a toujours un » dit Harry.

-« On vote, il faut la majorité. J'ai tendance à ne pas voter pour un projet avant d'avoir bien vu ce qu'il peut amener. Une fois que j'ai saisi la globalité, je dors beaucoup mieux » dit Nami « Marche sur l'herbe, tu auras les pieds mouillés, sans doute, mais c'est mieux que de les avoir boueux »

-« Merci » dit Harry « Et vous faites quoi quand y'en a un qui s'en va »

-« Et bien, y'en a un qui arrive. De la même manière, un vote à lieu pour chaque proposition de nouveau membre » dit Nami « Et celui qui propose un membre doit avoir un dossier complet sur celui-ci. Ça fait un peu recrutement pour une organisation secrète, mais on ne veut pas d'un agent double, d'un lâche ou d'un crétin ! »

-« On arrive » dit Harry en voyant enfin des habitations à travers les arbres, redoutant une montée de paranoïa chez la jeune fille.

-« Quoi ? Ma conversation est si ennuyeuse ? »

-« NON, non ! » dit Harry « C'est juste que plus vite je commence, mieux se sera »

-« J'espère bien ! »

-« Ah, Plume de Corbeau, vous êtes les premiers »

-« Tu m'as demandé de te l'amener le plus tôt possible » dit Nami « C'est ce que j'ai fait »

-« Tu as bien fait. Harry, vient avec moi, il faut que je t'explique toute la cérémonie »

-« Nami m'a déjà un peu parlé de ce qui allait se passer »

-« C'est bien, mais je préfère reprendre les choses à zéro, mieux vaut 2 explications qu'une seule »

-« Je dois y aller, on se voit dans 3 jours Harold ! »

-« Oui »

-« Suit-moi » dit Plume d'Aigle « Quelqu'un veut te voir ! »

-« Tonks ! » dit Harry.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! » s'exclama la jeune Auror, en l'embrassant « Tu as pris en muscle, et je fais bien pâle à côté de toi ! »

-« Assombrit ta peau » suggéra Harry « J'ai vraiment changé ? »

-« Tu as grandi, un peu. Ou alors c'est moi qui ai rétréci…. Le grand âge me rattrape déjà ! »

-« Je me tiens peut-être juste mieux »

-« Oui, enfin, tu as une allure qui donne l'impression que tu arrêtes de te recroqueviller en toi. Ce qui n'est pas mal »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Dumbledore m'envoie voir si tout se passe bien. Tu as beaucoup de chance d'être initié à cet art ancien » dit Tonks, alors que Harry passait derrière un paravent pour se changer « J'aurais aimé avoir cette chance »

-« Comment va Remus ? » demanda Harry « Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui »

-« Il est en mission auprès des loups-garous (1) » répondit Tonks « Il évite au maximum les contacts avec nous, il pourrait avoir des ennuis »

-« Voldemort prépare quelque chose ? »

-« Apparemment. Sans doute pour se débarrasser de toi »

-« Ça ne changera pas trop de mes étés » dit Harry, en sortant vêtu d'un bout de tissu lui enserrant les reins.

-« Vient par ici, Harry » dit Plume d'Aigle « Assis-toi et ne bouge pas, ça risque d'être froid, mais ça ira vite »

-« Pourquoi vous me peignez ? »

-« Je ne te peins pas, j'appose sur toi des symboles magiques et spécifiques, afin que tu te différencies des autres et que ton totem ne se trompe pas »

-« Ah »

-« Vous oubliez la poitrine ? » demanda Tonks.

-« Non, on ne recouvre pas cette partie-là avec de la peinture…. » répondit Plume d'Aigle en s'occupant du visage de Harry « Chaque couleur, chaque symbole a une signification particulière. Normalement, se sont les parents qui s'occupent de cette partie-là du rituel, mais n'étant pas indien de naissance, c'est moi qui te parraine. Ces symboles-là sont ceux de ma famille, ceux-ci sont des symboles de force et de volonté. Celui-ci est un symbole de courage, mais pas de témérité. Et ce groupe-là définit qui tu es. Grand Aigle m'a indiqué ce que je devais écrire »

-« Et ça sèche vite ? »

-« Tu devras attendre 1h avant de bouger »

-« 1h ? Tant que ça ? »

-« Tu verras, ce n'est pas aussi long. Ton amie se fera une joie de te tenir compagnie » dit Plume d'Aigle, sans en douter « Je dois aller vérifier que les autres sont en train de se préparer »

-« Je me les gèle, et en plus ça gratte ! » ronchonna Harry.

-« Et si tu me parlais de ce que tu fais de tes journées ? » demanda Tonks pour changer de sujet.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

L'heure du départ arriva enfin, et Harry comprit pourquoi cela devait sécher. La peinture s'était incrustée dans sa peau, de telle manière que même avec un bon savon, cela ne partirait pas de suite. Il rejoignit un groupe d'une dizaine d'adolescents, et il se sentit plutôt ridicule comparé aux autres garçons de son âge. Aucun d'entre eux ne le salua, et les filles pouffèrent dans leur coin. Il fut heureux que Plume d'Aigle donne le départ de la marche, il n'aurait à se concentrer que sur le chemin.

Mais ses yeux se mirent rapidement à observer le paysage, alors que ses pieds s'habituaient à la rudesse du sol et que ses jambes prenaient le rythme de la marche. Il put alors remarquer les pictogrammes dessinés sur les roches, c'est alors qu'il entendit ce que disait Plume d'Aigle, il racontait une histoire, une vieille histoire, mais Harry ne comprenait pas. Il parlait dans sa langue, cependant, Harry trouva cela très beau, c'était comme une chanson.

Le soleil se leva enfin, et les futurs initiés entamèrent leur montée de la Vielle Sorcière. Harry remarqua que la couleur noire ne venait pas seulement du sol, mais aussi des arbres. Avec les premiers rayons du soleil, la chaleur revint enfin, et du côté des jeunes indiens, le don de parole revint lui aussi. Ils entonnèrent des chants anciens, et Harry se sentit vraiment mis à part. Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'un seul sentier à suivre et Plume d'Aigle se positionna à ses côtés, alors qu'il était le dernier de la file.

-« Ça va Harry ? »

-« Oui, c'est juste que je ne comprend rien de ce que vous chantez » répondit-il.

-« S'il n'y a que ça qui te dérange » dit l'indien « Ecoute leur chant, il raconte l'histoire d'un jeune chasseur qui s'est retrouvé séparé de son groupe en pleine montagne, un jour de gros orage. L'histoire raconte comment, à force de volonté, il a retrouvé la piste de son village…. C'est une belle histoire, pleine de sagesse »

-« En tout cas, c'est beau à écouter » dit Harry « Il y a beaucoup d'indiens dans le coin ? »

-« Il y a 2 réserves d'état : celle des Malecites, qui n'est pas loin et celle des Micmacs, qui est proches elle aussi. Elles sont proches de la frontière avec le Canada. Il y a aussi des groupes comme celui des Penobscots et ceux des Pessamaquoddy » (2)

-« Je ne les connais pas du tout » répondit Harry, tout penaud.

-« C'est parce que l'homme blanc s'est simplifié en ne gardant que quelques noms de tribus facilement mémorisables : Cheyenne, Mohawk, Iroquois, Mojave, Shoshone, Cherokee ou Sioux. Mais beaucoup de ces tribus se divisaient en d'autres tribus, un peu comme la Grande Bretagne se divise entre l'Ecosse, le Pays de Galles, la Cornouailles, l'Irlande du Nord mais aussi l'Irlande. Vous êtes anglais, mais aussi écossais, gallois ou irlandais »

-« Je comprend, et vous, vous êtes rattaché à quelle grande tribu ? »

-« On pourrait nous rattacher aux Algonquins. Ensuite, nous sommes proches des Micmacs, mais nous avons déviés. Certes, ils ont encore les rituels, mais ils ne sont pas des sorciers »

-« Vous voulez dire que vous avez une baguette ? »

-« Nous utilisons des incantations et des potions ou des préparations. Nous n'allons pas dans vos écoles de magie, cette magie-là n'est pas la nôtre, c'est celle de l'homme blanc. Nous sommes plus proches de la nature, et nous respectons son unicité afin de réaliser notre magie. Nous louons la terre pour avoir assez de nourriture, nous louons les esprits pour qu'ils nous protègent. Pour un sorcier comme toi, c'est de la poudre aux yeux »

-« Vous faites comme on vous a appris, pour perpétuer vos traditions » dit Harry « Mais vous vivez comme des moldus. Pourquoi ? »

-« Nous ne vivions pas autrement avant, nous avons juste amélioré notre confort, puisque nous sommes sédentaires. Et cela nous permet d'être ouverts sur d'autres mondes, sans perdre celui qui est le nôtre. De plus, nous apprécions le fait que rien n'est jamais gratuit dans la vie, pour obtenir quelque chose, il faut fournir un effort, physique ou mental. Utiliser votre magie serait contraire à notre pensée, vous faites apparaître des choses, mais vous ignorez d'où elles viennent »

-« Vous pensez qu'on abuse ? »

-« Oui, je le pense. La magie est un don de la nature, s'en servir pour faire apparaître son petit-déjeuner, c'est gaspiller le don qui vous a été fait. Il y a plus d'honneur à faire soi-même son repas »

-« Je comprend. Mais je n'ai pas encore le droit de faire de la magie, je n'y suis pas autorisé » dit Harry « À partir de la 6ème année, ou dès qu'on est officiellement reçu aux examens des BUSEs, on le peut »

-« Alors il faudrait qu'à partir de ce moment-là, vous sachiez modérer votre utilisation de la magie »

-« Sans doute, mais que faites-vous de l'apprentissage et du contrôle de la magie ? »

-« Cela ne devrait se faire qu'en milieu scolaire »

-« Alors on aurait tous des zéros pour nos devoirs de vacances » dit Harry.

-« On ne peut pas tout faire dans la vie, il faut forcément faire des choix » dit Plume d'Aigle.

-« La vie est évidemment faite de choix, souvent difficile…. » dit Harry, avant de changer de sujet « Pourquoi Plume d'Aigle ? »

-« Avant je m'appelais Aranck, prénom masculin qui signifie étoile (3). Je trouvais que ça sonnait bien. Bien sûr, j'ai un prénom américain, mais cela ne correspond pas à mes origines. Alors à 6ans on peut choisir un prénom…. Aranck c'était beau, mais à 6ans on ne peut pas connaître toutes les significations. Parfois on a hâte, lorsqu'on est dans l'adolescence, de prendre son nom d'adulte »

-« Vous pouvez changer de nom ? »

-« Les enfants ne voient pas forcément de suite la portée du prénom choisi. Tu vois la jeune fille en tête ? »

-« Oui » dit Harry, le rouge lui venant aux joues.

-« Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui, très agréable à regarder » dit Harry, ne sachant pas comment tourner l'impression qu'il avait d'elle.

-« Elle s'appelle Makkitotosimew »

-« Ce qui veut dire ? »

-« Elle a de gros seins » répondit Plume d'Aigle.

-« Pardon ? » dit Harry, s'arrêtant presque de marcher, tant la remarque lui semblait déplacée.

-« C'est ce que son prénom veut dire…. On l'appelle tous Makki, mais elle a hâte de pouvoir avoir un autre prénom »

-« Je comprend, elle n'a pas dû vivre cela facilement…. Et Nami, elle avait un nom avant Plume de Corbeau ? »

-« Oui »

-« Et c'était ? »

-« Quelque chose qui n'a plus d'importance, puisque son prénom a changé » dit Plume d'Aigle « Garde tes forces, il reste encore de bonnes heures de marches »

-« D'accord »

Plume d'Aigle remonta vers le haut de la file pour donner un rythme plus soutenu à la marche, qui avait pris le rythme et le volume sonore d'une promenade de santé.

L'estomac de Harry criait famine depuis un moment lorsque le petit groupe déboucha enfin sur un plateau, sur lequel était installé une sorte de demie sphère en peau de bête.

-« Félicitation, vous êtes enfin arrivé au terme de votre voyage physique. Vous auriez pu être plus rapide ! » dit Plume d'Aigle « Voici une gourde d'eau, pour chacun d'entre vous, et vous avez de la chance, nous avons amené un toilette chimique. Mesdemoiselles, vous vous plaindrez moins ! »

-« Je passe d'abord ! » dit une fille qui se précipita dans les toilettes.

-« Au moins, ça, ça lui plait ! » murmura un gars.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Après une pause durant laquelle Harry vida le contenu de sa gourde, en se demandant d'où pouvait venir l'arrière goût qu'il y décela, et après que tous se soient soulagés, Plume d'Aigle les conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée de la tente circulaire. Il lava chacun d'entre eux avant qu'ils ne pénètrent à l'intérieur de la chambre de purification. Lorsque Harry y pénétra, il fut rapidement accablé par la chaleur et l'humidité, et avait encore plus de mal à respirer tant l'air était empli de vapeurs odorantes. Il remarqua une place libre à gauche de Grand Aigle, qui était présent et semblait en transe. Tous attendirent qu'il sorte de sa transe en silence. Harry put enfin contempler l'intérieur de la Chambre, alors qu'il transpirait abondamment.

La Chambre semblait orientée Est-ouest, avec l'entrée à l'Est. Grand Aigle était juste en face de l'entrée, à l'ouest, dans ce qui semblait un renfoncement de la paroi. Le foyer était quasiment au centre de la pièce circulaire, et la fumée s'échappait par une petite sortie, pas assez importante pour fournir de l'air frais. Les garçons étaient serrés contre lui, sur la gauche de Grand Aigle, du côté nord, tandis que les filles étaient assises en face d'eux, à la droite de Grand Aigle et donc au Sud de la Chambre (4).

Il y avait des peaux de bêtes aussi à l'intérieur, et Harry sentit ce qui devait être de la terre sous la peau de bête, parce que les bancs, ou ce qui pourrait s'en approcher, sur lesquels ils étaient assis, étaient bien durs. Grand Aigle sortit enfin de sa transe. Il respira longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Harry avait de la buée sur ses lunettes, il décida de les retirer, car il n'en aurait pas vraiment besoin pour ce qui allait se passer.

-« Vous êtes bien silencieux » dit Grand Aigle « Je ne vous intimide pas autant en général »

-« On ne voulait pas vous déranger » dit le plus grand des garçons.

-« Vous n'auriez pas pu y arriver, même si vous vous y étiez tous mis. La méditation demande une grande concentration qui ne doit pas être possible de détruire, même avec une bande d'adolescents faisant la fête à côté de moi. Vous allez devoir accéder à un haut niveau de concentration et pour cela vous allez devoir plonger en vous-même. Nous avons tous une part sombre, mais nous devons la vaincre pour savoir enfin qui nous sommes. Il ne sera pas facile de battre vos propres craintes, vos propres peurs, celles qui sont si biens enfouies au fond de vous que parfois même vous en ignorez l'existence…. Ce rituel de purification va vous aider à voir plus clair en vous et à vous connaître. Car c'est en se connaissant que l'on peut se surpasser » dit Grand Aigle « Mais d'abord, vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai accepté qu'un étranger partage nos rituels »

-« Oui ! » murmurèrent les adolescents, lançant des regards vers Harry.

Harry aussi se demandait qu'elle était la vraie raison, même si Dumbledore avait été un élève de Grand Aigle, ou un ami proche. Et bien qu'il comprenne les motivations de son mentor face à cette épreuve, il aimerait connaître celles du vieil indien pour avoir si rapidement accepté, avant même de le connaître suffisamment pour s'être fait une idée du bien fondé de cette requête.

-« Alors demandez-vous pourquoi j'accepte que vous participiez à ce rituel, tous autant que vous êtes »

-« Quoi ? » demanda une fille que Harry reconnut comme Makki.

-« Oui, vous avez bien entendu »

-« Mais nous sommes indiens ! » s'étonna un des garçons.

-« Et vous avez des papiers américains, vous adorez les rappeurs, les grosses voitures et les séries B » dit Grand Aigle « Vous avez des origines amérindiennes, c'est évident, mais combien d'entre vous savent chasser, pêcher, et vivre en pleine nature si vous y étiez lâché du jour au lendemain avec seulement un couteau sur vous ? »

Le silence fut pesant pendant un court moment, aucun jeune indien ne désirant lever le ton face au chef de la tribu.

-« Vous avez raison de vouloir préserver vos coutumes, mais vous avez tort de vous croire supérieur aux hommes blancs. Ils se sont crû supérieurs à nous, et se croient toujours supérieurs à nous. Mais il n'y a ni supérieurs, ni inférieurs, nous avons tous une place et un rôle à jouer dans le grand cycle de la vie…. Ne commettez pas les erreurs commises par les hommes blancs »

-« Il est donc juste là pour ça ? »

-« Non, Achachak (5), il est là au même titre que vous : pour apprendre à se connaître »

-« C'est parce qu'il est l'ami de Mingan ? » demanda un fille, que Harry reconnut comme celle s'étant précipitée dans les toilettes.

-« Non Oota Dabun, ne mettez pas sur son dos tout ce qu'il se passe dans la tribu. Un vieil ami à moi, qui m'a rendu un immense service, m'a demandé de lui en rendre un en retour. C'est une question d'honneur que d'effacer ma dette. Si votre parole ne vaut rien, alors c'est que vous ne valez pas plus qu'elle…. Comprenez-vous ? »

-« Oui ! » dirent-ils.

-« Mais comment devons-nous l'appeler ? »

-« Je crois que Keme lui ira bien »

-« Ça veut dire quoi ? » demanda Harry.

-« Tonnerre » répondit Grand Aigle « Pour celui qui porte la marque visible de l'éclair, les 2 allant toujours ensemble ! »

-« Et Mingan ? »

-« Cela n'a plus d'importance de le savoir » dit Grand Aigle « Le temps passe, et vous vous préoccupez de choses si peu importantes…. »

-« Il est nécessaire qu'il fasse aussi chaud ? » demanda une fille, en regardant ses cheveux.

-« Luyu, la chaleur combinée aux vapeurs de sauge est là pour vous aidez à plonger en vous. La chaleur va vous aider à vous transcendez. Mais si la seule chose qui t'intéresse est l'état de ta chevelure, tu peux sortir »

-« Non ! » répondit Luyu « Non, je me demandais juste à quoi cela pouvait bien servir d'avoir aussi chaud et de transpirer autant »

-« Cela libère ton corps des toxines qu'il renferme » dit Grand Aigle en faisant tourner un seau rempli d'eau « Buvez, il ne faut pas que vous vous déshydratiez »

-« Merci » fit la fille à qui il tendit le seau en premier.

Lorsque tous eurent bus de cette eau, Grand Aigle commença à psalmodier des chants indiens, qui n'étaient que des suites de syllabes sans aucune signification pour Harry. Mais il entonna lui aussi le chant, fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était parti.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry se sentit plonger entre ce qui ressemblait à des volutes de fumées de couleurs différentes. Il n'allait pas vite, mais il chutait sans voir vers quoi. Les volutes s'assombrirent pour former l'ombre d'un immense félin, lui tournant autour, ses yeux luisant dans la noirceur rougeoyant.

-« Qui est là ? » demanda Harry, ne pouvant compter que sur son esprit, n'ayant pas de baguette magique à portée de main.

-« Je suis Tocho, l'Esprit du Puma (6) »

-« C'est vous mon totem ? »

-« Pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore choisi si je le serais ou pas » dit Tocho « Tu n'es pas un des leurs, mais je sens en toi une grande force non canalisée. Je ressens aussi de grandes faiblesses…. »

-« Hum » ronchonna Harry.

-« N'en soit pas blessé. La force peut venir d'une faiblesse…. L'amour est une faiblesse, mais c'est aussi une très grande force. Quand on sait la canaliser…. »

-« Donc il n'y a pas de raison que vous ne deveniez pas mon totem »

-« Je ne serais jamais ton totem »

-« Ah ! »

-« Je n'appartiens à personne, je suis un Esprit, j'appartiens à la nature, je vis avec elle, par elle…. »

-« D'accord…. Euh, on va flotter encore longtemps »

-« Moi oui, toi, je ne crois pas » dit Tocho « On se retrouve plus tard, si tu en vaux la peine »

-« Si j'en vaux la peine ? » demanda Harry alors qu'une tornade sombre l'entourait, le faisant descendre très rapidement.

Il atterrit dans une marre de boue et regretta d'avoir si peu de vêtements sur lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses lunettes, qu'il avait enlevées d'ailleurs, pour voir. Cela devait être logique puisqu'il était dans un rêve ! Plutôt dans sa tête, d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il se releva, un paysage digne de l'enfer s'élevait face à lui.

Devant lui, une colline noire se dressait, avec ce qui ressemblait à un immense arbre en son sommet. Etrangement, il semblait mort, mais de grosses lianes étaient accrochées à ses branches. D'où il était, Harry ne pouvait discerner ce qui était accroché dans et entre les branches de cet arbre morbide. Une odeur lui parvenait, lui rappelant l'odeur du sang. Instinctivement, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, pour voir s'il ne se l'était pas fendue dans sa chute. Et le goût du sang mêlé à celui de la terre lui empli la bouche, le poussant à cracher pour se défaire de la sensation de nausée grandissante.

Son corps entier était recouvert de sang, mais pas du sien. La boue dans laquelle il marchait n'était pas faite d'eau et de terre, mais de sang et de terre. Et il comprit enfin ce qui pendait à cet arbre. Il courut, courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, s'enfonçant dans la boue sanglante comme dans des sables mouvants. Il remarqua à peine les premiers buissons de ronces, préférant oublier la douleur de leur caresse, se concentrant sur la possibilité que les corps, suspendus à cet arbre, puissent encore possédés un souffle de vie.

Mais rapidement il n'arriva plus à avancer, les ronces s'enfonçant dans sa chaire nue et meurtrie, son corps était lacéré de toute part. Il était hélas assez près pour reconnaître certaines victimes : une version momifiée de son père et de sa mère attendaient un enterrement au pied de l'arbre, entre ses racines. Il y avait aussi, dans les branches, Ron et Hermione, dont les plaies béantes et nombreuses laissaient couler le liquide de vie. Il reconnut Sirius, les yeux grands ouverts, blancs, morts. Et il y avait d'autres corps : Ginny, les Jumeaux Weasley, reconnaissables à leur chevelure rousse, ainsi que Dumbledore, dont la barbe était rouge de son propre sang, contrastant avec le gris de sa peau.

Harry ne put continuer à regarder, il savait qu'il discernerait de nouveaux corps. Mais il voulait aussi les sauver, s'il le pouvait. Alors il serra les dents, dégagea lentement mais sûrement un bras, puis le second, il écarta le plus possible les ronces autour de lui, et avança. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin en terrain dégagé, il vacilla et s'écroula sur le sol, tant il avait perdu de sang. Le spectacle était encore plus horrible à l'envers, mais sa vision se brouillait.

Il reprit lentement sa respiration. Quand il se sentit assez fort, il se releva doucement, ses jambes tremblant sous l'effort. Il avança, traînant des pieds, en direction de cet arbre mortuaire. Il n'aurait jamais la force d'escalader son tronc, mais il voulait essayer. Malgré une perte de sang importante, une force musculaire amoindrie et des mouvements difficiles, il voulait essayer. Mais il devait faire un choix : Ginny était la plus proche de lui mais elle semblait juste endormie, Sirius semblait se momifier sous ses yeux, quand à Dumbledore, il ressemblait de plus en plus à un bloc de pierre. Ron et Hermione lui étaient inaccessibles, même s'ils étaient sa priorité.

Il s'occupa cependant de ses parents en premier, les voyant s'enfoncer entre les racines de l'arbre, comme si elles étaient l'entrée d'un gouffre, d'une bouche béante. L'arbre mangeait les êtres qui lui étaient chers, ce que Harry ne comprenaient pas, c'est pourquoi il n'y avait que ceux-là, et pourquoi tous semblaient si différemment touchés : ses parents n'avaient aucune plaie, Sirius était comme dans son souvenir. Il n'y avait plus de sang en eux, car plus de vie. Alors que les autres semblaient endormis comme Ginny et les Jumeaux, que Ron et Hermione avaient été entaillés de toutes parts et que Dumbledore semblait avoir transféré tout son sang dans sa barbe.

En tirant sur les bras de ses parents, ne voulant pas qu'ils finissent dans l'estomac de cet arbre, il ne remarqua pas de suite la couleur changeante du ciel et l'orage noir arrivant sur lui rapidement.

-« Le temps s'écoule » dit Tocho, toujours vaporisé, à côté de lui « Tu dois faire un choix, qui sauves-tu ? »

-« Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça ? » s'indigna Harry « Je ne peux pas leur donner un ordre de priorité »

-« Qui sauves-tu ? » redemanda Tocho « Tu ne peux sauver qu'un seul être vivat, car lorsque l'orage sera au-dessus de toi, la foudre s'abattra sur cet arbre, le plus haut point à portée de vue, et tous périront dans les flammes »

-« Je ne veux pas choisir »

-« Alors tous périront, et toi aussi par la même occasion »

-« Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de choisir » dit Harry, tombant à la renverse, sans avoir pu sortir ses parents de sous les racines « C'est immoral »

-« Au contraire, c'est purement moral » dit Tocho « Choisi un être et il sera sauvé. A vouloir faire trop de choses à la fois, on ne fait rien complètement…. »

-« Mais il s'agit de mes amis, de ma famille…. Vous ne pouvez pas…. Je ne peux pas choisir l'un d'entre eux »

-« Alors vous périrez tous » dit Tocho « Tu as jusqu'au premier éclair pour te décider, tu devras alors me donner ton choix. Et ne rien choisir, c'est aussi un choix »

Harry lui lança un regard qu'il réservait habituellement à Rogue. Mais l'Esprit le regarda sans méchanceté, il attendait juste qu'il décide, et il ne le guiderait pas. La mort dans l'âme, Harry se redressa et observa ses choix possibles. L'orage se rapprochait rapidement, le temps lui filait entre les doigts, et sa conscience le tarabiscotait. Choisir…. La pire chose qu'on pouvait lui demander. Evidemment, il était conscient que pour Sirius et ses parents, c'était déjà joué : ils étaient morts, de quoi pourrait-il bien les sauver ? De l'enfer ? Il n'était même pas certain que le Paradis existe, alors l'Enfer….

-« Le temps est écoulé » dit Tocho, alors que le premier éclair zébrait le ciel.

-« Euh ! » dit Harry, la bouche ouverte.

-« Quel est ton choix »

-« Je ne…. » commença Harry, complètement désemparé.

-« Ton choix » dit Tocho « Quel est ton choix ? »

-« L'arbre, l'arbre, je choisi l'arbre » dit-il alors que le tonnerre lui déchirait les oreilles.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« AHHH ! » hurla Harry en se redressant.

-« Eprouvant n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Grand Aigle.

Il remarqua que la moitié des adolescents avaient quitté la tente, et que les autres semblaient en proie à d'horribles cauchemars.

-« Tu peux sortir, ça te fera du bien. Prend ton temps pour te lever, ton corps a été rudement mis à l'épreuve »

-« Quoi ? » demanda Harry en regardant ses bras « Ça a cicatrisé »

-« Ça n'a jamais saigné » dit Grand Aigle « Mais ton corps gardera les cicatrises pendant quelques jours »

-« Je suis resté longtemps inconscient ? »

-« Plus de 2 jours, presque 3 »

-« Ça m'a paru tellement plus court »

-« A moi aussi, la première fois…. Va manger, ça te fera du bien. Fait attention, prend une couverture en sortant, tu risquerais d'attraper froid »

-« Merci » dit-il en se levant « Vous savez si j'ai réussi ? »

-« Non, je l'ignore »

-« D'accord »

Déçu de ne pas savoir, Harry sortit. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de la noirceur de la nuit, de la lumière des étoiles mais surtout, de celle de la pleine lune, rayonnante de beauté. Plume d'aigle lui mit une couverture sur le dos, et il se rendit compte qu'il frissonnait.

-« Mes lunettes ! » dit Harry.

-« Je vais les chercher » dit Plume d'Aigle « Tient »

-« Merci » dit Harry en les mettant sur son nez, puis en les enlevant, et en les remettant et en les enlevant une dernière fois « Etrange »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Il semble que je n'ai plus besoin de lunettes » dit Harry « Je vois mieux sans. Pourtant, je suis myope depuis toujours »

-« Tu dois avoir un animal, un prédateur, pour totem »

-« J'ai réussi ? »

-« Oui, aller, vient me raconter auprès d'un bon feu et d'un bon ragoût, c'est une recette de famille, tu m'en diras des nouvelles »

-« OUI ! Oui ! » dit Harry, un immense sourire aux lèvres « C'était ça le choix ! »

-« Assis-toi, et dit-moi de quel choix tu parles »

Harry lui raconta alors en détail son épreuve, à chaque nouvelle information, Plume d'Aile hochait la tête et marmonnait quelque chose, puis faisait signe à Harry de poursuivre.

-« Et donc j'ai choisi l'arbre…. Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs pourquoi, c'était comme si c'était la seule solution possible. Je ne comprend pas »

-« Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Mais si tu choisis la bonne personne à sauver, alors tu sauveras tout le monde »

-« La bonne personne ? Qui ? »

-« C'est ton rêve, pas le mien » dit Plume d'Aigle « Toi seul le sais »

-« Et je fais comment pour entrer en contact avec mon esprit »

-« Il faudrait que tu dormes »

-« J'ai dormi pendant 2 jours ! »

-« Maintenant que tu es digne de Tocho, il te suffit de méditer ou de dormir pour entrer en contact avec lui. Mais ton corps est épuisé, je te conseille donc de dormir »

-« D'accord » dit Harry, qui s'enroula dans un sac de couchage et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry fut réveillé par le soleil sur son visage et par les murmures de 2 personnes. Il cligna des yeux et se rendit compte qu'il voyait toujours aussi bien. Il se rappelait quelques images de ses rêves, mais rien d'utilisable de prime abord.

-« Bonjour ! » dit une voix féminine.

-« B'jour » murmura Harry.

-« Tu as bien dormi ? »

-« Oui, je crois » dit-il en se redressant, pour voir Plume d'Aigle lui tendre un bol contenant une mixture brune « Merci »

-« C'est du café » dit la jeune fille.

-« Harry, voici Makki, ma nièce » dit Plume d'Aigle « Makki, voici Harry »

-« Ravi de te rencontrer Harry » dit Makki « Mais bientôt ceux ne seront plus nos noms…. Je suis si contente »

-« Ça se voit » dit Harry, s'étouffant presque tant le café était corsé.

-« Du sucre ? »

-« Avec plaisir » dit Harry, en resserrant le sac de couchage autour de lui « Il en reste beaucoup dedans ? »

-« Sakari et Yuma sont sortis, mais déjà reparti, pour donner la bonne nouvelle à leur famille » dit Plume d'Aigle « Il reste donc 3 personnes »

-« Je vais le ramener au village, maman va être contente »

-« Ma sœur va te cuisiner pour tout connaître de ton totem » dit Plume d'Aigle « Si tu as besoin de renseignements sur des significations, elle t'aidera »

-« Tient, mâche ça »

-« C'est quoi ? »

-« Des feuilles de menthe » dit Makki « On en avait tous besoin, je n'ai pas pu prendre de gomme, mais ça ira »

-« Je devrais rester longtemps au village ? »

-« Je te ramène ce soir chez les Martin, quand j'aurais ramené tout le monde. Tu devrais y être après la tombée de la nuit »

-« D'accord »

-« Tu mangeras à la maison » dit Makki « Tu vas voir, ma mère prépare le meilleure ragoût d'écureuil de l'Etat, si ce n'est du pays »

-« Un ragoût d'écureuil ? »

-« Faut goûter au moins une fois dans sa vie » dit Plume d'Aigle « Tu lui demandes de m'en garder une part ou deux »

-« Bien sûr » dit Makki « Aller, on y va ! »

-« Faut que je fasse un arrêt » dit Harry, en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

-« Je n'avais pas vu ses marques à l'aller » murmura Makki à son oncle.

-« Parce que ce n'est pas à ce moment-là qu'il les a eu »

-« Et dire que je trouvais mon épreuve difficile…. Il a dû en baver »

-« Tu comprends pourquoi il a été invité à nous rejoindre »

-« Si notre première rencontre avec le totem est le sens de l'avenir proche, alors oui…. Il va souffrir »

-« Il a déjà beaucoup souffert, pour le peu que je sais » dit Plume d'Aigle « Evite de lui parler du côté prémonitoire des visions, Tocho s'en occupera »

-« Quoi ? Il a Tocho ? » dit Makki « J'en connais un qui va faire une crise s'il l'apprend »

-« Pourquoi ? » dit Harry, qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation.

-« Yuma aurait adoré avoir Tocho »

-« Il signifie quoi ? » demanda Harry alors que Makki se dirigeait déjà vers le petit sentier.

-« Tocho, le puma…. Communément appelé cougouar aussi. Il est celui qui enseigne la manière d'utiliser les pouvoirs de Chef. Il est la capacité à avancer et faire avancer, sans insister, pour que tout le peuple suive. C'est aussi la faculté de comprendre que chaque être, humain comme animal ou végétal ou autre, est de quelque façon un leader en soi »

-« Je ne comprends pas bien » dit Harry « Ça veut dire que chaque être est important parce que moteur à sa manière de notre avancement ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, je te dis juste ce que signifie ton totem » dit Makki « Mais il veut surtout dire que tu as les capacités d'un meneur et que tu peux être assez ouvert pour laisser quelqu'un d'autre décider à ta place »

-« Si tu le dis » murmura Harry « Au fait, on est quel jour ? »

-« Le 30 juillet, pourquoi, tu as perdu la notion du temps ? »

-« C'est l'anniversaire d'un ami, et je ne lui ai rien envoyé…. »

-« C'est un ami important ? »

-« Neville ? Il ne l'était pas avant, mais j'ai appris à le connaître. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il adore la botanique, je crois qu'il remplacera notre professeur un jour »

-« Botanique ? »

-« Tout ce qui est lié aux plantes » dit Harry « En Angleterre, le jardinage c'est presque aussi sacré que le thé »

-« Tu pourrais lui offrir une plante » dit Makki « Ou un livre sur des plantes »

-« Si je ne le vois qu'à la rentrée, un livre est plus sûr » dit Harry « Mais comment en trouver un valable ici, parce qu'il est vraiment callé ? »

-« Oserais-tu insinuer que nous sommes incultes ? »

-« Non ! » dit Harry « Mais c'est un petit village, je ne pense pas pouvoir y trouver un livre qu'il n'a pas ou qui l'intéresserait »

-« Tu verras, bien, je demanderais à Maman, elle saura intervenir pour te trouver le bon livre »

-« Il sera en anglais ? »

-« On verra ! » dit Makki « Alors, comme ça c'est toi le petit ami de Corbeau »

-« Nami ? Non, on n'est pas ensemble, loin de là. Mon oncle est en affaire avec le sien, et j'ai été en quelque sorte prié de ne pas perturber les vacances de mon oncle, et c'est elle qui me supporte »

-« Pauvre petit chien laissé sur le bord de la route » dit Makki en lui prenant la main « Et Corbeau, elle est comment au quotidien ? »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Elle est plutôt secrète, elle ne nous parle pas…. Elle parle avec mon oncle et notre Chaman, Grand Aigle. Avec le père de Yuma, notre Chef, aussi. Mais pas à nous. Et puis, elle a été initiée alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore l'âge pour » dit Makki « Il y a quelque chose de mystérieux en elle, je le sens. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être quelque chose de mauvais, tu vois, c'est comme si elle cachait un lourd secret…. Comme toi, mais le tient semble moins lourd que le sien »

-« Tu ne m'as pas dit, c'est quoi ton totem ? »

-« La Biche…. Elle est le symbole de la douceur, elle nous enseigne à voir au-delà des aspects matériels et superficiels de la vie. Elle nous apprend aussi à discerner le cœur des choses et leurs causes, plutôt que leurs effets »

-« Tu les as appris par cœur ? »

-« Obligation familiale…. Grand Aigle est le frère de mon grand-père, il est mort après la naissance de ma mère, il l'a donc prise sous son aile, elle et ses 3 frères »

-« D'accord, je comprend mieux » dit Harry « Donc, tu essaies de savoir pourquoi elle agit comme elle le fait »

-« Oui »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Curiosité mal placée sans doute »

-« Nami, c'est Mingan, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Tu comprends vite, elle doit apprécier » dit Makki « Oui, Mingan est bien Corbeau »

-« Ça veut dire quoi Mingan ? »

-« Loup Gris…. Le terme est mal choisi, parce que Nami est une fille, mais le loup est récurant chez elle »

-« Et le Corbeau, ça signifie quoi ? »

-« Le loup est associé au pouvoir spirituel que l'on doit acquérir avant de devenir un bon chasseur, il symbolise aussi la famille, l'endurance, l'intuition et l'apprentissage. Elle a énormément d'intuition, s'en est énervant. Et il est vrai que lorsqu'on fait partie de sa famille, elle ferait tout pour nous » dit Makki « Je sais que tu m'as demandé son totem, mais Grand Aigle a vu un loup arriver alors qu'elle venait pour la première fois au village. C'est lui qui lui a donné ce nom de Mingan »

-« Elle est arrivée en loup ? »

-« Non, il a vu un loup gris à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle est arrivée au village, mais lui seul l'a vu, donc c'était une vision »

-« D'accord…. Il est vrai qu'elle a une tâche de naissance ressemblant à une tête de loup, et que son avion a une meute de loup de dessiner dessus »

-« Elle est aussi très solitaire, comme certains loups…. »

-« Parce qu'elle cache quelque chose » dit Harry « Avoir trop de liens pourrait poser plus de problèmes que la solitude ? »

-« Sans doute »

-« Et pour le Corbeau »

-« C'est plus mystique…. Nos légendes racontent que le corbeau a créé la lumière, le feu et l'eau. C'est un héros pour notre culture…. Il symbolise l'intelligence »

-« Nami dit qu'il est aussi le symbole de la mort, mais aussi celui de la Protection »

-« Cela dépend des cultures. Il y a des constantes et des antagonismes…. C'est le folklore local qui influence »

-« Tu vas t'appeler comment maintenant ? »

-« Sakari, qui veut dire douce »

-« Ça t'ira très bien » dit Harry, les joues rougies par le contact de sa main dans la sienne.

-« Merci…. Tu ne peux pas savoir les blagues faites à cause de mon prénom » dit Makki « Surtout de la part des garçons, et essentiellement depuis 2 ou 3 ans »

-« C'est idiot de perdre ton affection, si le but est de se faire remarquer par toi »

-« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Makki, avec un sourire en coin.

-« Euh… »

-« T'es mignon » dit Makki « Et gentleman aussi, ça me change »

-« Merci »

-« Bon, alors, reparlons du livre pour ton ami…. Que crois-tu qu'il en attende ? »

_(1) Je sais, je sais, ça fait très tome6. Ben quoi, si on ne peut même plus faire des rapprochements, où va le monde !  
__(2) Les renseignements sur les indiens, je les ai trouvé sur le site « Arizona Dream ». J'ai essayé de me retrouver dans toutes les cultures indiennes, et surtout de trouver des cartes pour simplifier, mais il ne s'agit que d'un site, il y a peut-être des erreurs. J'ai essayé de me renseigner, mais ne connaissant aucun descendant d'indiens du Maine, je ne peux que croire ce que me disait ce site, qui semblait le plus abouti. Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des erreurs !  
__(3) Toujours selon le même site, « Prénoms indiens », en Algonquin.  
__(4) Par Chambre de Purification, j'ai voulu mélanger la Loge de Sudation et le Hogan, l'habitat des Navajos. Il est vrai que Loge de Sudation est plus appropriée, puisqu'on s'en sert pour les rites de purification de l'âme…. Mais bon, j'adapte !!!  
__(5) D'après la liste des prénoms indiens de « Arizona Dream » Achak et Achachak : esprit (Algonquin), Oota Dabun : étoile de jour (Algonquin), Luyu : colombe sauvage (origine inconnue).  
__(6) Tocho n'est pas en Algonquin mais en Hopi. Il n'y avait pas de traductions qui me plaisent en Inconnu ou Algonquins…. Alors j'ai pris ailleurs._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Joyeux anniversaire

b u Chapitre 18 : /u Joyeux anniversaire /b 

Harry arriva chez les Martins alors que la nuit tombait. Mme Martin l'accueillit comme l'aurait fait Mme Weasley : en se plaignant de son piteux état et en prenant des nouvelles. Harry la rassura rapidement sur son état de santé, de même que sur l'état de son estomac (repu). Il salua les plus grands enfants Martin et monta se coucher sans demander son reste. Il sombra très vite dans un sommeil profond.

-« Salut ! C'est nous ! » dit Nami en entrant.

-« Connor ! » s'écria sa mère « Alors ? Ne nous fait pas attendre »

-« Tu es pris ? » demanda son frère Sean.

-« Je peux me poser d'abord, je vous signale que ça a été long » dit-il en s'affalant sur le canapé.

-« Connor ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Nami ! »

-« Moi, j'étais juste la poupée articulée, ce n'est pas à moi de vous répondre » dit-elle, s'étirant dans tous les sens.

-« Tu n'as pas été pris, c'est ça ? » demanda Mme Martin « A voir vos têtes, tu n'as pas du être pris…. Je suis vraiment désolée mon chéri »

-« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en septembre je pars vivre à New York ? »

-« Vivre à…. ? Tu as réussi ! » s'écria Mme Martin.

-« Ouais ! » répondit Connor, tout sourire « J'ai été super convainquant ! »

-« Et moi, j'ai compté pour du beurre ? » s'offusqua presque Nami.

-« Mais non ! » dit Connor « Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle a dû faire pour que le directeur lui lâche les pompes »

-« Ah non, raconte pas ! Raconte pas, c'est trop la honte !!!! » dit Nami en lui mettant la main sur la bouche.

Mais Connor était de trop bonne humeur, il se débarrassa d'elle et l'immobilisa sur ses épaules, comme un sac, et entreprit de raconter leur voyage à sa famille. Il était très fier d'avoir été pris alors que son ancienne partenaire et le gars qui l'accompagnait avaient été recalés rapidement. Mais c'est surtout quand il raconta comment le directeur avait fait pression sur Nami pour qu'elle intègre l'école que cette dernière piqua un fard et redoubla de force pour retrouver une position correcte.

-« C'est bon, c'est bon, je te lâche »

-« Merci » dit Nami en se recoiffant un peu « Pas trop tôt »

-« Il ne t'a quand même pas fait du chantage pour intégrer Connor ? » demanda Mme Martin.

-« Plutôt pour le sortir…. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je lui ai expliqué, entre quatre yeux et en me basant sur des points logiques, à quel point : premièrement, il faisait une erreur monumentale s'il virait Connor pour m'avoir. Et deuxièmement, à quel point je n'avais pas envie de faire une carrière de danseuse…. Point important dans cette affaire : ma petite taille qui n'est pas prête de changer ! »

-« Pas de menace, de chantage ou d'achat ? »

-« Non, j'ai rien eu à débourser, en dehors de mon joli sourire innocent » dit Nami « Il a vite compris que je n'avais pas la mentalité pour faire ce job, que j'étais trop libre dans ma tête pour m'imposer l'hygiène de vie qu'il me demandait »

-« Et tu ne vas pas regretter » demanda Daniel.

-« Regretté de faire la ballerine toute ma vie, de devoir surveiller mon poids et d'avoir les pieds en sang après chaque entraînement ? » dit Nami « Sûre et certaine que ça ne me titillera pas plus tard. Par contre, j'ai été flattée de la proposition »

-« Notre invité est revenu ? » demanda Connor.

-« Il dort comme un loir » dit Paul « Pourquoi il a de la peinture sur le visage ? »

-« Tu devrais dormir »

-« Vous faisiez trop de bruits » dit-il « Je peux vous aider ? Pour la fête ? »

-« Non, merci chéri, on a fini la cuisine... Ça vaut aussi pour vous tous, au lit, demain il faudra se lever tôt pour préparer la salle, on va avoir beaucoup de monde »

-« Nami, ton oncle a appelé, ça avait l'air urgent » dit Mr Martin.

-« Je l'ai eu dans la voiture, c'était pour que je laisse un message à Harry. Mais s'il dort, ça attendra demain, après la fête »

-« Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle »

-« J'en sais rien…. Sa tante a préféré rentrer plus tôt en Angleterre. Je supposerais que ma chère Tante Hortense a été si gentille avec elle que le repli stratégique de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique était la seule solution envisageable » dit Nami « Elle a prétexté avoir le mal du pays, ne plus supporter le soleil et la chaleur…. Bref, une raison futile de rentrer en gardant la face »

-« Ta tante est vraiment une femme insupportable » dit Connor « Alors, tu vas lui offrir quoi à notre ami ? »

-« T'étais avec moi que je lui ai acheté son cadeau, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

-« Tu as fais faire beaucoup de paquets cadeaux » dit Connor en montant, leur conversation se perdant dans l'escalier.

-« Vous aussi, au lit ! » dit Mr Martin « Il faut prendre des forces avant la semaine de Chasse »

-« Bonne nuit M'man, bonne nuit P'pa » dire les garçons avant de remonter.

-« Ah ! Enfin seuls ! » dit Mr Martin en embrassant sa femme avec fougue.

-« Chut… Les enfants ne dorment pas encore ! »

-« Et les sorts d'isolation phonique, ça sert à quoi ? »

-« Grand fou ! »

center b O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O /b /center 

Le lendemain matin i _(mercredi 31 juillet)_ /i , alors que le soleil brillait depuis fort longtemps, Harry se réveilla difficilement et sous la contrainte de Paul, qui dut s'y reprendre à de nombreuses reprises pour réussir à le sortit du lit.

-« Allez, réveille-toi »

-« Dormir »

-« Lève-toi, allez ! Y'a du courrier pour toi »

-« Personne ne sait où je suis »

-« Ben dit ça à ta chouette ! » murmura Paul.

-« Hedwige » dit Harry en se redressant.

-« Elle s'appelle comme ça ? Joli ! » dit-il « Allez, passe par la salle de bain et habille-toi. Et dépêche-toi, sinon Nami risque de trouver ta chouette »

Difficilement mais sûrement, Harry réussit à sortir du lit et à se doucher sans trébucher sur quoique se soit à cause de ses paupières lourdes de sommeil. Une fois lavé, de l'eau froide sur le visage le réveilla un peu plus. Lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir, il se demandait si ça se voyait qu'il avait 16ans. Puis il se rappela d'Hedwige et que Nami ne devait absolument pas la trouver. Et cela lui fit penser aussi qu'il avait du courrier à poster.

Il en profita pour prendre les quelques lettres qu'il avait écrit sans oublier le cadeau de Neville. Hedwige était le meilleur messager qu'il soit, elle réussirait à transporter les 3 plis jusqu'à leurs destinataires. Il dévala donc les escaliers avec ses parchemins et colis et sursauta quand des pétards et des cotillons explosèrent dans la cuisine.

-« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » s'écria la famille Martin.

-« Donne-moi ça, j'irais à la poste dans la matinée, si ta chouette veut rester un peu » dit Mme Martin en fourrant le courrier de Harry dans un tiroir.

-« Où est Nami ? »

-« Elle a eu une discussion houleuse avec son oncle ce matin » dit Magali « Elle est là-bas, au fond du jardin. Mais elle te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire aussi, et tient, ça, c'est de notre part à toutes les 2 »

-« Euh, merci » répondit Harry, ne s'attendant pas à avoir des cadeaux de la part des Martin « Mais la surprise, c'était déjà super ! »

-« Bon, ben je le prend moi » dit Connor en prenant le cadeau des mains de Harry.

-« Rend-lui ce cadeau » ordonna Mme Martin, se mettant juste devant son fils, les poings sur les hanches.

-« Oui, M'man »

-« Bien. Et maintenant Harry, à table. On ira ensuite voir ta chouette, elle reste dans la grange en attendant que tu viennes la voir… Elle est très intelligente et pas vraiment accommodante »

-« Elle a du caractère » dit Harry en s'asseyant « Va falloir que je mange tout ça ? »

-« J't'aiderais » dit Connor.

-« Ah non, toi, tu n'as droit qu'à 1 crêpe ! » dit Mme Martin « Il faut que tu sois en forme pour ta rentrée scolaire »

-« Mais M'man ! »

-« Pas de mais. 1 seule crêpe ! »

-« Alors tu as réussi ? »

-« Ouais…. Un coup de bol »

-« Allez, souffle les bougies, sinon, tu ne vivras pas jusqu'à demain » dit Daniel « On meurt de faim, et on n'attendait plus que toi »

-« D'où l'empressement à ce que je me lève » dit Harry en regardant Paul puis en soufflant les bougies.

-« C'est quoi ton vœu ? » demandèrent en chœur les jumelles.

-« Morgan ! Megan ! » s'indigna Magali « Vous savez bien qu'il ne faut jamais le dire, pour que ça se réalise »

-« Ouiiiii » répondirent les petites, levant les yeux au ciel, indiquant par la même occasion que c'était loin d'être la 1ère fois qu'elle se faisait reprendre sur ce sujet.

-« Allez, on mange ! » s'indigna Paul, en avalant une crêpe d'un coup.

-« Elles sont super bonnes » dit Harry, entamant ses crêpes.

-« Merci ! » dit Maggie Martin « C'est la bière qui fait tout !... Alors, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire durant ta journée ? Evidemment, tu es pris toute la soirée »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour ton anniversaire » dit Mme Martin « Tu es si peu habitué que ça à le fêter ? »

-« J'oublie »

-« Ah ce point-là ! » s'étonna Connor « Il t'es arrivé quoi pour si peu aimer ton anniversaire ? »

-« Il n'y a que depuis mon entrée au collège qu'on me le souhaite. Je ne m'y habitue toujours pas » s'excusa Harry « Mauvaise habitude sans doute »

-« Bon, alors ce soir, tu vas avoir droit à une vraie fiesta » dit Magali « Musique, bière et rigolade, le tout en bonne compagnie ! »

-« Vous m'avez organisé une surprise partie ? »

-« On va dire ça. 16ans, c'est important pour un sorcier…. 17, ça l'est plus, évidemment. Mais 16, c'est important quand même. Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

-« Vous aviez prévu quoi, au cas où j'ai un trou ? » demanda Harry.

-« Un pique-nique » dit Maggie « Ça te va ? »

-« Oui. Oui, bien sûr » dit Harry « Où ? »

-« On ira au bord du ruisseau. Tu pourras dormir à l'ombre des arbres » dit Maggie.

-« Ça sera super ! » dit Paul « Parce qu'il va faire très chaud aujourd'hui »

-« D'accord »

Harry n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on lui organise un anniversaire. Et là, tout était fait pour lui changer les idées. Mais à l'heure actuelle, en dehors de son estomac qui se rassasiait peu à peu, il avait surtout envie de dormir. Une fois qu'il eut fini de manger, il se décida à aller voir Hedwige. Il prit quelques crêpes pour sa chouette et le courrier qu'il voulait lui faire porter.

Magali le conduisit jusqu'à la grange, et il ne vit Nami nulle part. Il la trouvait quand même gonflée, c'était son hôtesse, et il se retrouvait à fêter son anniversaire avec des personnes qu'il connaissait à peine au final.

-« Elle est de mauvais poils » dit Magali quand il entra dans la Grange.

-« Hedwige » dit Harry en sentant la chouette répondre affectueusement « Non, elle a l'air normale »

-« Pas ta chouette, Nami »

-« Oh…. Et pourquoi ? »

Harry écoutait et répondait tout en s'occupant d'Hedwige, il la déchargea de ses colis, lui donna ses crêpes pour repas avant de lui accrochait les lettres pour ses amis. Il lui rappela d'être prudente, de passer d'abord voir Neville pour son cadeau et de partir quand elle se sentirait prête.

-« Problèmes de famille…. Si j'avais répondu comme elle l'avait fait à son oncle, je ne serais plus en vie, maintenant. Ils ont une relation bizarre, je trouve. On ne l'a jamais vu, son oncle » dit Magali « Hedwige, va voir maman pour passer par la cheminée, si tu veux »

-« Tu es sûr qu'elle s'est brouillée avec son oncle ? » demanda Harry en regardant sa chouette repartir si vite.

-« A vrai dire, non » dit Magali « Mais je sais qu'il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle revienne calmée plutôt que de la forcer à tout te dire…. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu en colère, mais il ne vaut mieux pas être la raison de cette colère »

-« Et elle est où là ? »

-« Quelque part dans le coin…. Elle devrait être calmée pour le pique-nique »

-« Ça ne vous dérange pas la manière dont elle se comporte ? » demanda Harry « On dirait qu'elle est la reine ici…. Et chez les indiens aussi »

-« Elle est énervante, hein ? »

-« Oui »

-« Parce qu'il faut la connaître pour voir qui elle est au fond » répondit Magali « Imagine comment tu serais, psychologiquement, si tu te retrouvais à la tête d'un empire financier avant d'entrer au collège ? »

-« Je laisserais quelqu'un s'en charger pour moi » répondit Harry « Je ne toucherais à rien »

-« C'est facile à dire quand il s'agit d'argent dans un coffre. Pas quand il y a des milliers de personnes qui attendent après toi pour avoir un travail, un salaire…. Et même si son oncle est le gérant officielle, c'est elle qui gère son oncle officieusement »

-« Tu lui cherches des excuses » dit Harry, parlant franchement de Nami avec Magali.

-« Un peu, sans doute, c'est quand même ma meilleure amie »

-« Elle me donne l'impression d'acheter tout et tout le monde selon son humeur…. Variable qui plus est » dit Harry « Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être son esclave à répondre à ses moindres désirs ? »

-« Elle n'a pas acheté mon amitié » répondit Magali sur la défensive.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » répondit Harry « Vous ne savez pas qui elle est, ce qu'elle est ! Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'elle attend de toi ? Si elle ne te manipule pas ? »

-« Elle ne manipule que les personnes qu'elle juge inférieure à elle » dit Connor, entrant dans la Grange « Et sur la liste, il y a sa Tante, sa cousine, les personnes du même genre. Tu crois vraiment que son arrivée dans la famille s'est faite facilement ? »

-« En sortant avec toi par exemple ! » répondit Harry.

-« Mug, laisse-nous » demanda Connor sur un ton qui n'autorisait pas de réplique.

-« Mais… »

-« Laisse-nous » demanda-t-il, à nouveau, sur le même ton.

-« Quoi, tu vas défendre son honneur ? » le railla Harry.

-« Elle sait le défendre toute seule » répondit Connor « Mais ça ne te ferait sans doute pas de mal de te prendre une bonne raclée »

-« Ben vient, j't'attends ! » dit Harry en se mettant en garde « Vient ! »

-« C'est contre qui que tu as la haine, là ? » demanda placidement Connor en s'appuyant contre un poteau « Allez, baisse les bras, et monte à l'étage »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Bon, tu me suis ? » demanda-t-il, en empruntant un escalier légèrement branlant « Tu me suis ? »

-« D'accord » dit Harry, emporté par la curiosité.

Harry déboucha sur un étage aménagé. Il y avait de vieux canapés, un flipper, des bouquins traînant dans tous les coins, pas mal de vêtements jetés là et pas repris ni rangés. Harry rejoignit Connor à côté d'un télescope.

-« C'est quoi ici ? »

-« Notre pièce » dit Connor, cherchant quelque chose dans le télescope « Maman n'y vient qu'une fois pas an. Et le bordel que tu vois là, on l'a mis depuis le début de l'été »

-« Tu fais quoi ? »

-« J'essaie de trouver Nami…. Elle devrait être par-là. Elle est toujours dans ce coin là quand ça ne va pas »

-« Tu veux dire qu'elle a le moral qui arrive à flancher ? »

-« Tient, regarde »

Harry regarda dans le télescope et reconnut Nami, allongée sur une branche d'arbre, à un peu moins de 2m du sol. Un de ses bras pendait dans le vide et elle regardait devant elle, mais ça se voyait qu'elle ne regardait rien de précis. Harry bougea une molette et il zooma sur son visage.

-« Tu as comploté ça avec elle, pour que je la crois plus humaine ? »

-« Si elle sait que tu l'as vu dans cet état, tu risques de ne pas survivre » répondit Connor.

-« Pourquoi tu me montres ça ? »

-« Parce que je sais mieux que ma sœur ce qui peut se passer dans la Tête de Nanami. Je l'ai vu faible…. Et toi aussi »

-« Ce n'est pas parce qu'une larme roule sur sa joue qu'elle est faible »

-« Tu comprends vraiment rien à rien ! » dit Connor « Elle est seule ! C'est une solitaire. Elle ne se confit à personne parce qu'elle a peur de tout le monde. Je sais qu'elle peut être hautaine, froide voir glaciale. Je sais qu'elle manipule son monde, mais ni pour ridiculiser ni pour s'enrichir, mais parce qu'elle est sûre qu'elle peut obtenir mieux pour ces personnes…. Je ne l'aimais pas au début. Franchement, elle me sortait par les yeux. Mais j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour elle maintenant »

-« Admiration ? T'es sûr ? »

-« Elle a vu sa mère mourir »

-« Moi aussi »

-« Tu ne comprends pas, sa mère s'est suicidée sous ses yeux » dit Connor « Elle n'a pas été tuée, elle s'est donnée la mort…. A cause d'elle »

-« Quoi ? C'était si horrible de l'avoir pour gosse ? » dit Harry en se redressant.

-« Sa mère n'a pas fait que se jeter dans le vide, elle s'est immolée avant »

-« Hein ? Elle s'est mit le feu avant de se lancer dans le vide ? »

-« Non, elle s'est mit le feu et elle est malencontreusement tombée dans le vide ensuite…. Tu ne connais franchement rien des anciens rituels. Sa mère s'est immolée pour la protéger »

-« Et la mienne s'est faite tuée pour me protéger » répondit Harry, retournant à son observation « C'est quoi, ça ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ce truc sous elle ? » demanda Harry en cédant sa place.

-« Je ne vois rien »

-« Mais si, un immense truc gris…. Il était là ! » dit Harry « On aurait dit un chien, un énorme chien »

-« Et un loup, ça ferait l'affaire ? »

-« Oui…. Un loup. Comment tu le sais ? »

-« Je le savais pas…. C'est juste que Sean est sorti avec Makki pendant un moment. Et on est resté bons amis, même si elle ne veut plus le voir »

-« Et elle t'a parlé de ce fameux loup accompagnant Nami lors de son arrivée au village ? »

-« Tu comprends vite, pour un esprit lent » fit une voix.

-« Qui as dit ça ? » demanda Harry.

-« Harry, y'a personne ici » dit Connor.

-« Si, y'a quelque chose, je le sens » dit Harry « Je sens une présence »

-« Je suis déçu, j'aurais pensé que tu me verrais si tu le vois lui »

-« Tocho ? Tocho, c'est toi ? »

-« Va falloir travailler ta logique » dit le puma, sortant de nulle part.

-« Ton esprit est ici ? » demanda Connor « C'est ça ? »

-« Oui, il est sur le canapé, là-bas » dit Harry, voyant enfin son totem.

-« Je suppose qu'il a à te causer. Mais arrête de la juger sur ce qu'elle semble être, parce que tu ne sais rien de ce qu'elle est vraiment » dit Connor en quittant la pièce.

-« Ça s'est sûr, tu ne sais rien d'elle…. Vraiment rien » dit Tocho lorsque Connor fut sorti de la grange.

-« Je ne demande qu'à apprendre ! » répondit Harry, l'œil scotché à l'objectif.

-« Je n'aime pas qu'on m'observe » fit une voix que Harry reconnut facilement.

-« NAMI ! » s'étonna-t-il en la voyant derrière lui « Mais tu…. Tu es là-bas et ici »

-« Salut Tocho » dit Nami en caressant la tête du totem de Harry, qu'il croyait être le seul à pouvoir voir « Tu n'as pas encore éduqué ton protégé, le temps passe si vite pourtant »

-« Tu le vois ? » s'étonna Harry « Tu le vois vraiment ? »

-« Tu me vois bien toi »

-« Oui mais…. Mais tu es » commença-t-il en vérifiant dans la lunette « Tu es là-bas, je te vois…. Et ici…. Elle est où ? »

-« Partie dans son corps »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Elle est bien plus douée que toi…. Il faut dire qu'elle étudie depuis plus longtemps aussi. Elle maîtrise la projection astrale » dit Tocho en se levant « Mais elle a raison sur un point, le temps passe et je dois te former »

-« Elle est partie » dit Harry, toujours focalisé sur Nami.

-« Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'après la découverte de qui l'observait, elle allait rester là, à se laisser espionner ? » s'étonna Tocho.

-« Comment elle a fait pour savoir que je l'observais ? »

-« Laisse cette lunette astronomique dans sa position. Et suis-moi, nous allons aller là où elle était »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« C'est bien de se poser des questions. C'est bien mieux quand on le fait tout en obéissant aux ordres de son Animal Totem. Leçon n°1 » dit Tocho en disparaissant dans le sol.

-« Et merde » jura Harry, en courant à la poursuite de son Totem.

-« Et un langage posé, adapté et sans juron, c'est une preuve de maturité. Leçon n°2 » dit le Puma en sortant de la grange « Leçon n°3 : savoir s'orienter. Par où devons-nous aller ? »

Harry observa la grange, trouva la lunette astronomique du regard et orienta la recherche vers l'est. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient aux pieds de l'arbre où Nami se reposait. Il n'avait pas crû que cette branche serait aussi haute. Il grimpa comme elle le lui avait appris et se posa le plus confortablement qu'il le put.

-« Alors ? » demanda Tocho, apparaissant à côté de lui « Que vois-tu ? »

-« Un reflet brillant, là-bas, dans la direction de la Grange »

-« Tu vois. Il arrive que des preuves physiques trahissent une observation…. »

-« Leçon n°4, je suppose »

-« Grande Leçon n°1 : savoir toujours camoufler ses intentions, ses motivations tout comme ses mouvements et ses traces » dit Tocho « Il te faudra retenir tous les grands préceptes que je t'enseignerais, en évitant, de préférence, de les noter quelque part, en dehors de ta mémoire »

-« Ça va être dur de se les rappeler tous » dit Harry « Y'en a déjà eu 4 en moins de 10 minutes ! »

-« Le bon sens devrait t'aider à te les rappeler. L'habitude aussi » dit Tocho « C'est pourquoi, jusqu'à midi, nous allons travailler ton aptitude à te repérer et à effacer les traces »

-« Comment ? »

-« Calle-toi bien contre le tronc de l'arbre et entre en méditation » dit Tocho « Et Leçon n°4 : on obéit toujours à son Totem quand il s'agit de son apprentissage »

Harry obéit, même si des dizaines de questions commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez. Et les plus importantes étaient : 1) peut-on désobéir aux ordres de son totem lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de l'apprentissage, 2) comment atteindre le niveau permettant la projection astrale, 3) est-ce que cette projection est visible pour ceux qui n'ont pas de totem, 4) qu'advient-il du corps de départ, 5) est-ce que cela permet de déplacer son corps ???? Sans parler de toutes les questions sur Nami que même son inconscient refusait de visualiser.

Harry plongea rapidement en transe, se sentant flotter puis plonger dans le vide, un labyrinthe coloré juste sous lui. Il observa tout ce qu'il put autour de lui, des points de repères, une certaine géométrie, mais il arriva bien vite au centre du labyrinthe.

-« Le but du jeu n'est-il pas d'arriver jusqu'au centre d'un labyrinthe ? »

-« Bien sûr que si » fit la voie de Tocho « Mais une fois au centre, faut bien en sortir ! »

-« Oui, évidemment…. Donc, je dois me sortir du labyrinthe, c'est ça ? »

-« Exactement. En te servant uniquement de ta mémoire visuelle, de tes sensations physiques…. Bref, sans te servir de la magie. De toute façon, ici, ta magie est inefficace »

-« Ça va me prendre des heures ! » dit Harry.

-« Trouve la réponse à la question »

-« Quelle question ? »

-« Celle qui te bloquera le chemin »

-« Génial ! » ronchonna Harry, avant de choisir l'un des 6 passages devant lui.

Il s'avança dans le labyrinthe, ne trouvant ni individu louche, ni bestiole ni même de piège. Il se présenta enfin à une intersection avec une question, un passage OUI et un passage NON. Mais pas de question en vu.

-« Superbe question » ironisa Harry en regardant tout autour de lui.

Il remarqua, en s'éloignant de la fourche, qu'il se tenait juste au-dessus de la question, inscrite dans le sol : i _Peut-on désobéir à Tocho quand il n'enseigne rien ?_ /i 

-« Très drôle ! » critiqua Harry.

-« Je trouve que c'est une très bonne question que tu t'es posée » fit Tocho.

-« Quelque soit la réponse, est-ce que j'aurais une explication ? »

-« Pourquoi faire ? »

-« Une réponse développée permet d'éviter une suite de règles figées. Puisqu'on a l'explication de la raison de cette règle, cela permet de mieux la comprendre et donc d'être moins tenté de l'enfreindre pour la comprendre, et de cette manière c'est aussi plus facile dans s'en souvenir »

-« Le raisonnement se tient » dit Tocho « Je t'expliquerais si besoin est »

-« Merci…. Alors, oui ou non, peut-on désobéir hors apprentissage ? »

Harry était fort tenté de répondre « oui », seulement une petite voix dans sa tête le titillait. Tocho n'était pas tout le temps avec lui, en rêve ou en réalité. Et pour le peu qu'il avait pu apprendre, à chaque fois qu'il lui apparaissait, c'était pour lui enseigner diverses choses. Le doute présent dans son esprit, Harry choisit le passage du NON.

-« Félicitation » fit Tocho, alors que Harry se retrouvait sur une plateforme, lui laissant voir tout le labyrinthe « Observe bien ton environnement, si tu t'étais trompé de chemin, tu n'auras pas eu la possibilité de voir où tu es »

-« D'accord » fit Harry, alors qu'il se retrouvait déjà au niveau du sol « J'avais donc raison de croire que tu ne m'apparais que pour m'enseigner quelque chose »

-« Pour l'instant, oui » dit Tocho « Plus tard, je viendrais voir ce que tu deviens, et si tu me plais bien, je pourrais rester longtemps auprès de toi…. Mais malgré tout, je suis plus proche du Grand Cycle de la Vie que toi, et donc par conséquence, puisque tu es mon protégé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais en sorte de te nuire et donc de te donner de mauvais ordres »

-« Ça se tient » dit Harry « Et c'est quoi cette chose que j'ai vu sous Nami, tout à l'heure ? Elle avait l'air bien plus grande que toi…. Tocho ?... De nouveau seul ! »

Harry se promena dans le labyrinthe, prenant des passages, devant revenir sur ses pas à cause de cul-de-sac, et continua sa progression, se repérant aux traces de ses pas dans le sol. Il prit rapidement le pli de réfléchir selon Tocho que selon lui-même aux questions qu'il se posait. Enfin, certaines étaient plus faciles que d'autres et ne méritaient que le temps de les lire comme i _Comment atteindre le niveau de projection astrale ?_ /i qui avait pour réponse évidente i _En travaillant_ /i et non i _Par chance /i _. Il apprit que la visibilité et l'utilité de la projection astrale dépendait de la capacité de contrôle de la personne, et que le corps ne pouvait continuer de vivre par lui-même pendant longtemps, puisque l'esprit était ce qui lui donnait la vie. Et que si l'esprit pouvait se déplacer en dehors de son corps, il ne pouvait pas faire venir son corps à lui, il n'y avait donc pas de transfert possible comme avec le Transplanage.

Tocho lui expliqua que, avec un Totem, se projeter astralement était plus simple que sans, puisque le Totem protégeait le corps des « Voyageurs » durant son absence. Harry nota le terme, pour faire une recherche, comme il allait faire une recherche sur les anciens rituels de protection.

Pour ce qui est des questions sur Nami, il n'y en eu aucune. Ce qui n'étonna même pas Harry. Enfin, il était sûr d'une chose, cette fille était énervante au possible.

Il continua longtemps à errer dans le labyrinthe, répondant aux questions, obtenant les réponses, qui elles-mêmes soulevaient de nouvelles questions. Il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, demanda plusieurs fois à Tocho de le laisser partir à temps pour le pique-nique, mais le Puma partait toujours sur un éclat de rire à cette question. Evidemment, Harry n'était pas certain que le puma puisse rire, mais c'était un son qui y ressemblait beaucoup.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, ayant épuisait un grand nombre de questions, Harry retomba brutalement dans la réalité. Tellement brutalement qu'il en tomba de la branche, tête la première. Il vit le sol qui arrivait à une telle vitesse qu'il ferma les yeux pour ne plus rien voir. Seulement, il ne sentit pas le sol percutant son corps, ni entendit ses os se briser. Au contraire, il sentit la douceur de l'herbe sous ses mains, et le souffle du vent dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour se découvrir à quatre pattes, au sol.

-« Tes réflexes apprennent plus vite que toi » dit Tocho.

-« Je suis entier »

-« Evidemment. Tu ne sais pas que les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes » dit Tocho « Et c'est aussi applicable aux autres félins »

-« Alors je me suis réceptionné comme un chat »

-« Oui…. Il va donc falloir apprendre à le faire avec les yeux ouverts, ton corps ne pourra pas toujours travailler à ta place ! » dit Tocho « Il est l'heure d'aller manger, suit-moi, je te montre le chemin »

-« On est quel jour ? »

-« Le jour de ton anniversaire, cela ne fait pas aussi longtemps que tu le crois, que tu étais dans le labyrinthe. L'esprit à cela d'étrange et de passionnant, que le temps n'a pas vraiment de cours fixe »

-« En tout cas j'ai faim ! » dit Harry.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bord de la rivière, la famille Martin était en plein combat d'eau, les filles sur les épaules des garçons, et tous cherchant à se faire tomber. Nami n'était pas là, ce qui était en soit de plus en plus étrange. Mme Martin sortait les divers plats sur la grande nappe à carreau.

-« Nami a dû partir en urgence » lui dit Maggie Martin « Elle est toujours dans l'Etat, même si Mars Hill est plutôt proche du Canada…. Enfin, c'est là qu'elle devait retrouver un des avocats de sa famille. Apparemment, le dossier qu'elle a contre sa tante a des failles question recevabilité. Et comme ce qui compte le plus pour Nami, en dehors de la petite Stella…. Elle est adorable cette enfant, non ?…. Bref, Nami tient par-dessus tout à ce que son oncle ait totalement divorcé de Hortense quand ils retourneront en Angleterre cet automne »

-« Ils retournent en Angleterre ? »

-« Pour une année. Nami n'a pas pu se recueillir sur les tombes de ses parents depuis qu'elle est partie, il y a presque 10ans. Son oncle lui avait fait la promesse que lorsqu'elle aurait l'âge, ils y retourneraient quelques temps. Seulement à chaque fois, Hortense a causé des problèmes…. Cette fois, Nami tient à ce que tout se déroule comme elle le souhaite. Tu t'es déjà recueilli sur la tombe de tes parents ? »

-« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas où sont leurs tombes, ni s'ils en ont une » dit Harry, se rendant compte qu'effectivement, il n'y avait jamais été.

-« Désolée, je suis maladroite…. As-tu faim ? »

-« Je meurs de faim »

-« Alors choisi ce qui te plait le plus » dit Maggie, alors que sa famille sortait de l'eau, maintenant que le signal du repas avait retenti.

Harry piocha dans le plat de pilons de poulet et s'en fit une réserve. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait autant faim, et du côté des Martin, ça mangeait plutôt bien. Le repas était simple mais excellent, et Harry mangea tellement qu'une bonne sieste à l'ombre du vieux chêne devint très tentante. Il se laissa aller à dormir sans même s'en rendre compte, alors que les cris de joie et les bruits de jeux d'eau le bercer doucement.

center b O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O /b /center 

Harry se réveilla à cause de la fraîcheur, il eut du mal à reconnaître où il était, mais il sursauta quand Nami s'assit à côté de lui.

-« Au moins, quand tu dors, tu ne m'espionnes pas ! »

-« Tu attaques vite toi ! » dit Harry, encore endormi « T'es revenu rapidement »

-« Ça ne fait que 5h que tu dors. Un éléphant et son troupeau serait passaient par-là que ça ne t'aurait pas réveillé »

-« Ton problème est réglé ? »

-« Ça va, il fallait juste que j'explique à nouveau comment j'avais eu le sang de Hortense et de sa fille, et ce que je leur avais dit à ce moment-là, pour l'obtenir »

-« Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ta Tante »

-« La tienne non plus »

-« Tu n'aimes pas ma tante ? »

-« Non, ta tante Pétunia n'aime pas non plus ma tante Hortense…. D'où son retour anticipé en Angleterre »

-« Elle est rentrée ? »

-« Surprendre ton oncle avec d'autres femmes, toutes en mêmes temps, dans une situation qui ne laissait aucune place à l'ambiguïté…. Franchement, tu devrais l'appeler dès demain »

-« Et si je veux rentrer plus tôt ? »

-« Je t'emmerde tant que ça ? »

-« Non…. Ce n'est pas ça. Mais ici, c'est chez toi, avec tes amis…. Mes amis me manquent, mon pays me manque »

-« Mon pays me manque aussi » dit Nami « Ici, j'ai trouvé un petit peu de réconfort »

-« Tu rentres en Angleterre, à ce que j'ai compris » Harry s'était radouci, quelque chose dans l'attitude de Nami le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait désiré.

-« Ouais…. Je me demande si la maison à changer. Oncle John en a fait une sorte de musée ou d'hôtel. Je ne sais pas trop, mais en tout cas, je ne pourrais pas y vivre de suite. Ça va me permettre de visiter un peu mon pays, je n'ai presque aucun souvenir de l'Angleterre, à part ceux faisant référence à ma mère » dit Nami, avant de changer de sujet « Si tu veux rentrer, tu me le dis, je verrais pour t'arranger ça rapidement, ok ? »

-« Ouais, merci. Je vais voir avec ma tante d'abord. Elle voudra peut-être avoir un peu de tranquillité…. Ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes quoi. Et puis mes amis sont en vacances un peu partout en ce moment, rentrer pour rester seul avec ma tante, même si je l'aime bien, c'est non merci ! » dit Harry « Merci »

-« Je t'en pris, c'est normal…. Je me débarrasserais plus vite de toi comme ça ! »

-« Sympa, merci » répondit Harry, faussement vexé.

-« Je plaisantais ! »

-« Je sais, je te faisais marcher »

-« Et je cours, comme toujours !…. Tu as appris beaucoup de choses avec Tocho aujourd'hui ? »

-« Euh… Hein ! Oui, mais comment sais-tu que j'étais avec lui ? »

-« J'ai eu mes débuts avec un Esprit, tu oublies ? »

-« C'est un corbeau ton Esprit ? »

-« Oui, il n'est pas là, pour le moment, mais il n'est pas loin. Les Esprits aussi ont droit à leur vie ! »

-« Et tu n'as que cet Eprit ? »

-« Ben, j'ai mon esprit à moi, l'Eprit du Corbeau…. Non, je ne crois pas avoir plus d'esprit que ça » dit Nami en comptant sur ses doigts.

-« Tu fais de l'esprit là ! »

-« Hey, tu vois que tu me comprends quand je suis sarcastique ! »

-« Très drôle » dit Harry, redevenant sérieux « Tu t'engueules souvent avec ton oncle ? »

-« Dès qu'il s'agit d'argent » dit Nami « Il a un trou dans la main et un énorme dans la poche, si je ne gérais pas notre argent, on serait fauché. Il ne fait pas de bons placements, fait trop facilement confiance…. J'ai déjà fait viré 3 comptables parce qu'ils détournaient de l'argent. C'est lui qui les avait embauché »

-« Il n'est pas doué avec l'argent »

-« Non, et c'est un joueur invétéré…. Poker, courses de chevaux, machines à sous. Il est aux Joueurs Anonymes depuis presque 10ans. D'où le fait que je l'ai fait interdire de casinos à Las Vegas…. C'est une maladie, il se fait soigner, mais il a parfois des rechutes…. Et Hortense n'aide pas à ce qu'il garde le contrôle. Ce qui me fait une autre raison de la détester »

-« Y'aurait-il eu une raison que tu l'apprécies ? »

-« Harry, elle traite mon oncle comme de la merde ! Si seulement elle avait été une épouse aimante, voir juste respectueuse. Mais non…. C'est mon oncle, mon tuteur, presque mon père…. Sauf que je ne parlerais jamais comme ça à mon père, je crois, je n'aurais même jamais eu cette place dans la famille si j'avais toujours mon père…. Je m'en fais sans doute tout un rêve, parce qu'il n'était plus là bien avant que je ne naisse » dit Nami, pensive « Bref, c'est vrai qu'avec Oncle John, on a une relation qui n'ai pas classique pour un oncle et sa nièce unique, mais on s'aime quand même !... Enfin, pour en revenir à ma chère tante »

-« T'es sarcastique là ! »

-« Ouais ! Tu voies que tu piges le truc !... C'est la manière dont elle le traite qui m'insupporte, mais elle rajoute le fait de le tromper publiquement, parce que tout le monde le sait même si elle est très discrète. Sans parler du fait qu'elle s'est fait engrossé par un de ses amants et qu'elle a fait croire que s'était l'enfant de mon oncle. Ceci dit, il a bien joué sur ce coup-là, si Barbara n'est pas son enfant, le mariage est nul…. Le contrat de mariage c'est bien parfois ! »

-« Il a fait un contrat de mariage ? »

-« C'est courant quand il y a de l'argent ou du patrimoine dans le couple » dit Nami « Allez, lève-toi, faut aller se changer pour ta soirée ! »

-« Comment ça se fait que tu puisses être autant sympa par moment et autant insupportable par d'autres moments ? »

-« J'ai vérifié, le docteur jure que je ne suis pas bipolaire…. Je suis donc simplement lunatique »

-« Sauf que ça arrive sans la lune ! » dit Harry.

-« Ah, ah, ah » fit Nami, pas vraiment amusée « Tu me trouves chiante là ? »

-« Non, ce qui m'énerve, c'est cette impression que tu contrôles tout et tout le monde »

-« Si c'était le cas, je te contrôlerais toi aussi, je te signale » dit Nami « Je te contrôle ? »

-« Non, je ne crois pas »

-« Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre, je n'arrive pas à me supporter moi-même par moment. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que je ne prends pas facilement quelqu'un en grippe, mais quand je l'ai, je l'ai…. Et je ne m'énerve plus aussi facilement qu'avant, il faut vraiment beaucoup de choses pour que je m'énerve. Et quelque soit la raison de cet énervement, vaut mieux me laisser dans mon coin »

-« Connor dit que tu es une solitaire. Mais ici, et à ton école, tu as comme une meute »

-« Tu ne t'es jamais senti seul au monde, même perdu au milieu d'une foule de personne ? »

-« Si »

-« C'est ce que je ressens le plus souvent. J'essaie de me faire des amis, mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment…. Mon psy dit que je manque tellement de confiance en moi que je ne fais confiance à personne »

-« C'est vrai ? »

-« C'est lui le pro ! Mais au bout d'un moment, on en revenait aux mêmes sujets : la mort de ma mère, l'Angleterre… Mes racines quoi. C'est pour ça que je tiens à retourner chez moi, je comprendrais peut-être mieux ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aurais sans doute moins l'impression d'être déracinée ou plutôt sans racine »

-« Hum…. Faut s'habiller comment ? » demanda Harry, revenant sur un sujet plus futile, alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la maison de Nami.

-« Décontracté, comme quand t'es arrivé ! Le costume de pingouin ne serait pas de mise »

-« D'accord » dit Harry en montant se changer dans sa chambre.

-« Coucou ! » dit Emilia, la jeune fantôme « Comment tu vas ? C'est quoi cette peinture ? »

-« Bonsoir » dit sa sœur « Vous dérange-t-on ? »

-« Non, ça va…. J'ai des nouvelles pour vous »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais » dit Harry en préparant ses affaires « Il semblerait que la maison ait besoin d'être soignée. Mais il n'y a qu'un chamane qui puisse le faire. Et je ne suis pas chamane »

-« C'est déjà une avancée, merci d'avoir cherché » dit Eloïse « Nous allons vous laisser. Bonne soirée, et encore merci »

-« Je vous en pris »

-« Mais…. Mais je veux savoir d'où vient cette peinture ! » gémit Emilia alors que sa sœur l'entraîner en dehors de la chambre.

-« Et moi j'aimerais savoir si ça s'en va ! » dit Harry en passant dans la salle de bain.

center b O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O /b /center 

Propre et habillé, Harry remarqua que ses paquets étaient sur le lit. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention en entrant, mais il se rendit compte qu'il y en avait un de plus. Il entreprit donc d'ouvrir ses cadeaux et de lire les lettres de ces amis.

_ i Salut Harry,_

_Tu ne vas jamais me croire : j'ai tellement impressionné le directeur des Canons de Chudley, grâce à l'entraînement avec Olivier, qu'il m'a fait jouer un match. Un vrai match ! Ce n'est pas merveilleux ? Et tu sais quoi ? On n'a jamais été aussi proche de faire un match nul, j'ai arrêté presque tous les Souaffles…. On a perdu, mais j'ai super bien joué d'après les autres !!! Je t'envoie l'article du journal local, ils ont fait une super photo. J'en ai envoyé un exemplaire à Hermione, mais elle a complètement eu l'air de s'ennuyer…. Elle n'aime pas le Quidditch, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle ne peut pas m'encourager. Non ? _

_Et Olivier est super fier de moi, il m'a bien fait bosser, et j'me suis amélioré d'après lui. Il espère que je serais à la hauteur à Poudlard, tu te rends compte que les Canons sont la dernière équipe d'Angleterre et qu'ils restent uniquement grâce aux supporters qui se battent pour eux ? J'ai hâte de finir les cours, j'vais leur montrer à ces mauvaises langues que les Canons de Chudley sont des joueurs de talents ! Je rentre dans cette équipe dès que je peux !_

_Je termine la semaine chez les Canons, et ensuite, Bill et Charlie m'emmènent dans le sud de la France, j'ai oublié le nom du village. On va aller dans la famille de Fleur, j'espère ne pas faire trop honte à Bill. Mais Charlie a dit qu'il veillerait à ce que je me tienne bien…. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait autant de sorte de fourchettes, couteaux ou cuillers. Quelle est l'utilité d'avoir des fourchettes différentes ? Pour manger, une seule fourchette suffit, même si on passe de la salade au poisson !!! Ils sont fous ces français !_

_J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça semble être super chercher pour cette année. Allez, appelle-moi dès que tu rentres, pour qu'on aille faire nos courses en même temps. Oh, et maman t'a fait des pâtés, elle espère qu'ils te nourrissent bien en Amérique, mais elle dit que niveau qualité, ça ne vaut pas notre bonne cuisine anglaise !_

_Faut que je te laisse, c'est l'heure de l'échauffement. Allez, et ne fait pas de bêtises sans moi, promis ! _

_Ron_

_P.S. : J'allais oublier : Joyeux anniversaire ! /i _

Harry n'en revenait pas : Ron dans une vraie équipe de Quidditch. Enfin, c'était les Canons de Chudley, la dernière équipe du championnat, mais il avait été assez bon pour jouer dans un vrai match. Il avait hâte de le revoir, pour avoir les détails de ce que pouvait être un vrai match chez les professionnels. Il trouva un petit paquet, dans lequel se tenait un vif d'or de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Lorsqu'il le sortit de sa boite, ses ailes se déployèrent pour laisser voir le cadran d'une montre de sorcier. Ron venait de lui offrir un réveil matin, alors que c'était lui qui devait en avoir le plus besoin….

Il rangea rapidement le jouet, espérant que Nami n'aurait pas eu la mauvaise idée de fouiller dans ses affaires. Jusque là, elle avait été plutôt respectueuse de son intimité, mais qui sait, elle lui en voulait quand même un peu de l'avoir espionné…. Elle devait être la fille la plus compliquée qu'il ait rencontrée !

_ i Joyeux anniversaire Harry !_

_Si tu me cherches en Bulgarie, je n'y suis plus. _

_Avec mes parents ont est en Suisse jusqu'à Dimanche prochain, on rentre en Angleterre ensuite, ils ont des conférences, comme tous les étés. Enfin, comme cette année je ne vais pas chez les Weasley, je vais suivre un peu ce que font mes parents…. Je les vois si peu souvent, que parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont des étrangers, ou que je suis une étrangère pour eux. Je vais donc pouvoir les voir plus souvent, ils sont si curieux du monde de la Magie que je dois faire des recherches pour pouvoir leur répondre. Tu te rends compte ! _

_En tout cas, je découvre des tas de choses intéressantes, et c'est vrai que je me pose beaucoup moins de questions sur la magie que lorsque je suis rentrée à Poudlard… En tout cas, j'espère bien recommencer à me questionner, y'a tant de choses à découvrir ! Et des bibliothèques et librairies à explorer…. J'adore tous ces vieux livres poussiéreux, ils recèlent des trésors de connaissance !_

_Je suis d'ailleurs tombé comme ça sur ton cadeau ! Je l'ai fait traduire en anglais, il était en italien à la base, ça sera plus simple pour toi. Le libraire a été gentil de me le traduire. Vivement que je puisse faire de la magie toute seule, ça devient lassant de devoir demander de l'aide à un sorcier adulte, c'est que ça ne se trouve pas comme ça !_

_Dit, tu as reçu tes résultats de Buses ? Je n'ai toujours rien reçu, ça m'inquiète un peu. Comment veulent-ils que je travaille mes cours s'ils me donnent les résultats trop tard ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, le Ministère veut imposer un minimum pour les professeurs les plus stricts. Je crois qu'un professeur ne pourra pas refuser un élève ayant une note Excellente…. Rogue ne doit pas être content, lui qui ne veut que des Optimal dans sa matière. C'est pour augmenter le nombre d'élève faisant une formation d'Auror je suppose ! On aura une réponse à la rentée de toute façon !_

_J'espère que tu ne fais pas de bêtises et que tu as travaillé tes cours. Il ne faudrait pas que tu ais des retard dès le début de l'année. Travaille bien !_

_Bise, Hermione. /i _

-« Travailler ? » s'indigna Harry « Et puis quoi encore ! J'ai fini mes devoirs de toute façon ! »

Il déballa le paquet d'Hermione pour y trouver un livre : i _Malédiction et Maudits, ne pas tout confondre_ /i . Il y trouva d'intéressantes malédictions, sans vraiment trop de difficultés pour les lancer : cracher des serpents, perdre ses cheveux…. Evidemment, Hermione avait glissé des parchemins à chaque page, pour le mettre en garde. La partie sur les Maudits était plus obscure, mais il n'eut pas le temps de feuilleter plus le livre que Nami l'appelait depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

center b O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O /b /center 

Lorsqu'il arriva en ville, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la quantité importante de nouvelles têtes. Nami lui expliqua que des personnes venaient en avance pour avoir les meilleures chambres, et que la plupart venait depuis des années. Une vieille femme lui demanda si elle comptait encore gagner cette année, ce qui reçu une réponse affirmative de Nami, qui expliqua à Harry qu'il y avait beaucoup de paris durant la Chasse et qu'elle était le pari le plus sûr pour gagner un peu d'argent.

Une fois dans la Taverne, ils passèrent dans une pièce où « Soirée Privée » était affiché sur la porte. Dès qu'il entra, les villageois prirent Harry en main, le félicitant, lui offrant de la Bière qui ressemblait fortement à de la Bierraubeurre, mais en plus corsée. Harry eut chaud à la tête avant sa 3ème bière, ce qui le rendit plus gai et joyeux qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Magali s'occupa de tenir les anciens loin de lui.

-« Ils vont te rendre malade à force de te faire boire de cette bière ! » lui dit-elle « Elle est coupée au whisky »

-« Je comprend mieux alors ! »

-« Tu vas finir la soirée à la limonade, je te le conseille, parce qu'avec les quelques bières qu'ils t'ont fait boire, tu auras mal au crâne demain…. Et tu es dans mon équipe ! »

-« Ton équipe de quoi ? »

-« De baseball ! » répondit Magali, comme si la réponse était évidente.

-« J'y ai jamais joué ! »

-« T'inquiètes pas ! » dit Connor, libérant Magali de la surveillance « C'est un peu comme être Batteur, mais il va falloir que tu cours ! C'est une partie en famille, et avec Sean on est bon. Le truc c'est de ne jamais lâcher la balle du regard »

-« Je vais vous faire perdre » dit Harry « C'est sûr ! Et pourquoi vous jouez au baseball ? »

-« C'est la fête de Nami demain »

-« La fête ? »

-« Ouais, et c'est devenu un rituel : Magali et Nami s'affrontent au Baseball. Nami a perdu l'an dernier, et l'année d'avant aussi ! Elle n'est pas douée au Baseball, mais elle est plus douée qu'aux échecs »

-« Elles sont bizarres, si elles sont amies, elles devraient jouer dans la même équipe ! »

-« Se sont des filles ! La logique ce n'est pas leur truc ! »

-« Machiste ! » dit Mary.

-« Tu viens prendre la relève ! »

-« Non, je t'amène de la tourte au poulet ! Faut manger quand on boit de l'alcool ! » dit Mary « C'est maman qui m'envoie ! »

-« Et Nami, elle est où ? » demanda Harry.

-« Dehors avec Jordan ! »

-« Jordan est là ? »

-« Oui…. Il est trop beau, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient…. HUM !! »

Mary n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase car une large main bronzée l'empêchait de parler.

-« Salut ! Moi c'est Jordan Knight i (1) /i » fit le propriétaire de la main.

-« Harry Potter »

-« Alors c'est toi que mon père a fait venir à la maison ! » dit Jordan « Je t'aurai crû plus imposant ! »

-« Si John Knight est ton père, comme ça se fait que tu n'es pas avec lui ? »

-« Oncle John est génétiquement son père, mais il ne l'est pas selon la loi…. Il ne figure pas sur l'acte de naissance » dit Nami « Et la raison pour laquelle j'adore mon cousin, c'est que si Hortense apprend son existence, elle en fera une crise cardiaque ! »

-« Hortense est en quelque sorte ma belle-mère, puisqu'elle est l'épouse de mon père…. Faut absolument que tu gardes le secret jusqu'au divorce, d'accord ? »

-« Pas de problème » dit Harry « Euh…. Il t'a eu avant ou après s'être marié à Hortense ? »

-« Question personnelle ! » dit Jordan « Je plaisante, mes parents étaient ensemble le soir du bal de promo, ils se fréquentaient depuis quelques mois, et je suis là maintenant…. Ils se voient de temps en temps, ma mère est la maitresse de mon père depuis presque toujours »

-« C'est la seule maitresse de mon oncle »

-« Parait que c'est ton anniversaire ? »

-« Oui »

-« Alors cadeau » dit Jordan en détachant un collier représentant un aigle en argent « Si tu as un problème, actionne la sécurité, je viendrais »

-« Merci mais… »

-« J'ai le même » dit Nami « Depuis qu'il enseigne chez les Hawks…. Mon cousin le professeur, je ne te voie toujours pas dans ce rôle »

-« Je vais vous laisser les mioches »

-« Hey ! »

-« Nam' t'embrasse John pour moi »

-« Pas de souci, embrasse ta mère pour lui et moi »

-« Je n'y manquerais pas…. Tu ne fais pas de bêtises avant 1mois, promis, ensuite je pourrais venir si tu as un problème. Toi aussi Harry »

-« Merci »

-« Je file, on se revoit après le divorce »

-« J'y compte bien ! » dit Nami alors que son cousin partait.

-« Toujours aussi bien foutu ton cousin » dit Connor.

-« Arrête de baver ! » fit Mary.

-« Hein ? » fit Harry.

-« Quoi ? Tu n'avais pas réalisé que je préfère les garçons ? »

-« D'où le fait qu'il soit sorti avec moi » fit Nami.

-« Non, et ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit ! » dit Harry « Surtout avec ton discours de ce matin »

-« C'est un fait établi, je préfère les hommes…. Ce qui fait de moi le meilleur ami de beaucoup de jolies filles »

-« Comme Makki »

-« Et ouais ! » dit Connor, un soupçon de fierté dans la voix « Cela fait aussi de moi le mec à avoir comme pote si on veut connaître une fille ! »

-« Et Sean utilise souvent ses ressources » conclue Nami.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans heurt, Harry dansa avec plusieurs filles, l'alcool l'avait aidé à être plus à l'aise. Il eut même un numéro de téléphone et un baiser volé, ce qui le grisa plus que tout le reste.

i _(1) Jordan Knight existe vraiment, c'est un chanteur américain qui a fait « Give it to you », chanson choppée sur MTV mais jamais arrivée en France, comme beaucoup._ /i 

u NdA : /u  S'il reste des fautes, je suis désolée. J'ai fait une relecture, mais il est possible que j'en ai loupé. Oui, je ne suis pas passée par ma correctrice, parce qu'elle est vraiment surbookée en ce moment. Et qu'elle corrige déjà des chapitres sur une autre fiction. Et que j'avais envie de vous mettre un chapitre !


	19. Chapitre 19 : Chasse aux sorcières

**Chapitre 19 : Chasse aux Sorcières**

Le jeudi 1er aout, en fin d'après-midi, 2 équipes avaient rendez-vous sur le terrain de base-ball. L'équipe de Magali en bleue, avec Mme Martin, Connor, Paul, Daniel et Harry, celle de Nami en rouge, avec Mr Martin, Sean, Marie, Yann et Makki. Le reste des équipes étaient complétés par des enfants du village, habitués à cette joute annuelle, quand aux petites jumelles, elles encourageaient les 2 équipes et faisaient le décompte des points.

Harry eut du mal à comprendre les règles, habitués au Quidditch, il lui était peu aisé de comprendre que l'équipe qui attaquait (à la batte) ne jouait pas en même temps en défense (lanceurs et receveurs) et que dans une même manche on était d'un coup à l'attaque et ensuite en défense (et inversement pour l'autre équipe). Il lui fut cependant beaucoup plus difficile d'arriver à frapper dans la balle, et il se fit souvent éliminer durant les premières manches, mais il était heureusement plus doué pour rattraper la balle, et il en fut félicité plus d'une fois au cours de la partie.

Quand à Nami, elle était redoutable à la batte, mais la réception des balles n'étaient pas son fort, ce qui troubla Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à attraper une simple balle, surtout avec les gants qui étaient superbement adapté à cela. Il l'observa donc depuis les bancs, et remarqua qu'elle s'handicapait volontairement en fermant les yeux. Paul lui expliqua qu'elle le faisait toujours, pour s'entraîner à saisir le mouvement d'un objet inanimé.

-« Si le but est de se confronter à Magali, pourquoi fait-elle cela ? Elle pourrait gagner dans le cas contraire ? »

-« Ce n'est pas drôle de toujours réussir ce qu'on fait, où est le plaisir d'apprendre de ses échecs ? » dit Mme Martin qui venait de se faire éliminer « A toi Paul ! Et fait attention, sa balle rapide est vraiment redoutable ! »

-« Hey, s'il la sort, c'est que tu l'es aussi M'man ! »

-« Amuse-toi ! »

-« Ouep »

-« Où est le plaisir d'échouer ? » demanda Harry pour reprendre leur discussion.

-« Tu ne comprends pas comment elle fonctionne…. Prend par exemple la lecture du journal, comme le Times et pas la Gazette du coin »

-« Oui »

-« Si elle l'ouvre à la page sport ou bourse, elle saura d'instinct dans quoi elle doit investir, et elle gagnera. Si elle entre dans une galerie d'art, elle trouvera de suite l'œuvre la plus prometteuse. Et à l'école, devant un questionnaire à choix multiple, elle n'aura même pas besoin de lire les questions que la réponse apparaîtra »

-« J'en connais beaucoup qui apprécierait ça ! »

-« Pas quand tu as de l'amour propre. Réussir les choses parce qu'on le mérite et non parce qu'on a un don. Un grand pouvoir implique une grande responsabilité _(1)_, surtout envers ceux qui n'ont pas ce don…. Et elle est encore très jeune pour avoir une telle responsabilité »

-« Je comprends, j'ai moi aussi une grande responsabilité depuis mon enfance »

-« Mais as-tu un grand pouvoir ? »

-« Je ne sais pas »

-« Garde toujours cette capacité à douter de toi, le doute ce n'est pas qu'un manque de confiance, c'est aussi la capacité à se remettre en question, à remettre en question le monde qui nous entoure et les personnes qui y vivent…. Et le doute, c'est être toujours sur ses gardes. A avoir trop confiance en soi ou en quelqu'un, on ne voit plus les détails qui pourraient nous sauver la vie »

-« Nami a confiance en elle »

-« Oh non ! C'est mal la connaître que de dire cela. Nami a peur de beaucoup de choses, la première d'entre elles est que l'on touche à sa famille, évidemment. Et par famille, il y a celle de sang mais aussi celle de cœur »

Après cette conversation plutôt philosophique, Harry se prit rapidement au jeu, appréciant sa réussite grandissante à la batte. La partie passa trop rapidement pour tout le monde, même si de nombreux badauds étaient venus assister à la fin du match. Comme chaque année, Magali et son équipe gagnèrent le match, mais l'écart diminuait d'année en année, à la grande joie de Nami. Sa joie fut de courte durée car un visage connu apparut dans la foule des visiteurs.

-« Et merde ! » maugréa-t-elle.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Les Kallaway » répondit-elle à Magali.

-« Et merde, comme tu dis ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? »

-« Et comment ils ont pu s'abaisser au niveau de fermiers ? Sans t'offenser, évidemment » répondit Nami.

-« Sûr !!!... Tu crois qu'il est au courant que tu pars en Angleterre ? »

-« Pitié, non ! Qu'il ne me suive pas là-bas non plus ! »

-« Ah ! Sarah, ma lady ! »

Harry le toisa des pieds à la tête. Il ressemblait à Brandon, en moins large. Il le détesta sur le champ.

-« Et vous êtes ? » demanda-t-il, s'adressant à Harry, puisque Nami venait de le gifler et de faire pivoter sa tête juste en direction de celui-ci « Vous n'êtes pas du coin, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Et tu n'es pas censé être en Australie en ce moment ? Histoire d'être loin, très loin de moi ! »

-« Tu as retenu cette information, j'en suis ravi »

-« Toute information m'indiquant que tu es loin de moi est une bonne nouvelle ! »

-« Kristian ! Kristian ! »

-« Ma sœur, Kristal ! Je suis ici sœurette ! »

-« Merci, enfin quelqu'un de normal » répondit-elle en s'époussetant les vêtements « N'y a-t-il que des bouseux par ici ? »

-« Merci » répondirent fièrement Magali et Nami, à l'unisson « C'est toujours mieux que des snobinards ! »

-« Humpf » fit Kristal, puis se tournant vers Harry, le seul joueur étant resté sur le terrain avec Magali et Nami « Vous êtes ? »

-« C'est exactement ce que je voulais savoir » répondit son frère.

-« Et cela devra attendre » dit Mr Martin, fraîchement lavé « A la douche, vous allez attraper froid. Le terrain n'est pas ouvert aux touristes »

-« Nous sommes des amis de votre fille » répondit Kristal « Nous sommes dans la même classe »

-« Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes dans la même classe que vous êtes amis, vous êtes juste camarades de classe » répondit Mr Martin « Simple question de sémantique. En attendant, sortez de ce terrain avant que je ne laisse les enfants du coin vous sortir de force »

-« Vient Kristal, on les verra plus tard » fit Kristian.

-« Dis plutôt que tu les verras plus tard. Je n'avais pas envie de venir ici, mais tu m'y as forcé… »

Le bruit de leur dispute se perdit dans le vent, et Mr Martin ressentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine : quelque chose n'allait pas dans la forêt, et il ne savait pas quoi.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Dépêche-toi Mug, ou on n'aura plus de place à la Taverne ! »

Nami et Harry attendaient Magali à l'extérieur du vestiaire des filles. Cette dernière avait juste tendance à passer des heures sous l'eau chaude et comme chez elle le temps de douche était compté, elle en profitait au maximum.

-« Je te laisse 15min pour être prête et dehors, ensuite, on part avec Harry ! » dit Nami « Et tu devras rentrer toute seule ! »

-« J'aurais fini bientôt, faut que je me démêle des cheveux, ça prend du temps ! » répondit Magali, d'une voix étouffée par les murs.

-« C'est le gars qui s'est pris une gifle, celui qui accumule les baisers volés ? »

-« Ouais, comment t'as deviné ? » répondit sarcastiquement Nami.

-« A la gifle qu'il s'est pris » dit Harry, souriant à ce souvenir « Sa sœur n'avait pas l'air heureuse d'être là »

-« J'imagine aisément qu'ils ne peuvent pas se séparer pour sortir loin de leurs parents, sans doute est-ce la raison pour laquelle elle est venue. Il a dû, aussi, lui promettre quelque chose en retour, un service ou un objet…. Ils sont spéciaux »

-« C'est un moyen de dire bizarre, en général » dit Harry « En tout cas, Mr Martin est arrivé à temps, tes jointures étaient blanches »

-« Tu as remarqué ! »

-« J'ai surtout remarqué ce regard plein de haine. Faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce feu colérique »

-« Y'a pas plus sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre » dit Nami « Je crois donc qu'il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir »

-« En tout cas, tu n'y vas pas de main morte dans tes gifles ! »

-« Elle a beau le frapper de toutes ses forces » dit Magali, sortant enfin des vestiaires « Ça ne semble pourtant pas vouloir entrer dans sa petite tête. J'ai bien aimé le bruit que cela a fait ! »

-« Sadique ! »

-« Quand il est la victime, toujours ! »

-« En avant ! » dit Nami, donnant le départ « On doit passer le bosquet avant de revoir de la lumière »

-« Je déteste cet endroit »

-« C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est dépêchée de sortir ! »

-« Rigole pas ! Ce coin d'arbres fout vraiment la trouille ! »

-« Et il n'y a pas de raccourci ? » demanda Harry.

-« Non, le terrain a été fait à l'extérieur du village…. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment compliqué. Mais c'était pour qu'on puisse venir jouer le soir sans trop gêner les anciens ! » dit Nami « Ce bosquet d'arbres atténue le son…. Mais il n'y a aucun bruit dedans »

Harry comprit tout de suite ce qui dérangeait Magali au moment où ils arrivèrent en vu du bosquet. Du côté droit de la route, il y avait un vieux cimetière, et de l'autre un groupe d'arbres. Nami et Magali, suivies de Harry, changèrent de trottoir, préférant passer à côté du cimetière que du côté des arbres. Ils s'étaient tous tus lorsqu'ils furent enfermés dans l'obscurité, accélérant instinctivement le pas, pour arriver à la lumière, 30m plus loin. Alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la route, un 4x4 s'arrêta à côté d'eux.

-« Je vous emmène ? » fit le chauffeur.

-« Ouais ! Cool ! » fit Magali.

-« Comment allez-vous Dr Spencer ? » demanda Nami, alors que la lumière du plafonnier révélait le conducteur.

-« Bien merci. Vous avez raté le grand discours du maire »

-« Non, c'est vrai ? Zut alors ! » fit Magali « Je ne le connais toujours pas par cœur, dommage ! »

-« Il devrait le changer, c'est vrai ! » dit le docteur, en riant légèrement.

-« Mais vous aussi vous avez dû le rater si vous êtes là ! » dit Nami, alors que Harry montait enfin en voiture.

-« Une patiente est à l'hôpital du comté, je suis allé la voir pour servir d'intermédiaire avec la famille…. Je vous dépose où ? »

-« En ville, ça ira ! »

-« Ça ne sera pas long »

Alors qu'il redémarrait, Harry remarqua que Nami scrutait avec attention le bosquet, il essaya de voir ce qu'elle regardait, mais son sentiment de malaise revint en force, et il fut accrut par un cri déchirant la nuit. Magali se retourna et regarda Nami avec attention, cette dernière hocha de la tête et Magali se rassit correctement. Avant même que Harry n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, ils arrivèrent en ville.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une grande roue et des manèges, à sensation ou non. La ville avait revêtu son habit de fête, avec de nombreuses lumières. Mais le plus intéressant se trouvait sur la place centrale : une prison aux murs de bois, avec de solides barreaux métalliques, était posée sur une estrade. « Prison pour Sorcières » était inscrite juste au-dessus de la porte, gardée par une chaise en bois. Des badauds s'y faisaient prendre en photos.

Les villageois avaient revêtus eux aussi leurs costumes d'époques, et devant le Betty's Bar, la seule taverne du coin, était dressé un immense alambic. Harry n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions que le docteur les laissa descendre. Ils furent accueillis par Betty en personne.

-« Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle « Mon alambic ! »

-« Immense ! »

-« Je compte sur toi, Nami, pour me ramener ce dont j'ai besoin »

-« Je ferais de mon mieux »

-« Je ne comprend pas ? » dit Harry.

-« Je m'occupe de lui, allez vous changer ! »

-« Merci » dirent les deux amies en laissant Harry seul au milieu d'une foule d'anonymes.

-« J'ai crû comprendre que tu serais un Chasseur, c'est exact ? »

-« Oui, de nombreuses personnes pensent que ça serait bon pour moi »

-« Tu ne seras pas tout seul, ne t'inquiètes pas »

-« En quoi ça consiste, en fait ? »

-« Les Chasseurs poursuivent les Sorcières, et les Sorcières doivent ramener une certaine quantité de plantes…. Elles sont dans des petits pots, disposés en groupe dans la forêt. On ne les mets pas toujours aux endroits où elles pourraient pousser, pour éviter que les joueurs réguliers ne prennent en embuscade les Sorcières…. Joe, tu me ramènes un règlement pour le petit ! »

-« Dès que j'ai fini ma bière ! »

-« Avec les plantes - qui ne sont pas des plantes dangereuses, on leur donne juste des noms bizarres pour le jeu, mais il y a de la marjolaine, des fleurs de fraisiers, et d'autres plantes aromatiques qui me permettent de faire une liqueur alcoolisée qu'on vendra en souvenir »

-« Donc ce n'est pas une vraie recette de sorcière » dit Harry.

-« Ce serait trop long, et dangereux. Et c'est surtout interdit ! » dit Betty « Tu as l'air pensif »

-« C'est à cause de la prison que j'ai vu »

-« Ah ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas. La plupart des personnes qui se font prendre sont des touristes. Un des nôtres fera le surveillant de prison, avec d'autres, durant le jeu, et si une Sorcière lui envoie des confettis à la figure, il doit faire semblant de tomber de sommeil et de dormir pendant 15min. Tous ceux qui sont vêtus comme moi, avec ce ruban bleu, font partie du jeu mais ne chasse pas. On est là pour aider les Sorcières ou les Chasseurs, selon nos affinités. On donne aussi les énigmes aux enfants qui joueront dans la ville »

-« Qui gagne en général ? »

-« On fait gagner les Sorcières la plupart du temps. Tout simplement parce qu'elles sont la raison essentielle de ce jeu. Elles défilent ensuite sur des chars, avec les Chasseurs, et ils envoient des colliers ou des bonbons. Le jeu commence demain midi et ce termine dimanche à midi »

-« C'est court, je croyais que ça durait plus longtemps »

-« C'est plus facile à gérer pour nous. On reste évidemment habillé du jeudi au mardi, pour nous mettre dans le rôle, et pour les enfants qui veulent jouer. Mais la grande chasse dure 2 jours, ça parait court, mais plus il y a de sorcières, plus c'est facile de répartir les tâches. Nami sera la Guide cette année, la Sorcière la plus expérimentée. Il est donc fort probable qu'elle revienne en ville plus souvent qu'en temps normal, pour vérifier que des sorcières n'ont pas été attrapées. Ça donne souvent lieu à des parties de cache-cache ici, les enfants en raffolent »

-« C'est un jeu familiale »

-« En quelque sorte…. Il faudrait qu'on t'habille maintenant » dit Magali, revenant avec un exemplaire du règlement « Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est écrit en gros avec de jolis dessins »

-« Où est Nami ? »

-« Elle discute avec les Indiens » dit Magali « Bon, n'oublies pas que le retour maximal est la tombée de la nuit. Si tu n'es pas revenu à ce moment-à, on considère que le joueur est perdu. On en a perdu un, y'a 3ans. Il pleuvait beaucoup ce jour-là, il s'est trouvé une grotte et s'est endormi. Il a eu de la chance…. Mais on a augmenté le personnel encadrant et réduits la zone de jeu depuis. Si ça pouvait arriver à Kristian, je serais super heureuse ! »

-« Il va participer ? »

-« Ouais, mais sa sœur restera ici. Et moi, je la surveillerais…. Se sont des tricheurs ! »

Avant de rentrer chez Nami, Harry se retrouva transformer en Chasseur de Sorcière, ce qui serait plus proche du paysan que du juge puritain. Les vêtements étaient vieux et un peu usé, ce qui les rendait moins rêches qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Il se fit prendre en photo avec Nami et Magali, pour le souvenir.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry fut réveillé sans douceur par Nami, au matin de la Chasse. Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, il sortit en costume de la maison.

-« Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard au petit déjeuner ! »

-« C'est pas chez les Martin aujourd'hui ? »

-« Non !!! Tous les repas sont offerts aux participants de la Chasse. On a rendez-vous en ville pour le déjeuner, et les juges doivent vérifier que tu connais le règlement avant de t'autoriser à partir »

-« Je dois le connaître par cœur ? »

-« Quand même pas, les grandes lignes au moins »

-« Tant mieux, je ne m'en rappelle presque plus ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en ville, celle-ci était encore assez calme pour pouvoir circuler librement. Ils se posèrent donc dans la salle du Betty's Bar, et cette dernière leur servi son petit déjeuner des champions : 4 œufs au plat, frites, steaks hachés, accompagnés de gaufres, pancakes et jus de fruits, sans oublié le chocolat chaud à volonté. Harry se demanda comment il terminerait tout cela, mais finit le petit déjeuner avant même d'être rassasié.

-« Burp ! » fit Nami « Désolée ! »

-« T'inquiètes pas… Burp… Désolé aussi ! » répondit Harry, souriant « C'est du costaud »

-« A qui le dis-tu ! » dit Betty en venant débarrassé leur table « C'est pour ça qu'il s'agit du petit déjeuner des champions. Pour les touristes, je précise ce qu'il y a dedans, mais je savais que pour vous 2 ça glisserait jusqu'au fond de l'estomac sans problème ! »

-« Tu manges ça tous les ans ? »

-« En général, elle prend cette formule tous les dimanches ! » dit Betty « Cette année, elle a dû faire régime ! »

-« Très drôle, comme si j'en avais besoin !... Faut pas croire, mais je mange comme pas possible ! »

-« Et elle ne prend pas un gramme » ronchonna Betty « Tu verras après le premier enfant, ce ne sera plus la même chose ! »

-« C'est encore calme ce matin » dit Nami en sirotant son jus de fruit « N'oublies pas de boire beaucoup d'eau, il va faire chaud aujourd'hui. Et même si nous sommes à couver, sous les feuillages, tu transpireras vite dans ces tenues. N'hésites pas à t'arroser de temps en temps…. Mais retire tes chaussures si tu veux faire un tour dans une rivière, elles font trop de bruit quand on marche avec si elles ont pris l'eau. Seulement, si tu ne reviens pas en tenue complète, tu as un gage, et en général, cela libère une sorcière, sinon, ça dépend de Mr le Maire ! »

-« SALUT !!! » fit un groupe en entrant dans le bar.

-« HEY ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? » s'étonna Nami en se levant pour accueillir les nouveaux entrants.

-« On vient t'encourager avant notre départ ! » fit celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

-« Asseyez-vous ! Vous prendrez quelque chose ? Betty ? »

-« Tenez, voici la carte, c'est offert par la maison »

-« Ben merci ! » dit une jeune femme blonde.

-« Harry, laisse-moi te présenter l'équipe dont je fais partie à l'école, en partant de la droite : Angèle McNamara, Rafael Delacruz, Toni Giordano, HeyLin Chong, et notre chef d'équipe Benjamin Stranford Jr »

-« Appelle-moi Ben ! » dit le gars que Harry avait repéré comme le chef.

-« Les autres ne sont pas venus ? »

-« Ils ont du boulot pour l'école » dit Angèle « Ils t'embrassent tous »

-« Vous partez quand ? »

-« On est juste de passage, pour voir le départ de cette fameuse course ! »

-« Berk, ça sent la vermine à plein nez ! » fit une voie hautaine « Ah oui, je sais, l'équipe des Wolf est là ! »

-« Kallaway, quel déplaisir de vous revoir » dit HeyLin.

-« Le déplaisir est pour moi ! » fit Kristal en posant un mouchoir sur la chaise tenue par son frère « Merci »

-« On ne vous a pas invité, que je sache » fit Nami.

-« Sarah très chère, arrête de mentir, tout le monde sait que tu m'as dans la peau ! » dit Kristian « Il est toujours pendu à tes basques celui-là ? »

-« Celui-là s'appelle Harry, et niveau pot de colle tu gagnes haut la main ! » répondit l'intéressé.

-« Comme toujours ! » répondit mielleusement Kristian.

-« Harry est mon invité et mon ami, contrairement à toi ! » dit Nami.

-« Ton ami ? Alors ça ne te dérange pas si on pimente un peu le jeu » dit Kristian.

-« Quel jeu ? » fit Rafael.

-« La Chasse, évidemment, ce petit jeu de paysans…. Quand j'ai vu les tenues…. Mais faut dire que cela vous va à ravir ! »

-« Arrête tes flagorneries ! » fit Nami « Ne me dis pas que tu participes à ce jeu ? »

-« Bien sûr que si, pour le plaisir de t'attraper le premier »

-« Tu n'y arriveras jamais » dit Harry, qui n'aimait vraiment pas la manière hautaine qu'il avait de parler, il lui rappelait trop une personne qu'il détestait.

-« On parie, si tu veux »

-« J'adore les paris ! » fit Ben « Vous pariez quoi ? »

-« Un baiser de Sarah ! » fit Kristian.

-« Et puis quoi encore ! »

-« Pari tenu » dit Ben « Le premier qui l'attrape aura droit à un baiser en public ! »

-« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Hors de question ! » dit Nami, la seule n'étant pas d'accord sur l'idée.

-« Pari tenu » dit Kristian en se levant « Vient Kristal, on va déjeuner au salon de thé, tu seras plus à l'aise »

-« C'est sûr ! » fit cette dernière en se levant.

-« C'est quoi ces ploucs ? » demanda Joe le Barge.

-« Des ploucs ! » répondit Nami « Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de parier un baiser ! »

-« Comme si tu n'étais pas capable de passer 2 journées sans te faire prendre » fit Ben.

-« Harry, il ne faut surtout, mais alors surtout pas qu'il réussisse à m'attraper avant toi. Pitié, je t'en supplie, au nom de notre amitié récente…. Pitié »

-« Je ferais de mon mieux » dit Harry « Mais tu es la championne en titre, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes »

-« Se sont des tricheurs…. Ils trouveront un moyen de me pister, j'en suis sûre ! » dit Nami en tapant des 2 poings sur la table.

-« Harry » dit Magali, entrant dans le Bar « Tu dois retrouver papa pour qu'il vérifie que tu as une connaissance minimale des principaux points du règlement »

-« D'accord »

-« Maintenant ! »

-« J'arrive » dit Harry se levant « Excusez-moi, merci…. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, tous »

-« A bientôt ! » firent les amis de Nami.

Harry les entendit se disputer sur le sujet du baiser juste avant qu'il ne sorte.

-« Il est mignon ! » fit HeyLin.

-« Qui ça ? »

-« Ben, Harry ! »

-« Ah, ouais, si tu le dis ! »

-« Si je le dis ? Il a quel âge ? »

-« 16ans, je crois… Oui, c'est 16 »

-« Dommage, il est trop jeune pour moi, mais pour… »

-« Attendez, je vous vois venir : vous m'avez déjà fait perdre un baiser lors d'un pari stupide durant lequel on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, alors non, si j'ai supplié Harry de gagner, c'est que je préfère embrasser Cerbère que de devoir être touchée même par erreur par cette chose immonde qu'est Kallaway ! » commença Nami « Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes tous en couple que je dois en faire autant ! Je vous signale que j'ai 3ans de moins que vous, moi ! »

-« Alors reste la championne locale, et tout se passera bien ! » dit Benjamin « Faut qu'on y aille, tu viens, on a des trucs à te passer pour ton voyage en Angleterre »

-« Tu vas nous manquer dans l'équipe ! » fit Angèle « Ça sera différent sans tes prémonitions »

-« Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce ne sont pas des prémonitions mais juste de l'intuition. Et de toute façon, les SilverWolf n'ont pas besoin de moi pour être bon »

-« Pour sûr, c'est moi le chef » fit Ben, se recevant les huées de ses compagnons.

-« Mais pour être excellent, ce n'est pas aussi sûr ! » dit Nami, se faisant chatouiller par Ben, pour cette remarque faussement égocentrique.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

L'heure du départ arriva enfin, les Sorcières étaient les premières à partir et seraient les dernières à rentrer. Harry les vit toutes s'engouffrer dans la forêt, guidées par Nami. Le temps parut s'allonger, alors que l'annonce des premières plantes trouvées indiquait l'emplacement des Sorcières. Sur un grand tableau, une représentation de la forêt et des alentours du village indiquait à la foule l'emplacement des Sorcières et des Chasseurs, et c'était grâce aux commentaires de Mr le Maire que Harry savait ce qu'il se passait. Sinon, il aurait été trop facile de savoir où attendre les Sorcières.

Le départ des Chasseurs arriva enfin. Les ordres étaient de se disperser le plus rapidement possible en restant sur les chemins, afin d'éviter de se perdre. Chaque joueur était muni depuis peu d'une corne de brume pour signaler un problème. Ils entrèrent tous dans la forêt, et le silence parut irréel. Bien qu'il sache que de nombreux humains étaient là pour surveiller qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis, Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'il y ait plus de vie dans les fourrés, au moins quelques oiseaux qui chantent, juste un petit fond sonore indiquant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Enfin presque. Il ne le sentit pas de suite, mais peu à peu un sentiment d'oppression l'envahi, comme si on l'observait à couver. Il mit cette sensation sur le travail des Observateurs du jeu, mais il y avait quelque chose, au plus profond de son être, qui lui disait d'être prudent. Négligemment, il mit sa main dans la poche et fut rassuré de sentir le bois de sa baguette. Au moins, il n'était pas sans défense, même s'il devrait d'abord s'assurer de l'utilité et de la sécurité avant de s'en servir. Il manquerait plus qu'un imbécile comme ce Kristian découvre que les sorciers existent vraiment !

Comme on le lui avait dit, la première après-midi était essentiellement faite pour que les participants découvrent le terrain. Il se doutait que Nami avait pris toutes les filles sous son aile pour avancer le plus possible dans les quêtes, ensemble, histoire que les Chasseurs ne découvrent pas, en voyant le panneau d'affichage, les points de cueillettes et donc qu'ils ne tendent pas de guet-apens aux prochaines qui passeraient par-là.

La sensation d'être épié revint, mais différente cette fois. Harry n'avait pas l'impression qu'il s'agissait de la forêt. Il continua de marcher, et dès qu'il le put, il se cacha pour savoir qui le suivait. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour voir apparaître Kristian. Ce dernier le chercha un peu, ne le voyant pas perché dans un arbre, avant de continuer son chemin.

Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il était loin, Harry redescendit de son perchoir et entendit sonner le signal de retour des Chasseurs. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Nami au milieu des Sorcières, expliquant l'utilisation magique des plantes soi-disant magiques qu'elles avaient ramassées ainsi que l'utilisation réelles de ces plantes dans la fabrication de la liqueur.

-« Vous pouvez attendre comme ça ? » demanda-t-il en passant.

-« Le jeu est fini, même pour nous. On peut commencer à cueillir dès notre départ, mais on doit arrêter quand vous avez fini » dit Nami « On a certes une avance au départ, mais c'est pour pouvoir vous semer, essentiellement ! »

-« J'te tiens ! »

-« Lâche-moi imbécile ! » fit Nami en envoyant valdinguer Kristian, sous les applaudissements des autres Sorcières « Le jeu est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous devez rentrer au village, nous ne pourrons partir que lorsqu'il y aura un second signal. Et rend moi mon ruban ! »

-« Je t'ai attrapé ! »

-« Ton pari stupide dit que c'est durant le jeu, pas en dehors ! » dit Nami, récupérant son ruban « Rentrez, on a faim nous aussi »

-« Tu veux que je les raccompagne ? » demanda un homme vêtu de kaki.

-« Non, merci Keith, ça ira. Je suis certaine qu'ils sauront suivre ce chemin jusqu'au bout ! »

-« Faites attention, je vais voir s'il n'y en a pas de perdu »

-« A plus tard !... Bon, vous y allez ? »

-« Allez, vient ! » dit Harry en empoignant Kristian.

-« Lâche-moi, bouseux ! »

-« Mais après-vous vôtre seigneurie ! » fit Harry, se moquant ouvertement du jeune homme.

-« Enfin seules ! » fit Nami alors qu'ils s'éloignaient « J'en étais où ? »

-« A l'armoise ! »

-« C'est qui le gars aux cheveux noirs ? »

-« Ouais ! Trop mignon !! »

-« L'autre aussi est pas mal ! »

Nami leva les yeux au ciel pendant que ses « élèves » récapitulés dans le détail les avantages de tous les garçons croisés depuis leurs arrivées en ville.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Après l'incident avec Kristian, Harry ne revit plus Nami de la soirée. Il ne vit pas non plus ses amis, qui étaient repartis rapidement, comme ils l'avaient dit plus tôt dans la journée. Il était debout depuis si longtemps qu'il avait la vue qui se troublait à cause du manque de sommeil. Il emporta un plat tout préparé de chez Betty et rentra chez Nami, qui avait eu la bonne idée de lui laisser un double des clés.

Il se rappela alors que sa Tante devait avoir besoin d'un peu de réconfort et se décida à l'appeler chez elle.

-« Tante Pétunia, c'est Harry, je ne te dérange pas ? »

-« Non, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as des soucis ? »

-« Pourquoi j'aurais des ennuis ? » s'étonna Harry.

-« A cause de…. Enfin tu sais » fit Pétunia, gênée.

-« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passe bien ici. Mais toi, comment vas-tu ? Nami, pardon Sarah m'a dit qu'il y avait un gros souci avec Oncle Vernon »

-« Un gros souci ? Oui, non…. Ce n'est pas ton souci Harry. Et bientôt ça ne sera plus le mien non plus » répondit Pétunia avec un trémolo dans la voix « Ton oncle a toujours eu peur que Dudley soit un sorcier, parce que ta mère en était une. Et Dudley…. Dudley n'est pas mon fils, il l'a eut avec une aventure d'un soir. Elle est tombée enceinte, Vernon a acheté le bébé, j'ai fait semblant de l'être, moi aussi, enceinte je veux dire…. Je n'ai rien qui me rattache vraiment à cette maison. Mr Knight met à ma disposition une chambre dans l'hôtel de sa famille. Lorsque Vernon aura signé les papiers du divorce, ce ne sera plus ton oncle »

-« Veux-tu que je rentre pour t'aider ? »

-« Ça va, ça va. Mme Figg, tu te souviens de Mme Figg ? »

-« Oui »

-« Oui, que je suis bête ! Elle est venue m'aider pour trier mes affaires. Et ton directeur, Mr Dumbledore, est venu lui aussi pour me proposer son aide…. Je m'en veux tellement Harry. Pendant des années j'ai accepté de croire que Vernon était normal, un homme bien. Mais j'ai renié toute ma famille et je t'ai tellement mal traité…. Ma sœur ne doit pas s'en remettre »

-« Je suis sûr que maman a compris ton dilemme »

-« Je l'espère…. Je suis désolée, les déménageurs ne vont pas tarder à arriver et je n'ai pas encore fini nos cartons »

-« Nos cartons ? »

-« Evidemment, tu ne resteras pas dans cette maison ! Nous n'avons pas grand-chose de vraiment à nous, mais quand même ! »

-« On se voit bientôt alors ? »

-« Oui, je te ferais savoir rapidement où je suis et comment me contacter. Et profites bien de tes premières vraies vacances ! »

Sur ce, elle lui raccrocha au nez. Etonné de son comportement, il mit ça sur le compte de la colère qu'elle devait éprouver envers son oncle, pardon, envers Vernon…. Alors comme ça Dudley était le fruit d'un amour interdit !! Ça serait vraiment drôle si cette femme de passage était une Sorcière ou que Dudley ait des pouvoirs sans jamais les avoir révélés…. Quoique, non, s'il avait des pouvoirs magiques, il ne s'en servirait certainement pas pour le bien de l'humanité, et il était en haut de sa liste noire, il le savait depuis bien longtemps !

Sur sa lancée, il décida d'appeler Dumbledore, qui ne lui apprit pas de bonnes nouvelles concernant Voldemort. Il s'était douté que ce dernier n'avait pas du prendre de vacances pour laisser tout le monde souffler un peu. Tonks était inquiète pour Remus, car il était toujours en infiltration chez les loups-garous, ce qui inquiéta Harry. Rogue jouait toujours son rôle auprès de Voldemort, mais son silence commençait à devenir inquiétant, enfin, inquiétant pour Dumbledore, pour Harry, le cas de Severus Rogue était parfaitement clair : une erreur de la part de Dumbledore. Mais bon, pour ne pas se fâcher inutilement, il préféra garder ses remarques pour lui.

-« As-tu vu des personnes étranges, Harry ? »

-« En dehors des villageois ? »

-« Non, des personnes qui t'ont donné l'impression de t'observer ? Il ne faudrait pas que Voldemort te retrouve, tu n'es plus en sécurité là-bas. J'aimerais que tu rentres rapidement »

-« Pourquoi, pour me retrouver enfermer quelque part ? » demanda Harry, en colère « Y'a pas de Mangemorts dans le coin, j'en suis sûr. Que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive aussi loin de l'Angleterre ? »

-« Il t'a retrouvé à Los Angeles »

-« Peut-être, mais là, c'est paumé au milieu de nulle part. Et je n'ai pas fini mon initiation, à quoi ça m'aurait servi si je bâcle ce cadeau qu'on m'a fait, à vôtre demande ! »

-« Je te laisse jusqu'à la moitié du mois pour rentrer, si tu n'as pas fini, tu finiras ton entraînement ici. Je te laisse 12jours, si tu ne m'as pas contacté d'ici là, je viens te chercher moi-même »

-« On est d'accord. Je vous contacte dans les 12jours » dit Harry « Au revoir Monsieur le Directeur »

Harry fulminait intérieurement, Dumbledore le traitait encore comme un gamin de 11ans. Bon sang, avec Nami dans le coin, il n'aurait aucun problème, sans être sorcière elle l'avait sauvé une première fois. S'il était en danger, elle le saurait avant tout le monde. Enfin, il l'espérait ! Il décida d'appeler Hermione avant d'appeler Ron, pour avoir des nouvelles de ses amis et les remercier.

Il tomba sur le répondeur de Hermione, cela l'intrigua, mais elle avait le droit de couper son téléphone. Il lui laissa un message de remerciement en lui demandant de le rappeler dès qu'elle pourrait, puis appela Ron.

-« Allô ! » fit une voix endormi.

-« Ron, je te réveille ? »

-« Oui… Non… Je suis un peu perturbé par le décalage horaire »

-« Entre Angleterre et Angleterre ? »

-« Non, Bulgarie, Floride et Angleterre » dit Ron « Ça s'est mal passé pour Hermione là-bas, on est allé la chercher en urgence. Elle n'arrivait pas à joindre ses parents, donc on y est allé avec Bill et Charlie »

-« Elle est où là ? »

-« Avec ses parents en Floride je crois. Ils avaient une conférence d'arracheurs de dents »

-« Dentistes »

-« Ouais…. On l'a ramené en Angleterre et avec papa on a pris l'engin volant pour la Floride. Papa et moi on est rentré en transplanant dans la nuit » dit Ron « Il a adoré voyager en avion, mais maman n'a pas voulu qu'il fasse le retour, elle trouve que c'est trop dangereux »

-« Elle va bien ? »

-« Je crois qu'une rupture ne fait pas du bien…. Elle n'était pas en superbe forme morale. Tu rentres quand ? »

-« Dans 12jours maximum. Et elle ? »

-« Dans 3jours. Elle passe 2nuits chez elle puis elle vient au Terrier, ses parents ont d'autres conférences…. C'est bizarre comme travail, aller écouter les autres parler au lieu d'arracher des dents »

-« Tu sais, les dentistes ont évolué, y'a plus vraiment besoin d'arracher des dents maintenant. Et c'est pour être au courant des dernières avancées sur le matériel médical ou les techniques, sans doute »

-« Brillant ! Un peu comme Quidditch Magasine et ses pages sur les nouveaux modèles ? »

-« Exactement ! » dit Harry « Quoi de neuf chez toi ? »

-« Maman a perdu la tête. Je vais devoir raccrocher, parce que si elle sait que je te parle, elle va t'ordonner de rentrer…. Tu n'as pas de problèmes ? »

-« Dumbledore veut la même chose…. Non, je ne crois pas avoir de problème. On se voit dans moins de 2 semaines, pour les courses »

-« Si on a les résultats de Buses à ce moment-là »

-« Ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés ? »

-« Papa dit que ça devrait partir sous peu. Avec la nouvelle loi autorisant l'accès aux cours d'Aspic avec seulement Excellent comme note, c'est Rogue qui doit avoir du mal ! »

-« Ron, tu parles à qui ? A Harry ? »

-« Je te laisse, à plus ! » dit Ron en raccrochant.

Harry le remercia de lui éviter un sermon de sa mère. Il s'inquiéta toutefois que se soit lui qui se le prenne. Il se doucha, repensant toujours à Hermione. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour qu'elle appelle Ron…. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait si elle avait pu se débrouiller seule. Or, Hermione peut se sortir de très nombreuses situations, cela inquiéta Harry. Cela l'inquiéta tellement qu'il se rendit compte, trop tard, qu'il passait à travers Eloïse.

-« Désolé » fit Harry.

-« Ça arrive » répondit Eloïse.

-« Je n'ai pas trouvé de solution pour le moment » s'excusa-t-il « On peut en reparler demain soir, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper »

-« Oui, bien sûr. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade ! Bonne nuit, à demain soir alors »

Et elle disparut. Harry se sentit stupide, il avait réussi à être grossier voir distant avec le problème de ses jeunes filles. Cela lui donna assez de remords pour le tenir éveillé un peu plus longtemps. Il en profita pour feuilleter le livre d'Hermione, parcourant avec plus d'attention le chapitre sur les maisons maudites.

_Lorsqu'une maison est maudite, il ne faut pas croire qu'elle est hantée. Pour un moldu, la maison sera hantée par une aura maléfique, ce qu'ils appelleront un Poltergheist. Pour nous autres, sorciers, la différence peut être minime.  
__Seulement, lorsqu'une maison est hantée, elle l'est par un esprit, qu'il est possible de chasser. Mais il ne faut pas oublier le droit des fantômes à hanter le lieu de leur mort ou le lieu de leur vie. Si un fantôme ne peut quitter ce lieu, c'est peut-être que sa mort a été si horrible que l'aura de violence a imprégné le lieu, créant ainsi une barrière.  
__Il existe très peu de moyen pour purifier une maison ou un lieu. La plupart du temps, il faut un sorcier guérisseur, pour soigner la maison, le sol et l'air autour. Il en faut même plusieurs si le crime est vraiment affreux, ou s'il y a eu des personnes vraiment mauvaises qui ont vécu en son sein._

-« Un guérisseur ? » se demanda Harry « Où je vais bien pouvoir en trouver un ? »

-« Pas loin »

-« Tocho ? »

-« Evidemment, qui veux-tu que se soit »

-« Il y a un guérisseur pas loin ? »

-« Chez nous, on les appelle chamane »

-« Oh ! »

-« Mais Grand Aigle n'est plus assez fort pour t'aider. Sarah l'est »

-« Elle n'est pas chamane »

-« Ah, tu crois ? »

-« Ça se saurait si elle avait ce don, non ? »

-« Rappelle-toi ce que t'ont dit les fantômes, ce qu'elles ressentaient quand elle était présente »

-« Elles se sentaient mieux » dit Harry « Mais Nami sait-elle qu'elle est une chamane ? »

-« A toi d'arriver à lui faire comprendre » dit Tocho en se faisant de la place sur le lit de Harry « C'est confortable ce truc »

-« C'est un lit »

-« Je sais…. Tu devrais dormir »

-« Nami n'est pas rentrée »

-« C'est normal, elle est à la chasse »

-« Le jeu est fini »

-« Non, le jeu ne fait que commencer pour eux » dit Tocho en s'endormant, alors que les lumières s'éteignaient soudainement.

-« Merde, y'a plus de jus »

-« Dort, il est déjà très tard ! » fit Tocho.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry eut un sommeil agité, et lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour lui de se lever, il eut beaucoup de mal. Il trouva qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de se lever fatigué. C'est à peine s'il avait assez de force pour se lever, mais une douche froide le réveilla assurément.

Cependant, avant même d'arriver en ville pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas visible, mais il avait déjà vu ses regards, ceux des sorciers du village. La peur, l'angoisse…. Et ce malaise, identique à celui ressentit dans la forêt. Pourtant tout le monde riait, tout le monde jouait son rôle, mais quelques regards et des silences lourds mettaient la puce à l'oreille de celui qui avait déjà connu ces indices.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il à Joe le Barge, alors que Betty lui servait son petit déjeuner.

-« Rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas » répondit-elle, en fusillant Joe du regard « On essaie de trouver l'origine de la panne de cette nuit. Heureusement, le courant est revenu rapidement, mais c'est assez étrange »

-« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Harry en accentuant le dernier mot, pour demander s'il en était la cause.

-« Les indiens s'en occupent ! »

-« Joe, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ! »

-« Il a le droit de savoir ! »

-« Moins fort »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

-« Les guetteurs ont trouvé de drôles de traces…. Il y a peut-être un animal blessé sur le plan de jeu. Ne t'inquiètes pas, les choses vont s'arranger. On essaie juste que ça ne s'ébruite pas, se serait la panique si les joueurs risquaient de se trouvaient en face d'un ours ou d'un puma, blessé ! »

-« Oh ! D'accord…. J'ai crû qu'il y avait des mages noirs dans le secteur »

-« La mairie te l'aurait fait savoir, j'en suis certaine ! » dit Betty, en regardant le maire, à l'extérieur « Mange, ça refroidit et la Chasse va reprendre. Il ne faudrait pas que le déjeuner te pèse sur l'estomac »

-« Merci »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

L'impression qu'on lui avait menti se confirma lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un guetteur, comme ils disaient, le suivait de prêt, et qu'il était bien armé. Il n'avait pu voir de Nami que 2 yeux cernés de noirs, signe d'un nuit blanche et d'une grosse, très grosse fatigue. La fameuse chasse mentionnée par Tocho lui revint en mémoire…. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de Nami pour un banal animal blessé, alors qu'avait-elle bien pu faire ? De nouveau il se sentit oppressé dans la forêt, comme si quelque chose de mauvais rôdait dans le bois.

Il espérait que le village n'avait pas retourné sa veste dans la nuit, et qu'on l'aurait averti s'il courait le danger d'être attaqué par un mage noir. Il vit passer une jeune fille, perdu et sans nul doute apeuré. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se rendit sans le moindre geste de défense, et Harry fut forcé de la raccompagner en ville, tellement elle lui tenait fermement le bras.

-« Ramène-moi, s'il te plait » murmurait-elle.

-« D'accord » dit Harry « Tu sembles avoir peur de quelque chose »

-« Je n'aime pas la forêt aujourd'hui. Hier, avec Sarah, c'était super. On a même vu des biches et leurs faons. Mais aujourd'hui…. Brr…. Je ne sais pas, je me sens mal à l'aise » dit-elle « Carrie »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Je m'appelle Carrie »

-« Et moi Harry »

-« Merci de me ramener »

-« Tu sais que tu devras attendre dans la prison ? »

-« Oui, mais je préfère perdre que de continuer ici » dit-elle « Et puis j'ai tout ce qu'il y avait sur ma liste »

-« Ce qui te sera confisqué »

-« Pas si on vient nous délivrer juste avant la fin du jeu ! Sarah a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle essaierait de se tenir au courant…. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme ce matin, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit »

-« C'est peut-être le cas » dit Harry, mal à l'aise de parler de Sarah à une parfaite inconnue « On ne se connaît pas si bien que ça, tu sais. Je suis, comment dire ça »

-« Son correspondant anglais, je sais. Elle nous en a parlé »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« En fait, on l'a forcé à nous parler de toi et de Kristian…. Elle ne l'aime pas, les termes n'étaient pas très flatteurs. Alors comme ça tu dois réussir à l'embrasser avant ce soir ? »

-« Je dois réussir à l'attraper avant Kristian, ce qui me vaudra un baiser. Mais je ne suis pas obligé de le faire »

-« Tu pourrais m'embrasser moi alors »

-« Vous êtes toujours aussi directes, vous autres, les américaines ? »

-« Oui ! » dit Carrie, après quelques secondes de réflexion « Ça me ferait une super histoire à raconter à mes copines de classe…. Comment un anglais est tombé amoureux de moi »

-« Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi… Pardon, tu es très jolie, mais… »

-« Rougis pas comme ça ! Tu es mignon, mais je te faisais marcher ! J'ai un copain, mes parents ne le savent pas, ils sont super coincé, y'a qu'à voir dans quel coin paumé ils m'ont emmené cet été…. Ce bled par exemple ! Et dire que mes copines sont à New-York, Washington, et y'en a une, trop chanceuse, elle est en Australie pour faire de la plongée et du surf…. Enfin, elles n'ont pas de copain super craquant et super looké bad boy »

-« Faut bien avoir des avantages à être coincé dans un trou paumé comme celui-ci »

-« Ouais, sûr ! » fit Carrie.

-« Salut les jeunes » dit un garde chasse « Je vais accompagner cette sorcière jusqu'à la prison, tu peux repartir »

-« D'accord ! » répondit Harry, un peu perturbé « Ravi d'avoir discuté avec toi, Carrie ! »

-« Moi aussi, attrape bien des Sorcières ! »

Harry repartit sur ses pas, mais tourna en rond. Au final, ce jeu n'était pas si marrant que ça, et l'ambiance dans la forêt ne l'aidait pas à y entrer. Sans elle, il aurait apprécié de se promener. Il aurait pu parler avec Tocho pour s'occuper, s'il n'avait eu peur d'être surpris en train de parler au vide.

Il rencontra Grand Aigle alors qu'il ne restait qu'1h à jouer, ce dernier était assis sur un à-pic rocheux, offrant une vue imprenable sur le village.

-« Vous vous reposez ? »

-« Mes vieilles jambes ne sont plus aussi vaillantes qu'avant » répondit le chamane « Mais j'attends surtout que nôtre amie commune viennent sortir les filles de la prison…. Pendant que vous la cherchez tous dans la forêt, elle est dans la ville »

-« Vous voulez rire ? »

-« Tiens, avec ceci, tu verras mieux » dit le vieil homme en lui tendant ses jumelles « Je sais déjà comment ça va se passer, elle fait toujours la même chose lorsqu'il y a trop de prisonnières…. »

-« Je la vois…. Ah, non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre…. »

-« Attend, un petit peu, et reste autour de la place de la Prison. Elle n'arrive jamais de la même manière, mais elle sait se faire discrète »

-« Elle a toujours son panier ? »

-« Toujours, évidemment, elle serait pénalisé si elle le perdait. Tu devrais la voir, elle est en ville »

-« Y'a du mouvement, les gens se tournent vers le Betty's Bar »

-« Alors regarde de l'autre côté »

-« Je la vois ! »

-« Diversion ! Hum, elle sait toujours autant manipuler une foule »

-« Elle se cache derrière la Prison, personne ne l'a encore vu, c'est étrange »

-« Comment se déplace-t-elle ? »

-« Normalement »

-« Alors c'est logique…. Comprend : elle a créé une diversion, parce qu'il est facile de manipuler une foule. Plus il y a de monde, plus la foule est stupide ! Les gens ne le sont pas, mais ils sont pris dans la foule, dans l'attente de la foule…. Et elle, elle agit comme si elle n'était pas une Sorcière, mais une banale habitante de la ville déguisée »

-« Mais le panier ? »

-« Si les gens ne veulent pas le voir, tu ne peux les forcer à le faire… Le garde devrait être endormi, maintenant »

-« Oui, les gens regardent la scène, Nami a le sens de la comédie, elle fait jouer les enfants avec elle »

-« Toujours »

Harry regarda avec attention ce que la jeune fille faisait. Après avoir faussement endormi le gardien, elle lui prit les clés et fit sortir les Sorcières, en faisant garder le secret à l'assistance. Puis elle transporta le gardien dans la prison et l'y enferma, avant de suspendre les clés à un crochet. Ensuite, les Sorcières récupérèrent leurs paniers et se dirigèrent vers le Betty's Bar pour lui donner les plantes. Nami fournit aux joueuses les plantes qui leur manquaient pour finir le jeu, et s'en retourna rapidement vers la forêt, pourchassée par des villageois, secoués par les cris du gardien qui s'était réveillé.

-« Elle met de l'ambiance ! »

-« Ça devient lassant à force, surtout que c'est la fin, alors les gens veulent gagner, rentrer chez eux ou prendre une douche avant de flâner dans les rues en familles…. Tu devrais te mettre en chemin, le jeu va bientôt se finir pour toi, et Nami est la dernière des Sorcières » dit Grand Aigle « Et ne te fait pas d'idées, personne n'arrivera à l'attraper, à moins qu'elle ne l'ait décidé »

-« Et vous, vous allez faire quoi ? »

-« Patrouiller un petit peu, pour trouver des Chasseurs de perdus, mais il ne devrait pas y en avoir de trop cet année »

-« A bientôt »

-« Bien sûr ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry ne profita pas de sa petite promenade, car il rencontra Kristian moins de 5min après avoir quitté Grand Aigle.

-« Alors, on fait ami-ami avec les gardes-chasses ? »

-« Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ? » demanda Harry en lui passant devant.

-« Ne me tournes pas le dos ! »

-« Lâche-moi ! »

-« Sarah est à moi ! »

-« Elle n'a pas l'air de cet avis ! » dit Harry en libérant son bras « Et tu devrais te faire à l'idée que tu n'es pas si irrésistible que ça »

-« Contrairement à toi, avec ton petit charme anglais qui fait tomber les filles ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu m'as suivi toute la journée, c'est ça ? T'avais rien de mieux à faire, ou alors c'est que tu avais la trouille d'être tout seul, sans ta petite sœur, dont tu es super dépendant »

-« Retire ce que tu viens de dire »

-« Oblige-moi si tu as le cran, fillette ! »

Harry ne regretta pas un instant ce qu'il se passa ensuite, Kristian se jeta sur lui, lui infligea une douleur dans le ventre lorsqu'il le plaqua, puis il eut un instant le dessus, pendant lequel Harry reçut de nombreux coups au visage, et ils roulèrent dans les fourrés, et ce fut au tour de Harry de rendre chacun des coups. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de sentir la douleur dans ses poings, parce qu'il frappait sur une personne qu'il détestait, et il se demandait ce que ça lui ferait de faire la même chose à Malefoy, de laisser de côté la magie pour une fois, et de régler ça à mains nues.

Harry avait la lèvre coupée et du sang s'échappant de son arcade sourcilière l'empêchait en partie de voir, mais Kristian était lui aussi dans un sale état. Ils se tournaient autour, s'étant d'une manière ou d'une autre relevé, et s'apprêtaient à fondre l'un sur l'autre.

Quand le calme de la forêt fut brisé par un rugissement, qui n'avait rien d'humain, mais hélas rien d'animal aussi. Soudain, les 2 ennemis comprirent qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus dangereux que l'autre dans la forêt, d'instinct, ils se rapprochèrent, dos à dos, tournant légèrement dans le même sens pour voir d'où venait ce bruit, mais ce qu'il entendait était encore plus effrayant : le silence, rien que le silence. Un silence morbide.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Au village aussi, on avait entendu le hurlement. Les touristes paniquèrent un peu, ce qui n'était du tout au goût du maire.

-« Mesdames, Messieurs, ne paniquez pas, je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Nos gardes-chasses ont trouvé des traces d'un puma blessé, mais ne l'ont pas encore trouvé. Vos enfants ne courent aucun danger, ils ne sont pas restés une seule fois loin des yeux d'un membre de la sécurité »

-« Mais ce bruit ? » questionna une femme.

-« Oui ! » appuyèrent d'autres touristes.

-« La Vieille Sorcière est pleine de galeries, qui amplifient les sons…. L'animal a dû y chercher refuge, et peut-être qu'il a eu un problème. Nos hommes vont aller le chercher et l'amener à la clinique vétérinaire »

-« Mon frère est encore dans la forêt ! » s'indigna Kristal « S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je vous préviens, vous aurez un procès ! »

-« Si ton frère arrêtait d'en faire qu'à sa tête » dit Nami en posant son panier sur l'estrade « Il ne mettrait pas tout seul dans des situations délicates »

-« C'est à cause de toi qu'il est là »

-« Oh ! Pitié ! Ne me dis pas que tu le contrôles aussi peu » dit Nami « Je vais les chercher, l'emmerdeur et Harry. Vous comptez que j'ai fini le jeu ? »

-« Bien sûr »

-« Alors je vais me préparer »

Nami fonça au Betty's Bar, suivie de près par Kristal. Elle passa derrière le comptoir et attrapa une quantité d'objets étranges qu'elle rangea comme elle put autour d'elle.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« Une mine, un crétin qui veut faire son intéressant…. Devine ! »

-« Il ne serait jamais allé dans cette mine de charbon…. Surtout pas du charbon »

-« Bien que ton frère soit un abruti de première, le crétin est peut-être mon ami…. Et comme je suppose que ton frangin a passé sa journée à le suivre, là où il y aura Harry, y'aura qui ? »

-« Abruti ! » pesta Kristal « Tout ça pour un baiser ! »

-« Ravie de voir que tu te mets enfin de mon côté ! »

-« Jamais ! » répondit Kristal sur la défensive « … Tu le ramèneras ? »

-« Je ne te promet pas qu'il sera sain et sauf, ou vivant…. Qui sait quelle bêtise il aurait pu faire. Mais je te le ramènerai, faut bien, on a jamais perdu de concurrent ! » dit Nami « Betty, sers-lui un thé bien serré, s'il te plait ! »

-« Allez, viens par-là…. Je vais te faire un bon thé, ça te fera du bien »

-« Merci mais…. »

-« Je sais que mon auberge n'ai pas à ton goût, mais goute mon thé avant de tout rejeter en bloc »

-« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »

-« Non » dit Nami, enfin prête « T'aurais pas bipé ton frère par hasard ? »

-« Le signal a disparu un peu avant ce…. Ce bruit horrible »

-« La campagne, ça ne réussit pas à tout le monde »

-« T'es prête ? » demanda Sean.

-« Oui, vous avez bien tous les fusées éclairantes ? »

-« Oui » dit Connor, arrivant à son tour « Papa nous en a donné une pleine cartouchière »

-« Alors on passe par derrière » dit Nami « Les autres nous attendent où ? »

-« A la lisière du bois »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry et Kristian entendait bouger dans les fourrés, quand tout à coup, un cri humain, mélange de peur et de désespoir leur parvint, ainsi que le bruit d'une bagarre qui s'arrêta bien assez vite. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu situer le lieu de l'attaque, un corps les percuta de plein fouet, les envoyant dans le décor. Harry se releva facilement, mais Kristian s'était sonné contre une pierre. Quand au corps, d'un des garde-chasses, il était en grande partie lacéré et d'un sang s'échappait en abondance d'une blessure sur le torse.

Harry se retrouva à vomir son déjeuner. Voir l'homme qui l'avait suivi toute la journée, les yeux révulsés, et le cœur arraché de la poitrine, c'était trop pour lui. Sans parler de l'odeur pestilentielle qui se faisait de plus en plus présente. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, pour essayer de parer une éventuelle attaque, ce qu'il vit confirma ses doutes : un monstre était dans la forêt, et pire que tout, il était devant lui, en pleine chasse pour son repas du soir…. Et Harry se doutait que les 4 corps de la clairière ne seraient pas de trop pour la chose qui se tenait devant lui, attendant qu'il bouge pour lui fondre dessus.

A ce moment-là, la seule chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était fuir le plus loin possible de cette chose qui avait pu, un jour ressemblait à un homme. Il avait beau être un courageux Gryffondor, il n'était pas téméraire…. Enfin si, il avait de maintes fois prouvé qu'il était téméraire, mais entre Voldemort, qui veut le tuer pour panser son égo, et cette chose qui lui était totalement inconnue mais dont il devinait que c'était un chasseur hors-pair, il préférait Voldemort. Au moins, le Lord Noir avait été plus d'une fois battue, parce que trop sûr de lui. Cette chose, au contraire, attendait patiemment que lui fasse une erreur, une erreur qui le perdrait. Une erreur qui ferait de lui le dessert de son repas !

Une goutte de sueur vint lui déranger l'œil, et il cligna des yeux, se rendant compte immédiatement de son erreur : il avait bougé. Mais alors qu'il pestait intérieurement contre sa bêtise, sentant sa fin proche, la chose bougea et disparut, sans le moindre bruit, aussi rapidement qu'un éclair qui disparaît dès qu'on l'a vu. Le corps qu'elle tenait avait disparu lui aussi, mais le sang sur le sol, à l'emplacement où le malheureux, encore vivant (il avait entendu sa respiration sifflante), lui prouvait qu'il avait bien vu cette chose. Et sa victime était maintenant son prisonnier.

_(1) Merci « Spiderman ». C'est la remarque la plus importante de la B.D. (et du film, dessin animé ou autre tiré de ce Marvel)._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Sang pour sang

**Chapitre 20 : Sang pour sang**

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry resta en position, immobile, craignant de voir apparaître la chose devant lui au moindre mouvement. Puis, lentement, il se tourna vers Kristian, toujours inconscient. Il se pencha et put voir qu'il respirait encore, même s'il lui semblait apercevoir du sang sur la pierre qui avait « amorti » sa tête. Au moins, inconscient, il n'avait pas pu voir cette chose. Il essayait de rassembler ses esprits, tout en cherchant au plus profond de sa mémoire ce que cette chose, il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir trouver d'autre terme, pouvait être. Mais rien, le néant. Ce n'était pas une créature qu'il avait étudié à Poudlard, peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait pas « encore » étudié. Peut-être parce qu'elle était trop spécifique à l'Amérique du Nord. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir l'amour de la Connaissance comme Hermione, parce qu'elle saurait ou aurait une idée de ce qu'était ce monstre. Peut-être même que Ron le saurait, baignant dans le monde magique depuis toujours…. Il lui était évident que cette créature ne pouvait pas être considérée comme Moldue. Elle était beaucoup trop rapide et sanguinaire pour cela.

Repenser à ses amis lui pinça le cœur. Et s'il ne les revoyait jamais. Puis, une pensée plus désagréable encore s'imposa à lui : se pourrait-il que se soit un coup de Voldemort ? Il n'en aurait que faire de tuer des Moldus, bien au contraire, vu à quel point il les détestait. Mais dans ce cas-là, les villageois lui auraient menti. En quoi cela les aurait-il avantagés ? Eux aussi sont vulnérables, le corps inerte à ses pieds en était bien la preuve. Et Nami dans ce lot, quel était son rôle exact ? Etait-elle vraiment partie à la chasse au félin blessé, ou bien était-elle partie à la chasse de ce Chasseur ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé jouer aujourd'hui, et même hier, sachant que cette chose rôdait dans le bois ?

Il avait une furieuse envie d'avoir des réponses, et ce rendait compte que ce n'était pas en restant au milieu de nulle part qu'il les aurait. Plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à lui : 1) utiliser la corne qu'on lui avait fourni, 2) utiliser la magie, comme dans la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ces 2 possibilités avaient le désavantage d'être parfaitement repérable pas la Chose. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule option : transporter Kristian le plus loin possible de cette Chose. Bien que cela lui déplaise, il n'était pour rien dans cette affaire… Enfin, pour presque rien. S'il ne l'avait pas attaqué, ils auraient été en sécurité depuis un bon moment. La pensée fugace de le laisser là s'effaça pour laisser place à la honte d'avoir eu de telles pensées.

Harry essaya donc de le soulevait, mais un corps inerte est beaucoup plus lourd et difficile à manœuvrer qu'un ami blessé. Il se rappelait avoir vu un moyen de le porter, en observant les jeux des Martin. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, il réussit à passer Kristian sur ses épaules, le tenant par un bras et une jambe. Mais se lever, avec un poids sur les épaules, ce ne fut pas aussi évident qu'il l'avait crû, de prime abord. Il réussit à ne pas perdre l'équilibre à cause du poids de Kristian, et commença à se diriger vers ce qui lui semblait un chemin.

S'il avait su, jamais Harry ne se serait fatigué de la sorte. La Chose n'était pas n'importe quelle créature, c'était un chasseur né. Et même s'il lui avait échappé, ce n'était pas par manque d'intérêt, mais par l'intérêt de la Chasse. Harry était, qu'il le veuille ou non, et au même titre que Kristian, sur le menu de son dîner. Qu'il était tellement plus drôle de chasser !

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

L'ordre était clair pour tous : il fallait tuer la chose qui rôdait dans les bois. Ils avaient soigneusement pris un arsenal le plus vaste possible comprenant des balles d'argent, des petites arbalètes avec des flèches de bois, des poignards d'argent, sans parler des chargeurs de balles explosives contenant des potions diverses, mais aussi des fusées éclairantes. Ils savaient tous que ce qui rôdaient dans le bois était une créature intelligente, rusée et donc dangereuse. Car elle n'était pas blessée, non, elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens, et en pleine traque pour se nourrir.

-« Tu penses qu'ils sont en vie ? » demanda Connor, à propos de Harry et de Kristian.

-« Oui. C'est ce qu'il aime le plus. Chasser »

-« Comment peux-tu être certaine que c'est cette créature-là ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien. C'est pour ça que j'ai autre chose » répondit Nami, en tapotant son arsenal « Tu sais bien qu'il n'y en a plus dans le coin, normalement, depuis au moins 1 siècle. S'il s'avère que cette créature a été amenée ici pour s'en prendre au village, alors il est possible qu'il n'y ait pas qu'elle. Cependant, il n'est pas exclu que se soit un grand dormeur. Ce qui veut aussi dire qu'il doit avoir très faim, et qu'il va se faire une belle réserve »

-« Tu penses qu'on l'aurait amené ici ? Vraiment ? »

-« Tu sais combien ça coûte sur le marché noir ? » demanda Sean « Rien que des poils, ça coûte plus qu'un super bon balai ! »

-« Le problème reste l'utilité de l'achat d'une telle créature » dit Nami « Si on prend ton raisonnement. Il y a beaucoup trop de risque pour le bénéfice retiré. Il est aussi possible qu'il ait été mis là y'a des années, par une personne qui ne voulait pas avoir de problème »

-« Comme les décharges illégales de déchets toxiques ? » demanda Connor « Bordel, y'a des malades. Tu es sûre que c'est le feu qui le fera périr ? »

-« Affirmatif. Et maintenant, silence. On est sur son territoire, je sens sa présence »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Cela faisait un petit moment déjà que Harry portait Kristian sur son dos. Cependant, bien qu'il supposa que le temps lui avait paru plus long à cause du poids mort sur ses épaules, il se doutait aussi qu'il avait dû se perdre. A sa décharge, il ne s'était pas volontairement écarté du bon chemin, ledit poids en était la cause. Mais il avait eu beau marcher vers la direction supposée du village, il n'avait toujours pas rencontré un seul chemin. Seul le sentier causé par les passages répétés de la faune locale lui permettait de ne pas trop s'écorcher sur la végétation ni de faire trop de bruit. Même si sa respiration difficile ne devait pas être des plus silencieuses.

Il le sentit avant de l'entendre, la chose était de nouveau sur ses traces. La forêt s'était de nouveau éteinte, il était là, pas loin. A sa recherche. Harry repositionna Kristian, qui gémit faiblement, signe qu'il allait mieux. Enfin, le supposa-t-il. Il se força à prendre de grandes respirations, et sans un regard en arrière, il courut le plus vite possible. Sans doute qu'il n'aurait pas dépassé un marcheur, mais la course lui donnait l'impression d'aller vite. Et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Hélas, c'était tout ce que demandait, aussi, son poursuivant. Alors que le sentier bifurquait sur la droite, Harry se sentit projeter en l'air, ou plutôt soulever. Il lâcha Kristian et atterrit lourdement dans l'humus. L'élan le fit tomber en avant et il glissa dans un fossé. C'était plutôt un abrupt terreux, ouvrant sur une petite clairière. Il avait 2 possibilités : courir droit devant lui, alors qu'il s'était mal réceptionné et que sa cheville était sensible, ou bien rester collé contre la paroi. Il savait déjà que c'était le mouvement qui attirait son assaillant, alors il se força au calme tout en se tenant le plus près possible des racines d'arbres qui sortaient par endroit de la terre.

Il l'entendit marcher, juste au-dessus de lui, de la terre lui tomba dessus. Mais il resta figé, attendant qu'il parte. Il eut honte de ses pensées, il eut honte d'espérer que cette chose aurait assez de nourriture avec Kristian. Lui, le courageux Gryffondor. Harry Potter était-il un poltron ? Il en connaissait certains qui ne se gêneraient pas pour répondre oui. Mais au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse : il n'y a pas de honte à avoir peur de la mort.

Pourtant, il l'avait affronté si souvent qu'elle ne devrait plus lui faire peur. Voldemort et ses sbires avaient si souvent tenté de le tuer qu'il ne devrait pas avoir peur. Mais cette chose, juste au-dessus de lui, ce n'était pas un être humain. C'était plus comparable à un loup-garou, et il avait déjà fuit devant une telle créature. A ce moment-là, c'était normal, il ne pouvait pas combattre le professeur Lupin, et de toute façon, il ne le voulait pas. Il était dans la même situation, sauf que s'il avait les connaissances nécessaires sur cette créature, si tant est qu'elle puisse être tuée, il ne se gênerait pas pour le faire. Il n'était pas un poltron. Il n'était pas fou non plus !

Quelque chose atterrit juste devant lui. La Chose avait lancé le corps de Kristian juste devant la cachette de Harry, mais assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'y attirer sans se faire prendre. Cette Chose était redoutablement vicieuse.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Un groupe de 3 personnes venaient d'entrer dans son champ de vision, mais il n'en reconnut aucun. Ceux-ci le virent et se précipitèrent vers lui, causant leur perte. La Chose en envoya un juste au-dessus de Harry, et de la terre lui tomba dessus en même temps que le corps d'un adolescent, encore en vie. Les 2 adultes, qui étaient avec lui, s'étaient mis dos-à-dos pour se battre, mais la Chose était trop rapide, elle les mit à terre en peu de temps avant de se diriger lentement vers Harry.

Alors qu'il ne pouvait bouger, hypnotisé par le regard presque humain de ce monstre hideux, ce dernier prit feu, sans explication possible. Un cri strident s'échappa de ce qui devait être sa gueule alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol. C'est à ce moment-là que Harry aperçut un être sombre, tenant une arme. Il n'était pas seul, 2 autres créatures similaires sortirent des bois et accoururent vers Harry.

-« Oh relax ! » dit l'une des créatures alors qu'il essayait de se fondre dans la terre derrière lui.

-« Sean ? » demanda Harry.

-« On n'est pas en super état, mais on a pu déjouer l'odorat de cette chose » dit Sean, qui avait tenté d'essuyer son visage recouvert de boue.

-« Comment tu vas ? » demanda le troisième.

-« Nami ? »

-« Apparemment, tu as toujours ton cerveau » dit-elle, en lançant une fusée éclairante en l'air « Les autres vont arriver avec du matériel médical »

-« Y pas de morts ici » dit Connor « L'autre con a une plaie à la tête, mais pas de fracture du crâne visible »

-« Dommage… »

-« Attendez, c'était quoi cette chose ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il ne restait presque plus rien du monstre en question.

-« Un Wendigo »

-« Un quoi ? »

-« Un Wendigo » répéta Nami « C'est une créature du folklore nord américain »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« A la base, un être humain » dit Connor.

-« Non, c'était pas un humain »

-« Connor a dit : à la base…. Donc, au départ, c'était un humain » continua Nami « Un chasseur, un trappeur, un aventurier…. Peu importe sa tribu, son âge ou sa race…. A un moment, lui et d'autres humains ont dû avoir une panne de nourriture. Généralement, durant les hivers, plutôt long par ici. Bref, après avoir mangé le cheval, le chien ou des rats, il ne reste plus qu'une possibilité : manger le corps de ceux qui sont déjà morts »

-« Du cannibalisme ? » s'indigna Harry.

-« De la survie » corrigea Nami « Chez les indiens, et dans d'autres tribus, manger de la chair humaine rend plus fort, aussi fort qu'un Dieu. Mais la consommation excessive et répétée provoque une transformation chez le consommateur. Et on devient ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui. Une créature humanoïde extrêmement rapide, experte en chasse »

-« Comment peut-on la tuer ? » demanda Harry, essayant de garder une contenance.

-« Uniquement par le feu. Et avec de la ruse, comme tu as pu le voir. Une arme blanche ne lui fera qu'une entaille qui ne saignerait même pas. Et pour pouvoir lui trancher un membre, il te faudrait beaucoup de chance. Les balles en argent ou en quoique se soit d'ailleurs, n'ont aucun effet non plus. Seul le feu purifie le corps et libère l'âme. Et on obtient ce tas d'ossements »

-« Qu'est-ce que cette chose foutait là ? » demanda Harry.

-« Y'a plusieurs possibilités. Primo : elle était là depuis des années, et coïncidence, elle s'est réveillée juste au moment de la Chasse. Il faut que tu saches qu'un Wendigo peut vivre éternellement, mais uniquement s'il a de la nourriture. En fait il se trouve un petit coin tranquille où dormir, assez aérer mais peu facile d'accès. Il dort une bonne partie de sa vie, mais parfois, il se réveille et croque un petit morceau. En général, de pauvres victimes de sa dernière moisson. Mais cette fois, pas de pot, y'avais plus rien dans son garde-manger. Donc, il est allé chasser »

-« Combien de temps il reste en… En quoi d'ailleurs ? »

-« Hibernation sans doute, c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de son comportement…. Ca peut être 10ans, 20ans, 25ans »

-« Le dernier Wendigo tué remonte à 30ans » dit le jeune indien, qui avait été lancé sur Harry, et qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits « Il n'y en avait pas eu depuis, et tous les points de repos possible ont été détruits »

-« Repose-toi, tu as prix un sacré coup » dit Connor en l'asseyant correctement.

-« Merci »

-« Alors comment est-il arrivé ici ? »

-« J'en étais où ? Ah oui, primo ! » répondit Nami « Donc, primo : il était là, on ne l'a pas détruit avant, on s'est fait eu… J'y crois moyen quand même. Il reste donc les possibilités d'un transfert. Un Wendigo change rarement de lieu de chasse, sauf s'il y est forcé, mais vraiment forcé. En général, plus il y a d'humains dans le coin, son plat préféré, plus il a de nourriture »

Les secours arrivèrent et les premiers blessés furent examinés. On prêta de l'eau et des serviettes à Nami et aux Jumeaux pour qu'ils se nettoient un peu. Harry, lui, eut droit à un bandage à la cheville et à quelques pansements après que ses plaies eurent été nettoyées. Tous montèrent dans une jeep et quittèrent la forêt en silence.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry et Nami furent déposés chez la jeune fille. Harry se passait les scenarii les plus catastrophiques dans sa tête, mais se demandait comment Voldemort avait bien pu lui tendre un tel piège.

-« Oh, Harold ! »

-« Oui »

-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il y a eu des morts »

-« Y'en a eu combien ? »

-« 2 garde-chasses ont été tués sur le coup, un organe arraché. Le cœur. Un 3ème a succombé à une commotion cérébrale »

-« Et Kristian ? »

-« Je suppose qu'il s'en tirera. C'est le maire qui va avoir du mal à s'en tirer cette fois. Je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de passage en forêt, l'an prochain »

-« Tu ne m'as donné qu'une seule explication pour la présence du Wendigo ici. Quelles sont les autres ? »

-« Le Wendigo est une créature fabuleusement forte. J'imagine que certains trouvent un intérêt financier à sa capture. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on peut faire avec un Wendigo vivant, et comme mort il ne vaut plus rien, puisque le seul moyen de le tuer c'est de la cramer, ça me laisse encore plus perplexe. Cependant, les vieilles idées ont la vie dure »

-« Comme ? »

-« Prend les roux. Un homme roux est sensé être viril, fort et très reproductif, puisque souvent, les familles de roux sont des familles nombreuses. Ou en tout cas, à une certaine époque c'était le cas…. Déjà au Moyen-âge, une potion à base de cheveux de roux devait donner à celui qui en buvait des capacités spécifiques des roux. La plupart des acheteurs étaient des hommes, souvent impuissants ou frêles. Les femmes qui achetaient ses potions le faisaient pour la stérilité de leur époux »

-« Et tu supposes donc que quelqu'un voulait obtenir la force ou la rapidité du Wendigo ? »

-« Je pense que si une personne transporte un Wendigo, il vaut mieux pour lui de ne pas se faire prendre avec une telle cargaison. Donc, il a bien pu choisir de cacher cette chose quelque part dans le coin. A moins que ce ne soit un imbécile qui a crû devenir un dieu en mangeant de la chair humaine. Les crétins, ça court les rues tu sais » dit Nami « Ce qu'il y a, c'est que ni ta présence ni la mienne ne sont la cause de la présence de cette créature »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'être aussi catégorique ? »

-« Parce que si c'était de ta faute, je l'aurais laissé te bouffer ! » dit Nami en montant l'escalier « Je me couche directement, si tu veux manger, il y a des plats tous préparés dans le frigo. Bonne soirée ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Après s'être lavé, Harry resta une éternité à regarder le plafond de sa chambre. Il voulait croire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais une partie de lui se sentait quand même coupable. Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment, il décida de téléphoner à Dumbledore.

-« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça »

-« Tocho ? »

-« Oui, c'est mon nom » répondit le félin en apparaissant devant Harry « Elle a raison, ce n'était pas de ta faute… Se serait plutôt de la mienne d'ailleurs ! »

-« De ta faute ? »

-« J'aurais pu te prévenir. Et nous autres, Esprits, aurions pu prévenir tout le monde »

-« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? »

-« Certaines choses doivent être apprises au prix du sang » répondit Tocho en bondissant sur le lit de Harry « Et tu n'as pas fini de tout apprendre »

-« Encore du sang ? »

-« La méthode douce fonctionne bien aussi » répondit Tocho, avec un semblant de sourire « Tu as appris à faire face à l'inconnu. Depuis toujours tu te bats contre un ennemi que tu connais »

-« Voldemort »

-« Drôle de nom » fit Tocho.

-« Un acronyme de son vrai nom… Tom Jedusort, alias Lord Voldemort »

-« Le seigneur du vol de mort ? Mouais, étrange comme titre…. Il vole les morts ? »

-« Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il la donne ! »

-« Hum…. »

-« Mais ne change pas de sujet, tu veux. Pourquoi ne dois-je pas appeler Dumbledore ? Il désire que je rentre, et les évènements de la journée prouvent qu'il avait raison »

-« Mais c'est bien toi qui lui a fait voir l'inutilité d'une Initiation si elle n'est pas aboutie, non ? »

-« Comment tu sais ça ? »

-« Tss, tss, tss…. Tu crois quoi ? Que je ne suis jamais là ? Qu'une fois que tu ne me vois plus, je suis totalement parti ? »

-« Ouais »

-« Sache que je suis indissociable de ton esprit dorénavant. Je suis celui qui fouille au fin fond de ta mémoire pour te rappeler ce que tu sais sans t'en souvenir et qui te permet de t'élever »

-« Tu as accès à mon esprit ? » demanda Harry, rougissant.

-« T'es pas un pervers ou un sociopathe » répondit Tocho « Tu es juste un jeune homme normal, avec des envies et des pulsions normales, elles aussi. Et non, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de lire en toi quand et comme je veux, parce que c'est grâce aux questions que tu te poses inconsciemment que je peux te faire avancer »

-« J'ai les questions et les réponses dans ma tête ? »

-« Evite de penser que je ne sers à rien, s'il te plait »

-« Pardon ! »

-« Tu verrais ta tête ! » s'esclaffa Tocho en se roulant sur le dos « Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Les humains sont vraiment trop drôles ! »

-« Tocho ! »

-« Oui, maman ! »

-« Arrête, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de réponses »

-« Elle a raison, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Et elle a encore raison, le Wendigo a été amené. Mais il y a des années. Je ne comprends pas qu'il ait dormi aussi longtemps. Peut-être avait-il été endormi et que le somnifère a mis longtemps à disparaître »

-« Mais c'est d'une agilité incroyable ? »

-« Empoisonne la nourriture, tu empoisonneras ta cible »

-« C'est un meurtre ! »

-« Cela dépend. Prend une personne malade, atteinte d'un cancer ou d'une saleté qui trainait y'a pas encore si longtemps. S'il a une famille et qu'une personne cherche une chèvre, une proie humaine pardon »

-« Oui »

-« Et bien, cette personne qui se sait perdue, elle peut accepter le travail, pour mettre sa famille à l'abri du besoin pendant un moment…. C'est plus un suicide, mais c'est pour une noble cause »

-« Encore faut-il que le marchant respecte son accord jusqu'au bout »

-« On ne sait jamais sur quel oiseau on va tomber, en effet » dit Tocho « Bon, tu devrais dormir maintenant. Demain soir, on commence la fin de ton apprentissage »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Tu t'es montré digne de le recevoir, pourquoi veux-tu que je te le refuse ? »

-« J'en sais rien. C'est tôt, non ? »

-« Un peu, mais tu es digne de moi. Et comme chacun fait ce qu'il veut ! »

-« J'appelle mes amis avant. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment durant toute la journée »

-« Je reviendrais demain soir, demande à ta jeune amie son matériel de camping sauvage »

-« Au revoir » répondit Harry, parlant au vide « Hermione ! »

Comme la fois d'avant, Hermione avait coupé son téléphone portable. Cela inquiéta un peu Harry, mais il passa de suite au numéro de Ron, qui décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-« Harry ? » murmura-t-il.

-« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi chuchotes-tu ? »

-« Attend, je te rappelle dans 5min, maman est dans les parages » dit Ron, et il raccrocha.

-« Au moins, lui il répond » se dit Harry, tout haut.

En attendant, il farfouilla dans le livre offert par Hermione, mais rien ne l'intéressa vraiment. Il se rappela que Nami lui avait aussi offert un cadeau, et le trouva dans sa malle de voyage. Il le sortit de son sac cadeau et découvrit un vieux livre poussiéreux en vieux cuir marron. Ou peut-être rouge, en son temps. Le titre était complètement illisible. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, un petit mot en tomba :

_Harold,  
__Il est de coutume d'offrir un présent lors d'un anniversaire. Ne sachant pas trop quoi t'offrir qui puisse te faire plaisir, j'ai laissé mes pas me conduire dans une petite librairie. Elle était adorable, quoiqu'un peu sombre et poussiéreuse, mais remplie, voir plus que remplie, de vieux livres.  
__Le libraire était étrange. C'est bien la première fois que j'en vois un, alors qu'il n'y a pas un chat chez lui, qui soit si inquiet de la présence d'un client potentiel. Ou bien était-ce à cause de ma tenue. Peut-être m'a-t-il prise pour une mauvaise fille ? Qui sait !  
__Il m'a quand même laissé vagabonder dans les quelques rayonnages présents. Ces livres étaient plutôt étranges, je crois que c'était une boutique ésotérique. Remarque, « Mille herbes et champignons magiques », ça doit être intéressant. J'ai hésité à me le prendre d'ailleurs, mais j'ai déjà beaucoup de livres sur les plantes dites de sorcières. « Vie et habitats des animaux fantastiques » avait l'air sympa, mais c'est là que je suis tombé sur ce livre.  
__Bizarrement, le vendeur a eu l'air encore plus pâle quand je l'ai pris. Et il y avait des bruits étranges dans sa librairie, alors qu'en général, se sont des lieux plutôt paisibles. Peut-être des rats !  
__Bref, je n'ai pas pu l'ouvrir, enfin, en dehors de la couverture. Et le titre était lui aussi illisible, mais mon instinct me dit que tu trouveras un moyen de le déchiffrer. Je sais, c'est étrange d'offrir un livre, qui plus est indéchiffrable, mais mon instinct ne se trompe jamais. Si c'était le cas, prévient moi, que je le suivre un peu moins !  
__Amicalement,  
__N.S._

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus profondément sur l'aventure que Nami lui avait relatée, que son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

-« Ron ? »

-« Non, Hermione »

-« Hermione, comment tu vas ? J'ai essayé de te joindre, mais ton téléphone était constamment arrêté »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, je vais bien. Je viens d'atterrir et de remettre mon téléphone en route »

-« Ron m'a un peu parlé de ce qui t'était arrivé » dit Harry « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en Bulgarie ? »

-« Un réveil brutal » répondit laconiquement Hermione « Ecoute Harry, je suis contente que mon cadeau te plaise, mais il y a beaucoup de monde ici »

-« Tu es où ? »

-« A New-York, ma mère veut m'emmener faire les magasins pour essayer de me changer les idées, et mon père tient absolument à trouver un exemplaire de Spiderman qu'il n'a pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, il couve les exemplaires qu'il a réussi à acheter, comme une poule couve ses œufs »

-« Hermione » fit une voix en fond sonore.

-« Oui, maman, j'arrive ! » répondit Hermione « J'te laisse, depuis que je suis revenue de Bulgarie, elle me surveille de prêt »

-« Je suis ravi d'avoir pu te parler, et que tu ailles bien »

-« Je fais aller »

-« Hermione, arrête ta discussion avec Ron, vous pouvez attendre de vous revoir pour parler »

-« Maman, ce n'est pas Ron, c'est Harry »

-« Harry ? Harry, le Harry ? L'autre ami ? »

-« Oui maman »

-« Tu le rappelleras, ton père nous a trouvé un taxi, et il est extrêmement pressé de découvrir la librairie spécialisée dont il a eu l'adresse »

-« Je dois te laissez, Harry. On se voit au Terrier, à ton retour »

-« Oui » répondit Harry en raccrochant, et le téléphone vibra à nouveau « Allo ? Hermione ? »

-« Non, Ron. Pourquoi, tu as eu Hermione ? Elle va bien ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix où percer une certaine appréhension.

-« Un peu pressé par ses parents. Elle est à New-York »

-« Elle bouge ! » répondit Ron, retrouvant son ton normal « Ça va lui faire du bien, elle n'a pas trop le moral »

-« J'ai crû comprendre que vous parliez souvent »

-« Elle t'a dit ça ? Non, on parle un peu. Elle ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, et on s'engueule moins au téléphone. Comme il n'y a que des adultes qu'elle rencontre, elle appelle quelques fois. Souvent pour avoir Ginny, tu sais »

-« Oh ! D'accord » répondit Harry, qui riait sous cape de la gêne de son ami.

-« Tu appelais pour quoi ? »

-« Pour prendre des nouvelles »

-« T'en a prise y'a 2jours » s'étonna Ron « Tu t'ennuies tant que ça ? »

-« Non, c'est pas ça. J'ai eu affaire à un Wendigo, et même si tout le monde me dit que je n'y suis pour rien, je me demandais si… »

-« C'est quoi, un Wendigo ? » demanda Ron, lui coupant la parole.

-« Une créature du folklore locale » répondit Harry.

-« Gentille ou méchante ? »

-« Plutôt méchante »

-« Faut que tu rentres tout de suite, si Maman ou Dumbledore l'apprenne, tu vas avoir des ennuis. Et la personne qui est sensé te surveiller aussi »

-« Ron, calme-toi. Ecoute, un Wendigo était un être humain, qui, pour ne pas mourir de faim, a consommé de la chair humaine en grande quantité. Il s'est métamorphosé en cette créature, qui dort souvent et se réveille pour manger, de la chair humaine »

-« Je ne pense pas que Voldemort se serait servi de cette chose » répondit platement Ron « Il n'y a pas eu de marque des Ténèbres ? »

-« Aucune, ni aucune attaque de Mangemort »

-« Hum…. Y'a des chances que se soit purement accidentel, une coïncidence ? »

-« C'est une créature qui était commune il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, d'après les sorciers du coin, un cinglé a voulu en capturer un pour le marché noir, mais il ne voulait pas être pris avec, donc il l'a planqué »

-« Hum…. A quoi ça peut servir cette chose ? »

-« J'en sais rien du tout, et ce n'est pas ici que je vais pouvoir me renseigner » répondit Harry « Tu as l'air plus calme qu'il y a quelques minutes »

-« C'est normal, depuis plusieurs jours je fais d'horrible cauchemars. Ça a commencé avant l'appel d'Hermione, puis toi qui me sort ça…. Et le malaise n'est pas encore parti, j'ai même l'impression qu'il est plus grand »

-« Ron, si tu avais des dons de voyance, on ne serait pas obligé d'inventer les prédictions de Trelawney »

-« Ouais, brillant ! J'ai dû manger un truc qui ne passe pas, ou alors se sont les trucs que je teste pour les Jumeaux. Ouais, ça doit être ça ! » dit Ron « Ça ne peut être que ça, je ne suis pas devin ! »

-« Ben non »

-« Aîe, faut que je te laisse, Maman rapplique. Et elle n'a pas l'air contente que je sois dehors. Bye ! »

Rassuré que ses amis aillent bien, Harry s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry était content de partir en forêt avec Tocho, mais il déchanta rapidement lorsqu'il comprit tout ce que cela impliquait. Ils partirent en fin d'après-midi pour le bois proche de chez Nanami, et dans une clairière entourée de houx et de tue-loup. Harry, qui n'avait jamais fait de camping, dut se débrouiller seul pour monter sa tente, et il dut se dépêcher pour trouver du petit bois, pour faire du feu. En attendant, Tocho le regardait, amusé.

-« Tu pourrais m'aider, non ? »

-« Tu es très drôle à regarder. Surtout que ça ne sert à rien tout ça »

-« Mais Nami m'a dit que…. »

-« Oui, oui, elle t'a dit que tu devrais communier avec la nature, et blablabla. On n'a pas vraiment le temps, là. Il faut arriver à un lien solide entre toi et moi, rapidement. Quand se sera fait, je t'expliquerais la fin. Ou le début. Le reste quoi »

-« Oh ! Je dois faire quoi alors ? »

-« Suit-moi »

Tocho emmena Harry vers la maison. Il lui fit faire le tour et lui montra un vieux puits, encore en service.

-« Tu vas devoir amener 2 seaux d'eau au campement »

-« Mais il n'y a qu'un seul seau »

-« Et il te faudra la faire chauffer sur ton feu. Une partie te servira d'eau potable, une autre servira à la préparation d'une infusion de purification »

-« Dans quoi je fais chauffer l'eau »

-« Une vieille marmite en argile devrait faire l'affaire » dit Nami.

Elle luit tendit l'objet en question, tout en tapotant la tête de Tocho.

-« Tu le vois ? »

-« Evidemment » répondit Tocho.

-« S'il le veut, bien sûr » répondit Nami « Avant de monter dormir, je te mettrais un repas sur la table de dehors »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Tocho me l'a demandé » répondit Nami « Ceux ne sont pas des plats industriels. Je l'ai ai fait moi-même avec du gibier que les indiens m'ont offert »

-« Comme tu ne vas pas aller chasser ton repas, c'est plus pratique que de te laisser mourir de faim. Et ça diminuera les périodes de non introspection » compléta Tocho.

-« La Chasse est officiellement terminée demain soir. Mais avec le Wendigo, le problème est parti plus vite…. Tu ne seras donc pas trop ennuyer par des touristes »

-« D'accord »

-« Tocho »

-« Mingan » répondit Tocho alors qu'ils la regardaient rentrer dans la maison.

-« Elle a gardé son nom ? Je croyais que c'était le corbeau son Esprit »

-« Son Esprit premier est le loup. Le corbeau est son Esprit second »

-« On peut avoir plusieurs Esprits ? »

-« Non »

-« Mais elle ? »

-« Maître Corbeau est l'Esprit qu'elle a eu grâce à l'Initiation. On ne peut en avoir qu'un de cette manière »

-« Et le Loup ? »

-« J'ignore d'où il vient »

-« Je suis sûr que tu le sais »

-« Le Grand Tocho sait tout sur tout ! » répondit celui-ci « Sur tout ce qui est dans ta tête, surtout ! »

-« Très drôle » pesta Harry, en commençant à puiser de l'eau.

-« N'oublies pas de prendre ton repas. Se sera la seule chose solide que tu mangeras d'ici demain soir »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Ton estomac n'a pas à se poser de question. De toute façon, tu seras occupé à méditer ou à dormir, pour que le temps puisse te semblait long »

-« Si tu le dis »

-« Et même si c'est le cas » continua Tocho, avec un regard sévère pour l'élève l'ayant interrompu « Tu dois contrôler ton corps par ta seule volonté. L'esprit est une chose incroyable, il permet de se défaire des contraintes physiques »

-« Comme le coup de l'air aussi solide que de la roche »

-« Exactement. Tu as fini ? »

-« Tu es pressé ? »

-« Non…. Je te rejoins au campement, je vais papoter un peu. Et voir ce qu'il y a au dîner de ce soir »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Comme Tocho le luit avait dit, Harry ne vit pas le temps passé. Après une nuit à méditer, il avait été si fatigué qu'il s'endormit comme une masse. Le lendemain après-midi _(mardi 6 août)_, Harry émergea enfin de son profond sommeil. Le silence de la forêt le calma, car quelque chose au fond de lui était apaisé par l'endroit. Il se força à faire de l'exercice, son corps étant endolori par la position constante de méditation. Puis il partit chez Nami pour remplir ses seaux d'eau, il se rafraîchit à l'eau du puits, presque ravi que l'eau glaciale lui court dans le dos.

Il se tourna vers la maison, et aperçut Emilia à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Celle-ci lui fit de grands signes, mais Tocho réapparut à ce moment-là, et Harry fut obligé de le suivre en forêt. Sur le chemin, il lui expliquait les rôles de chaque plantes et comment s'en servir.

-« En quoi cela m'est utile ? » demanda Harry « Lesquelles de ces plantes poussent en Europe ? »

-« Le savoir est toujours utile, même si son utilité ne paraît pas intéressante sur le moment »

-« Whah ! Faudra que je la ressorte lorsqu'Hermione et Ron se disputeront encore une fois sur le sujet des études ! »

-« Parle-moi d'eux »

-« Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir »

-« Tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas eu d'humain ? »

-« 10ans ? »

-« Ouais, et c'est super long ! » dit Tocho « Allez, on papote ! »

-« Mais de quoi veux-tu que je te parle ? »

-« Commence par tes amis, ton école. Des trucs dans ce genre, des anecdotes »

-« Si tu y tiens »

Tocho n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire parler Harry sur ces sujets, ayant accès à sa mémoire et à ses émotions, mais il avait découvert que son jeune élève avait été isolé pendant de nombreuses années, et qu'il n'était pas trop loquace. Or, la communication est primordiale pour éviter les problèmes avec son entourage ou lors d''un combat. Et puis, communiquer, c'est thérapeutique. Tout être vivant à besoin de communiquer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Alors Tocho écouta Harry, il l'écouta parler de ses amis, de leurs familles, des amis d'école, de l'école, de ses professeurs, de Voldemort. Harry parlait peu sur chaque sujet, il se sentait ridicule de parlait à voix haute avec, disons-le franchement, un puma invisible pour de nombreuses personnes. Même s'il connaissait le monde magique depuis 5ans maintenant, cette situation lui semblait irréaliste voir surréaliste. Cependant, il appréciait que Tocho le lui ai demandé. Nami, elle, avait à peine posé des questions, comme si la moindre information sur sa vie en Angleterre, comme si la moindre information sur lui, lui était inutile, voir ennuyeuse.

Elle ne s'était pas non plus épanchée sur sa vie, ce qui dérangeait un peu Harry. Ce qu'il savait d'elle, il l'avait appris par d'autres personnes. Ce qui n'est jamais une vérité vraie…. Il posa des questions à Tocho sur son sujet, mais ce dernier continua de rester vague.

Vint rapidement le temps de manger. Pour plus de commodité, Tocho laissait Harry manger sur la terrasse de chez Nami. Cette dernière laissait une fenêtre ouverte avec une table juste au-dessous pour que Harry puisse y prendre et y redéposer sa nourriture.

-« Coucou ! »

-« Emilia ! » fit Harry, avalant de travers sa bouchée.

-« Désolée » fit la jeune fantôme « Tu respires ? »

-« Oui…. Oui, ça va, c'est passé » répondit Harry « Tu m'as pris par surprise »

-« Pour une fois que je peux te parler » fit Emilia « Au moins, nos voix portent en dehors de la maison »

-« La terrasse n'est peut-être pas considéré comme dehors ? » tenta Harry.

Emilia tendit la main, mais une membrane d'un vert intense la stoppa dans son mouvement.

-« J'en étais sûre…. Enfin, bon. J'ai lu ton livre sur les maisons maudites. Tu as trouvé un guérisseur ? »

-« Nami en est un »

-« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi elle ne nous aide pas ? »

-« Parce qu'elle ne vous voit pas. Elle ne communique pas avec vous, donc forcément, elle ignore quels sont vos problèmes. Et peut-être qu'elle ignore aussi qu'elle peut vous aider. Ou vous aidez un peu »

-« Hum…. Dis, tu sais ce que tu manges ? » demanda Emilia, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-« Un ragoût »

-« Oui, mais un ragoût de quoi ? »

-« Bœuf ? »

-« Non ! »

-« Chevreuil ? »

-« Non plus »

-« Je mange quoi ? » demanda Harry, sentant déjà son estomac qui se serrait d'appréhension.

-« Un ragoût de…. C'est quoi déjà le nom ? De rat des champs »

-« Pardon ? »

-« C'est très bon le rat de champs » dit Tocho, en humant l'assiette de Harry « Hum…. Si je pouvais avoir un corps physique »

-« C'est quoi, un rat des champs ? »

-« Un rat » répondit Tocho, hypnotisé par les restes dans l'assiette de Harry.

-« Elle m'a fait manger du rat ? »

-« Ah, ah, ah ! Tu verrais ta tête ! » répondit Emilia, hilare.

-« Emilia ! »

-« Oups ! Eloïse m'appelle…. »

-« Emilia ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Où est Nami ? »

-« En pleine séance de divination » répondit Emilia alors que sa sœur l'appelait encore une fois « Il faut que je sois dans son champ de vision avant le 3ème appel. Ne nous oublies pas ! »

-« Etrange petite ! » dit Tocho « Si tu as fini, nous avons encore une nuit de méditation en prévision »

-« Je rentre ça, et on y va »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, deux jours plus tard _(jeudi 6 août)_, Harry avait une boule sur l'estomac. Il se prépara pour une après-midi d'étude avec Tocho, qui avait trouvé très drôle, la veille, de lui montrer un vrai rat comme celui de son repas. Même une douche froide ne lui enleva pas le mauvais pressentiment qui s'était insinué en lui depuis la veille au soir.

-« Tu as l'air angoissé. Quelque chose te perturbe ? »

-« J'ai l'impression qu'un malheur va arriver »

-« Tu as déjà où cette impression ? »

-« Dans la forêt, durant la chasse. Mais c'était différent, je sentais un danger. Là, c'est plus profond »

-« Il n'y a aucune créature qui pourrait te faire du mal » répondit Tocho, après avoir scruté les horizons « On ne ressent rien »

-« Pas d'épreuve par le sang ? » demanda Harry.

-« Une fois par an, ça suffit largement » répondit Tocho « Si quelque chose doit t'attaquer, elle n'est pas encore arrivée »

-« Elle pourrait se cacher »

-« Oui. Mais les intentions mauvaises ne peuvent l'être bien longtemps. Il faut être très doué pour cela. Et à moins que tu n'atteignes la fin de ta Quête d'ici son arrivée, je devrais sentir sa présence »

-« Tu ne pourras plus après »

-« Tu comprendras bientôt. Tu progresses très vite…. Allons travailler encore un peu avant le repas »

-« On n'étudie pas les plantes ? »

-« Cela pourra attendre un peu…. Vient, tu es presque arrivé »

-« C'est vrai ? Je commençais à me demander combien de temps ça prendrait »

-« Tu devrais être plus patient. Les choses se font à leur rythme, selon le grand cycle »

-« Le destin, quoi »

-« En quelque sorte »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Ce soir-là, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Nami était dans la cuisine en train de se faire des pâtisseries. Elle avait déjà fait un cheese-cake, qui refroidissait dans le réfrigérateur, et elle était en train de faire des tartelettes. En soit, ce n'était pas vraiment étrange, elle appréciait les sucreries et les pâtisseries. Ce qui l'était, c'était qu'elle faisait tout ça avec un regard vide.

-« Eloïse, Eloïse, vient voir, elle recommence »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Regarde, elle recommence à faire des choses bizarres »

-« Elle fait des gâteaux, ce n'est pas bizarre »

-« Mais regarde ses yeux ! »

-« Hum…. Ça ne présage rien de bon quand elle a ses yeux là. Vient, allons dans notre chambre, si quelque chose doit se passer, cela a déjà commencé »

-« Mais je veux voir moi »

-« Emilia ! »

-« Mais…. »

-« On ne sait pas si ça nous concerne ou pas. Cela pourrait être dangereux pour nous »

-« Mais….

-« Emilia »

-« Bon, d'accord » répondit l'enfant, avec une mine boudeuse « Je pourrais regarder par les fenêtres ? »

-« A condition que tu sois prudente »

-« Ouais…. Bon, tu viens ? »

Nami continua d'agir comme une somnambule. Elle nettoya la table de la terrasse, y mit une nappe et d'autres chaises. Elle retourna dans la cuisine, au moment où la bouilloire sifflait. Nami cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

-« Qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

_BOUM !_

-« Le balai est tombé…. Je vais avoir de la visite » répondit Nami en ramassant le balai et en le rangeant « Ça doit donc être pour ça la théière et les gâteaux. Hum, il va vraiment falloir que je parle de ces absences à oncle John, ça devient dangereux à force »

Elle prit le journal et se posa sur la terrasse, feuilletant les pages sportives en attendant ses visiteurs. Ils ne furent pas longs à apparaître. Et apparaître était le mot. La cloche du village ne sonna pas, Nami n'avait vu aucune lumière ou bruit indiquant l'utilisation d'un véhicule. Pour ce qu'elle put voir, ils étaient trois. Trois ombres vêtues de longues capes noires. Arrivés au niveau des tue-loups, l'un d'eux resta en retrait. Plus ils approchaient, plus Nami se posait des questions : bonne ou mauvaise rencontre ?

-« Bonsoir » dit Nami en se levant « Vous vous êtes égarés ? »

-« Non » répondit une voix d'homme « Nous venons pour Harry Potter »

-« Oh ! Désolée, il n'est pas là. Il médite dans la forêt, il devrait revenir pour manger, mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure »

-« Pouvons-nous l'attendre ? »

-« Oui, pas de problème. Votre ami, là-bas, il ne vient pas ? »

-« Non, il n'est pas très sociable. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui »

-« Ça vous dérange si j'allume, il commence à faire sombre ? » répondit Nami en allumant une lumière sur la terrasse « Je viens de faire du thé, vous en voulez ? Ou du café peut-être ? »

-« Du thé, ça ira très bien, merci beaucoup » dit l'homme en s'asseyant « Vous savez dans combien de temps il compte arriver ? »

-« D'habitude, il a déjà dîné. Je reviens avec le thé » dit Nami en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-« C'était une mauvaise idée. On aurait dû la tuer tout de suite » pesta la femme.

-« Cela fait des années que je rêve de le tuer, mais tu as vu tous les obstacles que nous avons dû franchir pour arriver jusqu'ici. Cette ville est bien protégé, depuis que Lucius a retrouvé la trace de Potter, à Los Angeles, puis ici, il nous a fallu rusé pour contourner toutes les protections. Et notre cher ami Greyback, là-bas, n'a pas pu passer ces maudites fleurs »

-« Pour le chef des loups-garous, Monsieur je me transforme quand je veux, il est vite mis en touche » murmura la femme « Mais je le redis, le Maitre voudrait qu'on la tue »

-« Il veut qu'on LE tue, tant qu'on ne sait pas où il est. Et il y a toujours le plan B »

-« Tu sais comme j'ai confiance en tes potions »

-« En éliminant Queudver, j'ai prouvé qu'elle était mortelle »

-« Mais tu peux toujours en avoir fait une copie »

-« Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je me méfie. Tu as passé toutes ses années au chaud, à Poudlard. Alors que moi, j'étais à Azkaban »

-« Voilà, voilà » dit Nami « C'est un thé léger, j'espère que ça vous conviendra quand même »

-« Cela ira, merci beaucoup »

-« Alors » commença Nami en versant le thé « Vous lui voulez quoi, à Harry ? »

-« Nous sommes des professeurs. Nous avons appris pour ses problèmes familiaux, nous venions voir comment il allait »

-« Et vous êtes ? »

-« Rogue, professeur Severus Rogue »

-« Vous enseignez quoi ? »

-« Les…. La chimie »

-« J'adore la chimie. Et vous, vous enseignez quoi ? »

-« Moi ? J'enseigne la défense…. »

-« Et l'attaque aussi. Voici le professeur Tonks, elle enseigne le sport. Nous avons une très bonne équipe de football féminin »

-« Au collège St-Brutus ? Je croyais que c'était une école pour garçon »

-« Le collège est séparé en deux, les professeurs vont de l'un à l'autre »

-« Oh ! C'est très anglais, les collèges non mixtes. Je suppose que ça rassure les mères…. »

-« Excusez-moi, où sont les toilettes ? » demanda la femme.

-« Il y en a au fond du couloir principal, juste après la cuisine »

-« Merci »

-« Elle va bien, elle a le teint brouillé ? »

-« Brouillé ? »

-« Oui, brouillé, nauséeux, elle a l'air d'avoir mangé quelque chose qui ne passe pas »

-« Elle est toujours comme ça »

-« D'accord »

-« Vous voulez de la tarte ? »

-« Avec plaisir » dit Rogue, avant d'en prendre un morceau « Elle est excellente »

-« Merci, c'est une recette de ma mère »

-« Où est-elle ? »

-« Morte »

-« Et votre père ? »

-« Mort »

-« Vous vivez ici toute seule ? »

-« Y'a Harry ! » répondit Nami « D'habitude je vis chez mon oncle, mais je déteste sa femme, alors je m'éclipse quelques semaines ici. Mes voisins ne sont pas loin, et je suis à l'école avec leur fille »

-« Nous allons devoir repartir, sans avoir vu Harry. La route est longue jusqu'à chez nous…. Vous pourrez lui donner ceci »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Des documents que Harry doit lire rapidement, pour l'école. Et un médicament »

-« Il est malade ? »

-« Parfois. Je ne sais pas s'il a fini la dernière fiole. Mais notre directeur, qui l'adore, a voulu que je le lui apporte »

-« C'est quoi, une potion magique ? »

-« Pardon ? » dit la femme en revenant.

-« Ben oui, vous me dites que c'est un médicament, et vous me tendez une fiole. On dirait une potion »

-« Notre directeur a fait venir un médecin spécialisé dans les plantes. Il les préfère aux cachets, au moins je sais ce qu'il y a dedans »

-« Oui, c'est donc une potion. Votre directeur est un peu crédule, non ? »

-« C'est un vieil homme » dit Rogue « On peut y aller ? »

-« Oui, rentrons »

-« Vous voulez prendre de la tarte pour le voyage ? »

-« Non »

-« Oui, merci…. La route va être longue »

-« Je vous en met une part pour votre ami ? »

-« Cela lui fera plaisir »

-« D'accord, je vous prépare ça »

-« Mais à quoi tu joues ? » pesta la femme.

-« Bellatrix, tais-toi »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Tu vas mettre notre couverture en miettes. Nous sommes des moldus, ne l'oublie pas. Alors soit aimable »

-« Voilà, c'est près » dit Nami « Faites bon voyage »

-« Merci. Vous pouvez veillez à ce que Harry prenne bien son médicament en entier, notre chef – pardon, directeur - est très désireux de savoir qu'il l'a pris »

-« Je vais lui laisser un mot avec son repas »

-« Merci beaucoup. Et merci pour le thé. Au revoir »

-« Au revoir »

Nami resta un moment dehors à regarder la nuit. Puis elle récupéra précautionneusement les tasses touchées par ces visiteurs étranges, qu'elle plaça dans des sacs en plastique avant de les scellés. Elle préleva une partie du fameux médicament par la même occasion. Quelque chose chez la femme lui avait paru étrange. Elle n'avait pas que le teint brouillé, elle avait aussi l'aura brouillée. Ce qui ne signifie rien de bon, en général. L'homme, lui, avait semblé normal, mais un peu trop pressé de partir à son goût, surtout pour des personnes venues d'Angleterre exprès pour Harry.

Elle débarrassa ensuite la table, laissant bien en vu les objets remis pour Harry. Quelque chose la dérangeait dans cette histoire, mais elle ne savait toujours pas quoi. Et Nami faisait une confiance aveugle en son intuition, elle l'avait toujours bien guidée et permis de sortir de nombreuses situations difficiles.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry sortit de sa méditation, épuisé physiquement et moralement. Il ouvrit sa main droite et y trouva une griffe. Une griffe de puma. Il avait réussi, et son malaise était presque parti. Il réalisa alors une chose, Tocho n'était plus là. D'habitude, il attendait toujours patiemment, en faisant le guet. Mais là, rien. Harry supposa qu'il était chez Nami, il se dégourdi les jambes et partit en direction de la maison. Plus il avançait plus il se rendait compte d'un changement dans ce qu'il percevait du monde. Une chouette passe non loin, hululant, et Harry crut l'entendre juste à côté de lui. Il y avait aussi les odeurs, jamais elles ne lui avaient semblaient aussi intenses. Quand à ses capacités visuelles, s'il n'avait su qu'il faisait nuit, il n'aurait pas compris que quelque chose avait été modifié là aussi.

Arrivé en vu de chez Nami, une odeur le fit se tapir dans l'ombre. Quelque chose l'inquiétait, il huma longuement l'air avant que l'idée que ce qui avait cette odeur était parti depuis un moment déjà. Il avait une furieuse envie l'aller uriner pas loin, et ne chercha pas plus loin. Il obéit à son instinct, retrouvant un certain calme quand son odeur remplaça celle de l'Autre. Il avait l'impression de se sentir comme un clébard qui marquait son territoire. Il essaya de se concentrer pour retrouver une part de contrôle sur lui-même. L'odeur des Tue-loup était désagréablement entêtante, il s'en éloigna rapidement, leur préférant le sandwich à la viande sur la table. Il se jeta dessus, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois. Il but du jus de fruits et enchaina avec le contenu de la fiole, pensant que c'était un truc des Indiens. En se demandant comment on pouvait faire des potions avec un goût si infect qui lui fallut se laver la bouche avec plusieurs verres de jus de fruits pour enfin ne plus avoir envie de vomir.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua deux choses : premièrement, une enveloppe en papier brun, plutôt épaisse, et ensuite, un mot griffonné à la main.

_Harry,  
__Trois professeurs à toi sont passés ce soir pour savoir comment tu allais. L'un d'eux m'a remis cette fiole, de la part de ton directeur. Il souhaite que tu la prennes rapidement, il s'inquiète pour ta santé.  
__J'espère vraiment que se sont tes professeurs, car ils m'ont semblé étranges. L'un d'eux n'est même pas venu me voir, il est resté en retrait, avant mes plants de Tue-loup. Quand aux deux autres, ils se sont présentés sous les noms de Rogue (professeur de chimie) et de Tonks (professeur de sport, dans la section féminine de ton collège).  
__Passe une bonne soirée, j'espère que tu es près d'obtenir ton totem.  
__Amicalement,  
__Nami._

Harry rassembla ses idées. Il regarda de plus près la fiole en question, et regretta aussitôt de l'avoir bu et d'avoir été aussi imprudent. Si Tonks était là, Rogue n'a pas pu faire de conneries, et celui qui a été arrêté par les Tue-loup, il est possible que se soit Remus. En réfléchissant, il sortit un journal de l'enveloppe brune. Il s'agissait de l'édition du jour de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. La Une parlait de nouvelles attaques de Voldemort, et Harry parcourut machinalement l'article. Mais son regard fut attiré par quelques mots que ses yeux repérèrent malgré l'obscurité : Weasley, Terrier, Ron, Hermione, disparus, morts. Il se força au calme pour lire l'article :

_A l'aube, la maison de l'honorable famille Weasley, connut pour sa participation auprès de Dumbledore dans la lutte contre le Lord Noir, a été attaqué et détruite par les Mangemorts. Pour ce que nos informateurs ont pu recueillir des quelques membres encore en vie, mais gravement blessés, les Mangemorts se sont introduits dans la maison dans le but de trouver des informations sur la localisation de Harry Potter. Son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, est d'ailleurs toujours porté disparu. Et nous craignons pour sa vie.  
__Ainsi que pour celle de la jeune Hermione Granger, fille de moldue et malgré tout meilleure élève de Poudlard. La plus brillante sorcière de sa génération, d'après Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe et directrice de Gryffondor, la maison de la jeune Hermione. Revenue depuis peu d'un voyage en Europe, sa maison a été attaquée au cours de la nuit, alors que ses parents étaient à une soirée chez des amis. Le corps de mademoiselle Granger, comme celui de monsieur Weasley, n'ony toujours pas été retrouvés. Quand aux Granger, un accident de voiture, due à une chaussée glissante à cause de la pluie, a causé leur mort. Ces dentistes appréciés de la profession, parents d'une sorcière intelligente et remarquable, ont disparu le même jour que leur fille. Sans pour autant que la marque des Ténèbres ne puissent permettre de faire coïncider les deux attaques.  
__Une Cracmol, Arabella Figg, a subi elle aussi une attaque mortelle, cette nuit, à son domicile. Madame Figg était un éleveur reconnu de chats pour sorciers, et elle s'était spécialisée dans les mélanges de races et d'espèces. _

Harry avait la nausée. Les Granger étaient morts. Les Weasley étaient gravement blessés. Ron et Hermione étaient portés disparus. Il se sentit défaillir, ses jambes tremblèrent et il se retrouva à genoux sur le sol de la terrasse, donnant sur la cuisine. Le journal se mit à briller, et une dépêche de dernière minute apparut.

_De source sûre, nous venons d'apprendre que les corps de Hermione Granger et de Ronald Weasley viennent d'être retrouvés. Le corps de mademoiselle Granger dans un arbre, sans doute projeté là par l'explosion d'une bouteille de gaz qui a soufflé le rez-de-chaussée de sa maison. Quand à monsieur Weasley, il a été retrouvé dans ce qu'il restait des décombres de la maison des Weasley, détruite par un incendie ravageur. D'après les Médicomages, il était mort avant que son corps ne soit détruit par les flammes._

Harry n'y tint plus. Il sentit une larme roulant sur sa joue, puis une seconde. Il les essuya, mais elles continuaient à venir. L'odeur du sang emplissait son nez, il regarda ses mains, elles étaient rouges. Les quelques égratignures qu'il s'était faites étaient maintenant des plaies ouvertes desquelles son sang s'écoulait lentement mais sûrement. Il entra précipitamment dans la cuisine, cherchant la trousse à pharmacie qu'il y avait vue. Mais sa vision se troubla de rouge, il cracha du sang, et s'effondra sur le sol. Il avait du mal à respirer, il suffoquait. Et une pensée rageuse venait à lui : Rogue l'avait empoisonné.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Nami se réveilla en sueur. Un cauchemar qu'elle faisait depuis son enfance l'avait réveillée. Elle s'étonna de l'avoir fait, mais ne put refermer les yeux. Les images étaient comme figées sur sa rétine. Elle se leva donc pour se faire un thé, remède miracle pour une anglaise. Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de l'escalier, elle huma l'air avec insistance. Le sang, elle sentait le sang. Et un courant d'air venant de la cuisine. La lune choisit ce moment-là pour éclairer la scène macabre : Harry baignant dans son sang, suffoquant, au beau milieu de sa cuisine.

-« Je savais bien qu'un problème allait arriver » dit-elle à voix haute en prenant les constantes de Harry « J'aurais jamais eu autant de signes qu'aujourd'hui »

Harry tenta de parler, mais le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche ressemblait étrangement à un gargarisme.

-« Essaie juste de respirer, ne parle pas…. Cligne des yeux si tu penses que ça vient de ce qu'il y avait dans la fiole » dit Nami « Je le pense aussi, c'est pour ça que j'en ai prélevé un peu, pour qu'oncle John y regarde de plus près. Comme un Directeur d'école peut tuer un de ses élèves »

Pendant que Nami discutait à voix haute, elle tournait dans la cuisine, marchant pieds nus dans le sang de Harry. Elle sortit des bougies, des encens, du sable et du sel. Elle fit plusieurs cercles autour de Harry, mettant et allumant des bougies tout autour de Harry et partout dans la cuisine.

-« Potter, si je réussis ce coup-là, tu vas me devoir pas mal de retour d'ascenseur pour payer ta dette » dit Nami en revenant vers lui « Potter, woh ! Potter ! Il a perdu connaissance. Tant mieux. Allez, faisons sortir ce truc de toi »

Nami se mit à tourner autour de Harry, yeux clos, psalmodiant des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour Eloïse et Emilia, témoins bien malgré elles de la scène. Elles avaient senti que quelque chose se passait au moment même où Harry était entré dans la maison. Nami tournait toujours, mais elle avait les yeux ouverts cette fois. Et ils étaient noirs, totalement noirs. Elle s'approcha de Harry, et, avec une rapidité inhumaine, elle perfora sa peau en plusieurs endroits, n'utilisant que son index et son majeur pour cela. Un liquide noirâtre s'échappa des plaies et recouvrit le sol.

Puis elle s'ouvrit les veines des poignets avec un couteau de cérémonie. Prenant le sens du bras pour ne pas entailler les tendons. Le sang coulait lentement, mais sûrement. Elle commença par en arroser la tête de Harry, puis le reste de son corps. Elle continua en traçant un cercle sur ceux déjà tracés. Puis elle revint sur Harry, et fit couler son propre sang dans les trous qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle s'écroula alors à côté de lui, respirant bruyamment.

-« Va chercher oncle John, vite »

Elle caressa quelque chose à côté d'elle, mais Emilia et Eloïse ne virent rien, jusqu'à ce que 2 yeux jaunes puis le corps d'un loup immense, apparaissent.

-« Je vous la confie, veillez sur elle » dit la créature aux 2 fantômes, d'une voix grave et irréelle.

Et il disparut.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Bellatrix ? »

-« C'est fait, Maître. Je l'ai vu boire cette potion et commencer à perdre son sang » répondit Bellatrix Lestrange.

-« Tu pourras donc commencer à faire confiance à Rogue »

-« Je ne fais confiance qu'à vous, Maître »

-« Et la marque ? »

-« Elle y est, Maître. Votre marque surplombe la mort de Potter. Personne ne pourra plus dire quoique se soit sur lui, sans penser que vous l'avez enfin eu ! »

-« Oui…. OUI ! Il n'est plus ! Dumbledore va enfin comprendre qui je suis »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Les premiers à voir la marque furent les Martin, ils se précipitèrent vers chez Nami, mais quelque chose se dégageait de la maison, comme une barrière. Ce qui les empêcha d'avancer. Ils furent rejoints par le reste du village, tous se demandaient comment, malgré leur système de sécurité qui avait si longtemps fait ses preuves, cela avait pu arriver. Le Maire envoya des éclaireurs vérifier tout le système magique, demandant à chaque villageois de noter par écrit tout ce qui leur avait parut étrange depuis le début de l'été. Il avait reçu Albus Dumbledore dans son bureau et s'était venté de la sécurité du lieu, mais c'était la deuxième fois en une semaine que quelque chose clochait. Il allait devoir rendre des comptes, et il voulait des réponses à donner.

C'est alors que John Knight arriva en courant, et s'arrêta auprès des Martin. Il venait de transplaner depuis Miami suite à l'appel au secours de sa nièce. Il demanda aux Martins d'éloigner le plus possible les témoins de la scène, et à Mme Martin de préparer du matériel médical. Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-« Que se passe-t-il, John ? Vous m'aviez promis qu'auprès de votre nièce il ne lui arriverait rien ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Je sais. Je sais bien. Mais Nami est en vie, et…. Venez, il faut que je vous parle en privé. On a beaucoup de travail à faire encore. Dépêchons-nous, si vous voulez profiter une nouvelle fois de la situation »


	21. Chapitre 21 : To be or not to be dead

Chapitre 21 : To be or not to be Chapitre 21 : To be or not to be... Dead

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'habitua peu à peu à la faible clarté d'une bougie posée sur sa table de chevet. Et réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans la cuisine de Nami, ni même chez Nami. A côté de lui, assoupi sur un fauteuil, Dumbledore ronronnait doucement. Harry tenta de se lever, mais son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir, et sa tête était aussi lourde qu'une baleine. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar et pourtant, tout avait été si réel.

-« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute, réveillant Dumbledore, bien que sa voix n'était qu'un son rauque et sourd.

-« Tu es réveillé, enfin » dit ce dernier en redressant ses lunettes.

-« Il y a eu une attaque…. Je perdais mon sang…. J'ai du mal à me souvenir »

-« C'est une longue histoire »

-« Racontez-moi »

-« Pas maintenant, repose-toi d'abord »

-« Je viens de me réveiller »

-« Harry »

-« Je veux savoir » dit-il, catégorique.

-« Demain, d'accord. Demain »

-« Promettez »

-« Harry ? »

-« Promettez ! »

-« Je promet. On en reparle demain. Mais maintenant, laisse-moi voir tes plaies »

-« Ce n'était pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Non »

-« Ils sont bien morts ? »

-« J'en ai bien peur, Harry »

-« Ils sont morts…. » gémit Harry, perdant le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Harry se laissa manipuler, trop abattu pour faire quoique se soit. Il passa les heures suivantes, le regard fixé au plafond, éteint. Dumbledore le trouva ainsi lorsqu'il lui apporta un potage. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis plusieurs jours déjà, à cause de sa perte de conscience, et il continuait à jeûner.

-« Mourir de faim ne les ramènera pas » dit Dumbledore « Et un ami à vous aimerait vous voir »

-« Je n'ai plus d'ami » dit Harry, sentant un poids sur son ventre.

Il redressa lentement la tête, pour voir un chat. H

-« Vous vous trompez, c'est Hermione qui avait un chat » dit Harry en caressant l'animal « Pattenrond, vous vous souvenez ? »

-« D'un bel orange et très vif d'esprit, oui, je me souviens » dit Dumbledore « Cet animal ne t'a pas lâché depuis que j'ai sorti ton corps de la maison »

-« Et Nami ? Elle va bien ? Elle est où ? »

-« Du calme…. Son oncle s'occupe d'elle, elle va aussi bien que vous. Etrange famille que la leur, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je me souviens…. Je crois. Elle m'a donné son sang ? »

-« En quelque sorte. Elle est surtout extrêmement intuitive. Elle a prélevé une partie de la potion que vous avez bu »

-« C'est Rogue qui l'a amené »

-« Il s'est présenté comme étant Severus Rogue. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas, cela pouvait être n'importe quel Mangemort »

-« Et qui a fait cette potion ? C'est le meilleur » dit Harry, tremblant de rage face à l'aveuglement de Dumbledore « Il l'a fait, j'en suis sûr ! »

-« En effet, c'est le meilleur. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je lui ai confié le poste de Professeur de Potions » dit Dumbledore « Mais c'est lui qui m'a prévenu de ce qu'il y avait dans la fiole »

-« Trop tard apparemment » dit Harry « Et depuis combien de temps ne vous avait-il pas donné de nouvelles ? Comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance »

-« Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, Harry. Le professeur Rogue m'a donné la preuve de son passage de notre côté. Une preuve irréfutable ! »

-« Et c'est parce que vous lui faites confiance » dit Harry en appuyant sur les derniers mots « Que vous ne lui avez jamais laissé la possibilité d'enseigner autre chose ? »

-« Tu désires tant que ça l'avoir en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? » ironisa Dumbledore « Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de professeur, vous savez »

-« Ce chat n'est pas à moi » dit Harry, en regardant l'animal « Je suis fatigué, j'aimerais me reposer »

-« Bien, je reviendrais vous voir demain. Reposez-vous bien »

Harry ne regarda pas Dumbledore. Rogue le détestait à cause de son père, et lui faisait payer sa célébrité non-désirée. Et Harry n'avait jamais caché à quel point il le détestait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore soit aussi crédule. C'était le plus grand sorcier du monde magique, bon sang !

-« Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas arrêté de me suivre ? » demanda-t-il au chat après quelques minutes passées à maugréer.

-« Faut bien, sinon comment j'aurais pu venir jusqu'ici ? A la nage ? »

-« Tocho ? Tocho, c'est bien toi ? »

-« Ouais, ouais, c'est moi ! Le seul et unique ! »

-« Comment ça se fait ? Tu es… Tout petit »

-« J'ai été puni »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oh, rigole pas ! »

-« Tu lis toujours en moi ? »

-« Bien sûr !... »

-« Tu as été puni pour quoi ? »

-« Pour ne pas t'avoir protégé »

-« Je suis vivant »

-« C'est exactement ce que je leur ai dit » répondit Tocho en tournant sur un des oreillers de Harry « Mais les autres ont jugés qu'un petit passage dans le monde des mortels, pour me rappeler ce qu'est le prix de la vie, serait une bonne chose. Et pas sous forme complète, non, fallait que je puisse te suivre quand même. Alors me voilà, aussi gros qu'un chat »

-« Mais tu vas pouvoir manger de vrai ragoût maintenant » dit Harry.

-« Arrête de parler de manger, j'ai trop faim…. Le vieil allumé n'a pas pensé à moi une seconde »

-« Il a dû croire que tu irais chasser les souris »

-« Y'en a aucune ! Je n'ai jamais vu un coin aussi peu infesté de vermine…. J'ai faim !! »

-« Tu veux mon potage ? »

-« Je n'ai pas encore assez faim pour me mettre aux légumes »

-« Tocho, tu étais là, tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

-« En partie, il y a eu une barrière autour de la maison. Activée sans doute par le sang de Nami »

-« Son sang ? »

-« Oui, pourquoi ? »

-« Ce n'est que du sang »

-« Le fluide de vie…. C'est le propriétaire qui donne son côté, euh, spécial au sang » dit Tocho « Une porte ne s'ouvrira pas avec du sang de Moldu, par exemple »

-« Et pour la refermer, c'est pareil ? »

-« Je vois où tu veux en venir. Et je biaiserais la réponse…. » dit Tocho « Donc, y'a eu une belle aurore boréale, la maison a perdu sa couleur noire pour un jolie rose clair. Qu'elle va haïr sans le moindre doute ! »

-« Comment va-t-elle ? »

-« Son oncle est arrivé à temps pour cicatriser ses plaies. Elle devrait s'en sortir, ils sont compatibles, je crois, je sais pas comment vous dites exactement…. Et donc, l'aurore, la peinture, et deux âmes venant chercher celles des fantômes, enfin libérées. L'oncle et le fiancé, si j'ai bien compris. Elles sont parties sans presque regarder en arrière. Et ton directeur en a profité pour faire croire que tu étais mort. Vu l'état de l'intérieur de la maison et ton apparence, ça n'a pas été trop difficile. Jolie photo en une du magazine. Des obsèques publiques auront lieu demain matin, avec celles de tes amis »

-« Ils sont vraiment morts ? »

-« D'après les journaux que j'ai mis sous ton lit, oui »

Harry se leva brusquement, se retenant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et dégagea les exemplaires de la Gazette que Tocho avait eu la bonne idée de cacher sous le lit. D'après les dates, cela faisait 3jours qu'il était mort, 4 pour Ron, Hermione et Mme Figg. Il passa la nuit à lire et relire les articles, cherchant la faille, l'indice qui lui permettrait de croire que ses amis étaient, comme lui, morts publiquement mais vivants quelque part….

Au petit matin, les yeux secs d'avoir pleuré de chagrin et de rage, Harry fut forcé d'accepter l'évidence : Dumbledore était arrivé trop tard pour eux aussi. Il avait senti le souffle de la mort sur son cou, et sa survie n'était l'œuvre que d'une fille qui s'était ouvert les veines pour lui. Il rejoignit son lit et s'y endormit rapidement.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

-« Harry, réveille-toi. Harry »

La voix était familière. Le ton beaucoup moins. Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour apercevoir sa tante. Elle avait changé de coupe de cheveux, ce qui la rajeunissait quelque peu. Il se redressa, et s'essuya les yeux.

-« Petit déjeuner » dit-elle « J'espère que tu as faim. Tu n'a rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours »

-« Tu n'as rien, tante Pétunia. J'ai lu qu'il y avait eu une attaque »

-« La maison est détruite. Mais nos affaires sont sauvées. C'est Vernon qui va avoir une mauvaise surprise »

-« Il pourrait aussi t'attaquer pour avoir détruit sa maison »

-« Je suis morte dans l'incendie…. Officiellement, chez nous. Les Moldus, c'est ça ? »

-« Oui. Un coup de Dumbledore ? »

-« En effet. Etrange homme, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Pétunia « Il n'est pas un peu… »

-« Allumé ? » traduisit Harry « Sans doute, mais c'est l'un des meilleurs sorciers encore en vie »

-« Je veux que tu manges ces œufs au bacon. J'ai mis plus de bacon pour ton chat…. Depuis quand tu as un chat ? Tu n'avais pas une chouette ? »

-« Hedwige…. Il va falloir que je demande à Dumbledore ce qu'elle devient »

-« Je vais à la cérémonie funéraire. Tu vas avoir droit à un superbe enterrement, digne d'un héros »

-« Je préférerais que mes amis soient en vie »

-« Ne soit pas sarcastique, Harry. C'est important pour ta protection. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a dit. Il faut qu'on croit vraiment que tu es mort » répondit Pétunia, légèrement en colère « Si quelqu'un a un doute, tout ce que met en place Dumbledore pour que tu puisses vivre enfin normalement, ça n'aura servi à rien »

-« Vivre normalement ? Non, Dumbledore ne veut pas que je vive normalement, il veut me garder en vie pour m'utiliser lorsqu'il en aura besoin »

-« Ne dis pas de telles horreurs. Je m'étais trompée sur lui, c'est vraiment une personne qui prend ton intérêt à cœur »

-« Tante Pétunia, tu ne le connais pas. Ça fait 5ans que je le côtoie, si vraiment mes intérêts lui avaient tenu à cœur, il aurait plus veillé sur moi, et je n'aurais pas eu la vie que j'ai eu »

-« Arrêtons, tu veux bien » demanda Pétunia « Traçons un trait sur le passé, s'il te plait. Et pour la vie que tu as eu, c'est moi la responsable, pas lui. Moi, Harry. C'est ma faute…. Ma faute »

Pétunia était en larmes. Harry était mal à l'aise de l'avoir fait pleurer. Il lui serra les mains en signe de soutient.

-« Je dois y aller. Dumbledore m'a promis qu'on irait par un moyen le moins sorcier possible »

-« Continue de pleurer, tu es parfaite » dit Harry, ne sachant pas quoi faire « Tu me raconteras »

-« Oui »

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

Il y avait beaucoup de monde lorsque Pétunia, vêtue de noire et coiffée d'une voilette, arriva au lieu de la cérémonie, avec Dumbledore. Ce dernier la présentait comme la tante de Harry, et elle reçut de nombreuses éloges sur lui, ainsi que des messages de soutient.

-« Quand vous me disiez qu'il était célèbre, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là »

-« C'est une légende dans notre monde. C'est pourquoi je l'ai placé chez vous…. Lily le voulait »

-« Lily…. Elle doit me haïr pour ce que j'ai fait à Harry »

-« Lily était une bonne âme, elle a compris vos raisons et vous a pardonné depuis longtemps. J'en suis sûr »

-« Je l'ai tellement haï » pleurnicha Pétunia « Elle, James…. Et Harry, surtout Harry. Il ne méritait pas de finir comme ça. Il avait droit au bonheur »

-« Venez, allons rejoindre la famille Weasley »

Pétunia appréhendait de voir les Weasley. Eux, ils savaient comment Harry avait vécu. Eux le savaient. Les autres non. Mais Mme Weasley lui tomba dans les bras, et elles pleurèrent toutes les deux, le chagrin de Molly Weasley alimentant celui de Pétunia nouvellement Evans.

-« Mes enfants ne viendront plus enlevés Harry de chez vous »

-« Non…. Ça me manquera »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Je me rend compte de tout ce que j'ai perdu, j'ai rejeté une partie de moi…. Si j'avais été plus forte, Harry aurait eu une meilleure vie. Heureusement que vous étiez là, vous lui avez offert ce que je lui ai refusé. Excusez-moi de vous avoir si mal jugé »

-« Vous viendrez boire le thé, quand la maison sera reconstruite » dit Mme Weasley, ne laissant pas la place au refus.

-« Oui, bien sûr »

-« Maman, ça va commencer » dit Ginny, droite sur son siège, les yeux rouges mais secs.

Devant eux, 4 buchers avaient été dressés. Des draps recouvraient les corps, personne ne pouvait discerner qui était qui. Selon une demande de Dumbledore, pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'hystérie auprès de celui de Harry. Personne, en dehors de lui, n'avait vu les corps cachés sous les draps, et personne autre que lui, ne savait qui était où.

-« Sorcières, sorciers » commença le nouveau Ministre « Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour rendre un dernier hommage à des personnes dignes de notre respect éternel. Partis bien trop tôt, victimes du Mal…. »

Le Ministre fit une pause, but un verre d'eau et repris. C'était sa première allocution publique, et c'était pour un enterrement. Il y avait eu d'autres victimes depuis le début de l'été. Mais là, ça le touchait personnellement. Peut-être parce que 3 d'entre eux n'était que des enfants. Des héros, mais des enfants quand même. Comme les siens.

-« Mme Figg, Cracmol de son état, était un éleveur connu et reconnu de félins, spécialisé dans les croisements. Et un observateur discret pour la sécurité de notre héros national, chez lui, en Angleterre…. Une femme remarquable, appréciée pour sa simplicité et pour ses connaissances. Vous allez nous manquer, Arabella…. »

Le ministre fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore, qui incendia le premier bûcher. Il demanda ensuite quelques minutes de silence, l'odeur du bois et du corps brulés emplissant l'atmosphère, alors que de nombreux chats pleuraient bruyamment.

-« Nous rendons hommage, aujourd'hui, à une jeune fille, une jeune femme, tuée au plus bel âge. Hermione Granger, sorcière née de parents moldus, était, d'après ses professeurs, un esprit brillant et éclairé. Préfète de sa maison, meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis son entrée à l'Ecole de Magie, elle venait d'obtenir le score fort enviable de 10 buses, avec quasiment que des notes Optimal. Son chemin était déjà tout tracé, elle aurait pu faire n'importe quel métier. Nous avons perdu une grande sorcière. Elle avait une volonté de fer et du courage à toute épreuve. C'est une grande perte que la vôtre, Melle Granger. Allez-en paix »

Le corps d'Hermione fut incinéré, lui aussi. Ginny se remit à pleurer, continuant de regarder la scène, gravant tout dans sa mémoire. McGonagall aussi pleurait, en silence. Fred et George, qui avait le bras en écharpe, n'eurent pas la force de sourire à la scène, sachant que l'oraison funèbre de Ron allait venir.

-« Ronald Weasley…. Fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley, une famille dont les racines remontent loin dans le temps…. Sixième fils d'une famille de sept enfants. Je ne peux imaginer plus dure perte pour la famille Weasley, appréciée et admirée par toute notre communauté. Ron Weasley était un jeune homme fort et courageux. Il a, à de nombreuses reprises, aidé son ami, Harry Potter, dans ses mésaventures. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'en est hélas pas sorti. Préfet de Gryffondor, fou d'Echecs version sorcier et surtout de Quidditch, il était devenu Gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il avait même eu les éloges de la critique sportive lors de son passage dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, cet été. C'était son équipe préférée depuis toujours, et il restait un fan inconditionnel malgré tout…. Vous auriez fait un grand champion, Ron. Que l'amour de vos proches et de vos amis vous guide dans l'autre monde »

Lorsque Dumbledore alluma un nouveau bucher, l'équipe des Canons de Chudley s'avança et lança des couronnes de fleurs dans les flammes, ainsi qu'une tenue de leur équipe. Molly était si émue par ce geste, qu'elle laissa échapper un tremolo sonore. L'équipe de Gryffondor en fit de même, et les frères de Ron jetèrent ses confiseries préférées dans les flammes. Ginny avait du mal à respirer, s'en était trop pour elle. Son père lui mit une main sur l'épaule, pour lui insuffler de la force.

-« Nous finissons avec Harry Potter. Le Survivant. La seule personne connue, à ce jour, pour avoir survécu à un Avada Kedavra…. Il a vécu chez sa tante, une Moldue, pendant des années avant d'entrer dans le monde magique et à Poudlard. C'était un jeune homme tranquille, calme et gentil. Admiré de beaucoup, vénéré par d'autres, il n'a jamais pris la grosse tête. Le choix de ses amis en est la preuve, celui de sa maison en est une autre. Pendant toute sa scolarité, il a dû se battre contre cette célébrité qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter. Il s'est battu pour démontrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un nom, et il y réussissait. Il était devenu le capitaine de son équipe, après être devenu le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard, avec une seule défaite. Il avait réussi à gagner le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, alors qu'il avait 3ans de moins que ses concurrents. Et il avait une nouvelle fois survécu à Lord…. Au Lord Noir ! Il a passé sa dernière année à essayer de faire bouger le Ministère…. Harry, nous vous avons entendu. Trop tard, hélas, mais nous vous avons entendu. Nous combattrons, en votre nom…. Allez en paix, Harry. Nous continuerons votre œuvre »

Il y eut une procession pour déposer dans offrandes dans le bucher de Harry : peluches, lettres, fleurs. Pétunia se leva, aidée par Dumbledore, une rose blanche à la main. Elle était suivie de la famille Weasley, Ginny et Molly déposant des fleurs sur les buchers du Trio. Des connaissances et des inconnus vinrent leur serrer la main et présenter leurs condoléances. L'arrivée de Percy tendit quelque peu l'atmosphère chez les enfants Weasley. Mais leur mère le prit dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur l'épaule de son fils, pardonné.

-« Molly, lâche-le maintenant » dit Arthur.

-« T'es content de toi » lâcha George.

-« George, je t'interdis… ! » répliqua sa mère, le chagrin remplacé par la colère « Nous avons perdu Ron, ne perdons pas l'un des nôtres encore une fois, pour une broutille…. Tu viens boire le thé, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je voudrais bien, maman. Mais ce serait malvenue »

-« Non, non, se serait bienvenue. Les Weasley unis dans le chagrin. Tu seras le bienvenue »

-« J'ai du travail. Mais je viendrais prendre de vos nouvelles. Vous logez où ? »

-« On sait où tu travailles » dit George « C'est nous qui te contacteront quand on sera posé quelque part »

-« George ! » le houspilla sa mère.

-« George a raison, Molly. Pour l'instant, nous sommes dans une situation précaire. Passe à mon bureau quand tu auras un peu de temps libre. Nous verrons pour nous retrouver »

-« Bien, papa. Maman » dit-il en enlaçant sa mère « Ginny…. Mon unique petite sœur »

Mais Ginny se cacha derrière George, peur et colère se mêlant dans son regard.

-« La situation n'est pas optimale, et j'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner. Je ne t'en veux pas, Ginny. A toi non plus, George. Je passerais, papa. A bientôt »

Lorsqu'il fut happé par la foule, Mme Weasley se tourna vers ses plus jeunes enfants.

-« Ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'heure » dit Dumbledore en lui touchant le bras « Venez, les journalistes ne vont pas tarder à venir nous voir. Partons avant qu'ils n'empirent les choses »

Molly obéit, et Dumbledore ramena tout le monde par Cheminette à l'hôtel où ils résidaient. Pétunia se fit mal à la cheville lors de l'atterrissage, et cela provoqua un changement de sujet qui permit à Ginny et à ses frères de s'éclipser dans l'une de leurs chambres.

-« Maman va vous en vouloir » dit Charlie.

-« Qu'elle le fasse…. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime plus, je ne peux pas faire semblant » dit Ginny « Ce n'est plus mon frère, il y a quelque chose chez lui qui a changé. Vraiment changé. Il y a toujours ce côté hautain et imbu de lui, oui. Mais il m'a fait peur maintenant »

-« Percy ? »

-« C'est dans ses yeux, au fond…. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer » dit Ginny « Ses yeux sont si froids »

-« Ils n'ont jamais été très chauds non plus » dit Fred, qui se reçut un regard noir de la part de sa petite sœur « Pardon…. »

-« C'est étrange qu'il soit revenu maintenant, exactement maintenant » dit George.

-« C'était l'enterrement de Ron » dit Charlie « C'était le meilleur moment »

-« C'est exactement ça » expliqua George « Depuis SON retour, il a eu largement le temps de revenir vers nous. D'envoyer un hibou, des fleurs. Mais non, rien. Il a choisi l'enterrement de Ron, Hermione et Harry. Et il n'a pas demandé pardon, maman l'a pardonné parce qu'il était venu. Moi, je veux des excuses avant toute chose »

-« Moi aussi » appuyèrent Fred et Ginny.

-« Et ce que Ron aurait voulu ? » demanda Charlie.

-« Ron s'est battu au Ministère » dit Ginny « On a tous failli mourir ce soir-là. Pourquoi ? Parce que le Ministre adoré de Percy ne croyait pas en Harry. Et Percy a préféré NOUS renier que de penser différemment de ce crétin. Il a rejeté la famille, pour sa carrière. Il devra renoncer à sa carrière pour la famille »

-« Ginny, il n'a plus de carrière »

-« Charlie, tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe. Percy est un carriériste. Maintenant, Ron est un héros. Papa est apprécié de tout le monde, et notre famille reçoit des lettres de soutient de toute la communauté sorcière. En faire partie, pour Percy, c'est un billet pour les hautes sphères du Ministère »

-« Percy n'est pas comme ça »

-« Oh si ! »

-« Bon, changeons de sujet : une partie de bataille explosive, ça vous va »

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

Harry avait ouvert les rideaux, mais la fenêtre refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir, elle. Aujourd'hui, à cette heure, on enterrait ses amis. Et il ne pouvait même pas leur dire un dernière « au revoir ». Il voyait la mer depuis sa fenêtre, et son esprit se mit à vagabonder alors que ses yeux cherchaient des indices pour savoir où il était.

Sa chambre était baignée par le soleil, se dirigeant vers le couchant, il en déduisit qu'elle devait être orientée au sud ou au sud-ouest. Il y avait du terrain, avec une belle pelouse verte, il devait y avoir 200m jusqu'à la falaise. Il lui était impossible de savoir si la plage était accessible, il se serait bien isolé dans une crique, au soleil, à l'air libre. Cette chambre le rendait claustrophobe, alors qu'il avait vécu dans beaucoup plus petit.

Il préféra s'éloigner de la fenêtre et se mit à fouiller sa chambre. Il y avait sa malle et toutes ses affaires. Son téléphone aussi. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le balancer contre le mur, il se mit à vibrer puis à sonner. Le numéro de Ron s'affichait sur l'écran. Harry était tellement abasourdi qu'il décrocha, trop tard, cependant. Il se souvint alors que Ginny utilisait aussi ce téléphone. Il se souvint qu'il était mort pour tout le monde. Il ne devait pas se faire avoir une nouvelle fois, il éteignit son téléphone et l'enfouit sous ses vêtements, pour ne plus y penser.

-« C'était qui ? » demanda Tocho.

-« Le téléphone de Ron » dit Harry « Mais Ginny s'en servait aussi »

-« Il n'est pas sensé être mort ? Et toi aussi ? Pourquoi cette Ginny t'appellerait ? »

-« Elle ne peut pas appeler Ron » répondit Harry « Et je suppose que c'était le dernier numéro en mémoire… A moins que… »

-« Tu penses que son esprit pourrait t'avoir téléphoné ? »

-« Je sais que c'est fou. Mais c'est peut-être un signe ! » dit Harry « Dumbledore peut très bien avoir fait pour lui ce qu'il a fait pour moi »

-« C'est sûr. Mais je te rappelle qu'il serait arrivé trop tard si Mingan – Nami – n'avait pas été là. Comment aurait-il pu arriver à temps pour qui que se soit ? Sans indice ? »

-« Donc, soit j'accepte que Rogue est de notre côté, soit j'accepte la mort de mes amis ? » s'indigna Harry.

-« Ou bien tu ne fais aucun des deux » répondit Tocho « Avant de prendre ta décision, tu devrais attendre d'autres signes. Se baser sur un seul n'est pas bon. Car les attentes et les désirs modifient la perception de ce signe. Tu peux très bien avoir reçu un coup de fil de la petite sœur, qui a peut-être fait un faux numéro, ou voulu entendre une voix familière…. Avec des si, on fait tellement de choses »

-« Tu ne devrais pas être levé » dit Pétunia en entrant dans la chambre, après avoir toqué « Tu es encore fatigué »

-« J'ai trop chaud, et je ne peux pas ouvrir »

-« J'en parlerais au professeur Dumbledore » dit Pétunia « Au lit maintenant »

-« C'était comment ? » demanda Harry, en obéissant.

-« Tu étais vraiment un héros pour tous ces gens. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru »

-« Et maintenant, je ne suis plus rien, qu'un mort »

-« Il ne faut pas dire ça. Tu as la chance d'être en vie, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Le professeur Dumbledore t'offre la possibilité de vivre une nouvelle vie. Une vie où tu seras toi, sans être le Survivant »

-« Le Survivant est mort, vive Harry Potter » ironisa Harry « Comment vont les Weasley ? »

-« Ils font aller. Ils sont ici, tu sais. Pour quelques temps encore. Mme Weasley est quelqu'un d'adorable, elle a eu du courage pour élever autant d'enfants »

-« Ils se débrouillent comme ils peuvent » dit Harry « Et ils sont généreux malgré tout »

-« Je suis invitée à boire le thé. Je dois m'attendre à des choses étranges ? »

-« Tant que Fred et George ne sont pas dans le coin, non, ça devrait aller » dit Harry « Ils sont blessés ? »

-« L'un des jumeaux avait le bras en écharpe. Les autres quelques cicatrices. La plus touchée émotionnellement, c'est la petite sœur. Ça se voit dans son regard »

-« Elle a perdu son frère le plus proche et deux de ses amis, dont sans toute sa meilleure amie. Ça fait beaucoup » dit Harry, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose « Pourras-tu demander, sans trop rentrer dans les détails, si Ginny a le téléphone de Ron. S'il te plait ? »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« On avait tous un téléphone. On communiquait de cette manière, c'était plus rapide que par hiboux. Et j'ai eu un coup de fil, de Ron, y'a un quart d'heure. Comme je sais que Ginny s'en servait pour appeler Hermione, il est possible que se soit elle qui l'ait utilisé »

-« Pour entendre la voix d'un vieil ami sur le répondeur » supposa aussi la Tante Pétunia « Mais j'étais avec elle, et elle n'a rien fait de tel. A moins que les sorciers puissent faire ça sans le montrer ? »

-« Non…. Il est possible qu'elle l'ait tripoté inconsciemment. Si elle n'a pas ce téléphone, c'est peut être un Mangemort, dans ceux qui nous ont attaqué, qui a ce téléphone. Et dans ce cas, il est possible de le retrouver »

-« Je vais me renseigner. Discrètement. Et je demanderais aussi pour ta chouette »

-« Merci »

-« Maintenant, repose-toi. Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? »

-« Un steak frite, c'est possible ? »

-« Bien sûr. Et ça mange quoi un chat de sorcier ? »

-« Du steak en petit morceau, à peine poilés » dit Harry, répétant les mots de Tocho.

-« C'est précis…. Harry, tu parles avec ton chat ? »

-« Euh…. Oui »

-« C'est normal ? Je veux dire, chez vous ? »

-« Je sais pas. C'est mieux que de parler tout seul, je suppose »

-« D'accord. J'y vais, sinon je vais être en retard »

Pétunia l'embrassa sur le front et sorti de la chambre. Harry attendit quelques minutes et sortit du lit. Il essaya une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la fenêtre, puis la porte, mais tout restait coincé. C'est alors qu'une soufflerie se mit en marche et que l'air se rafraîchit peu à peu.

-« Climatisation » dit Tocho.

-« Magique ou Moldue ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, mais il fait rudement meilleur »

-« Ça n'empêche que je suis pris au piège »

Harry se reposta contre la fenêtre et observa un peu mieux le paysage. Peut-être découvrirait-il sa position grâce à quelques indices. Il s'avait qu'il était en Angleterre, à cause du Magicobus. Au sud ou à l'ouest, sans doute en Cornouailles. Vue la taille de l'hôtel, c'était la zone touristique la plus prometteuse. Mais où, en Cornouailles ? Et comment Dumbledore avait bien pu caser autant de monde dans un hôtel ? A qui appartenait-il pour qu'il ait assez confiance en ce lieu ? Evidemment, la présence sa Tante et la protection liée à son sang devaient bien aider. Mais quand même !

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

-« Tu dois garder le lit, Harry »

-« Professeur Dumbledore »

-« C'est moi ! » dit le vieux sorcier en faisant entrer une déserte dans la chambre « Votre tante est occupée. Elle m'envoie vous servir le dîner »

-« Il est quel heure ? Que fait-elle ? » demanda Harry, ayant perdu tous ses repères temporels.

-« Il est presque 20h. Et elle a été invitée par les Weasley »

-« Ça occupera Mme Weasley. Et ma tante se fera peut-être une amie » dit Harry « Vous a-t-elle dit autre chose ? »

-« Pour le téléphone, ce n'est pas Ginny qui l'a. Et je te conseille de ne plus le rallumer »

-« Il est déjà éteint » dit Harry « Vous pensez que des Mangemorts peuvent l'avoir pris ? »

-« On ne sait jamais. Je vérifierais cette hypothèse » dit Dumbledore « Quand à Hedwige. Je lui ai expliqué pour ta situation. Elle a bien voulu entrer à mon service, en attendant qu'on trouve quoi faire pour y remédier »

-« Vous ne savez pas ? Vous savez toujours tout sur tout »

-« A dire vrai, te faire passer pour mort, c'était une bonne idée. Mais la rentrée scolaire approche, et je me vois mal te laisser enfermer ici. Il y aurait de quoi devenir fou »

-« Avec porte et fenêtres fermées, c'est sûr ! » ironisa Harry « Alors, on fait quoi ? »

-« Je n'ai pas trop le choix. Tu peux entrer, sous une fausse identité et une fausse apparence, à Poudlard »

-« Histoire de ne pas trop me perdre de vue »

-« Quelque chose comme ça. Ta tante a été invitée à vivre chez les Weasley, le temps de trouver une nouvelle identité. Evidemment, le Ministère va grincer des dents, mais Arthur a de bonnes relations maintenant »

-« Pourquoi, vous n'en avez plus autant ? »

-« J'ai perdu le Survivant. Il va falloir du temps avant que ça ne se tasse » dit Dumbledore en souriant.

-« J'aurais une fausse identité moi aussi ? Laquelle ? »

-« Je ne sais pas encore. Cela va dépendre de certaines choses. Tiens, voici tes résultats de Buses »

-« Merci » dit Harry en tenant fébrilement l'enveloppe « Vous savez si Ron avait eu ses Buses ? »

-« Molly était très fière des résultats de son fils. Ils ne dépassent pas ceux de Percy ou Bill. Mais il n'avait pas de mauvaises notes. Sauf de très mauvaises en Histoire et Divination. Mais il a excellé en Défense »

-« Et Hermione ? »

-« Quasiment que des Optimal » dit Dumbledore « Maintenant, viens manger. La magie est peu utilisée ici, ça va refroidir »

-« Où sommes-nous ? »

-« Chez des amis » dit Dumbledore « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Informes-moi de tes choix de cours pour ta 6ème année. Je te ferais porter les livres adéquats »

-« Ça m'occupera »

-« Manges maintenant. Et ensuite, il te faut dormir » dit Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers la sortie « A bientôt, Harry »

-« Ouais, c'est ça » dit Harry en s'attablant « Bon appétit, Tocho »

-« Tu ne sembles pas trop l'aimer. Pourtant, il a l'air de faire des efforts » dit Tocho après avoir goulument avalé la moitié de son assiette.

-« Y'a plusieurs choses qui m'énerve chez lui. Tout d'abord, son côté allumé. C'est énervant de la part du directeur de son école. Il est sensé être le plus grand sorcier d'Angleterre voir d'Europe. Il est archi respecté et tout… On s'attendrait à ce qu'il soit plus posé. Ensuite, il y a le fait qu'il m'ait sciemment caché pas mal de choses, et qu'il m'en cache encore. Il se sert littéralement de moi, et ça, ça m'énerve plus que tout. Si encore il me disait ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi il fait les choses, ce qu'il attend de moi. Mais non, il fait sa sauce, dans son coin »

-« Il ne te fait peut-être pas assez confiance »

-« Et ça, surtout. La confiance. Il ne me croit pas assez adulte pour me dire les tenants et les aboutissants. Mais lui, il croit dur comme fer que Rogue, le gars qui a amené la potion qui a failli me tuer. Ce même gars qui me voue une haine aussi profonde que celle de Voldemort…. Bref, il lui fait confiance, pour une raison qu'il ne veut pas me donner »

-« Peut-être ne la comprendrais-tu pas »

-« T'es de quel côté ? »

-« D'aucun, je découvre ton monde. Et j'essaie de le comprendre »

-« Hum…. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas fureter dans le coin, histoire de laisser trainer quelques oreilles ? »

-« Faire l'espion ? Ça devrait être drôle ! » dit Tocho « Tu as une priorité pour ce soir ? »

-« Fait le tour du propriétaire. Essaie de trouver des brochures, un journal Moldu, si possible local. Des trucs dans ce genre pour que je puisse savoir où je suis »

-« Ça va être difficile à faire passer tout ça dans les passages pour chats »

-« Fait comme tu peux, se sera déjà mieux que rien » dit Harry en entassant les assiettes « Toi au moins, tu peux sortir »

Tocho le regarda une dernière fois et disparut dans la chatière. Harry n'avait pas le moral, il s'en voulait d'être la cause du décès de ses amis. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être rentré plus tôt pour être avec eux. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être mort.

Il reprit son point d'observation, contre la fenêtre. Il voyait un voilier, au loin, ainsi que des mouettes. Il aurait aimé avoir des ailes pour planer pendant des heures dans le vent. Que ça devait être relaxant, lui, le ciel et rien d'autre.

Le soleil avait depuis longtemps disparu sous l'horizon quand Harry vit enfin un visage connu. Ginny se promenait sur la falaise. Assez loin de lui quand même, mais il l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Ses cheveux, détachés, flottaient dans le vent. Elle regarda la mer de longues minutes avant que Charlie ne vienne la chercher. Il la prit quelques temps dans ses bras, puis ils rentèrent tous les deux. Ginny leva les yeux vers Harry, ce dernier se cacha rapidement derrière le rideau. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil dehors, Ginny et Charlie n'étaient plus là.

C'est alors que la lune se leva, sortant de derrière un nuage. Ses rayons se posèrent sur une partie éloignée de la falaise. Se découpant dans les rayons lunaires, une formation rocheuse apparut. Une tête de loup, sous un saule pleureur. Sur le coup, il trouva cela étrange, mais il retourna quand même se coucher, espérant que Tocho aurait des nouvelles.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

Au petit matin, des coups sur sa tête réveillèrent Harry. Tocho était là, avec de la publicité. Harry, qui n'avait plus besoin de lunettes, les parcourues des yeux.

_HOTEL WOLF – Retrouvez le charme de la vie paisible en bord de mer, dans un hôtel de caractère. Son restaurant et sa terrasse vous attendent, pour vous régalez de mets fins et de la plus belle vue de Cornouailles. Salle de banquet et jardin réservables pour mariage ou autres évènements. _

-« L'oncle de Mingan est ici. Il semble être le patron. Il est arrivé ce matin, à l'aube »

-« Et Nami ? »

-« Pas vu…. Son oncle a discuté 2 bonnes heures avec ton directeur. Je n'ai pas pu aller voir » dit Tocho en se posant sur l'oreiller de Harry « Mais il semble que la clientèle soit Moldue, essentiellement. J'ai vu quelques sorciers, ils se repèrent facilement, dans leurs tenues grotesques »

-« Oui. Mais que veux-tu, tout le monde n'étudie pas la culture Moldue avant de se rendre chez eux » dit Harry « John Knight est encore là ? »

-« Non, il est reparti de suite »

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

-« Entrez » dit Harry, fourrant les revues sous sa couette « Bonjour professeur. Où est ma tante ? »

-« Mme Weasley a désiré lui montrer le Chemin de Traverse »

-« Et elle y est allée ? » s'étonna Harry « Avec sa cheville ? »

-« Elle apprécie de plus en plus les techniques magiques » répondit Dumbledore « Pomfresh a soigné sa cheville en peu de temps »

-« Mme Pomfresh est ici ? »

-« Elle s'occupe des Weasley. Tu devrais manger, Harry. Ce n'est plus bon quand c'est froid » dit Dumbledore alors que Harry entamait avec appétit ses œufs.

-« Que venez faire John Knight ici ? »

-« Mais c'est chez lui ! » s'étonna Dumbledore « Et comment sais-tu…. Hum, ce chat, je suppose »

-« Tocho n'est pas un chat. C'est un Esprit qui a repris corps dans une version moins repérable que sa version d'origine »

-« Et tu parles avec lui ? » s'étonna Dumbledore « Tu le comprends ? »

-« Il miaule, et je comprends » expliqua Harry en avalant son bacon « Vous en auriez d'autres, pour lui »

-« Bien sûr » dit Dumbledore en faisant apparaître une assiette pleine de tranches de bacon bien croustillantes.

-« Vous avez parlé de quoi, pendant 2h ? »

-« De son poste à Poudlard »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oui, je lui ai demandé de venir enseigner l'Etude des Moldus…. Il connaît tout d'eux et des sorciers, des passages d'un monde à l'autre. Ce qui l'ennuie, c'est sa nièce, Sarah. Que vous appelez Nami »

-« Lui aussi »

-« Je sais…. Revenons à Poudlard. Je n'arrive pas à trouver de professeur de Défense, comme tous les ans d'ailleurs. S'en est presque risible, mais vous avez besoin de ces cours, ils sont très importants, surtout maintenant…. Alors je pense que je vais devoir faire des demi-postes. John Knight s'y connaît en potions, il pourrait enseigner aux plus jeunes. Pendant que le professeur Rogue garderait les grandes classes » expliqua Dumbledore « Il y a beaucoup de demandes potentielles dans le cours de Potions. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de l'Etude des Moldus. Pour les mêmes raisons, le nouveau professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, enseignerait aussi la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il postulait pour les deux postes »

-« Et Hagrid ? »

-« Bien qu'il ait apprécié d'être professeur, il préfère redevenir Gardien de Poudlard. Cela lui laissera plus de temps »

-« Oh. Donc, prenons mon cas, j'aurais Rogue dans combien de cours ? »

-« Juste les Potions. Le professeur Rogue enseignera les Potions pour les 5ème à 7ème années, et la Défense pour les 4 premières années »

-« D'accord. Parce que 2 cours différents avec lui, je risque de ne pas être le seul à broyer du noir » ironisa Harry.

-« C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi » dit Dumbledore, souriant à la remarque « Je t'ai trouvé ta nouvelle identité. Tiens »

Harry feuilleta un fichier contenant des photos et des informations.

-« Qui est-ce ? »

-« Voici Harrison Carter Scoffield III ou Junior. Fils du Capitaine Harrison Carter Scoffield II ou Senior, petit fils de l'Amiral Harrison Scoffield I ou Senior Senior » dit Dumbledore « Harry, pour les intimes »

-« Ils existent vraiment ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr. La famille existe depuis longtemps. Et durant le laps de temps où tu utiliseras cette identité, ils penseront que tu es vraiment de leur famille »

-« Je ne ressemble pas à ces hommes » s'étonna Harry.

-« Mais tu leur ressembleras bientôt » dit Dumbledore « Je ne vais pas te faire revenir à Poudlard sans modifier ton apparence. Harry Potter n'a aucun sosie ou jumeau »

-« Une seule catastrophe ambulante suffira » murmura Harry.

-« Tu n'es pas une catastrophe. Sauf pour Voldemort. Je veux que tu apprennes tout de cette identité. Je te poserais des colles, et on bavardera pour voir si tu es assez naturel. Ensuite, on modifiera ton apparence »

-« Et pour ma cicatrice ? Elle est reliée à Voldemort, il sait que je suis en vie »

-« Le sang de Sarah Sparrow, associé à celui de son oncle, ont permis de supprimer tout lien avec Voldemort »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial son sang ? Ce n'est même pas une sorcière ? » s'étonna Harry.

-« Je laisse Sarah ou son oncle t'expliquer ces choses. A moins que tu ne sois plus rapide à l'obtenir sans eux »

-« Facile à dire sans Hermione » pesta Harry, avant de se reprendre « Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Hermione n'était pas qu'une bibliothèque sur pattes pour moi. Mais elle savait mieux que personne se retrouver dans celle de Poudlard et amadouer Mme Pince »

-« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu le pensais » répondit Dumbledore « Je veux que tu portes ceci »

-« Un bracelet ? »

-« C'est John Knight qui te l'offre. Pardon, te le prête. Le temps de construire des barrières mentales »

-« Pourquoi, vous avez peur que Rogue ne découvre que je suis toujours en vie ? » tiqua Harry.

-« … Oui » répondit honnêtement Dumbledore « Pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance, Harry. Mais Voldemort pourrait briser son esprit au moindre doute. Moins il y aura de personne au courant, plus tu seras en sécurité »

-« Alors il ne faut pas que ma tante le rencontre »

-« Je sais toujours quand Severus vient me voir. Et je ne le vois jamais ici » répondit Dumbledore « Bien, apprenez cette biographie par cœur, Harry. Je vous laisse 2 jours pour cela »

-« Seulement ? »

-« Il y a beaucoup de travail de transformation, ensuite, sans parler de tes cours de rattrapage »

-« De rattrapage ? »

-« Oui, tu as suivi, pardon, ton nouveau toi, a suivi des cours avec Vit'Magic. Et il faut que tu sois au niveau »

-« Mais j'ai le niveau » s'indigna Harry « J'ai eu mes Buses, non ? »

-« Je parle du niveau de connaissance que tu es sensé avoir avec le programme de Vit'Magic. Les détails, Harry, tout se joue dans les détails. Il faudra donc que tu connaisses les cours dispensés par Vit'Magic, et la manière d'étudier, qui est différente de celle de Poudlard »

-« Génial ! » dit Harry « Au fait, vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué comment je suis arrivé ici »

-« Dans un cercueil » répondit simplement Dumbledore « Il le fallait bien, mais il était ensorcelé. Et l'avion qui le transportait était bien surveillé. Je l'ai réceptionné ici, en Angleterre. Ma Parole est encore prise en compte, ce qui est une bonne chose »

-« Vous avez de la chance, je dois mourir pour que la mienne le soit enfin »

-« Le Ministère »

-« Oui…. Vous deviez me parler de ce qui est arrivé entre mon évanouissement et mon départ »

-« Mais vous savez déjà tout. Le rituel de Miss Sparrow, utilisant son sang, a supprimé toute trace de poison dans ton corps. Le lien de votre cicatrice, aussi. John Knight a procédé aux cicatrisations de vos blessures à vous deux »

-« Et les fantômes ? »

-« Les vieilles maisons ont des planchers qui jouent un peu. Lorsque nous avons nettoyé la pièce, vos sangs se sont écoulés jusqu'au point le plus bas de la maison »

-« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir volatilisé ? »

-« D'après John Knight, le sang devait retourner à la terre. Votre méthode aurait été plus simple, mais il n'en a pas démordu. On a utilisé de l'eau pour nettoyer le plus important, et on a utilisé des charmes magiques pour qu'il n'y ait plus une seule goutte d'incrustée dans la maison » expliqua Dumbledore « C'est lorsque celle-ci c'est mise à trembler que j'ai eu connaissance de la Porte. Elle s'est refermée, le sort sur les fantômes s'est levé, et j'ai profité de la cohue général autour de cette affaire pour vous faire disparaître le plus rapidement possible »

-« Vous avez réagi plutôt vite. Une habitude du moment ? »

-« Il se fait tard, j'ai encore tant de choses à régler pour la rentrée…. Reposes-toi bien, Harry. Et apprends ton rôle »

Dumbledore se leva et sortit sur ces mots. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. D'accord, Dumbledore n'avait pas répondu. Mais sa fuite, car ça pouvait en être une, sonnait comme une affirmation. Peut-être…. Peut-être que quelque part, Ron, Hermione ou bien même les deux, étaient en vie. Et peut-être, peut-être que eux aussi allaient prendre une nouvelle apparence.

Prisonnier comme il l'était, sa seule chance de sortie était la rentrée à Poudlard. Regonflé par ce 2ème signe, Harry se mit à lire et relire la biographie de sa famille, et commença à préparer le rôle qu'il allait devoir interpréter à l'école. Il fallait quelque chose de proche de lui, sans l'être totalement. Il devait rester naturel tout en étant différent. A contrecœur, il fit une croix sur le Quidditch, où sa manière de voler serait trop repérable.

Il avait hâte de pouvoir chercher ses amis. Et en même temps, il avait peur de cette rentrée. Et s'il n'y avait pas d'autres nouveaux ?


	22. Chapitre 22 : Rentrée scolaire

**Chapitre 22 : Rentrée scolaire**

La rentrée scolaire arriva bien vite pour Harry. Il se sentait aussi anxieux que lors de sa première rentrée. Evidemment, les recommandations de Dumbledore sur le fait qu'il devait se surveiller constamment, pour ne pas se trahir, n'aidaient pas à se sentir en confiance.

Il avait passé la dernière semaine d'août à s'habituer à sa nouvelle apparence et à la garde-robe qui allait avec. Heureusement, pour les modifications, il s'était retrouvé face à un visage connu. Aaron McAllister était en fait un sorcier spécialisé dans le vol d'identité. Ce qui lui avait causé de nombreux problèmes dans sa jeunesse. Il adorait imiter les gens, sans utiliser de potion, mais lorsqu'il s'était cloné en un jeune ministre, il s'était attiré les foudres du Ministère américain. Et l'intervention de John Knight l'avait sauvé de justesse. Depuis, il s'était fait discret, mais donnait un coup de main aux personnes désireuses de changer de vie, à cause de risque pour leur vie, le plus souvent.

-« Donc John Knight est en quelque sorte le chef d'une organisation secrète ? »

-« Pas jusque-là quand même… Quand un moldu ou même un sorcier veut intégrer définitivement le monde sorcier, qu'il veut passer dans l'ombre. Le seul moyen sûr pour qu'on ne le chercher plus, c'est de l'avoir retrouvé. Ou plutôt d'avoir retrouvé ton corps. Ce que je fais le plus souvent, c'est transformé le corps d'une personne non réclamée ou qui en a fait don à la science, en une personne qui veut passer dans l'autre monde. Une potion est inutilisable, un sortilège doit être maintenu. Il reste donc l'amulette »

-« C'est ce que je vais avoir ? Ce n'est pas un peu gros ? »

-« J'en fais des très petites maintenant. En fait, j'agrandi quelque chose de petit, je l'ensorcèle et je lui rends sa taille »

-« Whah ! »

-« T'excite pas, surtout. J'avais l'habitude des blagues de courtes durées. Une journée, deux au maximum. Et pour les corps, qui sont inertes, c'est plus une illusion qu'autre chose »

-« Et pour moi ? »

-« Il faut une illusion modifiante, stable, durable et réaliste. Qui prenne en compte l'état physique dans lequel tu es. Si tu te blesses et que personne ne voit la coupure, on ne pensera pas que tu es blessé…. Et surtout, n'ayant pas besoin d'un apport magique du porteur ou de l'ensorceleur. Bref, c'est sensible »

-« Ça va marcher ? »

-« Bien sûr ! »

-« Vous en faites souvent ? »

-« Non, mais je me suis bien entraîner depuis deux semaines »

-« Sur mon rôle uniquement ? »

-« Il faut modifier des paramètres pour voir si le principe fonctionne en général. Se serait idiot de ne pouvoir faire qu'une seule identité, qui ne convienne pas. Ça le serait encore plus si ça n'était pas stable dans le temps »

-« Ouais » dit Harry, déçu que sa perche n'ait pas été attrapée.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Il en était donc là de ses réflexions sous sa nouvelle apparence quand un blondinet le bouscula violemment, sans s'excuser.

-« Hey, tu pourrais faire gaffe ! » s'indigna Harry.

-« Tu n'as qu'à pas être dans le chemin, abruti » répondit le blond, qui n'était autre que Draco Malfoy « Et tu bloques le passage, t'es pas le seul à en avoir l'utilité ! »

Sur ces mots, il fonça dans la barrière menant à la voie 9 ¾.

-« Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il est toujours comme ça » dit une fille derrière lui « Tu vas à Poudlard ? »

-« Euh… Ouais. C'est donc là, la voie où on doit se rendre ? »

-« Oui. Je suis Parvati Patil, et toi ? »

-« Harry… En fait, c'est Harrison Carter Scoffield troisième du nom. Mais on m'appelle Harry, c'est plus court »

-« En effet, quel nom à rallonge. Américain ? »

-« Ça s'entend tant que ça ? »

-« Léger. Allez, vient, on passe ! » dit Parvati en lui faisant traverser la barrière.

-« Whah ! » s'extasia Harry, se rappelant de son premier passage « C'est dingue, et ils ne voient rien, les autres ? »

-« Non, les moldus sont un peu stupides sur les bords »

-« Je suis moldu »

-« Si tu es ici, c'est que tu ne l'es pas » tiqua Parvati « Et ce n'était pas une insulte. Ils sont stupides dans le sens naïfs. Ils pensent qu'il n'y a qu'un seul monde, le leur »

-« Parvati ! » s'écria une fille.

-« Il faut que je te laisse…. Je suis à Gryffondor, j'espère t'y voir »

-« Ouais »

Harry souffla un bon coup, heureux d'avoir pu passer cette première épreuve sans trop de souci. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se fit entrer dedans par un autre chariot.

-« Je suis vraiment navrée. Désolée. Allez, dépêche-toi, il faut s'écarter du passage » entendit-il.

C'est une Ginny plus pâle que jamais qui le releva et l'écarta du passage, alors que le reste de la famille Weasley apparaissait. Harry eut une sueur froide le long du dos.

-« Je suis désolé » dit Harry « Je ne savais pas »

-« Y'a pas de malaise » fit Ginny « Je suis arrivée un peu vite »

-« Ginny ? »

-« Maman ! Je suis rentrée dans ce garçon et…. »

La suite de la conversation échappa à Harry, Mme Weasley écartait déjà sa fille et Fred et George lui lancèrent des regards courroucés. Au moins quelque chose qui ne changerait jamais. Harry observa un peu le quai, heureux de son anonymat. Puis il grimpa dans le train, et parcourut les couloirs. Le dernier wagon lui tendait les bras, mais il était déjà occupé.

-« Salut ! » dit-il.

-« 'lut ! » répondit le gars dans le wagon « Si c'est pour que je me tire, tu repasseras. Un connard de blondinet voulait prendre ce wagon pour lui tout seul. Si tu es dans le même cas, va voir ailleurs »

-« Non, je partagerais sans souci. Y'a des places de libres ? »

-« Pour sûr ! »

-« Ça te dérange si je m'installe ? »

-« Plus on est de fous, plus on rit » répondit le garçon de mauvais poil.

-« Je m'appelle Harrison Carter Scoffield, troisième du nom. Mais appelle-moi Harry »

-« Et ton nom, il rentre sur une carte de visite ? »

-« Je crois, oui ! Mais sur deux lignes au moins et de justesse ! »

-« Bien bonne ! » répondit le jeune homme, en souriant « Moi, c'est Aaron O'Sullivan ! »

-« Irlandais ? »

-« Un pur et dur ! » répondit Aaron en retirant son chapeau melon vert « Un roux de chez roux ! »

-« Dit, le blond, il était pas de cette taille-là, les cheveux très court, vêtus comme un prince, mais avec un bandeau sur l'œil, à la pirate ? »

-« T'es un de ces copains ? »

-« Non, mais il m'a déboité l'épaule quand j'essayais de comprendre comment arriver sur la voix 9 ¾ »

-« Nouveau ? »

-« Ouais, et toi ? »

-« Aussi ! Mon père est mort, accident de la route, et ma mère a trouvé du boulot à Londres. Alors j'ai changé d'école de magie. Parait que Poudlard c'est vachement grand »

-« T'as des infos ? »

-« On ne t'en a pas parlé ? »

-« Ma famille n'est pas sorcière. Enfin, ma mère est indienne »

-« J'avais crû le comprendre » dit Aaron en faisant bouger sa main devant son visage.

-« On ne renie pas ses gênes ! »

-« A qui le dis-tu ! » dit-il en pointant ses cheveux.

-« Ma mère, elle est morte d'un cancer. Mon père, mon géniteur plutôt, a bien voulu me reconnaître, quand j'étais plus petit, d'où le nom à rallonge à l'américaine. Puis ils se sont séparés, et il a refait sa vie avec une anglaise, et l'a suivi jusqu'ici. Il a accepté de s'occuper de moi, si je reste le plus loin possible de ses nouveaux enfants…. Histoire que je ne les contamine pas avec la magie »

-« Mort de rire. Il t'a sorti ça ? »

-« Non, mais il le pensait assez fort. Sa femme ignore qu'il a eu un fils, et ignore que la magie existe. Donc, me voilà embarqué pour Poudlard, Angleterre, alors que je suivais des cours par correspondance, dans la réserve où je vivais avec ma mère »

-« On est dans la même galère quoi ! » répondit Aaron « Serrons-nous les coudes ! »

-« Avec joie. Dis, puisque tu t'y connais, c'est quoi Gryffondor ? »

-« Euh… »

-« C'est l'une des maisons de Poudlard » répondit une personne qui venait de rentrer dans le compartiment « Dites, y'a une place de libre ? »

-« Si t'es un copain du pirate blond, non ! » répondit Aaron.

-« Non, c'est bon. Malfoy me déteste. Mais il déteste tout le monde. Et je suis à Gryffondor, lui est a Serpentard, les deux maisons sont de grandes rivales »

-« Donc, Gryffondor est une maison ? » demanda Harry, jouant l'ignorant.

-« Oui, il y en a quatre. Chacune avec des spécificités propres »

-« Assis-toi là, et explique-nous » dit Aaron « Tu commences à m'intéresser ! »

-« Ça vous dérange si des filles viennent ? Se sont des amies, et d'habitudes, avant…. D'habitude, on se réunissait ici »

-« D'habitude ? »

-« Le dernier compartiment est le plus recherché. Avant la mort de Harry, Ron et Hermione, c'était ici qu'ils voyageaient »

-« Tu étais un de leur ami ? » demanda Harry.

-« Ouais, je crois. Harry m'avait même envoyé un cadeau d'anniversaire. Alors je pense que je peux dire oui…. Mais pardon, je m'appelle Neville Longdubat »

-« Ravi de te rencontrer » dit Aaron « Je suis Aaron O'Sullivan, je viens d'Irlande, d'un petit collège de magie qui semblerait bien petit à côté des descriptions que j'ai lu de Poudlard. Et voici Harrison Carter Scoffield troisième du nom »

-« Mais appelle-moi Harrison. Sauf si tu te sens capable de m'appeler Harry »

-« Ça ira. Je ne fais pas une phobie des personnes qui portent les prénoms de mes amis décédés »

-« Neville, tu as trouvé de la place ? »

-« Ça vous dérange ? »

-« Non. Allez-y, vous avez l'air sympa ! » dit Aaron.

-« Vous êtes nouveau ? » demanda une blonde bizarre, avant que Neville ne fasse les présentations.

-« Ginny n'est pas avec toi ? »

-« Sa mère a encore des tas de recommandations à lui dire ! »

-« J'espère que reprendre un train-train scolaire lui fera du bien »

-« C'est qui Ginny »

-« Une amie » répondit Luna « Elle a perdu son frère, Ron. Elle le vit très mal, elle se sent fautive »

-« Ils se sont disputés un peu avant ? » demanda Aaron.

-« Comment tu le sais ? »

-« C'est le sentiment que j'ai par rapport à la mort de mon père. Je lui ai dit des horreurs, je lui ai fait la tête. Et le soir, il était tué sur la route, par un chauffard ivre »

-« Désolée pour ton père » dit une petite voix.

-« Vient Ginny, tu verras, ils ne sont pas méchants. Ils ont même renvoyé Malfoy qui voulait prendre le compartiment »

-« Vous vous êtes fait un ennemi » répondit Ginny en entrant à son tour « Tu m'aides Neville »

-« Attend, je t'aide, ça sera plus simple à deux » fit Harry « Et vous nous expliquerez tout sur Poudlard »

-« Ouais, y'a des épreuves de présélection ? »

-« Mes frères m'ont fait croire que je devrais montrer mes talents » dit Ginny « Et à Ron il lui avait fait croire qu'il faudrait combattre un troll ! »

-« Ce qu'il a fait ! » nota Neville.

-« Il faut se battre contre un troll ? »

-« Non… C'est une longue histoire. Disons que 2mois après la rentrée en 1ère année, Ron, Hermione et Harry ont affronté un troll, à eux trois, avec juste le sortilège Wingardium Leviosa » expliqua Neville « C'est après qu'ils sont devenus amis, ils étaient inséparables »

-« Et ils sont morts presque au même moment » pleurnicha Ginny « Désolée ! »

Elle sortit précipitamment du compartiment. L'ambiance retomba comme un soufflet.

-« J'y vais » dit Aaron « C'est souvent plus facile de parler avec un inconnu »

Harry se rapprocha de la porte, sortant Tocho de sa capuche pour ne pas l'écraser.

-« Il est trop mignon » dit Luna « C'est quoi comme race ? »

-« J'en sais rien, un bâtard peut-être » dit Harry en serrant les dents, à cause des griffes de Tocho dans sa cuisse.

-« Il a du caractère. Il s'appelle comment ? »

-« Tocho. Ça veut dire Puma, par chez moi » répondit Harry « Et vous, vous avez des animaux ? »

-« J'avais un crapaud, mais je l'ai perdu pour de bon. Harry avait une superbe chouette blanche. Elle était trop belle » dit Neville « Avec du caractère, elle aussi. Il n'y avait que Harry qui pouvait prendre le courrier »

-« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas adopté ? »

-« On ne sait pas où elle est. Peut-être que Dumbledore l'a laissé à la tante de Harry. Je l'ai vu aux enterrements »

-« Moi aussi. C'était dingue le nombre de personnes qui ont offert quelque chose à Harry pour son dernier voyage » dit Luna « Je me demande qui va oser prendre sa place d'Attrapeur »

-« Un Attrapeur, c'est quoi comme sport ? »

-« Du Quidditch, le sport des sorciers ! » s'étonna Luna « Tu ne connais pas ? »

-« C'est un truc avec des balais, c'est ça ? »

-« Oui » répondirent Luna et Neville, les yeux ronds.

-« On n'avait pas le droit aux balais, chez moi. J'ai lu de la théorie sur le vol sur balai. Mais je n'ai jamais pratiqué. Pour mon peuple, c'était un sport de sorciers blancs, c'était donc mauvais »

-« Ben il rate quelques chose, ton peuple ! » répondit Luna « Et parles-nous un peu plus de ta tribu. C'est vrai qu'il y a des rituels et que vous n'utilisez pas de baguette ? »

-« La magie indienne pure, n'en utilise pas. Elle se sert d'offrandes, de méditation, de rituels et d'incantations. Mais j'ai appris la magie avec une baguette, pour les cours, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement »

-« Et ce n'est pas trop dur de travailler à la maison ? Je crois que je dormirais toute la journée moi »

-« Pas avec ma mère. Elle avait l'habitude de bien me surveiller, donc ça va, je n'ai pas trop été feignant. Mais y'a des jours, j'aurais bien reporté les cours au lendemain » répondit Harry, en riant.

-« Tu m'étonnes » dit Aaron en revenant « Luna, elle a besoin de toi, un truc de fille »

-« D'accord »

-« Elle va mieux ? »

-« Elle avait besoin de parler un peu » dit-il.

-« Excusez-moi, reste-t-il des places libres chez vous ? C'est rempli partout » dit une fille.

-« Oui, Harry, tu m'aides à monter sa malle ? »

-« Oui »

-« Merci beaucoup. J'ai du la trainer dans tout le couloir »

-« Tu aurais pu utiliser un sort de lévitation » dit Neville « L'année scolaire vient de commencer, tu n'aurais pas eu de souci »

-« Quelle idiote je fais ! » répondit la fille « Je n'y ai même pas pensé. A mon école, on arrivait avec la malle accrochée au balai »

-« Et tu viens d'où ? »

-« De Suisse. Mes parents sont partis faire une tournée avec l'orchestre national. J'ai donc atterri chez ma grand-mère, qui ne jure que par Poudlard. Et me voilà ici ! »

-« C'est une bonne école, Poudlard » dit Ginny, de retour « Tu verras, c'est sympa »

-« Merci…. Oh, attend, pour les cernes, j'ai une lotion du tonnerre…. Je l'ai mise où ? » dit la fille de suisse en fouillant dans son sac à main « La voici ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Tu n'as besoin que d'une pression pour les deux yeux »

-« Merci » dit Ginny en repartant pour les toilettes, alors que le train démarrait enfin.

-« Tu t'habilles comme ça tous les jours ? » demanda Aaron, une fois qu'elle fut assise.

-« Et toi, tu te prends tous les jours pour un farfadet ? »

-« C'est ma tenue préféré. Et toi ? »

-« Ma tenue du dimanche, à l'école » répondit la jeune fille.

-« Et si on admettait qu'on est tous bien dans nos chaussures et qu'on passait à autre chose ? » demanda Harry.

-« Adjugé ! » fit Ginny en entrant « Si vous vous chamaillez à la moindre occasion, vous allez vite vous faire repérer ! C'est génial ta crème »

-« Merci »

-« Je m'appelle Virginia Weasley. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Ginny. Et toi ? »

-« Ermangarde Del Oro » répondit-elle « Mais tout le monde m'appelle Ermie. Et pour le prénom, je suis la première à demander des réclamations à ma mère »

-« C'est sympa, Ermangarde » dit Luna « C'est aussi bizarre que Hermione, et en même temps, tu es sûre d'être la seule »

-« Parce que Luna c'est courant, peut-être ? » demanda Ginny « On est dans le monde sorcier, les prénoms bizarres, ça court les rues !... Alors, expliquez-moi, vous venez d'où ? C'était comment vos écoles ? Et les profs ? »

Les garçons laissèrent la parole à Ermangarde « Ermie », qui leur expliqua les raisons de son arrivée à Poudlard, et les raisons de sa tenue (une robe blanche à dentelle, très stylée début du XX° siècle, pour jeune fille), ainsi que les différentes tenues de son école. Elle leur présenta Pitou, son chat noir aux reflets argentés, ressemblant à une boule de poil passée au sèche-linge. Dans son pensionnat pour jeunes filles de bonnes familles, on étudiait les cours moldus et les cours sorciers. Ils étaient faits pour les familles aisées et à réputation, qui ne voulaient pas qu'on sache que leur fille était une sorcière, sans pour autant renier cette partie de sa personnalité. Il y avait des filles de ministres, de diplomates, de grands patrons ou de stars du show-bizz. Sa meilleure amie était la fille d'une présentatrice très connue en Argentine, mais le nom ne disait rien à personne. Elle finit en lissant les plis de sa robe et en vérifiant sa coiffure avec un miroir de poche.

-« Désolée ! » fit-elle en se rendant compte du regard des autres « Je vérifie mes cheveux, parce qu'une peste de dernière année m'a jeté un sort avant de partir. Elle m'a pris en grippe dès le début, et c'était réciproque. Quand tu as les cheveux qui se mettent à jouer les serpents de la Méduse, ça fait peur à tout le monde »

-« Et tu crois que le sort est passé ? » demandèrent Ginny et Luna, intéressées.

-« J'ai payé assez cher une lotion pour cela ! J'espère que la femme à qui je l'ai acheté, sur le Chemin de Traverse, s'y connaît vraiment bien »

-« Au pire, tu portes plainte ! » dit Luna « Mon père travaille dans un journal, il dirige le journal. Il pourra t'appuyer »

-« J'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas jusque-là ! »

-« C'est à moi, non ? » demanda Aaron, pour couper la conversation qui avait dévié.

Aaron venait d'un petit village au milieu de la lande irlandaise. Il leur décrivit avec précision et exaltation son petit village de fermier, où son père était médecin. Ginny buvait ses paroles, et Luna n'était pas loin d'être dans le même état. Il leur parla ensuite de sa petite école moldue, où il avait passé toute son enfance, et de ses premiers devoirs de sorcellerie. Puis il leur parla de son passage dans un collège pour sorcier, un pensionnat pour garçon, qu'il avait détestait dès le premier jour et qu'il détestait encore, à cause de la mauvaise ambiance. Il avait donc fait sa dernière année à la maison, parce que sa mère s'était inquiétait de ses piètre résultats. Harry le rejoignit pour les cours par correspondance, et l'importance d'être cadré.

Harry avait l'impression étrange de connaître Aaron depuis toujours, bien que se soit la première fois qu'il le voyait. C'était quelque chose dans sa manière de regarder Ginny, dans sa manière de bouger les mains. Evidemment, il était bien plus loquace que Ron, et ses blagues faisaient vraiment rire les filles. Mais quand il perdit plusieurs parties d'échec face à Ginny, Harry se serait tapé la tête contre la vitre de dépit.

Quand à Ermangarde, elle parlait de potins et de modes avec Luna, ou de plantes et lotions avec Neville, tout en démêlant la fourrure de son chat. Harry était le moins entreprenant des nouveaux, et lorsque Ginny lui proposa de prendre sa place aux échecs, il y vit une opportunité de se montrer ouvert.

-« Tu sais jouer ? »

-« Un petit peu, j'avais un jeu d'échec sur l'ordinateur à la maison. Mon père avait un jour dit à ma mère que c'est un jeu de gentlemen, elle a pensait qu'il fallait donc que j'apprenne à me débrouiller un minimum. Mais je crois que je suis une nullité ! »

-« Elle joue bien, Ginny »

-« Apparemment »

-« Elle a de qui tenir » répondit Aaron.

-« Pardon ? »

-« Elle m'a parlé un peu de son frère, elle a appris à jouer avec lui »

-« Il était bon ? »

-« D'après ce qu'elle dit… A toi d'ouvrir »

-« Alors si je me rappelle bien, j'avance de 2 cases mon premier pion »

Harry se plongea dans la partie. Tocho pesait dans son dos, il était retourné dormir dans sa capuche, après avoir salué le chat d'Ermangarde. Alors qu'il jouait comme il le faisait avec Ron, Aaron réalisa une combinaison qu'Harry reconnue comme la préférée de son ami, et se terminant par un échec et mât. Harry cogitait très vite : quelles étaient les probabilités pour qu'un inconnu utilise la combinaison de Ron ? Harry tenta de parer l'attaque, mais il se retrouva quand même perdant.

-« Belle combinaison » lança-t-il.

-« Oh, merci ! » répondit Aaron « Je l'ai lu dans le dernier Echec Magazine. Tu connais ? »

-« Non, c'est sympa ? »

-« Ça dépend. En général, oui. Quand ton père te fait faire une interro dessus ensuite, ça l'est beaucoup moins »

-« Je me doute. Tu m'offres une revanche ? »

-« Avec plaisir ! »

Harry, qui avait souvent joué avec Ron ou qui l'avait observé un peu, tenta de forcer Aaron à faire une autre combinaison de Ron, mais Pitou sauta sur l'échiquier et renversa les pièces. Il regardait avec intérêt ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur : le ciel s'était obscurci à un point, qu'on aurait crû être à une heure entre chien et loup alors qu'on devait être en début d'après-midi.

-« Ça va tomber sévère » dit Luna « J'espère que vous n'aurez pas à traverser le lac, comme tous les nouveaux. Parce que vous finirez trempés »

-« Il vaut mieux enfiler nos tenues » dit Ginny « Les garçons, vous sortez ? »

-« Oui » répondit Neville, en se levant « C'est une bonne idée de se changer maintenant »

Ils attendirent dans le couloir pendant que les filles se changeaient, mais la tempête semblait attirer les requins. Malfoy et sa bande se dirigeaient vers eux.

-« Ça sent mauvais » dit Neville, en tapotant une sorte de code sur la vitre.

Ginny apparut enfin, habillées un peu en désordre mais habillée. Luna et Ermangarde sortirent à sa suite.

-« Dégage, Weasley, j'ai un compte à régler »

-« Tu le régleras ailleurs » répondit Ginny « Lorsque tu arrêteras de jouer au pipi-rates »

-« Tu vas le… »

-« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda une voix « Séparez-vous, maintenant. En tant que préfet-en-chef, je vous l'ordonne. Obéissez si vous ne voulez pas faire perdre des points à votre maison »

-« Venez » pesta Draco « On réglera ça, ailleurs »

-« Vous allez bien Virginia ? » demanda le préfet.

-« Oui, oui » répondit Ginny, qui s'évanouie.

-« Je te tiens » dit Aaron, la rattrapant de justesse « Ermangarde, tu n'aurais pas des sels avec toi ? »

-« Si, dans mon sac »

-« Il faut qu'elle voit l'infirmière » dit le préfet, qui devait être de Serdaigle d'après sa tenue.

-« Elle a eu beaucoup d'émotions fortes en peu de temps » dit Luna « Et elle n'a rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours, je crois. Le chariot va bientôt arrivé, non ? On lui donnera des Chocogrenouilles »

-« Je repasserais d'ici 1h, pour voir comment elle va. S'il le faut, j'enverrai un hibou-express à l'infirmière de l'école »

-« C'est bon, ça va » dit Ginny, qui était revenue à elle grâce aux sels « Le chocolat sera très bien, désolée de vous avoir inquiété »

-« Je vais garder Draco Malfoy à l'œil, et je préviendrais le directeur qu'il abuse de son pouvoir de préfet » répondit le Préfet-en-chef « Reposez-vous. Et toutes mes condoléances pour vôtre frère. Tout Serdaigle est peiné par sa disparition »

-« Merci » répondit Ginny.

-« Tiens, j'ai des sandwiches » dit Ermangarde « Ils sont aux crudités, mais ça te fera déjà ça de pris »

-« Je ne veux pas abuser » répondit Ginny, qui céda sous la pression du groupe.

-« Un préfet, c'est comme un responsable de classe ? » demanda Ermangarde.

-« Non, c'est un responsable de maison. Ils sont choisis en 5ème année normalement, et pour leur mérite le plus souvent » expliqua Luna « Un garçon, et une fille. Les Préfets-en-chef sont choisis parmi les préfets, en 7ème année. Se sont des postes très courus, surtout parce qu'on peut se balader après les couvre-feux sans trop de problème, qu'on a une salle de bain particulière et qu'on peut enlever des points aux autres maisons »

-« Ron et Hermione étaient nos préfets » dit Neville « Je ne sais pas qui va les remplacer. S'ils avaient déjà été choisi, on aurait dû les voir »

-« Salut ! »

-« Salut ! Ginny, tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

-« Lavande…. » gémit Ginny « Ça va, j'ai juste été un peu faible »

-« Reste allongée. Attend, je vais te relever la tête » dit Lavande en posant la tête de Ginny sur ses genoux, et s'asseyant juste à côté de Aaron « Bonjour, moi c'est Lavande Brown, j'espère que tu seras à Gryffondor, c'est la meilleure maison »

-« Elle a l'air accueillante » répondit Aaron, en essayant de sourire.

-« Et tu es ? »

-« Pardon. Aaron »

-« Enchantée, Aaron. Tu permets que je t'appelle Ron ? »

-« Je préfèrerais pas ! »

-« Dehors » demanda calmement mais avec fermeté Ermangarde.

-« Pardon ? »

-« Dehors ! Vous m'avez bien entendu. Ginny vient de faire un malaise, elle a besoin de calme et de repos. Retournez dans votre compartiment, vous aurez toutes l'année pour draguer les garçons »

-« Pour qui tu te prends, toi ? » demanda Parvati.

-« Je me prends pour quelqu'un qui pense aux autres, et à Ginny en particulier » répondit Ermangarde « Faut-il à ce point être égoïste pour tenter de se caser alors qu'elle va si mal ? Sa santé ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça ? »

-« Tu veux les garder pour toi, c'est ça ? » demanda Lavande en se levant brusquement, envoyant presque valser Ginny « Comme Hermione avec Harry et Ron, ils n'étaient qu'à…. »

_Paf._

Ginny s'était levée et venait de gifler Lavande.

-« Je t'interdit de dire du mal d'Hermione. Elle avait plus de classe que tu n'en auras jamais » siffla Ginny.

-« Encore ! » dit le préfet, qui était revenu à cause de la dispute « Vous deux, dans votre compartiment, ou je vous retire des points »

-« D'accord » dit Lavande.

-« Quand à vous, je vous demande du silence. Changez-vous dans les toilettes et silence ! » dit le Préfet « Virginia, vous avez mangé un peu ? »

-« Ermangarde m'a donné des sandwiches, et on attend le chariot de friandises pour le chocolat »

-« Parfait. Reposez-vous, maintenant. On a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, et la tempête va retarder notre arrivée »

-« Merci » dit Ginny.

-« Ouf, on l'a échappé belle » dit Luna qui refermait la porte « Il t'a a la bonne, c'est cool »

-« Il doit déjà penser à sa sortie de Poudlard »

-« Ne voit pas tout le monde comme ton frère Percy. Ok, venir à l'enterrement et faire comme si tout était pardonné, ce n'était pas très fin. Mais les gens ne sont pas tous attiré par toi pour les relations de ton père. Regarde, moi, je n'en ai rien à faire »

-« Et moi aussi ! » dit Neville.

-« Quand à nous, c'est toi qui est venue à notre rencontre » continua Harry « Mais si je peux avoir de bonnes adresses, je suis partant ! »

-« D'accord, d'accord » dit Ginny, souriant à cause de la remarque de Harry « Je vais essayer »

-« En tout cas, j'en connais deux qui auraient aimé que tu ne sois pas là » dit Ermangarde « Et dire que si je vais à Gryffondor, je vais devoir être avec elles, bonjour le cadeau »

-« Parvati est sympa. C'est Lavande qui est collante » dit Ginny « Bon, et si on changeait de sujet. Une bataille explosive, ça vous va ? »

-« Il a dit silence »

-« Il voulait dire : pas de nouvel affrontement » dit Ginny « Tant qu'on reste tranquille, ça va. Et puis, on peut quand même jouer, non ? Il m'a à la bonne, comme tu dis ! »

-« Ça se passe comment la répartition, au fait ? » demanda Aaron

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

La fin du voyage se passa dans le calme, tout relatif, des parties successives de batailles explosives. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent sur le quai de Poudlard, le vent soufflait si fort qu'il couvrait le son de leur voix, mais celle d'un géant sorti de nulle part passa sans souci.

-« Les nouveaux de tous âges, avec moi. Les autres, montez dans les carrioles, et vite » dit Hagrid « Vous êtes les trois nouveaux de 6ème année ? »

-« Oui »

-« Bon, tenez bien vos animaux, vos malles seront à Poudlard avant vous. On va avoir une mauvaise traversée » dit Hagrid en comptant les élèves de 1ère année « Je suis Rubeus Hagrid. Gardien de Clé et des Lieux à Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais perdu d'élève jusque-là, et je ne compte pas en perdre aujourd'hui. Une fois dans les canots, vous devez garder vos mains et autres membres à l'intérieur du bateau. Je ne plaisante pas, si vous tombez à l'eau par ce temps, personne ne sait si on pourra vous remonter…. Je vois qu'on s'est bien compris. Alors, on met sa main sur l'épaule de l'élève précédent. Les 6ème, vous fermerez la marche. Allez, plus vite nous serons rentrés, plus vite nous serons à l'abri de cette pluie ! »

Ermangarde, Aaron et Harry fermèrent donc la marche, jusqu'aux canots. Harry se souvenait de sa première traversée, qui avait été si paisible comparée à celle qu'il allait avoir. Serrant leurs capes autour d'eux et s'accrochant les uns aux autres pour ne pas se perdre jusqu'aux canots, les élèves marchaient à la file indienne dans une forêt vraiment sombre. Harry se souvint qu'ils avaient vu le château avant d'être sur l'eau, et il tenta de le voir à travers le feuillage. Il remarqua alors que ses deux nouveaux amis en faisaient de même. Ermangarde laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu'ils le virent et c'est alors qu'Hagrid annonça qu'on voyait Poudlard et que les 1ères années s'extasièrent comme ils purent face à cette situation, avant de monter prudemment dans les barques.

Mais pour Harry, une seule question restait en suspend : Ermangarde avait-elle soupiré parce qu'elle avait vu Poudlard avant que le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux qu'était Hagrid ne le révèle, ou pour une autre raison ? Parce que si elle l'avait déjà vu, sans jamais être venu, c'était impossible. Alors que si elle avait déjà été élève à Poudlard, ça prendrait tout son sens. Ça voudrait dire que Hermione est bien en vie, là, devant lui. Ron et Hermione pouvaient être en vie, là, dans le même rafiot de fortune que lui.

Il sentit un coup de tête de la part de Tocho, et se calma : il lui fallait d'autres preuves en plus de son intuition. Mais plus ça allait, plus il sentait qu'il avait raison, seulement il allait devoir les coincer car eux aussi devaient le croire mort et se croire mutuellement mort, de surcroit. Et ils devaient eux aussi se protéger, comme lui. Et un trio de nouveau, remplaçant l'ancien, c'était loin de passer inaperçu. Il y avait trop d'obstacle maintenant, mais Harry avait toute l'année pour les prendre en faute. Car peu importait le Quidditch, ses notes ou même les filles. Ou encore Voldemort. Si ses amis étaient en vie, là, juste devant lui, il le découvrirait. Et Ron serait le plus facile à battre au jeu du cache-cache d'identité, Hermione savait trop se contrôler pour laisser voir une ouverture. Mais pas avec Ron en face, pas lors d'une dispute, et il y en aurait plus tôt que tard, à voir ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train. Et il serait là, oui, il serait là quand ils se disputeront, il serait là pour les prendre en traitre.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Que de nouveautés

**Chapitre 23 : Que de nouveautés**

Après une traversée digne des montagnes russes, les nouveaux élèves entrèrent dans le château, passèrent par les corridors et arrivèrent comme la première fois à une salle où les rejoignit le professeur McGonagall.

-« Comment s'est passée la traversée, Hagrid ? »

-« Bien, ils sont un peu secoués mais surtout trempés, professeur »

-« Je vais arranger ça » répondit le professeur McGonagall en levant sa baguette « Nous ne voulons pas que vous attrapiez mal dès le début de l'année. Vous êtes les nouveaux élèves de 6ème année, c'est bien ça ? »

-« Oui, professeur » répondit Ermangarde « Professeur ? »

-« Je suis le professeur McGonagall, sous-directrice de Poudlard, directrice de la Maison Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose »

-« Enchantée » répondit Ermangarde en faisant une révérence.

-« La flatterie ne vous mènera à rien avec moi » répondit le professeur, mais un petit sourire disait le contraire.

Ermangarde avait déjà un professeur dans sa poche, et au regard que lui lança Aaron, elle avait une personne qui ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement cette flatterie.

-« Soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous y passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison à sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé aux cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard… »

Harry arrêta d'écouter le discours d'introduction de son professeur. Il préféra observer la réaction des élèves. Les premières années étaient pour la plupart effrayés, bien qu'il y ait déjà quelques affinités visibles par la constitution de petits groupes. Quand aux deux autres élèves de 6ème, Ermangarde était très attentive et buvait les paroles de la directrice adjointe. Aaron semblait fort intéressé par la porte qui se trouvait derrière le professeur. Harry entendait distinctement le brouhaha de la Grande Salle, malgré les paroles du professeur.

-« La Cérémonie de la Répartition débutera dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qu'il vous reste pour soigner votre tenue » termina le Professeur « Je reviendrais vous chercher quand tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi en silence »

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, Ermangarde se refit une beauté pendant que Aaron et Harry se donnaient mutuellement leur avis sur leur présentation. Le silence n'était pas présent. Les jeunes élèves regardaient les plus âgés comme si leur présence était étrange. Mais tous se posait des questions sur la manière dont se passait la Répartition.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, et une boule se forma dans la gorge de Harry : et s'il n'était réparti nulle part ? Ou pire, et s'il était envoyé à Serpentard cette fois ? Comment ferait-il pour vivre avec Draco Malfoy ? Survivrait-il une seule nuit à Serpentard ?

Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il passait à travers un fantôme. Celui de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui plus est.

-« Ne peux-tu faire attention ? »

-« Veuillez l'excuser, cher fantôme » répondit Ermangarde « Il n'a pas eu la chance de fréquenter des être aussi intéressant que vous »

-« Quelle charmante enfant » répondit Nick « Je me présente, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, pour vous servir »

-« Ermangarde DelOro » répondit-elle en faisant une révérence « Etes-vous le fameux Sir de Mimsy-Porpington que l'on mit des heures à décapiter »

-« C'est exact. Mais j'aurais aimé qu'ils finissent le travail »

-« Et vous auriez été comme tous ces fantômes sans tête, la cherchant au moindre coup de vent. Ou jouant avec. Quel manque de retenu pour des hommes aussi distingués. Mais pas vous, vous restez digne et intègre jusque dans la mort »

-« Agréable, vraiment agréable…. Jeune fille, j'espère que vous serez dans ma Maison, à Gryffondor. Nous pourrons plus aisément converser »

-« Se serait un honneur que de faire partie des vôtres » répondit Ermangarde

Aaron levait les yeux au ciel face à autant cirage de pompe. Elle était très douée, Harry devait le reconnaître. Hermione ne se serait jamais permis ce genre de remarque, il en était certain. Ermangarde avait donc un nouvel allié dans Poudlard, et le professeur McGonagall ne lui lança aucun regard glacial lorsqu'elle se mit en rang avec les élèves de 1ère année, ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour Nick, Harry ou Aaron.

Harry pensait que l'ordre de passage serait les premières années puis les nouveaux, mais l'ordre fut banalement alphabétique. Ermangarde resta une bonne minute sous le Choixpeau avant d'être envoyé à Gryffondor, où Ginny et Neville l'accueillirent avec joie. Puis vint le tour de Aaron, qui fut plus qu'expéditif, il rejoignit lui aussi Gryffondor, où Lavande le colla sans retenue aucune. Le tour de Harry arriva enfin, et c'est avec angoisse qu'il s'assit sur le tabouret. Mais comme pour Aaron, à peine le Choixpeau fut-il posé sur sa tête qu'il l'envoya à Gryffondor.

Harry était tellement heureux qu'il faillit partir avec le Choixpeau, ce qui amusa l'assemblée. Il trouva une place entre Seamus et Neville, et ne s'intéressa plus à la Répartition. Avoir été envoyé aussi rapidement à Gryffondor le soulageait d'un poids énorme : il n'était plus aussi proche de Voldemort maintenant, il était bel et bien le fils de 2 Gryffondors.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

La cérémonie était finie depuis longtemps, et le repas touchait à sa fin. Les élèves de Gryffondor furent conviés à attendre que la Grande Salle se vide, leur Directrice ayant quelques mots à leur dire.

-« Comme vous le savez tous » commença le Professeur « Nous avons perdu 3 membres importants de notre maison cet été…. 3 amis, 3 camarades…. Des membres de la famille…. Bien que la peine et la douleur soit encore présente dans nos cœurs, et le sera encore longtemps, nous devons regarder vers l'avenir. C'est pour cela que je tenais à vous parlez à tous. Tout d'abord, nous avons perdu de nombreux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, et le directeur nous a donné la priorité pour les qualifications. Aucun de vous ne pourra être retenu durant les semaines de sélection, si vous participez aux sélections. Mais si vous avez une retenue, vous devrez la faire. Il n'y aura pas de passe-droit, juste un report de date, et uniquement pour les soirs où il y aura une sélection de programmée…. Pour bien prendre en main notre équipe, j'ai nommé Katie Bell (1) au poste de Capitaine. Je suis sûre que vous saurez trouver le bon équilibre entre votre scolarité et le Quidditch, Katie. Venez me voir dès que vous aurez décidé des dates de sélections »

-« Oui, Professeur »

-« Passons aux choix des Préfets, pour que vous puissiez aller dormir. Normalement, on doit choisir parmi les élèves entrant en 5ème année, mais se sont des élèves de 6èmes années que nous avons perdu. Le choix s'est donc avéré difficile, entre les résultats scolaires, l'assiduité en cours, et d'autres petits points du même genre, l'âge, la maturité, la responsabilité…. Neville Longdubat, vous voici Préfet de Gryffondor » dit le Professeur McGonagall en lui tendant son insigne « Veuillez fermer la bouche, Mr Longdubat. Si nous vous avons choisi, c'est parce que nous savons que vous avez les capacités d'écoute nécessaire pour être un bon Préfet. Et pour ce qui est de votre timidité, les professeurs sont d'accord sur le fait que vous prendrez rapidement confiance en vous, surtout le Professeur Pomfresh »

Harry lança un regard de biais vers Seamus et Dean, et à leurs têtes, il comprit qu'aucun des deux ne s'étaient attendus à ce que se soit lui qui soit nommé Préfet. Mais Neville avait beau ne pas être très fort à l'école, il ne faisait pas tout exploser et il avait pris confiance en lui depuis l'année dernière. Harry était certain qu'il lui faudrait que peu de chose pour que cette confiance soit visible aussi pour les autres.

-« Quand à notre Préfète…. Après Hermione Granger, il était difficile de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi respectueux du règlement, sachant aussi quand il est bon de l'enfreindre, une personne terre-à-terre, pleine d'allant, capable d'écouter les autres mais aussi capable de faire preuve de rigueur… »

Lavande bombait déjà le torse, mais Harry ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi elle correspondait au profil demandé par le Professeur McGonagall.

-« Aussi, avec l'accord de notre directeur, notre nouvelle Préfète, cette main de fer dans un gant de velours, sera une élève de 5ème année »

-« Quoi ? » l'interrompit Lavande.

-« De cette manière, la perte d'élève de 6ème année sera remplacée par un élève de 6ème année, et la nomination d'un élève de 5ème année, sera conservée…. » dit le professeur McGonagall en passant outre la réflexion de Lavande « Ginevra Weasley, nous sommes tous certains que vous remplirez ce rôle à merveille, comme trois de vos frères avant vous »

-« Mais, professeur… » gémit Lavande.

-« Si vous avez des réclamations à faire, Melle Brown, venez dans mon bureau après, je vous expliquerais les raisons de ce choix, si vous y tenez »

-« Oui, Professeur » répondit Lavande en fusillant du regard Ginny.

Celle-ci ne savait plus où se mettre, si ses frères l'apprenaient, elle allait en entendre parler pendant des années.

-« Professeur ? » demanda timidement Ginny.

-« Oui ? »

-« Pourrions-nous avoir le mot de passe ? Les cours commencent demain, et les 1ères années sont sans doute fatigué par le voyage et la traversée du lac »

-« Le mot de passe est : Myosotis Arvensis » répondit le Professeur.

-« Ne m'oubliez pas » murmura Neville, en se levant « Les premières années, suivez-moi, nous allons dans notre salle commune »

Neville sortit avec les premières années et d'autres élèves, désireux de se coucher rapidement. Ermangarde et Aaron se levèrent, et Harry se rappela qu'il devait apprendre le chemin.

-« Je vais vous montrer le chemin » dit Ginny en regardant les 3 nouveaux « Je ne sais pas quelles options vous avez prises, si vous avez un problème pour vous orientez, demandez à Neville, ou alors aux tableaux si vous avez des cours différents »

-« Nous aurons les emplois du temps quand ? » demanda Ermangarde.

-« Demain matin, normalement. Evidemment, cela dépendra de vos options »

-« D'accord. Et qui sont les professeurs » demanda Ermangarde.

-« En potion, le Professeur Rogue, directeur de Serpentard, normalement. Se sera par-là, dans les cachots. En Botanique, le Professeur Chourave, directrice de Poufsouffle, dans les serres, à l'extérieur. Pour ce qui est de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et les Soins aux Créatures, j'ignore qui sera en charge de ces cours, il manquait des professeurs à la table, et s'il n'y a pas eu d'annonce ce soir, c'est peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés…. Il parait que le poste de Défense est maudit car cela fait des années qu'aucun professeur y travaille plus d'un an »

-« Cool » fit Aaron.

-« Y'a eu des morts »

-« Pas cool »

-« En parlant de trucs pas cools » dit Harry « Le regard que t'a lancé cette Lavande était lourd de sens »

-« Lavande est une idiote. Je crois que si McGonagall ne l'a pas choisie, c'est qu'elle est trop portée sur la divination. J'aurais pensé que Parvati aurait le poste »

-« Ça ne te dérange pas de reprendre le poste de ton frère ? » demanda Aaron.

-« Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore » répondit Ginny en ayant un petit rire forcé « Je suppose qu'ils ont voulu que je m'occupe l'esprit, d'éviter de trop penser »

-« Il faudra quand même faire ton deuil à un moment ou à un autre » dit Ermangarde « Repousser le travail ce n'est pas bon, tu sais »

-« J'ai eu plein de médicomages qui m'ont parlé du travail de deuil, merci…. J'ai même droit à des passages obligés chez Mme Pomfresh jusqu'à Noël »

-« Moi aussi » dit Aaron « A cause de mon père »

-« A cause de ma mère pour moi » dit Harry.

-« On arrive » dit Ginny, alors qu'ils arrivaient au portrait de la Grosse Dame « Bonsoir »

-« Le mot de passe s'il vous plait »

-« Myosotis Arvensis » dit Ginny.

-« Après-vous » répondit le portrait en ouvrant la porte.

D'autres élèves arrivèrent après eux, mais tous montèrent rapidement se coucher. Neville descendit chercher Harry et Aaron, tandis que Ginny accompagnait Ermangarde jusque dans sa chambre.

-« Vous arriverez à trouver le chemin de la Grande Salle ? » demanda Neville.

-« Oui, sans problème » dit Aaron « Ginny a pris son temps pour qu'on repère bien le chemin…. Ginny ou Ginevra ? »

-« Ginny, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle tous » répondit Neville.

-« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être préfet ? » demanda Harry.

-« Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout en fait. J'aurais cru que Dean serait nommé… Vos malles sont déjà arrivées, vous aurez les places de Harry et Ron. Vos bagages ont été placés devant les lits. Dean et Seamus voudraient voir si vous changeriez de place avec eux »

-« Pourquoi ? Leurs lits ne leur plaisent plus ? » demanda Aaron alors qu'ils rentraient dans la chambre.

Et effectivement, Dean et Seamus étaient assis sur les lits d'Harry et de Ron. Et Harry n'apprécia pas du tout cela.

-« Salut ! Je suis Dean et voici Seamus »

-« Ce n'est pas ma malle ça ? » demanda Aaron en voyant que ses affaires étaient au pied du lit de Seamus.

-« Si, pourquoi, y'a un problème ? » demanda Seamus.

-« Laisse tomber Aaron, s'ils veulent prendre le lit des morts, ça les regarde. Chez moi, ça porte malheur » dit Harry en ouvrant sa malle.

-« Ouais, laisse tomber Aaron » s'amusa Dean.

-« J'espère que tu as vu juste et que ça porte vraiment malheur » murmura Aaron, qui avait le lit entre celui de Neville et celui de Harry.

-« Ben je suis content qu'il n'y ait pas de problème » dit Neville.

-« Alors Neville, on va pouvoir faire des nuits blanches, hein ! »

-« Tant que vous n'empêchez personne de dormir, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez avec votre santé. Mais si vous posez des problèmes aux autres, je serais obligé de vous enlever des points ou de vous mettre des heures de colles »

-« Sans déc' ! »

-« J'ai pas choisi d'être Préfet » se défendit Neville « Mais moi je ne ferais pas de Quidditch. Alors entrez dans l'équipe et laissez-moi être Préfet tranquillement »

-« T'énerves pas » lui dit Aaron « Ils doivent croire que prendre un lit leur amènera une place dans votre équipe »

-« Tu ne te présentes pas Neville ? »

-« Oh non ! La première fois que j'ai essayé le balai, je me suis casser le bras. Alors non merci » répondit Neville en sortant ses affaires « Et vous, vous allez essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe »

-« Pourquoi pas » répondit Aaron « Faut bien essayer de s'intégrer, et le sport est le meilleur moyen pour ça »

-« Et toi Harry ? » demanda Dean, intéressé par leur conversation.

-« Je n'ai jamais volé sur un balai. Je ne sais que tenir sur un cheval »

-« Tu vas essayer quand même ? » demanda Aaron « Que je ne sois pas le seul nouveau »

-« Pourquoi pas ! » répondit Harry, ayant remarqué le petit mouvement de tête de Aaron « Comme tu dis, faut essayer de s'intégrer…. La salle de bain est par où ? »

Le comportement de Dean et de Seamus avait énervé Harry, il espérait vraiment qu'ils se planteraient à la sélection rien que pour ça. En même temps, cela lui donnait la possibilité de mieux rentrer dans son personnage. Il ne savait pas par contre ce que penserait Dumbledore de son initiative concernant le Quidditch. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait s'en tenir loin, mais c'était vraiment un truc qui lui plaisait, et à y réfléchir, il n'aurait jamais pu passer le reste de sa scolarité à regarder les matchs depuis les bancs. Il fallait juste qu'il essaie de ne pas trop en faire. Il se promit de demander de l'aide à Ginny pour parfaire son rôle du parfait inculte en vol sur balai.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Au matin, l'orientation de son lit dérangea un peu Harry. Il grogna, s'étira, et vérifia avec un petit miroir qu'il avait bien la bonne tête. Puis il se leva, alla se rafraichir et s'habilla. Il refit son lit, et se plaça en position pour entrer en méditation. Il était tôt, même très tôt. Ses camarades de classes dormaient encore profondément, en dehors de Aaron, qui semblait très agité dans son sommeil. Tellement agité qu'Harry n'entra pas en méditation facilement.

Il fut ramené sur Terre par Neville, qui lui demanda des explications sur ce qu'il faisait. Harry fut ravi de pouvoir parler un peu plus de son personnage. Il s'assit à table à côté de Neville et en face d'Aaron, qui fut collé tout de suite par Lavande. Et à voir sa tête, il était loin d'en être ravi. Quand à Harry, il riait sous cape.

Les emplois du temps furent distribués. Harry commençait par Potions puis Défense. Il n'avait toujours pas vu le professeur de Défense, mais il avait repéré un visage connu à la table des Professeurs : John Knight parlait avec entrain à Hagrid. De l'autre côté de la table, Severus Rogue lui lançait des regards meurtriers.

Et l'humeur du professeur Rogue ne s'améliora pas en voyant les élèves présents dans sa classe. Il commença par un devoir surprise, et pendant que les élèves s'évertuaient à essayer de répondre correctement aux questions, il allait et venait en lançant des regards furibonds aux élèves osant lever le nez. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas que des élèves n'ayant eu que Exceptionnel alors qu'il ne voulait que les meilleurs (Optimal). Sans parler du fait qu'il n'était plus directeur de maison, mais qu'il devait partager ce rôle avec John Knight, et cela le dérangeait plus que tout. Un amoureux des moldus comme Directeur de Serpentard, c'était le summum du ridicule à son avis.

-« Il vous reste 5mn » dit Rogue « J'attend des élèves dans mon cours qu'ils travaillent au-delà de leurs limites. Les fainéants auront des devoirs en plus pour rattraper leur retard de connaissance. Et si les devoirs ne suffisent pas, vous aurez des retenues. Tous ceux qui n'auront pas la moyenne à ce devoir auront une retenue »

Harry relut une dernière fois son devoir. Il était heureux d'avoir potassé le livre de potions durant son isolation forcée. Il avait dû pressentir que Rogue ferait un coup tordu. Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'austère professeur de Potions, il se sentit tellement mal à l'aise qu'il se pressa de quitter les cachots après avoir pris l'intitulé du devoir qu'il aurait à rendre pour le prochain cours. Avec Ermangarde et Aaron, ils étaient les seuls Gryffondors à avoir choisi de suivre les cours de Potions, Neville voulait devenir professeur de Botanique, Parvati et Lavande étaient à fond dans la Divination quand aux garçons, tout ce que Harry savait, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi l'option potion. Ermangarde arrêta une élève de Serdaigle pour lui demander où se trouvait le cours de Défense, et ainsi ils arrivèrent à la salle. Mais il n'y avait personne devant la porte. Ermangarde toqua puis entra dans la salle et en ressortit rapidement.

-« Le professeur n'arrivera pas avant dimanche soir. Nous avons quartier libre durant les heures de Défense »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Harry.

-« J'aimerais en finir avec ce devoir de Potion » dit Aaron « S'il est assez fourbe pour nous mettre une interrogation dès le premier cours, je pense que le devoir sera corsé, ou que sa notation sera serrée »

-« De toute façon, nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire » répondit Ermangarde « Et comme nous aurons d'autres passages imposés à la bibliothèque, autant savoir où elle se trouve dès maintenant »

-« Puis-je vous aider, jeune damoiselle ? » demanda Nick, arrivant à point nommé.

-« Bonjour » répondit Ermangarde en faisant une révérence « Votre aide serait la bienvenue messire. Nous voudrions rejoindre la Bibliothèque, auriez-vous le temps pour nous y conduire ? »

-« Pour une jeune lady aussi ravissante que vous, je le prendrais avec joie » répondit Nick en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

-« Quelle embobineuse » maugréa Aaron, alors qu'ils suivaient de loin Ermangarde et Nick en pleine conversation sur l'architecture de Poudlard.

-« Vois le bon côté de la chose : on ne se prendra pas la tête pour trouver la Bibliothèque et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouve quelqu'un capable de faire aussi naturellement de la lèche »

-« Je hais les lèches-bottes » murmura Aaron « Mon père en était un, il léchait les bottes du maire, du prêtre… De mes professeurs. Je détestais ça… Comment peut-on s'abaisser à ça ? C'est… Hypocrite »

-« Mais non. C'est de la diplomatie » répondit Harry.

-« Oh bordel, pas elle… »

Harry et Aaron venaient d'arriver à la bibliothèque et Lavande Brown faisait déjà de grands signes en direction d'Aaron.

-« Pitié, aide-moi »

-« N'importe quel gars de l'école serait ravi qu'une fille aussi mignonne s'intéresse à lui »

-« J'aime les filles subtiles » dit Aaron « Elle, c'est le genre de nana, qui, si tu sors avec, c'est bon, elle vire psychopathe si tu ne l'épouses pas »

-« N'exagère pas quand même. Elle est juste entreprenante »

-« Salut Aaron » minauda Lavande en se collant à lui.

-« Y'a une table de libre dans le fond » dit Ermangarde « Et Mme Pince m'a gentiment indiqué les meilleurs livres pour notre devoir… Vous venez ? »

-« Je vais vous aider » dit Lavande.

-« Lavande »

-« Oui Aaron ? »

-« C'est mon premier devoir, ici. J'aimerais vraiment bien le faire, et t'avoir à côté de moi ne me permettrait pas de me concentrer. Fais-moi plaisir, laisse-moi travailler tranquille, d'accord ? »

-« Mais on mange ensemble à midi, alors »

-« Euh… » commença Aaron « Si je dis oui, tu n'y verras aucun signe quelconque, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Un signe…. Un signe comment ? »

-« Un truc, genre qu'on va sortir ensemble ou autre » dit Aaron « Avec ma dernière copine ça s'est très mal fini, et j'étais vraiment accro »

-« D'accord » dit Lavande en lui caressant la joue « Je serais sage, mais on mange ensemble à midi »

Et elle l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche avant de rejoindre Parvati à leur table.

-« A mon avis, elle t'a dans la peau » s'amusa Harry.

-« On fait comment pour repousser une fille comme elle ? »

-« Pas la moindre idée » dit Harry « Laisse le temps passer, peut-être que dans quelques semaines, elle en aura marre de te courir après et elle prendra le premier gars qui la draguera »

-« Et si on laissait cette idiote là où elle est ? » dit Ermangarde « Parce que le devoir de potion ne se fera pas tout seul »

-« Hélas » dit Aaron « Vous avez réussi à répondre aux questions ? »

-« Pas à toutes, malheureusement » dit Ermangarde. J'espère y avoir répondu correctement pour ne pas avoir de retenue. Je n'en ai jamais eu avant, et j'aimerais ne pas commencer aussi mal l'année »

-« Vous pensez qu'il est sérieux quand il dit qu'il donnera des retenues à ceux qui ne seront pas assez doués ? » s'inquiéta Aaron.

-« On verra bien quand on aura nos notes » dit Ermangarde « S'il est aussi mauvais qu'il en a l'air, je suis sûre qu'il va nous noter sévèrement »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Et Ermangarde eut hélas raison, elle obtint la moyenne de justesse. Quand à Harry et Aaron, ils eurent droit à une retenue chacun, pour le soir même, tout comme une grande majorité de la classe de potion, en dehors des Serpentards. Heureusement, il y avait tellement d'élèves en retenue qu'ils ne seraient pas avec Rogue, mais avec Rusard.

-« Alors c'est vous les petits gars qui ont suivi des cours chez Vit'Magic ? »

-« Oui Monsieur »

-« Hum… Je devais normalement vous faire récurer la cour. Venez par ici » dit-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

-« Que doit-on faire ? » demanda Aaron.

-« Si vous le dites à qui que se soit, je nierais en bloc et je vous mènerais la vie dure, suis-je clair ? »

-« Oui Monsieur »

-« Bien…. Vous avez réussi cet exercice ? » demanda-t-il en leur ouvrant son manuel de cours.

Harry se souvenait de cet exercice, mais il ne se souvenait plus de la solution. Mais Aaron leur sauva la mise, en expliquant tout à Rusard, qui réussit à comprendre du premier coup alors qu'il n'y arrivait pas depuis des semaines.

-« Enfin fini ! »

-« Vous voulez que je vérifie ? » demanda Aaron.

-« Euh…. Ouais, vas-y petit »

-« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous en attendant ? » demanda Harry.

-« Y'a un peu de nettoyage à faire, dans ces placards. Si tu pouvais faire du tri et lister tout ce qu'il y a dedans, ça m'aiderait »

-« Vous avez du parchemin ? »

-« 3ème placard en partant de la droite » dit Rusard, en se retournant vers Aaron « Alors ? »

-« Ça a l'air bon. Vous voulez que je vous explique d'autres leçons ou exercices ? »

-« Mouais…. » dit Rusard « Miss Teigne patrouille, si elle a un souci elle viendra me trouver. Vous avez déjà vu ma chatte ? »

-« Non, pas encore. Elle doit être très intelligente »

-« Oui. C'est ma fierté. C'est moi qui lui aie tout appris… Comment on fait, là, je bloque dessus à chaque fois »

-« Et vous n'avez pas pensé à en faire votre métier, du dressage de chat ? » demanda Aaron, après lui avoir expliqué le problème de botanique.

Harry écoutait leur conversation d'une oreille distraite, mais roulait quand même des yeux. Et dire qu'Aaron avait pesté contre Ermangarde à propos de son « hypocrisie », et il se demandait s'il se rendait compte qu'il faisait la même chose. Même si dans les 2 cas ce n'était pas de l'hypocrisie, puisque l'hypocrisie c'est faire croire qu'on apprécie quelqu'un sans l'apprécier réellement, et que ni Aaron ni Ermangarde ne connaissaient du monde à Poudlard avant leur arrivée, qui ne datait que d'un jour.

Il y avait des tas de saletés dans les tiroirs de Rusard : de vieilles farces et attrapes périmées, des objets divers et variés, de la poussière, des résidus d'animaux (plumes, écailles, griffes), encore de la poussière, de vieilles lettres échangées entre élèves, de vieux morceaux de parchemins, et encore et toujours de la poussière.

_Miaou_

Miss Teigne était revenue. Et Rusard les libéra bien plus tôt que prévu. Evidemment, seul Harry avait l'air d'avoir bossé, vu la quantité de saleté qu'il avait sur le visage.

-« Il est sympa, non ? » demanda Aaron.

-« Ouais, il aurait pu nous faire nettoyer la cour, comme prévu. C'est vrai que c'est sympa de nous avoir gardé au chaud » répondit Harry « Mais… T'as pas l'impression de faire de la lèche, comme Ermangarde avec Nick, ce matin ? »

-« Non ! Je demande rien moi ! »

-« Tu dois quand même avouer qu'il y a des chances qu'il soit sympa avec toi par la suite, parce que tu lui as bien expliqué les cours »

-« Tu aurais pu le faire, toi aussi. Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé ? » s'indigna Aaron.

-« Je ne me souvenais plus du résultat » s'excusa Harry « Ça remonte à loin ce cours »

-« Ma mère m'a fait revoir tous mes cours cet été, pour que je sois au niveau. Et tu ne connais pas ma mère quand elle a quelque chose en tête »

-« Non, mais vu ta tête, j'espère ne pas la connaître dans cet état »

-« Et t'as bien raison » dit Aaron « Mais j'admets que j'ai jugé un peu trop vite Ermangarde, si ça se trouve, elle est du genre à être naturellement agréable avec tout le monde. Et elle est mignonne en plus »

-« Je croyais que tu avais eu le cœur brisé »

-« Ben, c'est vrai que ça s'est mal fini. Mais c'est vrai aussi que je ne vais pas rester éternellement célibataire… Tu ne le répèteras pas à Lavande, hein ? »

-« A condition que tu n'essaies pas de me caser avec elle » répondit Harry « Parce qu'elle est vraiment insupportable »

-« A qui le dis-tu » répondit Aaron en donnant le mot de passe au portrait « Et tu avais une copine avant d'arriver ici ? »

-« Je voyais une fille, mais il n'y avait rien entre nous »

-« Comment ça rien ? Tu voyais une fille ou pas ? »

-« Vous parlez de filles ? » demanda Dean « On adore en parler nous »

-« Je vais me laver » dit Harry « Je reprendrais la conversation en cour de route après »

Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de filles. Et il se demandait ce qu'était devenue Nami. Si son oncle était là, où était-elle, elle ? Il se promit de lui demander des nouvelles à la première occasion, le problème étant qu'il n'avait aucun cours avec lui, et qu'il n'était pas à Serpentard pour pouvoir aller le voir directement.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

La première semaine de cours se passa relativement dans le calme. Aaron n'était pas trop mauvais en Enchantement, il surpassait Ermangarde. Mais l'inverse existait en Métamorphose. Quand à Harry, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal dans ses cours, il avait demandé à Ginny de lui donner des leçons pour le vol sur balai, et il avait tellement bien joué le novice ignorant qu'il avait eu droit à des railleries de la part d'élèves de première année. Les épreuves de sélection ayant lieu la semaine suivante, et leurs heures de cours de Défenses mises à profit pour faire les premiers devoirs permirent à Aaron et à Harry de s'entrainer pour la sélection.

Aaron était vraiment à l'aise sur un balai. Il en avait un plutôt vieux qu'il bichonnait avec attention. Quand à Harry, son Eclair de Feu avait été remisé au fin fond de sa malle et il devait utiliser un balai de l'école.

-« Tu veux vraiment essayé ? » lui demanda Aaron, au petit-déjeuner du vendredi matin.

-« Pourquoi, je suis si mauvais que ça ? »

-« Non, t'as une bonne assise et tu es capable de rester sur ton balai, ce qui est mieux que moi la première fois où je suis monté sur un balai »

-« Et toi, Ermangarde ? » demanda Harry « Tu as bien dit que ton école permettait la pratique fréquente du vol sur balai »

-« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je souhaite faire des acrobaties avec. Chez nous, on fait du vol en formation, mais pas du sport. Et puis, il parait que c'est dangereux, qu'on peut tomber de son balai, se prendre des coups…. Très peu pour moi, j'aurais quelle tête avec des bleus partout ? Et puis je risque de me casser des ongles »

-« Utilise des vernis de repousse » dit Lavande « J'aimerais bien me présenter moi aussi »

-« Toi ? » s'amusa Dean « Mais tu tiens à peine sur un balai »

-« Et alors ! » bouda Lavande « J'ai bien le droit d'essayer, non ? »

-« Et ça te permettra de coller Aaron par la même occasion » murmura Ermangarde, le nez dans son verre de jus d'orange.

Même si Harry fut le seul à entendre parfaitement cette remarque, le regard que lança Lavande à Ermangarde démontrait qu'elles ne s'appréciaient toujours pas. Mais le bruit des volatiles livrant les journaux le détourna de ces réflexions, car Edwige venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle se dirigea directement vers Dumbledore et se posa en douceur sur son épaule. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient reçu du courrier ce matin, des parents s'inquiétant qu'ils mangent bien, leur envoyant un colis plein de friandises. Le volatile le plus étrange fut sans nul doute le corbeau noir qui se posa auprès de John Knight.

-« Brrr…. Qui peut choisir un corbeau pour délivrer son courrier. Ceux sont des messagers de mort »

-« Pour mon peuple, ils sont bons. Se sont des guides spirituels précieux »

-« Ton peuple est vraiment bizarre » répondit Lavande.

-« Tu ne devrais pas juger des cultures sans les connaître » répondit Ermangarde « Tu les dénigres parce que leur manière de voir le monde ne correspond pas à tes attentes. Tu devrais te remettre en question, et apprendre à connaître l'histoire des symboles que tu crois connaître. Avant de juger une culture, tu devrais l'étudier »

-« Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? » s'emporta Lavande.

-« Pour qui je me prends ? Pour quelqu'un qui a assez d'ouverture d'esprit pour ne pas cataloguer les personnes ou leur culture au premier regard. Le corbeau est un symbole, comme le chat noir, le chiffre 13 et d'autres dans ce même genre. Tu fais de la divination, mais tu ne remets pas en question les symboles qui te permettent de professer le futur. Je croyais que les devins devaient connaître les signes. Et bien la connaissance n'est pas que le symbolisme et la représentation mais aussi l'historique et les tenants et aboutissants de ce symbolisme »

-« J'ai lu quelque part que la raison pour laquelle en Europe le corbeau a si mauvaise réputation, c'était à cause de l'épidémie de Peste Noire » dit Lavande « Alors tu vois, je me renseigne contrairement à ce que tu dis »

-« Non, ce que je dis c'est qu'il est stupide de ta part de traiter la culture de Harrison de bizarre parce qu'elle n'a pas la même optique que toi sur certains sujets »

-« Si ça ne vous dérange pas » dit Aaron en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre « Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un grand quiproquo. Lavande connaît l'historique des symboles, et toi, Ermangarde, tu as une grande sensibilité face à l'obscurantisme, que Lavande a semblé avoir »

-« Aaron ? » dit Harry « Tu devrais te taire »

-« Euh ? Hein ? »

-« Disons que le sujet est clos, changeons-en. Ginny, tu as reçu quoi ? »

-« Un cadeau de mes frères » dit Ginny, qui tenait depuis un petit moment une boule dans sa main.

-« On dirait mon Rappeltout » nota Neville « Ça ressemble à un Rappeltout »

-« Connaissant mes frères, ça m'étonnerait que se soit un Rappeltout, Neville »

-« C'est quoi un Rappeltout ? » demanda Harry.

-« Ça ressemble à ça » dit Neville en pointant l'objet rond que Ginny tenait dans la main « Et ça vire au rouge si jamais tu as oublié quelque chose »

-« Essaie-le » dit Ginny en lui tendant l'objet « Si ça vire au rouge c'est que tu as oublié quelque chose »

-« J'oublie toujours des choses »

-« Tu t'es amélioré quand même depuis le temps »

-« Apparemment. Ça n'a pas viré au rouge » dit Neville « Tu crois vraiment que tes frères l'ont modifié »

-« Connaissant Fred et George, j'en mettrais ma main à couper »

-« Je peux essayer ? » demanda Harry « Rien »

-« Fait voir ? »

Le Rappeltout passa de mains en mains entre les 6ème et les 7ème années, mais seul Aaron réussit à le faire fonctionner.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de plus que nous ? » demanda Dean « Tu as oublié quelque chose ? »

-« J'en sais rien moi, comment veux-tu que je sache ce que j'ai oublié si je l'ai oublié ? » répondit Aaron, confus « Ils t'expliquent pas à quoi ça sert ? »

-« Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu crois. Ils ont créé un nouveau jouet et ils trouvent très drôle de me le faire tester »

-« Ils voulaient peut-être te remonter le moral ? » supposa Aaron « Un casse-tête pour te faire penser à autre chose… Ou alors c'est pour te punir d'être devenue préfète »

-« Ben tu vois, je pencherais pour la 2ème possibilité. Mais je vais trouver à quoi ça sert, rien que pour leur botter les fesses » répondit-elle en reprenant le Rappeltout « Je ne me laisserais pas avoir par ces 2 idiots »

-« Besoin d'un coup de main ? » proposa Aaron.

-« Non merci, ils me lancent un défi, je compte bien le relever » dit-elle en quittant la table.

-« Et tu seras bien là demain soir, hein ? » demanda Katie, visiblement anxieuse.

-« Evidemment, je ne te laisserais pas seule pour caster tous ces amateurs ! » dit Ginny.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry était anxieux. Dès le lendemain, il risquait de se voir démasquer à cause de ses capacités en vol. Profitant de la pause liée au cours de Défense, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, mais se cogna vigoureusement dans une personne.

-« Pas de casse, Harry ? »

-« Mr Knight, professeur »

-« Tu devrais faire attention, nous ne sommes pas sensés nous connaître » répondit John.

-« Mais je peux connaître votre nom par les autres élèves » répondit Harry « Et je peux toujours expliquer qu'on s'est foncé dedans à un croisement, ce qui est la pure vérité… Mais vous ne devriez pas me connaître car nous n'avons pas eu de cours ensemble »

-« En effet, tu as raison. Fait quand même attention, les murs ont des oreilles ici, et même des yeux. Si jamais tu as besoin de me parler, vient dans la salle de cours sur les Moldus. Les Serpentards me regardent déjà de biais, si je reçois n'importe qui dans les cachots, je vais avoir du mal à les tenir…. Et le professeur Rogue ne m'aide pas. Il semble me haïr pour je ne sais quelle raison »

-« Parce que vous êtes un sorcier vivant chez les Moldus, simplement »

-« Rappelle-toi, si tu veux me parler, je suis dans la salle sur les Moldus »

-« Merci, je file ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry savait qu'il devait passer le voir, il voulait d'ailleurs avoir des nouvelles. Mais cette impression qu'il savait les choses à l'avance le déranger. Il avait pensé lui rendre une visite opportune dès que possible, et dès la première conversation en tête à tête, il lui proposait de parler… C'était vraiment étrange.

Cette rencontre le perturba tellement qu'il préféra rejoindre Aaron pour s'entrainer plutôt que d'aller voir Dumbledore. Le courant passait plutôt bien entre eux deux, mais Harry regrettait Ron et sa maladresse maladive. Cela lui manquait, ses bourdes verbales, ses pensées qui tombent souvent mal dites à voix haute, même ses erreurs scolaires lui manquaient. Aaron était plus à l'aise que Ron, plus drôle et plus brillant, ou en tout cas, plus sûr de lui dans ses connaissances.

Hermione lui manquait. Mais un peu moins, et il s'en voulait pour ça. Il avait 2 meilleurs amis, et Ron lui manquait plus qu'Hermione. Mais Ron avait été son 1er ami, il avait été le 1er à lui parler dans le train, et peut-être que grâce à lui, il avait évité de serrer la main de Draco Malfoy et d'être envoyé à Serpentard.

Cependant, tout au fond de lui, en voyant le sourire d'Aaron quand il approcha de leur coin pour s'entrainer, en voyant le petit regard d'Ermangarde, quelque chose ne voulait pas croire qu'ils n'étaient que des inconnus, que ce n'était que la 1ère fois qu'ils les rencontraient dans sa vie. Non, au fond de lui, malgré tout, malgré le fait que ses amis lui manquent plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, il sentait que leur histoire n'était pas finie. Et que là, devant lui, en train de se chamailler pour un rien, il y avait ses deux fidèles amis : Ron et Hermione, peu importe comment ils se faisaient appelé, ou les ruses qu'ils utilisaient.

Il en était sûr, et il les prendrait à leur propre jeu.

_(1) D'après les sites sur HP, Katie Bell a 1an de moins que les Jumeaux Weasley, qui sont dans la même classe que Angelina et Alicia. Donc, Katie a 1an de plus de Harry. Elle est dans l'équipe depuis aussi longtemps que Harry… Mais il est sensé être mort, comme Ron. Donc, entre Ginny et Alicia, les 2 anciennes, j'ai choisi Alicia comme Capitaine et Ginny comme Préfète. _


End file.
